DECISIONES
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Dijeron que no había oportunidad para este amor, pero la decisión no estaba en las personas ajenas a este sentimiento, esa era únicamente decisión de Serena mi "bombón" y mía, nosotros decidimos amarnos, aun a pesar de que ella tenía una misión que cumplir. SyS Universo Paralelo. Pasado, presente y futuro unidos.
1. Tokio de Cristal

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras:

_Este no es un universo alterno, ni tampoco es post stars, es más bien algo que quedo en medio de ambos, un Universo Paralelo, ¿y por qué motivo?, sencillo, tomamos tantas decisiones en nuestras vidas que a veces nos preguntamos ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber hecho esto o aquello?, cada decisión es un camino distinto, una brecha distinta a nuestro futuro, que en algún punto del infinito universo puede llevarse a acabo, tal vez conocer personas distintas, amores distintos, situaciones felices o tal vez trágicas. Pues bien esta es la nueva idea loca que se nos ocurrió, recuerden todo tiene un motivo o razón de ser, esperamos que les guste, y les vuelvo a recordar, es un UNIVERSO PARALELO por lo cual habrá cosas o situaciones conocidas y novedosas, esperemos que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo._

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou.

Summary: Dijeron que no había oportunidad para este amor, pero la decisión no estaba en las personas ajenas a este sentimiento, esa era únicamente decisión de Serena mi "bombón" y mía, nosotros decidimos amarnos, aun a pesar de que ella tenía una misión que cumplir. SyS Universo Paralelo. Pasado, presente y futuro unidos.

**DECISIONES**

Capítulo 1

Tokio de Cristal

_Caminaba entre los pasillos, pensativo; había regresado tiempo atrás a la tierra junto con sus hermanos. No sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, pero tenía deseos estar junto a su amada bombón. De inicio fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, por todas sus amigas, incluso por Sailor Uranus. Había sido un agradable momento, más por poder ver a su amada bombón, la cual sin duda había cambiado mucho, aun cuando su belleza se había incrementado, y había madurado, considerablemente, lo que más llamaba su atención era su mirada apagada ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿a dónde se había ido toda esa alegría que solía caracterizarla?, su porte era elegante como debía ser el de la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Cada que intentaba acercarse a para platicar ella parecía evadirlo, y como si de una sombra se tratara el Rey siempre se hacía presente en los momentos menos oportunos haciéndole perder cada una de las oportunidades para poder siquiera entablar conversación con ella. El reino de Black Moon había iniciado sus ataques, y sin pensarlo dos veces defendio el reino como todo un guerrero, se había convertido en líder de la guardia real, parecía ser un papel que conocía perfectamente bien como si ya antes lo hubiese sido, quizás debía agradecer la guerra con ellos, ya que gracias a eso por fin la oportunidad que había ansiado llego. Logro acercarse a su bombón, a la cual le había confesado los sentimientos que siempre había encerrado, y así fue como iniciaron una relación clandestina._

_Su mente divagaba, en la conversación que habían sostenido la última vez, la esperaría en el lugar donde se veían cada que podían, esa situación comenzaba a ser cansada y estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo eso, sin darse cuenta una pequeña niña tropezó con él, esta comenzó a llorar, lo cual hizo que se agachará hasta quedar a su nivel._

-Pequeña dama... ¿te encuentras bien? -_sonrió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie_-

-Si... pero mi vestido... -_dijo con un puchero señalando su siempre impecable vestido manchado de tierra_\- mamá se va a enojar...

-Tranquila pequeña dama te ayudare -_sacudió la tierra del vestido con la mano_\- pero no te has lastimado ¿verdad?

-No... -_sonrió sutil, sonrojada_\- estoy bien... iba a mis clases con Plu, ¿a dónde ibas tu Fighter?, ¿me llevas? -_sonrió con aquel gesto que sabía que nadie le negaba nada-_

-Iré a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire pequeña dama ¿le gustaría ser mi acompañante?

_Asintió frenéticamente extendiendo su mano hacía él_\- A mamá también le gusta mucho ir... a papá casi no...

_Tomo su mano sintiendo una extraña calidez que si bien ya conocía ahora entendía la razón_\- Es un bonito lugar sabes... a tu mamá le gusta mucho los espacios abiertos, llenos de árboles y pasto...

-Sí, mami dijo que los bosques que había antes eran hermosos y que había pasado sus mejores días al aire libre... _-suspiró profundamente_-

-Si... eran muy hermosos -_murmuró con melancolía_\- aún existe un parque... ¿te gustaría ir uno de estos días?

-Si... -_sonrió emocionada_\- siempre he querido ir pero mamá no me deja... ni con Mars o Venus...

-Bueno iremos pero no se lo digas, o no nos dejaran ir qué te parece pequeña dama ¿guardarías el secreto?

-Si... tú y yo con un secreto... si... -_dijo emocionada sujetándose con más fuerza_-

-De acuerdo entonces vamos al parque pequeña dama... te gustara

-Gracias Fighter... -_sonrió feliz dando pequeños brincos para poder ir a su ritmo, a la vez que se libraría de aquellas aburridas clases con Plu_-

-A tu regreso iras a tus clases ¿de acuerdo?, no vaya ser que te reprendan por eso y no me gustaría

-Ah pero es que... -_hizo un puchero_\- esas clases me aburren...

-A tu mamá también le aburrían las clases -_sonrió divertido_-

-¿En serio?, entonces porque ahora me obliga a ir...

-Porque... -se quedó pensativo- gracias a eso es que es una persona con grandes conocimientos... es muy sabia y... -_recordar a su bombón en aquella época y ver lo que quedaba de ella lo hacía sentir nostálgico_-

-Mamá quiere que sea como ella cuando sea grande, pero para eso falta mucho ¿verdad Fighter?

-Así es pequeña dama falta mucho pero no por eso debes descuidar tus clases por que sin duda serás una gran persona que tendrá su propio juicio para decidir su futuro... eso es lo que tu madre y yo deseamos para ti pequeña dama -_frente a él hizo aparecer un portal- _te cargare para ir al parque que está al otro lado del portal

-Si Fighter... -_extendió sus bracitos dejando que la cargara_-

_La tomo entre sus brazos entrando al portal al salir se encontró con lo único que quedaba del Tokio que él recordaba_\- Este es el parque y por allá hay un lago... -_el portal desapareció a sus espaldas_\- pequeña dama... cuando tomes una decisión siempre hazlo siguiendo a tu corazón ¿lo harás?

-Lo mismo me dice mi mamá... -_se soltó de su mano y camino hacía un pequeño sendero_\- papá me dice que tengo que pensar en el bien de los demás también...

-Si... tu mamá siempre ha pensado en los demás... _-desvió su mirada presionando sus puños_\- pero aunque pienses en los demás... yo sé que también pensaras en ti y tu corazón te dirá lo que debes hacer para el bien tanto tuyo como el de los demás, pero sobre todo en la felicidad para todos...

_Volteo a verlo sonriendo-_ Mi corazón me dice que te diga gracias por traerme... -_en seguida se volteó y comenzó a correr por el césped fresco disfrutando de ese momento de libertad sin tener que cohibirse ante nadie_-

_Se recargo en un árbol observándola, sin duda era idéntica a su madre, esa alegría al disfrutar de pequeños detalles, como en su momento ella disfrutaba de los helados y de los lugares hermosos, cerró los ojos recordando cada momento vivido junto a ella_\- Yo hare que vuelvas a ser feliz... hare regresar la alegría a tus ojos lo prometo bombón -_murmuró para sí mismo_-

_Había corrido por todo el lugar encontrando una pequeña rana que le mostro a Fighter al cual incito para jugar con ella haciendo que la persiguiera, deseaba que todas sus tardes fueran así de divertidas_\- Es tan... lindo este lugar...

-Lo es pequeña dama... te traeré cada que pueda... lo prometo, pero ya es hora de volver o comenzaran a preocuparse -_jugar con ella le había hecho volver a ese pasado cuando reía con las ocurrencias de su bombón, le había hecho relajarse un poco de toda esa tensión que ahora invadía todo su ser-_

-Está bien Fighter... gracias por traerme... _-sacudió su vestido y sonrió feliz_\- te quiero mucho... -_se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza-_

-Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña dama tenlo siempre presente -_la abrazo con fuerza besando su frente_\- ahora regresemos y guardemos el secreto -_hizo aparecer de nuevo el portal_-

-Está bien... shhh... -_coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios_\- será nuestro secreto...

_Coloco su dedo sobre sus labios-_ Shhh

_Sonrió divertida extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara de nuevo._

_La cargo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa-_ ¿Me prometes que darás todo de ti en todo lo que hagas?

-Sí, siempre... -_Sonrió feliz_-

-Así me gusta pequeña dama porque aunque a tu mamá no le gustaban las clases cuando se proponía hacer algo lo hacía siempre perfecto... porqué daba su corazón en todo... -_entro al portal con ella_-

-Pequeña Dama... -_dijo Sailor Plut al ver que Fighter la llevaba en brazos_\- ¿dónde has estado?, al Rey Endimión no le gustaría saber que no tomaste tus clases...

-Perdóname Plut fue culpa mía -_sonrió a la Sailor-_ ¿puedes darle sus clases ahora?

-Gracias Fighter... -_Dijo observándolo fijamente_\- Pequeña Dama adelántate al salón... en seguida iré...

_Sonrió feliz-_ Gracias Plut desde hoy daré lo mejor de y aprenderé de tus enseñanzas

_La observo desconcertada viéndola como se alejaba corriendo_\- Fighter sabes que está prohibido salir de Tokio de Cristal... si el Rey Endimión se llegara a enterar...

-Él no lo sabrá si no se lo dices... Plut... sé que de todas las Sailor tu eres la más sabia, eres la guardiana del tiempo... dime porque... ¿por qué este encierro?, ¿dónde quedo la libertad de la que gozaban los seres humanos?

-Sabes las razones Fighter... -_se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda_\- esta es la vida en la que ahora tenemos que aprender a vivir... la Neo Reina salió a su paseo vespertino... quizá quieras saludarla... -_dijo comenzando a alejarse_-

-Quisiera saber lo que en verdad piensas de la vida que llevamos actualmente... quisiera saber hacía donde esta verdaderamente tu lealtad -_dio media vuelta para alejarse hacía los jardines_\- cuida de la pequeña dama... y no permitas que nada le pase

-Nada le pasara mientras este conmigo... en ausencia de sus padres... -_dijo alejándose por completo_-

-Gracias... -_continúo su camino hacia los jardines, estaba decidido a hacer algo por cambiarlo todo_-

_Estaba sentada como siempre observando el cielo azul, la suave brisa mecía despacio su cabello, ahora todo era tan distinto, no era una niña pero pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que sucedía con su vida diaria era difícil de asimilar, pero era algo que ella sin darse cuenta había aceptado con todo y sus posibles consecuencias._

-Alteza... hoy luce mucho más hermosa que nunca -_se acercó hincándose ante ella_-

_Esa voz, tan solo escucharla hacía que su corazón latiera como hacía años no lo hacía, con fuerza, deseo y anhelo_\- Gracias... usted también luce muy apuesto...

_Tomo su mano con suavidad besándola_\- Majestad... -_sus encuentros siempre eran de esa forma, para disimular ante los demás y cuando podían él aparecía un portal y desaparecían juntos por algunas horas_\- sabe... estuve con la pequeña dama...

_Se quedó callada observándolo-_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La lleve al parque y corrió como nunca...

-¿Al parque?, pero... si Endimión se entera... no quiero que te llame la atención...

-No se enterara... digamos que es un secreto entre la pequeña dama y yo... pero sé que a usted no puedo ocultarle nada... además... me importa poco si él me llama la atención...

_Volteo a ver a su alrededor el lugar estaba solitario_\- No debiste hacerlo Seiya... no le agrada tu presencia y este tipo de cosas le molestan más...

-No me importa... -_mantuvo su posición_\- ¿qué clase de vida es esta?, que más quiere arrebatarme, no le basta con lo que tiene, ¿que debe privar a todos de su voluntad?

_Se puso de pie alejándose un par de pasos-_ No es eso, no lo entiendes, no le agradas por muchas razones y le añades una más...

-Perfecto, dime ¿cuantas más puedo añadir?, y lo hare con gusto -_sonrió sin moverse de su lugar_-

_Volteo a verlo, respiró profundamente negando_\- Haz lo que quieras... yo no te voy a privar de tu voluntad, así que eres libre...

-Qué bueno que me das esa libertad... porque pienso secuestrarlas...

_Desvió la mirada_\- Sera mejor que regrese... no quiero volver a tocar ese tema...

-¿Acaso piensas volver a huir de mí?, dime ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a castigarme?, ¿solo porque ese engreído no se enoje?, ¿hasta cuándo piensas enfrentar a tu corazón?

-No es por Endimión, es por mí, es por ti, por la Pequeña Dama... me equivoque en el pasado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, así que no insistas...

-Puedes hacer mucho... huyamos juntos, con la pequeña dama... podemos ser felices... si no te vas conmigo lo hare por las malas... y créeme no te gustara, pero ya estoy cansado de tener que esconder el amor que siento por ti...

-Basta Seiya... -_dijo con seriedad_\- no entiendes todo lo que está en juego, no soy solo yo... Tokio de Cristal depende de mí para sobrevivir, no puedo ni quiero ser egoísta, lo que paso es mejor dejarlo en el pasado y lo que sentimos solo como un recuerdo y ya...

-Estas siendo egoísta contigo misma y conmigo... incluso con Tokio de Cristal... ¿quién quiere vivir en un reino donde ya no hay sueños?, ¿no era eso lo que defendías acaso?, dime ¿dónde quedo todo eso? _-se puso de pie observándola-_ no me rendiré te lo juro

-Deberás hacerlo... -dijo con firmeza- porque ya no tienes por qué luchar, lo que dije haz de cuenta que nunca lo pronuncie, y lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo... fue solo...

-El deseo de tu corazón _-se acercó a ella haciéndola girar hacía él_\- podemos luchar juntos Serena... podemos ser felices...

-Eso ya no es posible... -_murmuró bajando la mirada, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos porque sabía que su amor por él la haría flaquear_-

-Es posible... todo es posible... ¿recuerdas? -_subió su mentón con delicadeza para ver sus ojos_\- tú me enseñaste a luchar... a no ser egoísta... pero ahora quiero que seas egoísta contigo...

-Seiya... no puedo, es demasiado tarde para ti y para mí... -_murmuró con tristeza_\- no debí contarte nada, lo siento...

-No lo es... al contrario... aún hay esperanza... -_tomo su mano posándola sobre su corazón_\- yo la tengo y te conozco y sé que este no es el mundo que tú quieres...

-Lo lamento de verdad... -_murmuró perdida en su mirada, en su calor_\- te amo Seiya pero no sé si sea capaz de luchar...

-Sé que eres capaz de luchar, tan solo debes dejar que tu corazón vuelva a latir como lo hacía antes... cuando luchabas por el amor y la justicia... como cuando te conocí... -_se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios_\- luchare de la misma forma que lo hice en el milenio de plata

_Cerro los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus labios, no quiso pensar en mas, solo en él, en su amor por ese hombre que le pedía luchar-_ Te amo Seiya... -_murmuró antes de rodear su cuello y dejar que sus labios la callaran, que no le permitieran volver a rendirse, que la impulsaran a luchar por él, por su amor, por todo_-

_Rodeo su cintura acercándola hacía él besándola, como si en ese beso se le fuera la vida, sus deseos y todo su ser._

_En ese instante sentía que podría morir entre sus brazos en ese instante, podía ser feliz con un beso del verdadero amor._

_Sonrió entre sus labios_\- Huyamos ahora mismo bombón... huyamos ahora que podemos

-Seiya... te amo pero... la Pequeña Dama... -_murmuró aun sujetándose de su cuello, siempre le había gustado aquella manera que tenia de sujetarla hacía él, siempre con el temor latente de que los separaran_-

-La llevaremos con nosotros... no estoy dispuesto a dejar a ninguna de las dos... podremos huir... podremos volver a Kimonku la princesa nos recibirá gustosa... y estaremos a salvo, la pequeña dama disfrutara de las flores y de todo su esplendor...

-Lo has pensado muy bien ¿verdad? -_sonrió mirándolo fijamente, esa seguridad, esa mirada tan profunda, siempre la llevaría en su mente y en su corazón_\- esta noche... cuando todos duerman

_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla-_ Esta noche te esperare aquí junto con la pequeña dama... Taiki y Yaten nos ayudaran te lo aseguro todo saldrá bien confía en mi

-Yo tampoco puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti, ya no me importara nada más que tú y mi hija... te amo Seiya... siempre te he amado y te amare por el resto de mi vida...

-Yo también te he amado desde siempre... y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a ceder... luchare por nosotros... por qué ahora sé que te amare por toda la eternidad, siempre que renazca mi corazón te buscara a ti y a nadie mas

-Lo sabía... -_dijo la voz tranquila y hasta cierto punto divertida_\- siempre supe que mi querida esposa me engañaba con un don nadie como Fighter...

_Se sobresalto al escucharlo, sin pensarlo se puso delante de la reina protegiéndola_\- Endimión...

-Para ti soy el Rey Endimión... -_Dijo sonriendo con ironía dirigiendo la mirada hacía su esposa_\- y estas cometiendo un acto de alta traición...

-Lo siento mucho su majestad -_respondiendo a su burla con desdén y burla-_ y yo no veo que cometa un acto de traición siendo que solo sigo los latidos de mi corazón

-Eso crees... te acusare de intento de secuestro hacía nuestra Reina y hacía nuestra Princesa... claro que es un acto de traición... ¿o acaso quiere que diga la verdad? que la Neo Reina nos traiciona al querer dejar a su pueblo desprotegido, abandonándonos por seguir a un simple guardián... y que no es más que una...

_Respiro con impotencia sin dudarlo genero una bola de energía arrojándosela-_ Acúsame de traición o di lo que quieras sobre mí pero a ella no la vas a ensuciar aún mas

_Había logrado esquivarlo sin dificultad_\- ¿Yo insultarla? -_sonrió con burla_\- mira quien lo dice, el tipo que le propone huir como una mujer cualquiera... -_desenfundo su espada señalándolo con ella_\- ¿desde cuándo juegan a los enamorados? 

-Endimión, es suficiente... -_dijo con la seriedad y firmeza_\- lamento que lo hayas descubierto así pero es la verdad, amo a Seiya a Fighter y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él, ya no...

_Se acercó aun apuntando con su espada_\- ¿Ahora vas a luchar contra mí que te he amado siempre?, ¿que he luchado junto a ti para proteger a la humanidad?, ¿vas a desechar todo eso por una simple aventura?

_Se separo un poco de Seiya tan solo para poder encarar a Endimión_\- Si... porque no es una simple aventura, lo amo quizá desde antes de conocerlo, lo amo más de lo que alguna vez llegue amarte a ti, agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero agradecimiento no es igual a amor...

-¿Así que no es amor? -_sonrió acercándose aún más_\- solo te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me juro amor una y otra vez, la que siempre me buscaba y suplicaba, hazte a un lado

-No lo hare Endimión, no queremos pelear contigo... -_subió la mano hacía las de Seiya para hacer que las bajara_\- solo queremos irnos en paz, no volverás a saber de nosotros, deja que intente ser feliz al menos por un tiempo...

-¿Y que te hace pensar que los dejare ir así por qué si?

-Por el amor que presumías sentir por ella... por todo lo que sé que ella representa para ti

_Hizo una mueca de ironía_\- Te equivocas... no "presumía" yo la amaba, pero ella nunca me vio como lo hacía contigo... ¿crees que no esperaba este momento?, llevo años esperando por poder deshacerme de ti para siempre... quítate Serenity no quiero manchar tu hermoso vestido con la sangre de este tipo...

-Llevas años o milenios -_se burló-_ si no mal recuerdo ansiabas deshacerte de mi desde antes -_se mantuvo firme y seguro_-

-Así que lo recuerdas... -_sonrió divertido-_ ojala que lo hubieras hecho a su debido tiempo, ahora es muy tarde... -_volvió a alzar la espada hacía él_-

_Genero un escudo y una espada de energía_\- Lo que importa es que ahora lo recuerdo y la protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso será lo último que hagas... -_dijo lanzando un primer golpe, fuerte, preciso-_

_Sabía que tenía que detenerlos, pero también que era algo inevitable, era un enfrentamiento entre ellos, aunque al final sabía que uno terminaría herido pero confiaba en que no sería Seiya porque a él lo impulsaba su amor y a Endimión solo la molestia y el rencor._

_Se defendió, con el escudo impulsando su espada hacía él-_ Eso parece un reto majestad

-Es una promesa... -_dijo volviendo a tratar de herirlo, agitando su espada contra él, golpeando una y otra vez el escudo_\- maldita la hora en que volviste a aparecer...

-Siempre apareceré cuando menos lo esperes -_no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar por temor a que Serenity saliera herida, mantenía firma su escudo, y la espada balanceándola_-

-"Para llevar acabo tu gran amor" -_dijo con ironía, lo conocía, sabía su manera de pelear, y había descubierto un hueco, un espacio vacío en su defensa, uno que no tardaba en demostrar, siempre tan débil_-

-Para protegerla siempre... aun... si ella no llegara amarme como yo, siempre voy a protegerla porque soy su guardián -_lanzo un golpe certero hacía el hiriendo su costado_-

_Se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito, observo como el impecable traje de Endimión comenzaba a humedecerse de sangre, por un segundo volteó a ver a Seiya, tenía que hacer algo por lo que dio un paso al frente._

-Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo juro... -_dijo blandiendo su espada con mucha más fuerza y seguridad golpeando una y otra vez su escudo o chocando con su espada, en su mirada había odio, lo odiaba_\- jamás serás feliz con ella...

_Mantuvo su defensa firme, aun cuando las estocadas de él eran mucho más fuertes a cada momento_\- Volveré siempre esa es una promesa jamás te libreras de mi Endimión, luchare hasta el fin te mostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz -_al ver que ella se ponía a salvo dio unos pasos hacía atrás tan solo para poder blandir su espada y chocarla contra la de él_-

_Sonrió con burla e ironía, ahí estaba su espacio en blanco, el punto perfecto, simulo alzar la espalda para golpear su hombro, hizo justo lo que esperaba alzarla para impedirlo, tan solo dio un giro y la espada se encontraba deslizándose entre su costado y el brazo penetrando así por fin la hoja de su espada en Seiya_\- Siempre te dije que cuidaras la manera de alzar tu espada, nunca lo entendiste...

_Esta vez no ahogo un grito, solo observo a Seiya esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero la seguridad en las palabras de Endimión la hicieron estremecer._

-Maldición -_sintió la espada de él encarnarse en su piel, cayendo sobre su rodilla, pero aun así sin bajar su defensa_-

_Volteo a verlo_\- ¿Aun de pie?, vaya que eres persistente, pero si así lo quieres... ¿unas últimas palabras?

_Se puso de pie dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente-_ Jamás voy a rendirme y mucho menos ante ti

-Como gustes... -_sonrió con ironía y diversión levantando su espada manchada de sangre_\- 

-¡No Endimión! -_grito acercándose a Seiya_-

-Serena no -_grito Seiya al ver que se interponía entre él y Endimión-_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido, sentía como si aquello fuera un sueño, se sintió entre sus brazos, el calor inconfundible que tantas veces la hizo soñar, su aroma, su respiración, todo era como en aquellos días que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, solo el golpe sordo al caer la saco de su ensoñación, Seiya estaba sobre ella y su vestido blanco teñido de rojo, no era su sangre ¿o sí?, no sentía dolor._

_Había recibido el golpe en la espalda la observo estaba sobre ella-_ Bombón...

-¿Seiya? -_sus ojos se nublaron, su mirada carecía de fuerza_-

-¿Estas bien? -_sonrió observando su bello rostro_-

-Si... -_respondió titubeante_\- ¿Seiya?, dime que todo estará bien, que tu estas bien...

-Estaré bien mientras tú lo estés... no hay nada que pueda vencerme

-Ay basta de cursilerías... -_dijo dándole una patada en el costado_\- dile que estas muriendo, muriendo por protegerla...

_Se dobló de dolor_\- Estaré bien... huye con la pequeña Dama... huye

_Lo contemplaba atónita, Seiya moría en sus brazos, la sangre no era de ella, era de él, la había protegido, si incorporo un poco para poder sostenerlo en su regazo_\- No te voy a abandonar, ya no… te amo...

-Por favor... Bombón... huye... ponte a salvo -_sonrió para ella_\- te amo no lo olvides

-Seiya, no me dejes por favor... -_lo abrazo con fuerza_-

-No te dejare -_subió su mano hacía su mejilla_\- confía en mi

-Te amo... -_murmuró antes de depositar en sus labios un pequeño beso_\- 

_Fue el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose lo que lo alerto, volteo hacía el camino_\- Muy romántico...

_Seiya con dificultad volvía a sentarse-_ Te amo...

-Ya déjate de romanticismos -_lanzo una rosa negra hacía él de la cual su tallo se extendió hasta rodearlo por completo, dentro de una capsula oscura haciéndolo desaparecer_-

-¡Seiya! -_grito Serena aun sentada sobre el piso, ahí donde había estado Seiya solo había una mancha roja, sangre_\- ¿dónde está?, Endimión te exijo que lo traigas de vuelta...

-Guarda silencio -_se acercó a ella, hincándose a su lado justo cuando las guardianas se hacían presentes_-

-Majestad... -_Sailor Venus se acercó al igual que Sailor Uranus_\- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Fighter... hirió a la reina, nos ha traicionado... escapo por haya -_señalo los jardines_-

-Vayan por allá a buscarlo... -_dijo Uranus a unos guardias que de inmediato salieron en su búsqueda_\- llamen al médico que venga a revisar a la Neo Reina... 

_Aun no podía salir del shock solo veía la sangre en su vestido, pero escucharlo la hizo reaccionar poco a poco, negando quito la mano de Endimión empujándola_\- No...

_Venus se acercó a ella_\- La llevare a que la revisen majestad...

-Él no... -_murmuró antes de desvanecerse_-

_Endimión la sujeto entre sus brazos-_ No te preocupes Venus... yo mismo la curare -_sin esperar respuesta se alejó con ella en sus _brazos-

_Había visto todo desde lejos, oculta entre los árboles, no podría hacer ni decir nada, solo dio la media vuelta y se alejó después de ver que todo había acabado.  
_  
-Tenemos que buscarlo para saber que paso... él simplemente no la hubiera lastimado -_dijo Mercury_-

-Él siempre la ha protegido... habría muerto antes de herirla –_Dijo Mars consternada_-

-Debe haber una explicación para todo esto... seguro es un mal entendido –_Comento Júpiter que aún no podía creer lo sucedido-_

-Déjense de palabrerías y vayan a buscarlo, lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible, iré a ver como se encuentra la Neo Reina... -_dijo Uranus alejándose siendo seguida por Neptune_\- 

-¿Que habrá querido decir con "Él no"? -_pregunto Venus_\- debemos darnos prisa para regresar a lado de nuestra Reina... –_a lo que todas asintieron dividiéndose para buscarlo_\- 

X-X

-Uranus...

_No respondió, solo la vio de reojo incitándola a que dijera lo que pensaba porque ella misma no tenía idea de que pensar._

_Se detuvo ante de seguir caminando-_ ¿No te parece que nuestro Rey actúa muy extraño?

-¿A qué te refieres con "extraño"?, acaban de herir a la Neo Reina, su esposa, es obvio que esta extraño...

-En el pasado cuando llegaban a herirla se preocupaba... y esa misma preocupación se denotaba en su rostro...

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que últimamente luce muy extraño... no es el mismo _-saco su espejo_-

-¿Qué es lo que ves? -_pregunto observándola-_

-Esto no está bien Uranus... es el Rey... -_dijo un tanto alarmada ante lo que veía_-

-¿Que tiene el Rey? -_pregunto preocupada ante la actitud de su compañera-_

-No estoy segura... todo es muy confuso Uranus... debemos investigar...

-De acuerdo por lo pronto debemos ir con nuestra Reina, ahora más que nunca debemos tenerla vigilada...

-Estoy de acuerdo vamos

X-X

_Endimión la observaba, la había llevado hasta la habitación real._

_Entreabrió los ojos la luz de la habitación le lastimaba, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, de pronto todo llego a su mente, la plática con Seiya, su plan de huir juntos, la discusión con Endimión, la pelea entre ambos, Seiya herido y de pronto nada_\- ¡Seiya!

-Por fin despiertas -_la observo con detenimiento_-

-Endimión... -_su sola presencia la hizo retroceder en la cama_\- ¿Donde esta Seiya?

-Sera mejor que te olvides de él... no volverás a verlo jamás

-¿Que le hiciste? -_pregunto observándolo_-

-Nada que deba importarte

-Te ordeno que me lo digas... -_dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Ahora vas a ordenarme tu a mí? -_se acercó a ella sujetándola del mentón_\- no olvides que eres mi esposa y por tu propio bien y el de todos es mejor que obedezcas -_sin esperar respuesta beso sus labios_-

-No... -_empujo su mano volteando el rostro-_ no vuelvas a besarme... y no te olvides que soy la Neo Reina... no me importa lo que digas o hagas, les diré a todos lo que hiciste y encontrare a Seiya...

-Eso si yo te lo permito -_la hizo recostarse sobre la cama quedando sobre ella-_ eres mía... y siempre lo serás, no dejare que hables con nadie aunque para eso tenga que sumirte en el sueño eterno

-¿Qué?, no Endimión... ¿qué te ocurre? -_trato de empujarlo su sola presencia ahora le producía nauseas más después de lo ocurrido_\- suéltame...

_Sujeto su rostro rozando sus labios_\- Y lo que recordaras serán mis besos y no los de él -_hizo aparecer una rosa colocándola sobre su pecho, esta comenzó a hacer su función al hundirla en un sueño profundo-_

_Poco a poco todo comenzó a oscurecerse, sentía el peso de Endimión, su aliento, y una última visión fue su rostro sonriendo con arrogancia y triunfo de pronto nada._

_Se separó de sus labios acariciando su rostro_\- Jamás dejare que te marches de mi lado... _-rozo de nuevo sus labios para enseguida ponerse de pie-_

X-X

_Al llegar a la puerta de la alcoba principal tocaron, un par de guardias las acompañaban mismos que se quedarían en la entrada para vigilar a sus soberanos._

_Se acomodo el saco incorporándose-_ Adelante...

-Majestad... -_se inclinó ante él_\- ¿cómo se encuentra la Neo Reina?

-Ha caído en un sueño profundo... -_murmuró fijando su mirada en la reina_-

-¿Cómo? _-volvió la mirada hacía la Reina que yacía dormida en la cama_\- pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue él... la ha hecho caer en el sueño eterno...

-¿Cómo fue eso posible? -_pregunto Uranus acercándose a la cama y contemplar mejor a su Reina_\- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente majestad?

-Fighter se volvió loco... deseaba llevarse a la reina... la protegí _-llevo la mano a su costado_\- pero él fue más listo y antes de escapar logro sumergirla en el sueño eterno

-¿Y por qué haría eso? -_pregunto Neptune observándolo y en seguida la Reina_-

_Guardo silencio debía tener cuidado con ellas dos_\- Por locura por que más va ser... no soporta que ella me ame... lo saben

-¿Fighter está herido? -_pregunto Uranus observando el cuerpo de la Reina, su vestido siempre blanco estaba teñido de rojo-_

-Si...

-No debe estar muy lejos, lo encontraremos y aclararemos esta situación, majestad creo que debe ir a que lo revisen, nosotras nos quedaremos con la Reina...

-De acuerdo... -_se quedó pensativo si no cedía ante ellas sospecharían_\- cuídenla bien

_Ambas asintieron colocándose a cada lado de la cama, la observaban parecía realmente dormida, y un temor por perderla se apodero de ambas, no entendían bien a bien que es lo que había pasado, pero Fighter hubiera sido incapaz de lastimarla, de eso las dos estaban seguras de ello._

_Fijo su mirada en ambas antes de salir de la habitación, ordenando a los guardias que nadie más debería entrar en ella, para enseguida ir a que lo curaran._

X-X

_Seiya despertó aún estaba rodeado por las espinas de aquella rosa, intento moverse y esta emano energía lastimándolo aún más-_ Demonios -_observo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras_\- tengo que salir de aquí...

-No iras a ningún lado... -_dijo desde la oscuridad que le servía para no ser visto-_ no podrás salir de aquí nunca...

-Endimión -_reconoció su voz al instante_\- ¿qué hiciste con Serena? _-se movía tratando de librarse de aquellas espinas, pero mientras más lo hacía la rosa más lo lastimaba al tiempo que comenzaba a succionar su energía_-

-Querrás decir Neo Reina Serenity... -_dijo dando pasos alrededor de él_\- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no le hice nada... solo esta donde debe, en nuestra alcoba...

Respiro agitado- No te saldrás con la tuya... las Sailors se darán cuenta...

-Mmmm posiblemente, pero es una lástima que nuestra Hermosa Reina no pueda hablar, fue muy malo de tu parte sumergirla en un sueño eterno ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreviste? -_se sentía desesperado no importaba cuanto pudiesen herirlo las espinas debía salir de ahí como fuera_\- ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿es que acaso en verdad no la amas?

-Ah claro que la amo, por eso mismo permanecerá a mi lado para siempre, pero si no lo hacía entonces hubiera hablado, ahora toda la guardia te está buscando por el atentado hacía la Reina... que por cierto debo buscar la manera de hacer que me crean, con eso de que todos piensan que primero hubieras muerto que lastimar a la Reina, pues no está siendo nada fácil...

-Es por que jamás lo haría... porque moriría por defenderla... nadie va a creerte... no importa lo que hagas... tarde o temprano descubrirán tu verdadero rostro Endimión...

-Es posible, pero por lo pronto... -_sonrió acercándose_\- ella sigue conmigo eso es lo único que me importa... y tu pues estas aquí, me quede pensando en que hay una manera de evitar lo que paso hoy...

-¿De qué hablas? -_fijo su mirada retadora y determinada_-

-Es fácil, evitare que tu adorada Serena alguna vez se enamore de ti... no habrá confusión en su corazón, solo existiré yo para ella y nadie más... nunca entraras en la vida de mi esposa... así tu mi rival Fighter jamás tendrás oportunidad de enamorarla, de tocarla si quiera...

-La tuve hace tiempo cuando te marchaste buscando tus sueños dejándola sola... y te aseguro que como sea volveré a su lado

-Exacto, has dado con la clave de todo, voy a impedir que la conozcas, voy a impedir que llegues a su vida, jamás la conocerás en el pasado...

-Eres despreciable... ¿cómo se supone que lo vas hacer? -_sentía como las espinas se clavaban en su piel_-

-¿Quieres ver como impido que lo hagas?, perfecto... -_el lugar se ilumino cuando una imagen comenzó a definirse en la pared-_ esa es mi novia, ¿la reconoces?, simple y sencilla, quien diría que se convertiría en una hermosa Reina...

-Bombón... _-fijo su mirada en ella, lucia aún más joven corría en dirección a la escuela vestía el uniforme de secundaria_-

-Creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti... dejar que tan solo la veas y te des cuenta que jamás nunca la conocerás en el pasado, que todo lo que has hecho habrá sido en vano, porque ella simplemente nunca te amara...

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño te lo advierto... en cuanto me libere lamentaras haber nacido

_Suspiró con fastidio_\- Si claro... si es que logras salir, y déjame te digo que tendrás el mejor lugar para ver como Serena se enamora cada vez mas de mí y te olvida... este futuro cambiara ya lo veras...

_Presiono sus puños fijando su mirada en la pantalla-_ Alguien descubrirá tus malévolos planes y te detendrán...

-Nadie tiene porque descubrirlo... ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa, admito que no será divertido tenerla dormida pero al menos sé que nunca me dejara...

-Eres un miserable -_gruño al verlo alejarse_-

-Hasta luego Fighter... -_cerro la puerta tras de sí_-

_Hizo fuerzas intento generar una bola de energía para destruir aquella rosa, pero esta se volvió contra sí mismo, fijo su mirada al frente estaba ella con sus amigas, sonriendo_\- Bombón...

X-X

**Notas de Autoras:**

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo de esta nueva historia, la verdad no sabemos cuántos capítulos vayan a salir de esta loca idea, esperamos que nos acompañen de nuevo en esta aventura, no les prometemos actualizar cada semana pero si lo más pronto posible.

Decidimos subirlo exactamente hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra conejita favorita, Feliz Cumpleaños Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino.

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	2. Viajeros

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 2**

**VIAJEROS**

Secundaria Juban…

Suspiraba por quinta vez, afuera hacía un día estupendo y ella en cambio estaba ahí sentada, aburrida, esperando, solo esperando, sin mencionar que tenía hambre por lo que disimuladamente abrió el paquete que su madre le había dado y tomo una bola de arroz a la cual le dio una gran mordida.

Amy y lita la observaron sonriendo, la profesora entro al salón de clases, acompañada pidiendo la atención de todos. Lita disimuladamente toco el hombro de su amiga para que no fueran a regañarla.

Había terminado a tiempo su enorme y deliciosa bola de arroz y rápidamente se limpió la boca poniendo atención.

-Buenos días a todos... -dijo amable- quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor sustituto...

Los alumnos pusieron atención al verlo siendo la primera Lita en comentar con sus amigas- Que guapo es... se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón

-Lita... -murmuró Amy, aunque debía admitirlo, era un profesor muy joven y muy atractivo- 

-Saluden al profesor Diamante Black... 

Serena no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba totalmente aburrida y lo único que quería era salir de la escuela y ver a su novio.

-Disculpe profesora ¿y la señorita Mónica? –Preguntó Amy educadamente-

-La señorita Mónica se encargara de otros alumnos, dijo que no soportaba más este grupo...

Aquello extraño a Amy de sobremanera, pero igual volvió a sentarse sin decir nada.

-Espero que se porten bien y le den una agradable bienvenida al profesor Black, ahora me disculpara, lo dejo con sus alumnos...

-Gracias profesora, le aseguro que dentro de poco este grupo será de los mejores

-Eso espero y Tsukino deje de comer... -así salió del salón- 

Serena volteo sorprendida, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba comiendo?, igual no importaba se había librado de un castigo.

Diamante fijo su mirada en aquella chica ¿acaso seria ella?- Muy bien daremos inicio a la clase del día de hoy y espero pongan mucha atención porque no me gusta repetir las cosas

Fue en ese momento que volteo a verlo, bien lo único que le faltaba que su nuevo profesor fuera un tirano, aunque si era atractivo pero no más que su novio, que tan solo recordarlo la hizo sonreír.

Amy fijo su mirada en aquel hombre le inspiraba desconfianza, en todo momento se mantuvo alerta durante la clase.

En cuanto sonó la campana se puso de pie y se estiro por completo, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, nunca le habían gustado las matemáticas, ciencias o cualquier otra materia pero ahora habían sido mucho más aburridas que de costumbre- ¿Vamos por un helado?

-Claro me parece muy buena idea, el día fue demasiado pesado -sonrió a su amiga- 

-Yo no puedo ir... tengo clases especiales

-Ay Amy ¿no te aburres de tantas clases? -suspiró abrazándola- anda vamos por uno y ya... ¿sí?

Sonrió a su rubia amiga- Está bien... pero solo uno ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió feliz- quiero el mío de chocolate... -tomo su mochila guardando los libros que tenía en su mesa-

-Yo lo quiero de Limón –Dijo Lita que termino de guardar sus cosas muy animada-

-Vainilla para mi estará bien... -dijo Amy que ya las esperaba tranquilamente-

-Más tarde iré a ver a Darien... -sonrió emocionada mientras caminaban ya hacía la salida- iremos al cine...

-Qué envidia Serena tienes un novio muy guapo -murmuro Lita al ya caminar las tres por el pasillo-

-Sí, Darien es muy guapo... -sonrió aún más deteniéndose- ah olvide una carta que le escribí, ¿me esperan?

-Está bien te esperaremos aquí, no te tardes Serena

-No Amy... -comenzó a correr, pensando en lo distraída que había estado en todo el día y que por ese motivo había olvidado la carta que había escrito para Darien, entro rápidamente al salón y busco entre los libros que quedaban en su lugar y ahí la encontró, sonriendo en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos-

Diamante entraba justo en ese momento en el salón, fijando su mirada en la chica- Señorita Tsukino...

-Ah perdón profesor... olvide algo... -dijo guardando el sobre en su mochila- pero ya me iba...

Se acercó a ella observándola detenidamente- Si... eres tu... no puedo equivocarme

-Ah ¿soy quién? -pregunto confundida- soy Serena Tsukino...

Sonrió tomando su mentón- Pronto lo sabrá señorita... solo le diré que me alegra encontrarla

Dio un paso atrás, ese profesor la confundía con alguien- Ah bueno yo... me tengo que ir... -camino disimuladamente hacía un lado- me están esperando... hasta mañana profesor...

-Hasta mañana -sonrió divertido ante su actitud- no cabe duda por fin te he encontrado Neo Reina

De regreso con sus amigas no había dejado de pensar en la rara actitud del profesor, si lo más seguro era que la confundía con alguien, en fin ya no pensaría en eso se dedicaría a disfrutar del resto de la tarde en compañía de sus amigas y de su novio por supuesto- Ya vine...

-Te tardaste mucho Serena anda vamos por el helado y a comer

-Sí, ya voy Lita... -sonrió tomando de ambos brazos a sus amigas- a comer mucho helado...

Ambas chicas sonrieron, no había día que la felicidad de su amiga no las contagiara- Si comeremos mucho helado -murmuró Lita, mientras Amy dio una mirada hacía la ventana del salón alcanzo a ver a su nuevo profesor que las veía insistentemente o quizá solo era su imaginación-

-Vamos Amy... -la jalo más hacía ella- quiero un helado triple con mucho jarabe de chocolate... ¿me compras uno igual Amy?

-Está bien Serena -sonrió dejándose invadir por su entusiasmo-

-Ah que emoción comeré dos helados enormes... -sonrió olvidándose por completo de lo que había sucedido con aquel profesor, ella feliz con sus amigas y eso era suficiente-

X-X

_-Bombón... que alegre solías ser... pero... ¿qué está haciendo él en el pasado? -observaba la pantalla las chicas disfrutaban de un helado enorme y su bombón de dos, justo en ese momento lo vio entrar a él, en aquella cafetería-_

X-X

-Ah hola Darien... -dijo Amy sonriendo amable- 

-¿Darien? -murmuró Serena con la boca llena de helado pero aun así sonrió emocionada- hola...

Darien sonrió al ver a las chicas- Hola... -se acercó a su novia sentándose a su lado- hola cabeza de chorlito si sigues comiendo de esa formas vas a engordar

Hizo una mueca- No importa, no dejare de comer helado, y me tendrán que llevar rodando...

-Bueno entonces no te comprare palomitas en el cine

-Ah pero... -hizo un puchero- yo quiero palomitas y otro helado...

-Mmm eres demasiado glotona ¿sabes?

Sonrió feliz- Solo un poco... pero así me quieres así que ni modo...

-Está bien -suspiro resignado-

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir? -pregunto emocionada sin dejar de comer sus helados-

-Al parque, chicas espero no les moleste, pero me llevare a esta princesa a pasear

-No claro que no adelante chicos diviértanse... -Dijo Amy sonriéndole a su amiga-

-Nos veremos más tarde en el templo Hikawa –Lita sonrió al ver a la pareja que se ponía de pie-

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde chicas y Amy gracias por el helado... -sonrió tomando una última cucharada-

-No es nada Serena... anda ve y diviértete más tarde tenemos mucho que estudiar

-Diviértanse... -dijo Lita sonriendo- 

-Adiós chicas... -sonrió tomándose del brazo de Darien- ¿no vamos a ir al cine entonces?

-Hace un día estupendo como para encerrarnos en el cine ¿no te parece?

-Bueno si, pero es que... mmm bueno no importa, lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo... -sonrió abrazándose de su brazo-

Sonrió ligeramente- Entonces daremos un paseo por el parque -caminaba tranquilo observando el camino-

-Si... -sonrió, estaba feliz, en ese momento todo era tranquilidad y paz, sentía que en el futuro todo estaría perfecto siempre que Darien estuviera a su lado- Darien... después me llevaras al cine ¿verdad?

-Si está bien -murmuró- ¿que película quieres ver?

-No sé, la que tú quieras ver... -Sonrió- bueno menos esas películas aburridas en las que siempre me quedo dormida ¿sí?

-Ya veremos –al llegar al parque observo los arboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento que soplaba con fuerza-

-¿Sabes?, hoy llego un profesor nuevo... es un tanto raro, ¿no quisieras dar clases en mi escuela?, así podría verte todos los días...

-Que ocurrencias tienes cabeza de chorlito, apenas entre a la universidad, pero ¿raro en que aspecto?

-Ah no sé, es como muy callado y no le gusta repetir las cosas, y se me queda viendo, creo que la maestra Mónica le advirtió que no estudio... -sonrió apenada-

-Eso quiere decir que debes estudiar aún más, y evitar que te llamen la atención -se sentó en una banca observando el lago-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no quiero estudiar... -dijo con pesadez- yo solo quiero estar contigo...

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo, pero no me gusta que no estudies... tus notas no han mejorado nada y sigues sacando tres en matemáticas

Se rasco la cabeza sonrojada- Lo siento... estudiare más... pero hoy no… mejor mmm Darien... me darías un beso...

Suspiró- No tienes remedio -volvió el rostro hacía ella-

Sonrió poco a poco- Solo uno... ¿sí?

-De acuerdo -tomo su rostro con suavidad- pero promete estudiar más

-Si... -asintió frenéticamente para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos y esperar por su beso-

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro cerrando sus ojos para unir sus labios a los de ella.

-Ayúdame -murmuró una pequeña niña de cabello rosado jalando la falda del uniforme de la rubia-

-¿Qué? -aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a la pequeña, de coletas como ella- pero... ¿quién eres tú?

-Tengo mucha hambre -murmuró cayendo inconsciente a sus pies-

X-X

_-¿Pequeña Dama? -aquello lo desconcertó de sobre manera al ver a la niña junto a su bombón- pero ¿cómo has llegado ahí?_

X-X

-¿Niña? -murmuró inclinándose junto a ella- ¿qué hacemos Darien?

Darien busco con la mirada a sus futuros padres- Parece que está sola, debemos llevarla a la policía...

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor... -Dijo acariciando su cabello- no mejor llevémosla a mi casa... siento que no la trataran bien...

-De acuerdo... -la tomo entre sus brazos- pero de todas formas debemos informar a la policía

-Sí, lo haremos, vamos... -dijo comenzando a caminar hacía su casa- no sé, siento que esta pequeña es... diferente...

Observo a la niña- ¿Diferente en que aspecto?

-No sé, siento como si... la conociera...

-Jamás la he visto que extraño... -murmuró mientras caminaba hacía casa de su novia-

-Si es muy extraño... -murmuró observando a la pequeña, todo eso era tan raro y sentía que debía proteger a la niña, como si significara algo para ella, algo que no entendía muy bien por qué-

Ya no dijo nada, tan solo continuo caminando hasta llegar a su casa- Otro día disfrutaremos del parque...

-Sí, no te preocupes... -sonrió sutilmente abriendo la puerta de la casa- creo que deberé llamar a las chicas ¿no crees?

-Si me parece bien... ¿me llamaras si me necesitas?

-Sí, no te preocupes, seguramente no tardaran en llegar... -lo condujo hacía la sala para que dejara a la niña recostada en el sofá- te llamare más tarde...

-Esperare tu llamada -murmuró al dejar a la niña recostada- hasta más tarde

-Adiós Darien... -sonrió sutil a su novio para volver en seguida a ver a la niña, sentía como si de verdad tuviera que protegerla, en seguida se alejó hacía el teléfono para avisarle a sus amigas que debían ir a su casa lo más pronto posible-

La niña abrió sus ojos aun confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Hola... estas en mi casa... -dijo observándola, había estado sentada observándola, había en ella algo que se le hacía tan familiar- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Se... Serena ¿y tú? -sonrió al verla-

-¿Serena? -la miro sorprendida- yo... yo también me llamo Serena...

-¿En verdad? -fijo su mirada en ella- ¿tienes dulces?

-Sí, pero... -se puso de pie mirándola fijamente- no te los acabes porque también son míos... ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió divertida yendo a buscar en su cajón algunos dulces- Volví... aquí tienes...

-Muchas gracias se ven deliciosos -tomo unos cuantos dulces para comerlos-

-¿Y tus papás? -preguntó volviendo a sentarse frente a ella-

Se quedó pensativa recordando lo que Plut le había dicho- Mis papás... -jugo con sus manos nerviosa- bueno este...

-¿Qué ocurre? -se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos- ¿dónde están tus papás?, quieres que te lleve a la policía para que los busquen...

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?, tengo miedo

-Pero... ¿de qué tienes miedo pequeña? -preguntó oprimiendo sus manos- la policía puede encontrar a tus padres... ¿no los quieres ver?

-Es... que donde están mis padres la policía no podrá llegar

-¿Dónde están?, ¿yo te puedo ayudar?

Volvió su mirada hacía ella- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Esa mirada hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, como si verla así le produjeran ganas de llorar- Esta bien, pero debemos buscar a tus papás ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una sonrisa abrazándola efusivamente- Gracias Serena...

-Serena... -murmuró sorprendida ante su abrazo, un calor la envolvió cuando la niña la toco- tranquila... ahora vamos hay que ver que hizo mi mamá para que comas, seguro debes estar muriendo de hambre...

-Si tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer...

-Está bien vamos... seguro debe haber algo listo...-dijo observándola, sonrió sutil- ¿cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Mi mamá se llama -guardo silencio al notar que pronunciaría el nombre de su madre- le dicen reina...

-¿Reina? -sonrió tomando su mano para llevarla a la cocina- es un bonito nombre...

Se sonrojo- Mamá es muy bonita

-¿De verdad?, ¿y tu papá? -pregunto mientras veía que había hecho su mamá de comer, encontrando un poco de arroz-

Desvió su mirada- Papá no me quiere...

-¿Como que no te quiere?, todos los papás quieren a sus hijos... ¿por qué dices que no te quiere?

-Es que mi papá, siempre me mira feo... antes era muy cariñoso conmigo pero ya no lo es... y no sé qué hice para que dejara de quererme

-Ah no creo que te mire feo, a lo mejor solo está ocupado, mi mamá me regaña mucho por mis malas calificaciones pero me quiere... seguro tu papá es igual...

-¿Crees que en verdad mi papa si me quiera? -sonrió con ilusión- 

X-X

_Seiya cerro sus ojos verlas juntas, ver a la pequeña llorar le rompía el corazón- Lo que diera por estar ahí..._

X-X

-Sí, tu papá debe quererte tanto como tu mamá, mejor cuéntame de ella, ¿qué hace?, ¿te quiere mucho? -pregunto sirviéndole un poco de arroz así como agua-

-Mi mamá es una mujer muy sabia... sabes tengo un amigo que siempre me cuenta cosas muy lindas y que me quiere mucho

-¿De verdad?, entonces ese amigo debe ser muy importante para ti, ves debes tener mucha gente que te quiere...

-Tú también me vas a querer ¿verdad?

-Claro que si pequeña Serena... -sonrió observándola- ¿y ese amigo tuyo tiene tu edad?

Negó alegremente- Es de la edad de mi mamá

-Ah ya veo… ¿y de dónde vienes pequeña?

-Yo... -comió un poco de arroz- esta delicioso...

-Qué bueno que te gusto, mi mamá cocina delicioso... -sonrió sentándose frente a ella- cuéntame de tu amigo...

-Siii ¿qué quieres saber de él? -mientras seguía comiendo-

-No sé... mmm ¿es guapo?

-Muy guapo...

-¿Y por qué es tu amigo?

-Siempre me cuida mucho... me llevo al parque

-Debe quererte mucho... ¿y tú mamá no se enoja que sea tu amigo?

-No… él también es amigo de mi mamá y sé que lo quiere mucho

-Entonces deben ser muy buenos amigos... -sonrió observándola- bueno entonces buscaremos a tu amigo ¿te parece?

-¿Crees que podremos encontrarlo? -sonrió ilusionada-

-Tal vez... -Sonrió- encontraremos también a tus padres

Asintió muy contenta- Gracias Serena, me siento feliz porque estas a mi lado

-Bueno creo que ahora que ya comiste debes descansar... -sonrió tomando su mano- ¿quieres?

-Si tengo mucho sueño -bostezó tallando sus ojos-

-Bueno vamos a que descanses... luego comenzaremos a buscar a tu amigo y a tus padres...

-¿Me cargas?

-Claro... -sonrió acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos- pesas un poco, pero creo que sí puedo llevarte a mi recamara...

La abrazo acurrucándose junto a ella- ¿Estarás conmigo cuando despierte?

-Sí, si eso quieres... -sonrió mientras la abrazaba más a ella, esa sensación no la abandonaba al contrario se hacía más intensa-

Se acomodó aspirando su aroma- Hueles igual que mi mamá...

Sonrió sutil- ¿Huele a helado y más helado?

-Algo así -murmuró cerrando sus ojos-

La recostó sobre la cama cubriéndola con la manta- Descansa pequeña Serena... -murmuró cubriéndola con una manta para hincarse a su lado y observarla-

Luna entro en la habitación acercándose a su dueña extrañada al ver a la niña maulló para llamar su atención.

-Hola Luna... ella es Serena... -dijo observando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida- ¿no te parece familiar?

Se acerco a la niña- Bastante familiar... parece cansada...

-Sí, creo que ha viajado mucho, la ayudare a buscar a sus padres, y a un amigo de su mamá... creo que está perdida...

-Es extraño que se llame igual que tu...

-Sí, es muy raro... Luna... -volteo a ver a la pequeña gata negra- siento que debo protegerla... ¿por qué?

-Quizás porque es pequeña y se ve tan indefensa… -se acercó a ella- sabes hace unos días percibí un aura extraña... debes tener cuidado

-¿Algo malo? -volteo preocupada a ver a la niña- ¿crees que tiene que ver con ella?

-No estoy segura... no parece ser mala... pero si te sugiero estar alerta...

-Pero se ve tan indefensa... -suspiró recargando los codos en la cama- sabes hoy llego un profesor nuevo a la escuela...

-¿Un profesor? -se recostó junto a ella observando a la niña- ¿y la señorita Mónica no les dará clases este año?

-Creo que no, pero sabes ese profesor es algo extraño... en todo el día no dejo de verme, pensé que era porque estaba medio dormida ya sabes, pero no creo…

-Mañana te acompañare a la escuela y veremos qué clase de hombre es ese profesor

-Está bien, pero sabes... -volteo a ver a su amiga- dijo que era yo... que no podía equivocarse, incluso él... -se quedó pensando en el instante en que se acercó a ella- me tomo de aquí... -señalando el lugar donde la había tocado-

-Serena... -se levantó- entonces no es cualquier hombre... ¿se lo comentaste a las chicas?

-No… porque no le di importancia...

-Aun así... no me parece que sea algo ordinario... averiguare...

-Está bien, aunque debo decir que es un hombre muy atractivo... a lo mejor solo me confundió con alguien

-Es posible... de cualquier forma estate alerta

-Si Luna no te preocupes, oye podrías quedarte con la niña, las chicas no tardan en llegar...

-Está bien yo la cuida, anda ve...

-Gracias Luna... -sonrió saliendo de la habitación para esperar a que sus amigas llegaran, definitivamente tendría mucho que platicar con ellas y ver qué es lo que harían con esa pequeña-

La gata se recostó a un lado de la niña observándola detenidamente por si encontraba algo extraño en ella.

X-X

_Sentía como las espinas se incrustaban aún más en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada por las mismas, varias partes de su cuerpo sangraban, luchaba para no dejarse vencer, por el cansancio y las heridas, los días habían pasado, lo único que le daba fuerza era ver a su adorada bombón, frente a él a cada instante, en ocasiones reía con sus ocurrencias, con sus gestos infantiles, había conocido aún más de ella, incluso la alegria que le daba cuando veía a su novio, o cuando dormía y en sueños mencionaba su nombre sin duda alguna era una chica enamorada. La pequeña se había quedado con ella y había sido bien recibida por sus padres y las amigas de la misma, convivía con cada una, reía como cualquier niña, ahora ya no le decían Serena, la llamaban por el nombre de Rini, la Pequeña Dama comenzaba a vivir una verdadera infancia, como en ese instante en que observaba a sus amores caminando cerca del centro comercial._

X-X

-Podemos comprar un helado para las dos ¿te parece Rini? -pregunto señalando una heladería-

-¿Puede ser de fresa y chocolate? -saltaba muy feliz por la calle-

-Claro que si... -sonrió-

Corrió hacía la nevería deteniéndose en seco cuando vio a tres chicos salir de la misma y doblar la esquina de la calle- Pero si es... -sonrió ilusionada corriendo detrás de los chicos- espera...

-¿Rini a dónde vas? -corrió detrás de ella-

Respiro agitada- Es que allá va mi amigo

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo, ¿estas segura que era él? -corrió tomando su mano para tratar de alcanzar al grupo de chicos-

-Si es él -sonrió feliz corriendo junto con ella-

-Corre, ojala que si los alcancemos... -corrió hacía ellos, pero varia gente comenzó a salir impidiéndoles ver hacía donde iba, por más que trataba de alzarse para verlos pero era imposible-

Busco con la mirada por donde pude haberse ido- Fighter... ¿dónde estás? -murmuró con tristeza al ver que lo habían perdido de vista-

-¿Fighter? –Murmuró al voltear a verla y notar que algunas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas-tranquila... -se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla- ya lo encontraremos te lo prometo...

La abrazo sollozando- Plut me dijo que él podía ayudar a mi mamá

-¿Plut?, ¿quién es Plut? -la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para llevarla hacía una banca-

Oculto el rostro en su cuello sin parar de llorar.

-Ya tranquila Rini... -murmuró abrazándola con fuerza, verla llorar le producía un dolor en el corazón difícil de describir-

Sintió sus brazos cálidos, no podía dejar de llorar quería ayudar a su mamá.

X-X

Había vuelto a la nevería por mas helado, al salir vio en una banca a la niña llorando, y a la chica tratando de consolarla, sonrió volvió a entrar a la nevería y compro dos helados más, para acercarse a ellas- Las niñas bonitas se ven mejor cuando sonríen -murmuró extendiendo un helado a la pequeña-

Subió la mirada hacía quien le hablaba, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar, quizá porque no podía consolar a la pequeña o porque la voz de ese chico tenía un semblante que la hacía sentirse tranquila- Rini... mira un helado... -murmuró a su oído, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar- 

-No quiero... -murmuró ocultando más el rostro-

-¿Por qué llora? -pregunto curioso observando a ambas chicas- también traje un helado para ti –les mostro los helados- me ayudarías comienzan a derretirse

-Ah sí lo siento... -trato de sonreír y tomo un helado- 

-Quiero a... -volteo ante la curiosidad que esa voz le produjo- Fighter... -sin dudarlo se soltó de los brazos de Serena y se impulsó hacía ese joven- te encontré...

Miro extrañado a la niña, quizás por su impulso o porque lo llamaba por el nombre de su otra identidad- Mi nombre es Seiya... pequeña...

-No... -negó abrazándose a sus piernas- eres Fighter... ¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo... la pe... Serena...

Se extrañó aún más, fijo su mirada en la rubia- Perdóname pequeña... -se agachó levantando su rostro- creo que jamás olvidaría a una niña tan bonita -seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza- quizás quieras refrescar mi memoria

Serena miraba incrédula aquella escena, Rini hablaba con tal seguridad que era difícil creer que no dijera la verdad.

Rini se quedó callada observándolo, era él estaba segura, quizá un poco más joven, aunque recordó que Plut le había dicho que era el pasado y que no la reconocerían- Lo siento... yo... me confundí...

Sonrió- Bueno entonces ¿me aceptaras este rico helado a cambio de una sonrisa?

Asintió, seguía siendo igual, o más bien en el futuro era igual de comprensivo con ella- Gracias... -murmuró tomando el helado, cuando hubiera querido que la consolara como en el futuro-

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou mucho gusto -ahora se dirigió a la rubia-

-Soy Serena Tsukino... -dijo sonriendo sutil, aunque aún estaba confundida sobre si de verdad Rini se había equivocado de persona, más al ver la manera tan insistente que tenia de observarlo- gracias por los helados...

-Ha sido un placer –sonrió fijando detenidamente su mirada en ella- sabes llegue hace pocos días con mis hermanos no conocemos mucho la ciudad ¿te gustaría ser nuestra guía de turista?

X-X

_-Genial ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? -se regañó a sí mismo y a la vez sorprendido de verse tiempo atrás- gracias Plut... -cerro sus ojos cediendo un poco ante el cansancio durmiendo-_

X-X

-Si... -dijo rápidamente Rini, así aunque no la conociera podría estar cerca de él, quizá entonces podría ayudarla-

-Ah bueno... es que yo... -estaba apenada, aunque ver la mirada de Rini solo asintió- de acuerdo...

-Perfecto entonces ven te presentare a mis hermanos estamos ensayando...

-¿Ensayando? -pregunto poniéndose de pie comiendo un poco de helado- vamos Rini...

-Siii -sonrió feliz, saltando de la banca-

-Si dentro de pocos días tendremos una audición... es muy importante para nosotros que nuestras canciones sean escuchadas

-¿Cantas? -lo miro confundida- digo no dudo que lo hagas mal, pero... ¿vienen de muy lejos?

-Más lejos de lo que puedas imaginar... -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo-

-Entiendo... -murmuró observándolo- oye disculpa a Rini, es solo que no pasa un buen momento

-Parece una niña muy agradable, se parece mucho a ti

-¿De verdad? -volteo a ver a la niña que se había adelantado un par de pasos-

-Claro y me imagino que tú también eres muy agradable

-Gracias... -se sonrojo sutil- ¿y tus hermanos se parecen a ti?

-Quizás pero yo soy el más guapo de los tres

Lo miro fijamente- ¿Sabes que eres muy arrogante?

Se detuvo- ¿Te gustaría ser mi fan número uno?

-¿Y por qué tendría que serlo?

-Por qué seré muy famoso, y como tal necesito fans ¿no te parece?

-Hasta que no te escuche cantar no puedo ser tu fan, que seas guapo no quiere decir que cantes bien...

-Te sorprenderé ya lo veras, después no vas a querer apartarte de mi

-Si claro... -dijo indiferente comenzando a caminar- sabes tengo novio así que no creo

-Es una pena que ya tengas novio... pero sabes no soy celoso -camino detrás de ella-

Sonrió divertida- No creo que tardes mucho en tener fans...

-Es posible... después de todo soy irresistible

-¿Irresistible para quién?

-Para todas las mujeres

-Si definitivamente eres demasiado arrogante... y pretensioso...

-Es posible, mira ya llegamos -señalo una pequeña puerta donde se escuchaba música-

-¿Todos tocan instrumentos? -pregunto tomando la mano de Rini para entrar juntas-

-Así es... también cantamos en mi caso toco la batería y la guitarra

-Me gustaría escucharlos...

-Wow –Rini corrió al ver el lugar, y se sorprendió al reconocer a los otros chicos, que los miraban extrañados-

-Ya volví, y encontré a nuestra guía de turistas, les presento a la señoría Serena Tsukino

-Y yo soy Serena... bueno ahora me dicen Rini... -sonrió observando a los jóvenes- 

-Mucho gusto... -Serena saludo, eran igual de guapos que Seiya definitivamente tendrían éxito- 

-Fuiste por un helado y trajiste dos chicas... vaya que andas muy perdido... -dijo el chico de cabello plateado volviendo a tocar la guitarra-

-Él es Yaten es un poco gruñón y él es Taiki

-Seiya... ¿podemos hablar por favor? -dijo Taiki colocando la guitarra en el piso-

-Claro, discúlpenme un momento -se acercó a su hermano que seguramente lo regañaría-

-¿Seiya olvidaste porque estamos aquí?, no vinimos a conocer este lugar... ni mucho menos a conocer chicas...

-No he olvidado nuestra misión... Taiki... pero si queremos encontrar a nuestra princesa debemos actuar como lo que pretendemos ser... además -volvió su mirada a la niña-

-¿Además que? -pregunto volteando a ver a las dos chicas-

-Esa niña... me llamo por mi otra identidad

-¿Qué? -pregunto preocupado- pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo lo supo?

-No lo sé... en cuanto me vio me abrazo parecía muy feliz, y me llamo por ese nombre... además -llevo la mano a su corazón- siento algo extraño aquí

-¿Extraño?, vamos Seiya... no tendrías porque sentir nada al respecto, no son más que unas chicas desconocidas y más te vale que no te acerques a ellas, averiguaremos porque esa niña te conoce por tu otra identidad...

-¿No crees que nos conviene tenerlas cercas?, ¿no crees que podría ser una pista que nuestra princesa nos está dando?

-Quizá tengas razón, pero no se... no me dan confianza, el hecho de que conozca tu otra identidad...

-La única que podría conocernos por esa identidad es la princesa... a nadie le hemos revelado nuestro secreto... no encuentro otra explicación

-Posiblemente, aun así, ten cuidado... y espero que solo sea por nuestra princesa y no por algo más... -dijo observando cómo aunque trataba de no mirar a la rubia Seiya no despegaba la mirada de ella-

-Lo tendré -murmuró volviendo a acercarse- bueno entonces tomen asiento señoritas mis hermanos y yo les daremos un concierto disfrútenlo ahora que es gratis que dentro de poco les costara

-Entonces ya no iremos a verlos... -sonrió divertida tomando a Rini para cargarla y sentarla en sus piernas para poder disfrutar de aquel pequeño concierto-

-Ya veremos ¿listos Taiki, Yaten? -se sentó tras la batería comenzando a tocar-

Rini no podía dejar de verlos, era la primera vez que los veía en esa faceta, desde que recordaba siempre habían sido guerreros muy diferentes a las Sailors pero no por eso menos poderosos, aunque debía decir que Fighter era muy bueno tocando la batería y cantando, mientras los veía recordaba como la habían cuidado en ocasiones los tres o las pláticas divertidas con su amigo.

Seiya tocaba la batería y cantaba con mayor entusiasmo, elevando su voz para transmitir su mensaje tan especial.

Abrazo con más calidez a la pequeña, escuchar a Seiya le transmitía una tranquilidad y felicidad que no conocía y que sin duda quería seguir escuchando.

El ensayo duro una hora más, al finalizar se acercó a ellas- ¿Y bien?, ¿ahora si serás mi fan número uno?

-Mmm no se creó que lo pensare... -sonrió- felicidades son muy buenos, seguro tendrán mucho éxito...

-Muchas gracias... –Taiki fijo su mirada en ella unos instantes y enseguida desvió su mirada-

-Gracias... ahora si nos disculpas... nos tenemos que ir... -dijo Yaten acomodando su instrumento- 

-Ah sí claro... nosotras también ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Rini?

-¿Tan pronto? -murmuró con tristeza, se sentía muy feliz en ese lugar-

-Si... recuerdas tenemos cosas que hacer, además estamos interrumpiendo... -dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña-

-¿Volveremos a verlos?

-Seiya, vámonos... -dijo Taiki observando a la pequeña que parecía tener mucho interés en él- 

-Rini, se nos hace tarde... vamos...

Bajo su mirada triste.

-Volveremos a vernos pequeña...

-¿Mañana? -pregunto volviendo a sonreír-

-Las veré en el parque... después del ensayo

-Nos vemos mañana entonces... -asintió sonriéndole- gracias por dejarnos escucharlo... vamos Rini, despídete...

-Hasta mañana -sonrió feliz de haberlo encontrado- 

-Hasta mañana... -un tanto nervioso salió detrás de sus hermanos que lo esperaban-

-¿Que te traes tú con ellas? -pregunto Yaten caminando delante de él- ¿es en serio que las veras mañana?

-Claro... las veré mañana... esa niña conoce mi identidad y quiero saber por qué...

-¿Seguro que es por eso? -volteo a verlo un segundo volviendo la mirada hacía el frente- te vi viendo demasiado a esa chica... recuerda porque estamos aquí...

-No lo olvido... Yaten -suspiro mientras caminaba-

-Está bien... -dijo no muy convencido- 

-Dejen de pelear, tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo... -dijo Taiki adelantándose-

X-X

Rini salió corriendo para verlo marcharse, sonrió feliz de haberlo encontrado, estaba segura que él ayudaría a su mamá.

-Rini... ¿estas segura que es él?, no pareció reconocerte...

-Es él... Serena... estoy segura -volvió su mirada hacía ella-

La miro desconcertada- Pues no parece muy grande, dijiste que tenía la edad de tu mamá... se ve muy joven, además es muy arrogante...

-Bueno es que... -jugo nerviosa con sus manos- yo...

-¿Mentiste? -pregunto observándola-

-No… no te he mentido Serena... mi mamá me enseñó a no mentir

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Comenzó a llorar- Si te lo digo no me vas a creer... pero necesito su ayuda... Plut me dijo que buscara a Sailor Moon y a Fighter

La observo, ese comentario sí que la había puesto nerviosa- ¿Sailor Moon para qué?, ¿quién es Fighter?

-Él es Fighter... por favor tienes que creerme... mi mamá está en peligro y ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarla... -sus lágrimas se habían acrecentado aún más-

Se hinco a su lado abrazándola- Tranquila, dime... ¿qué le paso a tu mamá?

-Cayo en el sueño eterno -se abrazó a ella- y no quiero que nada le pase...

-¿Un sueño eterno? -la abrazo fuertemente- te ayudare a buscar a Sailor Moon, ¿pero ella en que te puede ayudar?

Se separo un poco de ella- Puede despertarla...

-Bien la buscaremos entonces...

-Gracias Serena -la abrazo con más fuerza- gracias por cuidar de mí... estaría perdida sin ti

-Shhh tranquila, anda vamos, creo que tenemos que contarle esto a las chicas ¿te parece bien?

Asintió limpiándose los ojos de aquellas lágrimas de tristeza al recordar a su madre.

-Buenos vamos... ya no llores, tranquilízate... -sonrió tomando su mano para dirigirse al templo-

Camino siguiéndola hacía el templo sabía que en algún momento debería revelar su procedencia pero no estaba segura.

-Chicas, ya llegamos... -dijo sonriendo a sus amigas para que no prestaran mucha atención a la pequeña Rini-

-Serena que bueno que llegas Lita acaba de hacer unas galletas muy ricas

-Galletas si, que rico, gracias Mina... -dijo corriendo hacía la charola-

-Siempre llegando tarde... -dijo Rei observando a su amiga y en seguida a la niña-

-Nunca cambiara –Amy sonrió al verla comer las galletas-

-Chicas no es hora de pelear –sonrió Lita interviniendo antes de que se desatara una pelea entre sus amigas-

-No peleamos... -dijo Serena comiendo más galletas-

-¿Quien dijo que peleábamos? 

-Ustedes siempre pelean -tomo unas cuantas galletas- Rini estas son para ti

-Gracias Lita... -dijo sonriendo sutil comiendo una-

-Espero que te gusten

-Están deliciosas Lita... -dijo llevándose otra galleta a la boca- 

-No te las acabes Serena, también queremos comer... -dijo Amy sonriendo robándole una-

-Es verdad también queremos comer –Mina se acercó para comer más galletas iniciando la guerra por ver quién podría comer más-

X-X

_Seiya abrió sus ojos no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ni que había ocurrido con su yo joven, ahora las veía muy divertidas comiendo galletas, sonrió al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, la puerta se abrió y Darien entro, Seiya se tensó deseando que no viera a la niña._

_-¿Aun sigues vivo?, vaya pensé que estarías muriendo... aunque bueno no creo que falte mucho para eso... -dijo caminando a su alrededor-_

_-No te daré ese gusto -murmuró fijando su mirada en él-_

_-¿De verdad? -sonrió con ironía- te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que sí, que tú mismo desearas morir, porque todo comenzara esta noche... todo para que tu amor nunca se realice comenzara hoy,.._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Endimión?_

_-Impedir por supuesto que Serena se llegue a enamorar de ti... el amor debe ser más fuerte aun..._

_-¿Y de qué forma lo harás?, ¿es que nunca te diste cuenta del amor que ella tenía para ti?_

_-Pero nunca fue suficiente, porque llegaste tú y la hiciste dudar, la hiciste que me traicionara..._

_-Tu jamás valoraste el amor que te daba..._

_-¿Tu que sabes? -se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello de su uniforme-_

_-Lo sé perfectamente bien... conozco sus alegrías, su dolor..._

_-Cállate... tú no sabes nada, llegaste con tus aires de héroe, la hiciste que te recordara... no como tu deseabas pero por eso te permitió quedarte, por lo que significaste en el pasado... pese a que yo le decía que no podías quedarte…_

_Sonrió ligeramente- Eso quiere decir que jamás... cambiará... la amo Endimión y sé que en algún momento tu también la amaste... que un hay parte de ti de ese hombre_

_-Claro que cambiara... puedo hacer que jamás te recuerde, que no vuelvas a aparecer en nuestras vidas, te lo aseguro..._

_Cerro sus ojos- Tendrías que matarme para que esto ocurra_

_-¿Me estas retando? -Sonrió con ironía- puedo hacerlo y lo hare a la primera oportunidad..._

_-Sigo vivo... y muestra de ello es que no me doy por vencido con facilidad..._

_-¿Y quién dijo que lo haría ahora? -sonrió con diversión- sabes, dicen que no puedes volver al pasado e intervenir en él porque el futuro cambiara... ¿que pasaría si en el pasado el famoso cantante de cuarta Seiya Kou muriera?_

_-Eres un ser despreciable... -se movió tratando de librarse- te aseguró que suceda lo que suceda jamás dejare que me mates..._

_-Bueno ya lo veremos... por cierto ¿has disfrutado de ver a nuestra, perdón mi hermosa Serena?_

_-Sueña contigo y escribe cartas que tú nunca lees que solo dejas aun lado..._

_-Ah ya es suficiente... no es tan divertido hablar contigo, ya veras, dentro de poco todo cambiara..._

_Respiro profundamente- Ahora te aburro vaya que interesante te duele saber tus errores_

_-Di lo que quieras, pronto Serenity será solo mía... la saludare de tu parte... claro cuando despierte... -dijo saliendo de aquella cámara en que mantenía encerrado a Fighter-_

_Volvió la mirada a la pantalla su bombón caminaba de regreso a casa junto con la pequeña- Aún no se ha dado cuenta menos mal_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Antes que nada, gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, y por los reviews que nos han hecho llegar, y como siempre cuando se inicia algo nuevo los nervios se hacen presentes, y es que no saber que pensaran de la historia en si nos asusta.

Esperamos que les agrade lo que está a punto de iniciar, toda la trama y como será posible que nuestra pareja favorita pueda llegar a estar junta, el cómo se verán mezclados el futuro, el presente y el pasado de las chicas y sí, también de los chicos, en resumen una loca idea, una mezcolanza de situaciones que esperemos les agrade, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia ya saben cómo contactarnos.

Saludos.

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	3. Lagrimas

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 3**

**Lagrimas**

Ese día Rini parecía mucho más animada que en días anteriores, quizá se debía a que volvería a ver a ese chico que ella decía que era "Fighter" y porque no ella también lo estaba pero no por eso si no porque después de ver a ese chico ella vería a su novio, tenía días que no lo veía, él siempre se la pasaba estudiando y ella no había querido molestarlo, pero por fin ese día estaría con él, aunque veía que Rini no le era del todo agradable a él pero ni modo no podía llevarla de vuelta a casa ya que sus padres no estarían así que tendría que acompañarla, y ahora ahí estaban las dos en el parque esperando a su nuevo amigo. 

-Después podemos ir por un helado ¿quieres Rini?

-Si -murmuró jugando en el pasto- sabes...papá casi no me deja jugar en el parque...

-¿Por qué?, no hay nada más lindo que un parque, correr al aire libre, aunque también están los video juegos... -sonrió-

-¿Los videojuegos? -subió su mirada hacía ella- ¿qué es eso?

-¿Nunca has jugado video juegos? -pregunto sorprendida-

Negó un tanto confundida- ¿Qué son?

Sonrió al verlas platicar muy animadas- Buenas tardes señoritas

-Fighter... -dijo emocionada la niña corriendo a abrazarlo- perdón... Seiya... 

-Hola Seiya... -Dijo Serena observando a la pequeña, parecía como si con él fuera la única persona que se sentía totalmente a gusto-

Sonrió aun consternado- Hola pequeña -se agachó para quedar a su altura- te traje algo

-¿En serio?, ¿qué me trajiste? -pregunto emocionada esperando ansiosa-

Sonrió ligeramente- Una paleta -la saco de su bolsillo para entregársela-

-Como las que siempre me das... -dijo tomándola quitándole le envoltura rápidamente- gracias Fi... Seiya... 

-No tenías por qué molestarte... -Dijo observando a la niña, estaba feliz quizá mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado-

-¿Como las que siempre te doy? -murmuró desconcertado fijando la mirada en ella- no ha sido ninguna molestia... -se acercó mostrando una pequeña flor- traje esto para ti...

-Gracias, tampoco tenías porque molestarte... -dijo sonrojada- no sé si deba aceptarla, tengo novio recuerdas...

-No tiene nada de malo regalarle flores a una chica linda... aceptarla no te compromete en nada conmigo a menos que tú quieras claro está -sonrió con picardía-

Hizo una mueca tomando la flor- Pues te equivocas... yo quiero mucho a mi novio... ¿y bien para que nos querías ver?

Fijo su mirada en ella- Yo... bueno... quisiera ser su amigo -una oleada de celos invadió su ser al ver esa sonrisa que tenía para su novio- tu novio es un hombre muy afortunado... Bombón...

-Claro que lo es... -sonrió al pensar en Darien- oye pero yo me llamo Serena, no bombón...

-Lo sé pero -se acero a ella colocando la mano sobre sus chonguitos- tienes cabeza de bombón...

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?, no tengo cabeza de bombón... ni tampoco me gusta que me digas así... -dijo fingiendo molestia-

-No importa... ¿aceptarías ser mi amiga?

-Sí, si quiere ser tu amiga... -dijo Rini sonriendo, observándolos juntos la hacía sentir feliz y protegida- 

-Rini... -dijo en modo de regaño- bueno está bien, pero que te quede claro que yo ya tengo novio y lo quiero mucho... -sonrió al pensar en él-

-Está bien lo tendré muy en claro... ¿qué quieren hacer para divertirnos esta tarde?

-Hay que llevar a Rini a los videojuegos, nunca ha jugado...

-¿Videojuegos?, ¿que son los videojuegos?

-Ah no puedo creer que ninguno de los dos sepa que son los videojuegos... -dijo exasperada- está bien ahí iremos... ¿pues de que mundo vienen?

Ambos se sonrojaron desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos... y espero que se diviertan porque entonces si pensare que son de otro mundo... -tomo a la niña de la mano viendo a su vez que ella hacía lo mismo con Seiya-

Aquella sensación fue aún más fuerte, mientras caminaba, observo a la niña y enseguida a la rubia, su mirada tenía algo especial, algo que lo atrapaba.

-Que felicidad siento... -murmuró la pequeña feliz observándolos a ambos-

-¿Nunca salías con tus padres? -pregunto observando a la niña que a su parecer se sujetaba con fuerza de ambos-

-Solo una vez... pero... nunca me había sentido tan feliz como hoy... -bajo su mirada- "si Fighter fuera mi papa... todo sería tan distinto" -sacudió su cabeza desechando esa idea-

-Seguramente tus padres te extrañan... así que no te preocupes ya tendrás mas días junto a ellos ya lo veras...

Asintió con tristeza- Quiero salvar a mi mamá...

-Y lo lograras ya verás... -sonrió sutil subiendo la mirada hacía Seiya que no entendía nada, negó para que no le preguntara nada, después le platicaría un poco sobre ella-

Asintió confundido entendía cada vez menos, y sin duda descubriría el misterio que encerraba esa pequeña- Entonces vamos a divertirnos

-Si vamos... ya verás los videojuegos te encantaran... -le sonrió a la niña oprimiendo su mano- y seguro a ti también... -dijo a Seiya-

-Seguramente -oprimió la mano de la pequeña para que se alegrara-

X-X

_-Vaya ironía... -murmuró divertido, observándolos- sucede lo mismo...ahora entiendo... lo único que hizo la pequeña fue adelantar nuestro encuentro y aunque es de forma diferente... es... exactamente igual -fijo su mirada jugaban en los videojuegos, él se había sentado en uno y en poco tiempo batió el record ante la mirada sorprendida de su bombón, esa mirada llena de sorpresa y asombro que lo había enamorado, sin duda sucedería igual- y más vale que te enamores pronto de ella... -había reído junto con ellos, ahora se despedían, Serena iría a ver a su novio, aunque él le había pedido quedarse un poco más con la pequeña mientras tenía su cita a lo cual Serena había accedido, volvería al centro de videojuegos por ella más tarde._

X-X

Se había divertido como nunca, pese a que ni Rini ni Seiya habían jugado antes lo habían hecho muy bien, ahora estaba feliz de ver a su amado Darien, el cual definitivamente había extrañado y ahí estaba sentado en la misma banca de siempre esperando por ella- ¡Darien! -grito emocionada corriendo hacia él sentándose a su lado rodeando su brazo-

Mostro una ligera sonrisa al verla, la cual se desvaneció al recordar el sueño que lo había estado atormentando esos días- Llegaste tarde

-Lo siento, estaba con Rini y con el chico que te conté, parece que se conocen aunque no estoy muy segura... pero ya estoy aquí, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Así que estabas con ese chico? -murmuró con molestia- lo siento... ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novio...

-¿Qué?, ah Darien es una broma ¿verdad?, solo platicamos además ahí estaba Rini... -dijo sonriéndole- ¿estas celoso?

-No… simplemente ya no quiero ser tu novio... eres demasiado infantil ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de serlo?

-Pero... -lo soltó lentamente- Darien yo te quiero... yo voy a cambiar te lo prometo... no te enojes por favor...

-Lo siento ya me canse de ti Serena... -se puso de pie presionando su puño le dolía herirla pero eso era lo mejor- tengo que irme adiós

-Darien no... -se puso de pie sujetando su mano- llegue tarde pero ya no lo hare, dejare de ir a los videojuegos, estudiare más, ya no dormiré en clase, por favor... -dijo con ojos llorosos-

Se soltó de ella fijando su mirada triste y llorosa- Has lo que quieras pero no te acerques a mí...

-Darien... -murmuró no pudiendo evitar llorar- no te vayas por favor... seré una mejor novia...

Camino alejándose hacía donde estaba su moto tenía que alejarse antes de arrepentirse.

-¡Darien! -grito al ver que se alejaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, preguntándose ¿por qué?-

X-X

_-¿Esa es su idea? -hizo una mueca al verla llorar- no veo como conseguirá que solo lo ame si tan solo la lastima..._

X-X

Se había dejado caer en la banca, no podía dejar de llorar, lo quería y ahora estaba sin él, la noche había caído, poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se iban encendiendo, ya no lloraba simplemente no quería moverse pero entonces recordó a la niña, seguramente estaría preocupada y no podía abandonarla, no ahora que ella también estaba sola, camino lentamente de regreso, en su mente no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Darien "no te acerques a mi" y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Seiya caminaba con la niña en brazos se había quedado dormida, buscaba a Serena, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla cuando la vio- Bombón...

Tan solo su voz, escuchar ese sobre nombre hizo que el sentimiento la invadiera más, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

Se acercó tan rápido como pudo- Bom... ¿qué te ocurrió? -ver sus lágrimas hizo que algo en su interior se removiera, algo desconocido-

-Seiya... -se abrazó a él teniendo cuidado con la pequeña que dormía en su hombro-

La abrazo con su brazo libre- ¿Por qué lloras bombón?

-Yo... -murmuró comenzando a llorar- no puedo...

-Vamos a dejar a Rini a casa... y después me contaras lo que te ocurre ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, se separó de su abrazo y limpio sus mejillas empapadas- Lo siento, te deje a Rini... debe estar muy cansada...

-No te preocupes... me la pase muy bien con ella -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, fijo su mirada en la luna, perdiéndose por unos instantes-

-Gracias por cuidarla... -dijo observándolo un segundo-

-No fue nada... -siguió caminando- la luna parece triste hoy...

-¿Te parece? -murmuró con los ojos llorosos-

-Si... quizás me creas loco... pero...

-¿Pero...? -volteo a verlo-

-Cuando veo la luna... puedo sentir a la princesa de la luna... sé que es una leyenda... pero seguramente ahora la princesa está muy triste... me gustaría poderla consolar

Sonrió con tristeza- Es posible que este triste, pero no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer...

-Quizás... -fijo su mirada en la niña- pero aun así... me gustaría estar a su lado y abrazarla, aunque quizás no sea mucho viniendo de una estrella...

-Aun no eres famoso, todavía no eres una estrella... -Dijo entre divertida y triste-

-Pero lo seré... aunque el brillo de una estrella no es tan esplendoroso como lo es el de la luna... sin embargo las estrellas buscan estar con ella tan solo para brindarle su compañía...

Habían llegado a casa- Dejare a la niña dentro, ¿me esperas en el parque de aquí cerca?

-Si... ahí te esperare... no tardes bombón

-No, gracias... -tomo con cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos para entrar a la casa, aun seguía vacía, sus padres no llegaban eso le daría tiempo de platicar y tranquilizarse, subió a la habitación para dejar a la niña recostada en la cama-

-Serena...

-¿Luna puedes quedarte con Rini?, voy a salir un momento... -dijo acomodando a la niña para luego arroparla-

-Si... ¿sucede algo?

-Darien termino conmigo... -Dijo observando a la niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, decirlo le producía dolor-

-¿Como que termino contigo por qué? -aquello desconcertó a la gata sin dudarlo salto a sus brazos-

-No sé... -murmuró abrazándola- yo... no sé qué hice mal, solo... termino conmigo

-Seguro debe ser un mal entendido Serena...

-No lo sé, pero... Luna quédate con Rini, estaré en el parque con Seiya...

-¿El amigo de Rini?

-Sí, está esperando... -bajo a la gatita a la cama- no tardo...

-Está bien yo cuidare de Rini...

-No tardo... -murmuró observando a la pequeña que estaba profundamente dormida, así salió de la casa hacía el parque, a lo lejos pudo ver a Seiya que la esperaba, cuantas veces había estado en ese mismo lugar con Darien, pensar en él nuevamente hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-

Seiya la observo acercarse, aun lloraba- Bombón...

-Lo siento no quise hacerte esperar... -murmuró limpiándose las mejillas- creo que nunca voy a ser una chica puntual...

-Hoy llegaste antes que yo -murmuró consternado-

-Pero eso no es suficiente... soy una chica torpe, infantil, nunca estudio, me quedo dormida en clases... no soy bonita, y siempre soy impuntual...

-No es mucho lo que te conozco bombón... pero -se acercó a ella- eres una chica increíble... eres muy bonita... y sabes... me gustas mucho

Desvió la mirada- Seiya, ni en estos momentos dejas de bromear... acabo de terminar con mi novio y yo... no sé porque...

-No es una broma... y si termino contigo es un idiota... por qué no sabe lo que está dejando -tomo su mano con suavidad- déjame ser como esa estrella que está siempre cerca de la luna cuidándola... aun si solo eso puede hacer...

Volteo a verlo, viendo sus manos- No me conoces Seiya, ni siquiera sabes quién soy...

-Tampoco me conoces a mí... lo único que se es que me basta una mirada tuya para enamorarme... no te pido que seas mi novia... tan solo que me permitas estar cerca de ti...

-Se supone que platicaríamos sobre lo que paso, no que tratarías de conquistarme... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- fue un error venir... -decir aquello le produjo un dolor en el pecho como si alejarse no fuera lo indicado-

Sujeto su mano acercándola hacía él abrazándola- Perdóname...

-Yo lo quiero... -murmuró dejándose abrazar, sujetándose de su camisa con fuerza- pero soy una niña tonta...

-A mí no me parece que seas tonta... -la abrazo con fuerza, al instante una imagen vino a su mente, sucedía lo mismo, abrazaba a una chica, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, en medio de un jardín hermoso ella lloraba y él la abrazaba sintiéndose impotente como en ese instante-

-Perdóname... -murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza, no podía dejar de llorar, porque lo único que quería era que Darien estuviera con ella-

La abrazo más hacía él, confortándola- Llora... llora todo lo que necesites... yo estaré aquí...

Ese fue el aliciente para desahogarse, se abrazó a él con fuerza, con miedo, todo lo que tenia se desmoronaba y ella no entendía porque motivo, si se habían amado en el pasado ¿por qué ahora tenía que dejarla solo por ser infantil?

X-X

_Seiya ponía atención en ambos- Hasta cuando dejaras de sufrir a causa de él bombón... -lagrimas asomaron sus mejillas le dolía verla así-_

X-X

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando, lentamente fue soltando a Seiya bajando la mirada no quería que la viera de esa forma- Lo siento... -murmuró jugando con sus manos-

-Tranquila -seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza- estaré a tu lado siempre que necesites hablar o desahogarte con alguien... aun si nada puedo hacer...

-Gracias Seiya... lo siento, apenas te conozco y yo...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- Siento que te conozco de toda la vida... no debes dejarte vencer... debes ser fuerte y yo te ayudare...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó observándolo, su mirada le producía tranquilidad y una sensación de protección que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía- ¿por qué eres así conmigo?

-Porque tú eres como la luna... luces brillante y esplendorosa ante todos... pero ¿cuantas personas te conocen en verdad? -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- seguro él no se detuvo a pensar en tus sentimientos antes de terminar contigo o no lo habría hecho

-¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto Seiya si apenas me conoces?, me dices las palabras exactas de cómo me siento...

-No me preguntes como... ni yo lo sé... es tan solo que siento que te conozco desde antes... que no es la primera vez que tú y yo nos encontramos... llámame loco si así quieres...

-Pues estás loco... -trato de sonreír limpiándose las mejillas-

-Eso está mucho mejor -sonrió acercándose un poco a ella besando su mejilla-

X-X

_Sonrió al ver ese instante, sintiéndose más tranquilo- Tengo que hacer algo para que despierte cuanto antes... o no podre protegerte... como es debido..._

X-X

Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios en su mejilla, sonrió sutil al separarse de él- Gracias Seiya, has sido un buen amigo...

-Seré tu amigo a partir de ahora, mañana será la audición... ¿me acompañarías?

-¿De verdad quieres que los acompañe? -pregunto ya más tranquila- ¿tus hermanos no se molestaran?

-Quizás un poco pero no les hagas caso... si quieres puedes traer a tus amigas será en un auditorio y habrá más gente...

-¿Y no estás nervioso?

-Bastante... pero si tú vas conmigo... sin duda daré lo mejor de mi

No podía apartar esas imágenes de su mirada, nuevos recuerdos comenzaban a formarse en su memoria- Seguramente a Taiki y Yaten les daría un infarto...

X-X

_Entro de forma imprevista a la cámara donde tenía prisionero a Fighter- Maldición, así que eso fue lo que paso... -dijo al ver como Serena sonreía a Seiya-_

_-No podrás cambiar nada -fijo su mirada en él- todo ocurre de la misma manera... tan solo has adelantado el momento_

_-¿Eso crees? -volteo a verlo- ¿crees que no puedo impedirlo?_

_-Sin darte cuenta has sido tú quien la ha arrojado a mis brazos... y no pienso perder la oportunidad_

_-Eso dices tú, pero ¿qué dice Seiya Kou en el pasado? -volteo a ver la imagen- aún no está enamorado, será fácil espantarlo... siempre pensé que en ese momento debí casarme con Serena... creo que es algo que debo cambiar entonces..._

_-Has cometido el mismo error... dejarla sola... dime ¿cuál fue tu gran ideal al terminar con ella?_

_-Cállate... -volteo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro- no dejare que te quedes con ella... tú no eres más que un intruso..._

_Sonrió aún más- Anda respóndeme... ¿qué esperabas de ella?, ¿por qué la terminaste?, ¿es por qué es infantil?, dime Darien Chiba ¿cuáles fueron tus razones?_

_-El amor para ser fuerte e invencible debe pasar por pruebas, que harán que ese amor crezca, pero contigo ahí no pasara como lo tenía previsto, pero no te preocupes, aun puedo remediarlo, Serena llora y no precisamente por ti..._

_-Llora por ti... llora porque ella en verdad te amaba Darien dices que jamás te ha visto como a mí... pero no te das cuenta de cómo ella siempre te miraba, de la ilusión que tenía por ti, que siempre ha tenido -desvió su mirada- desde el Milenio de Plata... pero te aseguro que eso cambiara... Diamante está presente y no descansara hasta quitártela... así que sea él o yo no la tendrás_

_-¡Diamante Black! -grito volviendo la mirada hacía la imagen- maldita sea..._

_Sonrió aún más- Y es el mismo que conocemos... diría que nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, todo se vuelve contra ti... hagas lo que hagas no podrás cambiar lo que ahora siente la Reina por mi_

_Oprimió su mano y esta a su vez hizo que las espinas que rodeaban a Fighter se clavaran más en su cuerpo- Tal vez, pero de eso a que puedas tenerla... lo siento soldado jamás volverás a verla ni a sentir su aroma... disfruta tu estancia aquí y las visiones del pasado que es lo único que tendrás ahora de ella_

_Soltó un grito ensordecedor al sentir las espinas clavarse aún más en su cuerpo, comenzó a sangrar aún más- Te juro que me voy a liberar y te matare... no volverás a hacer daño a la mujer que amo_

_-¿Tu matarme? -sonrió con burla- mejor dicho vamos a presenciar tu muerte y delante de la que dices es la mujer que amas... -tan solo un pequeño chasquido con los dedos y volteo hacía la pantalla-_

_Fijo su mirada en la pantalla, comenzaba a formarse una bruma oscura frente a ella, noto como el mismo se ponía delante de Serena dispuesto a defenderla._

X-X

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Son... -murmuró viendo como la nube comenzaba a difuminarse dejando ver un esqueleto que avanzaba hacía ellos, la impotencia mezclado con la tristeza la hicieron aferrarse al brazo de Seiya-

-No te apartes de mí bombón -retrocedió junto con ella extendiendo su brazo para no dejar que la dañaran-

-"Si tan solo pudiera alejarme... no puedo permitir que dañen a Seiya..." -Serena se sujetaba de la camisa del joven buscando la primera oportunidad para escapar-

Frunció el ceño el esqueleto se acercaba cada vez más a ellos- "¿Qué debo hacer?, demonios..." -metió la mano a su bolsillo tomando su transformador- Bombón... corre en cuanto te lo diga

-¡Ya! -grito Serena corriendo despavorida por un sendero entre muchos árboles-

La observo correr, en ese momento el esqueleto lo ataco como pudo se defendió perdiendo su transformador- Demonios... -empujo al esqueleto alejándolo de él, girándose por el césped para poder tomar su transformador-

Desde donde estaba pudo ver como aquel esqueleto amenazaba al joven que yacía en el césped no lo dudo un segundo al verlo en peligro- ¡Tiara luna acción! -esta luz salió disparada hacía su enemigo al cual paso decapitando-

Respiro profundamente fijando su mirada en la chica- Gracias... -fijo su mirada en el esqueleto, tirado, aun cuando este no tardo en regenerarse, y volverse a levantar- ¿de que esta hecho esta cosa? -sujeto su transformador, la mano del esqueleto se convirtió en una daga que estaba dispuesto a atravesar el corazón de Seiya, el cual solo atino alejarse-

-¡Corre! -grito acercándose hacía él tomando su mano para llevárselo de ahí y tratar de escapar-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Pero... -corría siguiéndola, pero el esqueleto les pisaba los talones-

-Tenemos que encontrar un escondite... -dijo tomando su mano con más fuerza, la ventaja es que ella conocía ese parque y podría encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse mientras pensaba que podían hacer-

Su calor era inconfundible- Esta cosa debe tener un punto débil, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo

-Sí, sí pero ahorita no… corre... -alcanzo a jalarlo al ver que ese esquela volvía a tirar un golpe directo para lastimarlo, por fin encontró un hueco entre un par de árboles y ramas que cubrían ese lugar-

Aquel movimiento los hizo caer, cayendo el debajo de ella- Gracias... Bombón...

Había cerrado los ojos al sentir que caían pero los abrió sorprendida al escuchar cómo le decía- ¿Qué?, no… yo... no soy esa bombón que dices...

-Claro que lo eres... acabas de salvar mi vida

-No, estás equivocado... -dijo observándolo para en seguida quitarse de encima de él-

-Jamás me equivoco, pero descuida... guardare tu secreto -se puso de pie, en ese momento el esqueleto los encontró y se abalanzo sobre ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, de pronto una rosa salió disparada y se clavó en la espalda del esqueleto desintegrándolo-

-Tuxedo Mask... -murmuró poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol-

Salto del árbol quedando frente a ellos- Sailor Moon no te distraigas...

Seiya se puso de pie observándolas a ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto acercándose- hablemos por favor...

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda- No hay nada de qué hablar Sailor Moon...

-Viniste a ayudarme, eso significa que aun te importo... por favor... -se acercó tomándolo del brazo-

Volvió su mirada fría hacía ella- No mal entiendas las cosas Sailor Moon...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas- Por favor, no me dejes...

Se soltó de su agarre, alejándose sin decir más.

-No te vayas... -dijo llorosa observando cómo se alejaba intento ir tras de él pero cuando menos lo pensó ya no estaba, por un segundo había olvidado el dolor que le había causado pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo solo viéndolo marcharse-

Seiya que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente se acercó a ella volviéndola a abrazar, sin decir una sola palabra.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos dejándose abrazar, dolía demasiado terminar con la persona que amaba, con la que sabía estaba destinada a estar porque Darien era su príncipe, su príncipe de la tierra.

Ver a aquel hombre despertó en el una rabia desconocía, nuevas imágenes se apoderado de su mente, las discernió una a una ¿que estaba ocurriendo?, brazo aún más a la guerrera.

X-X

_-Maldición... -apuño sus manos con rabia, como era posible que todo aquello no hubiera servido de nada, estuvo a nada de poder deshacerse de ese intruso y todo había fallado-_

_-¿Con eso pretendías eliminarme?, que infantil eres Endimión... y lo mas irónico es que tú mismo me has salvado –Dijo riendo, burlándose de lo que acaba de ver-_

_-Cállate... -oprimió la mano que a su vez hizo que las espinas se clavaran más en él- búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero al final seré yo quien me ría de ti..._

_Se quejo de dolor, pero aun así mantuvo su mirada fija en él- Tu amor hacía ella te traicionara... no obtendrás lo que quieres... -siguió riendo a carcajadas, aun cuando las espinas lo herían de sobremanera-_

_Se acercó a él jalándolo del cabello- ¿Eso crees?, recuerda, tengo un as bajo la manga que puedo usar en cualquier momento..._

_-Quiero ver que lo uses y fracases -lo miro retadoramente-_

_-De acuerdo... lo hare, y entonces veré tu cara al ver parte de lo que más amas desvanecerse... -lo soltó con fuerza para en seguida salir de ahí-_

_Respiro profundamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar esas espinas dentro de su cuerpo- Tengo que hacer algo... necesito ayuda -cerro sus ojos desesperado, lo había retado había sido inevitable- si él manda sueños a su yo pasado... ¿podré hacer lo mismo?_

X-X

Los días pasaban, los esqueletos seguían apareciendo a cada momento, las chicas luchaban contra ellos, pero estos parecía no estar interesados en ellas si no en una sola persona, afortunadamente la pequeña Rini se mantenía a salvo, mientras Endimión no reparara en su presencia estaría bien, él sabría defenderse, aun así debía intentar comunicarse, centro toda su energía en él- _Seiya escúchame..._

Estaba ensayando con toda su energía, concentrado en una sola cosa cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba y un zumbido incesante en los oídos mismo que lo hizo parar de tocar la batería.

_-Necesito tu ayuda..._

-¿Quien...? -se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¿quién eres?

_-No temas... sé que es muy pronto pero quiero que me digas ¿qué estás dispuesto hacer por Serena Tsukino?_

-¿Serena?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella? -volvió a llevar la mano a su cabeza- quiero cuidarla...

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque ella... ella es... especial...

_-¿Que sientes por ella? ¿Por qué quieres cuidarla?_

-Yo... -llevo ambas manos a la cabeza- la quiero... me he enamorado de ella...

_Sonrió- Buena respuesta... quiero que me ayudes a protegerla, pase lo que pase no dejes que regrese a los brazos de Tuxedo Mask es decir Darien Chiba... solo le causara más dolor y sufrimiento..._

-Pero ella lo ama...

_-Lo sé... pero debes confiar en mí..._

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto tratando de descifrar de donde provenía esa voz-

_-Si te lo digo no me vas a creer... pero necesito saber hasta qué punto estas dispuesto a creerme..._

-¿Ella corre peligro? -pregunto dejándose caer en el piso de rodillas, el dolor comenzaba a ser demasiado agudo-

_-Si... aunque en este momento eres tú el que corre mayor peligro aunque me imagino que ya lo sabes..._

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me quieren matar?

_-Eres el único que se interpone en su camino... tu encuentro con ella no debía haber sido en estos momentos..._

-¿Mi encuentro con...? -el dolor cada vez era más intenso- ¿Serena y yo...?

_-Necesitas más poder para lo que viene... si deseas protegerla... pero no solo ella necesita tu protección..._

-¿Quién más?

_-La pequeña dama... es decir la pequeña Rini..._

-¿La...? -murmuró en medio del dolor- ¿qué significa todo esto?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué significa Serena en mi vida?

_-Sé que lo descubrirás con el tiempo... pero no contamos con ese tiempo Seiya... sé que esto es confuso para ti... pero si de verdad quieres protegerla busca entre las visiones que has estado teniendo... concéntrate... sé que tú puedes hacerlo_

-Yo... -tenía muchas más preguntas, pero todo era tan confuso, y el dolor en su cabeza, el zumbido en los oídos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad termino llevándose ambas manos a los oídos-

_-Por favor... concéntrate -se quejó por el dolor que le producían las espinas-_

Cerro los ojos a su mente vino un hermoso jardín con cientos de flores, una fuente en medio con agua cristalina que brotaba salpicando sutilmente su uniforme, se encontraba sentado esperando a que ella apareciera por el pasillo que conducía a los jardines, y como siempre acompañarla a su paseo vespertino.

_-Ella es la Princesa de la Luna -murmuró-_

-¿Ella? -solo distinguía algunas sombras entre sus recuerdos- ¿la Princesa de la Luna?, ¿quién...?

_\- Concéntrate... la reconocerás..._

_-Princesa... -se puso de pie al verla entre los pilares del pasillo acercándose a donde estaba, lucía un bello vestido blanco y su singular peinado ondeando al viento-  
_

_-Fighter... -sonrió corriendo a su encuentro tomándolo inmediatamente del brazo-  
_

_-Princesa... -se sonrojo un poco enseguida se hinco ante ella- estoy listo para acompañarla a su paseo vespertino..._

-Pero... es... bombón... -las imágenes poco a poco fueron volviéndose menos borrosas-

_-Seiya... desde tiempos muy remotos siempre has estado a su lado para protegerla... pero quiero que lo hagas porque es así como tú lo deseas... no porque en algún momento fue tu deber, aunque nunca lo viste de esa forma_

-Yo... quiero protegerla... -murmuró observando aquella imagen donde ambos caminaban tranquilamente, ella sonreía mientras veía las flores y él no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus gestos-

_-Tu amor por ella puede que no sea correspondido... ¿aun así estas dispuesto a protegerla?_

-Lo sé... -murmuró con tristeza- sé que ella ama a su ex novio... pero yo... me he enamorado de bombón...

_-No te rindas... pase lo que pase... busca el poder que necesitas dentro de tu estrella... porque tú eres la estrella que protege a la luna... y ella es la luna... la Princesa de la Luna..._

-Entonces por eso... por eso la luna estaba triste... por ella... -murmuró con tristeza, pensar en ella en ese momento en que se veía tan frágil le hacía sentir los deseos de protegerla por siempre-

_-Si... y sé que harás todo para que ella sea feliz... sé que no te rendirás_

-No… yo quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero protegerla, pero... ¿quién eres tú?

_-Solo puedo decirte que soy alguien que como tu protege a la luna... -fijo su mirada en la pantalla donde la vio caminar- solo ten cuidado con el príncipe de la tierra... no es lo que parece..._

-No dejare que la lastime... -dijo con firmeza aunque ese dolor en la cabeza comenzaba a ser insoportable- aun si tengo que perder la vida por protegerla...

_-Eso es lo que necesitaba saber... -sintió las espinas incrustarse aún más en él- no me queda más energía Seiya... busca dentro de ti... y obtendrás la fuerza necesaria para protegerla -su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, había utilizado más energía de la debida-_

X-X

Era raro que anduviera sola, pero simplemente no quería la compasión de sus amigas, todas estaban desconcertadas y no entendían porque motivo Darien había terminado con ella y simplemente no quería hablar más del tema o tratar de dar explicaciones, a algo que ni ella misma entendía, pero bueno la idea es que ese día lo usaría para pensar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas ya que si no estaba con sus amigas, estaba con Rini o con Seiya y no es que le desagradara lo último pero ahora solo quería un tiempo para ella, por eso había decidido caminar por distintos lugares, el centro, el parque, en fin cualquier lugar, lo que no se imaginaba era encontrarse con Darien, el cual iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, su primer impulso como siempre había sido querer correr y alcanzarlo pero se detuvo observándolo.

Hacía ejercicio, esos sueños lo seguían atormentando aun, y cada día eran más confusos, estiraba las piernas, sin duda esos días eran un infierno para él.

-Darien... -sin darse cuenta se había acercado a él y ahora estaba a un par de pasos- hola...

Fijo su mirada en ella- Eres tu...

-Yo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir... -sonrió nerviosa y con temor de que se fuera a marchar- ¿cómo... como estas?

-Mejor que nunca -desvió su mirada- siempre es bueno ejercitarse por las mañanas

-Si... -murmuró observándolo- yo... Darien... solo quiero saber ¿qué paso?

-No ha pasado nada nos vemos -se incorporó para seguir corriendo y alejarse cuanto antes de ella-

-¡Darien! -no lo dudo en cuanto él comenzó a correr ella hizo lo mismo, necesitaba entender que es lo que había pasado entre ellos-

Se detuvo un momento tentando en girarse hacía ella- Es mejor que estés lejos de mi adiós -siguió corriendo alejándose tan aprisa como podía-

-¡Espera Darien...! -grito intentando alcanzarlo pero él era demasiado rápido y ella muy torpe que no se había fijado en que estaba cerca de una pequeña zanja y termino cayendo sintiéndose aún más tonta-

Volvió su mirada hacía ella, la vio caer, presiono su puño y siguió corriendo hasta ocultarse tras un árbol observando a distancia que comenzaba a llorar.

Diamante caminaba por el parque cuando la vio caer de inmediato se acercó a ayudarla- ¿Se encuentras bien?, ¿Se lastimo?

Se había quedado ahí tirada llorando por Darien más que por el dolor de la caída que no le importo que la gente la viera, pero aquella voz la sorprendió, era su profesor el mismo que día a día no dejaba de verla- Sí, yo... estoy bien... -intento levantarse pero el tobillo no la dejo hacerlo tan rápido como hubiera querido- auch...

-Se torció el tobillo -sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos- la llevare a que la revisen...

-No, no gracias... -dijo tratando de que la soltara- estaré bien... no tiene por qué hacerlo profesor...

-Tranquila -camino hacía la banca mas próxima, donde hizo que se sentara- ahora voy a revisar su tobillo -se agacho quitándole el zapato y la calceta para revisarlo- unos pies tan delicados como los suyos, no deben ser lastimados de esta forma

Eso sin duda la puso nerviosa- No diga eso profesor, solo soy una torpe chica... -busco con la mirada a Darien pero nada, simplemente se había marchado sin importarle un poco ella-

-No es así... sé que puede ser una estudiante muy brillante si se lo propone señorita... porque usted logra todo lo que se propone -acaricio su pie con delicadeza-

-Ah... no lo creo, pero gracias... -dijo nerviosa retirando el pie- me tengo que ir...

Fijo su mirada en ella, parecía tan vulnerable y frágil- Su determinación es lo que más me gusta de usted... recuerde mis palabras puede lograr todo lo que se proponga...

-¿Lo conozco de algún lado? -pregunto mientras se ponía la calceta y en seguida el zapato- me habla como si usted si me conociera...

-Es posible -sonrió poniéndose de pie- por fortuna la caída no fue nada grave... me asuste cuando la vi tirada

Lo miro por un segundo- Gracias... -bajo la mirada- creo que he sido muy grosera con usted profesor, lo lamento

-Vamos le invito un helado

Volvió a subir la mirada observándolo, quizá debía alejarse e ir a buscar a las chicas, a Rini o a Seiya pero, había algo en el profesor que no le daba desconfianza del todo, aunque si la confundía- Esta bien... -se puso de pie caminando difícilmente pues aun dolía la torcedura-

-Puede apoyarse en mi -coloco su brazo para que ella lo tomara-

-Pero... -en otro momento hubiera dudado, pero el dolor la hacía caminar con más dificultad- ¿no tendría problemas si lo llegaran a ver con una alumna? -pregunto sujetándose de él-

-No si esta alumna está herida y lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudarla -sonrió ligeramente-

-Mmm sí creo que sí... -dijo un poco confundida- ¿y que hacía por aquí profesor?

-Salí a dar un paseo... ¿y usted señorita?

-¿Yo? -fijo su mirada al frente, con tristeza- solo quería pensar... y no fije y caí, ¿qué tonta verdad? -sonrió pero no con la alegría de siempre-

-Entiendo... iba distraída, a cualquiera nos puede pasar... siento haber irrumpido en tu momento privado

-Ah no está bien... -negó rápidamente- no creo que sea bueno que tenga momentos así, siempre me caigo... y lloro...

-No pensé que pudiera ser tan alegre... -desvió su mirada- su mirada casi siempre es melancólica

-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso... siempre dicen que soy un caso perdido, llorona, nunca alegre, más bien ruidosa...

-Me gustaría conocer esas facetas que menciona... por qué jamás las he visto...

-Mmm no creo que no... -sonrió apenada- siempre me quedo dormida en clases, creo que es lo único que conoce de mí, aparte de que no me gusta estudiar, y siempre llego tarde... bueno todo eso ya lo conoce...

-Si... eso ya lo conozco... -sonrió aún más- me ha sorprendido mucho... yo... -guardo silencio-

Volteo a verlo aun sonriendo apenada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada señorita... por favor, nunca pierda esa alegría... ahora que la conozco más quiero seguir viendo su sonrisa y alegría sin igual... aunque ahora parece un tanto triste... desconozco los motivos...

-Ah... -desvió la mirada- dudo que pueda seguir siendo como antes... -por fin habían llegado a una pequeña nevería con mesas a fuera donde ella decidió tomar asiento- es raro platicar con un profesor sin que me esté regañando... -sonrió ligeramente- la maestra Mónica siempre me grita...

-Bueno... en este momento no estamos dentro del salón de clases, así que no me vea como su profesor, si la señorita Mónica me dijo que solías ser un tanto escandalosa, pero que era una niña muy alegre, y entusiasta -se sentó frente a ella al tiempo que una joven mesera se acercó- por favor dos helados de limón

-Fresa para mí por favor... -dijo apenada- ¿la maestra Mónica dijo eso de mí?

-Así es -sonrió a la rubia-

Sonrió jugando con una servilleta- ¿Y usted es de aquí?, ¿por qué quiso ser maestro?

-Digamos que vengo de fuera... y ser maestro ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado -apoyo su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados-

-Ah... -hizo una mueca- yo nunca seria maestra, creo que no soportaría tener alumnos como yo...

-¿Cuál es su sueño?

Sonrió al pensar en su sueño- Casarme con... -pero la realidad era muy diferente a sus sueños- no importa, no se... creo que después de todo soy demasiado infantil...

-Casarte... si pudiera yo me casaría con usted...

Volvió la mirada a él comenzando a reír- Ay profesor, soy un desastre y usted se quiere casar conmigo... gracias por quererme hacer sentir mejor...

-Al menos ya la hice sonreír... –tras llevarles el par de helados él comenzó a comer- sabe... conozco a alguien que se parece mucho a usted... pero su mirada siempre es nostálgica... y muy pocas veces sonríe... es una mujer muy determinada... pero ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos

-Así que está enamorado... -dijo en tono curioso- mmm ¿y ya trato de conquistarla? -pregunto comenzando a comer su helado-

-Si... -fijo su mirada en ella- quizás en algún momento pudo haberme correspondido... pero se enamoró de alguien más...

-¿Y usted que hizo? -pregunto saboreando su helado-

-Sigo buscando la forma de enamorarla...

-Ah... ¿y cómo piensa hacerle si ella ya está enamorada de alguien más?

-Siempre puede haber una oportunidad ¿no le parece?, si la persona que ella ama no le corresponde... quizás algún día ella se fije en mí y corresponda mi amor

Lo miro por un instante encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y si no?

-No perderé la esperanza... -fijo su mirada en ella- dígame... ¿usted podría enamorarse de mi si no fuera su profesor?

Se quedó callada, jugando con la cuchara, subió la mirada para verlo, era un hombre atractivo y nunca se había detenido a pensarlo porque ella siempre había tenido ojos solo para Darien- Quizá... -se encogió de hombros volviendo a su helado- pero como es mi profesor pues no...

-Entonces tengo esperanza... -sonrió comiendo su helado-

Lo observo con atención- ¿Pues no que está enamorado profesor?

-Así es -sonrió aún más-

Negó haciendo una mueca de desaprobación- Si yo fuera esa mujer no le haría caso, porque sale con una alumna... -volteo al escuchar a su amiga- Amy...

-¡Serena! -se acercaba con libros en brazos, al ver a su amiga con aquel hombre se apresuró al acercarse saludo a su amiga fijando su mirada seria y fría en el profesor- buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señorita Mizuno... ¿gusta acompañarnos?

-Muchas gracias pero... -fijo la mirada en su amiga que la miraba suplicante- está bien... solo un rato porque tengo clases especiales

-Ay Amy porque me recuerdas las clases... -dijo suspirando aburrida tan solo de pensar en la escuela-

-Porque es necesario estudiar Serena... te ayudare esta tarde con los deberes de matemáticas seguro aun no los haces ¿verdad?

Se recostó ocultando el rostro pegando la frente a la mesa- No... -al instante recordó con quien estaban irguiéndose rápidamente- lo siento profesor, le prometo que los voy a hacer...

-Claro que los hará... -fijo su mirada en él que las miraba un tanto divertido, algo en el profesor no le agradaba, y que estuviera a solas con su amiga le hacía tener sus reservas-

-No tienen de que preocuparse, solo porque yo estoy con ustedes puede entregarme los problemas resueltos pasado mañana... ¿de acuerdo?

-Disculpe profesor... pero considero que no debe tener favoritismos... y mucho menos mezclarse con sus alumnas, los tendrá en su escritorio mañana a primera hora -frunció el ceño molesta-

Había sonreído cuando escucho al profesor pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando volteo a ver a su amiga parecía muy molesta- Amy...

-Vámonos Serena... tienes que terminar tus deberes -se puso de pie-

-Pero... Amy... -dijo observándola y en seguida al profesor- lo siento, gracias por el helado...

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando tres esqueletos aparecieron frente a ellos dispuestos a atacar al profesor.

-Ah no ahora... -dijo Serena con pesadez- ¿por qué?

-Con que esas tenemos -sonrió poniéndose de pie- será mejor que huyan -se puso entre ellas y los esqueletos-

-Pero... -dijo observando a su profesor- ¿vamos Amy?

-Date prisa Serena -tomo su mano corriendo lejos del lugar- debemos transformarnos -tomo su transformador, la cual no dudo en usar cuando lograron ocultarse- por el poder del cristal de Mercurio, transformación"

Diamante por su cuenta luchaba con gran destreza contra los esqueletos- ¿No tienes algo mejor que esto?

-¡Por el poder del cristal Lunar, transformación! -exclamo al tiempo que sacaba su transformador-

Diamante peleaba con una silla contra los esqueletos, saltando encima de una de las mesas, la gente había comenzado a correr huyendo del lugar.

-¡Tiara lunar acción! -grito lanzando aquella luz directo hacía uno de los esqueletos que estaban a punto de golpear a su profesor destruyéndolo pero no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente comenzó a regenerarse- nunca voy a acabar...

-¡Burbujas de mercurio, Estallen! -saco su calculadora- debemos encontrar su punto débil... no es posible que solo Tuxedo Mask pueda destruirlos

-¿Quien dijo que solo él puede? -dijo volviendo a preparar su tiara- no quiero que nos ayude... -y sin decir más volvió a lanzarla aprovechando para colocarse delante de su profesor- ¿está bien?

Se sorprendió al ver ambas chicas- Si... lo estoy 

-Debemos encontrar una forma... -siguió tecleando en su microcomputadora, los esqueletos estaban un tanto confundidos, buscando no a las Sailors si no a su objetivo-

Los esqueletos se lanzaron contra ellos, uno derribo a Sailor Moon, mientras los otros se abalanzaron contra Diamante para eliminarlo, Mercury tecleaba con desesperación, justo en el momento que tres rosas salieron disparadas desintegrando por completo a los esqueletos.

-¡Sailor Moon! –Mercury corrió hacía ella, para volver la mirada hacía Tuxedo Mask quien se acercaba hacía ellas-

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Diamante no pudo quitar la mirada de Sailor Moon hasta que escucho aquella voz, era igual, fría, analítica y quizá con un atisbo de preocupación, la acuno hacía él abrazándola con delicadeza- Si, solo se desmayó debido al golpe, deberíamos llevarla a un hospital...

-Yo... 

-No te preocupes por ella... yo me encargare -se agacho junto a su amiga- ella no quiere que la estés ayudando a cada momento... Sailor Moon Despierta...

Fijo la mirada en aquel hombre de elegante vestir, sonrió sutilmente- Yo puedo ayudarla también...

Frunció el ceño molesto- Es mi deber protegerla Mercury... la llevaremos a mi departamento

Diamante se puso de pie con Sailor Moon en brazos- ¿A dónde quiere que la llevemos señorita? -dijo a la chica de azul fijando la mirada en el hombre frente a él-

-Sígame por favor... -fijo su mirada en Tuxedo Mask, recriminándole con la mirada, para enseguida alejarse del lugar seguida de Diamante con Sailor Moon en brazos-

-¿Tuxedo Mask? -pregunto débilmente comenzando a recobrar el sentido, ya que al sentirse en brazos de alguien supuso que era él-

-¿Sailor Moon estas bien? -se acercó a su amiga-

-Mi cabeza... -murmuró aun sin poder abrir los ojos, solo se llevó la mano hacía donde había recibido el golpe- gracias Tuxedo Mask...

-No soy Tuxedo Mask... -mantenía su mirada fija en ella- ¿se encuentra bien?

Eran unos brazos fuertes y protectores tal como recordaba los de Darien, ¿cómo había podido confundirlos?, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su profesor- Si, yo... me siento mejor...

-Me alegra mucho... debo agradecerles su intervención o ya estaría muerto

-No fue nada... este... ¿podría bajarme por favor? -dijo apenada-

-Por supuesto -la bajo con suavidad-

Mercury se acercó en seguida- Debemos encontrar la forma de destruir a esos esqueletos -presionaba su computadora con furia-

-Lo sé... ¿otra vez llego Tuxedo Mask? -pregunto sosteniéndose de su amiga ya que aún se sentía mareada-

-Si... fue él de nuevo Sailor Moon... pero no podemos contar con que vaya a estar siempre presente cuando seamos atacados por el enemigo -la abrazo sujetándola- muchas gracias por su ayuda profesor, debemos irnos

-Aún no se ve bien, quizá deba acompañarlas... -dijo observándolas con la intensión de volver a sujetar a la rubia por si era necesario-

-Por el día de hoy ha hecho más que suficiente... gracias -fijo su mirada seria y desconfiada en él-

-De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda... -dijo observándolas aunque su interés estaba en Sailor Moon la cual tenía la mirada baja sosteniéndose de su amiga-

-Vamos Sailor Moon -murmuró alejándose ayudando a su amiga, hasta que llegaron a un lugar desolado, y fuera de la vista de su profesor ambas volvieron la normalidad-

-Me siento tan tonta, no puedo hacer nada contra esas cosas... -Dijo con tristeza tomando asiento en una banca- quizá soy tan inútil como siempre lo pensó Darien, una cabeza de chorlito...

-Es frustrante no poder hacer nada contra esos esqueletos... pero no me rendiré hasta encontrar su punto débil y entonces podamos destruirlos nosotras mismas... te lo prometo Serena

-Gracias Amy... -subió la mirada sonriéndole sutil- me iré a casa, tú debes ir a tus clase

-¿Estas bien? -se acercó abrazándola- recuerda que cuentas con nosotras

-Si Amy, gracias no te preocupes, estaré bien, me iré directo a casa... -se dejó abrazar para luego separarse poco a poco- nos vemos en la escuela...

Asintió un tanto preocupada, lucia más triste y deprimida que de costumbre, y eso no le agradaba mucho- No olvides tus deberes de matemáticas...

Hizo un sutil gesto de que estaba bien y sonrió no como siempre solo para que no se preocupara, así dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, en lo último que pensaba en ese instante era en la tarea de matemáticas.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan acompañando en los próximos capítulos para saber cómo se ira haciendo realidad el amor entre Seiya y Serena, ¿Qué es lo que hará Diamante ahora?, ¿y la Pequeña Dama?

Como dijimos con anterioridad este es un universo paralelo por lo cual quizá les sorprendió la aparición de Diamante, el hecho de que Seiya conociera a Serena antes, la llegada de la niña, pero recuerden que hay un sinfín de posibilidades día a día, y todo a lo que llegamos al final de cuentas son por nuestras decisiones, así que, en realidad la idea no es tan descabellada ¿o sí?

Bueno esperamos que disfruten de este fic que lo escribimos con mucho cariño y siempre pensando en unir a nuestra amada estrella Seiya con el conejo de la Luna.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saluditos y abracitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	4. Serenity y Fighter

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 4**

Serenity y Fighter

Después de recuperarse de ese extraño dolor, aun confundido y aturdido había salido a dar un paseo, deseaba verla, estar a su lado tal como en aquella imagen que había visto.

Suspiró, seguía pensando en como todo se había complicado, Darien ya no la quería, en ese nuevo enemigo que no sabían que quería, ni siquiera encontraban como destruirlo, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos iba que no vio a una persona con la que choco e hizo que levantara la mirada viendo a lo lejos aquella figura que en un principio creyó era arrogante, hubo algo en él que la impulso a correr y refugiarse en sus brazos- Seiya...

Levanto su mirada, al escuchar su nombre volvió la mirada hacía ella que corría hacía a él- Bombón...

-Seiya... -se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, no quería llorar, no quería que él siempre la viera de esa forma, solo una pequeña distancia la separaba de él, no le importo como se viera en ese instante se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza- Seiya...

-Bombón... -la abrazo con fuerza- ¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo? -murmuró preocupado-

-Eres el único en quien puedo confiar... -murmuró ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos- nunca me dejes por favor...

-Jamás lo hare... estaré siempre a tu lado -lo sabía, deseaba protegerla contra todo, deseaba verla feliz, y estar siempre a su lado aun si ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos- lo prometo...

-No quiero ir a casa aun, seguro mamá me dirá que tengo que hacer mi tarea y no quiero... yo solo quiero dejar de pensar...

-Tengamos una cita entonces -sonrió tratando de animarla-

-¿Una cita? -murmuró asintiendo aun sin soltarlo, había algo en él que la hacía sentir tranquila, protegida como alguna vez lo había sentido con Darien, pero ahora él ya no estaba-

-Claro... -la abrazo aún más- ¿qué te parece un paseo por los invernaderos?

Asintió subiendo el rostro para poder verlo- Gracias Seiya...

-Vamos -se separó colocando su brazo para que ella lo tomara-

Sonrió sutil, tomo su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar- Pero... ¿no ibas a algún lugar?, a lo mejor te estoy interrumpiendo...

-De hecho... yo... -se sonrojo desviando la mirada- deseaba verte...

-Ah... -murmuró observándolo un segundo para luego desviar la mirada- ¿querías decirme algo?

-No… solo quería verte...

-Ah... -sintió un sonrojo asomar a sus mejillas- ¿por qué?

-Por qué... extrañaba verte... yo...

-No sé qué pasa Seiya, pero siento como si tu fueras el único en que puedo confiar, y verte me hizo sentir tranquila...

-Si mi presencia te hace sentir tranquila entonces siempre que me necesites llámame y ahí estaré...

-Eso sería egoísta de mi parte... -dijo pensativa mientras caminaban-

-Con tal de verte... no me importa nada... solo que tú estés bien -bajo la mirada, mientras caminaba sonriendo ligeramente-

Se detuvo en ese instante, había algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes, lo cual sería absurdo- Lo siento últimamente he sido muy egoísta... se muy poco de ti, que tal que tienes novia y por estar con mis niñerías no la has ido a ver...

-Yo... no tengo novia bombón... -fijo su mirada en ella- y no creo que sean niñerías, por el contrario... me siento feliz de que puedas confiar en mi... puedo ser tu confidente si así lo deseas

-¿De verdad? -volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil- pero no quiero quitarte tiempo ahora que quieren ser famosos, aunque nunca me has dicho ¿por qué tienen tanto interés en eso?

-Bueno... te prometo que el tiempo que me quede libre tratare de dedicártelo a ti... si descuido nuestra misión mis hermanos se enfadaran... queremos encontrar a alguien muy importante para nosotros y creemos que esa es la única manera de hacerlo...

-Ah... ¿y yo no te puedo ayudar?, así como te me has ayudado a mí, además... -volteo a todas partes cerciorándose que nadie los escuchara- tu sabes mi secreto...

-Bueno... siendo que quiero ser sincero contigo también voy a revelarte mi secreto

Fijo su mirada en él con atención, sabía que no era fácil revelar secretos, pero sabía que si ella podía confiar en él entonces él también podría confiar en ella.

-No soy de este planeta...

-¿Qué? -pregunto desconcertada, no era tan difícil de creer pero aun así era sorprendente-

Respiro profundamente- Prométeme que guardaras el secreto... te diré todo lo que desees saber de mi

-Sí, está bien... -dijo tomando su mano- lo prometo...

-Debemos ir a un lugar privado... en el invernadero ¿crees que sea buena idea?

-Está bien... -tomo su mano, se sentía extrañamente emocionada y complacida de que Seiya tuviera esa clase de confianza-

-Vamos -sujeto su mano con firmeza, comenzando a correr-

Iba quizá unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él y era como si ya hubiera vivido un momento así, no podía quitarse esa sensación, pero que lejos de darle temor le parecía lo más natural del mundo, corrió a su lado casi manteniendo su paso mientras sus manos se aferraban más.

Llegaron al invernadero era bastante grande, caminando hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado por los arboles con una fuente en el centro un lugar casi idéntico al de su visión- Creo que aquí... -respiro profundamente-

-A esta parte no había venido... -dijo observando el lugar con detenimiento, cada flor llamaba su atención, la fuente hacía que se sintiera tranquila- lo siento, disculpa mi distracción solo que... este lugar es hermoso...

-En verdad lo es -fijo su mirada en ella, deseando no perder cada detalle de su rostro como si fuera algo tan natural y a la vez como si se tratara de lo más hermoso que había visto-

-Lo siento... -volvió la mirada a él sonrojándose al notar que la miraba- ¿qué me querías contar?

-Bueno yo... -trago un poco de saliva- yo... quiero decirte...

-Mejor observa... -saco su transformador- Poder de curación estelar, transformación

Lo observo con atención, él era también una Sailor, pero entonces ¿era él o era ella?, eso era mucho más confuso que pensar en si Darien la seguirá queriendo o porque la había dejado, no podía dejar de ver hasta que apareció ante ella una hermosa Sailor.

-Mi nombre es Sailor Fighter... -se arrodillo ante ella-

-¿Sailor…Fighter? -murmuró observando cómo se arrodillaba ante ella- entonces... ¿si eres a quien busca Rini?

-Puede ser... pero desconozco por que la pequeña sabe de mi... -bajo su mirada hacía el césped, una imagen más vino a su mente, el hincado ante ella, con la mirada baja-

-Pero... -la tomo de los brazos- no tienes por qué hacer eso, dime... ¿qué es lo que buscan aquí?, ¿ustedes saben que son esas cosas que nos atacan ahora? -sonrió confundida- es raro verte así...

Levanto su mirada hacía ella- Buscamos a nuestra princesa... venimos de un planeta muy lejano, de nombre Kimonku... fue destruido por el caos... y creemos que la princesa podría haberse ocultado aquí... es por eso que a través de nuestras canciones queremos que sepa que estamos buscándola...

-Entiendo... pero... ¿por qué cómo chicos?

Se sonrojo- ¿Crees que como chicas tengamos el mismo éxito? -bromeo un poco-

Sonrió evadiendo su mirada- No creo que no, pero... eres linda también como chica...

-Gracias... -correspondió a su sonrisa- digamos que el planeta de donde provengo... el sexo lo podemos determinar nosotros mismos... es algo confuso...

-Ah... mmm nunca había conocido a otras Sailor fuera de nuestro sistema solar... entonces ¿Taiki y Yaten también son Sailors?

-Así es... Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker

-Se enojarían si saben que me contaste su secreto ¿verdad? -pregunto observándola-

-Si... pero... a ti no quiero ocultarte nada...

-Gracias... -se sonrojo ante su mirada era diferente, era una mirada de chica pero no dejaba de ser intensa como la de Seiya- guardare tu secreto así como tú el mío...

-Gracias... alteza... -aquellas palabras salieron de forma natural como si no fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba aquella frase-

-¿Alteza? -la manera en como lo dijo le produjo un ligero escalofrió- solo soy Serena...

-Yo... -subió su mirada llevando su mano a la cabeza-

-¿Y cómo te gusta estar más? -sonrió curiosa- ¿cómo chico o como Sailor?

-Como chico... es mucho más cómodo... y no que por que siento... que ese es mi verdadero yo...

-Entiendo... -murmuró sonriendo- mmm me dio gusto conocerte Fighter, pero ¿podría ver a Seiya?

-Claro... pero no se sonroje... Fighter y Seiya Kou somos uno solo -su cuerpo brillo hasta perder la transformación, volviendo a ser un chico, aun hincado ante ella-

-Seiya... lo siento es que es raro verte como una chica, como una Sailor... -dijo deteniéndose frente a él- y no es necesario que estés así, levántate por favor...

-Bombón... -murmuró, su cabeza daba vueltas no era por la transformación si no por aquello que invadía su mente-

-¿Seiya estas bien? -se inclinó hacia él colocando la mano sobre su hombro-

-Si... es solo que -cayó sobre su regazo-

-Seiya... -alcanzo a sujetarlo terminando sentada en el piso con él sobre sus piernas- Seiya, por favor contéstame...

Aspiro su aroma, un aroma muy conocido abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un hermoso lugar, su ropa no era la misma había cambiado por aquel uniforme de su visión- Donde...

_-Fighter... ¿qué haces ahí parado?, ven te quiero mostrar algo... -dijo sonriéndole incitándolo a que se acercara a ella-_

_-¿Eh? -se acercó a la persona que lo llamaba- ¿que desea mostrarme?_

_-Mira... -señalo un hermoso rosal del cual lentamente abría una rosa jaspeada entre rojo y rosa- ¿no es hermosa?, mi madre estará feliz que por fin podemos conocer sus hermosas rosas..._

_-Es realmente hermosa... aunque no tanto como usted princesa... -la observo de reojo-_

_Sonrió volteando a verlo- Gracias Fighter siempre tan caballeroso... aunque sé que preferirías ser un guerrero que estar como mi protector..._

_-No piense eso... ser su protector es lo mejor que me ha pasado..._

_Sonrió comenzando a caminar por el jardín, la suave brisa de la fuente la hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad- ¿Aunque no haya acción como en los combates o entrenamientos?_

_La siguió con la mirada- Protegerla, es algo que haría aun si no fuera mi misión... princesa... -se hinco ante ella- permítame estar a su lado, permítame protegerla, dar la vida por usted..._

_-Fighter... sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso... no te considero como mi protector te considero mi amigo y mientras estemos a solas trátame de la misma forma por favor..._

_Se sonrojo- está bien alteza... perdón... Serenity..._

_Sonrió feliz- Así está mejor... -volteo a hacía los pasillos buscando si es que alguien venia pero al ver que estaban completamente solos lo tomo del brazo- Fighter... sé que no te gusta pero... ¿puedes llevarme a la tierra?, dicen que tienen hermosas flores... ¿sí?_

_-¿A la tierra?, pero princesa las flores más hermosas crecen en la luna... y usted es una de ellas... ¿por qué no mejor la llevo a Kimonku?_

_-¿Podemos ir? -pregunto emocionada-_

_-A Kimonku por supuesto..._

_-De acuerdo, pero luego me llevarías a la tierra ¿sí? -le sonrió como sabía que nadie se resistía a aceptar sus peticiones-_

_Se sonrojo ante su sonrisa- Pero..._

_-Anda... ¿sí? -sonrió aún más mirándolo suplicante-_

_-Está bien... la llevare a la tierra... -se rasco la cabeza con resignación-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió besando su mejilla- entonces vamos a Kimonku..._

_-Pediré el permiso... y de esa forma no tendrá problemas -un tanto sonrojado-_

_-Está bien, aquí te espero... -se soltó para acercarse a la fuente y tomar asiento jugando con el agua, se sentía tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo-_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente- Princesa... -sonrió al ver su hermoso rostro-

-Seiya... -suspiró aliviada no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo- me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo...

Sonrió feliz- Nada me pasara... si tu estas a mi lado...

-Me asuste... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, el solo hecho de que algo le pasara a Seiya la intranquilizaba-

Cerro sus ojos sonriendo- Perdóname... tratare de no volver a asustarte...

-No sé qué haría si algo te pasa... -dijo separándose un poco para poder verlo, sonrió sutil al ver su semblante parecía feliz-

-Te protegeré siempre... daré mi vida por ti... lo prometo

-No digas eso, no quiero que nada te pase... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-No temas... -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- ahora si dime ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió hoy?

-Bueno... -lo ayudo a incorporarse para que se sentara y ambos usar de respaldo un árbol- pensé que aún podría haber una esperanza para mí y Darien, pero creo que de verdad ya se aburrió de mi...

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Quise hablar con Darien y él... solo me dejo ahí hablando sola, lo quise alcanzar pero corre muy rápido y yo... me caí mira... -dijo mostrándole su rodilla raspada-

-Auchs -se acercó a su rodilla- la caída fue muy fuerte ¿no es así?

-Si... también me torcí el tobillo y a él no le importo... -dijo abrazando sus piernas-

-Serena... creo que es hora que le muestres de que estás hecha... -saco una bandita colocándola en su rodilla- ¿te duele el tobillo?

-Ya no... -observo como colocaba con cuidado la bandita en su rodilla- pero lo que más me dolió fue aquí... -Dijo señalando su corazón- no le importo lo que me paso...

-Él no sabe lo que está perdiendo... no debes dejar que te destruya por completo... porque eso es lo que está haciendo... humillándote, al dejarte caer... ¿vas a dejar que te siga humillando? -se sentó a su lado observando la fuente, le dolía verla así-

Observo su rodilla lastimada- ¿Por qué me hace esto Seiya?, yo lo quería... y se suponía que él a mí, entonces ¿por qué me lastima así?

-Es una buena pregunta... que quizás solo él tenga la respuesta... no sé qué cruce por su mente o que es lo que esté pasando con él... lo único que si es que si te amara como dice no te haría sufrir de esta manera y tampoco te humillaría...

Volvió a abrazar sus piernas y se recargo en él- Él cree que soy demasiado infantil, y siempre me decía "cabeza de chorlito" sé que no soy buena en la escuela, no me gusta, me aburre... ¿crees que eso sea malo?, ser mala en la escuela

-No… no es malo, y no te gusta porque seguramente el profesor no debe ser bueno para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

-La maestra Mónica siempre me regañaba, pero ahora tengo un nuevo profesor, que nunca me dice nada... -suspiró sintiéndose relajada con Seiya- nunca me regaña ni me saca del salón, solo me ve y sonríe...

-¿En verdad?, me gustaría conocer a ese profesor... ¿crees que me pueda mezclar entre tus compañeros como mmm un alumno de intercambio?

-¿Lo harías? -volteo a verlo sonriendo- eso me gustaría, pero el año ya está algo adelantado...

-No importa... así estudiaríamos juntos, de momento estamos tomando clases particulares...

Suspiró- Ah todo tiene que ser escuela, escuela... -se volvió a recargar en él- bueno pero sabes, ese profesor del que te hablo fue el que me ayudo, me cargo porque no podía caminar...

-No todo es tan malo, quizás es mejor tener una vida así... entre escuela, y una vida diaria a estar luchando constantemente, siento envidia de aquellos que llevan uniforme, que se estresan con los exámenes... dime loco si quieres pero... de donde vengo no existe nada de eso, si sabemos cosas es por que aprendemos por necesidad o alguien nos enseña lo mas elemental

-Supongo que serias feliz entonces en la escuela, te cedo mi lugar... -Dijo bromeando-

-Que irónico los que no tienen ese tipo de vida la anhelan y quienes la tienen desean lo contrario... yo diría que aproveches ahora que lo tienes... cuando ya o lo tengas añoraras estos días así que es mejor disfrutarlos ¿no te parece bombón?

-Pero no me gusta estudiar... -dijo con un puchero- no quiero...

-¿Y si yo te ayudo? ¿Lo harías?

-¿Estudiar? -pregunto sorprendida viéndolo-

-Si... quiero aprender aún más ¿qué dices?, quizás podamos encontrar una forma divertida de hacerlo

-Mmm… pero... -murmuró no muy convencida- ¿no me vas a gritar porque no puedo?

-No… por el contrario te daré -se quedó pensativo- ya sé te comprare un helado por cada acierto

Su rostro se ilumino en cuento escucho lo que le iba a dar- ¿De verdad?, pero si me gritas igual me compraras un helado...

-Ahí solo ganas tú -rio un tanto divertido-

-Si... así debe ser... -Sonrió emocionada- está bien, no gritos pero si helados ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien pero a cambios muchos aciertos y la prueba será la revisión de Amy y ese profesor, vamos a mostrarles lo inteligente que es bombón

-Está bien... -Sonrió- oye pero ese profesor, no sé, es algo extraño, no sé si incluirlo en nuestro trato nos convenga...

-Él no lo sabrá -guiño un ojo- usaremos los ejercicios que él deje para nuestra prueba

-Bueno está bien... -sonrió sutilmente- oye... ¿crees que soy tan bonita como para que alguien se fije en mí?, y no tiene nada que ver con Darien...

-Claro que lo eres bombón... eres una chica sumamente bella, y llena de virtudes, cualquier hombre puede fijarse en alguien como tú, por ejemplo yo

Se sonrojo al escucharlo y volvió a recargarse para evitar que la viera- Tu eres un enamoradizo, pero mi profesor, parece más... maduro, no sé, pero me dijo, más bien me pregunto ¿si yo me fijaría en él si no fuera mi profesor?

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que quizá... -dijo indiferente- no estoy en un momento para andar pensando en chicos, pero el profesor es atractivo, pero ¿por qué un hombre como él se fijaría en alguien como yo?

-Porque eres linda, joven y sobre todo muy hermosa, además que tu alegría es sin igual... no veo por qué otro hombre no pueda enamorarse de alguien tan especial como tú, si te lo propones podrías enamorar hasta ese profesor

-Pero yo no quiero... -dijo con tristeza pues nuevamente su pensamiento iba dirigido a Darien- ese profesor no me interesa…

-Ya lo sé... solo digo lo que podrías lograr si te lo propones... creo que debes empezar por valorarte a ti misma...

-Mmm no lo creo, si siendo así de torpe te gusto, no quiero imaginarme siendo más linda e inteligente lo que haría en los demás...

-A eso me refiero bombón... pero al final la que decide eres tú y nadie más que tu

Suspiró profundamente- No sé, yo solo quiero seguir siendo Serena y ya, aunque ese profesor me ve muy raro, además dijo que entonces tenía una oportunidad, ¿no te parece raro?

-Quizás es un acosador y está buscando una oportunidad de acercarse a ti que eres bella... bombón, nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, hará que dejes de ser Serena Tsukino porque siempre serás Serena sin importar si eres más o menos inteligente, si eres o no infantil... debes ser tu misma y estar feliz como eres y no para agradarle a los demás

Sonrió ligeramente- Sabes que escucharte me hace creer que es posible que lo sea, que sea tan bonita como dices, tan inteligente como esperas, tan capaz como me idealizas... me haces sentir diferente...

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba? yo puedo ayudarte... no es que te sientas diferente... tan solo es que te sientas tu misma... -la abrazo cariñosamente-

-¿A qué te refieres con hacer una prueba? -pregunto cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que Seiya le producía-

-A mostrarles a todos que no eres solo una cabeza de chorlito, que dentro de ti hay mucho más para dar

-Lo pensare... -murmuró cerrando los ojos- por lo pronto solo déjame descansar contigo... que me siento muy relajada...

-Claro... respetare cada una de tus decisiones y te apoyare bombón -la abrazo aún más hacía él-

-Gracias Seiya, por ser mi amigo... -dijo dejándose abrazar- te quiero mucho…

-Yo también... te quiero mucho Serena… siempre estaré a tu lado...

-¿Lo juras? –murmuró-

-Por mi vida... lo juro

Sonrió sintiéndose tan tranquila de escucharlo, de escuchar el latir de su corazón ya que debido a la forma en como la tenía abrazada estaba casi sobre su pecho y lejos de incomodarle le agrado sentirse así en ese instante.

Apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, observando el sol que se filtraba entre las ramas- Es un lugar muy relajante...

-Es como un paraíso... -murmuró disfrutando de ese instante-

-Como estar en la luna o en otro lugar

-Las flores más hermosas se daban en la luna... -murmuró soñolienta-

-Eso mismo decía yo... pero una loca princesa se empeñaba en conocer las flores de la tierra

-Quiero estar en la luna... -murmuró respirando profundamente, la tranquilidad y el cansancio comenzaban a hacerla dormir-

-Ay princesa... -acaricio su cabello cerrando sus ojos-

Respiró profundamente comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y como no hacerlo si la tranquilidad que le daba Seiya era perfecta, de pronto sintió en su rostro una suave brisa que humedecía su rostro y su mano estaba sumergida en agua, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el antiguo palacio del Milenio de Plata y ella como la princesa.

_Sonrió por instinto al ver a su amigo- ¿Está todo preparado?_

_-Así es princesa... podemos partir cuando lo desee_

_-Inmediatamente... -dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia él- ¿de verdad las flores del planeta Kimonku son hermosas?_

_-Claro... le encantaran -extendió su mano abriendo un portal- vamos_

_-¿Y tú por qué lo sabes? -pregunto observándolo- ¿será que es de ese planeta la chica que te interesa y te has escapado a verla?_

_-Qué cosas dice princesa... recuerde que la princesa Kakyu amiga de la reina vive ahí y en varias ocasiones hemos acompañado a la reina_

_-Cierto... -sonrió sujetándose a él, odiaba esa forma de viajar y prefería no ver absolutamente nada-_

_La abrazo por la cintura, para atravesar juntos el portal._

_Después de todo aquello la calma volvió y un suave viento la recibió, aun se encontraba abrazada a su protector y lentamente abrió los ojos- Gracias..._

_-Es un placer -mantenía su mirada en ella, aquellos momentos eran los únicos que disfrutaba de poner tenerla entre sus brazos de sentir su calidez- este es Kimonku..._

_Se soltó de él lentamente girando para ver el lugar, rodeado de hermosas flores de todos colores, pero predominando más las rojas, amarillas y blancas, camino para admirar mejor el lugar, de nuevo un suave viento soplo y movió su cabello y vestido- Es hermoso... tan hermoso como el jardín real..._

_-Me alegra que le guste... sabe... se dice que cada flor... representa una luz de esperanza de cada ser viviente lo cual es igual a una estrella_

_-¿De verdad? -volteo a verlo sorprendida- ¿entonces las estrellas que vemos desde del palacio proviene de aquí?_

_-Así es... desde la flor más pequeña de este lugar representa una estrella... por eso se dice que cuando una estrella deja de brillar es porque alguien ha perdido la esperanza lo que significa que una flor se marchitara_

_-Eso es muy triste... -dijo comenzando a caminar por aquel colorido lugar- entonces Fighter... la flor que representa tu esperanza debe ser muy hermosa..._

_-¿Por qué lo dice princesa?_

_-Porque sé que tienes esperanza de que el universo sea un lugar donde siempre reine la paz y aunque nunca me lo has dicho pero sé que confías en que algún día seré una Reina justa..._

_Se sonrojo bajando la mirada- Princesa..._

_-Por ti y por todos los que confían en mi yo también espero serlo... -dijo volteando a verlo- pero tú tienes que estar a mi lado cuando eso suceda..._

_-Lo estaré... lo prometo... siempre la protegeré, y estaré a su lado_

_Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacía él- Yo también confió en que así será, porque no podría hacerlo si no estás a mi lado..._

_-Princesa... yo... -respiro profundamente dudando en tomar su delicada mano- sé que será una gran reina..._

_-Y quiero serlo por el bien del universo..._

_-Entonces lo será... y cuando eso suceda yo estaré junto a usted cuidándola_

_-Eso espero... -dijo siendo ella quien tomara su mano- muéstrame este lugar, tú lo conoces mejor que yo..._

_-Claro se lo mostrare -presiono su mano para mostrarle aquel hermoso lugar-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió feliz y satisfecha de conocer un lugar así de hermoso-_

_Camino por los senderos, todos con distintas flores de colores, arboles con cerezos- Sin duda es un hermoso lugar -aspiro el aroma de las rosas, sintiéndose más relajado-_

_-¿Te gusta venir a este lugar Fighter? -Pregunto tocando con delicadeza una hermosa flor rojiza-_

_-Me gusta mucho... se aspira tranquilidad en todas partes..._

_-Si no fueras guerrero, mi protector, ¿te gustaría vivir en un lugar así?_

_Detuvo sus pasos- Princesa yo... no cambiaría el ser su protector por nada... pero si este es un lugar que me agrada mucho... no puedo negárselo_

_-Tal vez algún día te envié de vacaciones a este lugar, entonces podrías descansar y disfrutar de la vida al menos un poco..._

_-Lo aceptare si usted viene conmigo..._

_Sonrió sonrojándose, pocas veces alguien lo lograba- Entonces no serían vacaciones, porque siempre tendrías que estarme cuidando..._

_-A mi no me importaría... por el contrario... si viniera solo... no disfrutaría las vacaciones por que estaría siempre pensando en usted_

_-Fighter... -murmuró oprimiendo su mano- creo que siempre serás un guerrero protector..._

_Sonrió ligeramente, hincándose ante ella tomando su mano para besarla- Siempre la protegeré, daré mi vida por usted y llegara a morir... le aseguro que volvería a nacer solo para buscarla y protegerla_

_Sonrió totalmente sonrojada- Siempre tan galante y caballero Fighter... pero ahora solo soy Serenity así que no tienes que hablarme con tanta formalidad, además yo no quiero que mueras... me sentiría incompleta sin ti..._

_Subió su mirada hacía ella- Serenity... siempre voy a protegerte... sin importar lo que me pase a mí... esa es mi promesa hacía ti_

_Subió su mano acariciando su mejilla- Mejor prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos, porque sin ti me sería imposible llegar a proteger a todo el universo..._

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando la suavidad de sus manos- Serenity -coloco su mano sobre la de ella aprisionándola mas contra su mejilla- siempre junto a ti... pero este cerca o lejos protegerás el universo... porque eres valiente..._

_-No sé si sea valiente, pero sé que es mi deber, solo yo podría protegerlo... solo los descendientes de la Luna podemos hacerlo..._

_-Si eso es verdad... dime algo... deseas protegerlo porque es tu deber... o ¿por qué en verdad lo deseas?_

_-Es mi deber… -dijo moviendo suavemente su pulgar por sobre su mejilla- pero también es lo que más deseo, proteger este universo por este tipo de cosas, lugares hermosos, flores vivientes que engalan este planeta, las pequeñas cosas que hacen que todo cobre vida... es mi deber y deseo..._

_-Mientras lo desees fervientemente... podrás proteger siempre nuestro amado universo... no pienses en eso como un deber... o perderás fuerza..._

_-Gracias Fighter creo que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de mis deseos, miedos... todos siempre me ven como la princesa, alguien inaccesible para los demás pero tú, tú eres diferente conmigo..._

_-Princesa yo... -se sonrojo perdiéndose en su mirada tan hermosa-_

_-¿Que ocurre Fighter? -pregunto sonriéndole sutil, tranquila de que estuviera con ella en esos instantes-_

_-Yo... -trago un poco de saliva, se acercó un poco a ella, las flores levantaron el vuelo una de ellas brillaba con intensidad en ese momento- yo... la quiero -se acercó aún más hasta besar su mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer enseguida volvió a hincarse ante ella ocultando su mirada- perdóneme yo..._

_Había estado a la expectativa de lo que haría Fighter hasta que sintió sus labios en su mejilla la hizo cerrar los ojos, aunque no era algo común en él no sintió que fuera algo malo, por el contrario era algo que le daba tranquilidad- Fighter... -murmuró observándolo por fin parecía estar avergonzado- vamos no hay problema... mejor muéstrame este lugar... ¿sí? -tomo su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que la viera, para que notara que no estaba molesta y lo que menos quería era que él se sintiera mal por eso-_

_-Princesa yo... perdóneme... ha sido muy atrevido de mi parte..._

_-Olvídalo... -murmuró sonriendo- o entonces me enojare y tendré que devolverte ese beso_

_Aquello le sonrojo aún más- Princesa pero que dice -se puso de pie tomando su mano-_

_-La verdad, porque yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, el que conoce todo de mí, así que no te arrepientas, gracias por decírmelo... -sonrió aún más-_

_Suspiro, al notar que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez eso era lo mejor- Vamos... te mostrare un lugar hermoso -tomo su mano para correr-_

_-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto alzando un poco la falda de su vestido para evitar tropezar-_

_-Un lugar que te gustara -presiono aún más su mano, sentía un presentimiento muy extraño, tenía miedo de perderla, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, sonrió al llegar a un campo aún más amplio y en el centro había un pequeño lago-_

_Se detuvo contemplando ese lugar, el lago reflejaba a la perfección el cielo, el agua cristalina parecía incitarla a sumergirse dentro, sonrió feliz- Pero... es hermoso, es... como si fuera el paraíso..._

_-También se refleja la luna todo el tiempo -se acercó a la orilla del lago-_

_-¿De verdad? -se acercó con él hacía el lago- ¿y puedo entrar?_

_-Si... pero... su vestido se mojara... y no quisiera que se enferme..._

_-Tengo una idea, pero no quiero que me regañes ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Que se le ha ocurrido esta vez princesa?_

_-Ayúdame... -dijo volteándose señalando los botones de su vestido- y luego te volteas..._

_-Pero... -se acercó a ella- es una locura lo que piensa hacer..._

_Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil- Mmm entonces me meteré con todo y vestido y posiblemente si me enferme..._

_-Sabe que eso es chantaje... -se acercó a ella comenzando a desabotonar el vestido, se sentía nervioso y demasiado torpe no evito rozar su espalda-_

_-No es chantaje, es solo una solución a tu temor de que me enferme... -dijo sujetando su vestido con los brazos, bajo el vestido llevaba un delicado fondo que serviría perfecto para poder nadar- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo..._

_-Yo... -termino de desabrochar el vestido por completo- no creo que sea prudente... -desvió su mirada más que sonrojado- me daré la vuelta -se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda-_

_-¿No quieres nadar?, he escuchado que eres muy bueno en todo, no creo que nadar sea la excepción... -dijo quitándose las zapatillas y el vestido colgándolo en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca para en seguida entrar al agua- uh esta fría... -pero ni eso la detuvo entro hasta poder sumergirse lentamente- ¿no vienes?_

_-No creo que sea buena idea princesa... yo... la esperare aquí -camino hacía el árbol sentándose bajo la sobra de este-_

_-Deberías entrar el agua esta deliciosa... -dijo nadando un poco en pequeños círculos-_

_Sonrió, sin apartar su mirada de ella- No se preocupe... disfrute este momento_

_-De acuerdo pero tú te lo pierdes... -dijo intentando arrojarle agua- ¿nunca te diviertes?_

_Se hinco sobre una rodilla recargando el brazo en esta- Me divierto observándola a usted cuando sonríe y se divierte... eso es suficiente para mí... además siendo un soldado que vive para proteger en reino lunar... no me es permitido ese tipo de lujos_

_-¡Yo cambiare eso! -grito divertida mientras se alejaba un poco más disfrutando de sentirse libre mientras nadaba-_

_-Princesa por favor no se aleje mucho... hay demasiada maleza... -se puso de pie preocupado-_

_-No te preocupes... -giró dispuesta a volver pero algo la comenzó a jalar y mientras más trataba de soltarse más se enredaba en su pie hasta que se sumergió para poder ver que es lo que la detenía era una especie de alga que se había enrollado en su pie y le impedía moverse-_

_-Princesa -al ver que se ahogaba se quitó la capa arrojándola cerca del árbol para dar un salto al agua, nadando hacía ella- Serenity resiste te salvare -nado con mayor rapidez hacía ella, al sujetarla entre sus brazos, se sumergió para ver que sucedía saco su espada, cortando las algas que se habían enredado en sus pies, enseguida nado con ella hasta la orilla, logrando sacarla- ¿Princesa?_

-¿Qué es esto? -murmuró acercándose al ver como aquel chico que era idéntico a Seiya estaba desesperado tratando de hacer que despertara la princesa, en pocas palabras ella-

_-Por favor reaccione -murmuró preocupado, no dudo en darle respiración de boca, para sacar el agua de sus pulmones- Serenity... despierta..._

Se había acercado hasta ellos, observando con atención la desesperación que tenía Seiya- Esto debe ser un sueño... yo... -murmuró fijando su mirada en él-

_Respiro agitado, volvió a darle una y otra vez respiración hasta que comenzó a toser escupiendo el agua, sonrió aliviado, cargándola entre sus brazos hasta llegar al árbol donde había estado minutos antes, la recostó sobre el césped, tomando su capa que había dejado cerca de ahí cubriéndola._

Los siguió en silencio, la princesa estaba volteada de lado quizá desmayada, intento tocarla pero su mano se deslizo sobre ella como si fuera un fantasma- Dime que esto es solo un sueño...

_-Genial... ahora estoy empapado -suspiro quitándose las botas que escurrían agua, se alejó un poco para evitar salpicar a la princesa que dormía-_

_Se había sentado junto a Serenity tratando de comprender qué clase de sueño era ese y porque si era algo real no lo recordaba, lo cual definitivamente dejaba en conclusión que eso era un sueño y nada más producto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, busco con la mirada a Fighter el cual vio que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa._

_Se desvistió por completo quedando solo en ropa interior, colgó su ropa en un árbol esperando que se secara con el sol- Quizás es una suerte que nunca anochezca aquí... de lo contrario mi ropa no se_ _secaría y seguro no me perdonarías que enferme -volvió su mirada hacía la princesa, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella-_

No pudo evitar contemplarlo por completo, preguntándose si Seiya luciría así, pensamiento que la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, aunque algo no le quedaba claro, bueno en realidad muchas cosas Fighter era chica o chico.

_Se abrazo así mismo observando el paisaje- Serenity... -aparto unos mechones de su rostro- yo... me gustaría tanto confesarte lo que siento por ti..._

-Fighter... -murmuró observándolo, escuchar sus palabras hizo que su estómago revoloteara y no precisamente de hambre-

_-Siempre me haces preguntas... como si pensaras que vivir para servirte es un martirio para mí... cuando en realidad... es lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo vivo día a día para ti y solo para ti_

-Pero... ¿por qué?, quizá no es un martirio, al menos la princesa Serenity es responsable, jamás pondría en peligro su vida... bueno ahora fue un accidente

_-Piensas que estaría mejor siendo comandante de la guardia imperial... pero en verdad prefiero mil veces protegerte a ti... no por que seas el tesoro más valioso de la luna... bueno más bien, lo hago porque tú eres mi tesoro... no solo has sido mi amiga desde siempre, a tu lado, todo es mucho mejor..._

-¿Que eres para mí pasado Fighter?, ¿por qué soy tan importante para ti?

_-Me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti... pero sé que no corresponderías a mis sentimientos... sé que no soy digno de tu amor que siempre seré solo tu amigo y protector... pero aun así, mientras tú seas feliz luchare y hare todo por que así sea... princesa... ojala supieras cuanto te amo... -un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-_

Sintió como su corazón se estremecía al escucharlo, lo observo, quiso acercarse, abrazarlo, consolarlo por un amor no correspondido pero solo lo pudo observar fijamente- ¿Por qué yo?, bueno ¿por qué la princesa Serenity?

_-Serenity, me enamore de ti... no por ser la princesa si no por ser siempre tú y solo tu -respiro profundamente observando aquel cielo naranja- sé que nadie podría amarte y conocerte como yo, pero también sé que tú nunca llegarías a enamorarte de mí y si fuera así... al final de cuentas sería un amor prohibido... seguro en esa fiesta que esperas con tanta ansiedad conocerás al hombre de tus sueños y te casaras y quizás te olvides de mí... pero yo jamás te olvidare... luchare hasta el final de mis días por ver tu sonrisa siempre aun si no es dedicada para mi_

Un dolor en el pecho la estremeció llevando ambas manos hacía su corazón- Fighter, si esto es cierto ¿por qué no te recuerdo?

_Seco las lágrimas que surgían de su rostro, de alguna forma se sentía un poco más tranquilo al decir aquellos sentimientos que cada día le costaba ocultar, y que lo atormentaban, trato de serenarse al ver que comenzaba a despertar._

_-¿Fi…Fighter? -murmuró tratando de abrir los ojos-_

_-Princesa... ¿se encuentra bien? -se acercó más a ella al ver que despertaba-_

_-¿Que... que paso? -pregunto llevando la mano a su cabeza-  
_

Serena solo podía observarlos, como era posible que Fighter escondiera tan bien sus sentimientos.

_-Estuvo a punto de ahogarse alteza... me alegra que este a salvo..._

_-Gracias... -Se incorporó un poco notando que la cubría la capa de Fighter y por fin pudo verlo bien sonrojándose al instante-_

_Se sonrojo al recordar que su ropa estaba colgada secándose- Yo... lo siento princesa... -se puso de pie nervioso- puse a secar mi ropa porque..._

_-Está bien... -murmuró desviando la mirada no sin antes observarlo correr a prácticamente ocultarse- no te preocupes, además me estaba ahogando..._

_Tomo sus pantalones aun húmedos, comenzando a vestirse de nuevo- Me asusté mucho..._

_-Sí, supongo, ves por eso te dije que entraras tu también..._

_-Quizás fue mejor así... ¿qué tal si la maleza nos hubiera atrapado a ambos princesa? -una vez vestido volvió a acercarse a ella- ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿no se lastimo?_

_Negó volteando a verlo, si no mal recordaba era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado menos formal- ¿Tu estas bien?_

_-Si... no se preocupe por mí... -tomo sus botas volviéndoselas a poner-_

_-Me salvaste la vida... -murmuró-_

_-Le dije que siempre estaría para salvarla y protegerla -se apoyó en el árbol, su corazón latía con fuerza, trataba de controlar sus impulsos-_

_-Gracias Fighter... fue descuido de mi parte, no debí alejarme... -dijo sentándose la capa que cubría su cuerpo cayó sobre sus piernas-_

_Trago saliva recordando que solo llevaba un camisón, desvió su mirada sonrojado- No, no tiene nada que agradecer alteza..._

_-Ah lo siento... -tomo la capa cubriéndose por los hombros- ¿crees que ya debemos irnos?_

_-Si así lo desea... volveremos a la luna -se puso de pie tomando con delicadeza su vestido-_

_-Lamento haber arruinado el paseo..._

_-No se preocupe... al contrario... espero que lo haya disfrutado..._

_-Sí, lo disfrute mucho, gracias... -se puso de pie, aun se sentía mareada pero era necesario que se cambiara de ropa-_

_-¿Se encuentra ben?, puede descansar un poco más si lo desea..._

_-Solo... ayúdame a cambiar por favor..._

_-Claro -se acercó a ella con el vestido extendiendo su mano hacía ella-_

_-Gracias... -se sujetó a él tomando su mano para apoyarse- creo que me bebí medio lago..._

_-Si bebió bastante agua, y durmió un par de horas... pero me alegra que nada grave le haya pasado... -le quito la capa para enseguida darle el vestido-_

_-Lo lamento no quise meterte en problemas... -dijo mientras se colocaba el vestido-_

_-Princesa... no piense eso por favor... para mí lo es todo el poderla proteger... y estar a su lado..._

_-Lo sé, pero ya imagino lo que dirá mi madre, así que... ¿lo guardaremos en secreto de acuerdo? -pregunto subiendo las mangas de su vestido-_

_-Claro -la ayudo con los botones del vestido para enseguida colocar su capa sobre los hombros- hace frio... por favor cúbrase_

_-Gracias Fighter... -dijo temblando un poco debido al fresco que comenzaba a sentir-_

_-No tiene nada que agradecer -suspiro desviando su mirada hacía el lago-_

Serena se sintió extrañamente incomoda ante la mirada de Fighter ¿acaso él podría verla?- ¿Hola?

_Disimuladamente seco una lagrima- Este hermoso lago ha sido testigo... -guardo silencio llevo la mano a su corazón-_

_-¿Testigo de qué? -pregunto observándolo-_

_-Perdone princesa... pensaba en voz alta... -murmuró nervioso-_

_-Está bien, vamos... -dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero aún se sentía débil- solo espera un momento..._

_-Si princesa... -volvió una vez más su mirada al lago, tomando aire para continuar dejando en ese lago sus sentimientos más profundos-_

Serena se acercó a él y subió su mano tratando de acariciar su mejilla- Debes sentirte terriblemente, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes, demostrarle que la amas, porque por lo visto lo despistada viene de siglos atrás...

_Cerro sus ojos sintiendo una extraña brisa- Ojala pudiera -murmuró para sí mismo-_

_-Fighter... ya podemos irnos... -dijo observándolo- ahora a nuestro siguiente destino... la tierra..._

_-¿Esta segura que quiere ir a la tierra?_

_-Sí, quiero ir_

_-Está bien... la llevare... -extendió la mano apareciendo un nuevo portal- ¿esta lista?_

_-Sí, estoy lista... -dijo volviendo a abrazarse a él tomando la capa con fuerza-_

_La sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para entrar juntos al portal._

_Se sujetó con fuerza de él, solo por eso hubiera dicho que no al viaje a la tierra pero tenía curiosidad._

_Dirigió una última mirada al lago, para enseguida entrar al portal apareciendo en un extraño bosque._

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando... es que no puede ser cierto, debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser, una mezcla de mis días pasados y con todo los problemas que tengo estoy confundida... si un sueño

Seiya se movió un poco se había quedado dormido, con esas extrañas visiones que lo invadían.

-Fighter... -murmuró entre sueños-

-Bombón... estas soñando -acaricio su mejilla-

-No... Fighter... -murmuró despertando sobre saltada, aquel sueño había sido demasiado real-

-Serena... ¿tuviste una pesadilla?, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si... yo... -murmuró un poco intranquila- estoy bien...

-Me alegro mucho... se está haciendo tarde... vamos... ¿quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?

Lo observo fijamente sin dudarlo lo abrazo- Seiya... dime que todo estará bien...

-Bombón... -aquello lo desconcertó- claro que todo estará bien, estas con el gran Seiya Kou

-¿De verdad? -lo abrazo más a ella ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos-

-Claro... confía en mí ya lo veras

-Está bien, confiare en ti... -dijo separándose un poco, observando su rostro-

Le mostro una cálida sonrisa- Bueno vamos, es hora que bombón muestre de lo que es capaz de hacer

-Si... -se puso de pie sonriendo, se sentía más tranquila- ¿de verdad crees tanto en mí?

-La pregunta sería ¿qué tanto crees en ti? -se puso de pie- este es un lugar muy tranquilo me agrada

-¿Podríamos volver alguna otra vez? -pregunto mientras se sacudía la falda- me agrado, es tan privado, tan hermoso que quisiera volver

-Claro... cuando quieras podremos vernos aquí... será nuestro lugar secreto

Sonrió sonrojada- Si, me gusta... nuestro lugar secreto... -extendió la mano hacía él- ¿nos vamos?

Tomo su mano- Si aún tienes muchos deberes que hacer, y no quisiera que te regañaran por mi causa -respiro profundamente caminando con ella hacía la salida, sin duda ese recuerdo lo tenía consternado, y un tanto confundido, pero sin duda estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado, se había enamorado de ella por su forma de ser, y su alegría sin igual, su asombro ante los pequeños detalles-

-Bueno pero no te prometo ser muy buena alumna, puede que me vuelva a quedar dormida... -dijo sonriendo sutil, todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño y un leve reflejo de lo que le ocurría con él estando a su lado, tranquilidad y la sensación de sentirse protegida-

-Solo promete que trataras de dar lo mejor de ti... con eso seré feliz

-De acuerdo... si saco una buena calificación ¿me compraras un helado?

-Claro un helado triple, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió más, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las estrellas se asomaban lentamente- se ve que será una noche maravillosa...

Volvió su mirada hacia el cielo- Debe ser porque la luna está feliz

Sonrió sutilmente, sí que lo estaba- ¿La princesa de la luna está feliz?

-Si... se puede percibir en el aire -sonrió aún más dejándose invadir por esa sensación-

-Nunca lo había escuchado... -dijo mientras caminaba sintiendo la suave brisa- me refiero a eso de que se siente cuando la luna esta triste o alegre... nadie me lo había dicho...

-Es porque muchos no se percatan de esos pequeños detalles y jamás se han preguntado el por qué hay días que la luna brilla con todo su esplendor y otros en los que su brillo es muy opaco y triste

Oprimió su mano- Eres el primero que se da cuenta de eso...

-Quizás porque... he pasado toda mi vida siempre observando la luna

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿por qué?, ¿desde dónde vienes se ve la Luna?

-Si... en mi planeta hay un hermoso lago desde donde se refleja con mayor claridad... suelo pasar horas ahí contemplando a la luna... -desvió un poco su mirada-

-¿Por qué te gusta?

Se sonrojo aún más- Bueno es que yo... -cerro sus ojos- deseo proteger y siempre velar por la luna...

-Ya veo... -sonrió sutil oprimiendo su mano- espero que Rini no este dormida, le dará mucho gusto verte...

-Sabes ¿por qué ella conoce mi otra identidad?

-Mmm bueno no mucho, solo me dijo que debía buscar a su amigo Fighter... pero nunca menciono que era una chica...

Se sonrojo- ¿En verdad te parece que como chica soy linda?

Sonrió asintiendo- Si, mucho, además tu uniforme es muy... mmm como para una Sailor del exterior... pero definitivamente como chico eres más guapo...

-Así que te gusto más siendo un chico que una chica

-Si... digo no… bueno no se... supongo que será porque te conocí siendo Seiya... ah me confundes... -dijo sonrojada-

Soltó una carcajada muy divertida- No te preocupes bombón... a mí también me gusta más ser un chico que una chica

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendida- bueno supongo que es mas fácil, pero siendo que en tu planeta eras una chica pensé que quizá lo extrañarías...

-Solo soy chica cuando me convierto en Sailor... en mi planeta es más común que ande como Sailor... pero cuando estoy a solas en ese lago... soy un chico... no sé cómo explicarlo

-Uh parece complicado... -dijo sonriendo sutil- ¿entonces estas más a gusto siendo chico?

-Así es... siento que soy yo mismo, que este es mi verdadero ser

-Entiendo... bueno pero volviendo a tema de Rini... no se parecía desesperada por encontrar a su amigo Fighter, pero cuando te vio, no se fue como si hubieras tenido un efecto tranquilizante en ella... esta más feliz...pero aun así quiere encontrar a Sailor Moon para que ayude a su mamá, que no tengo idea de quien es...

-Bueno tu eres Sailor Moon y yo su amigo Fighter... hay que ver cómo podemos ayudar a la pequeña ¿no te parece?, por algo nos busca a ambos y no solo a ti o a mi

-Si lo sé, pero no me ha querido decir nada más, lo que no sé es si le complacerá saber que Fighter es una chica

-No estoy seguro que tanto sepa de nosotras... pensé que quizás ella nos pueda guiar hacía nuestra princesa... porque de otro modo entonces no sé cómo sabe tanto si jamás la había visto

-Si es muy extraño... además yo también me siento rara con ella, tengo deseos de cuidarla, protegerla y no sé porque...

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí... pero no solo con ella... si no contigo también -suspiro al ver que habían llegado a su casa-

Lo contemplo por un segundo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él, no solo de protegerlo si no de sentirse protegida por él, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la casa- Ya llegue... bueno llegamos...

-Hola hija que bueno que llegas -sonrió su madre, que se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión junto con la pequeña acompañadas de la gata negra-

-Fi... Seiya -_se levantó corriendo hacía el_\- que alegría verte

-Ah prefieres saludarlo a él que a mí... -dijo fingiendo llorar-

-¿Y quién es tu amigo Serena? -pregunto Ikuko poniéndose de pie-

-Perdón -_se apeno la pequeña que les sonrió a ambos-_

Luna se había puesto de pie acercándose a ellos, ese hombre se le hacía muy familiar- Miau

-Él es Seiya Kou, aun amigo y viene a ayudarme a estudiar... además es amigo de Rini también... Seiya te presento a mi madre...

-Mucho gusto señora -estrecho la mano de su madre- espero no ser una molestia para ustedes

-Mucho gusto jovencito, pero que guapo, ¿es tu novio Serena?, dime la verdad hija... -sonrió estrechando la mano del joven-

-Ah no mamá, es un amigo... -dijo sonrojada-

Seiya se sonrojo agachándose a saludar a la pequeña- ¿Cómo te has portado Rini?

-Yo me he portado muy bien... -dijo abrazándolo- ya quería verte, Serena no me llevo a verte hoy...

-Bueno pasen les preparare algo de comer...

-Muchas gracias señora, por cierto que linda gatita -sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la gata-

-Ella es Luna... -dijo sonriendo agachándose para acariciarla dándole a entender que todo estaba bien- vamos Luna a estudiar...

-Miau -se acurruco junto a ella, sin apartar su mirada de ese chico-

-¿Seiya me cargas? -dijo Rini extendiendo sus brazos hacía él-

-Claro pequeña -sonrió cargando a la niña siguiendo a la rubia-

-¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? -pregunto Rini recostándose en el hombro de Seiya- pensé que ya no me querías...

-Cómo crees pequeña... es solo que bueno... hemos tenido varias audiciones y que crees... la próxima semana participaremos en un pequeño concierto

-¿Y me vas a llevar? -pregunto sonriendo- bueno a mí y a Serena...

-Claro me encantara que ambas estén presentes... será en una playa cerca de aquí

-Sí, que emoción... -dijo sonriendo-

-Bueno pasa Seiya, esta es mi habitación... -dijo colocando a la gatita en la cama-

Observo la habitación sonriendo- Es muy linda... -entro en la habitación dejado a la pequeña junto con la gatita- todo de lunas y conejos...

-Sí, son mis favoritos... -sonrió sonrojada- toma asiento iré por lo que mi mamá nos preparó, tengo mucha hambre, vamos Luna...

-Miau -corrió siguiendo a su dueña-

-No tardo... -dijo cerrando la puerta- ¿y bien Luna qué opinas?

-Me da... -se quedó pensativa- siento que lo conozco y me inspira confianza Serena...

-¿De verdad? -sonrió satisfecha- a mi también me inspira mucha confianza, me siento muy bien cuando está a mi lado...

-Aun así... debes tener cuidado Serena... hasta que descubramos quien es en realidad y que conexión tiene con Rini...

-Si lo sé, pero no creo que sea una mala persona, aunque... mmm bueno tuve un sueño extraño, pero bueno es por todo lo que está pasando... lo que si es que Seiya me impulsa a seguir, ¿no te sorprende que quiera ayudarme a estudiar?

-Serena... me preocupas... no me gusta verte deprimida... le daré el beneficio de la duda, tan solo porque te hace sentir bien... ¿me contaras más tarde ese sueño que tuviste?

-Si Luna... -sonrió a su amiga para en seguida dirigirse a la cocina por lo que les había preparado su madre-

X-X

Seiya observo detenidamente la habitación hasta toparse al fondo con una fotografía, ella sonreía alegremente mientras estaba tomada del brazo de aquel que había sido su novio, frunció el ceño, pero algo más se apodero de él, llevo su mano a la cabeza.

_Cayó sobre su rodilla sintiéndose sudoroso, todo a su alrededor cambiaba, era una noche oscura, el palacio lunar brillaba en todo su esplendor, miro a su oponente un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y ondulada, había logrado su cometido su pecho sangraba, tan solo subió su mirada hacía el balcón donde alcanzo a ver a su princesa, siendo besada por aquel que se hacía llamar príncipe de la tierra, estiro su mano hacía ella- Serenity... -un par de lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras caía pesadamente al piso- perdóname... ya no podre protegerte... ten cuidado con él... no es lo que parece -murmuraba esperando que el viento llevará su mensaje hacía ella justo cuando su oponente enterraba por completo su espada en el quitándole con ello la vida-_

-¡Seiya! -corrió hacía él asustada- ¡Fighter!

Respiraba agitado, abrió sus ojos llevando la mano hacía su corazón- No es lo que parece... -aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, ya las había escuchado esa misma mañana mientras practicaba-

-Fighter... ¿estás bien? -pregunto con los ojos llorosos-

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la fotografía, era el mismo rostro, después volvió su mirada hacía la pequeña- Si... yo... solo...

-¿Te ocurre algo Seiya? -pregunto observándolo fijamente hincándose a su lado-

Negó, sacudiendo su cabeza, su respiración era agitada- Pequeña... dime ¿cómo es que conoces mi otra identidad?

-Yo... -evadió su mirada- tú, cuidas de mi mamá, bueno más bien de las dos...

-Explícate bien por favor -se sentó apoyándose sobre la pared- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Yo no soy de aquí... -negó- de esta época, yo... -saco de entre su ropa una llave que colgaba de su cuello pero antes de mostrársela lo miro fijamente- pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie, ni a Serena... ¿lo prometes?

Fijo su mirada en la niña, respiro profundamente- Lo prometo...

Respiró profundamente colocando su dedo meñique- Promételo...

Pestañeo al ver su dedo meñique- Yo... lo prometo

-No así no… así... -dijo tomando su mano haciendo que doblara todos sus dedos a excepción del meñique con el cual enlazo el suyo- ahora si promételo...

Sonrió al ver el acto de la pequeña- Prometo por mi honor que no diré nada

-Repite... -soltó su mano lentamente- porque la promesa de un guardián es inviolable y el honor irrecuperable... -dijo citando lo que Fighter siempre decía después de hacerle una promesa-

-Lo prometo porque la promesa de un guardián es inviolable y el honor irrecuperable... -dijo estas palabras de forma natural, y sin ninguna complicación, aquella niña sabia más de él de lo que supuso, aquellas palabras las había pronunciado no hacía mucho tiempo cuando le juro lealtad a la princesa Kakyu-

-Bien ahora si te puedo enseñar... -abrió su manita mostrando la llave- es de la puerta del tiempo... me la dio Sailor Plut para que pudiera escapar porque... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- papá quiso encerrarme lejos de mamá, no me dejo verla siquiera y yo... la extraño...

-¿Quién es Plut pequeña?, vamos por partes para poderte entender

-Es la Sailor guardiana del tiempo... -dijo limpiándose sus mejillas- ella es mi amiga, siempre voy a visitarla...

-Lo cual quiere decir que tú vienes de otra época... ¿y es por eso que me conoces?

-Si... -asintió- tu Maker y Healer son guardianes de dónde vengo, aquí mmm bueno solo son ustedes...

-¿Guardianes?, ¿no guardianas?

Negó sentándose frente a él- Son guardianes, las únicas guardianas son las Sailors, Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Neptune, Saturn, Plut, y Venus y Uranus son las líderes...

-Eso me deja aún más confundido... pero está bien... solo conozco a cuatro de las que has mencionado más Sailor Moon a la cual no mencionaste

-Es que Sailor Moon no existe en mi época... ella desapareció, mamá me conto que tenía que hacerlo, yo vine a buscarla porque es la única que puede ayudar a mi mamá... y Fighter o sea tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me cuidas...

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sailor Moon? -dijo un tanto preocupado y exaltado-

-No sé... -Se encogió de hombros- mamá siempre me contaba historias sobre Sailor Moon y sus compañeras, que gracias a ellas el planeta estaba a salvo, nunca me dijo que había pasado con ella, pero Plut me dijo que podía encontrarla en esta época y pedirle su ayuda...

_Su respiración se aceleró, llevo su mano hacía su corazón, preguntándose que le pasaría a su bombón._

-¿Seiya? -murmuró Rini inclinándose hacía él- ¿me escuchas?

-Creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber pequeña -abrió sus ojos- ¿qué le ha pasado a tu mamá y por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda?, como podemos ayudarte

-Mamá... -murmuró jugando con la llave- papá dice que Fighter la lastimo, pero yo no lo creo, porque él siempre la cuidaba y nunca le hubiera hecho daño... yo creo que en él, creo en ti... -dijo subiendo la mirada hacía él- mamá cayó en un sueño del que no se puede despertar...

-¿Así que soy un fugitivo?, y... ¿quién es tu padre pequeña? ¿Por qué dices que quiso encerrarte? y ¿por qué crees más en mí que en él?

-Porque parece que mi papá me odia... -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mamá ya no sonreía delante de él, Fighter siempre me cuido, siempre me llevaba a jugar... y papá...

La abrazo con fuerza hacía él- Tranquila... pequeña... te ayudare lo prometo

-Quiero a mi mamá... -dijo sollozando- Fighter, ayúdame a encontrar a Sailor Moon, ella tiene el cristal de plata que puede ayudar a mi mamá a despertar...

-Lo hare... pero deberás decírselo a ella también... -acaricio su rosado cabello- y ahora dime ¿por qué has venido a casa de bombón?

-No lo sé... -se encogió de hombros- cuando llegue ella y ese hombre estaban juntos y yo tenía hambre, solo sentí que podía hablar con ella, además... -sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- huele igual que mamá...

-Ya entiendo... -la abrazo con mayor cariño- te ayudaremos...

-Gracias... -dijo refugiándose en sus brazos cerrando los ojos- me siento muy bien contigo y con Serena...

-¿Me pregunto por qué? -la abrazo con más cariño, aquella sensación volvía a invadirlo, cerro sus ojos- ha sido un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas...

-Te quiero mucho Fighter... -murmuró comenzando a dormirse, se sentía tan protegida-

-Yo también... no sé por qué... pero quiero protegerlas a ti y a bombón... gracias por confiar en mi... -cerro sus ojos también necesitaba descansar y analizar todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, había demasiado información en su mente que sentía iba a estallar-

-Ya volví... -dijo Serena al entrar con una charola con un plato con galletas y té para los tres, se detuvo sorprendida al ver como estaban Seiya y Rini, él cargándola y ambos dormidos- mira Luna...

Se acero a ellos- Se han dormido... Serena no creo que a tus padres les agrade que él se quede a dormir

-Pero no puedo correrlo... además mira... -se acercó colocando la charola sobre la mesa- se ven tan lindos...

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Serena? -salto a la cama acercándose a él colocando una pata sobre el brazo de Seiya, quitándola de inmediato- "Él no es un chico normal... siento que lo conozco..." -pensó para sí misma sin apartar su mirada-

-Supongo que le tendré que decir a mi mamá... -sonrió observándolos fijamente, había algo en ese instante que la hacía sentir plena, feliz, como si fuera todo perfecto-

-Si... es mejor que se lo digas

-Luna... ¿alguna vez la princesa Serenity tuvo un protector?

-Un protector... -cerro sus ojos- no lo recuerdo... les mostré todo lo que recordaba Serena

-Entiendo... -murmuró pensativa- ¿no te parece atractivo?

-Serena -volvió su mirada hacía ella, aquel semblante la detuvo de reprenderla- yo... bueno... si lo es...

Sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de verlo- Definitivamente me gusta más así... -murmuró pensando en que como Sailor era linda pero como un chico normal era más atractivo-

-Serena... -murmuró en voz baja, como reprenderla cuando sabia las noches que había pasado llorando, ese día era la primera vez que no la veía llorar, por el contrario parecía más tranquila- ¿por qué no te pones hacer tus deberes? más tarde le dirás a tu mamá sobre Seiya

-Sí, lo hare... -aun con esa sonrisa se alejó a tomar su cuaderno para ponerse a hacer su tarea, definitivo, no quería defraudar a Seiya que confiaba plenamente en ella-

Luna la observo detenidamente, y enseguida volvió su mirada hacía el joven que dormía abrazando a la pequeña, la cual parecía muy feliz, salió al tejado observando la luna, brillaba como nunca- Reina Serenity... deme una señal... ¿qué está sucediendo?

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que lo estén disfrutando tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews que nos animan a continuar trabajando en esta pareja, cualquier duda, queja o comentario ya saben cómo localizarnos, pues estas notas fueron cortas, así que muchas gracias por leernos, cuídense, abrazos y besos para todas.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	5. ¿Novios?

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 4**

¿Novios?

La mañana había sido rara desde su despertar, como siempre haciéndosele tarde, apenas si tuvo tiempo para bañarse, despertar a Seiya y sacarlo por la ventana ya que se había quedado dormida haciendo la tarea y olvido por completo avisarle a su madre que por suerte no entro a su recamara, después de que se fuera se alisto y salió como si nada, obviamente Rini había prometido que no diría nada ya que ella también había descansado como no lo había hecho en días. Al llegar a la escuela entrego al profesor Black su tarea, durante todo el día estuvo dormitando cada que podía, mientras sus amigas le preguntaba que había hecho el día anterior, simplemente no quería hablar nada de lo sucedido ni recordar ese sueño que no dejaba de darle inquietud, aunque sabía que sus amigas no la dejarían tranquila entre menos hablara de Darien o ahora de Seiya y Rini sería mejor, por fin el día estaba por terminar y el resultado de su esfuerzo se vería como siempre amenazado por una mala nota.

Diamante volvía a revisar aquella hoja, volvía de vez en cuando la mirada a la chica de pelo azul y a la rubia, sonrió ligeramente- Pueden retirarse... señorita Tsukino... ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Se dejó caer en el asiento, ya sabía malas calificaciones como siempre, y adiós helado- Si profesor...

Amy había salido, pero no se había ido estaba preocupada por su amiga por lo cual se ocultó para escuchar.

-Debo felicitarla señorita Tsukino...

-¿Felicitarme? -pregunto confundida- hoy no es mi cumpleaños... mmm no, no es hoy...

-No señorita -le entrego la hoja de su tarea- siga así y pronto superara a la señorita Mizuno... saco cinco aciertos menos que ella

-¿Qué? -pregunto tomando la hoja- eso es imposible...

-Lo es, ha sido la segunda mejor nota del día

-Pero... no puedo creerlo... -se puso de pie saltando emocionada- tengo mi helado triple...

-Claro le invitare un helado señorita ¿me acompaña?

-Ah... pero... -volteo a verlo confundida- es que un amigo me lo prometió, si estudiaba me compraría un helado... pero mmm creo que sí puedo comer dos... -sonrió feliz-

-Entonces vamos yo invito -extendió su mano hacía ella, buscaría cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de la rubia, pero aun seguía sorprendido aquella prueba era perfecta, no había duda de eso-

-Si vamos... -tomo su maletín y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su mano- quiero uno triple...

Sujeto su mano con ternura, mientras salían juntos del salón, Amy se ocultó detrás de la pared observándolos salir- ¿Será verdad?

-Me gusta el helado de fresa... ¿a usted profesor?

-Pues... de limón

-Ah no ese no me gusta, demasiado acido... -dijo haciendo una mueca-

-Si es un poco acido pero, me gusta su sabor -camino con ella hasta la salida de la escuela-

-¿Que más le gusta profesor?

-Además de las matemáticas... beber café y pay de limón... aunque... a decir verdad eso lo acabo de descubrir hace poco

-Prefiero las malteadas y amo el pastel de fresa... -dijo sonriendo cuando vio a un joven con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos- ¡Seiya!

-Bombón -sonrió acercándose a ella fijando su mirada en aquel hombre platinado-

-Mira Seiya... -soltó la mano del profesor para sacar de su maletín su tarea mostrándosela- 

Diamante fijo la mirada en aquel chico, era igual, solo que más joven, así que no solo tendría un rival si no dos.

Fijo su mirada en aquella hoja- ¿En verdad? -mostro una amplia sonrisa- eso quiere decir que te debo un helado triple de fresa, veste dije que podrías lograrlo, y eso que no pude ayudarte

-Sí, vamos por mi helado... pero mm de hecho el profesor me dijo que me compraría uno también... -Dijo sonriendo- ah soy tan despistada, él es mi profesor Diamante Black... 

-Mucho gusto... -dijo extendiendo la mano hacía el joven-

Se acerco hacía él, observándolo detenidamente, estrechando su mano- El gusto es mío... Serena me ha hablado mucho de usted...

-Espero que solo cosas buenas... -soltó al joven y volvió la mirada hacía Serena colocando la mano sobre su hombro- es una estudiante muy particular...

-Es mucho más que eso... -se cruzó de brazos, no evitando sentirse incomodo ante ese hombre- ¿y dígame invita a cada uno de sus alumnos que saca buenas notas?

-No claro que no, pero Serena se lo merecía, fue una calificación excelente... -dijo sonriendo a la chica- 

-Yo hasta pensé que estaba equivocado... -dijo Serena sonriendo feliz-

-Pero espera -tomo la hoja nuevamente- aún le falta una revisión para saber si puedes ser acreedora a tu premio

-Ah pero... yo... -hizo un puchero- 

-¿No confía en mi jovencito? -pregunto sonriendo con algo de ironía- aquí yo soy el profesor...

-No desconfió de usted, pero no me gustaría que le haya puesto una excelente calificación solo porque es una chica bonita, mira allá va Amy -sonrió tomando la mano de Serena para correr hacía la peli azul-

-¿Pero...? -volteo hacía donde se había quedado el profesor parado- Seiya eso fue muy grosero... y por lo visto no confías en mi como decías… -Se soltó de él- solo porque soy bonita obtuve buenas calificaciones... ni siquiera soy bonita... -se sintió dolida y triste por sus palabras-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Claro que confió en ti y lo sabes... pero no confió en él -hizo una mueca, no había querido herirla de esa forma- y claro que eres bonita...

Lo miró fijamente, no supo porque le dolió mucho que dijera eso mucho más que lo que siempre le decía Darien, que era una cabeza de chorlito- Opinabas diferente ayer, y si porque crees que le gusto al profesor dices que esa calificación es injusta no quiero tu helado...

-¿Ahora vas a enojarte conmigo tan solo porque tu profesor no me da confianza?, cuando el trato que ayer hicimos fue que tendrías doble revisión

-No... -negó- no estoy enojada... es solo que... ¿cómo la tonta Serena va a tener buenas calificaciones por si sola?, no sé si de verdad confías en mi como para creer que puedo sacar buenas calificaciones sin necesidad de ser bonita

-Eres bonita, e inteligente... y como te lo dije ayer puedes ser capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre y no dudo que ese profesor no se haya fijado en ti

Se quedó callada observándolo, no entendía porque aun sus palabras le seguían doliendo.

-Bombón... por favor... -tomo su mano- no mal entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo... perdóname... no quise herirte

-¿Todo bien? -dijo Diamante colocándose detrás de Serena tomándola por los hombros-

Frunció el ceño fijando su mirada en aquel profesor, respirando profundamente, soltando su mano- Si... no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Se volteó hacía su profesor mirándolo por un segundo- Si está todo bien... ¿podemos invitar a mi amiga por el helado?

-Claro señorita Tsukino no veo por qué no -suspiro ahí iba su oportunidad de estar a solas con ella-

-¿Y a mí me invitaran?

Volteo a verlo- Sí, claro, puedes venir... -dijo por fin acercándose a su amiga- hola Amy

-Serena... -se acercó a su amiga sonriendo- creí que ya te habrías ido

-No…me entretuve un poco... ¿vamos por un helado?

-Yo... bueno... -desvió su mirada de ella- tengo clases...

-¿Tu tampoco crees que me merezca esa calificación verdad? -volteo a ver a Seiya y volvió la mirada a su amiga- no te preocupes fue solo un golpe de suerte, mañana seguiré siendo igual que siempre...

-¿De que calificación hablas serena? -fingió no entender a que se refería-

-Te conozco... -dijo observándola- no hay nada que te afecte más que recibir una mala calificación o que alguien te gane...

-Serena -volvió su mirada hacía ella- ¿de que estas hablando?

Seiya llevo sus manos a la nuca, se sentía molesto, no era eso precisamente lo que tenía planeado para ese día, lo que había logrado se había ido por la borda y volvía a ver insegura a su bombón- "Felicidades Seiya lo has hecho muy bien" -se regañó así mismo, haciendo una mueca-

-Nada... olvídalo... ¿nos quieres acompañar por un helado? -pregunto, fingiendo que todo estaba bien- el profesor y Seiya nos acompañaran...

-Yo... está bien... solo un helado...

-Sí, vamos... -dijo volviendo a lado del profesor- ¿a dónde iremos?

-A donde ustedes quieran, no conozco mucho la ciudad...

-Hay una cafetería aquí cerca... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, aun no lograba quitarse esa tristeza por las palabras de Seiya por lo mismo prefirió no ir a su lado- ¿les parece ese lugar?

-Claro... esta cerca del centro de clases...

Ver que había preferido ir al lado de ese profesor lo irrito aún más, no dijo nada tan solo comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos siguiéndolos.

Serena no se sentía nada bien en esa situación, tanto Amy como Seiya no creían en ella, se había esforzado mucho, incluso se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa por terminar la tarea y ahora resultaba que todo era porque le gustaba al profesor, quizá también debía estar molesta con él pero sabía que no había razón o quizá sí, pero lo que él pensara no le importaba tanto como lo que pensaba su amiga y Seiya, iba a lado del profesor Black pero su mente iba con las personas que iban detrás de ella.

Seiya fijo su mirada en la peli azul que caminaba en silencio, extendió la hoja con la que se había quedado- Se esforzó mucho... -murmuró en voz baja-

Tomo la hoja en silencio y comenzó a leerla, ¿qué es lo que le había pasado a su amiga que había estudiado sin necesidad de que ninguna de ellas le dijera?- ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo dejando que ellos avanzaran aún más- Necesita confiar más en si misma... y creo que lo poco que logre ayer acabo de estropearlo... lo hizo ella sola, quizás por el helado que le prometí...

-Yo... también dude de ella... lo siento... -dijo observándola que iba demasiado pensativa y el profesor la veía en ocasiones- pero es que... ese profesor...

-¿Opinas lo mismo no es así? -hizo una mueca-

-Está interesado en ella y yo... pensé que solo lo hacía por ayudarla...

-O por acercarse a ella... pero ahora cree que nosotros somos quienes no confiamos en ella...

-Es que de verdad yo pensé que... soy una mala amiga... -dijo avanzando poco a poco-

Suspiro, ya no dijo nada sabía que las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento, mientras caminaba- No la dejes a solas con él... -murmuró preocupado y aun molesto-

-No te preocupes, la cuidare... -dijo preocupada y triste de haber herido los sentimientos de su amiga-

-Hace un bello día ¿no le parece señorita Tsukino? -no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, aunque sentía la intensa mirada de aquel joven que conocía a la perfección y que sabía no sería un adversario fácil de vencer-

-¿Eh? -volteo al escuchar su nombre- Ah sí... muy bello... -aunque en el fondo sentía que era peor que otros días-

_Al llegar a la cafetería la ayudo a sentar acomodándole la silla, Seiya hizo lo mismo con Amy, para enseguida sentarse a un lado de Diamante._

-Gracias... -dijo Serena, tenía a Seiya frente a ella y no se atrevía a verlo- ¿qué va a pedir profesor?

-Un helado de limón y ustedes que van a ordenar, ya sé que para la señorita Tsukino debe ser un helado triple de fresa

-Yo no quiero anda gracias –dijo Seiya que se cruzó de brazos poniéndose los lentes oscuros-

-Yo... también quiero un helado de limón... gracias -murmuró apenada, pero no con el profesor, si no por haber herido a su amiga sin darse cuenta-

Serena observo un segundo a Seiya y evadió su mirada, quizá después de todo había sido una mala idea ir los cuatro por ese helado, lo mejor hubiera sido que se fuera a casa a ver alguna caricatura, o leer algún comic, tal vez a los video juegos- Gracias profesor...

-No tienen nada que agradecer -se puso de pie, para pedir la orden-

-Ah con chispas de chocolate por favor, son mis favoritas... –dijo Serena sonriéndole al profesor-

-Como ordene señorita -tomo su mano besándola, para enseguida alejarse al mostrador- 

Seiya frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie- Saben... recordé que tengo ensayo esta tarde... tengo que irme

Bajo la mirada- Nos vemos luego entonces... -aquello le dolió aún más, ahora ya ni siquiera quería estar junto a ella-

-Si nos vemos -metió las manos a sus bolsillos alejándose demasiado molesto por la actitud de ese hombre y más que ella no se daba cuenta- tenía que ser tan despistada

-Serena...

Hizo una mueca, tenía ganas de llorar aun así trato de sonreír a su amiga- ¿A qué hora tienes tus clases Amy?

-En una hora... Serena... yo... quiero disculparme contigo

Negó sonriéndole- Esta bien ya sé que tienes clases, nada más un helado y nos vamos...

-En verdad... debo disculparme Serena... y felicitarte por la excelente nota que obtuviste -sonrió extendiéndole la hoja que Seiya le había dado-

-Ah por eso... -dijo tomando la hoja doblándola- no importa, no te preocupes... yo... -observo por donde se había ido Seiya y volvió a mirar a su amiga sonriendo- fue solo un golpe de suerte o... da igual... ya quiero mi helado...

-No serena... esto es el resultado de tu esfuerzo -tomo su mano- por eso no quiero que te rindas...

La miro por un segundo y luego sonrió- Nunca me he esforzado Amy... siempre saco malas notas, esto fue solo... porque le gusto al profesor ya lo sé...

-No... Serena... las operaciones son correctas cada una de ellas... la calificación es lo que en verdad tú has ganado

-No importa Amy, está bien... -dijo evadiendo su mirada- olvidemos el tema por favor...

-Perdóname... no me molestaría compartir contigo el trono con las mejores calificaciones, por el contrario me gustaría ayudarte, además... no quiero que tengamos malos entendidos... has sido mi primera amiga...

Se quedó callada pensando en realidad porque lo había hecho, si había sido por no decepcionar a Seiya cuando en realidad no creía en ella, lo había hecho por él, se había esforzado mucho más que cuando sus amigas la habían querido ayudar, sonrió parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- No Amy, no te preocupes, está bien, ya olvidemos ese asunto por favor... ya se tardaron los helados...

-Tienes razón ya se ha demorado -se puso de pie en ese momento aparecieron cuatro esqueletos- demonios... Serena

-Ah no ahora... no he comido mi helado... -dijo poniéndose de pie de forma desganada-

-Debemos transformarnos, por allá-señalo un hueco el baño de la cafetería-

-Ya voy, ya voy... -dijo siguiéndola- 

-¿Chicas? -Diamante había llegado rápidamente con los helados cuando vio esas cosas otra vez- ¿crees que con eso vas a ganar?

Los esqueletos selo atacaron al mismo tiempo, esta vez logrando herirlo.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder ahora? -pregunto tirado en el piso adolorido por los golpes recibidos pero aun así no se dejaba vencer dando algunos golpes pero de nada serbia-

-Laser de estrella fugaz -lanzó su ataque contra los esqueletos los cuales desconcertó- ay creo que debí dejar que siguieran su atarea -murmuró con arrogancia al ver que había salvado a Diamante-

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto hincándose listo para ponerse en pie-

_Se acerco atacando a uno de los esqueletos que se volvía a lanzar sobre ellos_\- Parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer

-Tiara lunar ¡Acción!

-¡Sailor Moon! -sonrió al verla-

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Mercury al ver a la joven peleando-

-Sailor mmm Fighter... -dijo observándola, no es que no le alegrara verla pero no podía evitar sentir aquello por Seiya- 

-¿Fighter? -Diamante murmuró volteando a ver a la Sailor-

-No es momento para distraerse -lanzo su ataque hacía uno de los esqueletos que se dirigían hacía ella-

Diamante no dejaba de ver a esa Sailor extraña, no podía ser posible que fuera él ¿o sí?, aunque se parecían los detalles saltaban a plena vista, ella era una mujer que estaba demás decir que bastante interesante.

Luchaba contra los esqueletos, usando todo su poder y su fuerza, protegiendo a Sailor Moon, aunque parecía que estos no tenían interés alguno sobre las Sailor Scouts si no sobre ella, y el profesor que de buena gana habría dejado que los esqueletos se lo comieran.

Arrojo un puñado de rosas que sirvieron para eliminar sin mayor problema a aquellos esqueletos que rodeaban a Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, a un hombre que no dejaba de ver a esa mujer que estaba al frente.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo esas rosas que comenzaba a odiar, volvió la mirada hacía donde estaba aquel que había lastimado tanto a su bombón.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a proteger a Fighter porque sabía que Tuxedo Mask siempre estaba en contra de los intrusos pero para su sorpresa no dejaba de ver a la nueva Sailor- 

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-

Volvió la mirada hacía Sailor Moon- Sailor Star Fighter... -murmuró con arrogancia-

-¿Una Sailor? -se acercó a ella extendiéndole una rosa roja-

Hizo una mueca al ver aquella rosa- pero no había conocido a un hombre más hipócrita, aparto su mano con violencia haciendo que se destruyera aquella rosa.

Hizo una mueca de desconcierto, ni siquiera a ella le había entregado una rosa, bueno si, pero no de esa forma en como lo hacía con Fighter, lo que había comenzado a sentir con molestia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada-.

-¿Hipócrita?, creo que podría cambiar esa primera impresión...

_Se acerco a Sailor Moon tomando su mano_\- Y no creo que puedas hacer nada por cambiar esa impresión, vámonos Sailor Moon

-Pero... -dijo mientras sentía que la iban jalando, volteo viendo como tanto Tuxedo Mask y el profesor Black no dejaba de ver a Fighter, y la cara molesta de ella lo cual le hizo más gracia-

Siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al invernadero más específicamente al claro de luna, al llegar la soltó paseándose muy molesta- Pero que se ha creído ese impertinente coquetear con otra mujer frente a la que era su novia

No lo soporto más y comenzó a reír, mas al recordar la cara de ambos, que no dejaban de admirar a Fighter lo cual era muy cómico si supieran que era Seiya en realidad, no podía controlarse tuvo que sentarse llevando las manos al estómago.

Al escucharla reír se detuvo- ¿Y por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Que... que tienes dos pretendientes… -dijo volviendo a reír-

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendientes?, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Si... son... tus admiradores -dijo tratando de controlarse- ¿no notaste como te veía?

Se sonrojo, inminentemente- ¿Cómo me miraban según tú?

-Pues... -dijo observándola de arriba a abajo- mírate... eres hermosa...

Se cruzó de brazos- Claro que no, no soy tan hermosa como tú, pero si más guapo que esos dos

Se puso de pie y se acercó quedando frente a ella- Eres hermosa como Sailor Star Fighter... eso es lo que vieron ellos en ti...

-Pero tienes que admitir que soy mucho más guapo que ellos dos -volviendo a ser hombre-

-No lo sé... -dijo volteándose perdiendo su transformación para ser nuevamente Serena-

-Admítelo soy más apuesto que ellos...

-Solo un poco... -murmuró alejándose para tomar asiento en la fuente-

Se acerco sentándose junto a ella- Debes admitirlo soy guapo y muy atractivo mucho más de lo que soy como mujer... tu misma lo dijiste ayer -tomo su mano-

Vio su mano sujeta a la suya- ¿Tengo que admitirlo?

-Si... ¿o dime porque se fijarían en mi si no es porque soy más apuesto que ellos dos?

-No, les gusto Sailor Star Fighter, no Seiya Kou... hay mucha diferencia...

-Pero al final sigo siendo yo... como Sailor o como Seiya... -haciendo un puchero-

-Sí, lo sé... -volvió la mirada hacía el agua- a mí me agradas más como Seiya...

-Y a mí me agrada más ser hombre que mujer... no soportaría ser acosada por esos tipos... es mejor ser acosado por lindas chicas como tú -acaricio su mejilla seductoramente-

Aquello la tomo desprevenida haciéndola estremecer- Pero... pero... yo no te acoso...

-No… por el contrario soy yo quien te acosa -se acercó peligrosamente a ella-

-Pensé... que era yo... -dijo casi sin poderse mover-

-En este momento yo te estoy acosando -se acercó un poco más a ella, fijo la mirada en sus labios- Bombón...

-¿Si? -murmuró sintiendo como la respiración se hacía pausada más al sentir su aroma-

-Perdóname... -murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella sin atreverse a besarla-

Sintió como su piel se erizo al sentirlo tan cerca pero aún más al escuchar su suave y dulce voz- ¿Por qué?

-Quería que confiaras en ti misma... y solo provoque lo contrario -se acercó a besar su mejilla- perdóname... no quise herirte...

Se separó, no supo si por lo que le dijo o por el hecho de que no la besara, aunque no era realmente eso lo que quería ¿o sí?- Olvídalo... ya sé que le gusto al profesor él mismo me lo dijo o me lo dio a entender, a veces puedo ser despistada

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado con él... ¿lo prometes?, sé que dije que podrías enamorarlo y puedes hacerlo si es lo que tu deseas... pero piénsalo bien -desvió su mirada al decir estas palabra- porque también podrías enamorarte de mi

Volteo a verlo- ¿Y qué es lo que te da más temor?

-¿Que me da más temor?

-¿Que se enamore de mi, que me enamore de él o que me enamore de ti?

-Sabes... mi mayor temor es que algo te suceda... no importa la decisión que tomes mientras tú seas feliz yo... te apoyare siempre...

-Gracias... -dijo volteándose, algo raro le sucedía con Seiya, es como si no pudiera estar junto a él pero tampoco lejos-

-Aun te debo un helado...

-No es necesario... -se acercó a tocar una hermosa flor_-_

-Fue lo pactado y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Volteo a verlo- ¿Solo eso soy para ti en este momento?, una simple promesa... no te preocupes no es necesario

Suspiro- ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien? -camino hacía los arboles sintiéndose frustrado-

-No lo sé... -dijo observándolo fijamente, sentía una especie de dolor en pecho como si la lastimara estar así con él-

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que eres muy importante para mí?, y que no hay nada más que desee que tu bienestar y tu felicidad...

-Entonces no digas que solo quieres cumplir porque es una promesa...

-Sabes, no es solo una promesa... pero quiero que entiendas... cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo sin importar lo que sea, la promesa guardián es inquebrantable y el honor irrecuperable, quizás te sientas más a gusto estando con una chica que con un chico como acompañante - transformándose en Sailor-

La observo, se sentía tan confundida, tan extraña, desde el día anterior después de ese sueño, Serenity había sido demasiado despistada y nunca supo los sentimientos de Fighter y ella se sentía con un vacío tanto en el corazón como en su mente- No entiendes nada...

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza- Ok creo que soy yo el que parece ser que no es una buena compañía para ti... quizás te sentirías mejor con el profesor Black que conmigo -camino hacía la fuente sentándose en el borde, las imágenes que había visto llegaron a su mente, la melancolía se apodero de ella, mientras observaba su reflejo sobre el agua-

-Si eso crees... entonces no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí... -dijo limpiándose una lagrima-

-Solo quería pasar una tarde agradable contigo... ya que en los próximos días no poder verte -volvió a su forma masculina, aun enojado y triste, una sensación que presentía no era la primera vez que invadía su ser-

-¿Por qué? -se acercó a él, temerosa de que no quisiera verla nunca más-

-Nos aceptaron en la audición daremos una presentación pequeña... pero... es importante para nosotros

-Entiendo... -bajo la mirada- ¿cuando vuelves?

-De hecho quería que fueras a la presentación... será el próximo fin de semana... puedes ir con tus amigas seguro les gustara

Asintió y sin más lo abrazo- Lo siento... -murmuró-

Oculto su rostro en su cuello, abrazándola- Al menos me alegra haberte hecho reír...

-Pero no yo quería reír así... yo... quería reír contigo... -dijo con tristeza-

-Quizás de momento no me pareció tan gracioso... que de la nada me obsequien flores... pero ahora que lo reflexiono... ¿qué pensarían si supieran que en realidad soy un chico?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que lo sepan... porque entonces, tú y yo ya no tendríamos un secreto que compartir... -dijo abrazándolo más-

-Yo no se los diré... aunque me encantaría ver la cara de esos dos si lo supieran... eso sí sería divertido -la abrazo aún más hacía él-

Negó- No, no quiero... porque ya no podría estar contigo...

-¿Por qué lo dices bombón?

-Porqué quizá Sailor Star Fighter se fija en uno de ellos y tú ya no volverías para estar conmigo...

-¿Tú crees que podría fijarme en ellos? -sonrió un tanto divertido- si por mi hubiera sido dejo que los esqueletos se los coman... yo solo quiero estar contigo sin importar en que forma

-¿De verdad? -se separó un poco de su abrazo lo suficiente para poder verlo-

-Si... de verdad... -acaricio su mejilla suavemente-

Sonrió sutilmente, así tan cerca sus ojos tenían un color azul como la noche más iluminada, tenía una mirada intensa que lejos de cohibirla la incitaba a seguir viéndolo a no perder detalle de ella- Gracias Seiya... -se acercó hasta besar su mejilla=

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese cálido beso, sintiendo como todo su ser se estremecía y su corazón latía con intensidad- No tienes nada que agradecer bombón…

-Sí, si tengo... haz sido muy bueno conmigo...

-Por el contrario... debo agradecer que hayas llegado a mi vida... ya no digas más y no temas que yo jamás me voy a separar de ti... aun si no me puedes ver solo debes ver la estrella más cercana a la luna y sabrás que soy yo

-Estoy segura que así será... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, se acercó para depositar otro beso en su mejilla-

Volvió su mirada para sonreírle- Bueno entonces...

Todo fue tan rápido que solo reacciono cuando sintió no su mejilla si no sus labios, fue apenas un roce y se sintió diferente, lo vio a los ojos esperando cualquier reacción, desaprobación quizá.

Aquel pequeño roce lo hizo sonrojar, no se lo esperaba, pero sin duda sus labios se sentían cálidos, no supo cómo la abrazo hacía él sin dejar que sus labios se apartaran deseaba sentirlos, sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo como todo su ser pedía a gritos ese instante.

Lentamente cerro los ojos disfrutando de sentir la presión de sus labios contra los suyos, las manos las coloco sobre su pecho podía sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el de ella, era algo tan diferente pero no por eso incorrecto, además si era sincera consigo misma había deseado ese beso desde el instante en que acaricio su mejilla sentados en la fuente.

La abrazo aún más hacía el al sentirse correspondido, una alegría infinita se apodero de él, como si llevara deseando ese momento siglos.

De pronto se encontró sujetándose de sus hombros, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, era como si algo despertara en ella, algo muy distinto a lo que hubiera sentido con anterioridad.

Deseaba jamás apartarse de sus labios, la atrajo aún más hacía el, sentía la brisa jugar con el cabello de ambos, sus labios cálidos lo incitaban a jamás dejarlos, ahora sabía que ese momento tenía siglos esperándolo, momento que pensó que jamás llegaría.

Poco a poco fue pausando ese beso, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?, jamás había besado a nadie de esa forma como lo había hecho con Seiya, sintió un sonrojo asomar a sus mejillas.

-Bombón... -sonrió, más que sonrojado- yo... bueno... tu... tú me gustas... -bajo su mirada-

Sonrió nerviosamente soltándolo poco a poco, aun podía sentir sus labios y ese deseo de volver a besarlo- Seiya... yo...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- Vamos a comer helado ¿te parece?, quiero disfrutar esta maravillosa tarde a tu lado

Asintió tomando su mano- Pero ahora quiero de chocolate...

-¿De chocolate?, es mi favorito -presiono su mano, con cariño, se sentía tan feliz como si de pronto tuviera alas y pudiese volar-

-Mmm con mermelada de fresa ¿sí?

-Mejor que le pongan fresas enteras ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien... -sonrió comenzando a caminar hacía la salida de aquel bello jardín- ¿y cuando se van?

-Mañana en la mañana, estaré ansioso por verte, mm ¿te parece si le llevamos uno a Rini?

-Sí, seguro querrá uno... -dijo sonriendo, de pronto toda la tristeza que tenia se desvanecía-

-¿Y si vamos por ella y pasamos la tarde los tres?, ayer estaba triste...

-Sé qué extraña mucho a su mamá... por las noches habla dormida...

El temor nuevamente se apodero de él, presiono aún más su mano- Debemos ayudarla... pero debes hacer que confié en ti... quizás revelarle tu identidad...

-Sí, lo he pensado, pero... no entiendo que puedo hacer yo por ella, bueno Sailor Moon...

-Quizás ella te diga de qué forma puedes ayudarla...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me hizo prometer no decir nada... pero estoy seguro que pronto te lo dirá a ti...

Hizo un puchero- Te tiene más confianza a ti que a mí que le doy mi cama...

-Porque me conoce... sabe mi identidad pero no sabe la tuya, no te enojes con ella... está asustada

-No estoy enojada, solo que no sé de qué forma ayudarla, me siento impotente cuando la escucho llorar...

-Ella solo hablara con las personas que vino a buscar... y no sabe que tú eres una de esas personas... mmm que parece si a mi regreso la traemos al claro de luna... es un lugar privado y muy tranquilo para que puedas revelar tu identidad y de esa forma ayudarla

-Sí, quizá tienes razón... si está bien... cuando vuelvas vendremos a nuestro lugar secreto... -sonrió sutilmente- me gusta cómo te llevas con Rini, creo que son muy afines...

-Solo te puedo decir que me conoce bastante bien... -se sonrojo ligeramente- el juramento que me hizo hacer fue el mismo que hice cuando le jure lealtad a la princesa Kakyu...

-¿De verdad? -aquello la extraño- eso si es raro, supongo que por eso te buscaba primero a ti...

-Nos busca a ambos... y te encontró primero a ti aunque no lo sepa -volvió su mirada al cielo- hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que asimilar...

-Supongo que no imaginabas estar metido en esto cuando solo venias a buscar a tu princesa...

-No la verdad no… hace unos días escuche una voz en mi cabeza...

-¿Una voz? -pregunto deteniéndose- ¿qué te paso?

-¿Me creerás si te lo digo?, es que siento que me estoy volviendo loco

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto preocupada- me asustas Seiya...

-Yo... he tenido sueños muy extraños a partir de ese día... -llevo su mano a la cabeza- y esa voz que sonaba desesperada... no lo sé... -suspiro- te contare todo cuando logre comprenderlo

-Pero, ¿seguro que estas bien? -tomo sus manos sujetándolas con fuerza-

-Si... lo estoy... -sonrió para tranquilizarla aun cuando aquellas imágenes aun revoloteaban en su mente- vamos por la pequeña y disfrutemos esta tarde, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos

Lo miro fijamente, ella también tenía sueños extraños y todos iba él- De acuerdo...

Siguió caminando con ella hasta llegar a su casa- Te espero aquí mientras vas por la pequeña Rini

-Sí, no tardo... -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para luego correr hacía dentro de la casa-

La espero fuera de la casa, a lo lejos pudo ver a Darien oculto.

-¿Rini? -subió a su habitación encontrando a la niña dibujando- vamos Seiya nos llevara por un helado...

-En verdad vivaaa -salto emocionada, Luna que estaba en la cama levanto su cabeza observando a la rubia-

-¿Nos llevamos a Luna? -pregunto a Rini mientras sacaba un suéter para la niña-

-Siii -se acercó a la gata- ¿verdad que tu también quieres un helado Luna?

Serena sonrió al ver a la gatita dejándose cargar- Bueno vamos... nos está esperando a fuera...

Vamos -acurruco a la gatita en su regazo muy contenta, mientras seguía a Serena-

Se sentía tan feliz como hacía días no lo estaba, solo vio a Luna indicándole que estaba bien, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba esperándolas.

-¡Seiya! -Rini soltó a Luna con cuidado para luego correr hacía él-

-Hola pequeña -sonrió cargándola muy contento de verla- ¿cómo te has portado hoy?

-Bien... comí toda la comida que mamá Ikuko preparo... -dijo feliz- ¿me compraras un helado?

-Claro te comprare un lado -beso la mejilla de la pequeña, mientras que Luna salto a brazos de su ama- pasaremos la tarde juntos

-Si... una tarde juntos... -dijo Serena observando lo bien que lucían Seiya y Rini juntos y como ella sonreía- ¿Luna también comerás helado? -sonrió divertida a lo que la gatita contesto con un maullido-

-Para ti también compraremos helado gatita

Rini se abrazó a Seiya- ¿Los gatos también comen helado?

-Mmm podemos hacer la prueba... si he visto que los perros comen helado ¿por qué no los gatos?

-Pero Luna no es una gatita común... -dijo Serena acariciando el pelaje de Luna-

-Tienes razón no es una gatita común... seguro debe ser guardiana de la luna -acaricio su pelaje-

Observo a Seiya sorprendida y luego dirigió la mirada a Luna- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro... el símbolo en su frente es prueba de ello, ¿verdad gatita que proteges y cuidas de la luna? -Luna lo observo sorprendida, y un tanto sonrojada, solo a tino a maullar-

Sonrió sutil- Creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente para saber mucho de la luna

-Si bastante... quizás porque en mis ratos libres no hago nada más que contemplar a la luna...

-A mamá le gustaba ver la luna y siempre decía que la estrella la cuidaba desde lejos... -murmuró Rini recostándose sobre el hombro de Seiya- y que también me cuidaba a mí...

Luna subió su cabeza poniendo mayor atención en las palabras de la niña- 

-¿En verdad eso te decía tu mamá?

-Si... una vez me conto un cuento... -cerró los ojos recordando esa noche en que ella estaba en brazos de su madre y ambas veían la luna- un joven se enamoró de la luna, pero para él era inalcanzable así que juro que siempre la cuidaría, siempre que mamá hablaba de esa historia lloraba...

Seiya sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón- ¿Te sabes ese cuento pequeña?

-No muy bien... mi mamá me la contaba en ocasiones, y no me gustaba porque ella lloraba... dice que la luna solo una noche brillo como nunca y después de eso se tuvo que alejar del joven por eso ahora la luna brilla poco y la estrella a su lado la observa vigilándola...

Sentía aun esa punzada como si desgarraran su corazón- La luna ha perdido su brillo... pero ayer brillaba esplendorosa...

Serena se detuvo observando el cielo que aun lucia demasiado claro, pero la luna se veía hermosa- Y seguirá brillando mientras tenga a su estrella...

Observo el cielo- La estrella que siempre cuidara y protegerá a la luna...

-Pero yo quiero que la Luna y la Estrella estén unidas, así mamá no lloraría cada que ve el cielo... -dijo Rini observando también la luna-

-La luna siempre brillara –Dijo Darien que también observo la luna-

Al escuchar esa voz de inmediato se tensó sujetando a Luna, volteo a verlo, quizá en otro momento hubiera brincado de felicidad al verlo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura- Darien... ¿qué haces aquí?

Se acercó a ella- Necesito hablar contigo...

-Bombón... -se sentía tenso, abrazo más a la pequeña, ¿que debía hacer en ese momento?-

-Pero yo no… y estamos ocupados ahora... -dijo fríamente tal como él la había tratado anteriormente-

Sus palabras lo consternaron por completo, había imaginado miles de respuestas menos esa- No importa -tomo su mano para jalarla hacía el- luna necesito hablar con ella déjanos solos -se dirigió directamente a la gatita-

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo... -la gatita cayó de sus brazos-

Rini se asustó, al ver la reacción de ese hombre, que comenzó a llorar-

-Suéltame Darien, tengo que ir con Rini... -dijo tratando de que la soltara-

Seiya bajo a la pequeña- Tranquilízate, y quédate con Luna -volvió su mirada a la gatita- cuídala -enseguida se incorporó acercándose a la pareja- Ella no quiere hablar contigo suéltala...

-Lárgate... esto es entre ella y yo... -dijo sin soltar la mano de Serena sujetándola con más fuerza-

-No se me da la gana -frunció el ceño, aunque la mirada penetrante y hasta cierto punto tranquila, lo inquieto, una vez más las imágenes se apoderaban de él-

-Darien, ahora no, estoy ocupada con Seiya y con Rini, si quieres hablar lo haremos en otra ocasión... -dijo Serena aun forcejeando para que la soltara-

No dudo en acercarse más tomando el brazo de él para que la soltara- Ya la escuchaste… está ocupada

-¿Y tú quién eres para meterte? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente- vete a cuidar a esa niña...

-Soy... -llevo su mano a la cabeza- protector de la luna... y no permitiré que la lastimes -se puso enfrente de ella, evitando que volviera a sujetarla-

-Que ridiculeces estas diciendo... ¿protector de la luna? -sonrió con ironía-

-Si... porque él... él... es mi novio... -dijo Serena molesta y cansada de que lo menospreciara-

Aquello sorprendió a ambos chicos, que fijaron su mirada en ella- ¿Tu novio? -lo vio de arriba abajo- no Serena este sujeto no puede ser tu novio... tenemos que hablar... ¿podemos hacerlo? -fijo su mirada suplicante en ella-

-No, no podemos hacerlo... -dijo tomando la mano de Seiya con fuerza- tengo un compromiso con mi novio así que no puedo, adiós Darien que estés bien... vamos Seiya...

Seiya asintió, desconcertado y al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, siguió a su bombón muy feliz, Rini aun lloraba y Luna estaba más que desconcertada ante la actitud de Serena para con el príncipe de la tierra.

-Rini no llores, vamos por tu helado... -se inclinó hacia ella sonriéndole- ¿quieres?

Seco sus lágrimas asintiendo, volvió su mirada hacía aquel hombre ya no tenía duda alguna.

-¿Que ocurre Rini? -pregunto acariciando sus mejillas- anda vamos por tu helado... ¿vamos Seiya?

Rini negó con la cabeza tomo su la mano de Serena y la de Seiya para caminar en medio de ambos sintiéndose protegida, pero aún estaba asustada.

Serena solo volteo a ver a Darien que los miraba fijamente, volvió la vista al frente, no se atrevía a decir nada ¿y si se había enojado?, bueno quizá debería hablar con él después del helado, de la pequeña Rini no lo creía prudente.

Luna los seguía aun lado observándolos detenidamente, ¿que había sido todo eso?, un brillo en la frente de Seiya apareció por un instante, brillo que nadie noto justo en el momento que él llevo la mano a su cabeza, estaba feliz, pero había algo que la inquietaba.

-¿De qué vas a querer tu helado Rini? -preguntó en cuanto llegaron a un pequeño local que además era cafetería-

-De fresa con chocolate... -sonrió al ver la cafetería-

Sonrió volteando hacía Seiya- Mmm el mío al revés... chocolate con fresas...

Sonrió al verlas sentadas- De acuerdo no tardare con sus helados, también para ti traeré uno Luna... aunque... ¿de qué puedo traérselo?

-Chocolate... -dijo Serena sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Luna-

-De acuerdo -se alejó para pedir los helados, aun pensando en lo sucedido-

Serena respiró profundamente al ver alejarse a Seiya, volvió la mirada a Rini que parecía aun inquieta- ¿Ocurre algo Rini?

-Es que... -jugo con sus manos- ese señor me da miedo... se parece a mí papá...

-¿Quien, Darien? -pregunto Serena tomando sus manos- tranquila, no volverá a pasar...

Asintió aun sollozando.

-No pasa nada Rini... -dijo acercándose para abrazarla- tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo y con Seiya...

Se acurruco en ella dejando escapar sus lágrimas- Mi papá es malo y no me quiere...

-Tranquila... -la abrazo hacía ella acariciando su cabello- todo estará bien, no dejare que nadie te haga nada... ¿de acuerdo?

La abrazo aún más, sintiéndose tranquila- Gracias Serena...

-Shhh tranquila, ahora disfrutaras de tu helado y luego vamos a casa ¿sí?

Se separo de ella sonriendo- Sí, pero Seiya nos acompañara

-Sí, si él quiere si... -sonrió acariciando sus mejillas-

Por fin se acercaba con una bandeja y cuatro deliciosos helados- Ya regrese bellas señoritas aquí tienen sus helados triples

-Gracias Seiya, anda Rini come tu helado... se ven deliciosos...

-Lo están -le extendió el helado a la niña que enseguida lo tomo comenzando a comerlo y después le dio el de ella- a ti Luna te lo traje en vaso -coloco frente a la gata un vaso con helado de chocolate-

Sonrió observando a Luna- Tu también come... esta delicioso...

-Miau -se acercó al vaso comenzando a comerlo, Seiya se sentó para comer su helado, sin duda algo dulce los ayudaría a relajarse.

Tomo su cuchara comenzando a comer, en ocasiones dirigía una mirada a Rini, y en otras a Seiya, los cuatro disfrutaban del helado, quizá había sido demasiado impulsiva pero simplemente no quería hablar con Darien, aunque a decir verdad si sentía curiosidad por sobre lo que le quería decir, quizá luego hablaría con él.

Disfruto de ese helado se sentía tranquilo, aunque aquellas imágenes amenazaban su mente y todo su ser, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?, ¿por qué ese tipo lo alteraba mucho más que aquel profesor?

-¿Podemos ir al parque? -pregunto Rini que casi terminaba con su helado-

-Claro vamos al parque, será muy relajante, además que voy a extrañarlas

-¿Por qué? -eso llamo la atención de la pequeña que de inmediato volteo a verlo-

-Mañana iré a Okinawa para unas a pruebas fuimos seleccionados para cantar en un evento de playa

-Ah si ya sabía, ayer me lo dijiste -sonrió- ¿nos vas a llevar verdad?

-Las esperare haya el día del evento -termino su helado- Serena me dijo que irán

-Pero... yo quiero ir contigo... quiero estar contigo...

Se acercó para cargarla- Ya lo sé pequeña pero recuerda que tengo una misión, te prometo que cuando vayan estaré con ustedes, mientras tanto debes portarte bien y ser buena con Serena

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunto haciendo un puchero-

-Lo prometo -coloco su dedo meñique-

Sonrió más animada enlazando su meñique a lo que él le dio un beso sobre su rosada cabellera.

Serena sonrió observándolos, cuando estaban juntos algo la hacía sentir feliz y tranquila.

No podía dejar de verlos, parecían tan similares, pero a la vez tan diferentes, recargo el brazo sobre la mesa para poder observarlos mejor- Es como si... en el mundo no existiera nada mejor que ellos dos... -murmuró hacía Luna ya que ellos parecían muy divertidos jugando-

Luna se acercó a ella- Serena... -murmuró preocupada, pero a la vez tranquila ese semblante nunca lo había visto en ella-

-Me siento tan tranquila al tenerlos cerca de mi... -sonrió sutilmente jugando con la cuchara por sus labios, lo observo con atención, tenía muchos gestos pero aquella mirada que tenía para ella era diferente-

La pequeña gata siguió comiendo aquel helado dejándose invadir por esa atmosfera de tranquilidad, solía ser muy posesiva cuando se trataba de Darien o de algo que quisiera como los caramelos, sin duda era algo que jamás habría imaginado ver en su princesa.

-¿Ya nos vamos al parque? -pregunto Rini sonriendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Seiya-

-Si vamos al parque -rio un tanto divertido por las cosquillas que le hacía la niña-

-Si vamos... -sin darse cuenta se había terminado el helado- estuvo delicioso...

-Bastante rico y relajante, hasta Luna se lo termino

-Nunca la había visto comer un helado así... -sonrió tomándola para colocarla en el piso- te toca caminar, para que hagas ejercicio...

-Miau -la miro defendiéndose- 

-Tú también pequeña a caminar -la bajo para tomar su mano-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -dijo tomando a Seiya de la mano-

-Al parque, a caminar, y disfrutar de la brisa... -volvió su mirada al cielo- hoy la luna parece estar muy tranquila ¿no les parece?

-Debe estarlo... -dijo Serena respirando profundamente- mañana estará triste...

Volvió su mirada a ella- Yo espero que no lo este o me sentiré triste al verla... y sin duda necesitare de su brillo para conseguir mi cometido

Bajo la mirada apenada- No lo estará entonces...

Sonrió feliz, mientras caminaban al llegar al parque la niña se soltó corriendo alrededor, él se sentó bajo un árbol observando.

-Anda Luna ¿no quieres ir a correr? -sonrió sutil- un poco de ejercicio no te hará mal...

Entendió el mensaje, maullando se alejó un poco para darles privacidad.

-Observo como Rini comenzaba a jugar con Luna, volvió la mirada a Seiya que también las veía- Disculpa lo que dije...

-No te disculpes... entiendo por qué lo has dicho... -bajo la mirada apenado-

-Si... algo así... -dijo tomando asiento a su lado- aunque no es del todo mentira...

-Bombón... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jugó con sus manos sobre su regazo, observaba a Rini- Eso creo... -sonrió sutil-

Sonrió tomando su mano- Entonces ya no es mentira

-No, ya no lo es... -dijo apenada-

La acerco hacía él- Te extrañare mucho mi bombón...

Se recargo en él oprimiendo su mano- Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero te alcanzaremos el fin de semana... tienes que tocar muy bien...

-Lo hare... te lo aseguro -se sonrojo un poco acercándose no a rozar su mejilla si no sus labios-

Sonrió ante esa sutil caricia a sus labios- Seiya... -murmuró como si quisiera asegurarse que era él y que estaba a su lado-

-¿Si? -se separó un poco de ella-

-Gracias por defenderme... -murmuró sonriéndole robándole otro pequeño beso-

-Te defenderé siempre... porque ese es mi deseo... sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti...

Se refugió en sus brazos recargándose en su pecho- Yo... me gustas Seiya, y me agrada estar junto a ti... ¿tendrás paciencia conmigo?

-Siempre... -la abrazo apoyándose en el árbol-

Se dedicó a escuchar el latir de su corazón mientras veía a Rini correr con Luna, por primera vez en su vida desde que descubrió que era Sailor Moon y la princesa de la Luna estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería descubrir que había más allá de un destino escrito y que Darien se había empeñado en desaparecer, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer y decidir lo que ella quisiera, además con Seiya era algo nuevo, diferente, algo que la hacía querer ser una mejor persona, alguien de quien él estuviera orgulloso- ¿Me besarías de nuevo?

-Claro que si -su corazón latía lleno de felicidad, era un momento que tanto había esperado y que pensó jamás tendría esa oportunidad que ahora tenía, lentamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos fundiéndose en un beso tierno, lleno de misterioso cariño y lleno de esperanza-

De nueva cuenta su corazón latió más aprisa y pudo sentir el de Seiya igual, dejo que fuera él quien la besara, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de pedir un beso como en ese instante donde solo era Serena y nada más.

Tanto luna como Rini voltearon a ver a la pareja que estaba sumergida en un beso lleno de cariño, tomo a la gatita y se alejó un poco más sentándose en una banca- Sabes luna... me habría gustado que mis padres se quisieran tanto y tuvieran esas demostraciones de amor...

Luna subió la mirada hacía la niña y en seguida volteo hacía donde estaba Serena y Seiya- "¿Es esta la señal que pedí mi Reina?"

-"Si Luna, lo es"

-"Pero alteza... ella y el príncipe Endimión... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?"

\- "Cometí un error Luna, necesito tu ayuda para remediarlo"

-"¿Un error?", ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Mostrarle a la princesa todo... y decirle que siga su corazón"

-"Pero... ¿y el príncipe Endimión?, ¿que ocurrirá con él?"

Su voz sonó entrecortada- "Él es el error que cometí Luna... separe a la princesa de la persona equivocada... yo solo quería ahorrarle sufrimiento"

-"Alteza... ¿es acaso que la princesa no debe estar con el príncipe Endimión?"

-"Solo deja que el corazón de la princesa decida... si es el príncipe Endimión o la estrella Fighter...

-"¿Seiya?"

-"Si... voy a quitarte el sello que bloquea tu memoria, muéstrale todo a la princesa y confía en ella, te va necesitar más que nunca"

-"Lo que ordene mi Reina..."

-"Cuento contigo luna" -una brisa se apodero de la gatita, haciéndola resplandecer por completo, al momento que la voz se apagó-

-¡Luna, Rini vámonos! -dijo Serena sonriendo feliz siendo ayudada por Seiya para ponerse de pie-

-Siiii vamos Luna -se levantó corriendo hacía ellos-

-¿No estaban jugando? -dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña-

-Si ¿verdad Luna? -sonrió a la gatita que llevaba en brazos-

-Miau... -observo a Serena acurrucándose en los brazos de la niña- 

-Bueno pues creo que ya le dio sueño, así que vamos a casa... -dijo sonriendo a Seiya para tomar su mano-

-Si es hora de volver, mis hermanos estarán preocupados... últimamente no me ven mucho la cara -sonrió un tanto divertido- te veré el fin de semana

-¿Ah que no nos vas a acompañar a casa? -pregunto Serena-

-Claro... después de dejarlas en casa volveré para alistar mis cosas -la abrazo acercándola hacía el- te extrañare bombón

-Yo también, bueno las dos te vamos a extrañar... -sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo- nuestro primer día de novios y ya te vas...

-Si pero recuerda... -se acercó a su odio- puedo saber tus emociones este donde este -besando su mejilla-

Se sonrojo al instante- Entonces estaré feliz hasta que te vea entonces gritare de emoción...

-Y recuerda que debes confiar más en ti misma... porque todo lo que te propongas podrás lograrlo -murmuró mientras caminaba, Rini lo hacía muy feliz delante de ambos-

-De acuerdo... estudiare más y por cierto... hablare con el profesor, no más invitaciones para ir por helado ni nada...

-Eso me gusta más, porque déjame decirte que soy muy celoso... -sonrió aún más feliz-

Sonrió recargándose en él- Así que eres muy celoso... bien, procurare no hacerte enojar

-Si lo soy... y debo admitir que hoy estaba celoso

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿a qué hora?

-Piénsalo y analízalo un poco -sonrió divertido-

-Pensé que estabas enojado porque me dijiste "bonita huequita"

-Jamás dije eso...

-Bueno... pero... dijiste algo similar

-Dije que eras bonita pero no hueca

-Mmmm cierto, pero que por eso había tenido buena calificación...

-No quería que ese profesor se aprovechara de ti y fuera solo una excusa para acercarte a ti... que de todas formas lo uso como excusa para invitarte un helado, debí dejar que se lo comieran los esqueletos

-Seiya no digas eso... -dijo abrazándose a él- si me invito pero yo quería ir contigo...

-Ya lo sé... te lo dije confió en ti pero no en él, pero sé que sabrás mantenerlo a raya

-Si... porque ahora tengo novio... y en ese instante no... -dijo divertida-

Tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos- Y como tu novio te protegeré y cuidare de ti siempre

Sonrió quizá era demasiado pronto para haberse convertido en la novia de Seiya, pero era algo que le nacía hacer y que además se sentía feliz con eso- Eso me gusta... y... -Se acercó para murmurarle en secreto- ¿cómo van con encontrar a su princesa?

-Cantando... con toda el alma... y espero que eso no te pongas celosa

-Mmm solo un poquito... -hizo una sutil mueca-

Sonrió- Sé que me apoyaras... y con tu ayuda lograremos encontrar a nuestra princesa

-Sí, siempre te apoyare, pero... mmm bueno olvídalo... -se abrazó más a él la casa estaba a escasos pasos- te voy a extrañar mucho...

-¿Pero?, dime ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Se detuvo un segundo- Rini, adelántate y llévate a Luna por favor, en seguida voy, y despídete de Seiya...

-¿Tan pronto? -se acercó a ambos haciendo un puchero-

-Si... pero el fin de semana lo veremos de nuevo... además ya es tarde y mamá seguro se enojara

-Está bien, -sonrió feliz- Seiya... me siento muy feliz... espero pasar mas días así de tranquilos con ustedes

-Así será pequeña -se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- pórtate bien... y se niña buena

-Yo siempre me porto bien... -Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- prometiste que pasarías el día con nosotras eh

-Claro después del evento las invitare a cenar, y a dar un paseo por la playa -acaricio su cabello revolviéndolo-

-Oye... -se acercó hasta colocar las manos en sus mejillas- ¿desde cuando eres novio de Serena?

-Desde hoy pequeña... ¿me darás permiso de ser su novio? -sonrió feliz-

-Mmm... -hizo un gesto de estarlo pensando- ¿no la vas a hacer llorar?

-Para nada... ¿confías en mí?

Asintió- Quiero que Serena siempre sonría como hoy...

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerla siempre reír lo prometo -coloco su dedo meñique- por mi honor

Se dibujó una sonrisa en cuanto vio que hacía la seña de la promesa- Te creo... quiero que seas feliz y no tengas esa mirada triste...

-¿Que mirada triste? -se desconcertó-

-Fighter siempre tiene la mirada triste... pero tú no y así quiero que sigas siempre...

Miro de reojo a serena, y después a la pequeña- No sé si deba preguntarte el por qué...

-"Porque la estrella siempre será una estrella" eso es lo que siempre me decía Fighter...

-La estrella siempre será una estrella... -murmuró en voz baja- y tú debes ser una esperanza para esa estrella... cuando vuelvas... no te apartes de mí... suceda lo que suceda

Asintió- Sé que Fighter siempre me protegerá igual que tu... y ahora Serena...

-Eso tenlo por seguro pequeña... siempre será así sin importa lo que suceda... -se acercó besando su frente- ahora debes entrar a la casa comienza hacer frio nos veremos el fin de semana

-Si Seiya... -sonrió más feliz- que tengas buen viaje... hasta luego... -se despidió agitando la manita mientras corría hacía la casa-

-Hasta luego pequeña -se quedó en la misma posición mientras la pequeña entraba junto con la gatita-

-¿Que te dijo? -pregunto agachándose para quedar frente a él-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Quiere verte sonreír siempre... y me dijo que no quiere que te haga llorar

Sonrió tomando su mano- Sé que no me vas a hacer llorar y que siempre sonreiré a tu lado...

-Bombón... ¿a que te suena la frase "una estrella siempre será una estrella"?

-Mmm no se... -se encogió de hombros- supongo que se refiere a que siempre brillara ¿no?

-Es posible -sonrió ligeramente- ahora si dime ¿que ibas a decir?

-Ah... -se dejó caer en el piso sentándose- cuándo aparezca tu princesa... ¿que pasara?

-Seguramente... el caos atacara pronto este mundo... y si todo sale bien en esa batalla... volveremos para reconstruir nuestro planeta... dime ¿quieres acompañarme si eso llegara a suceder?

Bajo la mirada quitándose el broche que colgaba de su uniforme- Si me voy... ¿quién cuidara de la tierra?

-Entonces ¿dejaras que vaya y me esperaras?, porque yo jamás voy a dejarte... volveré siempre a donde estés tu... -poso su mano en el broche-

Observo su mano y subió la mirada hacía su rostro- Mientras eso no pase quiero disfrutar cada día a tu lado... y cuando tengas que marcharte te esperare... porque no quiero que me dejes...

-Aunque este lejos... yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti... y sabré que estas bien al buscar la luna y en el cielo tu veras aquella estrella que está cerca de la luna que siempre cuidara de ella -acaricio su mejilla- sin importar que suceda... siempre regresare a ti... esa es mi promesa

Un dolor se apodero de su corazón en ese instante en que lo escucho, lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacía ella- Solo vuelve a mí y no mencionemos un futuro incierto, hazme reír cada día y yo te querré más y más...

-Siempre volveré a ti... y te hare reír cada día... disfrutare cada instante a tu lado bombón... -la abrazo con amor- siento que he esperado por ese momento más de un siglo y no pienso desaprovecharlo

-Seiya... -murmuró sintiendo que aquello era lo correcto, estar junto a él- no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo te esperare...

Se separó un poco de su abrazo- Bombón... me haces muy feliz -se acercó hasta rozar sus labios- te veré el fin de semana

-Sí, el fin de semana... -sonrió acariciando su rostro- yo... quisiera... -se acercó hasta sus labios- besarte antes de que te vayas...

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -mostro una amplia sonrisa a su novia- ya sé que soy guapo y que te derrites por hacerlo, pero no hay nada que te detenga para poder besar a tu novio

-Tonto... -sonrió antes de tocar sus labios, y besarlo como había sido aquel primer beso que cambio su perspectiva de lo que podía ser, un beso que le dio la fuerza para decir lo que pensaba, para rechazar a quien la rechazaba, para pedirle a Seiya ser su novia o al menos insinuárselo, un beso que había esperado más de lo que realmente quería reconocerlo-

La abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios, desbordando aquel sentimiento que tenía tiempo invadiendo su ser, ese sentimiento, que ahora podía expresar, ya no lloraba más por esa persona, ahora solo sonreía para él y eso era una dicha bastante grande, no importaba que pasara en el futuro, en ese instante solo importaban ellos dos y nadie más que ellos.

Poco a poco fue deteniéndose ese beso sonriendo sutilmente sonrojada- Sera mejor que entre a la casa... te extrañare mucho...

-Yo también te extrañare me voy antes de que mis hermanos se preocupen -rozo sus labios- descansa bombón... te llamare

-Está bien... -sonrió tomando su mano para que la ayudara a parar- te avisare cuando vayamos para allá...

-Las esperare ansioso -se puso de pie- y a mi regreso ayudaremos a la pequeña

-Sí… -sonrió- gracias a ella fue que te conocí así que hare todo para ayudarla... será mejor que te vayas no querrás conocer a mi papá aun...

-No sería mala idea -guiño un ojo- pero ya llegara el momento ahora me voy cuídate bombón, sueña conmigo

-Lo haré lo prometo... -sonrió comenzando a caminar hacía su casa- que tengan buen viaje, me saludas a Taiki y Yaten...

-Yo te los saludo nos vemos -comenzó a alejarse por la calle al ver que entraba a su casa-

Suspiró profundamente al entrar a su casa sonriendo, ¿acaso eso significaba crecer?, querer ser feliz y olvidar las lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad.

X-X

Seiya se alejó de la casa de su novia para encaminarse al departamento donde vivía con sus hermanos, observo la luna brillaba con intensidad, con alegría, sonrió al verla sin duda el también estaba feliz-

-Sera mejor que te alejes de Serena... -dijo saliendo a su paso- ahora solo esta confundida...

Se detuvo- ¿Y por qué he de alejarme de ella?

-Porque ella y yo tenemos una historia que nadie comprendería, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos...

-Y es así... ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, solo aléjate de ella...

Sonrió- No pienso hacerlo... jamás voy... -sintió una punzada llevo la mano a la cabeza, de nueva esas imágenes, una antigua discusión- jamás me alejare, yo siempre voy a protegerla...

-¿Protegerla de quién?, no te das cuenta, que no eres nada para ella... solo te está usando, yo soy el hombre que está destinado a estar con ella así que evítate más inconvenientes y aléjate...

-Ella no me usa... y si así fuera no me importa... con tal de estar a su lado... yo -cayó sobre su rodilla ya no conteniendo más esas imágenes- no permitiré que le hagas daño

-Aléjate... -Se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa- solo yo puedo estar con ella y así será...

-Si es así... ¿porque la terminaste?, ¿porque la humillaste como lo hiciste? -sujeto su brazo sonriendo- ¿por qué le diste flores a otra mujer delante de ella?

Lo soltó empujándolo- No sé de qué estás hablando...

-Vaya ahora niegas lo que ella me conto… no había conocido a un hombre más hipócrita, dime la verdad ¿que sientes por Serena Tsukino?

-Estamos unidos más allá de esta vida... así que no interfieras...

-¿Solo eso?, solo porque tienen un pasado... sabes, no importa el pasado, lo que importa es el presente... y eso es lo que yo disfrutare, de ahí en fuera nada más me importa

-No eres más que un intruso... te lo digo por última vez, aléjate de ella...

-Vaya... pareces asustado... dime ¿es que acaso te da miedo que ella llegue amarme mucho más de lo que pudo amarte a ti?, no sabía que fueras tan inseguro

-No... -lo miro fijamente- el amor que Serena me tiene ha traspasado los años y los obstáculos que nos han puesto, no podría terminar así como así

-¿Eso piensas? dime ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Serena?

-No tengo porque responderte... -dijo sin dejar de verlo- confórmate con saber que la amo y si hice todo esto fue porque era necesario, pero la amo, y volverá conmigo tarde o temprano…

-La amas ¿y no puedes responder una pregunta tan sencilla?, recuerda esto... has sido tu quien la dejo en libertad y ahora ella es libre de decidir a quién entregar su corazón... por qué has sido tú el que la hecho fuera de tus brazos

Se acercó a él para mirarlo frente a frente- Aléjate de ella de una buena vez... Serena siempre será para mí...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro... ahora apártate de mi camino

Lo soltó alejándose un par de pasos- Serena volverá conmigo, porque yo soy su príncipe, el que siempre ha esperado, por el que daría la vida, soy la razón por la que protege la tierra, no lo olvides... -sin decir más comenzó a alejarse lentamente por donde había llegado-

Se giro hacía él, su rostro, sus expresiones, pero sobre todo aquellas palabras, hicieron eco en su memoria, avanzo un poco más sentía dolor, la vista se le nublaba poco a poco.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Gracias a todas por continuar leyéndonos, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja o comentario siéntanse libres de expresarlos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	6. El Pasado

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 6**

**El Pasado**

Tras contarle a su mamá lo que habían hecho en el día y su excelente calificación cosa que también su madre dudaba hasta que le mostro su tarea viendo que era cierto la felicito y casi lloro cuando se lo conto a su padre mientras que su hermano no había dejado de molestarla que si se sentía bien y cosas por el estilo, estaba mejor que nunca pero el motivo no tenían porque saberlo, al menos no aun, y es que sentía que todo iba tan rápido con Seiya que a veces sentía que era un sueño tal y como los que a últimas fechas tenia, pero no, lo que comenzaba a sentir por ese chico arrogante era real, Seiya le demostraba que tenía un interés genuino por ella y la impulsaba a demostrarles a todos que no era tan tonta como creían, pensar en él hacía que la sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro ni el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Terminada la cena subió a su habitación y se encontró con la pequeña Rini ya dormida en su cama y Luna contemplando el cielo por la ventana. 

-Se cansó mucho ¿verdad? -pregunto mientras buscaba su pijama- yo también tengo mucho sueño...

-Serena... -dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo-

-¿Que ocurre Luna?, -suspiró dejando la pijama en la cama- ya sé que me vas a decir, que yo tengo que estar con Darien y no con Seiya pero es que... Seiya es... tan diferente, me quiere, me cuida y me dice que yo puedo ser más de lo que todos creen...

-No... -se acercó a ella brincando a sus brazos-

-¿No te agrada Seiya? -pregunto observándola- hasta te compro un helado...

-Serena... ¿que sientes en este momento por Darien?

-Yo... -desvió la mirada- no quiero verlo... termino conmigo sin saber porque y lo busque, mucho y siempre me ignoro incluso no le importo que me cayera y lastimara, por eso es que no quise hablar con él, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, lo quería mucho Luna, tú me viste llorar por él pero ahora... no sé, siento que es mejor así...

-Pero ¿aún lo extrañas? -subió su rostro hacía ella-

Camino hacía el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana tomando asiento- Si... pero no de la misma forma que antes, desde que supe la verdad, que yo era la princesa de la luna y él el príncipe de la tierra pensé que estaríamos juntos sin importar nada, creía en el cuento de hadas que se suponía era nuestro amor, pero ahora, no se... -se encogió de hombros-

-Serena tengo algo que mostrarte... ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si tenías un guardián?

-Si... -volvió la mirada hacía la pequeña gatita- ¿por qué?

-Porque si lo tenías... Serena... sin importar lo que te muestre quiero que la decisión que tomes, la tomes siguiendo tu corazón... no pensando en que existió un pasado... si no en que existe un presente y en que tú ya no eres la misma princesa de aquellos días... yo apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes

-¿De que estas hablando Luna? -pregunto confundida- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el presente?

-Ni yo misma lo sé... solo sé que debes decidir y seguir siempre tu corazón promételo

-Lo prometo... -dijo aun confundida- ¿qué me vas a mostrar?

-La otra parte del pasado... la reina, me ha quitado el sello que bloqueaba mi memoria para podértelo mostrar –al decir eso la luna de su frente comenzó a brillar-

-¿La otra parte del pasado...? -murmuró sintiendo como aquella luz comenzaba a introducirse en su mente, sintió los parpados pesados y en seguida todo era oscuridad-

Luna apareció junto a ella, guiándola por el camino hasta que todo comenzó a tomar forma mostrándose en la tierra.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto observando a su alrededor, era un hermoso jardín con flores por doquier y el cielo lucia maravillosamente estrellado y la Luna brillaba intensamente-

-En la tierra... -observo el lugar, un portal de abría en esos instantes, del cual salió una pareja-

_-Fue una suerte que consiguiéramos estas ropas... -dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante, su vestido era muy parecido al que usaba como princesa, solo que este estaba un poco más esponjado y en lugar de pequeños círculos dorados este tenía un bordado en plata con cristales adheridos igual que el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro- sigues pareciendo un soldado, debiste elegir el traje de príncipe, te hubiera sentado mejor..._

_Desvió su mirada sonrojado- Pero yo no soy ningún príncipe..._

_-¿Ah no? -sonrió divertida- pensé que hoy éramos libres de nuestros "títulos"..._

_-Si pero... no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera por un descuido mío... ¿está segura que quiere asistir a ese baile?_

_-Si... -sonrió mientras caminaba por el camino empedrado- promete que no se lo dirás a mi madre, seguro se enojaría si supiera que vinimos a donde no estuvimos invitados..._

_-No se lo diré... a cambio que no me liberes de mi título hoy..._

_-Mmm… de acuerdo... pero entonces a cambio ¿bailaras conmigo?_

_-Quiere... ¿qué baile con usted? -sus mejillas ardieron aún más al pensar en la sola idea de bailar con ella-_

_-Si... siendo que no estamos invitados para todos los demás seré solo una chica común y nadie me invitara a bailar, así que siendo tu mi acompañante y protector pues... -sonrió- ¿sí?_

_-Está bien... bailare con usted -un dejo de ilusión y esperanza asomaron sus mejillas-_

_Sonrió aún más tomándolo del brazo para entrar por fin al palacio donde se llevaría a cabo aquel baile.  
_  
-Luna... pero... ¿quién es él? -pregunto señalando al joven que acompañaba a la princesa- ¿es... su protector de verdad?

-Así es... su nombre es Fighter... las princesas planetarias siempre fueron custodiadas por las estrellas... por lo que cada Sailor de planeta solar llego a contar con una estrella como su guardiana...

-¿Fighter? -murmuró llevando la mano al pecho- Seiya...

-Los sueños que tuviste recientemente en realidad son recuerdos

_Ambos entraron sin ningún problema, observaron cada rincón de aquel palacio era bello sin duda alguna- Es hermoso... pero considero que el palacio en la luna es aún más hermoso_

_-Creo que cada lugar es hermoso... -dijo observando a su alrededor, todo iluminado con elegantes candelabros, la gente bailaba, sonreían felices, todos con elaborados y coloridos antifaces- todo esto es muy divertido... le diré a mi madre que para mi cumpleaños quiero un baile de disfraces... entonces tu podrías entonces ser un príncipe..._

_-¿En verdad deseas que sea un príncipe?_

_-Mmm no… solo quiero que seas tú mismo, anda bailemos ¿sí?, no todos los días... -se acercó a su oído- una princesa te ofrecerá bailar con ella... -Sonrió divertida-_

_La tomo de la cintura balseando- Doy yo mismo siendo quien soy princesa... de la misma forma lo eres tu..._

_Sonrió asintiendo- Lo sé, pero eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo... lo cual es nuestro secreto, imagina que dirían si supieran que nade en un lago y me estaba ahogando... o que mi protector siempre tan serio en realidad es algo cohibido..._

_-¿Cohibido?, ¿por qué?_

_-Porque te ves nervioso... además tampoco imaginarían que es un estupendo bailarín..._

_-Bueno... es que usted... en ocasiones suele ponerme muy nervioso... mas esta noche que luce mucho más radiante_

_-¿Usted?, hoy solo soy yo, recuérdalo... más que aquí nadie nos conoce... -sonrió feliz dejando que él la guiara-_

_-Ves... como me pones nervioso -la hizo girar al ritmo de la música-_

_Sonrió aún más girando volviendo a él- ¿Y no te ponen nervioso los enfrentamientos?, eres simpático... pero ahora quisiera tomar un poco de aire... podrías conseguirme algo de beber por favor, ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido..._

_-Eso es diferente... buscare algo de beber y de comer, no tardare ¿me esperas en la terraza?_

_-Sí, no tardes... -sonrió encaminándose hacía la terraza donde se comenzó a sentir una suave brisa que la hizo cerrar los ojos dejándose invadir por el suave sonido de la música y ese aroma que las flores emanaban-_

_La vio salir, se detuvo unos instantes mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello y ondeaba su vestido- Es realmente hermosa... gracias por darme esta oportunidad de bailar -se alejó para buscar algo de beber-_

-Él... estaba enamorado - observo viendo como Seiya, más bien Fighter se alejaba entre la gente- y ella, bueno yo nunca lo supe...

-Si... él escogió el puesto que tenía... debido a su fortaleza y destreza se le había asignado ser comandante de la guardia imperial, sin embargo el escogió seguir siendo tu protector...

-No lo sabía... -murmuró recordando aquel sueño donde los dos estaban en el lago y confesaba sus sentimientos- nunca lo supe, ¿por qué nunca dijo nada?

-Quizás... por temor a ser rechazado -observo a un joven caminar hacía la terraza donde ella se encontraba-

_-Buenas noches bella dama... disculpe mi intromisión... pero ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?_

_-Yo... no... -murmuró observando al joven que reconoció al instante-_

_-¿Qué? -volteo viendo al hombre que extendía su mano hacía ella, era alto, cabello negro, ojos negros como la noche y sonreía- buenas noches caballero..._

_-Es usted muy hermosa... -quedo deslumbrado ante la belleza de la mujer que tenía al frente-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió bajando apenada la mirada, aquel hombre despertó en ella algo que no supo identificar-_

_Fighter regresaba con dos bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos- Ya regrese conseguí unos... -guardo silencio al ver que no estaba sola-_

_El caballero no dejaba de ver a aquella bella dama extendió su mano hacía ella- Concédame esta pieza por favor..._

_Dejo la charola sobre una mesita de inmediato desenvaino su espada- Identifíquese -se colocó en medio de ella y de la princesa-_

_-¿Quién? -volteo a ver a aquel joven que lucía sin antifaz- ¿quién es usted?_

_Frunció el ceño- Soy el acompañante de esta dama..._

_-Discúlpeme caballero, no imagine que tan bella dama trajera acompañante... me presento soy el Endimión, Príncipe de la Tierra... ¿y usted es? -digirió la mirada tratando de ver a la joven detrás del hombre que aun sujetaba con fuerza la espada-_

_-__Estrella guardiana Fighter... y ella es la princesa de la luna Serenity... ahora si nos disculpa es hora de marcharnos -guardo su espada dispuesto a marcharse-_

_-¿Princesa Serenity? -la observo fijamente- es más hermosa de lo que me han contado... por favor, permítame bailar una pieza con usted..._

_Hizo una mueca al ver que la princesa simplemente extendió su mano hacía él- Pero... Princesa... ya es hora de irnos... su madre se enojara_

_-Por favor Fighter... solo una más... -dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del príncipe Endimión-_

_-Como usted desee... -hizo una reverencia ante ella, mientras que Endimión la conducía a la pista de baile, observo la charola con los bocadillos y las bebidas, para enseguida apoyarse en el pilar que tenía ms próximo sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que bailaba con la princesa- genial... ahora si baila con un príncipe de verdad_

_-Le debo una disculpe alteza... -dijo mientras caminaban de nuevo hacía el centro del salón- no fuimos invitados y sin embargo estamos aquí..._

_-No tiene nada de que disculparse... es un honor poder conocerla antes de lo previsto -se detuvo en el centro de la pista tomándola con delicadeza de la cintura-_

_-¿Antes de lo previsto? -pregunto colocando delicadamente la mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra la sujetaba el príncipe con firmeza- ¿acaso tenía contemplado visitarnos?_

_-Así es… espero ser bien recibido por usted -la acerco un poco más hacía él-_

_Sonrió sonrojada- Claro Alteza, será bien recibido en el Reino Lunar..._

_-Estaré ansioso por volver a verla... y espero no se niegue a mi petición_

_-¿A cuál petición Alteza? -pregunto subiendo la mirada-_

_-En realidad son dos peticiones... quisiera pedir su ayuda... para proteger la tierra..._

_-Esa sería una decisión que mi madre debe tomar pero no creo que haya una negativa de su parte, ¿cuál es la segunda petición?_

_-Yo... quizás deba esperar a mi visita para decirle esa petición que tengo -sonrió ligeramente mientras bailaban-_

_-¿Me dejara con la inquietud de no saber cuál es esa segunda petición? -pregunto ocultando una sonrisa- el príncipe sí que sabe cómo mantener el interés..._

_-Claro, de esa forma pensara en mí hasta el día en que la visite_

_-Me siento en desventaja Alteza... -dijo desviando la mirada-_

_-¿Por qué princesa? -sonrió ligeramente, la melodía cambio y sin embargo siguieron bailando-_

_-Me obliga a pensar en usted pero yo no encuentro manera para que piense en mí..._

_-No la necesita... yo ya pienso en usted desde hace tiempo_

_Subió la mirada sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso posible Alteza?_

_-He escuchado mucho sobre usted... y en verdad lo que he escuchado es poco a lo que es en realidad...espero contar con su apoyo para salvar la tierra..._

_-Hablare con mi madre y tratare de interceder por usted Alteza... -dijo sonriendo-_

_-__Estaré muy agradecido con usted -disfruto de bailar con ella aún más tiempo del que había pensado-_

_Fighter seguía recargado en el pilar, sin siquiera parpadear solo observando a la pareja-_

-¿Así fue como conocí a Endimión? -observo como bailaba con el príncipe de la tierra mientras que Seiya tenía un semblante que reconoció, él estaba celoso-

-Si... así fue... -el panorama cambio ambos regresaban a la luna-

-¿Por qué nunca lo recordé? -pregunto viendo el jardín de sus sueños por donde le gustaba caminar- ¿y Fighter?

-Quizás... por qué solo te mostré lo necesario para que despertaras como la princesa...

_-Princesa... -se hinco ante ella, se mantenía serio y parte de su alegría se había ido- el príncipe Endimión ha venido a verla... su madre solicita su presencia en el gran salón_

_-Endimión... -sonrió poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- por fin Fighter, él ha venido...vamos... ansió verlo..._

_Subió su mirada hacía ella, al ponerse de pie, siguiéndola sin decir nada, respiro profundamente tomando fuerzas para soportar._

_En el camino aliso su vestido, acomodo su cabello, estaba emocionada y feliz por verlo, había esperado demasiados días y por fin ahí estaba, al llegar a la puerta del salón espero a que le abrieran- Madre... ¿me llamaba?_

_-Pasa hija -sonrió al verla entrar acompañada de su guardián el cual camino junto con ella, hasta el trono donde él se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas mostrando su respeto-_

_Hizo una reverencia a su madre sin subir la mirada aunque ansiaba ver al que ahora era el dueño de su corazón._

_-Princesa... quiero que conozcas al príncipe Endimión de la tierra... él ha venido a pedir tu mano_

_Fighter levanto la mirada hacía el príncipe, sintiendo un puñal enterrarse por completo en su corazón._

_Subió por fin la mirada hacía su madre y en seguida busco a Endimión, aquello era una verdadera sorpresa- ¿Mi mano?, ¿es... eso cierto Madre?_

_-Así es... pero le he dicho que le darás tu respuesta el día de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras tanto se quedara para que se conozcan y así puedas decidir_

_-Si madre como ordene... -dijo asintiendo-_

_-Mientras tanto muéstrale el palacio, alistaran sus habitaciones para él y los su guardia personal -señalo a los cuatro hombres que acompañaban al príncipe-_

_-Si madre... -hizo una reverencia a la Reina para luego voltear a ver al príncipe manteniendo su semblante serio- por aquí Alteza... -dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida-_

_-Muchas gracias princesa -sonrió acercándose a ella-_

_-Fighter, por favor espera aquí... -dijo ocultando su emoción-_

_-Pero... -desvió la mirada- como ordene princesa..._

_-Gracias... -continuo caminando alejándose por uno de los pasillos- este es el palacio lunar Alteza... espero sea de su agrado..._

_-Con verla es más que suficiente alteza... espero acceda a mi petición_

_-¿Esa era su segunda petición Alteza? -pregunto deteniéndose-_

_-Así es... habría querido decírselo yo mismo pero usted sabe cómo son los protocolos_

_-Entiendo... -subió la mirada hacía él- sé que debo esperar hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero... ya tengo su respuesta..._

_-¿De verdad? -se detuvo ansioso por escucharla-_

_-Si... acepto Príncipe Endimión... -dijo sonriendo sutil-_

_-Me hace muy feliz escucharla princesa Serenity -observo por los pasillos no había nadie más que ellos dos, se acercó con la intención de besarla-  
_

_-Princesa Serenity... las habitaciones del príncipe están listas -fijo su mirada en ella-_

_-Si Fighter... -murmuró sonriendo nerviosamente, había cerrado los ojos esperando por ese beso que se vio interrumpido- gracias... por aquí príncipe Endimión..._

_Los condujo hacía la que sería la habitación del príncipe- Espero sean de su agrado_

_-Claro que si "protector" -murmuró observándolo- espero que sea mi imaginación el hecho de que no soy de tu simpatía..._

_-Debe estar imaginando -frunció el ceño molesto- princesa... es hora de sus clases..._

_-En seguida Fighter... -dijo Serenity observando a su protector- permiso Alteza, me dio un gusto saludarlo..._

_-La veré en la cena princesa... gracias por aceptarme_

_Fighter no dijo nada tan solo espero que ella comenzara a caminar para hacerlo detrás de ella, había algo en el que no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Sonrió haciendo una reverencia para luego continuar caminando- Fighter... estoy tan feliz... me casare con mi príncipe..._

_-¿No cree que ha sido demasiado pronto para responder? le sugiero que lo reconsidere..._

_-No tengo nada que reconsiderar, mi corazón lo ha elegido, él es a quien quiero... -sonrió- y me casare con él..._

_-Solo le pido que lo conozca un poco más... -se detuvo- apenas lo ha visto en dos ocasiones contando el día de hoy..._

_-Fighter... ¿no deberías estar feliz por mí?_

_-Si lo estoy... pero también estoy preocupado... casi no lo conocemos y no sabemos que intenciones tenga -desvió su mirada presionando su puño-_

_-¿Que intenciones tenga? -se detuvo volteando a verlo- ¿acaso no se puede enamorar de mí?, ¿acaso todos tienen que acercarse a mí con malas intenciones? -negó con lágrimas en los ojos- pensé que tú estabas conmigo porque me querías de verdad, no porque te obligaran a hacerlo..._

_Volvió la mirada hacía ella- No pienses eso... yo jamás dije eso... solo quiero que tengas cuidado... no puedes entregarle tu corazón a alguien que apenas y conoces_

_Lo miro fijamente- ¿Por qué no?, ¿es acaso verdad que el príncipe te desagrada?, por eso te comportas tan grosero delante de él..._

_Desvió su mirada de ella sin decir nada._

_-Ya veo... -dijo con seriedad- lo siento mucho Fighter, pero me casare con él porque lo amo y él a mí... y esto no debe ser de tu incumbencia, solo eres mi protector... -al instante guardo silencio, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho cosas que no quería decir-_

_Aquellas palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser, se hinco sobre su rodilla- Perdone mi insolencia princesa... mantendré en mente que solo soy su protector -mantuvo la mirada en el piso lleno de impotencia y coraje contenido, presiono aún más sus puños-_

_-Fighter yo... -lo observo queriendo tocarlo pero algo le decía que no debía- lo siento, no quise decir eso yo..._

_-Es hora de sus clases alteza... apresúrese o llegara tarde_

_No se atrevió a decir nada, solo lo observo unos segundos más para luego continuar su camino._

_La siguió en silencio hasta el salón donde tomaba sus clases quedándose fuera de este._

-Tanto me amaba que soporto verme con otro... -contemplo a Fighter deseaba acercarse, pedirle disculpas, consolarlo, había sido una princesa demasiado ciega para no notar el amor que él desbordaba por ella- no entiendo porque vemos esto ahora Luna...

-La reina siempre te ha dado a elegir Serena... y eso es precisamente lo que quiere que hagas que sigas a tu corazón, y si te lo muestro esto es para que aprendas a ser más observadora... para que no tomes decisiones impulsivas

-Pero... entonces Seiya también... esta conmigo por esto...

-No lo creo... no creo que el recuerde todo esto y si así fuera... en el pasado él decidió quedarse a tu lado nadie lo obligo Serena...

-Siempre pensé que Darien y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora... sabiendo que Seiya también estuvo a mi lado...

-El destino te pone frente a las personas... pero... al final eres tu quien decide su propio destino -la escena cambio Serenity paseaba muy sonríe del brazo de Endimión, mientras que Fighter caminaba detrás de ellos, siempre en silencio-

-¿Y qué le ha parecido el Reino Lunar Príncipe Endimión? -pregunto sonriendo, era feliz yendo del brazo de su enamorado-

_-Es muy bello... pero no tanto como tu Serenity -acaricio su mano suavemente- me alegra haber venido_

_Sonrió ante su halago- Gracias... a mi también me alegra que haya venido... ya le he dicho a mi madre mi decisión..._

_-¿En verdad?, ¿y que te dijo? -se detuvo tomando sus manos, lo mismo hizo Fighter detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no apartaba ni un solo momento la mirada de él-_

_-Acepta mi decisión... lo hará oficial el día de mi cumpleaños... ese día seré presentada como tu prometida Endimión..._

_-¿En verdad? Serenity esa es una gran noticia ¿sabes? -le sonrió a la princesa aunque la intensa mirada de su protector le incomodaba-_

_-Sí, yo también estoy feliz... -sonrió oprimiendo sus manos- ¿ocurre algo Endimión?_

_-¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas? -volvió la mirada hacía su protector-_

_Volteo a ver a su protector que se había volteado- Fighter... por favor permíteme un momento a solas con el Príncipe Endimión..._

_Frunció el ceño- Temo que debo desobedecerla... como su protector es mi deber estar en donde usted se encuentre..._

_-Eso será hasta el día que Serenity sea mi esposa, después no serán necesarios tus servicios Fighter, claro como protector de la princesa... -dijo tomando las manos de su prometida-  
_

_-Fighter por favor, solo un momento... -dijo Serenity-_

_-Hasta el día que ya no sean requeridos mis servicios cumpliré con mi deber... -contuvo la respiración, se alejó unos cuantos pasos más pero sin alejarse del todo-_

_-Endimión... Fighter siempre ha sido mi protector... solo cumple ordenes... -dijo bajando la mirada, pues eso es lo que le habían dicho-_

_-No importa, eso cambiara... dentro de poco tiempo el dejara de ser tu guardia, ten podre a alguien de mi confianza -miro de reojo a Fighter, sonriendo con un dejo de malicia-_

_-Pero Fighter... confió plenamente en él... nada me sucederá bajo su protección..._

_-No dudo de sus capacidades... por ello quizás es mejor que este con la fuerza imperial o desempeñando algún otro cargo_

_-Entiendo... -dijo con tristeza, desde el día que habían discutido no habían vuelto hablar casi- ¿de verdad crees que este mejor en algún otro lugar?_

_-Claro... tú ya no vas a necesitar su protección, porque tendrás la mía_

_Sonrió sutilmente- ¿Contigo nada me pasara verdad?_

_-Nada te pasara -la abrazo hacía él- y tampoco lo extrañaras_

_Se dejó abrazar pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Fighter, claro que lo iba a extrañar, después de todo por mucho tiempo no solo había sido su protector si no su mejor y único amigo._

_Desvió su mirada al ver que la abrazaba- Si antes eras inalcanzable... ahora lo eres mucho más -murmuró para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos con dolor-_

-Seiya... -murmuró con tristeza, se habían acercado hasta donde él estaba- ¿por qué nunca lo recordé?, merecía que lo tuviera en mis pensamientos, me protegió siempre...

La Reina se acercó a su hija y a la gatita- Fue culpa mía hija... bloqueé todos tus recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con él

Volteo al escuchar la dulce voz de la Reina, su madre- Majestad... ¿por qué?

-Por evitarle sufrimiento a él... para protegerlo

-No entiendo... -negó volteando a ver a Fighter- ¿y él me recuerda?

-Cometí un error hija... espero puedas disculparme... pensé que era mejor separarlo de ti, por eso fue que... renació lejos de la tierra...

-¿Sabía que me amaba?, por eso lo alejo de mi para que no volviera a sufrir por un amor no correspondido ¿es eso?

-Si hija... una estrella siempre será una estrella... eso lo sabía él perfectamente

-Pero, ahora... ¿por qué apareció ahora?, justo ahora... ¿por qué me enamore de él ahora?

Desvió la mirada la imagen cambio al palacio el día de la fiesta- Encontrarte con él no estaba escrito... que la estrella volviera para proteger a la luna... sin embargo sucedió por una razón...

-Aun así no hubieras permitido que Fighter se quedara con la princesa ¿verdad? "una estrella siempre será una estrella" -las palabras de Rini llegaron a su mente, eso es lo que significaba, que nunca podría estar por completo con la luan-

Guardo silencio- No era lo correcto... pero te habría apoyado de haber sido el tu elección... aunque eso habría ido contra su destino... ya que el destino de las estrellas es velar por la paz del universo...

-Pero... -volteo a ver a Fighter iba con elegante traje de gala se veía mucho más atractivo si es que eso era posible- eso quiere decir que incluso ahora, aunque sea mi elección él no podrá estar conmigo...

-Hija... has renacido en un mundo donde lo más importante son los sueños... por eso le pedí a Luna que te mostrara todo esto, si en verdad lo deseas con todo tu ser... lucha por tus sentimientos sin importar cuales sean...

_Fighter se detuvo frente a la habitación donde estaba la princesa esperando._

_-¿Está todo listo Fighter?, ¿ya me mandó llamar mi madre? -pregunto acomodando su cabello-_

_-Así es alteza... -se hinco como era su costumbre hacerlo- está todo listo_

_Se acercó a él tocando su hombro- Estamos a solas, así que por favor no lo hagas, eres mi amigo..._

_-Esta noche... será la última vez que... -callo sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos-_

_-¿Que sucede Fighter? -tomo su mejilla para hacer que la viera-_

_-A partir de esta noche dejare de ser su protector... yo... -desvió su mirada-_

_-¿Qué? -Lo soltó como si esas solas palabras la hubieran quemado- pero... ¿por qué?, no Fighter si es por lo que dije la otra vez ya te pedí disculpas..._

_-No es eso alteza... no tiene nada de qué preocuparse no le guardo rencor alguno..._

_-Pero, ¿entonces? -se alejó un par de pasos- no Fighter no lo acepto_

_-Tiene que aceptarlo... es mejor así princesa... "una estrella siempre será una estrella"_

_Se volteó dándole la espalda- Hablare con mi madre para que lo impida..._

_-No lo complique más princesa... me gustaría decirle que estará en buenas manos pero... -se puso de pie observándola- le suplico que tenga cuidado con el príncipe... no es lo que parece_

_-Todo esto es por Endimión... ¿no es así? -volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía impotente, molesta, triste- prometiste nunca dejarme..._

_-Y lo cumpliré... solo que ahora... lo hare de otra forma... aun si no puedes verme yo estaré siempre velando por ti... -se acercó un poco- la misión que tengo ahora... es de vital importancia para tu seguridad..._

_-Si es tan importante entonces no deberías dejarme... -dijo con tristeza-_

_-Es por eso que debo hacerlo... alejarme por tu seguridad... todos esos accidentes... te aseguro que no fui yo..._

_-Y nunca pensé que fuera así... por Fighter, reconsidera lo que me acabas de decir... hablare con Endimión estoy segura que se dará cuenta que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada..._

_Sonrió ligeramente- El príncipe lo que más desea es verme lejos de ti... y por fin lo ha conseguido -bajo su mirada-_

_-__No Fighter... -dijo no soportando estar así, se acercó abrazándolo-_

_Se sorprendió al recibir su abrazo, lentamente la abrazo- No pierdas la esperanza... y lucha con todas tus fuerzas para proteger a todos..._

_-¿Por qué me dejas?, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, cuidarme, ayudarme a proteger a todos..._

_Cerro sus ojos- Perdóname... habría deseado seguir a tu lado por siempre... pero ya no me es permitido estarlo, después de la fiesta de hoy... pasaran unos cuantos días para que te cases con el príncipe que tanto amas... por favor... prométeme que serás feliz y sobre todo que serás muy fuerte a partir de hoy_

_-¿Por qué? -se separó, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que él la dejara justo el día de su cumpleaños- ¿quién te lo impide?_

_-Tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí... por eso lo hago... lejos de mi estarás segura... -acaricio su mejilla, con los ojos llorosos-_

_-No entiendo Fighter... que no se suponía que era al contrario... -dijo con ojos llorosos-_

_-Ya no hagas más preguntas por favor... por qué no puedo responderlas, no tengo pruebas ni nada que me ayude a defender... si te pasa algo por mi causa jamás me lo voy a perdonar_

_-Bien... ya no hare más preguntas... -lo soltó separándose- solo venias a despedirte ¿no? seguro alguien más me escoltara al salón..._

_-Si... princesa... sé que no es el mejor obsequio que puedo darle pero... -saco una flor blanca- esta es mi esperanza... cuide de ella_

_Tomo aquella flor blanca, la más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás- Gracias... es muy bella..._

_Se acercó a ella- Si vuelvo a nacer... te aseguro que te protegeré sin importar donde este... aun si como estrella no puedo estar junto a la luna... te aseguro que siempre estaré cerca aun si no puedes ver -beso su mejilla conteniendo sus lágrimas- hasta pronto Serenity... -sin decir más dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación-_

_-Fighter... -murmuró con lágrimas oprimiendo la flor contra su corazón, era su mejor amigo, él único que la conocía completamente, su compañero de aventuras y ahora de pronto se iba dejándola sola, desprotegida-_

_Se recargo en la pared derramando por fin aquellas lagrimas contenidas- Siempre te amare mi princesa... mi corazón está contigo..._

Serena derramaba lágrimas en silencio, aquello era demasiado triste, una parte del pasado que no conocía y que ahora entendía porque se sentía tan afín a Seiya.

_Fighter respiro profundamente, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, alejándose del palacio, caminaba con seguridad y determinación- Hare lo que sea por protegerte... se feliz Serenity..._

_-Alto ahí protector... -dijo saliendo de entre las sombras de uno de los pasillos-_

_Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz- ¿Que ni siquiera me dejaras salir del castillo? -sonrió con su típica arrogancia-_

_-¿Para qué? -sonrió deteniéndose frente a él- hoy es el día esperado por todos..._

_-Sobre todo por ti..._

_-Sí, sobre todo por mí... ¿qué se siente despedirte de la mujer que amas y que ella solo te vea como amigo?_

_-Al fin has conseguido lo que querías... más te vale que este a salvo y que nada le pase... por qué te juro que te matare..._

_-¿Tu matarme? -comenzó a carcajearse- por favor, no eres más que un simple guardia... no eres nada... acaba con él..._

_-No soy cualquier guardia -saco su espada, dispuesto a defenderse-_

_-No, no lo eres, eres un guardia enamorado de una princesa, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi prometida... -dio media vuelta alejándose por el oscuro pasillo-  
_

_-¿Estás listo guardián Fighter? -Neflyte desenfundo su espada-_

_Respiro profundamente, al ver a su oponente- Cuando quieras..._

_-Refiérete a mi como General Neflyte... -dijo señalándolo con la espada- ¿algo que quieras decir antes de morir?_

_-General... no me hagas reír..._

_-Si esas son tus últimas palabras entonces podemos comenzar... -dijo blandiendo su espada contra él-_

_Se defendió con gran destreza saltando hacía atrás, cerca del ventanal que daba hacía los jardines._

_-Nada mal para un simple guardián... -dijo siguiéndolo con una sonrisa- podrás ser un oponente divertido..._

_-Te dije que no soy cualquier guardián -blandió su espada contra el logrando herirlo con un golpe firme y certero-_

_Se miró con molestia la herida- No eres cualquier guardián, eres el protector de la descendiente de la luna, la futura gobernante y mi Príncipe te agradece que hayas cuidado de ella porque ahora él será el futuro gobernante de la tierra y de la luna... -Sonrió con arrogancia- y tu estrella protectora estorbas para esos planes..._

_-Así que por eso desea eliminarme... -sonrió de la misma forma- ya veremos si logra su cometido... la princesa se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de sus propósitos... no es tan ingenua como crees y cuando eso suceda será el fin de tu querido amo_

_-No, no es ingenua, pero está enamorada y mira... -subió la mirada notando a su príncipe abrazado de la princesa- ella haría lo que él le pidiera..._

_Volvió su mirada hacía el balcón- Serenity..._

_-El amor te vuelve ingenuo... -dijo subiendo la espada bajándola con toda su fuerza atravesando así el pecho de Fighter- y la princesa está enamorada... -volvió a cruzar su cuerpo con la espada-_

_En ese momento el príncipe la besaba- Serenity... princesa... perdóname... ya... no podre protegerte -cayo pesadamente al suelo- por favor ten cuidado... no es lo que parece_

_Había visto todo, tan solo había escuchado algunas cuantas cosas mientras corría hacía donde Fighter estaba peleando, todo sucedió tan rápido se detuvo en seco cuando aquel hombre que identificaba como uno de los generales del negaverso empuñaba su espada directo hacía el cuerpo de Seiya_.

-¡No! -grito esperando, deseando que aquello no sucediera, dejándose caer de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro- ¿por qué? -Lloraba, la sola idea de que Seiya muriera le aterraba más que nada en el mundo, y ver como moría a manos de aquel hombre y como todo comenzaba a ser un caos no la ayudaba en nada, escuchaba gritos, lamentos, lo mismo que la primera vez que vio su muerte todo por seguir a Endimión, no quería ver, no quería saber más- ¡Basta! -grito con lágrimas, todo aquello resulto más doloroso que la primera vez, Fighter había muerto por intentar protegerla, y ella en cambio solo había pensado en Endimión- ¿Por qué? -murmuró abrazándose-

Luna se acercó a ella intentando consolarla.

-Ahora entiendo porque Seiya nació lejos de mí, porque sufriría igual...

-Serena... -se acurruco entre sus brazos también lloraba, ante todo aquello que había visto-

-Luna... no quiero que nada le pase... yo... yo... no lo soportaría... -la abrazo con fuerza-

-Tus sentimientos son por que en verdad lo amas Serena...

-No sé cómo paso Luna, pero yo... me enamore de él... -dijo sollozando-

-Entonces te ayudare a luchar por él serena...

-No entiendo porque tendría que luchar Luna, Darien ha terminado conmigo, yo solo quiero estar con Seiya, demostrarle que la luna y la estrella pueden unirse...

-Para demostrarle que pueden unirse... no solo a él, sino a todos... para luchar por tus sueños e ideales para luchar por la esperanza que él te regalo

-Nunca había visto una flor así, ¿dónde la puedo encontrar Luna?

-Yo tampoco la había visto...

-Luna... -se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas- ¿qué crees que digan todas cuando se enteren que me enamore de Seiya?

-No debe importar lo que digan... solo lo que tú sientes Serena... solo eso, ellas te entenderán y te apoyaran te lo aseguro

-Gracias Luna... -la abrazo más suavemente- ahora comprendo porque teniendo a Seiya a mí lado me siento más fuerte y capaz de hacer las cosas...

-Esta vez todo será diferente la reina lo ha dicho este es un mundo gobernado por los sueños y por la luz de la esperanza

Sonrió sutilmente- Si Luna, ahora solo quiero soñar con él, y compensarlo por todo lo que sufrió por mi causa, bueno solo quiero ser feliz a lado de Seiya...

-Así será ahora duerme, te hace falta -se acurruco junto a ella, se había acostumbrada a su calidez-

-Si Luna... -murmuró observando por la ventana, la pequeña dormía profundamente y no se había percatado de nada- Seiya... donde estés debes saber que te quiero... y que luchare por estar siempre a tu lado...

X-X

Seiya abrió sus ojos un tanto aturdido- Que... ¿que fue todo eso?

-¿Que fue todo qué? -pregunto Yaten que hojeaba una revista- estuviste inconsciente unas horas... ¿qué diablos hacías solo en el parque?, ¿dónde estabas?

-Nos preocupamos por ti... has estado delirando –Taiki se acercó a él-

-Yo... -desvió su mirada-

-¿Quién es la princesa Serenity? -pregunto arrojando la revista a la cama-

-La mujer que amo... la persona a la que siempre he protegido -se puso de pie aunque el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Seiya? -se puso de pie colocándose frente a él- tu lealtad es hacía nuestra princesa hacía nadie más...

-Ya lo se Yaten... no lo he olvidado... pero aunque mi lealtad sea para la princesa Kakyu... ahora sé que mi corazón siempre ha sido de la luna...

-¿De qué estupidez hablas?, nuestro amor siempre debe ser de nuestra princesa, nada mas de ella...

Se puso de pie caminando hacía la ventana- Sabía que no me entenderían...

-Explícanos ¿qué te ha pasado Seiya?

-¿Que tendría que explicarnos Taiki?, que se enamoró de esa niña tonta... que por ella nos deja plantados en los ensayos, así nunca encontraremos a nuestra princesa...

Se sentó en sobre el marco de la ventana tan solo observando la luna- Una estrella... siempre será una estrella... ¿es acaso ese nuestro destino?

-Tranquilízate Yaten... -se acercó a su hermano- Seiya…

-No Taiki, es Seiya quien nos está fallando... ¿acaso ya no sientes amor por nuestra princesa?

-El amor que siento por nuestra princesa es totalmente diferente al que siento por la princesa de la luna...

Se acercó molesto hacía él- ¿Dónde está tu lealtad Seiya?

Volvió la mirada hacía sus hermanos- Mi lealtad es a la princesa Kakyu... pero no mi amor...

-¿Escúchate Seiya? -grito molesto Yaten- todo por esa chica... te estas desviando de nuestra misión... ya ni siquiera te reconozco...

Se puso de pie observando a sus hermanos- Sé que hemos luchado y se bien cuál es nuestra misión... cumpliré con ella

-No, no lo harás porque estas distraído con esa niña... -dijo caminando por la habitación- no has ido dos días al ensayo, así que nunca seremos escuchados por nuestra princesa... y tú solo piensas en esa chiquilla...

-No es una chiquilla... ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerla, ella puede ayudarnos

-¿Ayudarnos a que Seiya? -lo miró fijamente molesto- no quiero conocerla y será mejor que me vaya porque no quiero decir cosas que luego me arrepentiré... solo piensa Seiya, ¿qué es más importante esa chiquilla o nuestra misión?

Desvió su mirada de su hermano- Sabía que no me entenderían... ni aunque les contara lo que me pasa... no lo entenderían

-¿Y qué quieres que entendamos Seiya? -se sentó donde había estado Yaten- debes comprender a Yaten, además es verdad has faltado a los ensayos, solo te la pasas con esa niña y no nos dices que es lo que te pasa...

Se sentó frente a su hermano- ¿Y de que sirve que se los diga?, si de todas formas no me entenderán -oculto su rostro entre sus manos-

-Trata de explicarme, es la primera vez que te veo así Seiya... -dijo observándolo- es normal que tanto Yaten como yo estemos preocupados por ti... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Me enamore de Serena Tsukino... tu sabes... sabes la cercanía que tengo con la luna

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con la Luna? -suspiró tratando de comprender- Seiya entiendo que estando en esta forma las cosas son distintas, pero... nuestro amor y lealtad debe estar siempre con nuestra princesa... con nadie mas

-Lo ves... -sonrió irónico- no he perdido de vista la misión que tenemos... y te aseguro que cantare con toda mi alma para encontrarla...

-Eso espero... -se puso de pie- y creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras de verla... solo te está distrayendo...

Ya no dijo mas volvió a sentarse en la ventana observando la luna- Princesa Kakyu... dame una señal -murmuró a modo de súplica- ayúdeme...

X-X

Acababa de hablar con Seiya por teléfono y se sentía más tranquila, y Rini parecía feliz de escucharlo, que mejor manera de compensar a la pequeña por la ausencia de su amigo que con un helado, así de la mano llevaba a la niña que le contaba lo que había hecho en el día.

-Parece que tuviste un día muy ocupado... -Dijo sonriéndole- ayudaste en muchas cosas a mamá...

-Si mamá Ikuko es muy buena conmigo -saco una bolsita de galletas- mamá Ikuko me ayudo hacerlas para ti

-¿Para mí? -sonrió tomando las galletas- gracias Rini... seguro estarán deliciosas... ¿tienen chispas de chocolate?

-Sí, le puse muchas chispas de chocolate -Mostro una amplia sonrisa satisfecha con su trabajo- a mamá también le gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate

-Creo que tu mamá y yo tenemos mucho en común... -sonrió jugando con su mano-

-Si mucho... bueno todo menos la sonrisa que tú tienes -bajo su mirada triste-

-Bueno pero seguro cuando te vea sonreirá como nunca... -se inclinó hacia ella acariciando su cabello- mejor piensa cosas bonitas de ella ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -sonrió cerrando sus ojos al sentir su caricia- gracias Serena...

-Bueno vamos por ese helado, que muero de ganas de comer... -dijo caminando con la pequeña más tranquila y feliz-

Sonrió dando pequeños saltos sin soltar su mano.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar -se acercó a ambas firme y decidido-

-Darien... -se detuvo sujetando la mano de Rini- ahora no, llevo a la niña por un helado... con permiso...

La sujeto del brazo para no dejar que se marchara- Las acompañare

-No Darien... -dijo observando como la sujetaba- está bien, hablaremos... -volteo a ver a la niña- Rini espérame aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió asustada y tensa- No… no te tardes

-No tardare... -sonrió soltando su mano- ¿me permites? -dijo con seriedad soltándose de su mano y camino hacía otro extremo-

Rini se sentó en la banca observando detenidamente-

Darien soltó su brazo caminando cerca de ella- Serena... yo... quiero disculparme

-¿Por qué motivo? -pregunto bajando la mirada, se sentía extraña a su lado más después de lo que había visto en aquel recuerdo-

-Por qué te amo... Serena

-¿Qué? -subió la mirada para verlo- ¿por eso terminaste conmigo?, no Darien...

-Escúchame... termine contigo porque temor que algo te sucediera estando a mi lado... porque he tenido sueños en los cuales desapareces el día de nuestra boda en los cuales la destrucción se apodera de todo, por eso termine contigo..

-¿Sueños? -murmuró recargándose en un árbol que estaba cerca- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, preferiste terminar conmigo, lastimándome...

-No quise lastimarte... pero era preferible a perderte por completo

-¿Y ahora que te hizo cambiar de opinión? -lo observo fijamente- ¿por qué ahora me dices todo esto?, me alejaste de ti...

Tomo su mano acercándola hacía él- Porque eres lo más importante de mi vida... lo único que tengo entiéndeme no quiero perderte

Negó soltando su mano, permanecía muy cerca de él- ¿Y yo era la infantil?, debiste decirme esto, tratar de solucionarlo juntos... y tú solo... -unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- me dolió Darien... yo solo quería estar contigo y tu no...

No soporto más ese momento, la brazo besándola profundamente.

Ese instante la tomo desprevenida, solo atino a colocar las manos sobre sus brazos, tantos días había pasado llorando por él, deseando un abrazo, un beso y ahora ahí estaba con el que consideraba el amor de su vida, pero las cosas eran distintas, ahora no deseaba los besos de Darien, si no los de Seiya, él que le había enseñado en un beso todo lo que era capaz de hacer, se separó de él empujándolo- No Darien...

-¿Por qué no? -frunció el ceño molesto- tu yo estamos destinados... desde tiempos pasados nos hemos siempre amado

-Porque eso ha cambiado, yo... me enamore de Seiya...

-No, no pudiste haberte enamorado... él solo se está aprovechando de tu vulnerabilidad, estas confundida Serena nadie te amara como yo te amo -la sujeto hacía él- tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos

-No Darien, ya no... -dijo tratando de soltarse de sus brazos- quería una explicación y ya me la diste, ahora puedo estar tranquila, me amas pero yo ya no...

Presiono más sus brazos dispuesto a volver a besarla.

-Suéltala... ya no le hagas más daño -se acercó llorando asustada-

-Rini... -dijo asustada al ver a la niña- suéltame Darien...

Darien fijo su mirada en la niña- Estas confundida... piensa en lo que te dije aún podemos arreglarlo... un amor tan grande no puede terminar por culpa de esta niña

-¿Qué? -murmuró empujándolo- no es por Rini, no la culpes, es por ti, porque nunca has tenido confianza en mí, para ti siempre seré una niña infantil, torpe...

-Infantil, torpe, cabeza de chorlito que me enamoro...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente- Tal vez, pero nunca confiaste en mí, ¿sabes? hoy saque un "A" en matemáticas... sin ayuda de nadie... solo necesite el apoyo y confianza de alguien que creyera verdaderamente en mí, en la llorona Serena Tsukino, no alguien que solo confía en mi como... alguien más, alguien que ya no estoy segura de querer ser...

-Serena por favor... yo te amo como eres... infantil y llorona, torpe y risueña... termine contigo por protegerte no por quererte lastimar... dame una oportunidad... sé que no soy muy expresivo pero en verdad no quiero estar sin ti

-Yo... -dio un paso hacía atrás buscando tomar la mano de Rini- lo siento Darien... no puedo, ahora soy novia de Seiya y él me quiere...

-Él no entenderá tu misión Serena... él solo se está aprovechando de tu confusión...

-No... -negó con lágrimas- él me quiere, me quiere...

-Él no te ama como yo Serena... 

Rini se acercó pateándolo- Ya no la hagas llorar, ella quiere a Seiya y él a ella, él la hace sonreír como tu jamás podrás hacerlo

-Niña, será mejor que te vayas... solo estorbas... -dijo tomándola del hombro para hacerla a un lado separándola de Serena-

Comenzó a llorar- Tu eres malo y siempre serás malo te odio -salió corriendo del lugar llorando-

-¡Rini! -volteo a ver a Darien- no puedo creer lo que le has dicho... ella solo me defendía... no te quiero ver Darien...

-Serena esa niña nos está separando, los sueños comenzaron cuando ella apareció... ella es un peligro para ti

-No Darien... yo quiero a esa niña y si a ti no te importa no tenemos nada más que hablar... -dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para luego correr en búsqueda de la pequeña que le dio la impresión de estar sumamente asustada y temerosa de la presencia de Darien-

X-X

_Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que tropezó llorando, recordando, algo similar había sucedido en el futuro_\- No quiero que él sea mi papa -sollozaba-

-Hola pequeña Dama... -dijo sonriendo al verla- ¿estas perdida?

Subió su rostro al escuchar ese nombre, se puso de pie- Tu... -retrocedió temerosa-

-Tranquila... -alcanzo a tomarla de la mano- no te voy a hacer daño...

Sollozo aún más- Me das menos miedo que mi papa...

-Sí, bueno tu padre es demasiado intransigente... -la observo definitivamente se parecía a ella- ¿a dónde ibas pequeña dama?

Seco sus lágrimas volteando a su alrededor- Yo... no lo sé... iba con Serena para comer un helado pero... ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Serena? -pregunto sorprendido- ¿por qué estas con ella?

-Ella me está cuidando... Plut me dijo que buscara a Sailor Moon y a Fighter...

-¿Y los has encontrado? -pregunto interesado, eso quería decir que la pequeña no tenía idea de nada-

-Solo a Fighter... prometió ayudarme -digo aun llorosa- me dijo que me ayudaría a salvar a mi mamá

-Ya lo creo que sí... -dijo sonriendo sutil- vamos te llevare a casa de Serena...

-¿Tú conoces a Serena?

-Si... -dijo con seriedad-

-¿Como la conociste? -pregunto un tanto llorosa-

-Aquí lo más interesante pequeña dama es ¿por qué estas tu aquí?, no deberías estar bajo la protección de tus padres...

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas- Papá quería encerrarme... Plut me salvo...

-Seguro hiciste alguna travesura... -dijo tranquilamente- no debiste escapar de casa, seguro tu madre estará muy preocupada...

-Mamá cayo en el sueño eterno... por eso necesito a Sailor Moon para que me ayude a despertar a mi mamá... culpan a Fighter de esto y él desapareció...

Se detuvo bajando la mirada hacía la niña- ¿Como que un sueño eterno?, ¿qué fue lo que paso pequeña dama?

-No lo sé... papá se volvió loco... ahora todos buscar a Fighter y lo acusan por haber lastimado a mi mamá... pero el jamás haría algo así... me llevo al parque a jugar

Apretó sus puños, ahora más que nunca sabía tenía que cuidar a Serena- Entiendo... vamos te llevare con Serena... por cierto... ¿qué es lo que sabe ella de ti?

-Solo que quiero salvar a mi mamá... pero no sabe nada... no se lo dirás ¿verdad? -subió su rostro hacía él- Fighter me prometió que cuando volviera hablaríamos con Sailor muon y que me ayudarían

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Sailor Moon te ayudara...

-No eres tan malo como dijo papá que eras ¿por qué?

-Porque el amor me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma... y pequeña dama, yo me enamore de tu madre...

-¿La protegerás? -jugo con sus manitas- ¿aunque mi mamá no te quiera?

-Sí, pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacer que me quiera... y quizá entonces tu serias mi hija... -sonrió con seguridad-

Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Tengo mi plan... ¿a quién prefieres?, ¿a Darien, a Fighter o a mi como tu papá?

-Mmm -se quedó pensativa para enseguida sonreír- a Fighter

Sonrió continuando con su camino- ¿Y por qué él?, yo puedo proteger mejor a tu madre...

-Por qué él siempre está cuidando de nosotras... además la hace reír... aunque sabes... el Fighter que conocí en esta época es mucho más alegre que el del futuro ¿por qué?

-Porque se acaba de enamorar... -dijo pensativo, él como Fighter sufrían de un amor no correspondido y ahora él también estaba presente en la vida de su Reina y eso no era muy alentador-

-Sabes... Fighter se acaba de hacer novio de Serena y se ve muy feliz... quiero verlo siempre así de sonriente y feliz... oye ¿tú sabes que significa la frase una "una estrella siempre será una estrella"?

Volteo a ver a la niña- ¿Son novios?

-Si -dio un salto muy alegre- Darien quería hablar con Serena... se portó igual que mi papa, Seiya no soporto y la defendió entonces ella le dijo a Darien que él era su novio

-Ah ya... -dijo más tranquilo- bueno pequeña dama, de aquí puedes llegar a casa de Serena... yo tengo cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo enamorar a tu madre...

-¿Enamorar a mi mamá?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿tú sabes dónde está en esta época?, ¿me llevarías a verla?, prometo portarme bien

-Pronto la encontraras... estoy seguro de eso, pero me refiero a que tengo que planear como enamorarla... porque por lo visto tengo un fuerte rival…

-Entiendo... está bien, muchas gracias... oye... pero deje a Serena en el parque seguro debe estar preocupada por mí...

-Yo la buscare... anda corre a la casa y pórtate bien con Serena...

-Prometo portarme bien... gracias príncipe Diamante -hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir corriendo hacía la casa-

Sonrió haciendo una reverencia en cuanto ella se fue- Así que la pequeña dama no tiene idea... -se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar a Serena al parque-

Había recorrido el parque una y otra vez, de nuevo lo hacía hacia el lago justo donde la había conocido y nada, estaba desesperada pensando que algo que le había pasado, era como si sintiera que una parte importante de ella le faltara- ¡Rini! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-

-La pequeña dama se encuentra a salvo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -camino hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y con mucha tranquilidad-

-Profesor... como... ¿la pequeña dama? -murmuró confundida- debo ir a verla...

-Tranquila la lleve a tu casa, está a salvo

-Aun así tengo que ver que está bien... ¿dónde la encontró?, perdón... gracias por llevarla a casa...

-En parque, le dije que yo te buscaría... la pequeña dama es muy inteligente aunque veces no tanto...

-Rini es muy inteligente... -dijo deteniéndose frente a él- pero no entiendo ¿por qué le dice así? "pequeña dama"

-¿Rini? curioso nombre -sonrió ligeramente-

-Bueno en realidad se llama Serena como yo... pero mi mamá decidió decirle así porque nos confundíamos... pero, ¿usted porque le dice pequeña dama?

-Porque... es una pequeña... dama ¿o es que no lo es?

-Mmm si... -sonrió sutil- suena lindo, gracias por llevarla a casa... -dijo apenada- ahora debo ir a verla…

-Señorita Tsukino... sabe... quiero decirle algo…

-Mmm ¿tiene que ser ahora profesor?

-No me digas profesor... solo Diamante...

-Ah pero... es que no es correcto... -dijo apenada-

-Estamos fuera del salón de clases... señorita Tsukino... yo quiero decirme que estoy enamorado de usted

Estuvo a punto de decir que entonces solo la llamara Serena cuando escucho que estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual la dejo estática, no es que no lo imaginara, quizá no con esas palabras, sabía que le gustaba, ¿no era demasiado para un solo día?- Profesor...

Se acerco a ella tomando su rostro- Estoy enamorado de usted... y de la forma más sincera quiero pedirle que me dé una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón

-Profesor yo... no puedo...

-No me niegues una oportunidad... déjame intentar hacerte feliz y protegerte... solo eso te pido

-No puedo... Seiya y yo somos novios, no puedo traicionarlo...

-Entonces... -desvió su mirada- me ha tomado la delantera -sonrió ligeramente-

-¿De qué habla? -se soltó de su mano-

-Nada importante... por favor reconsidere su decisión... y espero pueda algún día darme la oportunidad que tanto he anhelado

Lo observo fijamente había algo en la manera en como la veía, como cierto anhelo, deseo, de verdaderamente protegerla, lo cual a esas alturas ya era demasiado viniendo de tres personas distintas- No podre reconsiderar nada porque quiero a Seiya y no quiero dejarlo...

-Si es así... si es la decisión que la hará feliz entonces... la respetare... y lucharé por que así sea -se inclinó ante ella tomando su mano, para besarla-

-Profesor... ¿por qué siento que es como si me conociera?, ¿cómo se pudo enamorar de mí en tan poco tiempo?, ni siquiera me conoce...

-Solo le pido que confié en mi... la protegeré...

-Pero, ¿protegerme de qué? -pregunto confundida- por favor profesor, dígame ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Solo ten cuidado con el soberano de la tierra... no es lo que parece...

Lo miró desconcertada- No entiendo nada, como... ¿cómo sabe sobre el soberano de la tierra?

-A su debido lo sabrá... por ahora disfrute de su felicidad... -hizo una reverencia, para enseguida dar media vuelta y marcharse-

-Pero... -murmuró aún más confundida y desconcertada, llevo la mano a su pecho, esas palabras dejaron en ella un cierto temor- Seiya... -subió la mirada al cielo que aún estaba claro- no se ven las estrellas, ¿acaso la felicidad no puede ser permanente?

Se marchó caminando con firmeza- Era de esperarse... al menos sé que con él estará a salvo... aunque ¿qué tanto podrán soportar para lograr su amor?, sería más fácil si, me aceptara a mi…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Holas chicas, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció?, tal vez el pasado no ha sido del todo contado, pero bueno veremos que más pasa en los siguientes capítulos, esperamos que nos hagan el favor de algún comentario al menos para saber si les gusta o no cómo va la historia.

Muchos saludos, abrazos y besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	7. El Beso en la Playa

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 7**

**El Beso en la Playa**

Pronto había llegado el fin de semana, y Serena estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, moría por ver a Seiya, pero también no sabía cómo se comportaría después de que supiera todo lo del pasado, y es que eso no había cambiado lo que había descubierto que sentía por él. Iba acompañada de sus amigas que no entendían porque irían a ver un grupo nuevo de música, pero aun así no se opusieron a acompañarla, trataba de distraerse con ellas, no pensar en lo que había pasado con Darien que ya no había visto desde el día que discutieron y la besara, desde ese instante se sintió como si hubiera traicionado a Seiya no es que fuera así pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que también debió sufrir Darien por dejarla gracias a esos sueños.

Era una playa muy hermosa y había mucha gente lo cual definitivamente sería algo bueno para el grupo de Seiya y sus amigos, apenas si habían llegado justo a tiempo cuando escucho que pronunciaban los nombres de ellos y al final el nombre del grupo "Three Lights" algunas chicas prestaron atención y otras cuantas parecía que nos les había interesado y pronto los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto lo vio, su corazón latió más aprisa como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Al salir al escenario y verla sonrió, sintió como su corazón volvía latir, comenzó a cantar con toda la fuerza de su corazón, para transmitir ese mensaje no solo a su princesa si no a ella a su bombón.

"Te cohíbes... además eres un buen bailarín" aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente, ya que ahora tendría que sumar que cantaba hermoso y tocaba la guitarra con maestría, sonrió tomando a Rini para cargarla y que lo viera mejor.

-Que guapo –murmuró Rini al verlo- hay algo en esa canción, como si llamaran a alguien

-Sí, cantan muy bonito... -dijo observándolo, ella sabía a quién llamaban pero ese era su secreto-

Los tres cantaban con toda su alma poco a poco una multitud de chicas comenzaron a juntarse aunque no solo habían llamado la atención de las jóvenes ahí presentes si no de personas de distintas edades.

-Que guapos son -comento una chica cerca de Serena- 

-Que varoniles -murmullos comenzaron a brotar de todas partes-

Sonrió orgullosa, uno de ellos era su novio aunque también después de escuchar uno que otro comentario al respecto de Seiya el orgullo se convirtió en celos.

La canción termino los tres sonrieron entre si mientras pedían que cantaran otra, por lo que el conductor al ver el éxito obtenido los animo para cantar una canción más.

-En serio son muy guapos los tres... -dijo Lita aplaudiendo como las demás chicas que estaban ahí- 

-Sí, lo son... ya ven y ustedes que no querían venir... -dijo Serena sonriendo-

-No conocía a los hermanos de Seiya, son muy apuestos -murmuró Amy sin apartar su mirada del escenario- 

-Los quiero a los tres para mí, se imaginan en un lugar tan paradisiaco como este rodeada de chicos tan lindos como ellos -la imaginación de Mina voló bastante viéndose sentada en camastro y los tres sirviéndole-

-Mina... imagínate solo a dos ¿de acuerdo? -dijo fijando la mirada en Seiya, tomo la mano de Rini y la agito para ambas saludarlo-

-¿Dos? pero tú ya tienes a Darien, Serena

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro en ese instante, no tenía caso hablar al respecto en ese lugar, solo siguió moviéndose con Rini al ritmo de la música.

Rei que no había perdido detalle alguno de sus expresiones se cruzó de brazos, algo le sucedía, hacía días que ya ni siquiera discutía con ella.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigas al respecto si supieran que había terminado con Darien y que incluso ahora lo había rechazado?, pero ahora estaba siguiendo por completo su corazón- Seguro tendrán mucho éxito...

Después de un rato el pequeño concierto termino dando de esta forma al inicio del evento el cual inaugurarían, habían tenido mayor éxito del esperado y ahora se encontraban hablando con un hombre para firmar contrato, e iniciar formalmente su carrera.

-Entonces chicos los espero en la oficina para firmar su contrato, estoy seguro que tendrán éxito... serán la carta fuerte de mi compañía...

-No lo defraudaremos –Seiya estrecho la mano de aquel hombre-

-Bueno ahora permiso, los dejare para que celebren su éxito... -dijo estrechando la mano de los chicos- 

-Gracias... -dijo Yaten-

-Cuente con nosotros... gracias por esta gran oportunidad

Observo como el hombre se alejaba, eso era estar a un paso más de encontrar a su princesa- Por fin, ¿creen que seremos escuchados por ella?

-Por supuesto Yaten... ella nos escuchara... la encontraremos pronto

-Eso espero, no soporto estar aquí, menos con esas chicas ruidosas, todo esto lo hago por nuestra princesa...

-Sera algo inevitable... si queremos tener éxito en nuestra misión –Dijo Taiki pensativo-

-Que guapos son, ¿me pueden dar su autógrafo? -extendió una libreta hacía Yaten-

Suspiró profundamente tomando el cuaderno firmando solo su nombre, aquello iba a ser un fastidio pero entre mas rápido se fuera mejor.

-¿Podrías poner para Mina con amor?, este autógrafo pasara a la posteridad, dime ¿puedo ser tu fan número uno?

Taiki solo observo la cara de Yaten, era una mezcla de terror y molestia- ¿Por qué con amor?, si ni te conozco... -dijo solo garabateando su nombre-

-Porque si cantan tan bello... -se sonrojo- es porque seguramente debes amar a la persona de la que hablan sus canciones.

-Sí, la amamos pero ten por seguro que no eres tu... -dijo entregándole la libreta- 

-Ah aquí estas Mina... -dijo Serena que llegaba con todas sus amigas y Rini-

Hizo un puchero- Que grosero... así no tendrás tantas fans... -se cruzó de brazos molesta- como puedes cantar tan bello cuando eres demasiado gruñón

-Hola chicos... -saludo Serena sonriendo al ver a Seiya- 

-¡Seiya! -Rini se soltó de la mano de Serena y corrió a los brazos de su amigo-

-Hola pequeña -se agachó para cargarla feliz de verlas- como te has portado dime ¿me extrañaste?

-Sí, mucho... -lo abrazo con fuerza- me porte muy bien, ya se hacer galletas pero Serena se las acabo y no te pude traer...

-Bueno que te parece si me haces más galletas cuando regrese -sonrió al ver a la rubia sonrojada-

-Si... -sonrió- ¿no vas a regresar con nosotras?

-Claro volveremos con ustedes

-Ah que bien... entonces me voy contigo y con Serena... -dijo abrazándolo mas- 

Serena se sintió nerviosa al ver la mirada de sus amigas ya que estaban a punto de preguntar por qué tendrían que irse juntos- Bueno Rini será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta, seguro los chicos están ocupados... 

-Sí, mucho... -Dijo Yaten viendo con seriedad a Serena-

Rini sonrió al ver a los otros dos chicos- Ya no seas tan gruñón o Mina nunca te hará caso -sonrió divertida- nos vemos -agito su mano alejándose junto con Serena-

-Que niña tan irrespetuosa... -dijo Yaten dándose la vuelta para alejarse-

Mina se sonrojo fijando la mirada en el platinado.

Taiki oculto una sonrisa al ver a su hermano tan molesto.

-Hola... yo... soy amiga de Serena, soy Amy... -dijo sonriendo al chico de cabello castaño-

-Y mi nombre es Lita -se acercó a él- ¿me darías un autógrafo?

-Claro... -dijo tomando el cuaderno que le ofrecían- mi nombre es Taiki Kou... mucho gusto...

-Que guapo es –Murmuró Lita, sus ojos brillaron enamorados-

-Esperamos de verdad no interrumpirlos... -dijo Amy amable-

Seiya al ver que sus hermanos estaban distraídos, Yaten tratando de quitarse de encima a la rubia que se aferraba a su brazo insistiendo en que debía mejorar sus autógrafos y las otras chicas rodeando a Taiki, aprovecho ese momento para desaparecer, deseaba estar a solas con su bombón.

-¿Quieres caminar por la playa? -pregunto a Rini observando como la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el mar-

-Sí, el anochecer será muy bonito...

-Bien... -se agacho para ayudarle a quitar sus zapatos- vamos... -se inclinó para quietarse sus sandalias y comenzar a caminar con la niña de la mano- ¿ya habías visitado alguna playa?

-No… es la primera vez... sé que hay playas en casa... pero no creí que fueran tan hermosas como esta

-Seguro son igual de hermosas que esta... -sonrió sintiendo como sus pies se hundían suavemente en la arena húmeda- ¿se siente lindo verdad?

-Se sienten cosquillas -rio bastante divertida al ver que sus pies se hundían en la arena-

-¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

Subió la mirada sonriendo en cuanto lo vio- Claro... -extendió la mano hacía él- te extrañaba...

-Yo también las extrañe -se acercó tomando su mano- estaba ansioso por verte

-Yo también... -sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Puedo jugar en la arena?, es tan suave y divertida

-Sí, pero no te alejes mucho... -dijo sonriéndole soltando su mano-

-No me alejare mucho -salto sobre la arena alejándose un poco para jugar en la orilla-

-Te veías muy atractivo…

-¿Te parece? -la abrazo por la cintura- sabes... así siento como si fuéramos una familia...

-Sí, me siento muy tranquila... -dijo abrazándolo- teniéndolos a ambos juntos

-Algún día... me gustaría tener una familia así... y dar largos paseos por la playa justo como hoy...

Sonrió sonrojada- Algún día... sería una hermosa realidad...

-Sé que es muy pronto... pero... es un deseo que tengo

Lo miró fijamente, acariciando su mejilla- Seiya... ¿de verdad te gusto yo?, así como soy... torpe e inocente... más torpe que inocente...

-Si... me gustas tal cual eres... me gusta lo que hay dentro de ti, no solo eres una chica torpe e inocente... también sé que te preocupas por tus amigas y tienes un gran corazón... he notado cuando alguna de ellas esta triste haces lo que sea por alegrarlas

Suspiró tomándolo por los hombros- Dime que todo esto es real, que realmente me quieres por ser Serena y nada más...

-Te quiero por ser Serena Tsukino... -subió su mano acariciando su mejilla- por ser tan linda, tierna, dulce, por esa alegría que te caracteriza cuando disfrutas de un helado, o en los videojuegos no te rindes sin importar cuantas veces puedas perder

Sonrió ligeramente buscando sentir el calor de su mano- Gracias Seiya... yo también te quiero... eres tan especial, tan diferente, no podría dejar de pensar en ti...

-Yo tampoco... te extrañe mucho -acaricio su mano con suavidad-

-Seiya... -murmuró admirando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban- hable con el profesor Black... le dije que te quiero y que somos novios... aun así me pidió que le diera una oportunidad...

-Lo sabia -sonrió divertido- te dije que él estaba interesado en ti, dime ¿qué te dijo cuándo te negaste?

-Que reconsiderará mi decisión... -sonrió sutilmente- pero no tengo nada que reconsiderar, yo quiero estar contigo...

-¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Acaso tu no? -pregunto separándose un poco-

-Claro... no hay otra cosa que desee más en este momento

-¿En este momento? -lo observo fijamente- o sea que si mañana no quieres entonces no...

-¿Por qué crees que no quisiera estar contigo mañana?

-No lo sé... -hizo un sutil puchero- quizá porque esperaba otro recibimiento...

-Solo... no pensemos en el mañana por favor... -la abrazo acercándose a sus labios- déjame disfrutar este instante... por el cual he esperado por mucho tiempo

-Lo sé... -murmuró tomando suavemente su rostro- demasiado tiempo y ahora no quiero desperdiciarlo...

-¿Eh? -abrió sus ojos sorprendido- bombón...

No dijo nada, solo sonrió sutilmente y termino con la distancia que la separaba de sus labios, sintió una paz infinita en cuanto los toco, cerró los ojos y dejo que ese calor la invadiera, un solo roce y era suficiente pero con él precisamente con él eso no era suficiente.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus labios, el dulce sabor de estos lo embriagaba y lo hacía sentir como en un sueño, como si flotara, la abrazo más hacía él, solo deseaba disfrutar de ese instante en que sus labios se unían con ternura y amor, en que podía liberar su sentir.

Acaricio sus mejillas mientras se entregaba a ese beso, lo que nunca pensó que podría pasarle con Darien le pasaba con Seiya, un beso solo eso necesitaba para sentirse bien, completa, feliz, lentamente fue rodeando su cuello alzándose de puntillas ya que estar descalza y en la arena no le ayudaba mucho a sentir sus labios a plenitud.

La abrazo aún más hasta levantarla del suelo, besándola con profundidad su corazón latía, con fuerza como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Ahora lo compensaría por completo, porque sentía que debía hacerlo, y sin duda lo merecía, lo abrazo más a ella feliz.

-¡Serena! -grito Rei al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-

Se separo de sus labios bajándola- Creo que nos han descubierto bombón...

-Sí, pero no importa porque yo quiero estar contigo... -dijo soltándolo lentamente para voltear a ver a sus amigas que se acercaban-

Amy dio unos pasos a un lado, dejando avanzar a sus amigas. 

-No es justo Serena –Dijo Mina haciendo un puchero-

-¿No es justo que Mina?, yo en verdad puedo explicar esto...

-Pero... ¿por qué? -murmuró Lita aun atónita-

-No hay nada que explicar... -dijo Rei molesta dándose media vuelta para volver hacía la pequeña plaza donde había sido el concierto- 

-Pero... chicas yo... por favor dejen que les explique... -Dijo Serena con intención de seguir a Rei-

-Yo quiero saber lo que pasa –Mina se acercó a su amiga- chicas por favor

-Serena... dile todo a Mina –Amy sonrió para animarla- vamos Lita -jalo la mano de su amiga para alejarse-

-Habla con ellas bombón... estaré con Rini -señalo a la pequeña-

-Está bien... -le sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla- te quiero... -murmuró conteniéndose las ganas de robarle un beso, pero dadas las circunstancias se contuvo- vamos Mina... -camino con ella hacía un extremo donde estaba solo-

La siguió a pasos lentos- ¿Que sucede Serena?

Suspiró profundamente deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ella- Me enamore de Seiya... eso es lo que sucede, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, solo sé que me enamore de él incluso más de lo que pude haberme enamorado de Darien...

-Pero ¿y Darien? le hemos visto deprimido... ¿qué sucedió?, hace tiempo que no compartes tiempo con nosotras

-Mina, sé que he estado muy distante de ustedes, pero es que... yo... he tenido sueños, sueños que no comprendía y tal parece que Darien también...

-¿Que sueños Serena?, dímelo -se sentó sobre la arena observando el mar, mientras la brisa jugaba con el cabello de ambas-

Se sentó junto a ellas observando a lo lejos a Seiya jugar con Rini- Son sueños donde él está presente... al principio yo no comprendía que tenía que ver, pensé que era solo porque mi cabeza mezclaba el milenio de plata con el presente, pero no Mina no es así... Seiya, él era mi guardián protector...

-¿El milenio de plata?, ¿tu protector?, pero... explícate no entiendo

-La Reina me visito en una visión... y comprendí muchas cosas, Seiya es alguien a quien conocí en el milenio de plata, en ese entonces él solo me cuidaba... era mi amigo, confidente... -cerro los ojos no pudiendo evitar sentirse triste al recordar lo que había visto- la Reina me dijo que cada princesa tenía un protector y él era el mío...

-¿En verdad?, ¿eso quiere decir que nosotras también tenemos un protector?

-Sí, lo tienen, pero no se quien sea... -suspiró profundamente- pero Seiya, bueno en ese entonces Fighter no solo me quería por ser mi protector, él realmente me amaba...

-Pero ¿y el príncipe Endimión?, él también te amaba... lo vimos todas

-Sí, pero hubo fragmentos de la historia que no vimos porque la Reina lo creyó mejor así, porque yo no debí conocer la historia que tenía con él...

-¿Pero por qué?, si él era tu protector lo más normal es que lo recordaras... incluso más que al propio príncipe ¿no?

-Sí, yo también lo hubiera imaginado, pero era porque la Reina no quería que él sufriera por un amor no correspondido, porque yo entonces no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, y lo hice sufrir al enamorarme de Endimión...

Volvió su mirada hacía el chico- Debo admitir que es mucho más apuesto que Darien... pero dime... olvidando un poco lo sucedido en el milenio... ¿qué paso exactamente con Darien?

-Eso... es fácil, termino conmigo porque pensó que me hacía un bien al alejarme de él, porque temía que algo malo me sucediera y en ese transcurso conocía a Seiya...

-Pero ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada Serena?, te vimos deprimida pero no sabíamos bien a bien la razón...

-Sí, fue por eso... -se abrazó las piernas observando el mar- llore por Darien, la única que estuvo conmigo fue Luna, no quise contarles nada porque no quería preocuparlas, pero Seiya, él también estuvo conmigo, apoyándome, ayudándome a salir de esa depresión en la que comenzaba a caer...

-Entiendo -se abrazó las piernas- es que no somos suficientemente buenas...

-¿De qué hablas? -volteo a verla-

-Que de nada sirve que seamos amigas... -sus ojos se tornaron llorosos-

-No Mina, no es eso... -dijo tomando su mano inmediatamente- es solo que no quería preocuparlas, además yo... me sentía realmente tonta

-Entonces de que sirve que seamos amigas Serena -comenzó a llorar aun mas- si no acudes a nosotras cuando más nos necesitas... no solo somos Sailor Scouts... también somos amigas... me preocupa mas no saber lo que le ocurre a una de mis mejores amigas... me preocupa que te apoyes en alguien que no tiene mucho que conoces...

-Perdóname Mina, no fue nunca mi intención pero compréndeme un poco, todo fue tan confuso... yo... no sabía que hacer...

-Te comprendo... pero no te perdono que no hayas acudido a nosotras que somos tus amigas... o dime que somos para ti -se puso de pie- ¿solo tus compañeras de batalla?, dímelo Serena -seco sus lágrimas- porque al menos yo si habría acudido a ti

-Mina... -se puso de pie- por favor no pienses eso, yo realmente quería contarles, pero es que todo fue tan confuso, Darien terminando conmigo, la presencia de Rini, no saber realmente que está pasando, Seiya que me mostro algo que no conocía y de pronto enterarme que había sido mi protector, sin mencionar que estoy tratando de mejorar en la escuela... lo siento, por favor perdóname...

-Precisamente por eso somos amigas... para apoyarnos, escucharnos... quizás habrá veces que no estemos de acuerdo... que peleemos o que no sepamos entenderlo... pero todo este tiempo juntas me ha enseñado muchas cosas... porque antes de ustedes no era lo que soy ahora, prometimos esforzarnos para mejorar y no es justo que quieras hacerlo por tu cuenta tu sola, que quieras llevar todo el peso sobre tu espalda

La soltó lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo lamento Mina, no fue mi intención yo... no fue fácil todo esto... y... yo... lo siento...

-Apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes... -se dio media vuelta-

-Mina por favor... -corrió tras ella tomándola de la mano- por favor, no… no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo...

Se detuvo de golpe- Tendrás que hacer mucho para compensar tu falta...

-Mina... -murmuró observándola con tristeza- lo siento...

Respiro profundamente- Iniciando por una malteada de chocolate grande y un autógrafo personalizado de Seiya -sonrió ampliamente-

Lentamente sonrió y sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza tirándola al piso- Gracias Mina... es más lo conseguiré de Yaten...

-Serena -correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, tirada sobre la arena- no vuelvas alejarte de nosotras... ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no lo hare... -sonrió feliz de contar con el apoyo de su amiga- ven, te presentare formalmente con mi novio... -dijo poniéndose de pie sacudiéndose la arena-

-No espera Serena... considero prudente que hables con todos y cada una, en especial con Rei... parece ser la más afectada

-Mmm si tienes razón... solo una cosa... ¿nos vemos bien Seiya y yo?, me refiero a como novios...

Se quedó pensativa- Mmm si hacen bonita pareja... pero la pregunta es ¿en verdad quieres estar con él?, ¿no extrañas a Darien?, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Se quedó observando a Seiya que lucía divertido con Rini- Si, quiero estar con él, a Darien siempre lo apreciare, pero hoy me doy cuenta que realmente no lo amo...

-¿Entonces que es lo que sientes por él?

-Solo un cariño y nada más... porque las cosas con Seiya son diferentes, me anima, me apoya y me alienta a seguir con mis sueños, la primer buena calificación que tuve fue gracias a él...

-¿Él te ayudo estudiar?, ¿crees que me quiera ayudar a mi también?

Sonrió divertida- No lo creo, se queda dormido... yo sola estudie, porque no quería defraudarlo...

-¿En verdad? -se sorprendió mucho- bueno... -volvió la mirada hacía Lita la cual se acercaba junto con Amy-

-Creo que ahora tengo que hablar con ellas... -Suspiró observando a sus amigas- gracias Mina por apoyarme...

-Siempre te apoyaremos Serena... pero debes confiar en nosotras

-Lo sé, discúlpame... -sonrió sutil a su amiga- buen ahora iré con ella... -respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a Lita y Amy- hola...

-Hola... –Lita fijo su mirada en Mina la cual asintió con movimiento de cabeza-

-Yo... quiero disculparme con ustedes, hay cosas que no les he contado y creo que es el momento para hacerlo...

-Tengo mas o menos una idea lo que sucedió –Dijo Amy-

-Yo quiero saber... que... ¿te sucedió?, sé que terminaste con Darien pero no la razón... –Dijo Lita preocupada-

-Yo tampoco la sabia hasta hace unos días... parece que Darien ha tenido sueños donde algo malo pasa... según no quería lastimarme pero... creo que hizo lo contrario

Amy bajo la mirada- Aun así él aún se preocupa por ti...

-Sí, lo sé, pero... no se dio cuenta que con eso solo me alejo de él, pase días pensando que hice mal, porque me dejaba, y cada que trataba de hablar con él solo me ignoraba... llore por él y no le importo...

-Tienes razón en no querer volver con él... –Dijo Lita- alguien que te hace sufrir de esa manera no confía plenamente y por ende tampoco te ama como dice -presiono su puño- debiste haberlo dicho lo habría golpeado hasta que dijera sus razones y no habrías sufrido tanto

Sonrió sutilmente tomando su puño- No era necesario, hubo alguien que me apoyo todo este tiempo, que no me dejo sola y que confió plenamente en mi... -dirigió la mirada hacía Seiya- por él no me derrumbe por completo...

Observo al chico que jugaba con la niña- Rini parece confiar en él también...

-Sí, Rini lo quiere mucho y confía en él tanto o más que en mi... -sonrió sutil- lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero es que simplemente no comprendía que es lo que pasaba...

-Quizás no habríamos sido de mucha ayuda pero sin duda te habríamos escuchado... –Dijo Lita mirándola con tristeza- 

-Yo... perdóname Serena no pude ser capaz de acercarme más a ti... –Dijo Amy igualmente con tristeza-

Negó sonriendo sutil a sus amigas- No tienen que disculparse, lo que si me gustaría es que aceptaran esta decisión, porque yo lo quiero, sin darme cuenta me enamore de él y no quiero dejarlo...

-Mientras no dejes de sonreír... lo aceptare... tú has sido la única capaz de acercarse a mí, aun cuando todos me tenían miedo... a cada una nos has ayudado de distintas formas, eres muy especial para nosotras Serena

-Gracias Lita... -sonrió feliz abrazándola- lo siento mucho, de ahora en adelante les contare todo lo que me pase...

Correspondió a su abrazo- Estaremos siempre unidas Serena 

-Te apoyaremos y confiaremos en ti –dijo Amy sonriendo a sus amigas-

-Gracias chicas... -sonrió aún más al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas- creo que debería ir a buscar a Rei... ¿verdad? aunque me da un poco de miedo...

-Ella te quiere mucho... ustedes siempre se han llevado muy bien... y sé que ella confía en ti incluso más que nosotras mismas

-Si Amy, pero... su mirada me dio miedo...

-Animo Serena... veras que todo saldrá bien –Dijo Lita alentándola-

-Sí, gracias, bueno iré a buscarla... -respiró profundamente comenzando a caminar hacía la pequeña plaza-

Se encontraba sentada en una mesita bebiendo una limonada- Serena tonta... -murmuró-

-Rei... ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto deteniéndose a su espalda-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Explicarte lo que paso... -dijo caminando hasta detenerse a su lado-

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones si no te las he pedido -se puso de pie un tanto molesta-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, porque eres mi amiga...

-Claro no parecía ser así hace algunos días

-Rei por favor, yo lo siento mucho... -dijo observándola- todo lo que está pasando me confunde, aún sigo confundida y debí decírselos pero, no quería preocuparlas...

-¿Y no pensaste que no saber lo que te ocurría podría preocuparnos más?

-De verdad lo lamento... sé que no tengo disculpa, debí contarles lo que pasaba, pero las cosas ocurrieron de una forma que aun yo misma no logro entender…

-No… pero bien que lo disfrutas mientras que Darien sufre por ti...

-¿Qué? -aquello la sorprendió- ¿y tú crees que yo no sufrí por Darien?, he llorado noches enteras pensando en porque me dejo... si sufre es porque así lo quiso él, yo no hice nada...

-Si lo ibas a dejar… -comenzó a llorar- mejor no te hubieras acercado a él... yo lo deje por tu felicidad... por ti

Se quedó callada, observándola- Entiendo... -dio un paso atrás- lo único que te importa es lo que él sufre ¿verdad?, pues te informo, yo no lo deje, fue él quien lo hizo supuestamente por mi bien, pero si tanto sufre entonces ve con él...

Presiono sus puños, desviando su mirada- Aunque vaya... jamás me vera como te ve a ti... por más que me esfuerce... jamás seré alguien más en su vida, él solo te quiere a ti

-Y tú a él ¿verdad? -sus ojos se tornaron llorosos sin dejar de ver a su amiga-

-Ya no importa...

Respiró profundamente- Lo siento Rei, no sabía y aun así yo no podía hacer nada... lamento que lo hayas dejado por mi causa, por mi felicidad...

-Estaba segura... que si persistía algún día correspondería a mis sentimientos... pero para él siempre fue más importante Sailor Moon... siempre aparecía para salvarte a ti...para protegerte...

Quiso abrazarla, pero no se atrevió, después de todo en ese instante no eran amigas, solo eran dos chicas que en su momento estuvieron enamoradas del mismo chico- Lo siento Rei...

-No te disculpes... no, no necesito que te disculpes... después de todo no me concierne -comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella-

-Rei... -dijo antes de que se alejara por completo- aun tienes una oportunidad, ya que él siempre busco a Sailor Moon, a la princesa, quizá deberías preguntarte si de verdad llego a querer a Serena Tsukino... -se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la playa, esa había sido la peor conversación que pudo tener con alguien a quien apreciaba, una de sus mejores amigas-

-Serena tonta... -volvió la mirada al verla alejarse hacía la playa, no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, se sentía confundida, ella era su mejor amiga... siempre lo había sido, pero sin embargo se habían enamorado del mismo hombre, y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor-

Aunque todo lo platicado con su amiga, le dolía, se había dicho que no les contaría a sus amigas el verdadero motivo de porque no pudo reconciliarse con Rei, vio la playa por un lado Amy, Lita y Mina platicaban animadas y por el otro Seiya jugando con Rini, si, estaba haciendo lo correcto, camino hacía donde estaban las chicas que ahora volteaban a ver al que era su novio, supuso que era porque hablaban de él.

Alrededor aparecieron burbujas oscuras dejando ver no a cuatro o cinco esqueletos esta vez eran poco más de cincuenta, los cuales comenzaron a rodear a Seiya y a la pequeña- Pero que... -de inmediato cargo a Rini entre sus brazos, los esqueletos se lanzaban contra él sin importa que pudiesen dañar a la pequeña, ya que al parecer su misión era terminar con ambos-

-¡Seiya, Rini! -grito Serena al ver que eran atacados al tiempo que algunos esqueletos más corrían hacía ellas para atacarlas-

-Chicas... transformación –Grito Mina al tiempo que saco su pluma, los esqueletos se acercaban a gran velocidad hacía ellas dispuestos a no darles oportunidad alguna-

-Vaya que tenemos aquí... Fighter y la pequeña Dama... -dijo materializándose un hombre frente a él, siendo rodeados por los esqueletos-

-Quien... ¿quién eres tú? -retrocedió entrando en el agua sin soltar a Rini-

-Príncipe Zafiro para ti... -dijo sonriendo divertido- me dijeron que Fighter en esta época era poca cosa y estoy viendo que es así... pero bueno no creo que algún día llegues a madurar...

-Rini... quédate junto a mi -retrocedió un poco más, saco su transformador- "Poder de lucha estelar"

Zafiro se quedó observando como aquel chico de pronto se transformaba en una ¿Sailor?- No puedo creerlo... ni siquiera has despertado como el famoso guerrero... -comenzó a reír- ni siquiera eres un verdadero oponente...

-De que estas hablando -frunció el ceño molesto- te demostrare quien soy yo "laser de estrella fugaz"

Desenfundo justo a tiempo su espada para poder escudarse con ella y evitar que aquel ataque le afectara- Lo dicho, no eres oponente... -hizo un gesto de aburrimiento- definitivamente esto será mas fácil, primero te eliminare y en seguida me llevare a esa niña... ¿no estas feliz "pequeña dama"? -pregunto con ironía- volverás con tu padre que está preocupado por ti...

-No, yo no quiero -estaba sorprendida al ver a su amigo convertido en mujer, pero aun así se aferró a su pierna abrazándose a ella- mi papá solo quiere encerrarme 

-Sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a esta niña

-Tú lo has dicho... sobre tu cadáver... Fighter... -tomo posición de pelea con la espada señalándolo- eliminándote se acabara todo, mi Rey estará tranquilo...

Se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, a sus espaldas tenía el mar y de frente a Zafiro y los esqueletos, se preparaba para defenderse, de prontos dos ataques intervinieron era sus hermanos que habían acudido en su ayuda.

Había dado un salto hacía atrás cubriéndose con los esqueletos que cayeron para en seguida regenerarse rápidamente- Ah no puede ser... ¿en serio son ustedes?, esto verdaderamente es ridículo... -dijo con un tono que reflejaba burla-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando este sujeto? –Healer salto junto con Maker colocándose cada una al lado de Fighter-

-¿No tienen idea de nada verdad? -se puso de pie caminando hacía esas Sailors- bueno creo que definitivamente mi Rey estará mas que complacido que me deshaga de ustedes tres ahora...

-No será tan fácil vencernos –dijo Fighter con firmeza- aún tenemos una misión que cumplir -volvió atacar a su oponente-

-"Tengo que llegar hasta ellas" -se dijo mentalmente Sailor Moon viendo de lejos como aquel hombre atacaba a las Sailors, era la primera vez que las veía juntas y era en cierta forma extraño- tenemos que hacer algo... -dijo a sus compañeras-

-Usemos el agua a nuestro favor... Júpiter... Mercury -las tres atacaron al mismo tiempo creando un pequeño espacio para Sailor Moon-

No perdió tiempo comenzó a correr hacía donde estaban las Sailors exteriores y la pequeña Rini que veía no tardaba en comenzar a llorar- ¡Fighter! -grito al ver que aquel hombre estaba a punto de golpearlo con la espada-

Había sujetado la espada de aquel hombre con sus manos, conteniéndolo, para que no se acercaran a la niña, sus hermanas de un momento a otro habían sido rodeados por esqueletos- Necesito más poder... -murmuraba con desesperación-

Observo como la Fighter comenzaba a ser derribado por aquel extraño hombre y como la pequeña Rini era sujetada por un par de esqueletos y por el otro lado sus amigas no podían quitarse de encima a aquellos seres extraños, se sentía impotente, temerosa de perder a cualquiera de ellos, el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar intensamente, ese era su deseo, poder proteger a cada ser vivo del universo, la imagen de la flor blanca que le entregara Fighter en el pasado, "su esperanza" todo formo el conjunto para que el símbolo de la luna resplandeciera en su frente y el cristal brillara aun mas tomándolo entre sus manos- ¡Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación!

Los esqueletos al ver aquel brillo se lanzaron al ataque contra ella, sin embargo el fuego de marte se los impidió logrando así que ella completara la transformación.

Su traje había cambiado, sentía como una nueva energía emergiera de ella, abrió los ojos y contemplo la escena, más esqueletos se dirigían a ella, hacía sus amigas, hacía las demás Sailors, en su mano apareció un báculo- Por el halo de la princesa de la luna. ¡Transfórmate!

El brillo intenso del báculo cegó a todos pero a los esqueletos los desintegro de inmediato, para des fortuna de Zafiro el cual había logrado derribar a Fighter y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

Corrió hasta colocar el báculo justo a tiempo para que chocara contra él el filo de la espada de aquel hombre protegiendo con su cuerpo a Fighter- No dejare que le hagas daño...

-Bombón... gracias -le sonrió ligeramente, al instante antes de que Zafiro volviera atacar Healer y Maker atacaron junto con las Sailor, alejándolo de sus amigos-

-Subestimamos mucho a las Sailors de esta época, pero no por eso dejaremos que ganen... -dijo guardando su espada- volveré por esa niña y a destruirte a ti Fighter... -sin más comenzó a desaparecer dejándolos a todos confundidos-

Rini lloraba, dentro del agua estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué quieren destruirme?, no lo entiendo –Dijo Fighter que se sentó con dificultad-

Había quedado hincada, observo que todos estaban a salvo, el llanto de Rini comenzó a hacerse lejano, había usado demasiado su energía combinada con el cristal de plata, perdió su transformación al tiempo que igual perdía el conocimiento.

-Bombón -la sujeto entre sus brazos antes que cayera al agua- 

-Serena -se acercó llorosa hacía donde estaba- Serena es... ¿Sailor Moon?

Las chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas mientras, ahora Amy se acercaba a Rini- Si, ella es Sailor Moon... 

Tanto Helear y Maker se quedaron observando asombradas de aquella revelación.

-¿Tu eres Amy? -sonrió al reconocer por fin a cada una de las Sailors- chicas… -comenzó a llorar-

-Sera mejor llevar a Serena a otro lugar... -dijo Lita que se acercó para poder cargar a su amiga, todo era muy confuso y su deber como Sailors y amigas era cuidar de ella-

Fighter perdió su transformación, observando aquella Sailor, hasta ahora solo conocía a Mercury pero no a las demás.

-Si es mejor ir a un lugar más privado... vamos Rini –Mina extendió su mano a la niña-

Tomo su mano sintiéndose ahora mucho más segura, pues las Sailors que cuidaban a su mamá también lo hacían con ella- Si... Fighter... -extendió su mano hacía él-

Tomo la mano de la pequeña, fijando la mirada en sus hermanos.

Ambos habían perdido su transformación, no dijeron nada tan solo siguieron a los demás, ahora entendían menos lo que sucedía, y querían escuchar una explicación.

Todas hicieron lo mismo al perder su transformación, al no encontrar mejor lugar para refugiarse Taiki sugiero el hotel donde se estaban quedando la suite que les habían asignado era bastante amplia, habían recostado a Serena sobre una de las camas, todos estaban ansiosos por recibir una buena explicación de que lo que estaba sucediendo, Seiya animo a Rini para contarles todo, ahora se encontraba en el centro de la habitación buscando la mejor forma de explicar lo que sucedía.

-Yo... -dijo nerviosa sujetando la mano de su amigo Fighter- buscaba a Sailor Moon, porque es la única que puede despertar a mi mamá del sueño eterno...

-¿Y quién es tu mamá?, ¿y de qué forma puede ayudarte?

-Con el cristal de plata, ella puede despertarla... mi papá dijo que fue Fighter pero él sería incapaz de lastimarla... porque él nos cuida a las dos y a papá nunca le gusto...

-Pero si las cuido... ¿por qué no le agrada? -los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, el rostro de aquel hombre y del que había sido novio de su bombón, comenzaron a taladrar en su mente, sacudió la cabeza- ¿será posible? -murmuró para sí mismo-

-No sé... -se encogió de hombros- mamá siempre me decía que Fighter me protegería, por eso confió en él y sé que nunca me lastimaría ni a mamá tampoco...

-¿Pero quien es tu mamá?, ¿y por qué dices que siempre la protegerá si no la conoce? –Dijo Taiki pensativo analizando toda la situación-

-Mi mamá si lo conocía y siempre confió en él... -Dijo con ojos llorosos- yo... vengo del futuro... 

-Seiya... -murmuró quejándose al intentar abrir los ojos- Rini...

-Bombón... -se acercó de inmediato a ella- ¿estás bien?

-¿Están bien? -pregunto encontrándose de inmediato con su rostro, subió la mano tan solo para cerciorarse que estaba ahí-

-Lo estamos gracias a ti -sonrió tomando su mano contra su mejilla-

-Rini... -murmuró buscándola con la mirada, aun se sentía débil-

Rini se acercó abrazándola- Serena...

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te hiciste daño? -pregunto correspondiendo a su abrazo-

-Estoy bien -sonrió acurrucándose junto a ella- 

-Serena... –Una voz se escuchó al abrirse la puerta-

-Rei... -murmuró observándola sin soltar a la niña-

-Yo... -bajo la mirada- perdóname...

Negó con una sutil sonrisa- No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Eres mi mejor amiga... y... solo no quiero perderte... ninguna desea perderte Serena...

Sonrió a sus amigas- Lo siento chicas... yo las quiero mucho...

-Nosotras también Serena... te queremos y sin duda alguna te apoyaremos siempre... tu nos has apoyado a cada una, y de alguna u otra forma tu eres muy importante para nosotras

-Gracias Mina... -sonrió a sus amigas extendiendo la mano hacía Seiya- ahora quiero presentarles a mi novio, Seiya Kou...

-Mucho gusto chicas... no tenía el placer de conocerlas a todas... les presento a mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten Kou...

Yaten miro a aquellas chicas y en seguida a Seiya y aquella chiquilla- Tal parece que tú estás olvidando nuestra misión... pero yo no… nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer con ellas...

-No he olvidado nuestra misión... y no solo se trata de ellas Yaten... por si no te diste cuenta intentan eliminarme a mí y de paso a ustedes dos... no les había dicho pero esas cosas han estado apareciendo a cada momento con la intención de eliminarme

-¡Y todo tiene que ver con ellas! -dijo molesto señalando a Serena y Rini- antes de ellas nadie te quería lastimar...

Se puso de pie, con firmeza- No importa lo que suceda, yo voy a protegerlas -un brillo comenzó emanar de su interior, cambiando su atuendo por el atuendo del guerrero que siempre había sido- ese hombre nos conoce, y parece ser somos un estorbo...

-¿Que...? -se quedó con las palabras sin poder articularlas, ante sus ojos su hermano había sufrido un cambio algo que nunca se imaginó- ¿que... es eso? 

-Seiya... -murmuró Serena observando el recuerdo de aquel que la protegía en el milenio de plata se hizo presente- 

-Fighter... -dijo Rini soltándose de Serena para correr y abrazar a su amigo que ahora si era tal cual lo recordaba-

Sonrió abrazándola- ¿Este soy yo en el futuro?

-Si... -dijo feliz abrazándolo con fuerza- ahora si eres el Fighter que conocí...

La abrazo más hacía él- No sé si están conmigo o no… pero hare lo que sea necesario... -volvió la mirada hacía Serena- por proteger a la luna siempre...

Sonrió sutilmente extendiendo la mano hacía él- Solo debes protegerme a mí, a Serena Tsukino...

-Serena Tsukino, o la princesa de la luna siempre serás solo tu -tomo su mano- a quien protegeré, porque ese es mi deseo...

-No entiendo nada... ¿cómo sabe que eres la princesa de la luna? -pregunto Lita-

-Ay es que él era el guardián de nuestra princesa, digamos su protector, oye yo también quiero uno –dijo Mina que se acercó a Yaten- ¿te convertirías en mi guardián?

-Eso es ridículo... -dijo molesto- has traicionado a nuestra princesa por esa chiquilla... -se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación, él tampoco entendía nada, pero no dejaría que todo eso lo afectara a tal grado de olvidar su verdadera misión en ese planeta-

-Mis estrellas fugaces... -se escuchó una voz en la habitación-

-¿Princesa? -se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz-

-Si... soy yo -pequeñas mariposas entraron en la habitación, formando un holograma-

-Princesa... -de inmediato se inclinó haciendo una reverencia al igual que Taiki- ¿por qué nos abandonó?

Seiya hizo lo mismo junto con sus hermanos- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Has despertado Fighter... Princesa Serenity que gusto volver a verla -se inclinó ante ella sonriendo-

-¿Yo? -murmuró desconcertada asintiendo, ella no figuraba en sus recuerdos- ¿me conoce?

-Desde que naciste princesa -se acero a ella- la reina era mi mejor amiga

-¿Su amiga? -murmuró confundida- pero... ¿cómo es que me conoce?

-Sería imposible no reconocer a mi ahijada

La miro aun mas sorprendida, y no solo ella todos los presentes- Pero... ¿cómo dijo?

-Cuando naciste me pidió que fuera tu madrina... la reina era como mi hermana... ella siempre deseo que fueras feliz princesa...

-Mi madre... -murmuró- yo lo fui... o eso creo... ¿no es así?

-Si princesa... -suspiro volviendo la mirada a los chicos- mis queridas estrellas... les quiero pedir que ayuden a la princesa Serenity... ella los necesita más que yo

-Pero princesa... -dijo Yaten incorporándose- nosotros hemos venido a buscarla a usted a nadie más...

Se acerco a Yaten sonriendo- Lo sé y se los agradezco... pero no deben preocuparse por mí... estoy a salvo además no siempre fueron leales a mi

Aquello lo sorprendió- No princesa... eso es imposible...

-Fighter no es la única estrella guardián del sistema solar... y como tal su deber es proteger este sistema...

-¿Eso que significa Princesa? -pregunto Taiki acercándose-

-Si dejan que este sistema caiga bajo la destrucción del caos... habremos perdido todo... si antes fueron estrellas protectoras y su deseo es proteger lo que más quieren así debe ser... desde este momento los dejo en libertar y les regreso su promesa de lealtad

-No Princesa... no puede ser cierto, nuestra lealtad esta con usted... -dijo Yaten arrodillándose ante ella- la hemos venido buscando... 

-¿Entonces ellos también fueron protectores de alguna de las princesas de los planetas? -pregunto Serena sentándose a la orilla de la cama-

-Helear... si en verdad deseas ser leal entonces... debes aceptar la misión que les estoy dando... quédense con las Sailor scouts y ayúdenlas en todo lo que sea posible... ustedes conocen a nuestro enemigo, pero... el enemigo que ellas tienen ahora es muy peligroso... no lo conozco pero puedo sentirlo...

-Princesa... ¿acaso la vida de la Princesa de la Luna corre peligro? -pregunto Rei que se había mantenido al margen igual que todas las demás-

-No precisamente su vida princesa Mars... pero si algo mucho más importante

-¿Algo más importante? -pregunto preocupada Amy- ¿qué eso que debemos cuidar?

-La esperanza... eso es lo que deben cuidar princesa Mercury -se acercó a ella- sin esperanza no habrá nada...

-¿La esperanza? -pregunto Serena- Princesa, por favor, díganos... ¿qué debemos hacer?, ¿cómo debemos proteger la esperanza?

-No dejando de creer... no dejando sus sueños de lado...

-Princesa... si nos libera de nuestra promesa, ¿qué haremos a nuestro regreso a nuestro planeta?

-pregunto Taiki-

-Saben que pueden ir y venir a donde quieran... tienen el poder de hacerlo Maker... así que ustedes decidirán que hacer...

-¿Y que pasara con Seiya? -Serena se había levantado hasta acercarse a su novio al cual tomo del brazo-

-Como dije... a partir de ahora mis queridas estrellas decidirán que hacer... aunque sé que cuando llegue el momento pelearan... no por protegerme a mí... si no la galaxia entera... entonces contaran conmigo para ayudarles en su batalla

-Entonces debemos entender que ahora nuestra misión es otra... debemos ayudarlas a ellas...

-comento Yaten no muy feliz de aceptar eso-

-Así es Healer... -sonrió a su gruñona estrella- sé que para ti significa mucho... pero dime ¿qué es lo que quieres proteger?

-Yo solo quería encontrarla princesa... -dijo observándola- solo eso…

-¿Y después de encontrarme que pensabas hacer? por qué si solo eso deseabas ahora estoy aquí

-Yo... -murmuró apenado- lo siento princesa... disculpe mi insolencia... -se inclinó ante ella-

-Piénsalo y decide que harás... lo mismo tu Maker... creo que a ti ya no hace falta preguntarte ¿no es así Fighter? -sonrió al ver a susodicho, el cual asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-

-Gracias Princesa... -dijo Serena sonriendo sutilmente- haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para proteger la esperanza...

-Para protegerla hay que creer en ella... si no creen será imposible protegerla... ahora les deseo lo mejor en esta misión que van a emprender

-Princesa... una última cosa... ¿este enemigo que enfrentaremos por qué quiere desaparecer a Fighter? -pregunto Serena preocupada-

Desvió su mirada- No lo sé... solo sé que no es un enemigo del cual haya que fiarse... tengan cuidado...

-Gracias por ayudarnos Princesa... -Dijo Serena mirándola con gratitud haciendo una reverencia-

-Sé que sabrás cuidar de mis estrellas princesa... y de la esperanza de todos -se inclinó- nos veremos en un futuro

-Estamos a su servicio Princesa... -dijo Yaten haciendo una reverencia para ella- 

-Los cuidare princesa… -dijo Serena sonriendo sutilmente pues aún se sentía débil-

-Hasta pronto -sonrió, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta quedar nuevamente solo las mariposas-

-¿Que es la esperanza? -murmuró Serena sosteniéndose de Seiya, no entendía nada, ¿quién era su enemigo?-

La abrazo con cariño- El nunca dejar de creer... aun cuando aquello en lo que sueñas parezca un imposible... en buscar la luz aun en el lugar más oscuro

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar descansar a Serena y a... Rini... -volteo Amy hacía la cama viendo a la pequeña dormida, sonriendo sutilmente, lo cual le recordó vagamente a su amiga cuando se dormía en los momentos para importantes-

-Si ha sido un día lleno de emociones... –Dijo Mina bostezando-

-Hemos solicitado dos habitaciones más, nosotros nos quedaremos en otra, aquí se pueden quedar Serena y Rini, chicas puedes ocupar la que está frente a esta... -Dijo Taiki amablemente-

-Muchas gracias... son muy amables... -se puso de pie la chica castaña- me alegra conocerlos... y espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos

-Pueden contar con nosotros… -dijo Taiki observando a Yaten que solo suspiro- será mejor descansar, fue un día muy pesado...

-Si es lo mejor, vamos chicas... descansemos, Serena necesita recuperar energía 

-Sera mejor que coma algo primero Mina... iré a buscarle algo de comer –Dijo Lita que se apresuró a salir-

-Gracias chicas... hasta mañana... Seiya... ¿te quedarías conmigo por favor?, bueno con Rini y conmigo...

-De ninguna manera, me quedare yo contigo y no quiero peros –Dijo Rei acercando a una silla sentándose-

-Pero... -hizo un puchero viendo a Seiya, se encogió de hombros y se alejó recostándose en la cama-

Seiya volvió a su atuendo normal- Si la señorita Rei me lo permite también me gustaría quedarme un poco...

-Mmm -hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos- solo un momento...

-Muchas gracias -jalo una silla, los demás salieron de la habitación para dejarlos descansar-

-Mmm bueno, supongo que quiere un momento a solas... -se puso de pie- esperare afuera a Lita que llegue con la comida...

-Prometo portarme bien...

-Más te vale... -dijo Rei poniéndose de pie no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia para Serena- 

A lo que ella se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba a Rini y la cubría con la sabana- Pobre debieron ser muchas emociones para ella...

-Si... demasiadas emociones -se acercó a ella observando a la pequeña dormir-

-¿Ocurre algo? -acomodo la almohada para que quedara mejor recostada-

-No… bueno... es solo que hoy han ocurrido demasiadas cosas... aunque quizás no solo hoy si no en los últimos días... yo...

Volteo a verlo esperando a que continuara- ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?

-Es que yo... tuve... sueños... o recuerdos... y lo que la princesa dijo tan solo lo confirmo...

Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera, un temor la invadió oculto sus manos bajo la sabana- Tú eras mi protector, te enamoraste de mí y yo... me enamore del príncipe de la tierra ¿no es eso?

-Si... es eso... tú... ¿también?

Asintió sin atreverse a verlo- Mi madre, digo la Reina me lo mostro todo... moriste sin que yo supiera lo que sentías por mí en ese momento...

-Si... así fue y volvería hacerlo una y mil veces mas

-Seiya... yo... no quiero que nos pase como a Darien y a mí... tengo miedo de que lo que sientes por mi sea solo el recuerdo del pasado...

-No tengas miedo... lo que siento es puro y comencé a sentirlo antes de saber que teníamos un lazo... además -sonrió observando el techo- esta vez mi princesa se fijó en mí, y me quiere por ser yo... así como yo a ti, por ser solo tu... la voz que escuche en mi cabeza cuando empecé a tener estos recuerdos, me dijo que buscara dentro de mí, que te protegiera solo si ese era mi deseo

-Vi a Darien... -dijo subiendo la mirada para verlo- me explico porque termino conmigo...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que tuvo sueños extraños donde algo malo ocurría el día de nuestra boda... -Dijo mirándolo con expectación- que por eso prefirió alejarse de mi antes de que algo malo me sucediera...

Su semblante se puso un tanto serio- ¿Te dejo por protegerte?

Asintió tomando rápidamente su mano- Pero le dije que yo ya no podía estar con él, porque te quiero a ti, porque me enamore de ti... no importa porque razón lo hizo, eso solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que no me tiene la confianza que tu si...

-Serena... -tomo su rostro acariciándolo- el ultimo recuerdo que tuve fue el de mi propia muerte... y recuerdo que para protegerte tuve que alejarme de ti para que estuvieras a salvo... con seguridad puedo decir que él también te ama... pero también... que no te conoce lo suficiente

-Pero yo no quiero que me protejan de esa forma, sé que no soy muy inteligente, que soy despistada pero, puedo entender las cosas, pude entender que tú también formas parte de mi vida como princesa y lo acepto lo que no volvería a aceptar es que solo me quisieran por eso y no por lo que soy ahora...

-Bombón... -tomo su rostro con suavidad- sé que no es casualidad que este aquí... pero quiero que entiendas que nadie me obliga... que no me siento atado a ti por ese pasado... o por que hayas sido la princesa -acaricio su mejilla con suavidad- quiero que veas lo que hay en mi corazón

Se quedó callada, observando esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, meditando lo que le había dicho, recordando los momentos a su lado, desde el primer instante que lo conoció y aquel primer beso que se habían dado- Te quiero Seiya... tanto como tú a mí...

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios rozándolos- Lo ves... el pasado no me ha dado la felicidad que ahora tú me das... además... ya sea en el pasado presente o futuro... sé que mi corazón te buscara siempre a ti y que sin importar que pase te amare eternamente...

-¿Aunque a veces me enamore de alguien más? -pregunto acariciando su mejilla-

-Aunque te enamores de alguien más, si es la decisión de tu corazón y te hará feliz -se quedó un tanto pensativo- aunque... siempre luchare para hacer que te enamores de mí

Sonrió sutil- Así como ahora que me enamoraste y me hiciste conocer algo nuevo...

-Exactamente... ten por seguro que siempre buscare la forma para enamorarte, no me rindo tan fácilmente -la abrazo hacía él con cariño-

Aspiró profundamente su aroma, era una mezcla entre cítricos y flores, aunque había algo más, algo que no pudo identificar, cerró los ojos relajándose entre sus brazos, ese había sido un día por demás pesado pero no quería dejarlo ir- Seiya... te quiero, confió en ti, porque además eres mi amigo, pero ahora podrías ser mi novio...

-Ahora no podría... porque ya soy tu novio y no pienses que dejare ir esta oportunidad

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me librare de ti verdad?

-No... no te vas a librar de mi... si él en verdad quiere conquistarte y hacer que vuelvas a su lado... ten por seguro que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente no esta vez -la abrazo aun mas acariciando sus hombros-

-Estoy segura que no... -se separó un poco tan solo para ver su rostro- ahora... ¿quieres besarme ya?

-Claro que quiero hacerlo mi dulce bombón -correspondiendo a su cálida sonrisa se acercó a ella, hasta unir sus labios a los de ella, besándola con todo el amor que por ella sentía, amor que no ocultaría jamás-

Sonrió entre sus labios correspondiéndolo lentamente, estaba feliz, pero a la vez ella misma se desconocía, decía cosas que no imagino diría, actuaba por impulso, y todo por él, no cabía duda se había enamorado perdidamente de Seiya Kou.

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura, mientras disfrutaba de ese beso tan cálido, lentamente se separó al escuchar voces a fuera- Es hora que descanses y comas

-¿Te vas a ir? -pregunto sonriéndole-

-También necesito descansar... no he dormido muy bien últimamente, y tus amigas no creo que me dejen dormir a tu lado

-Deberían, además no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos en una habitación...

-Si pero ellas no lo saben... ese es nuestro secreto -guiño un ojo-

-Está bien... -hizo un puchero- prométeme que vendrás por la mañana

-Vendré por la mañana a verte... bueno a verlas -sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormir- se ve tan tierna cuando duerme...

-Si... -se separó para voltear a ver a la niña- ¿crees que de verdad podamos ayudarla?

-Si vino a buscarnos es porque así debe ser... mmm -se quedó pensativo- ¿tú crees que siga siendo igual de guapo en el futuro?

Volteo a verlo en una mezcla de desconcierto y burla- ¿Crees que en el futuro tu y yo estemos juntos?

Su semblante cambio un poco- No lo sé... sabes... tengo miedo

-¿Por qué? -pregunto tomando su mano-

-Es algo muy incierto... Rini me dijo que Sailor Moon no existe en su época y eso me causa terror...

-¿Sailor Moon ya no existe? -pregunto preocupada- ¿entonces yo... no existiré?

-Dijo que había sido necesario... bombón... sin importar lo que veamos... sin importar que pase... no me quiero apartar de ti y quiero pensar en este presente en el cual puedo estar a tu lado

-Bueno quizá... Sailor Moon no existe pero yo... Serena si... -dijo con lágrimas, pensar en que ya no estaría, que quizá él si le asustaba-

-No llores mi bombón -seco sus lágrimas con ternura- sea lo que sea que veamos, estaré contigo

-Es que tu si estarás... esteras sin mí... quizá incluso estés con alguien más...

-Quizás en el futuro sea de esa forma no lo sé... tampoco me importa... solo quiero que entiendas que me importa lo que ahora estamos viviendo... que ayudaremos a Rini salvar a su madre con el cristal de plata y volveremos a seguir nuestra vida y a disfrutar cada instante sin pensar en el mañana

Asintió abrazándolo, la sola idea de desaparecer le aterraba- Si, lo siento, yo... quiero estar contigo...

-Perdóname, no quería decírtelo, pero siento que es lo correcto -la abrazo con fuerza hacía él- 

Rei abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos- No permitiré que Sailor Moon desaparezca...

-Rei... -se había separado de Seiya al abrirse la puerta- eso no pasara…

-No pasara... -se acercó a ella- si te vas no te lo perdonare jamás Serena tonta

-Rei... -murmuró con los ojos llorosos-

-Así que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer... no quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado entendido y ahora come -coloco la charola de comida sobre la mesita- o me enojare mucho

Asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Yo tampoco quiero dejarlas...

-Entonces juntos lucharemos para que eso no suceda, por ahora es mejor descansar -rozo sus labios-

-Gracias Seiya... -murmuró dándole a entender que había sido bueno saber que ya no estaría en el futuro- aprovechare cada instante con ustedes...

-Eso debe ser... aprovechar cada instante y ahora aprovecha y disfruta la comida, necesitaras toda tu energía

Asintió tomando el plato de comida para comenzar a probarlo, por primera vez no sentía hambre solo ganas de llorar pero ya no era una niña era una chica que comenzaba a crecer.

-Cuídala -se dirigió a la pelinegra- por favor...

-Seiya... te quiero... hasta mañana... -dijo tratando de sonreírle-

-Yo también Serena... te amo -beso su frente, se sentía triste pero sabía que debía decírselo antes de ir al futuro-

Se quedó sin palabras, había sido una hermosa forma de decirle lo que sentía por ella, y quizá debía estar feliz, pero también estaba triste porque quizá en un futuro ella no podría estar a su lado- "Una estrella siempre será una estrella" ¿eso es lo que significa verdad? -lo miró con tristeza- por eso es que tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos...

Bajo su mirada triste- Luchare, por estar a tu lado... te demostrare que podemos estar juntos... iré contra mi propio destino, pero... no puedo luchar yo solo... ya lo intente ¿recuerdas?, necesito tu ayuda

Asintió acariciando su mejilla- Lucharemos por cambiar esa frase... te lo prometo...

Asintió con la cabeza- Descansa...

-Tú también descansa, hasta mañana... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, aunque en realidad moría por abrazarlo y consolarse, pero ambos estaban igual- te quiero...

Sonrió ligeramente, para enseguida salir de la habitación, dejando solas a las chicas.

-¿De verdad puedo cambiar esa frase? -pregunto observando la puerta cerrada-

-¿Que significa esa frase serena?

-Que en realidad él y yo no podremos estar juntos... -dijo abrazando sus piernas- él siempre será una estrella que me cuidara pero yo siempre seré la luna... una estrella nunca podrá estar al lado de la luna...

Se acerco a ella abrazándola- Pero en este momento tú no eres la luna y él no es una estrella... tan solo son Serena y Seiya...

-Tengo miedo Rei, miedo de perderlo...

-Lo quieres... mucho más que a Darien ¿verdad?

-Es algo distinto... quise a Darien y mucho, pero me di cuenta que no compartimos muchas cosas y con Seiya, es... siempre interesante, se divierte conmigo, me apoya, me cuida pero sobre todo me deja ser yo misma...

-Hace unas horas mencionaste algo sobre Sailor Moon... ¿me puedes explicar a qué te refieres?

-Nunca me he quejado sobre ser Sailor Moon, porque gracias a ello las conocí, a ustedes mis mejores amigas, y conocía a Darien, pero en realidad si yo fuera solo una chica normal, simple, torpe y despistada ¿crees que él se hubiera fijado en mí?

Guardo silencio- Ustedes ya se conocían antes de saber que eras Sailor Moon y la princesa... pero... no tenían una relación... de amor, sino más bien...

-De burla... -sonrió ligeramente- siempre se reía de mis malas calificaciones, pero en realidad nunca se interesó en mí

-No sé si en algún momento, esa extraña relación de pelea habría traspasado la línea al amor, ya que ni siquiera eran amigos...

-No lo sé, pero todo cambio cuando supimos quienes éramos en el paso, el lazo que nos unía... pero ¿y si nunca lo hubiéramos descubierto?

-Eso es algo que no sabemos... quizás esa extraña relación podo haber cambiado, o quizás pude seguir intentando conquistar su corazón...

-Quizás habría sido una lucha más limpia

-Lo siento Rei de verdad lo lamento, nunca pensé que lo que sentías por él fuera mucho más intenso...

-Me enamore de él desde la primera vez que lo vi... fue... como algo que flecho mi corazón...

-No lo imaginaba... -dijo con pena- lamento haberte hecho sufrir

-Tu no tenías idea Serena... cuando entendí que ustedes dos tenían un lazo el cual pensé jamás lograría romper, cuando pensé en que tan importante era para ti Tuxedo Mask... yo decidí renunciar a él... me conformaría con ver a mi mejor amiga y al hombre que amaba felices

-¿Por eso es que te molestaste cuando me viste con Seiya?

-Si... no podía entender por qué... pensé que solo era un disgusto o algo que los había hecho separar... sé cuánto tú quieres a Darien, que simplemente no creía que de la noche a la mañana lo hubieras olvidado

-No lo olvide, solo me di cuenta que no era amor...

-Entonces... si no es amor lo que sientes por él ¿qué es Serena?

-Solo un cariño, los restos de un amor que nunca se pudo realizar en el pasado... porque sé que la Princesa Serenity lo amaba y él a ella, pero todos cambiamos, ¿no es verdad?

-Si... no eres la misma princesa... del milenio de plata... ahora eres una chica atolondrada que de princesa no tiene nada -bromeo un poco-

Sonrió recargándose en ella- Darien sigue siendo el mismo príncipe serio, pero ahora me enamore de mi protector que no tiene nada de aquel hombre serio que era, ahora es arrogante...

La abrazo aun mas- Se ve que él te quiere... y nunca te había visto tan radiante... como esta tarde... creo que él supo ganarse tu corazón, ten en cuenta que tanto tu como él y como Darien no son los que eran antes...

-Te apoyare si eso te hará dichosa serena...

Sonrió ligeramente- Gracias Rei, ahora tu también deberás trabajar muy duro para que Darien se enamore de ti...

Desvió su mirada- ¿Tú crees que algún día pueda enamorarse de mí?

-Solo lo sabrás si lo intentas... -sonrió ligeramente bostezando- supongo que esa fue la filosofía de Seiya por eso no dejo nunca de coquetearme, así que puedes aplicarlo tu también...

-Lo intentare... gracias Serena, ahora debes descansar, gastaste mucha energía

-Si... por cierto, ¿tuve una nueva transformación?

-Si... y un nuevo poder

-Bueno supongo que algún día tenía que pasar... -sonrió ligeramente acomodándose aun lado de Rini- descansa Rei... y te quiero mucho...

-Yo también Serena... eres mi mejor amiga... y aun cuando nos conocimos gracias a Sailor Moon, agradezco tenerte como amiga...

Sonrió- Yo también Rei, las quiero mucho a todas...

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno, queremos agradecerles que sigan leyendo esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado, como vieron hasta la princesa Kakyu está de acuerdo en que las starlights ayuden a las scouts. Ahora esperemos a ver como lo harán y de qué manera ayudaran a la pequeña dama a despertar a su madre.

Muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida, nos leemos pronto, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	8. Seiya y Fighter

**DECISIONES**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Seiya y Fighter**

Tal como lo hacía al salir de la escuela la había seguido tan solo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa. El hecho de que no hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos no quería decir que no le preocupara lo que le pasara y más ahora sabiendo que ella había elegido al que en el futuro seria su guardia personal y con esto desencadenaría la molestia del futuro Rey era normal que quisiera hacer algo para separarlos, aunque en el fondo eso bien podría darle una ventaja a su parecer, y ahí estaba recargado observando la puerta de la casa desde lejos.

Seiya caminaba hacía la casa de su novia, se extrañó al ver a ese hombre mirando con insistencia la casa de su novia- Buenas tardes...

-Buenas tardes... -saludo sin inmutarse aun con las manos en los bolsillos, tan solo dirigió una mirada al joven y volvió a mirar la puerta-

-¿Que está haciendo aquí?, ¿no querrá acosar a una joven o sí?, podrían acusarlo por acosador siendo que es menor de edad

-No… digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor al cuidar a tu novia...

-¿Y quien le pidió que la cuidara? -frunció el ceño-

-Créeme es mejor que haya alguien más cuidándola, tú con lo que eres ahora no podrás cuidarla como debes...

-¿De qué está hablando? -metió las manos en sus bolsillos-

-El Rey se dará cuenta de lo que ha pasado y tratara de evitarlo... -volvió la mirada a él- ¿no tienes idea de quienes son ustedes verdad?

-¿El Rey?, ¿de qué está hablando? -murmuró un tanto consternado-

Sonrió al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de nada- Ella no es una chica común y corriente... ella muy importante y tú, tu eres un pequeño desliz en su vida perfecta...

Su comentario le molesto- No soy un pequeño desliz en su vida, ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe, la manera como tenia de verte, de una forma que jamás lo vio a él... y mucho menos a mí, pero veo que me ganaste, que le has robado el corazón…

-Explíquese ¿de qué está hablando?, no entiendo...

-No hay mucho que entender... -Sonrió- eres el dueño de su corazón, y si la quieres tanto como dices me permitirás protegerla a mi también

-Ella me dijo que le pidió una oportunidad... dígame ¿quién es usted en realidad?, ¿y por qué está interesado en Serena?

-Solo soy un hombre enamorado... -sonrió fijando la mirada en él- si, así es, estoy enamorado de esa mujer, de esa determinación que tiene y fuerza, un resplandor que la hace única...

-Para ser solo su profesor la conoce aún más que cualquiera…

-¿Eso te molesta?, que incluso pueda conocerla más de lo que tú la conoces...

-No… es una chica muy alegre, con un gran corazón, piensa en sus seres queridos, será imposible que alguien mas no se enamorara de ella de la misma forma que yo... pero si me desconcierta...

-¿Qué es lo que te desconcierta joven protector?

-Que usted no es un simple profesor... dígame ¿quién es en realidad?

Se separó de la pared donde estaba recargado y saco las manos de los bolsillos- En su momento lo sabrás, por lo pronto me voy, cuida bien de nuestra... Serena... -dijo sonriendo sutilmente-

-Que misterioso es usted... cuidare de ella y quizás también deba agradecerle que cuide de ella

-No tienes nada que agradecer... hasta luego joven protector... -dijo alejándose de él-

Lo observo alejarse un tanto consternado, sabia de su verdadera naturaleza y seguro sabría la de ella pero ¿a qué se refería con el Rey? Caminó hacia la casa de Serena tocando suavemente.

-¡Ya voy! -grito mientras salía corriendo de la sala hacía la puerta ya que su padre estaba ahí y lo que menos quería es que ya viera a Seiya, y que mejor que evitar un encuentro entre ellos- regreso al rato... -dijo abriendo la puerta sonriendo en cuanto vio a su apuesto novio- hola...

-Hola -sonrió- ¿estás lista?

-Si... -sonrió aún más al cerrar la puerta y tomar el brazo de Seiya- ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

-Sí, me encanta la idea, y después vamos por una malteada de chocolate... ¿sí?

-Y una hamburguesa con papas -sonrió caminando por la calle-

-Con muchas papas... -sonrió abrazándose más a él, desde lo sucedido en la playa habían acordado disfrutar cada instante que estuvieran juntos y ser como una pareja normal de chicos- ¿cómo van los ensayos?

-Bastante bien... dentro de poco tendremos la grabación del disco, por cierto ¿ya escuchaste nuestra canción en la radio?

-No aún no… pero creo que será mejor cuando los escuche directamente a ustedes... -sonrió feliz- debes estar muy contento...

-Bastante -acaricio su mano con cariño- quiero cantar con todas mis fuerzas, para llevar la esperanza a los corazones de todas esas chicas, sabes, Mina últimamente no se despega de Yaten

Sonrió sutilmente- Creo que ya encontró como entretenerse, ¿aún sigue molesto por tener que ayudarnos?

-Un poco, es bastante gruñón, dejaría de ser él si no lo fuera, pero cuando esta con Mina se irrita aun mas

-Bueno pero aunque se irrita sigue con ella ¿no?, a lo mejor le gusta, tal como yo te guste a ti, solo que él lo demuestra enojándose...

-Si... eso debe ser además Mina es muy persistente, ya consiguió que pusiera un corazón en los autógrafos que firma

Sonrió divertida- ¿Y tú como firmas tus autógrafos?, ¿me darás uno?

-Creí que jamás me pedirías uno

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? -pregunto sonriendo-

-Porque -se detuvo colocando pose de modelo- porque quizás mi novia no me admira tanto -dijo un tanto divertido-

Sonrió abrazándolo para evitar que la gente volteara a verlo en esa pose extraña- Claro que te admiro Seiya... mucho, solo que yo prefiero otra cosa a un autógrafo, te prefiero a ti...

-¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres un autógrafo mío? –dijo abrazándola-

-Sí, pero ahora lo que más quiero... es un beso tuyo... una tarde a tu lado, cientos de abrazos y que me ayudes con la tarea... -sonrió divertida-

-Eso me agrada aun mas -murmuró acercándose a su rostro para besarla- una tarde tranquila y llena de amor junto a mi novia

-Junto a mi novio... -murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sentirse entre sus brazos, de olvidar por completo las extrañas ideas de perderlo- te quiero Seiya...

-Y yo a ti Serena -se entregó a sus labios disfrutando ese instante como lo había hecho cada día desde aquella ocasión en la playa-

Se abrazó más a Seiya, quien quería un autógrafo cuando podía tener sus besos y esos abrazos que le gustaban.

Se detuvo al reconocer aquella melena rubia al aire, era ella su novia, porque aun lo era, era su novia porque así estaba destinado a ser, observo como aquel chico la abrazaba y de pronto la besaba, jamás la había visto así, jamás lo había besado como a aquel chico.

Seiya la abrazo aun mas, separándose un poco- Me agrada sentir tus labios -subió su mano acariciando su rostro- me gusta sentir tu calor, y tu aroma

Sonrió refugiándose mas en él, esos instantes son los que la hacían sentir que todo era real, que Seiya estaba con ella, solo con ella- Nunca había sentido esto... siento que eres todo y más de lo que realmente necesito...

-Al igual que tú para mí lo eres bombón, me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado, de poder convivir contigo compartir un helado, ayudarte con tus tareas, aunque en algunas eres tú quien termina explicándome

-¿Interrumpo? -se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar y tan distraídos estaban ambos que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia-

Seiya volvió su mirada hacía él- Mmm si interrumpes ¿podemos ayudarle en algo señor Chiba?

-Quiero hablar con Serena... ¿vamos princesa? -extendió su mano hacía ella-

-¿Tú quieres hablar con él bombón? -presiono su mano con suavidad sin querer soltarla-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Darien... -dijo colocándose a un lado de Seiya-

-Lo siento... -sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta con un dejo de arrogancia y triunfo- mi novia y yo tenemos una cita, vamos o llegaremos tarde al cine, compraremos palomitas de caramelo ¿te gustaría?

Asintió sonriéndole sutilmente- Adiós Darien... -dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino a lado de su novio-

-Serena... -murmuró viendo cómo se alejaban, lo había dejado con la mano extendida hacía ella mientras que solo observo como las manos de ellos se entrelazaban-

X-X

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, no dudo en acercarse a él después de todo era su profesor- Disculpe que lo moleste profesor pero... -bajo la mirada- yo… ¿sería tan amable en explicarme el planteamiento que dio durante la clase?, quiero saber más de ese tema

-Claro que si señorita Mizuno... -sonrió observando como la rubia salía casi corriendo del salón- si gusta podemos ir a la cafetería...

-Está bien profesor -tomo sus cosas para enseguida salir junto con él a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la escuela-

-Me alegra mucho que el tema le interesara, no estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido... -dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y la esperaba-

-Fue bastante interesante... y creo que es alguien que sabe mucho, disculpe si hasta ahora no había valorado sus enseñanzas...

-¿Algún motivo en especial señorita Mizuno?

Se sonrojo un poco- Yo... bueno... quizás es que no me agradaba del todo...

-¿Y ahora ya le agrado?, en mi defensa debo decir que no tenía el gusto de conocer a alguien tan inteligente como usted señorita Mizuno...

Sonrió ligeramente- Digamos... que me desagrada menos...

-Bueno gracias, al menos sé que mis conocimientos son bien valorados... -al llegar a la cafetería la ayudo con la silla- debo decir que enseñar me dio una perspectiva diferente del mundo...

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y que perspectiva tenía antes? -murmuró interesada- ¿y que perspectiva tiene ahora?

-Bueno antes pensaba que el ser humano no estaba capacitado para conocer, alguna vez escuche a una bella chica decir "el conocimiento es poder" y creo que ahora pienso igual que ella, todos tienen el derecho de conocer sobre el mundo y sobre el universo... ¿usted opina igual que aquella bella señorita?

Rio un poco más llevando su mano a la mejilla- Claro que el conocimiento es poder... como se use este poder depender de cada quien

-Interesante comentario señorita Mizuno... -sonrió pidiendo dos tazas de café- ah disculpe no le pregunte, ¿café está bien?

-Si... está bien -bajo mirada hacía sus manos que jugaban-

-Dos cafés por favor... -confirmo a la joven mesera- a ver señorita Mizuno, es la mejor de la clase, siempre, pero dígame, ¿en verdad siempre quiere ser la numero uno?

-Yo... no es que siempre quiera ser la numero uno profesor... no hace mucho conocí a alguien que me enseño algo mucho más importante

-Entonces señorita Mizuno, ¿cuáles son sueños y deseos para el futuro?

-Quiero convertirme en una gran doctora tal como lo es mi madre, buscar la cura para esas enfermedades que hoy en día acaban con las personas... quiero dar salud al mundo, pero para ello debo esforzarme cada día para cumplir mi sueño

-Su sueño es muy loable señorita Mizuno, sin duda lo podrá llevar a cabo... -dijo observándola fijamente, pensando en que ser Sailor no estaba entre sus planes-

-Gracias profesor -la mesera coloco los cafés en el lugar de cada uno- y usted... ¿le gusta dar clases?

-Sí, comienza a gustarme, antes lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que es muy interesante enseñar a los demás

-Además de enseñar... ¿qué otros deseos tiene?, perdone si me pregunta ha sido impertinente -bebió un sorbo de café-

-Creo que por el momento solo ese deseo es el que tengo... -dijo pensativo pues antes lo único que quería era conquistar el corazón de la aun princesa de la Luna- y no se preocupe señorita Mizuno, es normal que sienta curiosidad por un profesor que pretendía a su amiga...

-Perdone si en algún momento fui grosera con usted... pero vera Serena es alguien muy importante para mí y no quisiera que nada la dañara...

-Sí, lo entiendo a mí tampoco me gustaría que nada la lastimara, pero el dolor a veces es inminente...

-Si... a simple vista es una chica torpe y muy infantil, pero... ha sido la primera en acercarse a mí... a veces uno se cansa de ser llamado cerebrito, y por lo mismo ser rechazada por todos... ella sin embargo nada de eso le importo, se preocupa por nosotras, y siempre nos alegra el día...

-Sí, eso me he dado cuenta, pero definitivamente ha mejorado en sus calificaciones, ¿usted sabe que le ocurre?, o un día despertó diciendo "superare a mi amiga" y ahora casi la alcanza en las calificaciones

Aquello le provoco una carcajada- Tan solo ha comenzado a confiar más en si misma y por ello nosotras debemos confiar más en ella, más de lo que ya confiábamos... todo es gracias a Seiya... él hizo lo que ninguna de nosotras había logrado hacer, aun cuando le insistíamos en estudiar y esforzarse... aunque aún es común que se distraiga con los video juegos...

-¿Seiya es su novio?, ¿y ustedes sus amigas lo aceptan?

-Así es... él la hace feliz... sabe... quizás no debería contarle estas cosas

-No te preocupes... he entendido que la señorita Tsukino jamás me haría caso, no teniendo a alguien como ese chico como su novio... -dijo bebiendo un poco de café-

-Viendo a Serena tan feliz... a mi -subió su mirada al cielo- también me dan ganas de tener un novio del cual pueda enamorarme -se sonrojo al imaginarse recibiendo un beso de amor-

-Estoy seguro que lo encontrara señorita Mizuno, es usted una hermosa chica... -dijo sonriéndole-

-Yo... profesor lo siento estaba divagando -murmuró apenada y nerviosa, al mostrarle sus sueños, Justo en el momento que aparecían esqueletos a su alrededor-

-No otra vez... -murmuró Diamante poniéndose de pie- cuidado señorita Mizuno... -se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano para protegerla-

Aquello la desconcertó, los esqueletos se hicieron visibles por completo, Amy aprovecho ese instante para abrir su comunicador- Chicas, necesito ayuda estoy en la cafetería cerca de la escuela... -murmuró procurando que él no la escuchara-

No permitiría que esta vez fuera él el rescatado, quiso jalar a Amy cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo que lo hizo soltar a la joven que fue golpeada a su vez por uno de los esqueletos solo alcanzo a tomarla en brazos para evitar que se golpeara al caer- Demonios...

-Pero, ¿que tenemos aquí?, tu príncipe de Black Moon protegiendo a los seres humanos -se hizo presente ante él-

-¿Zafiro? -murmuró observando hacía donde los esqueletos se abrían paso-

-Veo que aún me recuerdas hermano -camino a pasos lentos hacía él-

-Pero... ¿Hermano que estás haciendo aquí?, ¿eres tu quien está causando todo esto?, pensé que era ese hombre, el Rey Endimión...

-Vine a cumplir con sus deseos... -se acercó estirando la mano hacía él, apareciendo una bola de energía oscura- tengo que eliminarte

-¿Qué?, no Zafiro, pero... ¿qué fue lo que te paso? -dejo a Amy recostada en el suelo poniéndose de pie- ¿qué fue lo que te hizo ese hombre?

-Este será tu fin... después acabare con el protector y no habrá nadie que intervenga en los planes del Rey

-¿Por qué hermano estas a su servicio? -pregunto serio y molesto-

-Él nos brindara un hogar -hizo más grande la bola de energía-

-¿Un hogar?, ¿a cambio de que Zafiro? -se plantó delante de él con seriedad- ¿de qué mates a tu propio hermano?, de que traiciones a la mujer que nos dejó vivir...

-Tu nos traicionaste primero... al enamorarte de ella... -lanzo la bola hacía él-

Había alcanzado a quitarse lo suficiente como para que aquella energía solo lo lastimara un poco- ¿Y por eso debo morir?, si Zafiro me enamore de ella y si la conocieras ahora entenderías porque...

-No necesito a conocer a la mujer que me quito a mi hermano -volvió a atacarlo con la energía-

-Por favor Zafiro recapacita... ese hombre solo la lastimara y acabara con este planeta, no te brindara un hogar...

Frunció el ceño no le respondió si no que comenzó a atacarlo con numerosas bolas de energía muchas de las cuales caían cerca de la chica al momento que eran esquivadas por él.

-¡Alto ahí! -grito desde un extremo, sus compañeras de batalla estaban junto a ella y como un grupo adicional las Sailor Starlights también.

Diamante había saltado para proteger a Amy de los ataques de su hermano.

-Interesante... no esperaba tener tantas visitas hoy... -lanzo una burbuja hacía aquel grupo encerrándolos- no necesito que interfieran -rayos de oscuridad los atacaban uno a uno sin darles oportunidad de defenderse-

-Grito Mortal... -dijo la tranquila voz de una mujer que lanzo un potente rayo directo hacía Zafiro-

Se quejó en cuanto aquella burbuja se había roto, volteo hacía donde estaba aquella mujer viendo su cabello largo ondearse al viento- Pero... ¿quién...? -murmuró difícilmente aun tirada en el suelo-

Rini, que las había seguido salió corrió a su encuentro- Plut eres tu

-¿Plut? -Sailor Moon se había puesto de pie observando como la pequeña corría hacía aquella mujer-

-Pequeña Dama... -se inclinó para saludarla- ¿te has portado bien?

-Sí, te extrañe mucho Plut -la abrazo inmediatamente-

-Demonios ataquen -en ese instante los esqueletos se agruparon para atacar siendo detenidos por las rosas de Tuxedo Mask-

-¿Quién eres y quien es esa niña? -dijo desde lo alto de un árbol, sus rosas habían funcionado para desintegrar a algunos esqueletos pero no lo suficiente ya que se acercaban a un más dando un salto hasta donde estaba Sailor Moon- ¿ustedes son las causantes de todo este desastre?

Fighter se movió colocando detrás de ella a Sailor Moon- No es momento para hacer tontas preguntas "laser de estrella fugaz"

-Dios Cronos... permítame mostrar la verdad... -dijo alzando su báculo del cual comenzó a salir una potente luz purpura que los fue envolviendo-

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿qué está ocurriendo? –Preguntó Venus que se sujetó de Healer y de sus amigas-

La luz purpura las envolvió por completo mientras Plut sujetaba a la pequeña dama hacía ella, pronto estuvieron en un corredor con altos pilares y frente a ella una puerta gigantesca que se abrió lentamente ante ella- ¿Quieren conocer la verdad?

-¿De que verdad hablas y quién eres?

Diamante cargo a Amy entre sus brazos- Tarde o temprano se enteraran -camino con la chica hacía el portal-

-Soy Sailor Plut, la Sailor del tiempo... -dejo a la pequeña niña en el piso para entonces hacer una reverencia hacía Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask-

-¿Sailor Plut? -murmuró desconcertada más que hiciera aquello de reverenciarlos- pero... ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Explícanos que significan todos estos desastres que están ocurriendo, ¿de que verdad hablas?

Al ponerse de pie no pudo evitar mirar con seriedad a ese hombre de Tuxedo volviendo la mirada a una Sailor que estaba a lado de su princesa a la cual sonrió- La verdad hoy será revelada, algunas cosas no les agradaran, pero es importante que conozcan todo antes de que "él" se dé cuenta de que están aquí...

-No es necesario Sailor Plut, estoy aquí para recibir a mis invitados, gracias por traerlos... -dijo aquel caballero que caminaba hacia ellos- mi nombre es Rey Endimión...

Rini se ocultó detrás de Plut temerosa al ver a su padre.

-Endimión... –Murmuró Fighter que se colocó delante de Sailor Moon, sujetando su mano con fuerza-

Sonrió al notar aquel gesto- Veo que aun eres una Sailor... no es necesaria tu protección, al menos no aquí, donde ella es la más bella flor jamás protegida... Tuxedo Mask, casi olvidaba esa parte mía que sirvió para cuidar a la mujer que más amaba y que más amo... por favor síganme, hay mucho que decir y poco tiempo para explicar...

Tuxedo Mask estaba sorprendido de verse así mismo, pero había algo en su mirada, algo que le causo escalofrió, camino siguiéndolo junto con todas las demás chicas, ¿es que acaso él conocía la identidad de esas tres nuevas Sailors?, de las cuales solo a una había visto y era aquella a la que se había dirigido.

Sailor Moon aun con Fighter sujeta a su mano quiso caminar sintiendo como ella se resistía.

-No es necesaria tu apariencia de Sailor, puedes volver a ser Seiya... -dijo con algo de ironía el Rey Endimión mientras les dedicaba una fugaz mirada para continuar caminando en seguida-

Fijo su mirada en Serena con cierta desconfianza- Bombón...

Comprendió su mirada, oprimió su mano con suavidad- Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo... -murmuró observándolo-

Asintió con la mirada volviendo a su forma masculina seguido de sus hermanos.

-Este es Tokio de Cristal... -dijo mostrando por fin aquel lugar que lucía esplendoroso, detrás de él iban las Sailors mientras que Plut había tenido que quedarse ya que no podría entrar sin ser capturada por traición, mientras que la pequeña Rini había corrido para sujetarse de la mano de Seiya- este es el futuro del planeta, que será gobernado por mí y por mi amada esposa...

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?, ¿quién es su esposa? -pregunto Sailor Mars-

Venus observaba el lugar sin duda era hermoso, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien- ¿Por qué estamos aquí y de que verdad nos habló aquella Sailor?

Sin voltear a verlos fijo la mirada en aquella torre donde yacía su esposa- Pequeña Dama, ven al lado de tu padre... -volteo a verla- esa niña es mi hija y escapo en un ataque de berrinche...

-Fighter no me dejes -murmuró temerosa- va a encerrarme -se abrazó más a él-

-¿Su hija? –murmuró Tuxedo Mask sorprendido, pero ¿por qué la niña no le hacía caso alguno?, ¿por qué había ido al pasado?, ¿que estaba ocurriendo?-

-¿Encerrarte pequeña Dama? -sonrió extendiendo la mano hacía ella- yo sería incapaz hija mía... yo solo quería que vieras a tu madre dormir todo por causa del que dices que es tu amigo...

-Seiya sería incapaz de lastimar a nadie... -dijo Sailor Moon perdiendo su transformación-

-Ella fue a pedirme ayuda y hemos venido para ayudarla... –Seiya dio un paso al frente de todas- ¿díganos que ocurrió?

-Fighter en un ataque de celos daño a mi esposa, la hizo caer en un sueño eterno y sin ella este lugar colapsara, solo ella es capaz de soportar el peso de esta ciudad, de proteger a cada ser vivo... -dijo mostrando fingida indignación y tristeza- sin ella yo no soy nada...

-¿Ataque de celos? -aquellas palabras penetraron en su ser no entendía de que estaba hablando, él no sería capaz de algo así ¿o sí? -

-Majestad... ¿qué necesitamos hacer para que su esposa despierte y como es que sin ella este lugar colapsara? –Preguntó Sailor Júpiter perdiendo su transformación-

-Gracias a las Sailors es que se ha podido mantener... -hizo un ademan mostrando como las cuatro Sailors estaban unidas en un pilar emanando energía- sin ellas este lugar hubiera caído, Tokio de Cristal sobrevive gracias a la energía del cristal de plata... y gracias a él todo por lo que lucho mi esposa y las Sailors se verá destruido, todo por un amor no correspondido...-dijo molesto observando a Fighter que aun sostenía la mano de Serena-

-Eso no puede ser posible, Fighter nos ayudaría en todo momento... -dijo Lita que observaba como la imagen de las cuatro se difuminaba-

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –Mina observo el lugar a su alrededor- ¿qué sucedió?

-¿Cómo se creó este lugar y por qué es tan importante? –Preguntó Yaten que también tenia curiosidad-

Suspiró dándoles la espalda observando aquella ciudad que estaba a sus pies- Al poco tiempo que nos casáramos un nuevo enemigo demasiado poderoso apareció en la tierra, no había manera de que pudiéramos eliminarlo, todo lo que hacíamos era en vano, y para no perderlo todo Sailor Moon durmió a todos durante mil años, hace alrededor de seis años despertáramos y gracias al cristal de plata se fundó Tokio de Cristal...

Todas las Sailor volvieron la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Quiere decir que… Sailor Moon…? -fijo la mirada en ella y después en Darien ante lo que comenzaba invadir su mente-

Extendió su mano y delante de ellos apareció la imagen de la rubia dormida- Ella es mi esposa, Serena Tsukino será la futura Neo Reina Serenity... y la pequeña dama es nuestra hija...

Serena se quedó pasmada, no podía ni respirar, ni hablar, era exactamente igual, a excepción de que se veía mucho más madura, un dolor punzante en el pecho le hizo ver que todo aquello podía ser cierto, por eso ese amor y deseo de protección hacía la niña.

Seiya, no soporto más el verla dormir, era ella su bombón, la mujer que amaba, vio como Darien se acercaba a ella y la pequeña Rini, sin dudarlo se alejó del lugar, sintiéndose mas que impotente, enojado consigo mismo es que acaso iba ser siempre igual, golpeo uno de los pilares con toda su fuerzas.

Sintió que Darien quizá abrazarla, tomar a Rini de la mano y ella se lo impidió, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar a Taiki y Yaten llamar a Seiya, fue entonces consiente que él no estaba a su lado- No… no puede ser... -dijo negando empujando la mano de Darien- eso es mentira...

-Amada esposa... -se acercó a la joven- olvídate de él, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos... él solo fue un capricho en tu vida...

Dio un paso atrás negando- No, eso no puede ser... yo no amo a Darien y no me casare con él... -se abrió paso entre sus amigas y los chicos y comenzó a correr hacía donde Seiya se había ido, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con él para hablar, aclarar las cosas, demostrarle que no era cierto, todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla y solo eso- ¿Seiya?

Golpeaba con insistencia aquel pilar, las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

-No Seiya... -se acercó a él sujetando con fuerza su brazo para evitar que se siguiera lastimando- detente...

Volvió su mirada hacía ella, sus puños sangraban- ¿Por qué?, dime, ¿por qué? -se dejó caer de rodillas-

-No lo sé... pero no podemos creerle... -dijo observándolo asustada y preocupada-

-¿Y por qué tendría que mentir? -golpeo el piso- ¿por qué esa Sailor se reverencio ante ustedes?

-No lo sé... no lo sé Seiya, yo también estoy confundida... -dijo alejándose un poco molesta, inquieta-

-Y si es verdad... significa que no hay un futuro para nosotros... Sailor Moon no desapareció... tan solo se convirtió en Reina...

Volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Y eso cambia lo que sientes por mí?, solo eso basto para hacer de ti esto que eres ahora... ¿eres capaz de lastimarme?

-Jamás haría tal cosa... jamás te lastimaría... sin importar que pase jamás podría lastimarte

-Entonces ¿por qué simplemente no te aferras a mí y dejas ese temor de lado? -se detuvo frente a él- te amo Seiya y eso debería bastar para hacerte tener fuerza y luchar contra un destino así...

Subió su mirada hacía ella- Quiero luchar... pero dejar de ser solo una estrella para ti y ver que no es así... me llena de impotencia... sin importar lo que haga ¿es que no podre cambiar eso?, no quiero estar atado a ser solo una estrella para ti quiero ser Seiya y quiero amarte... pero dime ¿qué debo hacer si al final te casas con él y creas este hermoso lugar?, simplemente... estaría demás en tu vida y yo no quiero eso...

-¿Eso quieres que haga? -se detuvo estaba a punto de acercarse a él- ¿qué olvide lo que siento por ti?, que vaya con él y le diga que sí que tendremos esa vida perfecta, que no importa que te diga que te amo si a ti no te importa más que la idea de que solo eres una estrella, te amo porque eres Seiya Kou y nada más...

Escucharla le dio un vuelco a su corazón- Serena... tu... ¿en verdad me amas?

-Te lo estoy diciendo, te amo Seiya y no me haces caso... -dijo limpiándose las mejillas de aquellas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos- y no quiero a nadie que no seas tú, y no quiero este futuro, no quiero...

Se puso de pie abrazándola- Te amo Serena... te amo y quiero luchar junto a ti... ¿aun si de este futuro depende la humanidad e incluso la pequeña Rini?

Lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando llena de temor, y es que tomar decisiones eso es lo que provocaba, miedo a lo desconocido- Siempre protegeré a todos pero no quiero hacerlo si eso significa perder a la única persona que ha confiado plenamente en mi... y Rini... siento que ella estará bien, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que ella no sufrirá, después de todo es... mi hija...

La abrazo aun mas hacía él- Entonces ayudemos a la pequeña Rini... y averigüemos ¿por qué le teme tanto a su padre?

-Sí, pero Seiya, no quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, de mi amor, de nosotros, aun si eres una estrella y yo la luna hare algo para que estés siempre conmigo...

-Si... aun si debes crear este futuro... yo... siempre estaré a tu lado... porque te amo... pero sé que yo no podría herirte... lo sé muy bien

-Muy bien ya aclarados sus sentimientos será mejor que me sigan...

-¿Profesor Black? -murmuró Serena tomando la mano de Seiya-

-Sabía que no era alguien normal –Dijo Seiya observando al profesor-

-Apresúrense... no tenemos mucho tiempo ya sé dónde está tu otro yo

-¿Tu otro yo? -murmuró aun mas confundida comenzando a seguirlo sonriendo al ver que Amy también los esperaba, aquello sin duda le dio más confianza- ¿acaso hay más de un Fighter?

-Claro el Fighter de esta época señorita Tsukino, vamos tenemos poco tiempo antes que se dé cuenta -corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte más alta del lugar-

-¿Entonces usted siempre supo que yo era esa Reina Serenity? -dijo siguiéndolo sin soltar en ningún momento a Seiya-

-Claro... ¿recuerda la mujer de la que le hable?

Seiya prestó mayor atención, todo eso era confuso pero si de algo estaba seguro es que amaba a Serena Tsukino con toda su alma.

-Si... la que lo rechazo...

Sonrió al ver que recordaba su conversación- Pues esa mujer, es la Reina señorita...

Se detuvo jalando a Seiya en su jalón tan abrupto- Entonces... usted... ¿está enamorado de la Neo Reina? -suspiro profundamente- vaya pensé que se había enamorado de mí, no sabe el peso de encima que me quita...

-¿Por qué le quito ese peso? si fui al pasado para enamorarla y cambiar todo esto, pero alguien más se me adelanto -fijo su mirada en Seiya-

-Pues porque pensé que era de mí... y yo no soy ella, bueno, sí pero no… mmm bueno yo solo puedo decirle que estoy enamorada de Seiya y lo amo...

-Ya lo se señorita Tsukino conozco sus sentimientos de ambos, por eso permítanme ayudarlos... es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Gracias... -sonrió asintiendo, volteo a ver a Seiya sin dudarlo le robo un beso- vamos entonces, conozcamos a tu otro yo...

Seiya sonrió nervioso- ¿Eso suena raro no les parece?

-Si es bastante raro... –Dijo Amy observando la columna de luz donde supuso estaría su otro yo del futuro-

-Sí, es raro pero si eso nos ayudara a descubrir si en realidad Fighter hizo lo que dice el Rey Endimión entonces estaré muy agradecida con usted profesor...

-Si la pequeña dama me dijo lo que ocurría... por eso me di a la tarea de investigar -al llegar a la puerta de una cámara, se detuvo- debe ser aquí está cerrada -saco un cristal introduciéndolo en la rendija- pero ya no -sonrió abriendo aquella habitación, al instante se escucharon quejidos, y alguien que se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad-

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi -sonrió con arrogancia sin fijar la mirada en la entrada- ¿vienes para darme más flores acaso?

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta- Fighter... -murmuró dando un pequeño paso hacía dentro-

-¿Serena? -se giró para ver a quienes entraban-

Llevo la mano a la boca para no emitir ningún quejido al verlo así, era él, era su Seiya, herido, sangrando, lo supo en ese instante, no hacían falta palabras, él era incapaz de lastimarla ni en su presente ni en el futuro- Fighter...

-Que alegría -las espinas habían entrado aún más en su cuerpo-

Seiya se miró así mismo más que sorprendido- Pero... entonces ¿esa voz que escuche eras tú?

Fighter sonrió a su "yo" más joven, asintiendo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, Sailor Moon ¿crees poder cortar esa planta? –Preguntó Diamante-

Asintió tomando su broche de transformación, lo sujeto contra su pecho y cerró los ojos- "Poderoso Cristal de Plata ayúdame a salvar a quien ha sido mi protector..." -el cristal comenzó a brillar dirigiendo sus rayos hacía aquellas espinas que lo sujetaban mismas que comenzaron a ceder-

-Fighter... -murmuró Amy que se había acercado a ayudar al prisionero que estaba a punto de caer-

Se sostuvo de la guerrera del agua, se sentía agotado- Gracias... -cerro sus ojos quedando inconsciente, dejando que el cansancio por fin se apoderara de él-

Seiya aún estaba en shock observándose a sí mismo.

-Fighter... -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿acaso eso era lo que le ocurriría a Seiya de continuar enamorado de ella, a eso lo condenaría su amor por la luna?-

-Bueno no esperaba que esto fuera fácil pero sin duda esto lo complica más, así que joven protector será mejor que despiertes a tu verdadero ser y nos ayudes a escapar de aquí... abre un portal que nos lleve a un lugar seguro... -dijo Diamante que lo veía y a la vez verificaba que nadie se acercara-

-¿Un lugar seguro pero dónde? -murmuró extendiendo sus manos-

-El Milenio de plata... las ruinas del castillo... -Dijo Serena observándolo-

-De acuerdo -concentro toda su energía logrando aparecer el portal poco a poco frente a ellos- vamos -se acercó a Amy para ayudar a su otro "yo" junto con Diamante, y entrar así los cinco al portal-

De pronto ya se encontraban en la oscuridad de aquellas ruinas, lejos de todo y ella contemplo con tristeza aquel lugar, no pudiendo evitar que a su mente llegaran los recuerdos de su protector Fighter y ella caminando por los jardines, ahora que lo pensaba bien y recordaba aquellas visiones, él siempre había tenido una mirada diferente para ella y sin embargo murió por protegerla, pero ¿por qué?

-Bonito lugar, me gusta el estilo "destructivo" -Dijo Diamante ayudando a Amy a dejar a Fighter en el suelo recostado- vaya pensé que ya lo encontraríamos muerto...

-Ha perdido mucha sangre... -se hinco observando sus múltiples heridas-

-Es... -observo con detenimiento el lugar-

-Nuestro antiguo hogar... -murmuró volteándose a ver a Fighter- ¿se pondrá bien?, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer Amy?

-Tiene mucha resistencia -murmuró Amy al ver que comenzaba a despertar-

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto mientras se hincaba junto a él, era idéntico a Seiya, a excepción de que se veía más adulto, maduro, pero sin duda seguía siendo por demás atractivo-

Seiya se acercó observándolo, Amy se puso de pie dejando a Serena junto a él para irse junto a Diamante.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente observando a la chica que estaba a su lado- Bombón... eres tu... estas a salvo -subió su mano acariciando su mejilla-

-Si... estoy bien... -trato de sonreír, quizá se refería a ella pero en su etapa de Reina- descansa...

-No… no hay tiempo... ¿y la pequeña dama?, ¿dónde está?, debemos huir cuanto antes

-Shh… tranquilo... -murmuró colocando las manos en sus hombros para evitar que se incorporara- ella está bien... no te preocupes...

-Qué alivio -respiro profundamente, tomo su mano jalándola hacía él- estaba preocupado bombón... me alegra que estés a salvo -acaricio su mejilla acercándola hacía él hasta poder rozar sus labios que eran su oxigeno-

Aquello la tomo desprevenida, casi estaba recostada encima de él, era el mismo calor inconfundible de Seiya, intento separarse pero no le era posible era como si sus labios tuvieran un imán que la hacían quedarse ahí lentamente correspondiendo a sus labios.

Seiya frunció el ceño al ver que besaban a su bombón- Oye tu busca a tu propio bombón

La aprisionó aun mas contra él, extrañaba tanto sus labios que la beso con mayor intensidad, con todo el amor que tenía solo para ella.

Su corazón latió con rapidez, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho, termino por cerrar los ojos dejando que él la guiara en su beso, era tal como siempre la besaba, siempre haciéndola desear más, con el mismo amor que Seiya demostraba para ella.

El cristal de plata comenzó a brilla rodeándolos a ambos, principalmente a él sanando sus heridas, lo cual dejo pasmado a todos.

Un calor recorrió por completo su cuerpo, lentamente fue separándose de sus labios cayendo en la cuenta de que era Fighter y no Seiya quien la había besado, pero es que había sido tan difícil para ella no sucumbir ante esa manera de besarla.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué lo besas a él y no a mí?, no es justo

Se puso de pie rápidamente evadiendo la mirada de todos que la veían fijamente- Yo no lo bese... fue él…

Se acercó abrazándola- Quiero un beso

-Seiya, por favor... -dijo aun sonrojada por la forma en que la había besado-

Hizo un puchero, mientras que Fighter se sentaba observándolos, sonrojándose al ver que había besado la versión joven de su amada.

Se acercó dándole un pequeño beso- Ya... ¿contento?

-No, no está contento quiere otro beso mucho más profundo –Dijo Fighter sonriendo divertido-

Sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Solo uno… -murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios-

La abrazo hacía el profundizando ese beso suave y tierno.

Sonrió en medio de aquel beso, este era su Seiya, dulce, tierno, divertido, cohibido en instantes, deseoso en otros, pero sobre todo era un beso de Seiya Kou y de nadie más.

Se separó de sus labios acariciando su mejilla- Dime que yo beso mejor que él

Sonrió sutil- Supongo que algún día llegaras a besar como él, pero por lo pronto puedo decirte que tus besos son lo único que necesito...

-Algún día su amor crecerá mucho más se los aseguro, gracias por curar mis heridas... ahora si podre luchar con todo –Dijo Fighter que lucía con mejor semblante-

-Bueno ya déjense de romanticismos, tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer para despertar a la Reina Serenity... porque supongo que no fuiste tú quien la sumergió en ese sueño eterno... ¿verdad? -pregunto Diamante dirigiendo una mirada a Fighter-

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loco para hacer semejante cosa?

-Bueno entonces explícanos que fue lo que paso... -dijo sentándose en los restos de lo que fuera un pilar observando fijamente a Fighter-

-El Rey Endimión nos dijo que tuviste un ataque de celos y por eso la lastimaste... -comento Serena que había tomado la mano de Seiya-

-Jamás lastimaría a la mujer que amo... primero muerto -murmuró observándolos- y el ataque de celos no fue mío fue del propio Endimión

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Fighter? -pregunto Amy observando a aquel hombre que aunque era igual que Seiya había una sutil diferencia entre ellos-

-Pensábamos huir, escapar juntos... fuimos descubiertos por él... nos enfrentamos en un duelo...

-¿Huir? -murmuró Serena sorprendida- ¿ustedes dos...?

-Si... nadie quiere un mundo donde la única voluntad que importa es la del Rey... -se puso de pie observando la tierra-

-Pero... haber no entiendo... -dijo Serena acercándose un poco- cómo es que ella, bueno yo... ah la Reina, ¿se casó con él?, ¿eso quiere decir que yo de cualquier forma me casare con Darien? -pregunto sujetando más la mano de Seiya-

-Quizás debo contarles mi historia que es completamente diferente a la de ustedes... para que entiendan...

-¿Diferente? -murmuró aún más confundida observando a Fighter-

-Si... -se giró hacía ellos, observando a Diamante- y no empieces con que no hay tiempo si ellos no lo entienden no podrán hacer mucho

-¿Yo que dije? -se encogió de hombros- además a mi también me interesa saber, siempre quise conocer el trasfondo de las miradas que se tenían...

Sonrió ligeramente- Entonces presta atención que ahora lo sabrás -ante ellos hizo aparecer una pantalla de luz donde las imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma- estos son mis recuerdos...

En la pantalla se mostró un aeropuerto el rodeado de chicas y logrando escapar de ellas, caminando de frente observando a una pareja caminar, sin poder evitarlo volteo a ver a la rubia.

-Espera un momento, así no nos conocimos Seiya y yo... -dijo Serena haciendo que Seiya se sentara para ella hacer lo mismo junto a él-

-Así es como conocí a bombón -sonrió la imagen cambio a ese momento en que ella le decía que tenía novio, una detrás de otra fueron pasando las imágenes en el salón de clases, el presumiendo su excelente calificación a Serena-

-¿Te enamoraste de ella desde el primer momento? -pregunto observando las imágenes, ella lucía un tanto mayor y Seiya igual-

-Digamos que ese primer encuentro me impresiono mucho... pero en realidad me enamore de ella conforme fui conociéndola... cuando se propone algo lo consigue -sonrió al ver lo mucho que se esforzó en aquel juego de softbol-

Sonrió sutilmente era divertido ver aquello ya que era pésima en deportes, aunque si había cambiado con respecto a las calificaciones- ¿Y Darien?

-Ese día... en el aeropuerto él se marchó a Estados Unidos... por eso no está presente -desvió su mirada, las imágenes continuaron hasta esa cita que habían tenido-

-Entiendo... así que después de todo siempre me deja... -Sonrió con tristeza no porque sintiera algo por él si no porque la dejaba y ella se encontraba con Seiya tal como les había sucedido- ¿y ella, se enamoró de ti?

No respondió fijo la mirada en los recuerdos de su corazón muchos de ellos estaba con sus hermanos y las chicas en especial aquel día qué pasaron en su casa y lo habían visto solo envuelto en una toalla.

Sonrió observando aquella pantalla volteando a ver a Seiya- Mmm ¿en serio estas así?

Ambos se sonrojaron al instante, Diamante cubrió los ojos de Amy- Eres un sinvergüenza

-A ver... -dijo Serena queriendo levantarle la camiseta que llevaba en ese instante-

-Oye -se sonrojo tratando de sujetar la camisa que llevaba puesta-

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada- Lo siento... -murmuró volviendo la mirada a la pantalla-

Fighter sonrió al verlos, mientras en la pantalla sus recuerdos continuaban el concierto compartido con Michiru.

-¿Y ella quién es? -pregunto viendo a la chica de hermoso cabello ondulado y a él ¿coqueteándole?- ah con que esas tenemos Seiya Kou...

-Michiru Kahio Sailor Neptiun y la de allá -señalando un joven rubio que se acercaba- es Haruka Tenoh... Sailor Uranus... guerreras valerosas... que harán lo que sea por proteger a su princesa y luchan a su manera

-¿Mas Sailors? -pregunto Amy sorprendida-

-Ah ya veo... -dijo Serena soltándose de Seiya cruzando los brazos-

-Pero soy inocente -hizo un puchero abrazando a su novia-

De ahí cambio la imagen al día del aeropuerto, ella lucia inquieta, él hizo que se sentara a su lado tomo su mano presionándola para tranquilizarla.

-No eres tan inocente cuando le ibas a bajar ese cierre... -dijo aun seria- bueno tu no, él... o los dos... ah ya me confundí

-Jamás he dicho que sea inocente... pero aun así me aceptaste –Fighter guiño un ojo a la rubia, de pronto un estruendo se escuchó, los gritos de la rubia los gestos de cada uno al ver que aquella Sailor quería atacar a Serena-

Se quedó callada observando con atención, ¿que era todo eso?, alguien había descubierto su verdadera identidad, todo era tan confuso, tan diferente.

La batalla había comenzado sin dudarlo Seiya se transformó para molestia de sus hermanos que lo siguieron den pronto ella hizo lo mismo y a continuación lo hicieron las otras chicas, la batalla fue difícil dentro del avión.

-Todas estamos ahí... -murmuró Amy confundida ante aquella escena-

-Todo eso que ven sucedió, yo no conocí a bombón hasta la prepa... y así debía ser, pero dadas las circunstancias... tuvo que adelantarse todo -Después de ahí las imágenes siguieron días en que el buscaba hablar por teléfono con ella, donde veía los corazones que escribía en la banca con el nombre de Darien-

Se recargo en Seiya que la abrazaba aun, los recuerdos de Fighter eran tristes y dolorosos, eso respondía a su pregunta, ella no se había enamorado de él y sufría por eso- Te quería solo como amigo...

-Si... -murmuró apareció el momento donde se interpuso para que no fuera herida, después ante la escena del concierto donde vio su resplandor en la rueda de la fortuna, y la molestia de sus hermanos, las llamadas sin contestar y su sufrimiento al pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, el encuentro con aquellas dos Sailors donde les decía que se alejaría de ella.

-Sé que todo esto es doloroso para ti, si quieres lo podemos evitar... -dijo Serena volteando a verlo-

-Ya no duele -sonrió- por el contrario valoro cada instante por que sin duda volvería hacer una y mil veces más -después de eso llego hasta el momento que la princesa que buscaban apareció cargando entre sus brazos a su bombón-

-La princesa Kakyu... -murmuró emocionada- la encontraran entonces...

-Eso quiere decir que se librara la batalla contra el caos... –Seiya abrazo aún más a Serena contento de ver a su princesa, enseguida los recuerdos siguieron hasta el instante en la azotea donde el lanzo aquella rosa roja para salvarla, y las lágrimas de ella se hicieron presentes y él le pedía reemplazarlo ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas-

-Algo haremos para cambiar las cosas... -murmuró Serena preocupada sobre la idea de una nueva batalla, volteo a ver a Seiya, no él no era el reemplazo de nadie, él era todo lo que quería y necesitaba- Te amo.. -murmuró sonriéndole para que no se sintiera mal al ver esas escenas-

Después de eso al día siguiente cuando ella entro para desearles lo mejor en ese último concierto donde llamarían a la luz de la esperanza y él pidió estar a solas con ella, la pequeña niña salió corriendo detrás de las otras dos Sailors ante la indicación de Serena.

-¿Y esa niña? -murmuró observando a la pequeña que se parecía a ella- ¿no me digas que también es mi hija?

-No… ella es la luz de la esperanza es...

-¿La luz de la esperanza? -murmuró confundida- ¿es ella a quien debemos proteger?

-Si... bueno esa pequeña es la semilla estelar de la Sailor que capturo en caos dentro de ella... -sonrió a ver que confesaba sus sentimientos a su bombón-

-Seiya... -murmuró sonriendo sutilmente, algo había cambiado entre ese Seiya y el que la abrazaba en ese momento- ahí eres más prudente...

Después de ese beso salió al concierto a dar lo mejor de sí, y enseguida la batalla comenzó, cerro sus ojos la muerte de la princesa enseguida de las Sailors y finalmente el momento que ella descubrió aquella semilla dorada, la forma en que Haruka y Michiru se habían sacrificado junto con Plut y Saturno, y finalmente la forma en que uso la espada que le dio la luz de la esperanza hasta que logro vencer, y todos reaparecieron y ella corría a los brazos de Darien refugiándose en ellos.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, sus amigas habían muerto, las había perdido una vez más y no quería, no quería perderlas, eso es lo que más le había dolido, sin mencionar que le dolía la muerte de Darien- No quiero que nada de eso pase...

Seiya cerro sus ojos ante esa batalla tan cruel- El caos no se detendrá... libraremos una batalla difícil estoy preparado para eso... -las imágenes siguieron hasta esa despedida con las Sailors-

-Te fuiste... -murmuró observando cómo se desvanecía Seiya y volvía a ver a Sailor Star Fighter- te fuiste y yo deje que te fueras...

-Si... tu novio había vuelto a ti... y yo no tenía oportunidad... además debíamos reconstruir nuestro planeta

-Y lo mismo pasara, te marcharas para reconstruirlo... -dijo Serena con tristeza-

Fighter sonrió al ver a la pareja, la princesa les daba libertad a los tres para volver a la tierra con sus amigas, además de que necesitaban su ayuda, y los sueños que él comenzaba a tener que no entendía, las noches que despertaba sudando.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo volver Fighter? -pregunto abrazándose mas a Seiya, la idea de perderlo le aterraba-

-Te extrañaba... pero no solo yo... Taiki -volvió su mirada a la peli azul- no sacaba de su mente a la única que competía por el primer lugar y Yaten... a la mujer que se empeñaba en audicionar para conseguir sus sueños

-Así que no soy la única que extrañara a las estrellas... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa-

Amy desvió su mirada sonrojada.

-Quien la viera... señorita Mizuno... –dijo Diamante sonriendo sutil-

-Yo... no sé de qué está hablando... profesor

Fighter sonrió al verlos- Regresamos añorando, quería estar cerca aun si no correspondías a mis sentimientos... todos los días observando la luna y estaba preocupado... había perdido su brillo

-Así que volvieron... -dijo Serena observando el semblante nostálgico de Fighter-

-Si... la princesa nos dejó en libertad para decidir al volver... la familia Black Moon estaba atacando la tierra, ya se había creado Tokio de Cristal.

-Sí, lo admito, lo hice, pero obviamente no me dejaron ganar además que me enamore de la bella soberana... –dijo Diamante encogiéndose de hombros-

-Eso sucedió hace poco más de seis de años -en la pantalla se veía felices a las Sailors donde le daban la bienvenida, y ese cruce de miradas con la Reina-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso a tu regreso? -pregunto observando como la mirada de la que ahora era Reina cambiaba-

-Fuimos bien recibidos... conforme pasaron los días aquellos sueños que me invadían por la noche comenzaron a tomar forma, la guerra fue difícil logre despertar mi verdadero ser como protector de la luna... y como tal fui nombrado, la Reina perdono la vida de los que aun sobrevivían de la familia Black Moon... la Reina lucia nostálgica y eso me mataba hasta que una noche... no pude más le dije que aun la amaba y ella… bueno ambos, no pudimos contenernos… -la imagen se hizo visible ambos estaban juntos recostados en el césped, abrazados-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Esperamos que les esté gustando esta historia, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido, también aprovechamos para agradecer a cada una de las personas que nos hacen el favor de leernos, y de dejarnos aunque sea un pequeño review, Gracias. Ahora les dejamos con el capítulo, esperamos que les agrade, saludos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	9. Amor

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 9**

**AMOR**

_Cerró los ojos enfocándose en escuchar su acelerado corazón, sonrió en cuanto sintió como la abrazaba más a él, ambos cubiertos de aquella capa de viajero, quizá si él se hubiera ido sin despedir no hubiera podido sentirse como la mujer más feliz y plena como se sentía en ese momento- Seiya... hay algo que tengo que decirte... -murmuró abrazándose mas a él buscando su protección-_

_-Shhh -coloco su dedo sobre sus labios- no digas nada... solo déjame disfrutar este instante…_

_Beso aquel dulce dedo que la callaba- Yo también quiero disfrutar este momento solo que, es importante..._

_-¿En verdad tiene que ser ahora? -hizo un puchero, recargando so cabeza sobre el césped-_

_Se incorporó un poco recargándose en su brazo para poder verlo- Si... porque mañana no sé qué pase..._

_-No quiero saber que pasara mañana... -abrió sus ojos observando su bello rostro- no quiero pensar en nada mas que no seas tú, mi dulce bombón_

_Sonrió sutilmente- Extrañaba que me dijeras así... extrañaba tenerte para mí..._

_-Siempre he sido solo para ti... pero nunca te diste cuenta..._

_-Seiya... -acaricio su rostro con delicadeza- lo siento, te he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, no me di cuenta que me evitabas mientras que yo solo quería tenerte junto a mi... he sido muy mala contigo... -dijo acercándose a besar su frente-_

_-Esto compensa... todo... el tenerte cerca... sé que está mal... pero..._

_-Pero... no me obligaste a nada, me entregue a ti porque así lo quería... -jugo con un mechón de su cabello negro- y créeme que no me arrepiento..._

_-Yo tampoco... por qué... te he amado desde siempre..._

_-Yo... -se sonrojo jugando con su cabello- ¿tienes una idea de porque me entregue a ti?_

_-¿Por qué soy irresistible?_

_Sonrió incorporándose un poco quedando sentada con la espalda descubierta- Porque también te amo..._

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron se sentó abrazándola hacia él- ¿En verdad me amas tanto como yo a ti?_

_Asintió dejándose abrazar- Si, me di cuenta al poco tiempo que te marcharas pero era un amor que no tendría futuro, porque te habías ido así que continúe con mi vida, pero jamás fue igual, no después de que te conociera..._

_-¿Cómo fue tu vida? -apoyo su rostro en su cuello besándola- quiero saber cómo fue todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti... saber el motivo por el cual la luna perdió su esplendor, hasta esta noche que ha vuelto a brillar como nunca antes_

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus besos- Fue aburrido, monótono... te extrañaba, te necesitaba a mi lado fue así que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, pero yo ya tenía un futuro y en él no estabas tú... por eso es que me case con Darien, es lo que todos esperaban de nosotros_

_-¿Tokio de Cristal?, ¿eso es lo que esperaban?_

_-Si... -murmuró doblando las piernas hacia ella para poder abrazarlas- Tokio de Cristal, un lugar donde yo gobernaría a lado de Darien, donde... -murmuró recargando el rostro en sus rodillas- existiría una heredera de la luna y la tierra..._

_-¿Cómo sabias que debía ser así?, aun no existe tal heredera..._

_-Pero existirá... -dijo pensativa- sé que Endimión la quiere y la espera, quizá mucho más que yo y me siento terrible de pensar así, Seiya, eso nos alejara a ti y a mí... y no quiero..._

_Desvió su mirada- No te presionare... después de todo has dejado de ser Serena Tsukino... para convertirte en gobernante de la tierra... sé que estabas destinada a él desde hace mucho tiempo... siglos atrás... una estrella siempre será una estrella_

_-No Seiya, tu no me veas como la Reina, quiero que siempre me veas como Serena, como tu bombón, por favor... -volteo hacia él- te amo Seiya a ti, mi amigo, mi confidente, el hombre que me ha hecho sentir más mujer que nunca, por favor tu no me veas así..._

_-No deseo verte de esa forma... pero entonces dime ¿qué quieres de mí?, ¿qué esperas de mí?_

_-No sé... -bajo la mirada- ¿qué es lo que esperas tú de mí?_

_-Jamás he esperado nada de ti... esto que me has dado hoy ha sido mucho más de lo que alguna vez imagine_

_-Solo esta noche Seiya siénteme tuya como nunca... toma todo de mí esta noche y no pensemos en el mañana..._

_-Si te tomo ahora te querré para mí siempre... quiero estar a tu lado no me importa de qué forma Serena quiero amarte siempre, no solo esta noche_

_-Seiya... -murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos- no poder dejar a Endimión, yo te amo y quiero amarte siempre pero no quiero exporte a seguir lastimándote..._

_-Me lastimarías mas si me rechazas... quiero amarte Serena solo eso quiero, nada más me importa -tomo su rostro entre sus manos besándola con desesperación y temor-_

_Las lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas correspondió a sus labios con la misma ansiedad que él, el deseo de estar siempre a su lado, de no pensar en nada que no fuera él, poco a poco fue siendo ella quien lo besara quien le diera en ese instante la respuesta que quería escuchar, seria egoísta todo por sentir un poco de aquel amor que ahora era prohibido. _

-Lo demás... será mejor que no lo vean... –Dijo Fighter haciendo desaparecer la imagen-

Serena se había quedado en silencio, observaba, escuchaba, podía sentir aquella desesperación en su voz, la misma desesperación que ahora sentía solo de pensar en que algún día podría perder a Seiya y solo eso quedaría para ellos- ¿Fueron amantes?

-Vaya pues que sacrificados estuvieron los dos... -Dijo Diamante arrojándole una pequeña roca- me pregunto si a mí me hubiera aceptado de la misma forma...

Esquivo la roca con una gran sonrisa- Lo dudo mucho, me acepto a mí porque soy irresistible, tu entiendes una estrella famosa, cantante, guapo, inteligente, fuerte

-No sé porque se enamoró de ti... eres tan arrogante... cuidado Seiya, que si sigues así puedo bien enamorarla... -dijo Diamante refiriéndose a Serena que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos-

-No tengo la culpa de ser mucho más guapo que tu –Contesto Fighter que tomo una pequeña roca para arrojársela-

Seiya volvió su mirada hacia Serena oprimiendo su mano- Bombón...

-Fighter... ¿así ha sido hasta ahora? –pregunto Serena volteando a ver a Seiya primero y en seguida a Fighter- quiero decir, siguen con su relación...

-Así es... ha sido muy difícil, además que la creación de Tokio de Cristal fue el principio del fin... actualmente, debes estar bajo la barrera, hay un mal que asecha a todos los seres vivientes... las personas han perdido su voluntad y sus sueños... todos viven con miedo... no es el mundo que alguna vez imagino que crearía... y la autoridad absoluta recae sobre el Rey eso sucedió después del ataque de Black Moon...

-¿Por qué?, Darien no posee ningún poder especial, la única fuente de poder que poseemos ahora es el Cristal de Plata... -Dijo Serena confundida-

-Es verdad y solo lo puede usar la princesa de la luna... -comento Amy-

-El Rey Endimión no es lo que parece... de alguna forma consiguió apoderarse del Cristal de Plata... esto lo consiguió uniéndolo al Cristal Dorado, todo por el bien de todos... eso dice pero nadie ve lo que hemos perdido

-Jamás entregaría mi Cristal... –murmuró Serena llevando la mano a su broche oprimiéndolo contra su pecho- Fighter... ¿podrías... mostrarme algo más?, ¿cómo fue su relación?

-Entregárselo no estaba a discusión... la unión de ambos cristales fue lo que formo Tokio de Cristal, quedando al final en manos de él... –Dijo un tanto pensativo- nuestra relación tuvo de todo momentos divertidos, tranquilos otros tantos tensos... más cuando se trataba de la libertad... – sonriendo al recordarla volviendo a aparecer las imágenes donde aparecieron ambos en los jardines, el hincado ante ella de esa forma hablaban sin levantar sospechas-

_-Las rosas hoy están hermosas... -dijo observando y apenas tocando los pétalos de algunas que estaban cerca de ella- te extraño... -murmuró sin levantar la mirada-_

_-No más hermosa que usted alteza... -bajo la mirada ocultando un sonrojo-_

_-Endimión tendrá una reunión con un canciller... nos vemos en el claro de luna al anochecer... necesitamos hablar..._

_-¿Sucede algo? -murmuro un tanto preocupado por su tono de voz-_

_Se quedó callada jugando con una rosa- El medico ha confirmado mi embarazo... -dijo no pudiendo ocultar más ese secreto que le dolía contarle- Endimión pronto dará la noticia..._

_Bajo la mirada- Entonces debo felicitarla majestad... -sintió una punzada en su corazón- el heredero será bien recibido... y esperemos que él o ella pueda terminar con la agonía de los seres humanos..._

_-Fighter... -volteo a verlo llevando la mano a su mejilla- Seiya... por favor, ambos lo sabíamos... era cuestión de tiempo_

_-Lo sé... estaba preparado... pero aun así... permíteme amar y proteger a tu bebé..._

_-Seiya... -murmuró con los ojos humedecidos- no sabes lo que daría por no lastimarte..._

_Tomo su mano besándola- No llores... desde el principio sabíamos las consecuencias, sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos... seré fuerte lo prometo..._

_Trato de sonreír- Bésame Seiya..._

_-Alguien podría vernos si hago eso -sonrió para tranquilizarla-_

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie, no quería seguir pensando, volteo hacia el sendero que conducía al palacio- Sígueme... -camino hacia donde estaba un pequeño camino por el que paso con cierta dificultad-_

_Se levanto siguiendo a la mujer que amaba, ayudándola a cruzar por aquel camino._

_Volteo hacia él, tras él los arboles les brindaría un poco de privacidad- Solo un beso mí amado Seiya..._

_Sonrió acercándose a ella acariciando su mejilla- ¿Te veré esta noche en el claro mi amada Serena?_

_-Claro mi amor... -murmuró buscando sentir su calor- estaré esperando ansiosa por verte y estar a solas contigo... te amo Seiya..._

_Acorto la distancia besando sus labios con amor, y la necesidad que tenía por ella, porque era su único sostén lo único que lo mantenía y ayudaba a soportar esa situación- Te amo Serena -murmuro entre sus labios abrazándola hacia él-_

_-Te amo... -murmuró rodeando su cuello, pegándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo, volviendo ese beso algo más intenso y profundo, haciéndola sonreír en medio de sus labios-_

_Sonrió también profundizando aún más sus besos, justo en el momento que escucharon pasos acercándose- Alguien viene..._

_-Sh... -murmuró volviendo a besarlo para evitar que hablara, ya que así sería más fácil que los descubrieran-_

_La aprisiono aún más contra su cuerpo disfrutando de sus labios esos momentos hacían aún más excitante su relación, mucho más intensa de lo que ya era._

_-Serenity... –Endimión busco con la mirada entre los jardines- ¿dónde estás?_

_Pauso aquel instante, quiso sonreírle tan solo robo otro pequeño beso- Espera aquí a que nos vayamos, nos vemos en la noche... te amo... -robo otro beso sonriéndole sutil para luego alejarse lentamente de él-_

_-Le extrañara no verme junto a ti..._

_Volvió hacia él- Le diré que te he enviado a ver a Maker... no lo olvides hoy te espero... te amo mi amor... -dijo acariciando su mejilla para alejarse antes de que decidiera volver a besarlo- Endimión... ¿me buscabas?_

_Se quedó oculto sonriéndole, tan solo se acomodó para poder observar._

Endimión que estaba de espaldas se giró hacia ella- ¿Dónde estabas?

_-Dando mi paseo, me ayuda a relajarme... -Sonrió ligeramente acomodando su cabello- ¿ocurre algo?_

_-¿Y tú protector donde esta? -lo busco con la mirada- porque te empeñas en que siga siendo el tu protector... bien podría hacerlo alguien mas_

_-Porque en todo este tiempo nunca me ha fallado, confió plenamente en él, ¿tú no? -murmuró con seriedad-_

_-Si claro... pero ¿no crees que tiene mayores capacidades como para desperdiciarlas siendo solo tu guardián?, ¿podría comandar la guardia imperial no crees?_

_Camino lentamente pasando a un lado de él- Pensé que cuidarme, protegerme y vigilar por mi seguridad era tu mayor prioridad... ¿no fue lo que dijiste cuando nos casamos?_

_-Claro y aun lo sigue siendo... es por ello que...  
_

_Fighter no soporto más, aprovecho que estaban de espaldas para moverse y salir por un sendero contrario a donde había salido ella- Majestad... -se hinco sobre su rodilla- Maker está de acuerdo con sus ideas, le agradara conversar con usted esta noche_

_-Fighter... -Sonrió en cuanto lo vio- gracias por tu ayuda... -volvió la mirada a Endimión- ¿me necesitabas para algo?, me siento un poco cansada y quisiera descansar un poco..._

_Fijo su mirada con seriedad en él- Puede retirarse Fighter de momento sus servicios no son requeridos -siguió a su esposa sin decir más-_

_-¿Ocurre algo Endimión? -pregunto deteniéndose un segundo para esperarlo y evitar que viera la seña que le hacía a su "protector" una especie de símbolo de conejo dándole a entender que estaría presente en su cita-_

_Fighter respondió a la seña desde donde estaba sonriendo ligeramente.  
_

_-Nada... vamos a comer –Dijo Endimión observándola-_

_-No pareces feliz... -murmuró-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-No, por nada... -dijo continuando por el camino hacia el palacio- vamos..._

_-Si -la siguió muy de cerca sin decir más, tan solo observando a su esposa que se había vuelto distante y fría-_

-Pero que cínicos los dos... -dijo Diamante volteando a ver a Fighter y luego a Seiya- vaya que cambiaste mucho... pero bueno por la Reina bien valdría la pena vivir en un engaño...

-Vale la pena te lo aseguro, por ella vale hacerlo todo hasta dar la vida...

-Estoy segura que ella no querría que nadie diera su vida por ella... -dijo Serena pensativa, todo lo que estaba viendo la manera en como vivía la Reina le hacía pensar que jamás lo haría-

-Estoy seguro que tú también darías la vida por la persona que amas, Serena... -aseguro Fighter-

-Tiene razón... por la mujer que amamos... daríamos hasta la vida... en una ocasión ya lo hicimos... –Dijo Seiya con determinación-

Volteo a ver a Fighter, pensando en las palabras de Seiya, ella no quería que a él le pasara nada- ¿Que más paso?, a mí me dio la impresión de que al Rey Endimión no le agradaste nunca...

-Jamás le agrade, fue gracias al empeño de la Reina que nunca pudo destituirme como guardián... hasta hace poco...

-Y menos que te iba a alejar de ella, siendo su amante... -dijo Diamante indiferente observando como las imágenes transcurrían- lucia bonita embarazada...

-El embarazo transcurrió normal, pero día a día... la esperanza comenzó a desaparecer en todos los habitantes, la capacidad de soñar y querer ser alguien... ya nadie podía opinar o decir algo, nadie podía salir, en todas partes el Rey estaba presente, llego a un punto agobiante, desesperado hasta que le pedí a Serena que huyéramos juntos... y ella me dijo algo que me dejo completamente pasmado...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Fighter? -fijo la mirada en Rini era tan dulce, tan tierna e inocente y se veía que la Reina la quería mucho, al principio la cara de felicidad del Rey era evidente pero algo cambiaba con el paso de las imágenes-

Se mostraban varias imágenes donde él estaba con la pequeña dama consintiéndola o platicando con ella miles de cosas, era muy dulce y él se sentía extrañamente feliz al verla- Proteger a la pequeña dama y a Serena se convirtió en algo más que un deber... no podía evitarlo la pequeña dama gano mi corazón a pulso su alegría incomparable sin duda idéntica a su madre... tan parecida que nada quedaba de los genes del Rey... y eso es... -guardo silencio hasta detenerse en aquella platica que habían sostenido en el claro de luna-

_-La pequeña dama me dijo que la llevaste al lago... la estas consintiendo demasiado... -dijo manteniéndose aun abrazada a él-_

_-Claro que no, solo estoy haciendo que disfrute su niñez... ser la princesa heredera no es fácil, con tantas cosas que le enseñan, un momento de libertad no le vendrá mal... a menos que a ella también quieras que le quiten su libertad..._

_Se soltó de él suspirando, dio la media vuelta y se alejó algunos pasos- Claro que no, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, que viva tranquila..._

_-¿Por qué no luchamos para recuperar lo que se ha perdido?, para recuperar la luz de la esperanza_

_-¿Crees que no lo hago?, que ni siquiera puedo lograr que mi hija sea realmente feliz... -dijo con molestia- yo también quiero que mi hija sea libre..._

_-Lo sé... ¿pero tú crees que podrá ser libre en un mundo como este?, ¿crees que podrá tener sueños y deseos cuando ya nadie los tiene?, sé que es tu hija y de él... pero, de menos déjame enseñarle lo que alguna vez fue el mundo, déjame enseñarle a tener fe, no querrás que sea igual de ambiciosa que su padre ¿o sí?_

_-Ya no puedo más, el remordimiento no me deja vivir... -se cubrió el rostro con las manos- no merezco que me ames... no he sabido ser una buena madre y tu..._

_-Bombón... -se acercó abrazándola por la espalda- perdóname... solo que ya no soporto más lo que sucede... alguna vez luchaste por el amor y la justicia... y de eso no hay absolutamente nada..._

_-Lo sé, sé que todo eso acabo, que este encierro me consume día a día y no quiero que lo mismo le pase a la pequeña dama, por eso es que quiero que te la lleves lejos... nadie mejor que tú para cuidarla..._

_La hizo girar hacia él- Tu brillo desaparece lentamente... si me voy... temo que desaparezca por completo... si eso sucede el tendrá el control absoluto y no habrá nadie que pueda hacerle frente...además... ¿tú crees que él va dejar que me lleve a su hija?, a la heredera que espero con tanta ansiedad_

_-Gustosa daré mi vida con tal de que mi hija sea feliz y libre -bajo la mirada con tristeza- que tenga una vida normal, sé que tu serás capaz de darle todo lo que hasta ahora le ha faltado, sé que le darás el verdadero amor de padre que merece... sé que amaras a nuestra hija por sobre todas las cosas..._

_-¿Nuestra hija? -aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron- ¿de que estas hablando?_

_-Debí decírtelo cuando lo supe... la pequeña dama es tu hija Seiya... -sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas- lo siento, perdóname Seiya, lo sospeche pero lo confirme cuando la vi por primera vez, no tenía nada de él... en cambio, esa intensidad en su mirada, esa irreverencia en ocasiones... tenía que confirmarlo..._

_-¿Mi hija? -se quedó completamente en shock- ¿estás hablando en serio?, ¿ella es mi hija?, pero... si me habías dicho que sería la heredera de la tierra y la luna..._

_-Cuando supe de la existencia de Rini todos dimos por hecho que era mi hija y de Darien, pero ahora... -se alejó unos pasos suspirando profundamente- he hablado con Plut, y me ha contado la verdad, ella sabía que Rini no era hija de Darien, pero que mi destino era estar con él por eso es que no dijo nada, yo no debía desviar mi camino, si, te conocería, te amaría y solo me dejarías una parte de ti en ella, en Serena, por fin la luna y la estrella se han unido... ella es nuestra heredera Seiya..._

_Lagrimas brotaron de sus mejillas- Bombón... yo... -se acercó abrazándola con fuerza- es hija del amor, de nuestro amor... las protegeré a ambas te lo prometo no dejare que tu brillo se extinga_

_-Seiya, perdóname... perdóname, debí decírtelo cuando lo supe, pero he callado, tenía miedo... -Se abrazó a él con fuerza- quiero que nuestra hija sea feliz..._

_-Lo será... tenlo por seguro... -se separó de ella un poco- luchare con todo... pronto todo volver a ser como antes, como cuando solíamos ir a los videojuegos con Andrew, a tomar helados... cuando nos reuníamos y jugábamos a las cartas o pasábamos horas observando la luna..._

_Escucharlo solo hizo que las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener se derramaran por sus mejillas- Mi amor, tengo miedo... si Darien lo descubre... podría lastimar a nuestra hija..._

_-No lo permitiré... es hora de que sepa con quien se ha metido... desde el Milenio de Plata me ha venido provocando, por ti no le he hecho frente como debe ser pero eso acabara_

_-Seiya, prométeme que nada te pasara... -dijo tomándolo de los brazos- que si algo sucede protegerás a nuestra hija..._

_-Nada te sucederá... ni a ti ni a ella..._

_-Te amo... -dijo volviendo a abrazarlo buscando sentir sus labios-_

_La beso con intensidad, como si fuera la primera vez que la besara como si fuera el ultimo, como si nada existiera salvo ellos, la conforto, debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía, de él dependían las vidas de su hija y de la mujer que amaba, lucharía hasta el final por devolverles la libertad y la esperanza-_

Seiya reconoció esa mirada en automático, volvió la mirada hacia su otro yo, se acercó llamando su atención necesitaba saber si lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

-¿Que ocurre joven yo? -pregunto Fighter observando aquella imagen, extrañaba tanto a su bombón que de momento solo le quedaba admirar sus recuerdos-

Se acercó a él- Déjame ayudarte...

-¿Ayudarme a qué? -volvió la mirada hacia el joven- no, tú debes proteger a Serena, ella está en un momento vulnerable, además posee el cristal de plata, y puede ser útil...

-Precisamente... me hiciste despertar antes de tiempo para protegerla... enviaron a Rini a buscarme para ayudarla, que te sacrifiques esta vez no es una opción

-¿Y quién dijo que me voy a sacrificar? -sonrió con arrogancia-

-No puedes engañarme... piensas enfrentarlo y no estás tan seguro de salir bien librado...

Sonrió con tristeza, coloco la mano sobre el hombro del joven Seiya- Creo que después de todo no he cambiado mucho... -volvió a mirada hacia la imagen- alguien debe detener a ese tipo y estoy seguro que poder hacer algo, al menos proteger a mi familia...

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda a Yaten y Taiki?, sé que son arrogantes pero jamás te dejarían solo, bueno no arrogantes ese soy yo, pero si renuentes a ayudarte -Volvió su mirada a la pantalla ahora estaba con la pequeña Rini en el parque jugando, aunque el lucia tenso pensativo, observaba a la niña estudiando sus gestos, y cada uno de sus movimientos-

-Los tienen prisioneros también, además saben lo que paso entre Serena y yo y me han estado apoyando, pero para serte sincero... -suspiró profundamente- esta es una pelea entre él y yo... ha lastimado a la mujer que amo, a mi hija, ¿a poco no es igualita a mí?, es perfecta...

Sonrió al ver que corría- Si es idéntica debí darme cuenta, pero como iba saberlo, sé que es una pelea entre tú y él... pero al menos déjame asegurar que no juegue sucio...

Negó sonriendo sutil- Siempre lo hará te lo puedo asegurar, pero dime... ¿Mi pequeña dama está bien?

-Se quedo con las Sailors y... con el Rey... -bajo la mirada- lo siento ha sido culpa mía yo...

-Bueno sé que las Sailors la protegerán, algo sospechaban ya de lo mío con Serena... además Venus siempre me dio su visto bueno...

-Esta con las Sailors del pasado, las Sailors del futuro han unido su energía para sostener el castillo... todas me han aceptado fue difícil pero al final me aceptaron ¿no es así? –Fighter se giró a donde estaba Serena-

-Si... –Respondió ella sonriendo sutilmente- te han aceptado...

Seiya se acercó a ella abrazándola- Sin importar como sea nuestro futuro... tendremos a la pequeña Rini -sonrió feliz- la sensación que nos invadió en la playa era por ese motivo…

-Sí, porque es nuestra... -murmuró, estaba confundida, preocupada, triste, lentamente se soltó de Seiya, lo observo un segundo, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada algo que no había podido reconocer antes y un terrible miedo se apodero de ella haciéndola correr, simplemente no quería ese tipo de vida sin importar como fuera su futuro, porque lo amaba por esa alegría y felicidad que irradiaba Seiya, no quería que eso se fuera-

Seiya estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella Fighter coloco su mano sobre el hombro para que le permitiera ir a él.

Había llegado hasta lo que eran las ruinas de lo que debió haber sido una hermosa fuente pero ahora solo estaba llena de tierra, no podía dejar de llorar, ese es el futuro que les esperaba, amándose pero sin poder estar juntos.

-Princesa... –Fighter se acerco a ella-

-Soy Serena... -dijo volteándose para evitar que viera las lágrimas-

-Lo se bombón... para mí siempre serás Serena Tsukino la mujer que amo...

-¿Por qué amar a una mujer que no puede brindar felicidad completa?, viviendo un engaño, no pudiendo criar a tu hija... no quiero una vida así

-Yo tampoco lo habría deseado... una vez me dijiste ojala te hubiera conocido antes y eso ha sucedido ahora en tu vida... pudiste conocerme antes y enamorarte de mí, vivir lo que ambos siempre deseamos, un hermoso noviazgo... no te puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de la vida que ahora llevamos, que miles de veces desee llevarte lejos e iniciar una vida juntos en otro lugar... pero... -se puso frente a ella tomando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- pero sé que tú no eres egoísta, y que no solo yo habito en tu corazón, por el bienestar de todos creaste Tokio de Cristal porque no había otra opción y porque no sabías en lo que se convertiría años después

-Pero... -sintió que su corazón se estremeció al ver esos ojos que si bien estaban llenos de amor también estaban llenos de tristeza- entonces todo esto pasara, yo te perderé, dejare que sufras y no quiero... no quiero perder lo único que en verdad siento mío...

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Mi dulce bombón, me enamore de ti por ser tan despistada, tierna, una mujer llena de fortaleza... me enamore de tu alegría y de tus lágrimas, de tus sueños, de todo lo que tu representas... en la época que te conocí tenías dieciséis años y habías vivido muchas cosas junto a Darien, lo amabas con fervor y yo lo envidiaba... porque él te tenia a ti, pero al final sabía que él era tu felicidad y debía dejarte ser feliz... de haber sabido lo que ahora Seiya sabe habría luchado... quiero que comprendas que bien o mal nos amamos... no es una linda forma de vivir nuestro amor pero... no teníamos otra opción y por eso te lo pedí...

-Pero si todo esto tiene que pasar, ¿cómo puedo estar segura que no hare sufrir a Seiya?, que no terminare casada con Darien, embarazada de Seiya, perdiendo mi vida a cada día...

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en mi... o bueno en él... aun si todo esto sucede yo luchare por ti... que hare lo que sea para que nada te pase esa es la única garantía que puedo darte...

-Conocer el futuro nunca ha sido bueno ¿verdad? -dijo suspirando- ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer porque así le mostraron el futuro, ¿yo puedo cambiarlo?

-El futuro que a ella le mostraron y la forma en como conoció a la pequeña dama fue totalmente diferente a lo que tú has visto... un pequeño cambio en el pasado, una decisión un punto que se mueva puede hacer gran diferencia, existen muchos futuros, paralelos unos de otros, todos y cada uno de ellos existe... esos futuros depende de las decisiones y circunstancias que se presenten en nuestras vidas...

-Pues yo no quiero estar sin Seiya... -Dijo con firmeza limpiándose las mejillas- quiero que él sea Rey... -sonrió sutil- bueno no, mmm si pero no de la tierra, Darien no lo permitiría ¿o sí?

-Darien... hace mucho que dejo de existir... ahora solo es Endimión...

-No... -negó rápidamente- sé que no ha sido muy bueno pero tampoco es tan malo... ¿o sí?

Guardo silencio- Serena... respóndeme algo... ¿por qué te hiciste novia de Darien?

-Yo... -fijo la mirada en él- no lo sé, creo que fue porque eso es lo que todos esperaban, él era el príncipe de la tierra y yo la princesa de la luna, no lo niego me gustaba pero no teníamos mucho en común...

-¿Entonces solo fue porque era el príncipe de la tierra?, bien entonces dime ¿por qué te gustaba Tuxedo Mask?

Sonrió sonrojándose sutilmente- No sé... quizá porque siempre me rescataba, me ayudaba y además se veía guapo...

Sonrió al ver su expresión- Pero yo soy mucho más guapo que él

-Ah bueno si, pero antes no te conocía así que no sabía que había alguien más guapo...

-Excelente respuesta... sabes... siempre he pensado que además de su ambición llego a enamorarse de ti... además antes de mi pasaste muchos momentos junto a él, momentos buenos y malos, momentos difíciles durante las batallas... eso fue lo que te unió más él... por eso cuando aparecí en tu vida... fue difícil que me aceptaras de buenas a primeras

-Sí, supongo que en verdad estuvo enamorado, pero equivoco la manera de demostrármelo...

-Siempre se ha equivocado... pero aun así tú confiabas en él, y no parabas de escribirle cartas, cartas de las cuales nunca hubo respuesta, admito que eso no fue su culpa... pero aun así... la diferencia ahora es que me has conocido antes de vivir todos esos momentos con él... antes de fortalecer su relación...

-¿Y si conozco a alguien más? -pregunto interesada- el profesor Black me pidió una oportunidad...

-La decisión al final siempre será tuya bombón... habrá muchos hombres que deseen conquistar tu corazón como por ejemplo Alan... pero quien decidirá a quien dárselo serás solamente tu... no debes dejarte guiar por el destino, o por el futuro que ahora conoces tan solo guíate por tu corazón y él no es ningún profesor solo quiso aprovecharse del momento más vulnerable de tu vida... un momento clave digámoslo así

-¿De verdad? -murmuró confundida- pues enseña muy bien y le entendí mejor que a la maestra Mónica...

-Si es inteligente no lo niego... podría serlo aún además de Amy o que Taiki... es bueno que hizo uso de uno de sus dones...

Sonrió- ¿Acaso Fighter esta celoso?, bueno pues aunque me pidió una oportunidad le dije que no, porque yo ya tenía novio, Seiya...

-Y lo hiciste de la misa forma en que yo fui rechazado por ti... siendo fiel a tus sentimientos... tenlo en cuenta siempre... al final quien decide siempre serás tu

-Gracias... creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para un solo día y me siento algo extraña...

-Lo sé... pero era necesario que lo entendieras... no quiero que te sientas mal por las decisiones que nos han llevado a este momento -se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro- solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy amarte

-Ya sé que es lo que quiero... -dijo sonriendo sutilmente-

-¡Ey! ya fue suficiente –Dijo Seiya acercándose a grandes zancadas toando a Serena del brazo apartándola- búscate tu propio bombón porque este es mío

-Seiya... -dijo asustada más bien desconcertada- ¿qué te pasa?, solo platicábamos...

-Me conoces bien –Fighter sonrió al ver que su intento por besarla había fracasado-

-Ah que bien, ahora celoso de ti mismo... -dijo Serena observándolos, eran tan parecidos y para colmo ella hubiera dejado que Fighter la besara-

Hizo un puchero- Con uno fue suficiente...

-En realidad no, créeme con Serena Tsukino uno nunca es suficiente... -dijo sonriendo- creo que hay algo que Serena quiere decirte así que los dejare solos un momento, no olviden que tenemos que volver...

-Ya sé que uno nunca es suficiente -bajo la mirada sonrojado-

-No tarden... -aún estaba un tanto débil así que a paso lento se marchó dejándolos solos-

Se sonrojo ante aquel comentario de ambos- En seguida vamos... -Respiró profundamente volviendo la mirada a Seiya- ¿así que tu estas celoso?

-No puedo negarlo...

-Pero eres tu... -dijo tomando sus manos- ¿o no?

-Si lo soy... pero... bueno es que es bastante mayor... y sin duda tiene más experiencia de la que tengo yo... ¿y si al final te gustan más sus besos que los míos?

-¿Qué? -se sonrojo al instante negando- no, ¿cómo dices eso?, además tú lo dijiste es mucho mayor que tú y que yo...

-Pues sí por eso mismo...

-Si me gustaran los hombres más grandes entonces hubiera aceptado al profesor... bueno espera un momento, Darien era mayor pero no tanto, ¿cuantos años crees que tenga el profesor Black? -dijo pensativa-

-El profesor mmm unos 1000 años

Sonrió divertida- Demasiado grande para mí... ¿y Fighter?

-Mmm quizás menos edad

-Mmm no tan mayor para mí... -sonrió oprimiendo sus manos- ¿y tú cuántos años tienes?

-Yo... pues terrenal tengo quince -desvió si mirada sonrojado-

-¿Terrenal? -enarco una ceja- ¿en tu planeta cuantos años tendrías entonces?

-Pues... digamos que... la edad es irrelevante...

-¿Irrelevante? -continuo con la ceja enarcada- ¿cómo cuántos años tienes?

Se sonrojo- ¿No te burlaras de mi o sí?, puedo parecer un joven de quince años, así como el parece un hombre de treinta, pero en realidad...

-¿En realidad? -lo contemplo expectante a su respuesta-

-Quizás un par de siglos...

-¿Un par de siglos? -lo miro fijamente- ¿en serio? -se acercó colocando las manos en sus mejillas estirando suavemente su piel- pues estas muy conservado... -sonrió divertida- ¿en serio un par de siglos?, no tienes ni una arruga

-Auchs eso duele -dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en ella que parecía divertida estirando sus mejillas-

Sonrió pasando de jalar sus mejillas a tan solo dejar las manos sobre sus mejillas- ¿Por qué un par de siglos?, yo solo soy una chiquilla a tu lado...

-El tiempo es irrelevante... -sonrió ligeramente- el tiempo de una estrella es diferente al de los humanos... podemos vivir por milenios, sin embargo... -bajo la mirada- nuestro crecimiento es aún más lento que el de los humanos, digamos que diez años para ustedes para nosotros es un año

-¿Entonces cuando yo tenga veinte para ti apenas habrían pasado algunos meses?

-Algo así... eso en mi planeta que el tiempo se mide de forma distinta…

-Bien, será raro que yo a mis veinte tenga un novio que parezca de quince... -se encogió de hombros- pero bueno es el precio de salir con una estrella...

-Oye... pero... -fijo la mirada en su yo del futuro que hablaba con Diamante y Mercury- si tengo digamos que veinte años, no parezco de quince ¿o sí?, además solo fue un decir, porque si no él seguiría pareciendo un hombre de veinte y no de treinta ¿o sí?

-Pero han pasado mil años desde que volvió a ver a su bombón, lo que hace que ambos parezcan de la misma edad... -volvió la mirada a Seiya- pobre Fighter que además tuvo que vivir mil años sin su bombón, pero tu Seiya, los vivirás conmigo...

Volvió su mirada hacia ella sonrojado, tan solo sonriendo- Mil años...

-Bueno solo si eso quieres, mira que también tengo malos días a veces, ¿qué tal que no me soportas?, ¿o qué tal que conoces a alguien más?, alguien menos despistada...

-No había querido pensar en el futuro que ahora estoy viendo... aunque... quizás puedas ser tu quien se aburra de mi

-Yo también estoy asustada con todo lo que está pasando, tenía miedo de orillarte a vivir una vida así, pero Fighter me ha hecho ver que ahora las cosas pueden ser distintas, porque hemos cambiado la manera en cómo nos conocimos, me enamore de ti, y ahora simplemente no me imagino casándome con Darien... -tomo sus manos entre las suyas- te amo Seiya y quiero luchar por estar contigo...

-Serena... observo sus manos unidas- yo... también tenía miedo de... -cerro sus ojos- vivir de esa forma el amor que siento por ti...

Lo abrazo a ella con fuerza- No Seiya, no será así, lo prometo, porque no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú, porque me enamore de ti antes que mi amor por Darien fuera más grande, te amo a ti Seiya, solo a ti...

Rodeo su cintura acariciando su espalda- ¿Eso quiere decir que poder ver tu espalda desnuda después? -murmuro a su oído-

-Seiya... -dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en los hombros, por suerte estaba tan abrazada a él que no pudo ver su sonrojo- que cosas dices...

-¿Qué?, si tú querías ver mi abdomen hace un rato -sonrió divertido, abrazándola aún más-

-Pero era diferente... no estaban haciendo nada... -dijo rodeando su cuello-

-No es diferente si ambos nos hemos visto así, bueno nos veremos así -sonrió divertido- ¿lucharemos por unirnos al fin?

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza- Si Seiya, luchare por estar a tu lado, porque Rini crezca con ambos... es raro pensar en ella como nuestra hija pero la idea no me suena tan descabellada...

-A mí tampoco... por el contrario...los días que pase con ambas, me pareció como... si fueran mi familia... como si tú y yo fuéramos un matrimonio y ella nuestra pequeña jugando en la playa

Sonrió separándose un poco para besar su mejilla- Si papá supiera eso seguro ya te estaría golpeando o llorando... cualquiera de esas dos cosas...

Sonrió nervioso- ¿Crees que tu papá llegue aceptarme?

-Lo hará, de eso me encargo yo... -sonrió volviendo a besar su mejilla- todo esto es difícil, complicado, y más se complicara cuando volvamos, pero te prometo Seiya que luchare con todo mi corazón por estar a tu lado, por no ocultar nuestro amor y no tener que vivir en un engaño... te amo

-Te amo serena... ahora que se tus sentimientos... y que tú sabes los míos no habrá nada que nos separe -rozo sus labios suavemente- gracias por estar a mi lado...

Sonrió acariciando su rostro, después de aquel roce volvió a buscar sus labios, necesitaba un beso suyo, de su Seiya, no del futuro Fighter, un beso que le dijera que todo era posible.

-Muy bien románticos... debemos irnos -estuvo a punto de desaparecer la pantalla de sus recuerdos cuando vio aquello ultimo él le suplicaba a ella escapar juntos, cuando fueron descubiertos por el Rey, ese enfrentamiento había sido inevitable-

Había vuelto la mirada apenada de que la interrumpieran, pero la imagen llamo su atención, lentamente se soltó de Seiya y camino hacia donde estaban ellos- Fighter...

Presionaba su puño, mientras observaba la pelea contra el rey ambas espadas chocaban Endimión se burlaba de él mientras él hacia lo necesario por defender a la mujer que amaba y no fuera herida-

-¿Que le ocurrió a Endimión? -pregunto asustada- Darien nunca hubiera reaccionado así -observo con atención la imagen, de pronto todo tuvo sentido para ella-

-"Veo que también has recordado eso" -murmuro el Rey buscando la oportunidad para golpearlo hasta que esta llego y acertó derribándolo, justo estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final, la reina corría hacia el para protegerlo, él se movió con rapidez abrazándola y girando con ella para que el golpe terminara sobre su espalda, después la burla del Rey- "Dile que estas muriendo por protegerla"

Tanto Seiya como Fighter desviaron su mirada a un lado, presionando su puño.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas nublaron su vista momentáneamente- Fighter... -cerró los ojos reviviendo sus recuerdos del pasado aquella voz, seria, irónica, molesta con él- Endimión... -murmuró al comprender todo, él lo había mandado matar en el milenio de plata, en el futuro lo había hecho él mismo pero en su presente Darien seguía siendo Darien ¿o no?- ¿fue él quien intentó matar a Seiya en nuestro presente no es así? -dijo llorando al ver como el vestido blanco de la Reina comenzaba a teñirse de rojo-

-Si... fue Endimión... -en eso momento él había perdido el conocimiento y por ende la pantalla comenzaba a cambiar, pero él la hizo desaparecer- la razón por la que se han encontrado antes y por la cual hice que tu Seiya despertaras antes de tiempo fue porque él planeaba eliminarte antes de conocer a Serena y así evitar el enamoramiento... lo que él nunca supo fue que la pequeña dama provoco su encuentro, mucho antes...

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Endimión? -pregunto Serena con los ojos llorosos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Amy se había acercado a ella para abrazarla- ¿por qué lo mata?, ¿por qué ese odio en su mirada?

-Siempre he sido un estorbo para él... pero no solo quiso eliminarme a mí -fijo su mirada en Diamante- y la razón por la cual las rosas de Tuxedo Mask eran las únicas que detenían a esos esqueletos es porque son obra de él... solo su dueño o el poder del cristal de plata los puede destruir...

-Darien... –murmuró Serena- quizá aún no sea así de malo, él nos ha estado ayudando... ¿aún podemos evitar todo esto?

-No estoy seguro... no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando fue que se produjo el cambio... cuando fue que Darien chiba desapareció por completo para dar paso al soberano... a Endimión...

-Tenemos que volver, evitar que Endimión hable con Darien o intente cualquier cosa... -dijo volteando a ver a Fighter- tenemos que despertar a la Reina...

-Si... debemos hacerlo... aunque quizás... sea ya tarde y el despertar haya comenzado

-No, estoy segura que no es así... por favor, volvamos...

-Volveremos pero debes tranquilizarte... y mantener la calma, el joven protector tiene razón es posible que su despertar haya comenzado ya –Dijo Diamante-

-Es posible... –Fighter hizo aparecer un portal- de cualquier forma debemos despertar a la Reina antes que su brillo desaparezca por completo...

-Fighter... ¿me llevarías con ella? –Preguntó Serena al ver el portal abrirse ante ellos-

-¿Con la Reina? -volvió su mirada hacia ella- claro dijo que estaba en su habitación...

-Sí, tengo que despertarla... -volvió la mirada hacia Seiya- ustedes deberán proteger a Rini... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... diré que no te he visto... ¿profesor le gustaría ayudarme a crear una distracción? –Dijo Seiya con determinación-

Sonrió con arrogancia- ¿Quieres que te golpee?, con gusto lo hare...

Seiya sonrió- Será divertido... de esa forma les daremos tiempo...

-Entonces entren ustedes primero...este portal los llevara a los jardines... tengan cuidado...-Dijo Fighter mostrando el portal-

-Seiya... –Serena se acercó a abrazarlo- te amo no lo olvides y por favor no hagas nada contra Darien o Endimión ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Él también es especial para ti verdad? -sonrió abrazándola- no te prometo mucho...

-Seiya... -dijo a modo de regaño- solo no quiero que te pase nada... -sonrió dándole un pequeño beso-

-Nada me pasara... -rozo sus labios- pero no te puedo asegurar que no le pase nada a Chiba... tenemos asuntos pendientes -se separó un poco de ella- todo estará bien, anda ve a despertar a la reina

-Cuiden de Rini... -dijo observando a Diamante, Amy y Seiya-

-No te preocupes la protegeremos, nos veremos más tarde Serena...-Dijo Amy después de abrazarla-

-Adiós Amy... -sonrió a su amiga- profesor, cuide de mi amiga y de mi novio por favor...

-Me lo voy a tomar muy enserio -tomo la mano de la peli azul- Fighter... cuida de la reina y de la señorita Tsukino

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo, mi vida va en ello... -sonrió tanto a Diamante como a Seiya- vayan cuidare bien de ambas...

-Confió en que así será –por ultimo Seiya les sonrió a ambos para entrar al portal seguido de Diamante y Amy-

Le regalo una última sonrisa a Seiya antes de que desaparecieran- ¿De verdad crees que sea capaz de despertar a la Reina?

El portal desapareció ante sus ojos- Sé que aún no has desarrollado todos tus poderes... pero pudiste curar mis heridas... yo tengo confianza en que podrás despertarla

Volteo a verlo- No la voy a besar...

-La bella durmiente siempre ha sido de tus cuentos favoritos -dijo un tanto divertido-

-Sí, pero no la voy a besar... -dijo con una expresión de negación- mejor la besas tu... ya que ella si es tu bombón...

-Con todo gusto la besare en cuanto la despiertes... -guiño un ojo, haciendo aparecer otro portal- ¿estas lista? mmm será mejor que te transformes...

Suspiró profundamente- Esta bien... -tomo su broche alzándolo- ¡por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación!

Fighter observo su transformación detenidamente.

Suspiró al terminar observando su ropa- Ah entonces si era cierto que hay una nueva transformación... -sonrió divertida- vaya es bonito...

-Si es bonito... pero sin duda me gusta más el eternal Sailor Moon te ves aún más sexi bombón -guiño un ojo-

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero cayó al sentirse sonrojar por su comentario y esa mirada- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si vamos -extendió su mano hacia ella-

Tomo su mano, sabía que no era su Seiya, pero se sentía protegida por él y eso le gustaba, obviamente no más que su verdadero novio, quizá era porque compartían la misma esencia.

Presiono su mano entrando con ella al portal sabía que no era su bombón, pero al final de cuentas era ella misma en cualquier época era la misma persona, la mujer que más amaba.

X-X

Michiru estaba sentada aun observando su espejo- Algo extraño está sucediendo...

Observaba a la Reina dormir- ¿Que podemos hacer Neptune?

-Cuidar de ella... Venus y las otras Sailors se encargan de resguardar el castillo junto con Saturno... temo que podamos perderla...

-Cada día que pasa siento que la perdemos... ¿por qué dejamos que le pasara esto?, todo por Fighter, debía protegerla y la lastimo...

Michiru estuvo apunto de responder cuando una luz apareció ante ellas de inmediato se colocaron frente a la cama dispuestas a pelear si era necesario- ¿Qué es eso? -se puso en pose de batalla-

-Lo que sea no permitiremos que nuestra Reina corra peligro... -dijo con seguridad y fiereza ante su deber-

Del portal se hicieron presentes Fighter y Sailor Moon.

-¿Fighter? -murmuró colocándose a la defensiva- ¿Sailor Moon? -aún más desconcertada- vienes a terminar tu trabajo Fighter... ¿vienes a matar a la Reina?

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loco Uranus?, Plut envió a la pequeña dama en busca de ayuda...

-No trates de engañarnos -frunció el ceño aun a la defensiva-

-La pequeña dama está desaparecida... ¿por qué vienes con ella? -pregunto Michiru señalando a la guerrera-

-La Reina... -murmuró Serena viendo más allá de las Sailors, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-

-La pequeña dama está a salvo... Plut la envió al pasado, y trajo consigo a las Sailors... abran los ojos Neptune, Uranus... me conocen bien y saben que sería incapaz de herirla... además esa sangre ni siquiera es de ella...

-¿Insinúas que el Rey nos ha mentido? –Michiru frunció el ceño sin dejar que ninguno se acercara a la cama donde descansaba la reina-

-Sí, les ha mentido... yo he visto todo, Fighter solo quería protegerla...

-Eso es mentira, te ha engañado como lo hizo con todas nosotras, nunca le perdonaste que eligiera al Rey Endimión, por eso quisiste lastimar, por suerte el Rey estaba cerca para evitar que la lastimaras... pero esto es igual a matarla, la dejaste sumergida en el sueño eterno... -murmuró consternada y con coraje-

-Por favor Uranus... ¿acaso crees que tengo tanto poder como para hacer eso?, velo tu misma la Reina no está herida... esa sangre era mía, intento protegerme de tu querido Rey, hasta cuándo van a dejar de ser tan testarudas

-¡Calla! -grito molesta- ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste... nunca debimos dejar que te convirtieras en su guardia... nunca debimos confiar en ti...

-La Reina estaba mucho mejor bajo nuestra custodia –Dijo Michiru, sus ojos eran llorosos- jamás te perdonaremos lo que has hecho con ella -levanto sus manos "maremoto de Neptuno"

-Bien atáquenme si eso las hará sentir mejor... -se puso delante de Sailor Moon con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibir el ataque de ambas guerreras-

Lo miró con coraje, alzando la mano para llenarse de energía- ¡Tierra Tiembla!

-¡No! –Grito Sailor Moon mientras salía detrás de Fighter con el báculo en mano dispuesta a proteger a Fighter que si bien no era su Seiya no podría permitir que nada malo le pasara-

-Hazte aun lado... ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de defenderlo? –Dijo Uranus conteniendo su ataque-

-Ellos se aman... -dijo con determinación- yo lo amo, bueno no a él a Seiya... pero Fighter y la Reina se enamoraron, se aman... él daría la vida por ella... ¿no lo pueden ver?

No dijo nada tan solo dejo ir su ataque- Veremos qué tan cierto es lo que dices

-No sean testarudas... ustedes conocen los sentimientos de la Reina y los míos, saben que jamás haría algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida, quien la puso así fue el mismo Rey

-Ah no puedo creer que vayan a ser mis amigas... -dijo desconcertada y suspirando- ¡Tiara Lunar Acción!

-¿Qué? -la tiara paso lastimando las manos de cada una deshaciendo los ataques de cada una-

-Soy su princesa ¿no?, se supone que deben protegerme, no lastimarme...

Fighter coloco la mano sobre su hombro- Ellas tienen su propia forma de luchar... aun si deben herir a su princesa...

-¿Ah sí? -tomo su mano esta vez ocultándose detrás de Fighter- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Creí que lo habrías notado cuando te mostré mis recuerdos... además si te lo dije cuando preguntaste quienes eran ellas -sonrió divertido, para luego dirigir sus mirada a ellas-

-Ah no recuerdo... -dijo ocultándose detrás de Fighter-

-Basta de charlas ridículas... será mejor que ambos se rindan... -dijo Uranus volviendo a adoptar su pose defensiva-

-Sabes que no me rendiré... pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para pelear entre nosotros... dime Neptune ¿no has notado nada extraño en tu espejo?

-No lo escuches... solo nos quiere confundir... -dijo Uranus sin perder de vista a Fighter-

-Bien, entonces dejen que ella muera por su testarudez -se cruzó de brazos molesto- si algo le pasa no será culpa mía si no de ustedes

De pronto el Cristal de Plata comenzó a emanar rayos, lo cual la asusto, lo tomo entre sus manos abriendo su broche- Está reaccionando Fighter... por ella... -dijo viendo a la Reina dormir-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola, lamentamos mucho la demora en la actualización de esta historia, pero tenía perdido este capítulo, pero por fortuna pude recuperarlo, ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, ya saben cualquier cosa, duda, queja o comentario será bien recibido, gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo ya no tardarme en poco tiempo tendrán una nueva actualización.

Por cierto, tarde pero feliz año nuevo, que todos sus propósitos logren llevarlos a cabo, abrazos y besos para todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Atentamente

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	10. Despertar

**DECISIONES**

**CAPITULO 10**

**DESPERTAR**

Fijo su mirada en el cristal, encaminándola hacía la cama- Es hora de que despierte...

-No se atrevan a dar un paso más… -dijo Uranus sacando su espada amenazándolos-

-¿Es acaso que deseas su muerte Uranus? -frunció el ceño- vamos abre los ojos, yo sé que ustedes dos son de las Sailors más leales, y sé bien que darían su vida a cambio de la de ella, peleare contigo una vez que ella haya despertado así que apártate

Uranus volteo a ver a Neptune, estaba indecisa, alguna vez en el pasado también lo había estado, ¿que debía hacer?

Neptune se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- ¿El cristal de plata podrá despertarla?

-Si... o eso creo… -dijo Serena que debido al poder que emanaba el cristal había perdido su transformación, respiró profundamente quedando a un lado de la Reina- siempre creyendo en el amor y la justicia... por favor Cristal de Plata ayúdanos...

Ambas Sailors miraron ansiosas esperando que la Reina pudiera despertara con el poder del cristal de plata, el cual brillaba aun con mayor intensidad.

-Por el amor... que tienes hacía Seiya y Rini... por la justicia de señalar al culpable... -murmuró Serena colocando su broche sobre el corazón de la Reina-

Como si de listones se tratara, el cristal rodeo a la reina, haciéndola flotar en el aire, todos se cubrieron por la deslumbrante luz, que duro algunos minutos, mientras la Reina comenzaba abrir sus ojos quejándose- No… Endimión -murmuró aun dentro de aquel sueño-

Serena dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, creía en el cristal de plata pero verlo despertar a su verdadera dueña era algo que le asombro.

-Serena -murmuró Fighter mientras lentamente volvía hacía la cama- bombón...

-¿Fighter? -llevo una mano a su cabeza, dificultándose el poder abrir los ojos, había permanecido demasiado tiempo en aquel estado-

-Aquí estoy -sin dudarlo se acercó a la cama para abrazarla- ¿estás bien?

-Seiya... -lo abrazo hacía ella- estas bien, pensé que... -las lágrimas ante la sola idea de perderlo le impidieron hablar-

Correspondió el abrazo rodeándola con fuerza- Tranquila... prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé... nunca me dejaras mi amado Seiya... -murmuró sollozando- te amo, perdóname debí hacerte caso desde un principio...

-Shhh -se separó un poco de ella, poco le importaban que estuviera sus más fieles y testarudas guardianas presentes- todo estará bien... -sonrió acariciando su mejilla- lo importante es que ya has despertado

Por fin pudo verlo claramente, el hombre que amaba, sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Pensé que no te volvería a ver... creo que no te libraras de mí nunca...

-Jamás ha sido mi deseo librarme de ti bombón... -cerro sus ojos disfrutando su caricia- temí no volver a sentir la calidez de tus caricias

-Seiya... ¿quieres besarme ya? -sonrió en medio de aquellas lágrimas de felicidad por estar de nuevo junto a él-

-Claro pero... no importa ya que tarde o temprano lo sabrán -sin dudarlo la atrajo hacía el besando sus labios con amor e intensidad, con la alegría que sentía de volver a verla, la había extrañado tanto-

Lo sujeto hacía ella en medio de una sutil sonrisa, correspondiendo ansiosa por sus besos por la necesidad de sentirse como siempre vivía entre sus labios.

Neptune observo a la pareja que se besaba más que sorprendida- Pero... majestad...

En cuanto escucho la petición de la Reina estuvo de intervenir, esperando que aquello no fuera concedido por aquel que era su guardia, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver la forma en que se besaban como si solo ellos existieran- Majestad... -murmuró-

Seiya se separó un poco de sus labios sonriéndole- ¿Me escondo detrás de ti antes de que me asesinen?

Sonrió negando- No mi amor, es hora que todos sepan la verdad... -deslizo sus manos por su cuello tal como sabía le gustaba para evitar que se alejara- que te amo, como el único y verdadero amor de mi vida...

-Majestad... ¿es verdad lo que acaba de decir? –Preguntó Neptune-

-Pero... no entiendo majestad... explíquenos ¿qué sucede? -ambas Sailors se hincaron al pie de la cama sin apartar su mirada de ella-

-Es sencillo de entender mis queridas Sailors... me enamore de Seiya en el pasado y aun ahora sigo igual o más enamorada, pero tenía un destino que cumplir, ¿no es eso lo que siempre exigieron de mi Uranus?

Bajo la cabeza ante el reproche de su Reina- Majestad... nosotras... yo... no sabía...

-Discúlpenos majestad... no lo sabíamos... pensábamos que amaba al Rey...

-Lo amaba sí, pero nunca notaron cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, les di lo que querían, Tokio de Cristal se fundó y yo cumplí, lo mismo iba a hacer con mi corazón, le entregue mi amor a Seiya de forma clandestina... -dijo no con molestia pero si con seriedad-

Ambas Sailors levantaron su mirada con los ojos llorosos- Nosotros solo deseábamos el bienestar de la humanidad... jamás nos detuvimos a pensar en sus sentimientos... nunca nos ha importado sacrificar lo que sea necesario con tal de salvar el mundo...

-Lo sé, su deber de Sailor siempre fue más que su deber hacía su corazón y yo se los permití, así que no es su culpa... todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi falta de carácter, por dejar ir al amor... -volteo hacía Seiya sonriéndole sutilmente- ahora como su soberana les pido solo una cosa...

-Haremos lo que sea por usted majestad...-Dijo Neptune-

-Ayúdame Fighter... -dijo sentándose para ponerse de pie-

Fighter asintió ayudándola a ponerse de pie- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, mejor pero... -se quedó observando a la chica rubia que estaba pegada a la pared- ¿soy yo?

-Si... eres tu... en un momento te explico, pero primero haz entender a tus testarudas Sailors

Serena solo había estado observando con atención aquella escena, sin duda desconcertante. 

-Sí, tienes razón... -se apoyó en él para poder acercarse a las Sailors- lo único que quiero ahora es que protejan a mi familia... a Seiya y a la pequeña dama...

-Siempre la hemos protegido... –Uranus subió su mirada hacía ella- y luchado por el amor y la justicia que es usted...

Negó tomando su mano- Lo se Uranus... -subió la otra mano acariciando su mejilla- pero ahora no quiero que me protejan solo a mí, quiero que lo hagan también con él, y con mi pequeña... confiare en ustedes para proteger al hombre que amo y a nuestra hija...

-¿Su hija?, ¿de qué está hablando majestad? –Preguntó Neptune totalmente desconcertada-

-La pequeña Dama es fruto del amor entre Seiya y yo... -volvió la mirada hacía la otra Sailor igualmente acariciando su mejilla- son mis fieles Sailors y por eso merecían saber la verdad en este momento…

Bajo la mirada sonriendo- Nuestra Reina no ha cambiado sigue siendo igual de atolondrada... 

-Nuestra Reina, sigue siendo la misma... -sonrió a su amiga- siempre con un gran corazón buscando proteger a quienes ama... y a él... en especial siempre lo ha defendido incluso de nosotras Uranus... ya es tiempo de aceptarlo...

Sonrió tomando las manos de ambas guerreras- El amor me hizo ser fuerte, solo por él y luego por mi pequeña Serena fue que pude continuar con todo esto, pero ya no más, no permitiré que Endimión ensucie todo lo que hemos hecho nosotras, ni tampoco permitiré que lastime al hombre que amo... ¿cuento con ustedes para proteger a mi familia y a Tokio de Cristal?

-Cuente conmigo –Neptune sonrió presionando su mano- 

-Nuestra lealtad es hacía usted... pero... necesitamos que nos explique qué está pasando... ¿por qué el Rey la ha dejado en este estado?, si lo que Fighter dijo es verdad

-Descubrió mi relación con Seiya e intento matarlo, por un segundo pensé que así había sido, yo intente protegerlo pero cuando ustedes y los guardias llegaron yo no podía hablar pensando que estaba muerto, me trajo aquí y me sumergió en ese extraño sueño, alcanzaba a escucharlo pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, su único interés era el cristal de plata y su poder pero tal parece que nunca se dio cuenta que solo los descendientes de la luna lo pueden usar...

-Pero... si es así, ¿cómo es que logro fusionarlo al cristal dorado? creímos que esa era la unión de su amor

-Yo también pensé que se debía que al menos había amor de su parte, pero no, en realidad la unión de los dos cristales se dio por el deber que tenía para poder crear Tokio de Cristal... mi amor por cuidar a cada ser vivo del universo hizo posible esa unión...

-Debimos darnos cuenta... lo sentimos mucho... –Dijo Uranus con pesar-

-Lo importante es que ahora se han dado cuenta... debemos darnos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que vengan aquí –Dijo Fighter oprimiendo la mano de su amada-

-No hay nada que sentir Uranus, aún podemos remediar las cosas ¿verdad mi guapo protector? -sonrió volteando a verlo- quiero entender que por ese motivo Serena joven esta aquí, ¿podrías explicarme en un breve relato mi amado Seiya?

Endimión me encerró, me mantuvo cautivo buscándome una muerte lenta con una de sus rosas de espinas, me torturo observando tu pasado cuando tenías 14 años, Plut envió a la pequeña dama en busca de Sailor Moon y yo mismo en el pasado, gracias a eso nuestro encuentro fue mucho antes, Darien termino contigo aproveche la oportunidad te enamoraste y me enamore. Endimión estuvo mandando esqueletos para destruirme en el pasado, por lo que no tuve más remedio que jugar el mismo juego que él y precipitar mi propio despertar como protector de la luna. Y entre batallas lograron llegar al futuro gracias a Plut. Me rescataron, la joven, Serena curo mis heridas con el cristal de plata les conté nuestra historia para que entendieran y ahora estamos aquí -respiro agitado de lo rápido que había hablado contándole todo su relato-

Enarco una ceja sonriendo en seguida- Entiendo... en pocas palabras nuestra hija propició el encuentro de sus padres, logrando así que ambos se enamoraran antes de tiempo... -Se acercó a Fighter acariciando su mejilla- respira amor, ahora me permitirían un momento a solas con la joven Serena...

-Si así fue mi dulce bombón -beso su mejilla- esperaremos a fuera no tarden

-Seiya... -lo detuvo de la mano antes de que se alejara- te amo, no tardaremos...

-También te amo Serena... por cierto le dije a la joven Serena que lucias más sexi con el traje de eternal Sailor Moon -guiño un ojo seductoramente, para enseguida seguir a las otras dos Sailor que ya habían entendido lo que sucedía en ese pequeño, breve y acelerador relato-

-¿En serio tendré otra transformación? -pregunto Serena al quedarse por fin a solas con la Reina- ¿y me veo más bonita?

Se acerco sonriendo- Esta es la segunda transformación... tendrás unas más antes de llegar a Eternal Sailor Moon -se acercó a uno de los cajones, mostrándole un viejo recordé de periódico- a Seiya le gusta mucho por que fue la transformación con la que me conoció...

Se acercó tomando el recorte- ¿Así que se enamoró de ti por eso?, digo porque lucias "sexy" -sonrió ligeramente sonrojada-

-Él no se enamoró de Sailor Moon si no de Serena -saco del fondo del cajo aquella fotografía que se habían tomado en esa cita tan especial que tuvieron donde ella tenía el pequeño osito- eso de que le parezco sexi son exageraciones suyas...

Sonrió observando la fotografía- Se veían muy bien, entiendo que yo no debí conocer a Seiya hasta que tuviera dieciséis, pero ahora sé que lo amo, ¿amarlo así con esta intensidad es normal?

-Claro que lo es... es la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amo, solo que no me di cuenta a tiempo, estaba tan confundida y tan sola... él fue mi apoyo en esos momentos, mi amigo fue lo que yo necesitaba... solo que suelo ser demasiado despistada... -tomo el osito llevándolo a su pecho- aún recuerdo aquel día en la terraza...

-¿Cuándo te pidió que lo dejaras reemplazarlo? -pregunto observándola, con aquel semblante enamorado se dio cuenta que lucían casi iguales, solo que ella no lucia tan sofisticada como la Reina-

Abrió sus ojos- ¿Te lo mostro?

-Sí, y todo, bueno no todo... -dijo rápidamente- pero si el día que decidieron continuar con su relación...

-Entiendo... -se acercó al closet- si vamos a luchar necesitare algo más cómodo ¿no te parece? ¿Crees que sea tiempo de que Sailor Moon regrese al campo de batalla?

Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Aun te queda el traje?, digo porque bueno... -se detuvo junto a ella donde el reflejo de ambas y sus diferencias saltaban a la vista-

-Quizás ya no tengo el cuerpo de una joven de catorce o dieciséis años -sonrió al verse ver el reflejo de ambas- pero sigo siendo ágil... además el traje se adapta a tu forma

-Ah si eso creo… -sonrió ligeramente- creo que ahora si Fighter dirá que te ves sexy...

-Seguramente... pero... -desvió su mirada, abrió el closet para sacar un vestido limpio- no puedo transformarme...

-El cristal de plata ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Darien?, yo sé que aún es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Cuando tenía tu edad también término conmigo por la misma razón... ¿me ayudas a cambiar?

-Claro... -dijo mientras se colocaba de ella para ayudarle a bajar el cierre- y si Darien termino conmigo por unas pesadillas que nunca entendí, pero yo lo buscaba trataba de que me explicara que pasaba y nada, pero Seiya estuvo a mi lado, me apoyo y por él saque mi primera "A" -Sonrió feliz-

Sonrió- Después de días de buscarlo, de ver que aun acudía a mi rescate cada que estaba en peligro tuve esos mismos sueños... si sufrí y fui muy vulnerable... y si hubiera conocido a Seiya en ese momento... sin duda me habría enamorado de él perdidamente tal como tú lo estas... jamás obtuve una A... hasta los últimos semestres de la preparatoria, y eso con ayuda de Amy, Haruka y Michiru me ayudaron mucho debía prepararme para ascender al trono cuando llegara el momento...

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntar, que no se si quiero saber las respuestas... -suspiró profundamente- ¿es necesario crear todo esto?, ¿podré hacerlo sola o necesitare a Darien para hacerlo?, no me quiero casar, ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir estudiando...

-En su momento yo lo hice porque fue el futuro que se me revelo... aparte tuve oportunidad de compartir tiempo con la pequeña dama en el pasado -extendió otra foto hacía ella donde estaban juntas-

-Yo también pase tiempo con ella y la quiero mucho... pero ahora sé que es... hija de Seiya y mía... lo cual es aún más extraño y raro... -dijo sonrojada-

-Yo no la quería en un principio cuando la conocí... cayó encima de mí, llego como una pequeña invasora, fue poco a poco que me encariñe con ella... saco el carácter de su padre ahora lo sé, es irreverente, esa mirada intensa, esa arrogancia natural en ella, es idéntica a su padre

-Sí, lo es... -sonrió ligeramente- yo simplemente quería protegerla, y por ella conocí a Seiya, porque buscaba a su amigo Fighter lo que me hace suponer que no tiene idea de que es su padre ¿verdad?

-Así es... nadie sabía salvo yo que Fighter es su verdadero padre... aunque me temo que el Rey sospecha esta verdad desde hace tiempo... y es inevitable siendo su vivo retrato -se puso el otro vestido, y acomodo bien la corona sobre su cabeza-

-Neo Reina... sé que las cosas ahora han cambiado, que me enamore de Seiya antes de tiempo, ¿crees que podamos cambiar nuestro futuro?, yo no quiero perderlo, y esa frase "una estrella siempre será una estrella" no me gusta, tengo miedo...

-Esa frase ha desaparecido por completo... la pequeña dama ha conseguido unirnos, tú no has vivido todo lo que yo viví... no sé si en su momento tendrás que fundar Tokio de Cristal o no… lo único que puedo decirte es que debes ser siempre sincera con tus sentimientos... y confiar en tu corazón... no calles, si te sientes mal tienes amigas que te apoyaran y que sin duda buscaran como ayudarte

Asintió sonriendo sutilmente- Siempre seguiré a mi corazón... ah por cierto... bueno yo... -desvió la mirada- tengo algo que confesarle Neo Reina...

-¿Qué cosa? -sonrió observándola- ¿qué tienes que decime?

-Bueno yo... la manera en cómo se curó Fighter... fue algo raro, es decir estaba muy mal y deliraba, creyó que yo era usted Neo Reina...-dijo sonrojada-

Se giro hacía ella- ¿Que tenía?, ¿cómo y dónde lo encontraron? -murmuró más que preocupada y un tanto alterada-

-En una habitación como un calabozo pero más bonito... no tenía ventanas solo una pequeña ventila, estaba enredado por esas cosas con espinas, sangraba y estaba muy débil, Seiya nos llevó a un lugar seguro, a las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, pero no sabíamos si iba a estar bien...

Llevo su mano a la boca, con los ojos llorosos- Endimión... no se detiene ante nada...

-Sé que Darien aún tiene salvación, sigue siendo el mismo o eso creo... -dijo suspirando sutilmente- en fin, lo que quiero decirle Neo Reina es que... bueno en su delirio Fighter... me beso pensando que era usted...

-Seiya... -sonrió llevando la mano a sus labios como si aún sintiera los de él- Al final de cuentas tu eres yo y yo soy tu... pero dime... las heridas en su costado y en su espalda, ¿cómo sano?, si esas espinas son mortales -llevo la mano hacía su brazo donde aún tenía cicatrices-

-Pues eso fue lo raro, mientras nos besábamos se fue recuperando, ¿cree que haya sido el cristal de plata?

-¿El cristal del plata?, fue el mismo que me hizo despertar ¿no es así? -se quedó pensativa- tiene muchas propiedades... pero... más bien el cristal de plata ha canalizado tus deseos...

-Ah... -suspiró observándola- lo siento Neo Reina... no debí besarlo pero si eso sirvió para hacer que se recuperara lo volvería a hacer, que bueno que no lo vio como estaba antes... se hubiera preocupado…

Sonrió acercándose a ella- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte... lo ayudaste a sanar para que volviera a mi lado y eso es lo que importa... hubiera muerto si algo le pasa... no concibo un día sin él...

Sonrió más tranquila- La misma sensación que tengo con Seiya...

-Dime ¿cómo fue que lo conociste? por qué yo la primera vez que lo vi fue en el aeropuerto... el día que Darien me dio una sortija de compromiso -observo sus manos llevaba la sortija sin dudarlo se la quitó dejándola sobre la cómoda, tomando aquel pequeño oso y prendiéndolo de su vestido-

-Fue por Rini, digo la Pequeña Dama... ella quería encontrar a su amigo Fighter y siguió a Seiya pero como no pudimos alcanzar comenzó a llorar pensando que no lo encontraría, de pronto ahí estaba él invitándonos unos helados... -sonrió con ternura al recordar ese día- fue... tan especial, no entendiendo lo que decía la niña, con una mirada confundida, pero solo abrazándola...

-Al menos no se portó tan arrogante... quizás la fama aún no se le sube a la cabeza -sonrió imaginando ese momento- mi pequeña dama lo quiere mucho aun sin saber que él es su verdadero padre...

-Sí, lo quiere mucho, cuando estaba con Seiya no sé cómo explicarlo, verlos juntos era como tener la sensación de que todo estaría bien, eso me fue enamorando, pero es arrogante por naturaleza, divertido, pero sobre todo confió en mi pese a que no tenía mucho de conocerme, y yo no quise defraudarlo, sabe incluso se puso celoso cuando el profesor Black me invitaba a salir...

-¿El profesor Black? -murmuró un tanto desconcertada-

-Sí, Diamante Black... -sonrió sutil- el mismo que está enamorado de usted Neo Reina... me pidió una oportunidad de conquistarme, pero yo ya estaba enamorada de Seiya...

-Ese hombre no se rinde tan fácilmente... -murmuró con una sutil sonrisa- es agradable, pero también es arrogante... de entre él y Seiya no sé quién es más arrogante, pero... nada se compara con el amor que siento por Seiya, Diamante no es malo... no sé cómo explicarlo

-Lo sé, le diré un secreto, cuando estaba con el profesor Black me sentía bien, me agradaba, quizá si hubiera podido darle la oportunidad que quería, pero al final pensaba en Seiya, y... un día le di celos a propósito, también a veces Seiya no mide sus palabras y en esa ocasión me enoje con él...

-Seiya es impulsivo por naturaleza... pocas veces es prudente... y piensa las cosas antes de hablar... debes aprender a escuchar y ver más allá de sus actos... te aseguro que jamás será su intensión herirte

-Lo sé... jamás me lastimaría, pero en ese momento me sentí mal... -dijo con pena-

Se acerco a acariciar su mejilla- Habrá muchas veces que no entiendas sus palabras... que te hiera... tarde mucho para entender sus sentimientos... no entendía por qué me evadía

-Pero el sentimiento de protección, de seguridad, de amor... ¿siempre existirá verdad?

-Siempre... sabes... -se sonrojo ligeramente- cuando tuve esa cita tan especial con él, el enemigo ataco y Seiya me abrazo... fue entonces cuando sentí esa protección y ese amor... solo que no me di cuenta...

-Si cuando me abraza me siento tan feliz que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿el revoloteo de mariposas cesara algún día?, no que acabe el amor me refiero a esa sensación de flotar...

-Aun me siento flotar entre sus brazos, cuando estoy con él es como si nada más existiera... y creo que hace un rato pudiste percatarte... no me importo si había alguien más cerca, solo deseaba sentir sus labios, sentir su calor, temía haberlo perdido

-Si... lo vi, es un amor genuino ¿verdad?, nada de sentimientos atados del pasado

-No…no es un sentimiento atado... es un sentimiento puro que siempre ha existido... en el pasado él no nos ató ¿recuerdas?, ¿ya has logrado recordarlo por completo?

Asintió- Se enamoró de la Princesa y se sacrificó por ella...

-Desde luego, y cuando lo conocí se enamoró de mi... no por ser la Princesa o por ser Sailor Moon... él no protegía a Sailor Moon, tenía una misión que cumplir y no les importaba si para ello debían enfrentarnos a nosotras... solo querían encontrar a su princesa y nada más importaba... su deber no influyo en el amor que nació...

Sonrió feliz- Si, igual ahora, se enamoró de mi... de la despistada Serena Tsukino... no tengo dudas de eso, lo enamorare más cada día... mmm bueno tengo una última pregunta... ¿qué sintió cuando acepto estar con él?, esa noche en el claro de luna...

-¿También te mostro eso? -se sonrojó por completo al recordarlo- dime que solo tú lo viste

**-**Ah no, el profesor Black, Amy y por supuesto Seiya...

-Seiya Kou no tienes remedio ¿tenías que mostrarle eso?, ¿no pudiste haberlo solo resumido?

-Bueno fue un lindo momento... ¿no es así?

-Si lo fue... ha sido el más feliz de mi vida poder estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor... -se sonrojó aun mas- tocar juntos las estrellas... sentirme unida a él es algo maravilloso

Sintió como el sonrojo se asomó a sus mejillas hasta casi sentirlas arden- Ah lo siento Majestad no debí preguntar, es algo muy íntimo, solo tenía curiosidad...

-Es algo intimo si... que solo podría confiar a mí misma -guiño un ojo- en un futuro tu también lo sentirás... puede que hayan cambiado las circunstancias pero... no los sentimientos

Sonrió sintiéndose más relajada- Sé que todo llegara a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto disfrutare el noviazgo con mi Seiya...

-Si es lo mejor... quizás algo que puedo envidiarte porque yo no tuve un noviazgo con él, así que disfrútalo al máximo

-Gracias Majestad... -sonrió más tranquila- creo que ahora debemos ir a aclarar las cosas, mmm ¿podría devolverme mi cristal de plata por favor?

-¿El cristal? -lo busco con la mirada observándolo sobre la cama- aquí esta, perdona muchas gracias... recuerda canalizar tus deseos, y tu amor con eso el cristal será aún más poderoso

-Si Neo Reina... gracias... -respiró profundamente- creo que sería bueno que no se mostrara inmediatamente ¿no cree?

-¿Que sugieres?, ¿tienes un plan no es así?, ¿cómo está la situación?

-El Rey nos dijo que todo había sido obra de Fighter, así que imagínese la sorpresa que le daría ver que él está conmigo...

-Tienes razón... además supongo que aún no sabe que Fighter ha escapado ¿verdad?

Negó- Y que yo lo libere será aun mas increíble para él... pensara que todavía la tiene a usted...

-No sé si de momento también sea conveniente que a él lo vean... -se paseó por la habitación pensando- ya se fingiré que aun duermo, si vienen a la habitación... me buscara, y mientras tanto tú y Fighter liberaran a los prisioneros...

-Sí, también es una buena idea, porque lo más seguro es que venga a verificar que siga aquí

-Si, además... por el momento no cuento con poder alguno para luchar... -regreso a la cama, volviendo a sentarse- tengo un poco de hambre...

-Mmm... -busco en el bolsillo de su falda- traigo un chocolate... -dijo extendiéndoselo-

-Chocolate que rico -tomo el paquetito muy emocionada- hace mucho que no como un chocolate, haz pasar a Fighter y a las Sailors

Sonrió- Claro majestad... -se alejó hacía la puerta pidiéndoles que entraran-

Mientras tanto destapaba el chocolate para comérselo disfrutando su sabor- Mi favorito

-Majestad... -dijo al mismo tiempo Uranus y Neptune haciendo una reverencia- 

-Si lo sé es mi chocolate favorito... -dijo Serena sonriendo a la Reina que comía-

-¿Que estas comiendo bombón? -se acercó al verla comer-

-Mmm un chocolate, esta delicioso... -dijo con una cara de satisfacción pues ya hacía demasiado que no comía su golosina favorita-

-¿Y no me guardaste un poco? -se acercó sonriendo-

-No, fue poco para mí... -sonrió sin duda aquel chocolate le había servido de mucho- Serena y yo tenemos un plan, y no queremos un "no" por respuesta...

-¿Cuál es el plan majestad? –Neptune no había podido evitar sonreír al ver a su Reina disfrutar de aquélla golosina tal como lo hacía en sus días de juventud, cuando se comía dos helados al mismo tiempo-

-Yo me quedare aquí fingiendo estar aún sumergida en ese sueño eterno y ustedes aprovecharan para ir a liberar a los prisiones y ponerlos a salvo, no sabemos cómo reaccionara Endimión al darse cuenta que Fighter está libre...

-Siendo así nos quedaremos con usted... no debe ver nada anormal... –Comento Uranus-

-Sera suficiente con que una se quede, así no desconfiara, la otra deberá ayudar a Fighter y Serena a liberarlos

-Sospechara que algo no anda bien si solo ve a una... pero seguro Uranus podrá justificar mi ausencia

-Por supuesto... -dijo Uranus- pero y si descubre primero que Fighter ya no está donde lo tenia

-Fingiré que lo he capturado -guiño un ojo a su amiga-

-Entonces fingiré que te has interpuesto en mi camino... me uniré a su manera de luchar –Dijo Fighter con una sonrisa-

-Esperemos que Endimión no lo note, seguramente vendrá primero a verificar que todo esté en orden conmigo

-¿Cree que desconfiaría de nosotras que hemos dado todo por nuestro deber?, recuerde que una vez logramos engañar a Galaxia y a usted –Dijo Uranus un tanto orgullosa-

-Sí, pero esta vez es distinto, Endimión no se dejara engañar...

-Confié en nosotras majestad... él no conoce nuestra forma de luchar y eso es una ventaja a favor

-Uranus tienen razón, aun así por favor tengan cuidado, por favor Neptune, protege a Fighter y a Serena... -dijo con el semblante preocupado-

-No se preocupe majestad... confié en nosotras -fijo la mirada en su compañera- averiguaremos lo que está planeando... vamos es hora de irnos -abrió la puerta, por fortuna no había guardias a la vista- tenemos suerte, ahora busquemos a los Three Lights... fueron acusados de complicidad

-No es de sorprender... -dijo con molestia- Seiya... ten cuidado por favor...

-Lo tendré bombón... no te preocupes -se acercó a ella para besar sus labios- también tengan cuidado...

-Ten cuidado mi amado Seiya, y por favor protejan a la pequeña dama... -acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Seiya- recuerda que ella es nuestra unión...

-Con mi vida las protegeré a ambas -sonrió disfrutando su caricia- te amo

-Te amo... -sonrió sutilmente, pues tenía miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar, siempre se exponía pero ahora sabía que de verdad había un verdadero riesgo-

-Y yo a ti te amo... -acaricio su mejilla- es hora de irme...

-Si... -asintió, tenía que ser fuerte por él, por su pequeña y por todos- cuando hayan podido con todo avísennos por favor... para saber que es mi momento...

-Así será -saco el comunicador que compartía con Uranus- nos vemos

-Vamos, ustedes conocen mejor el camino que yo... -Serena sonrió a la Reina antes de salir-

-Si vamos -salió de la habitación seguido de Neptune y de Serena-

Uranus los vio salir- Es hora de que se recueste majestad... -observo su vestido- creo que debimos cambiar el vestido hace días...

-No te preocupes Uranus... ese es el pretexto que puedes darle a Endimión, que Neptune fue a deshacerse de ese vestido...

-Es un buen pretexto, ¿dónde está el vestido? -lo busco con la mirada hasta verlo tirado en un rincón, se acercó a recogerlo para meterlo en el closet ocultándolo entre la ropa, y después cerrarlo- listo -se acercó a ella observando el oso sobre su ropa, y la sortija sobre el buró- temo que tendrá que quitarse ese osito, y volver a usar la sortija

Respiró profundamente antes de quitarse el pequeño oso y guardarlo bajo la almohada- Siento que esa sortija me quema... pero está bien, todo para que no sospeche nada...

-Es necesario majestad -extendió la sortija en la palma de su mano, para que la tomara- ¿en verdad dejo de amar al Rey?

-No es que lo haya dejado de amar de la noche a la mañana... -dijo suspirando sutilmente al recordar ese proceso que fue tan confuso para ella- lo amaba, viví demasiadas cosas con él, su muerte fue tan dolorosa para mí, que sentía que no podría vivir sin él pero durante ese tiempo en que suponía que estaba en Estados Unidos Seiya me enseño una parte de la vida que no conocía, fue como abrir mi mente a un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde yo solo era una chica común y corriente... y él me acepto tal cual soy...

-Debo admitir que... después de la batalla con galaxia... él lucia extraño... quizás debimos prestar más atención a esos detalles...

-Si, tal vez, conforme los meses pasaron me di cuenta que algo me hacía falta, y era más bien que alguien me faltaba, Seiya, hubo tantas veces que quise buscar la manera de contactarlo, pero... no me atreví porque tenía miedo, de reconocer lo que sentía por él, de no aceptaran que había dejado de amar a Darien, que mi corazón ya no era el mismo...

-Aun así no entiendo... ¿qué fue lo que cambio al Rey? -bajo la mirada- estoy confundida majestad no entiendo lo que sucede...

-Yo tampoco entiendo que le paso, se mostraba cordial conmigo pero yo sentía que ya no me amaba y no dije nada...

-Debimos darnos cuenta, pero si él cambio y dejo de amarla, ¿por qué siguió con esto?, sé que quizás pudo ser la misma razón que a usted, el futuro que ya habíamos visto y la pequeña dama... pero aun así...

-Uranus... -murmuró observándola- se sincera, ¿nos hubieran dejado tomar otro camino?

-Majestad... nosotras no conocíamos este futuro... nuestro único deseo... siempre fue el bienestar de la humanidad... no importando qué camino tomar... sé que somos testarudas... pero nadie mejor que usted nos conoce

-Entonces aunque les hubiéramos dicho que ya no queríamos este futuro no nos hubieran dejado tomar decisiones, después de todo lo único que siempre buscamos todas fue el bienestar del planeta...

-No ha dejado de ser despistada -sonrió- respóndame algo... ¿por qué protege la vía láctea?

-Porque es mi deber y deseo... -dijo con seguridad- aunque diría que es más bien mi deseo, proteger a cada ser vivo del universo...

Se puso de pie encaminándose hacía el ventanal- Que yo sea el deseo de proteger la vía láctea no tiene nada que ver con el amor que nuestra Reina pueda sentir, por lo tanto su corazón es libre de decidir a quién amar... no podría proteger algo tan importante si no protege su corazón... aún recuerdo que el deseo de nuestra Princesa por ser amiga de Sailors extrañas a nosotras fue lo que nos ayudó a tener alguien más que la protegiera... y ayudara en esa dura batalla

Se quedó callada contemplado a su Sailor- ¿Extrañas el nombre de Haruka Tenou?

-¿El nombre de Haruka? -sonrió hacía mucho que no era llamada de aquella forma- suena extraño volver a escucharlo

-¿Y no lo extrañas?

-Debo ser sincera... si majestad -observo el cielo sintiendo los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana-

-Yo igual, extraño llamar a mis amigas por sus nombres, que me llamen Serena, y él, Seiya fue el único que me siguió viendo como tal...

-Y usted a él... lo sigue llamando Seiya... aunque yo no le llamaría Seiya... seguramente no dejaría de llamarlo Kou

Sonrió sutilmente- Lo sé, pero para mí es Seiya, el hombre que amo, quiero que Serena ahora tenga la oportunidad de vivir como ella quiera, por sus propias decisiones

-Parece ser que esa joven aun no nos conoce ¿verdad?

-No, recuerdas ¿cuándo nos conocimos?

-Si... usted y venus pensaron que era un chico muy atractivo

Sonrió sonrojada- Tu tuviste la culpa, pero ella aun no llega a ese momento... si no me equivoco creo que esta por conocerte

-¿Usted cree que suceda igual?, no me molestaría ser confundida con un chico

-Supongo que te conocerá igual, la diferencia es que ya no te vera tan atractivo porque ya tendrá a Seiya...

-Eso quiere decir que parezco mucho más atractiva que el rey -aquella idea le divirtió-

Sonrió divertida- Supongo que sí...

-Seguro buscara que seamos amigas... espero que así sea

-Estoy segura que lo hará, eso sí, no dejes a Michiru cerca de Seiya cuando ella no este, porque se puede encelar...

-Eso sería muy divertido... pero entonces ahora ¿debería estar celosa? -se acercó sentándose en la cama-

-No, porqué él no es su Seiya es mío... y ya pase por esa etapa de celos y negación...

-¿Etapa de celos y negación?, ¿a qué se refiere alteza?

-Me negaba a creer que me había enamorado de alguien tan arrogante como Seiya y pensaba en que también se transformaba en chica y que posiblemente conocería a otros chicos... -dijo sonrojada-

-¿Chicos?, ¿lo dice por su faceta como Sailor?

-Si... lo digo por eso, volvió a su planeta y yo me quede aquí, hubo días que la imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas... pero al fin volvió y volvió por mí... -sonrió orgullosa-

-Si celaba mucho al Rey en su momento no me imagino como celaría a Fighter en su imaginación... o ahora que es su novio

Sonrió divertida- Creo que Serena sabe que Seiya solo la ama a ella aunque... -desvió la mirada- un poco de celos no estaría mal...

-Quizás... mientras confié en el... no creo que tengan mayor complicación... en cuanto a Michiru... no creo que tenga mayor problema con ella, no es su tipo -guiño un ojo a su reina-

-Ya lo creo que no... -sonrió- me da gusto poder platicar de esto contigo, pensé que no lo entenderías...

-Qué poca confianza majestad... no solo somos buenas cumpliendo nuestro deber... quizás somos testarudas y tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas... pero usted siempre se encargara de hacernos ver las cosas como son, y hacernos doblegar nuestra testarudez y orgullo...

-Tienes razón, en realidad fue también por cobardía, pero... -se encogió de hombros- creo que hemos aprendido las cosas y estoy segura que Serena no dejara que vuelvan a decidir por ella…

-Así será... aunque parecía muy tímida... cuando los atacamos... no sabía que la tiara lunar fuera tan fuerte -miro su mano lastimada-

-Mi primer poder, creo que después ya no lo volví a usar... -sonrió sutil- confió en que ella las cosas diferentes, siendo así creo que muchas cosas cambiaran...

-Sin duda... su primer poder... -sonrió- eso es... usted no necesita el poder del cristal de plata para transformarse...

-Mi primera transformación fue con un broche que Luna me dio...

-Pero si lo ve de este modo... el broche o las plumas solo son objetos para canalizar nuestro poder y pueda funcionar... usted es quien es, no por el cristal de plata

-¿A qué quieres llegar Haruka?

-Cada una de nosotras guarda en su interior el poder de su planeta guardián -sonrió al escuchar su nombre- si concentra su energía... quizás pueda lograr la transformación... el poder no es el cristal es usted

-Es una teoría muy interesante... -sonrió sutil- ¿crees que debería intentarlo?

-¿Por qué no?, es ahora cuando más necesitamos ese poder

Respiró profundamente- Tienes razón mi hija y el hombre que amo me necesitan...

-Muy bien entonces inténtelo, y concentre toda su energía y sus deseos... por fin regresa la Serena animosa que conocía

X-X

Seiya dio un salto esquivando un rayo de Diamante, el cual lo atacaba para la sorpresa de todos que se acercaban a los jardines donde habían escuchado ruido de batalla- Libere a Serena profesor

-¿Para qué? -volvió a enviar un rayo hacía él-

-¿Aun lo pregunta?, no me está dejando más remedio -frunció el ceño sin dudarlo saco su transformador- "Poder de lucha estelar transformación"

-Solo ten en cuenta que si me haces algo no volverán a verla...

-¿Y que garantía me da que no le hará nada? -colocando pose de batalla-

-Sencillo... ¿cómo voy a herir a la mujer que amo? -pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante-

-¿Entonces por qué su empeño en retenerla? 

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Endimión se acercó a ellos colocándose en medio- a que se debe esta batalla ¿dónde está mi futura esposa?

-Apártate esto no te incumbe -sin dudarlo Fighter lanzo su ataque golpeando al Rey-

-Está en un lugar seguro, lejos de ti y de ti también... -Dijo señalando a Darien-

-Como si tú no representaras un peligro -salto hacía el golpeándolo-

-No, porque yo la amo... -dijo evadiendo su golpe-

-Yo también la amo -se deslizo hacía el piso para barrer su pie y hacerlo caer-

Volvió la mirada hacía la torre donde yacía su esposa, tener demasiados intrusos cerca no era muy recomendable para él que debía seguir manteniendo en secreto el encarcelamiento de Fighter y el verdadero motivo de porque su esposa no despertaba.

Ambos continuaron peleando, durante un buen rato Diamante lanzaba rayos, y ella los esquivaba contraatacando con el láser de estrella fugaz, ambos parecían divertirse mas al ver que alguno que otro golpe era dirigido al Rey, algunos lograba esquivarlos y otros no tanto, uno de ellos le dio en la mano a Darien este comenzó a sangrar un poco, pero lo que vio fue lo que más le sorprendió, al ver que en la mano del Rey aparecía una cicatriz causante de esa herida.

Diamante también lo había notado, lo cual quería decir que el futuro estaba cambiando paulatinamente- 

-¡Basta! -grito Serena que llegaba cansada de haber corrido-

-Bombón -corrió hacía ella abrazándola antes que Diamante lo hiciera perdiendo su transformación- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?

-No... -correspondió a su abrazo algo desconcertada y por lo general no era muy buena para mentir o captar las cosas que ahora era distinto- yo... escape a tiempo... -dijo entre lo agitado de su respiración-

-Me alegro que estés bien -la abrazo más hacía el- estaba preocupado por ti

Aprovecho aquel abrazo para murmurarle- Ella está bien... -dijo fingiendo sollozos, después de todo para el Rey ella no era más que una chiquilla inofensiva y chillona- ya no quiero estar aquí...

-¿Lograste despertarla? -murmuró a su oído en voz baja aprisionándola más hacia él- tranquila bombón... yo estoy a tu lado

Asintió- Esta aguardando... -murmuró llorosa- 

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! -grito furioso Endimión- aléjate de ella...

-¿Por qué he de alejarme de mi novia? -subió su mirada seria y fría hacía el Rey-

-Porqué te lo ordeno yo, tu futuro Rey... -dijo Endimión apretando el puño sobre su espada-

-¿Futuro Rey? -observo a sus hermanos- lo siento yo solo sirvo a una persona

-Seiya... -murmuró preocupada abrazándose a él-

-Tranquila... no dejare que nos separen -fijo la mirada en el Rey que comenzaba a sacar su espada, sus hermanos se ponían en pose de batalla, de pronto Rini salió corriendo hacía ellos- 

-Seiya, Serena -sonrió al verlos mientras corría hacía ellos-

-Rini... -dijo Serena abriendo los brazos para recibirla-

Diamante observo como el Rey se dirigía directamente a ellos con la espada en la mano, actuó por instinto quizá de proteger también a aquella niña que corrió para tomarla en brazos rápidamente, a la primera que vio fue a Amy a la cual le entrego a la niña y la sujeto hacía ella- Es un buen cambio la heredera de Tokio de Cristal…

-Atrápenlo esta traicionando el pacto realizado -grito a los guardias al percatarse que se llevaba a la niña y a una de las Sailors del pasado-

Los guardias veían perplejos todo aquello, intentaron acercarse a él haciendo que Diamante se replegara contra la pared- ¿Quien ha traicionado a quien Rey Endimión? 

Serena vio como la niña intentaba soltarse- Rini, confía por favor...

Amy abrazaba a la niña con fuerza sin moverse del abrazo de Diamante. 

El Rey saco una de sus rosas lanzándolas directamente hacía él.

Gracias al poder de la luna negra había logrado desaparecer llevándose consigo a Amy y a la pequeña.

-Encuéntrenlo se ha llevado a mi hija, y ha traicionado la corona

Serena solo observo como todos comenzaban a dispersarse buscando a Diamante, al menos sabía que él no le haría daño ni Amy se lo permitiría- ¿De verdad le preocupa Rini Rey Endimión?

Se acerco a la pareja, apartando a Seiya de el con un solo golpe para tomarla del brazo- ¿Por qué lo dudas?, es mi hija es lógico que me preocupe por ella... quédate junto a mí... no necesitas estar todo el tiempo con tu protector

Miró a Seiya negando- No es mi protector, pero creo que... -bajo un poco la voz para que solo él escuchara- eso ya lo sabía ¿no majestad?

Frunció el ceño sujetándola hacía él- Claro... llévenselo -fijo su mirada seria en Seiya- dejara de ser tu protector... es mejor que lo olvides

-Darien... -volteo a verlo con ojos llorosos- me lastima...

Darien frunció el ceño acercándose- Majestad... no sé lo que está pasando o por que quiera encarcelar a este hombre... -volvió su mirada hacía Seiya- pero no me parece que lastime de esa forma a la que será su Reina en el futuro...

Aflojo un poco el agarre- Tienes razón, pero te recomendaría que no la dejaras a solas con este tipo... confió en ti Darien...

Tomo la mano de Serena- Seguiré sus consejos majestad...

-Bien, quédate con ella... -dijo observando con una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción- 

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya, tan solo le murmuró un "estaré bien" y una mirada que le dijera que lo amaba-.

Seiya se quedó observando cómo se alejaba con Darien regresando junto a las Sailors.

-¿A dónde vamos Darien? -pregunto tocando el área donde el Rey la había lastimado, si eso hacía con ella delante de todos no quería imaginarse como se comportaba con la Reina-

No respondió tan solo camino alejándose un poco- Majestad... ¿nos puede llevar a donde duerme la Reina?, si es verdad que Sailor Moon puede despertarla será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes y volver a nuestra época

-Por supuesto que los llevare... -dijo con seriedad- aunque dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo...

-Si duda de su capacidad... ¿entonces por qué no han traído?, ¿por qué mando a su hija a buscarla?

-"Porque él no la mando, no quería que se recuperara" -pensó Serena solo dejándose guiar- 

-Porque tenía que ver con mis propios ojos si es que era verdad que ese protector había logrado separarlos... yo fui quien te envió esos sueños Darien, porque quería fortalecer su amor, pero jamás pensé que ella fuera tan débil para dejarse engañar por alguien como Seiya...

Fijo la mirada en el Rey y después en Seiya- Me parece algo exagerado hacernos venir... si la Princesa se casara con usted ¿no es así?

-Contigo Darien... -corrigió- ustedes se casaran...

-Si es así... -volvió su mirada a Serena abrazándola hacía él- si no requiere nuestra ayuda para despertar a su esposa... ¿por qué nos mandó a llamar entonces?

-Claro que quiero que mi esposa despierte, solo no quiero que comentan los mismos errores... -dijo con un semblante de tristeza- cuando menos me di cuenta ese tipo se interpuso entre nosotros...

Guardo silencio, observándolo detenidamente- Vayamos a ver a la Reina...

Serena necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Darien, ahora teniéndolos juntos se daba cuenta de las diferencias que había, la mirada del Rey era vacía, mientras que Darien aun la veía quizá con cariño, no estaba del todo perdido.

-Es por aquí... -dijo señalando el largo pasillo que los llevaría hacía la recamara donde descansaba la Reina-

Las demás Sailors asintieron siguiendo el camino que les indicaba el Rey, Taiki y Yaten ayudaban a su hermano, ya tendrían tiempo de saber que sucedía. 

-Se llevaron a Amy... –murmuró Lita con tristeza e impotencia- debemos hacer algo para recuperarlas y no quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-No se preocupen, los encontraran, no hay muchos lugares donde ese tipo se esconda... además tiene a mi mas preciado tesoro... -dijo el Rey continuando con su camino-

-Aun así, Lita tiene razón no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –Dijo Mina también preocupada-

Oculto una mueca de fastidio cuando las escucho, había olvidado lo insolentes que eran- No estoy cruzado de brazos, ya han ido en su búsqueda, pero si gustan puede ir también ustedes...

-Vayan ustedes... me quedare con Serena –Dijo Rei a lo que todas se miraron entre si- estaremos con contacto

-Chicos... vayan con ellas, necesitaran ayuda –Dijo Seiya respondiendo a la pregunta callada de sus hermanos, de esa forma los cuatro se separaron del grupo para ir en busca de su amiga y de la pequeña-

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer? -pregunto Serena fingiendo tenerle temor al Rey-

-Si supiera como despertarla ya lo habría hecho -dijo Endimión un tanto malhumorado-

-No creo que deba hablarle así a Serena... -dijo Rei con seriedad al ver aquel hombre frio en que se había convertido Darien-  
-En realidad no se ve preocupado, ni por la Reina ni por su hija... -dijo Serena sujetando la camisa de Darien-

-¿En verdad desea despertar a la Reina?, ¿por qué luce tan tranquilo?, si yo fuera usted estaría mas que preocupado, y no estaría tan tranquilo... dijo que fui yo que la lastime... ¿qué fue lo que hice exactamente?

Se detuvo volteando a verlo- Tu protector... -dijo con sarcasmo- la sumergiste en ese sueño tan solo porque te rechazo, nunca soportaste que se casara conmigo...

Sonrió ligeramente- ¿En verdad tengo tanto poder para hacer eso?, no sabía que fuera tan poderoso -respondió a su sarcasmo-

-Se ve que no has despertado como el verdadero Fighter... -sonrió con ironía- aun eres un simple protector, incapaz de protegerla... así que estas aquí solo para que veas que el odio que le tienes a la Reina por un amor no correspondido nos trajo a este momento... quiero que veas lo que ocasionaras, el sufrimiento de la Reina...

Presiono su puño, sabia la verdad, lo había visto, aun así se tensó con impotencia.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver aquella reacción- Si... así es como deben ser las cosas, tú detrás de tu princesa, protegiéndola mientras ella va del brazo del príncipe de la tierra, siempre ha sido así y así seguirá siendo... 

Serena solo veía con impotencia como el Rey ofendía al hombre que amaba, deseaba gritarle, reprocharle que hubiera sido él el causante de todo, y que no volvería con Darien, pero no podía, aun no.

Darien, no entendía a qué se refería, ¿por qué odiaba tanto al hombre que caminaba detrás de ellos?, si quizás sentía en su interior rechazo hacía él, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, tan solo hizo una mueca, mientras caminaban.

-Es aquí... -dijo colocándose frente a la recamara, abriendo las puertas para dejarlos entrar- Uranus... ¿y Neptune? -pregunto al ver que estaba sola de pie junto a la ventana, volteo a ver a su esposa que lucía como lo esperaba, durmiendo-

-Majestad -al verlo entrar hizo una reverencia- fue a deshacerse del vestido ensangrentado...

-Bien... -dijo acercándose a la Reina a la cual acaricio su mejilla- esto es lo que Fighter le hizo a nuestra hermosa soberana... 

Serena hizo un gesto fue como si pudiera tocarla también a ella.

Seiya se acercó sorprendido al verla dormir, era sumamente hermosa, tan hermosa como su bombón- Yo... no pude haberle hecho esto...

-Claro que lo hiciste... -dijo con molestia tomando la mano de su esposa- te escuche pidiéndole que huyera contigo, y ella te rechazo, eso te lleno de coraje, de celos... y le hiciste esto...

-Majestad... ¿qué está sucediendo? –Uranus se acercó al joven Seiya pidiendo una clara explicación-

-Este tipo se convertirá en Fighter, y su amor no correspondido...

Uranus le dirigió una mirada a cada uno de los presentes hasta la joven princesa- ¿Ha venido a despertar a la reina?

Asintió temerosa, pues aunque ya la había visto seguía despertando cierto miedo, parecía demasiado enérgica-. 

-Anda Princesa intentando... –dijo Endimión sujetando la mano de su esposa-

-Vamos Serena... inténtalo -la animo Rei con una sonrisa para darle confianza-

-Si... -dijo soltándose por fin de Darien, se acercó hasta el pie de la cama tomando su broche que ahora estaba vacío, el cristal lo había escondido, así que no habría ninguna reacción, sujeto el broche con fuerza entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos-

Endimión la observaba con atención, aquel cristal era demasiado débil contra la energía que desprendía la rosa que estaba dentro de la Reina, lo cual a su parecer sería imposible que ella despertara.

Todos observaron con atención, no había respuesta alguna, nada sucedía, Seiya desvió su mirada del soberano que no dejaba de mirarlo forma inquisidora, tenía ganas de plantarse frente a él, y desenmascararlo frente a todos.

Respiró cansada- No puedo... -dijo con tristeza-

-El cristal de plata que tienes es demasiado débil para contrarrestar el poder que Fighter utilizo para hacerla caer en esta situación... –Dijo con pesar volviendo la mirada a su esposa-

-No... -dijo con los ojos llorosos- yo quiero ayudarla, y no puedo... -no soporto la mirada del Rey que termino saliendo de aquella habitación ante el fracaso que representaba no haber podido ayudar a la Reina-

Seiya intento ir detrás de ella cuando la vio salir, pero fue detenido por Uranus que lo sujeto con fuerza momento que Darien aprovecho para salir detrás de ella.

Aquellas lágrimas no eran del todo falsas, sabía que el Rey estaría furioso cuando viera que la Reina había despertado, y ni que decir de qué ahora todos sabrían la verdad, se recargo en un pilar lejos de aquella recamara.

Darien se acercó a ella- ¿Serena te encuentras bien? -murmuró posando su mano sobre el hombro-

-Darien... ¿de verdad quieres llegar a esto? -pregunto observando hacía el jardín, una fuente similar a la del palacio del milenio de plata-

Se quedó callado no sabiendo que decir, se sentía demasiado confundido.

-¿Quieres convertirte en ese tipo de Rey? -volteo a verlo- ¿de verdad crees que Fighter fue capaz de hacer eso?

-No lo he tratado ni lo conozco lo suficiente como para abogar por él...

-Pues yo sí, y Seiya o Fighter serían incapaces de hacerme daño... -dijo con los ojos llorosos- he visto lo que el Rey Endimión ha sido capaz de hacer, por favor Darien debes creerme...

Desvió su mirada triste de ella- ¿Que has visto?, si aún tienes confianza en mí... si aún existe esa confianza dime ¿qué está pasando?

-Aun confió en ti Darien... -dijo recargándose en el pilar- cuando aún éramos el príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna, Fighter ya estaba conmigo, era mi protector, pero más que eso era mi amigo, por él fue que conocí al príncipe de la tierra, y me enamore, ni tu ni yo lo recordábamos porque mi madre impidió que recordáramos todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, Fighter, Maker y Healer y quizá algunos otros más, pero sobre todo Fighter, porque simplemente quería evitar que él sufriera, porque él me amaba en el milenio de plata y yo nunca me di cuenta... pero Endimión, él... lo sabía y por algo lo mando asesinar...

-¿Qué? -aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- pero... yo no sería capaz de eso...

-Lo sé... por eso es que confió en ti, porque no eres como Endimión ni como el Rey... eres tu Darien, Fighter murió por protegerme de Endimión pero no sé por qué, y ahora el Rey fue quien había mandado aquellos esqueletos siempre con el mismo objetivo eliminar a Seiya, nuevamente...

Llevo la mano a su cabeza un tanto consternado, ante aquello que le revelaban- Es... imposible... por qué... si yo te amo... y... simplemente es imposible de creer ¿por qué?, eso no sería parte de protegerte... si es tu protector... si es mi rival ¿por qué jugaría de esa forma?

Se acercó para tomarlo de la mano para tranquilizarlo- Hay algo que aún no descubrimos, Darien, confió en ti porque sé que no me lastimarías al menos no apropósito, pero el Rey, él si lo haría y lo hizo... fue él quien sumergió a la Reina en ese estado, porque se dio cuenta que ella tenía una relación con Fighter y pensaban huir...

-Es insólito lo que me estás diciendo Serena... ¿por qué haría algo así? por qué... -cerro sus ojos recordando las manos de él y de ella unidas-

-Porque se aman, porque Fighter volvió por ella, se conocieron en el pasado, en realidad un año más y yo hubiera conocido a Seiya, pero la presencia de Rini acelero las cosas, ella hizo que Seiya y yo nos conociéramos antes, que me enamorara mucho antes de él... -dijo con cierta precaución de que se molestara-

-Ya basta Serena... no me tortures de esta manera... ya basta... -dio media vuelta-

-Darien... -murmuró llorosa- lo siento, pero es la verdad, te amé y aun te quiero...

-Ya no quiero saber más... ya no quiero saber... no quiero saber por qué te enamoraste de él de la noche a la mañana -camino de regreso a la habitación-

-Darien por favor, escúchame... -lo siguió tomándolo de la mano- dime, ¿de verdad quieres lastimarme ahora?

-¿Qué quieres que haga si de pronto siento que estoy perdiendo lo único que iluminaba mi vida?, ¿quieres que apoye a ese sujeto que apareció de la nada?, cuando yo lo único que pretendía era protegerte

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que fui yo quien te convirtió en esa persona que es el Rey?, fría, con la mirada llena de odio... capaz de lastimar a la mujer que supuestamente ama, dime Darien, ¿soy yo quien acabara con el Darien bueno?

Guardo silencio, se sentía confundido, sintiendo un taladro en su interior- ¿Crees que tengo la respuesta a algo que aún no me ocurre?

-Sé que no, pero... -lo soltó suavemente bajando la mirada- lo siento, yo, no pensé que mis sentimientos cambiarían, yo de verdad lo lamento, solo no quiero que te vuelvas como él, porque sé que tu jamás intentarías asesinar a nadie...

-¿Crees en mi tanto como crees en él?

-¿En él? -pregunto confundida-

Hizo una ligera mueca- Si ya veo que crees en mí -sin esperar más reanudo su camino para volver a la habitación-

-Darien, creo en ti, por eso te conté todo... -se acercó cerrándole el paso- siempre he creído en ti, pero no hay comparación entre ustedes, los dos significan mucho para mí, y no quiero perder a alguien como tu...

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres perder?

-A ti... -dijo con sinceridad- porque aunque ya no este contigo me sigues importando...

-Lamento si por querer protegerte te perdí... no era lo que deseaba... pero tampoco quería que te pasara algo

-Lo sé y ahora lo entiendo, no sé qué más decirte, de verdad Darien, quiero que sigas siendo tú, quiero seguir llamándote Darien siempre...

-Tengo mucho que pensar... -trato de sonreír aunque le era imposible, tan solo acaricio su mejilla-

-Está bien Darien... -dijo observándolo- lo lamento...

-Volvamos... y no digas nada ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió tratando de sonreírle comenzando a caminar para volver a la habitación.

Camino de vuelta a la habitación, observo a la Reina, y después a Serena, ¿habría sido capaz de hacerle algo así?, detuvo su mirada en el Rey.

-Como se dieron cuenta es imposible despertarla... -dijo Endimión contemplado a su esposa-

-¿Que podemos hacer para despertarla majestad? –Rei se acercó decidida y segura hacía él-

-Nada... hasta que no encontremos a Fighter para saber qué fue lo que hizo, porque no creo que este jovencito sepa algo...

-¿Y tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar?, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré para que despierte a la reina –Dijo Rei tratando de ayudar-

-No lo sé, huyo después de hacerle esto... como un cobarde... -dijo volteando a ver a Seiya-

-Yo jamás huiría... primero muerto -refunfuño, Uranus lo sostenía por la espalda amenazándolo con su espada-

-¿No lo hiciste antes? -sonrió con ironía acercándose a él quedando frente a frente- aquella tarde en la azotea de la preparatoria, deseabas quedarte con ella... y al final solo te fuiste... el amor te hace un cobarde...

-Aun no hago eso... yo no soy ningún cobarde... -como pudo se liberó del agarre de Uranus- y te lo puedo demostrar

-¿Cómo? -lo observo fijamente llevando la mano hacía la empuñadura de su espada-

Cerro sus ojos tomando la forma de guerrero- Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte... no permitiré que sigas haciéndola llorar a cada momento

Sonrió aún más- ¿Así que has despertado?, ahora lo recuerdas ¿todo?

-A la perfección -frunció el ceño- y te aseguro que no vas a conseguir tus objetivos

-Sal de aquí... -dijo desenfundando su espada- te quiero lejos de mi esposa, lejos de Serena, ve... ella y Darien están juntos… -señalo como Serena estaba junto a Darien-

-¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir? –hizo aparecer una espada de luz- mientras viva no le harás daño

-¡Majestad! -grito uno soldado entrando rápidamente deteniéndose de golpe- han liberado a los prisioneros...

-¿Quien los ha liberado? -grito guardando su espada-

-No lo sabemos... -dijo inclinándose ante su mirada molesta- 

-¡¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?! -grito furioso- ve a capturar a los prisioneros...

Seiya guardo silencio observo a Serena fijamente.

-¡Uranus! llévate a este sujeto fuera de mi vista... ya me encargare de él más tarde, y asegúrate de que los prisioneros no escapen son traidores a la corona

Darien había dado un paso atrás, contemplaba con cierto recelo lo que aquel hombre hacía y decía, a su llegada se había comportado amable y cortes y ahora de pronto, amenazaba la vida de alguien, vociferaba sin descanso y si aquella mirada llena de frialdad y odio.

Rei no apartaba su mirada del Rey, ¿en que se había convertido el hombre que tanto amaba?, llevo la mano a su boca ahogando un grito de desesperación- Darien... ese no puede ser... -murmuraba con dolor-

-¿Tan pronto te vas a destapar?, en el pasado fuiste aún más inteligente Endimión... dime ¿serás tú quien me mate o se lo pedirás a alguien más?

Volteo con furia a verlo volviendo a sacar su espada colocándola a su lado- Tan impertinente como siempre... -dijo con un gesto serio-

Seiya sonrió con arrogancia- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Había escuchado todo, se había controlado solo porque aún no sentía que ese fuera el momento, pero escuchar aquella discusión entre Endimión y al que reconoció era Seiya de joven abrió los ojos, su esposo estaba de espaldas, hizo una seña para que nadie dijera nada se incorporó y camino lentamente hacía él pasando a un lado deteniéndose entre él y Seiya.

-Hola... Endimión... -dijo al alzar la vista hacía él-

-¿Serenity?, pero... -volvió su mirada hacía ella era su esposa- ¿cómo?

-El amor... me hizo fuerte... -dijo con seriedad- ¿no te da gusto verme?

Endimión se incorporó guardando su espada- Claro que me da gusto verte amada esposa

-¿De verdad? -sonrió ligeramente, llevo la mano hacía atrás tomando la mano de Seiya- supongo que entonces a Seiya le dará mucho más gusto...

-¿Por qué habría de darle gusto?, si fue el quien te lastimo -frunció el ceño al ver sus manos heridas- ya que has despertado, ya pueden regresar a su época ya no son necesarios aquí

-¿Donde esta Fighter? -pregunto volviendo a su semblante serio-

-Huyo como el cobarde que es

-¿Huyo?, no se iría sin mí... o sin... -guardo silencio al notar la tensión en el rostro de Endimión- Fighter jamás huiría... -dio un paso hacía atrás empujando suavemente ha Seiya- tu sabes que no lo haría...

Endimión sonrió de lado observándola- Será mejor que te alejes de él... fue un error aceptar que fuera tu protector pero tiene remedio

Seiya sentía el calor de la Reina, era igual que el de su bombón no había duda en eso, respiraba profundamente, los presentes no apartaba la mirada de la pareja que ahora discutía.

-¿Y si no me alejo de él que? -dijo fijando la mirada en la de él- ¿que se supone que vas a hacer ahora?, ¿crees que te voy a dejar lastimar a Seiya?, estas equivocado Endimión... lo protegeré aun si es con mi vida

-No volveré a repetirlo Serenity aléjate de él... no es más que un estorbo, todo sería diferente si no te hubieras enamorado de él... si siguieras amándome con el mismo fervor de hace tiempo -se acercó a ella sin inmutarse-

-Pero me enamore y no me arrepiento... -dijo dando otro paso hacía atrás, miro de reojo a Uranus- tú te encargaste de desaparecer ese amor, y ahora solo vivo por él y para mi hija... así que, Endimión, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Seiya...

Uranus entendió su mirada sin dudarlo se acercó interponiendo su espada- Majestad... yo me encargare de ellos

Ese momento fue suficiente para tomar con fuerza la mano de Seiya y llevarlo con ella, se giró tan rápido que ni siquiera escucho la voz de Endimión si es que había hablado, salió de la habitación corriendo con Seiya.

Darien observo con detenimiento, sin dudarlo tomo las manos de Rei y de Serena para correr lejos de esa habitación, había mucho que pensar ante lo que acababa de presenciar, pero ese no era el mejor momento Uranus salió detrás de ellos o sabía que intenciones podría tener esa Sailor y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado, lo que queríamos que fuera un fic corto pues se alargó un poco, pero es que con esta pareja es difícil detenerse cuando la inspiración llega :P en fin esperamos que les siga gustando y que nos sigan soportando por un buen tiempo, ya saben cualquier queja, comentario, duda etc., nos lo pueden decir, ahora si nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por seguir esta historia, cuídense, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	11. El Sacrificio

**DECISIONES**

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL SACRIFICIO**

Había corrido sin detenerse, conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano, no se le había dificultado correr por entre los pasillos hasta que llego al jardín, paso algunos senderos y se adentró en uno que no era visible, se aseguró que nadie los viera y separo algunas ramas, aquel era uno de los sitios donde se veía con Fighter cuando no podían ir al claro de luna, respiró cansada de haber corrido y fue entonces que noto la mano de Seiya entre la suya la cual soltó suavemente. 

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo así... ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien majestad pero… -volvió su mirada buscando alguien mas- pensé que Serena vendría detrás de nosotros me pareció escucharla correr junto con los demás...

-Ella estará bien, mi fiel Uranus la protegerá... -dijo caminando por el jardín tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración-

-¿Uranus? -la observo detenidamente- pero si ella quiso atacarme además tiene demasiada fuerza

-No pensabas que demostraría mi as bajo la manga ¿o sí? -pregunto divertida-

-¿Su as bajo la manga? -murmuró confundido- majestad yo... -se hinco ante ella-

-Pero ¿qué haces? -pregunto tomándolo de los hombros para hacer que se pusiera de pie- no hagas eso... estamos solos no es necesario tanto protocolo...

Se sonrojo al ver su bello rostro- Es usted... sumamente hermosa...

-Gracias... -Sonrió sutilmente- tu eres muy lindo, definitivamente el Seiya que me enamoro...

Se sonrojo ante sus palabras- ¿Cree que solo soy lindo?

-Sí, y como te diste cuenta cuando crezcas te verás no solo lindo, si no atractivo y seductor...

-¿Es que ahora no soy tan atractivo y seductor? -sus palabras lo hicieron enrojecer aun más, no evitando sonreír-

-Sí, lo eres, pero créeme que en unos años descubrirás el poder que tiene que seas atractivo y lo perdidamente enamorada que estaré de ti... -no lo pudo evitar llevo la mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla, era Seiya, el mismo, él mismo que la había enamorado-

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando su caricia, no evitándolo llevando sus manos hacía las de ella para disfrutar más de su contacto.

-¿Me amas? -murmuró contemplando su semblante, ese gesto siempre le había gustado, sentir sus manos guiando sus caricias y la relajación en su rostro-

-Si... con toda mi alma...

No lo pudo controlar, aquel deseo por besarlo, estaba consciente de que no era su Seiya, el padre de su hija, pero eran tan similares, tan iguales que era como si estuviera él ahí junto a ella, en uno de los tantos momentos en que se veían a escondidas, se inclinó hacia él dándole una suave caricia con sus labios buscando sentir más allá.

Sentir sus labios, fue como un toque electrizante que recorrió todo su ser, sabía que no era su Serena, pero era la misma calidez, la mismas sensaciones que despertaba en él, que no dudo en corresponder a sus labios, y disfrutar de ellos.

Lentamente volvió aquel suave roce en un verdadero beso, uno como los que estaba acostumbrada a darle a su protector, a su Seiya, rodeo su cuello y sintió la misma dulce sensación de siempre.

Rodeo su cintura sintiendo la suave tela de su vestido, su figura aun más desarrollada, sus besos mucho más intensos, sabía que no podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Poco a poco pauso sus besos, había sido lindo besarlo, con el tiempo sabía que llegaría un día que Serena deseara más que un simple beso, eso lo aprenderían los dos al mismo tiempo- Así es como debes besarme en el futuro... -murmuró aun entre sus labios para en seguida besar su mejilla-

Su rostro estaba colorado, nervioso, sonrió ligeramente- Gracias... por enseñarme... le aseguro que... así lo hare...

-Eso espero... -se separó de él- debo decir que también fue una pequeña venganza... -sonrió sutilmente, pudo percibir el aroma de siempre, flores, loción, mezclado con el aroma de su armadura, la misma esencia de Fighter-

-Entonces será una venganza completa si me permite besarla delante de mi otro yo

-Justo lo que esperaba que dijeras... -sonrió aun mas- no cambies Seiya, solo enamora y ama más a Serena, el amor a veces no es eterno si no se alimenta día a día...

-¿Me puede dar algún consejo para alimentarlo?, porque sabe no quisiera que algún día dejara de amarme, ni yo de amarla

-Siempre se un amigo para ella, un buen novio, un buen amante, si eso también te servirá en un futuro, pero sobre todo un hombre que la respete y la apoye, que le brinde un abrazo protector pero también que le de la libertad que necesita, las mujeres somos complicadas, y aun mas yo, que quiero todo a la vez, pero encontraras el equilibrio perfecto para demostrarme todo tu amor...

-Suena complicado -sonrió un tanto divertido- pero creo que sé a qué se refiere

-Cómo se conocieron antes de tiempo y han tenido un noviazgo creo que será más fácil para ustedes, pero no por eso quiere decir que todo será bueno, puedo llegar a ser celosa y tu también, ten cuidado con las chicas que conozcas, y cuando sean famosos cuídate de una chica que es la fan número uno de su club de fans, tratara de molestar a Serena...

-¿Eso le sucedió a usted?

-Mmm solo un poco... -sonrió sutilmente- creo que no debería decirte esto, solo disfruta de tu relación con Serena, ella te ama, lo sé porque yo amo a Fighter con todo el corazón...

-Disfrutare cada día a su lado majestad... téngalo por seguro, la hare muy feliz

-Lo sé, lo harás... solo una cosa... deberás hacer que estudie mucho, y nada de querer casarse antes de tiempo o de querer adelantar el nacimiento de la pequeña dama...

-Actualmente... es la de las mejores de su clase y está al nivel de Amy -guiño un ojo-

-Eso es perfecto... los otros dos puntos no los olvides... -dijo sonriendo sutil-

-No los olvidare, gracias guardare estos valiosos consejos que me ha dado

-Y sobre la venganza... creo que si podría dejar que lo hicieras...

-Gracias, por que deje decirle que mi otro yo beso a mi Serena

-Lo sé, Serena me lo dijo... -camino alejándose un poco de él tomando asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol- pero eso sirvió para curar a mi Fighter...

-Si... el cristal de plata reacciono, mientras la besaba... y de pronto sus heridas habían sanado -la observo detenidamente- parece que tendremos una batalla difícil...

-Endimión esta corrompido por el odio y la venganza, hay una fuerza oscura detrás de todo esto, si no entonces no nos hubiera podido tener rehenes a mí de ese sueño y a Fighter... -desvió la mirada- ¿de verdad estaba muy mal?

-Si Diamante no nos hubiera guiado hasta él...ahora quizá ya estaría muerto... aunque parece que se divertía burlándose del Rey cuando lo visitaba... no sé cómo tenía la fuerza para hacerlo

Sonrió sutilmente- Dejaría de ser Seiya si no saliera a relucir su arrogancia... a veces me pregunto ¿por qué me enamore de él?

Sonrió- Quizás porque es uno de mis encantos naturales... sabe... -se sonrojó un poco- Serena no ha dejado de burlarse de mi... y por lo que veo mi otro yo no ha dejado de burlarse del Rey por ese motivo

-¿Por qué motivo? -pregunto curiosa-

-Pues, es que... es un tanto vergonzoso... dígame... mi parte femenina... ¿alguna vez pensó que era atractiva para atraer a los hombres?

No pudo evitar sonreír- Mmm en realidad no lo pensé, solo debo admitir que sí, eras muy hermosa como chica...

-Pues... es que... el ex novio de bombón me regalo flores... y Diamante no apartaba la mirada de mi -confesar aquello lo hizo apenarse aún mas-

La sonrisa se convirtió en una suave carcajada- ¿Darien hizo eso?

-Si... después Serena no paraba de reír

Así como ella tampoco en ese momento, al imaginarse a Darien como Tuxedo Mask entregarle rosas a Fighter- Lo siento, es que es... tan divertido...

-Y eso que no lo vio

-Me hubiera encantado verlo... -dijo sonriendo aun-

-Cuando encontramos a mi otro yo... se puso de pie como pudo y dijo "que vienes a regalarme más flores", debió pensar que era el Rey, hasta de mí mismo me burlo

-Ven... -palmeo el césped a su lado indicándole que se sentara junto a ella-

-Yo... -se acercó lentamente a ella un tanto dudoso-

-Anda toma asiento, ¿o es acaso que me tienes miedo? -pregunto sonriendo sutil-

Se sonrojo sentándose a su lado- No es eso... es solo que... me pone nervioso

Enarco una ceja y sonrió- Vaya por lo general eres tu quien me pone nerviosa, no al revés... ¿y por qué te pongo nervioso?

-Quizás siempre me pone nervioso, pero... la mayoría de las veces logro ocultarlo solo que ahora es diferente...

-¿Y que es diferente? -lo contemplo un momento para luego subir la mano y acariciar su cabello-

-Quizás... su belleza tan deslumbrante... mi bombón es bella y hermosa… pero ahora sé que lo será aún más...

-Tu bombón aun es una adolescente... -sonrió sutilmente- yo ya soy una mujer... recuéstate...

-¿Majestad? -se sonrojo ante su petición-

-Así... -lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que colocara la cabeza en sus piernas-

Sonrió- Es bastante cómoda esta posición -murmuró al sentir sus piernas como almohada-

-Sí, sabía que te gustaría... -sonrió acariciando su cabello- Seiya, quizá te parezca un poco extraño que estemos en un momento así, pero créeme que el enfrentamiento con Endimión no será fácil y solo quiero que tengas un momento de relajación antes de que todo suceda...

-¿Cree que todo salga bien?, debo admitir que tengo miedo...

-Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando confíes que así será... dime... ¿Darien te ha lastimado?

-¿Qué Darien? -bromeo un poco-

-Si... lo vi junto a Serena, aún conserva ese lado humano, pude sentirlo... ¿ha intentado hacerte algo?

-No… pero... hace unos días... -respiro profundamente- no se lo he comentado a nadie aun...

-¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunto deslizando las manos por su cabello igual de suave que el de Fighter-

-Me pidió que me alejara de ella...

-Bueno es comprensible, Darien la quería, bueno la quiere aun, pero ella ya no, así que no la puede obligar ni a ti de separarse... ¿o sí?

-Yo no pienso alejarme de ella solo porque él lo quiera así... yo la quiero... y solo me alejaría si ella decidiera volver con él por qué en verdad lo ame

-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse... -con el dedo índice recorrió su frente, pasando por su nariz hasta sus labios, algo que siempre hacía con Fighter solo porque le gustaba hacerlo- ella te ama y no te dejara... al menos no por Darien...

-¿Y por Diamante? -cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias dejándose invadir por completo de esa tranquilidad-

-No, tampoco por él... -murmuró- es atractivo pero mi corazón solo puede amar a un solo hombre...

-Note que Fighter y él se llevan muy bien...

-Ambos pelearon pero al final se dieron cuenta que lo hacían por lo mismo, bueno al final... -sonrió sutil- primero Diamante quería el Cristal de Plata pero también me quería a mí y obviamente Fighter no iba a permitir que obtuviera nada de lo que buscaba...

-¿Por qué quería el cristal de plata?, ¿cómo fue que de ser enemigos ahora él lo arriesga todo por usted?

-El Cristal lo necesitaba para poder crear un nuevo hogar, y lo arriesga todo por mí, porque se enamoró... -se encogió de hombros- debo parecerte muy vanidosa ¿no?

-¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien tan hermosa como usted? -sonrió ligeramente- sabe... viniendo del mismo lado se esperaría mas que Darien lo diese todo por su felicidad y no actuara de forma tan egoísta...

-Lo hizo en su momento, pero a veces el amor es tan... complicado, yo sé que algo cambio a Darien pero no sé qué fue...

-Yo no veo cambio a alguno a como solía ser en el milenio de plata...

Sonrió- Darien era cariñoso a su modo... no todos demostramos amor de la misma forma

-No me refiero a eso... si no que el Rey y el príncipe de la tierra son exactamente igual...

-Ah... bueno... algo debió pasar, mientras fue Darien era... cálido, ahora ya no...

-Pero el príncipe nunca fue cálido... al menos me queda claro que para el príncipe y el Rey Endimión siempre he sido un estorbo...

-¿Y por qué será Seiya? -acaricio su barbilla-

-Ahora por el amor que los une... y en el pasado... por mi constante vigilancia

-Si... -sonrió tomándolo de la mejilla para hacer que se alzara un poco- los celos y el ansia de poder no son una buena combinación

-¿Usted sabe cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Poder controlar el poder del cristal de plata... y solo lo puede hacer si yo así lo deseo...

-Pero, ¿por qué motivo?

-No lo sé... -se acercó lentamente a él-

Su respiración se aceleró, al sentir su cercanía junto a su corazón.

-Oye tú tienes a tu propio bombón...

-Fighter... -murmuró la Reina sonriendo sutilmente tan solo alejándose un poco del rostro del joven Seiya- has venido...

Se cruzo de brazos observándola, al igual que sus hermanos y Sailor Neptune- Claro conseguimos liberar a mis hermanos... solo faltan las Sailors... si siguen brindando su energía al castillo... temo que no sobrevivan

-Lo harán... el cristal de plata ahora puede dar su energía... -soltó a Seiya y extendió su mano para que la ayudaran a ponerse de pie-

Seiya joven se incorporó y ayudo a la Reina a ponerse en pie- Creo que es hora -la acerco hacía él- muchas gracias majestad... disfruté mucho este momento

-Si yo igual, fue agradable conversar contigo... -sonrió sutil acercándose a Fighter- ¿no te da gusto verme fuera de esa habitación?

-¿Que si me da gusto?, pero que pregunta bombón, ansiaba verte fuera de esa habitación tan asfixiante

-Me alegra, es solo que te muestras un tanto... serio...

-Esta celoso majestad –Seiya sonrió al ver su oportunidad- ¿me daría permiso para completar la venganza que le comente?

-Ah sí claro... -sonrió volteando a ver al joven Seiya-

-¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando? ni se te ocurra hacerlo -se exalto al ver que él se acercaba a su Reina, para besar sus labios-

No lo dudo, volvió a abrazarse de su cuello dejando ahora que fuera él quien la besara.

Seiya sin dudarlo beso sus labios, acercándola hacía él, sin duda su calidez y todo era igual a lo de su amada bombón.

Ahora era ella quien lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que el primero que le había dado, una última lección.

Se dejo llevar por esa intensidad, correspondiendo de la misma forma a lo lejos escuchaba a su yo futuro hacer rabietas.

Después de algunos instantes más se separó de él sonriéndole- Lección aprendida joven Seiya... sin duda alguna...

-Agradezco las lecciones que me ha dado el día de hoy, ha sido un momento muy fructífero -hizo una reverencia ante ella tomando su mano para besarla- los pondré en practica

-Eso espero, así siempre estaré feliz... -sonrió volteando a ver a Fighter-

Hizo un puchero- Debo suponer que es mi castigo por besar a la joven Serena ¿no es así?

-Así es... lo entendiste a la perfección... -se acercó a él- pero al final eres tu...

Aun con un puchero- Y tú eres ella...

-Así es, pero creo que notaste la diferencia ¿no? -se acercó tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos-

-Si... -sonrió acariciando su mejilla- aún les falta mucho

-Sí, pero créeme que Seiya es un buen aprendiz...

-Si lo he notado -se acercó besando su mejilla- ¿y la pequeña dama dónde está?

-Ese tipo arrogante, el tal Diamante se la llevo, junto con Amy Mizuno... -dijo Yaten que aún le sorprendía ver a Seiya en dos versiones distintas-

-Entonces las dos están a salvo... -dijo la Reina poniéndose seria- seguramente Endimión debe estarnos buscando...

-¿Que sucedió?, escuche mucho alboroto –pregunto Fighter curioso-

-Tuvimos que crear una distracción, pero cuando llego Serena, Endimión estaba más que molesto... por eso Diamante rapto a Rini y a Amy... -dijo Seiya- pero tal parecía que al Rey no le importo la vida de la pequeña...

-Mmm es verdad... bombón ¿qué sabe el Rey de la pequeña? -refiriéndose a la verdad que le había sido revelada hacía algunos días-

Respiró profundamente- Me temo que sospecha la verdad, cada día se parece más a ti mi amado Fighter...

-Ahora entiendo por qué esa niña es tan irreverente –sonrió Yaten ligeramente acercándose- que guardadito te lo tenias

-Sí, así es, la pequeña Dama es nuestra hija... -dijo la Reina sonriendo sutilmente oprimiendo la mano de Fighter-

-Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar contigo –dijo Taiki sonriendo acercándose a la pareja-

-No es momento para celebrar –Dijo Neptune que observaba la escena atenta y sorprendida ante la revelación que acaban de hacerle, comprendiendo muchos sucesos-

-Lo lamento Neptune, creo que esto te toma por sorpresa...

-No lo imaginaba alteza...

**-**Amo a Seiya, y Rini es producto de ese amor, solo que por cobardía no dije nada...

-Por ese motivo quiere protegerlos...

-Así es, no quiero que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos, porque son mi razón de vivir...

-Entiendo... siendo la felicidad de nuestra reina... cuente conmigo...

Sonrió en cuanto la escucho- Gracias Michiru...

Escuchar su nombre la sorprendió de sobre manera, observando a su Reina más que sorprendida.

Sonrió en señal de satisfacción- ¿Y bien cuál va a ser el plan mi amado Fighter?, creo que sería mejor si encontráramos a Serena ¿no les parece?

-Si... estoy preocupado por ella -murmuró Seiya acercándose- además las demás Sailors han ido a buscar a Diamante, quise decirles que no hacía falta que estarían bien... pero si lo hubiera hecho el Rey habría sospechado

-Un enfrentamiento será inevitable... debemos prepararnos –Comento Fighter con preocupación-

-Definitivamente pueden contar con nosotros... -dijo Maker viendo a Healer-

-Por supuesto... ese sujeto pagara caro su humillación

-Tranquilos, lo primero que tenemos que pensar es ¿qué haremos? -pregunto la Reina oprimiendo la mano de Fighter- ¿algún plan?

Se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, observando a cada uno de los presentes- Debemos quitarle el cristal a como dé lugar...

-La joven Serena escondió su cristal... ¿eso servirá de algo? -pregunto Neptune-

-Si... ese cristal es tan poderoso como su dueña, aun así... es necesario quitarle el cristal a Endimión...

-Pero el Cristal de Plata, mi Cristal está unido al cristal dorado de Endimión...

-Quitárselo es la prioridad... buscar como separarlos será lo siguiente... mientras posea el cristal nada podremos hacer contra él

-Sera mejor que nosotros tres busquemos la manera de recuperarlo, bueno ambos cristales... -Dijo Maker- ¿Fighter?

-Si... tienes razón, él piensa que aún estoy encerrado, y andará tan ocupado que no se acordara de mí... ustedes deberán distraerlo

-¿Que debemos hacer con el joven Seiya? -pregunto la Neo Reina volteando a ver al chico- tanto él como Serena corren peligro, Endimión ya trato de matarlo...

-Serena no correrá tanto peligro -observo a su versión joven- él no la lastimaría, porque no le conviene... pero a ti... no dudara en matarte de serle posible... lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, y te mantengas a salvo

-Pero yo quiero ayudar, además no le tengo miedo a ese tipo... -dijo colocándose frente a Fighter y la Reina- sin mencionar que no podre estar tranquilo sin saber que mi bombón está bien...

-Ya sabía que algo así dirías... ¿entonces que sugieres?

-Quiero ir a buscar a Serena, y cuidarla a ella y con eso al Cristal de Plata, si he sido su protector durante siglos quiero seguir siéndolo...

-Está bien... Neptune ¿te puedes quedar con la Reina?, no quiero que se quede sola

-Por supuesto... -dijo acercándose a ella- 

-Todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? -pregunto aun aferrándose a su mano, sentía que de ahí dependía el pasado de los jóvenes Seiya y Serena así como el futuro de ellos-

-Todo saldrá bien -se acercó besando su mejilla- tenemos más apoyo que nunca -observo a la Sailor- no pienso defraudar la confianza que tus Sailors mas testarudas han depositado en mi

-Cuídate por favor... -acaricio su mejilla- no soportaría que algo te pasara...

-Confía en mi... siempre volveré hacía ti lo prometo...busca a nuestra hija... y protégela

-Lo hare, tienes que volverá nosotras, tu hija te necesitara... -dijo sujetando su mano, no quería dejarlo ir, todo dependía de ese momento- te amo mi amado Seiya...

-Y yo a ti te amo bombón -se acercó a ella para besar sus labios, con intensidad y con gran necesidad, buscando en ellos el valor necesario para esa lucha que se presentaba-

Cerró los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, besándolo como sabía que le gustaba, no solo a él, sino a ella también, dulce, intenso, apasionado, seguro, lleno de amor y anhelo porque no fuera el ultimo si no el primero que se darían en completa libertad.

Se separó de ella, sonriéndole- Cuídate amor... nos veremos más tarde -guiño un ojo alejándose lentamente-

-Cuídate mi amado Seiya... -murmuró viéndolo partir sintiendo como la mitad de su alma se iba con él y no estaría tranquila hasta verlo de vuelta junto a ella y su pequeña- vamos Neptune... tenemos que ayudar al joven Seiya a buscar a su Serena...

-Vamos... alteza -espero unos instantes, hasta que se marcharon los guerreros y enseguida se asomó- la encontraremos

-Gracias –Seiya sonrió a la Reina y a la Sailor-

X-X

Habían estado corriendo por un rato, perdiendo de vista a quienes iban tanto delante como por detrás de ellos, por fin se habían detenido de tras de un gran roble, alrededor había aun mas arboles no parecía ser un lugar muy agradable por el contrario era sombrío, pero sin duda un buen lugar para tomar aire.

-¿Dónde estamos?, esto no parece estar dentro de los límites del castillo

Se recargo con el árbol, no podía creer nada de lo que había visto hasta ese momento, pero era real, su yo del futuro era una personal cruel y ella, la mujer a la que amaba ahora parecía odiarlo- ¿Por qué? -pregunto ignorando lo que su acompañante había dicho-

-¿Por que qué? -se acercó a él, al ver que no le ponía atención-

-¿Por qué dejo de amarme?, ¿es acaso eso lo que hizo que me volviera así?

-El Rey es un hombre despiadado... y quizás es porque Serena jamás te amo como tú crees -murmuró con seriedad-

Volteo a verla- ¿Nunca me amo?

Hizo una mueca sentándose en el césped- No… y quizás tú tampoco a ella... de lo contrario...

-¿De lo contrario que? -pregunto molesto-

-No se habría convertido en un ser tan despreciable... -junto sus rodillas ocultando su rostro entre ellas tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido el hombre que tanto amaba-

-¿Y crees que yo quiero ser así? -pregunto indignado- amo a Serena, de verdad que la amo...

Sollozo un poco- ¿Por qué amas a Serena?

-Porque... -guardo silencio, daba por hecho que la amaba, disfrutaba estar con ella, pero ¿eso realmente era amor?, alguien ya le había hecho esa pregunta y tampoco sabía que responder- es importante para mí...

-¿Por qué? -subió su mirada con los ojos llorosos- dime... ¿es por qué es Sailor Moon?, ¿por qué es la princesa?, responde

-Sí, porque es Sailor Moon, porque es la princesa, porque es Serena... -murmuró afligido-

Se puso de pie lentamente- ¿Y si no fuera la princesa?, si solo fuera una chica común y corriente como yo, ¿la amarías igual?

-No lo sé... Siempre la vi como una chiquilla, no lo sé Rei... -se volvió a recargar en el árbol con una mano mientras la otra la llevaba a su cabeza- todo esto es tan confuso... ¿qué debo hacer?

-Esa es tu respuesta Darien... en verdad no la amas... y si no la amas es mejor que la dejes libre... si no te quieres convertir en ese monstruo...

-Pero... ¿y esa niña que es mi hija? -pregunto sin atreverse a verla-

Desvió su mirada- ¿Quieres traer al mundo a una niña que va sufrir el desamor de su padre?

-No lo sé Rei, ¿no puedes ver? estoy confundido, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, ni porque motivo me volví así...

-Ya lo sé... pero dime... ¿por ese hecho te quedaras de brazos cruzados observando los desastres que hace tu yo futuro?, tú no eres como él Darien... al menos no todavía... si en verdad quieres a Serena obsérvala, ve lo radiante que se ve, observa el valor que ahora tiene, el valor que antes no tenía...

-Es feliz como nunca fue conmigo ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Si... porque tú no buscabas a la niña ordinaria que es, buscabas a la princesa... antes de saber que era Sailor Moon solo te empeñabas en molestarla... jamás te tomaste la molestia de saber sus preocupaciones… que pueden parecerte triviales... pero...

-Nunca fui un buen novio, lo sé... y quizá ahora ella está mejor sin mí...

-Dime ¿por qué de pronto se volvió una de las mejores de su clase?

-¿La mejor de su clase? -pregunto sorprendido-

-Si... esta casi al mismo nivel que Amy...

-Yo... no lo sabía... -dijo llevándose las manos a los cabellos-

-En realidad... ¿qué tanto sabes de ella?

-No sé porque me preguntas eso...

-Responde Darien... si dices que la amas, que la quieres debes ser algo muy simple de responder... porque se supone que era tu novia... porque se supone que la dejaste y la humillaste por protegerla

-Porque no quería que muriera, porque me importa, es una hermosa jovencita...

-¿Solo eso? -sonrió de lado- entonces no debería sorprenderte que alguien más haya llegado y valorado todo aquello que tu no valoraste... que... alguien mas haya confiado en ella como ninguna de nosotras hemos hecho -las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos- no es de sorprenderse que quiera pasar más tiempo con él que contigo o que con nosotras...

-No Rei tú no lo entiendes, ese tipo es un arrogante, ¿cómo sabes que con él será feliz?

-Porque he visto como la mira... puede ser arrogante, pretensioso, pero... ¿entonces por qué es él único que confía en ella?, ¿por en lugar de acudir a nosotras y contarnos lo que sucedía lo hizo con él?

-Porque esta confundida, ella y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos y amarnos, puedo llegar a conocerla amarla por lo que es, demostrarle que conmigo puede ser feliz...

-Ese es tu error Darien... pensar que están destinados a estar juntos... quizás es posible... pero que estén destinados a encontrarse no significan que puedan amarse, eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de las cosas... ella no quiere que la vean como Sailor Moon... quiere que se enamoren de ella por lo que es... una chica torpe y llorona... claro es el sueño de toda chica...

-Puede llegar a enamorarme así como ella lo desea

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?, ¿cuándo tuviste la oportunidad? Darien... alguien que ama vela por su felicidad... aun si no es a tu lado... -bajo la mirada- y quizás no es el mejor momento pero...

-¿Quieres decir que entonces yo debo dejar que sea feliz con ese tipo?, ¿que incluso los llegue a cuidar a ambos?

-Si... de la misma forma que yo lo hago... Serena ha tomado su decisión... y aunque me duele... la entiendo y pienso apoyarla

-Pero no sabemos ni siquiera quien es ese tipo...

-A la única que le debe interesar quien es él... es a ella... por un momento deja de verla como Sailor Moon o como la princesa...

-Entiendo, ya has decidido apoyarla en lo que decida pese a que lo más probable es que sean malas decisiones...

-Si son malas decisiones ella será responsable de eso... la apoyare porque es mi amiga... aun cuando me duele ver sufrir al hombre que amo

-¿Al hombre que amas? -volteo a verla-

Se alejo unos pasos dándole la espalda- Si... y también me duele ver en lo que podría convertirse...

Cerró los ojos confundido- ¿De quién hablas Rei?

-Eres un idiota que no puede ver más allá de sus narices... que jamás se da cuenta de nada

-Sí, tienes razón, jamás pude ver más allá de lo que era visible para mí...

-Ya sé que jamás corresponderás a mis sentimientos... y no importa... -seco sus lágrimas- solo quiero ver felices a las personas que son muy importantes para mi

-Lamento no ser la persona idónea para ti Rei... -dijo evadiendo su mirada-

-Pensé que podrías serlo... en su momento me esforcé y tenía la seguridad de poder enamorarte... entonces... sucedió... despertaste como Endimión y ella como la princesa...

-Lamento todo lo sucedido Rei... nunca he sido una buena persona y ahora lo compruebo aún más...

-Solo quiero que entiendas... que si yo no soy la persona idónea para ti... tu tampoco lo eres para ella...-fijo su mirada en el con seguridad y firmeza-

-¿Y aun así te esforzaste para hacerlo?

-Si... pero cuando entendí que no era yo la persona idónea... tan solo me dedique a protegerla... y... buscar mi propio camino…

-No sé si yo pueda ser capaz de hacerlo... -dijo suspirando profundamente-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo... a menos que quieras obligarla y convertirte en lo que hemos visto, si en verdad la amas... velar por su felicidad es lo menos que puedes hacer... yo no vi a la Reina feliz a tu lado... protegía a Seiya... de ti, de él

-Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a esa pequeña y a Serena, entre más pronto nos vayamos de aquí será mejor...

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No lo sé... la Reina ha despertado y deberá aclarar muchas cosas, pero nosotros ya no debemos estar aquí...

-Entonces debemos buscar a las chicas... tratare de reunir a todos para volver cuanto antes...

-Sí, será lo mejor, vayamos a buscarlas... -dijo comenzando a avanzar hacía el área donde habían estado corriendo-

Lo siguió unos pasos atrás de él, había confesado sus sentimientos no de la mejor forma que se hubiera imaginado ni siquiera pensaba decírselo, debía seguir siendo fuerte, y seguir buscando su propio camino.

X-X

Uranus se detuvo después de mucho correr, buscando con la mirada, volteo hacía atrás vio que el Rey se acercaba, de inmediato se ocultó tras una columna sujetando a Serena para que no hiciera ruido alguno, observo hasta que este se alejó pasando a un lado de donde estaban ellas- Parece que no nos vio -murmuró en voz baja-

-¿Dónde están los demás? -pregunto asomándose viendo el pasillo vacío-

-Espero que a salvo... -volvió a ocultarse al ver pasar guardias corriendo-

-Necesito encontrar a Seiya... -dijo preocupada- no puedo permitir que el Rey le haga daño...

-Tampoco lo permitirá la Reina... confía, que irónico ¿no? -sonrió un tanto divertida- confía en ti misma

La miró extrañada- ¿Que es tan divertido?

Sonrió un poco más divertida- Eso, que nadie mejor que tú misma puede protegerlo, te digo confía en la Reina y tu serás la Reina

Sonrió ligeramente- Si tienes razón, solo que... estoy preocupada, si algo le pasa yo... no lo resistiría...

-En mejores manos que las tuyas no podría estar... a menos que creas que no eres capaz de proteger lo que amas

-No es eso, es que... -suspiró recargándose en la pared- me sentiría mejor si estuviera a mi lado...

-Está a tu lado... bueno con tu futuro yo... debemos ver la forma de salir del castillo...

-Si lo sé... -suspiró profundamente- tú conoces mejor este lugar que yo... ¿dónde crees que estén?

-Que conozca no implica que sea adivina como para saber dónde están, pero los buscaremos si eso te tranquiliza

-¿Acaso no te simpatizo?

-Si no me simpatizaras cabeza de bombón... no le serviría con tanta fidelidad a la Reina ¿no te parece?

Se encogió de hombros- Ni siquiera me conoces...

-Pero te conoceré... y te empeñaras en que seamos amigas...

-¿Y lo seremos?

-Dime ¿qué es lo que has visto?

-Mmm… que si... -sonrió ligeramente- gracias

-Espero que cuando me conozcas en el pasado igual te empeñes en que así sea... y que te parezca que soy un chico atractivo -guiño un ojo-

Se sonrojo- Pero eres chica...

-Si soy una chica, pero me gusta vestir como hombre, aún recuerdo tu cara y la de Venus cuando se dieron cuenta que en realidad era una chica... fue... algo gracioso

-Ah... -murmuró sonrojada- lo siento...

-No tienes nada que lamentar, por el contrario gracias por pensar que podría ser un chico apuesto

-Supongo... -sonrió sutil- pero bueno ahora no tendré ojos para nadie más que para mí Seiya...

-Si lo mismo dijo la Reina...

Se rasco la cabeza confundida- ¿De verdad?

-Si, por ende entonces debí parecerle mucho más atractiva que el Rey... espero nunca cambies tu peculiar forma de ser

-¿Peculiar forma de ser? -sonrió aun mas confundida- bueno... supongo que no… no se...

-Sera difícil... Neptune y yo somos muy testarudas... y enfocadas en nuestro deber... por lo tanto no te rindas

-De acuerdo, lo intentare... -sonrió ligeramente- sabes, al principio me intimidabas pero eres buena...

-Quizás si me hubieras visto en mi forma normal no te habría intimidado... pero que yo sepa hay muy pocas cosas que te intimidan, y aunque así sea... jamás he visto que eso te detenga o no estarías donde estas ahora

-Gracias... Uranus, lo tomare en cuenta en el futuro... -sonrió sutilmente- ¿crees que los encontremos?

-Los encontraremos ya verás... ven vamos por ese pasillo

-Si... -sonrió más animada-

X-X

Desde lo alto de aquel campo podía observar a la perfección el palacio, se veía mucho movimiento, pero algo le hacía creer que no era tanto por él y el secuestro de la niña, quizá los demás también comenzaban a movilizarse.

Mercury se acercó preocupada aun cargando a la pequeña- ¿Nos están buscando?

-Supongo... -dijo sin voltear- pero la niña no le importa al Rey...así que no estoy seguro...

Se acerco a la sombra de un árbol recostando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida- Pobrecita -aparto su cabello de la cara- lo que debe estar sufriendo

-Sí, imagino que si... pero ¿cómo un padre aunque no sea de sangre puede rechazar a la que consideraba su hija?

-Es una buena pregunta -se puso de pie- aunque aún me cuesta creer que el Rey sea el Darien que conocemos...

-Supongo que cambio demasiado, no sé pero... irradia una energía negativa...

-La energía de él y los esqueletos es la misma... quizás por esa razón solo sus flores eran capaz de eliminarlos...

-Si supongo, nunca ha poseído tanto poder pero ahora es diferente... ¿crees que ese tipo Darien aun pueda salvarse?

-Aún puede haber esperanza... pienso que no todo está dicho aun... -volvió su mirada hacía él- escuche que... deseabas el cristal de plata

Sonrió con ironía- Si, así es... pero ya no soy su enemigo como te habrás dado cuenta

-Si tú cambiaste... y en lugar de querer tener a la Reina a la fuerza a tu lado proteges lo que ama... quizás es posible que Darien se dé cuenta... es una pequeña posibilidad

-Es posible, pero el Rey siempre ha sido así de... frio...

-Me cuesta creer que sea Darien... desde que lo conozco quizás es poco expresivo pero siempre se ha preocupado por ella, y siempre ha acudido en su ayuda cuando más lo hemos necesitado...

-Sí, pero las personas cambian... -volteo a verla- de forma de pensar, de actuar, de intereses... el cambio es lo único constante en la vida…

-Si... tienes razón... nadie puede garantizar que mi yo futuro sea como soy ahora... quizás... también cambie mucho

-Eso espero... que todo esto cambie, por el bien de todos, en especial de la pobre pequeña dama...

-Usted ha hecho un gran cambio... logro hacer de Serena una buena estudiante aun cuando esa no es su época

-Yo no hice nada... fue ese chico que muy a mi pesar es agradable, medio arrogante pero simpático...

-Quizás no directamente... pero si en su forma de enseñar, Seiya solo la animo usted le ha enseñado y ella ha puesto todo de sí... así que el mayor mérito no es para ninguno de ustedes si no para ella

-En eso tienes razón... -sonrió ligeramente- ¿de verdad crees que soy un buen profesor?

-Si... éticamente es muy buen profesor...

-¿Éticamente? -enarco una ceja- explíquese señorita

-Tratándose de enseñar... dejando de lado sus verdaderos motivos ha sido un buen profesor... -desvió su mirada hacía el castillo- cuando regrese a mi época extrañare sus clases

-Bueno aun no decido que voy a hacer, así que posiblemente vuelva, no lo tengo decidido... 

-Mamá... -murmuró Rini despertando- ¿dónde está mi mamá?

-Pero si... su objetivo no... -volvió la mirada hacía la pequeña- Rini ¿te encuentras bien? -se acercó a la pequeña preocupada-

-Mi mamá... -murmuró tallándose los ojos- quiero a mi mamá... ¿Serena y Seiya?

-Te llevaremos con ellos confía en nosotros

-¿Dónde están? -pregunto con ojos llorosos- quiero estar con Fighter...

-No llores... él nos pidió que te protegiéramos

-¿Fighter? -pregunto viendo a Amy- ¿no Seiya?

-Ambos nos pidieron cuidar de ti Rini... ¿confiaras en nosotros?

-Si... -asintió haciendo un pequeño puchero- ¿me van a llevar con mi mami?

-Si pequeña... cuando todo esté en calma así lo haremos, mientras nosotros cuidaremos de ti

Asintió acurrucándose junto a ella.

La abrazo con mucho acariño hacía ella, acariciando su cabello- Todo estará bien Rini... volverás a ver a tu madre

Diamante tan solo las contemplo un segundo para volver al sitio donde podía vigilar todo sin peligro alguno, esperando el momento oportuno de volver al palacio-

X-X

-No quiero más errores Zafiro, donde encuentres al intruso de Seiya Kou mátalo... -dijo molesto caminando por el amplio jardín- así no tendremos que batallar con Fighter...

-Confié en mi... esta vez no tendré error alguno

-No sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo -murmuró Fighter desde lo alto de un árbol-

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, sonrió con ironía colocando la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada- Vaya como siempre escuchando conversaciones ajenas...

-Quizás... es que me presento en los momentos oportunos -salto del árbol seguido de sus hermanos-

Sonrió con burla- Te crees muy simpático... no entiendo como MI esposa se fijó en ti, no eres más que un payaso...

-Quizás porque soy mucho más simpático y apuesto que tu... o quizás porque soy un payaso que la hace sonreír -sonrió con burla- 

-No tienes remedio –Healer sonrió negando con la mirada- 

-Si eres demasiado simpático –completo Maker-

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? -pregunto sin dejar de verlo- no eres más que un idiota...

-Quizás un idiota enamorado, pero dime si eso no es suficiente ¿qué más necesito?

-Aunque te lo dijera no lo creerías... dime... ¿que sientes de ser el amante?, delante de todos eres el hombre despechado que hirió a la soberana de Tokio de Cristal...

-Sabes bien que no lo hice y si ella ha buscado mis brazos es porque tú no has sabido hacerla feliz... aun cuando siempre has tenido ventaja sobre mi...

Apretó la mano contra la empuñadura de su espada- Lo que ella tiene es que no ha sabido ser fiel... rebajándose a ser la amante de un simple protector... que "fina" mujer...

-No te permito que hables así de ella -frunció el ceño molesto- no te lo permito cuando lo único que ha hecho es seguir con lo que todos esperaban de ella... pero en ningún momento nadie se preguntó por lo que sentía, no te preocupaste por ella cuando muy egoístamente te marchaste a Estados Unidos para seguir tu gran sueño... mientras los de ella se frustraban por tu causa…

Sonrió con ironía- Eso es lo que hace una novia fiel y enamorada... pero tu llegaste para confundirla... ella me amaba ¿y qué hiciste tú?, trataste de conquistarla...

-Si no te hubieras ido... si no la hubieras dejado… no habría tenido oportunidad... aunque... cuando me marche lo hice pensando que estaba en buenas manos... dime si sabes lo que hace una novia fiel entonces ¿qué debe hacer un novio fiel y enamorado?

-Amarla, y lo hice, pero tu recuerdo, tu estúpida fantasmal presencia siempre estaba entre nosotros, lo veía en su mirada siempre ausente...

-No la culpes a ella... quizás tu no fuiste suficiente para ella para hacer que olvidara el recuerdo de lo que hasta entonces solo era un amigo y apoyo para ella, porque eso fui para ella...

-¿Hablas de que soy insuficiente para ella? -dijo molesto- quizá... por eso es que te busco como amante...

-Si lo eres... o no me habría buscado -sonrió con arrogancia- admítelo, jamás has sabido amarla... siempre metido en tus propios problemas... que porque ya la tienes, ¿crees que es suficiente? -sonrió ligeramente- a una mujer hay que enamorarla día a día

-Lo hice... pero nunca fue suficiente para ella... siempre llorando, anhelando a una estúpida estrella... y cuando volviste... debí matarte en ese momento, tal como lo había hecho en el milenio de plata, siempre enamorado de la luna...

-Si claro dime ¿qué hiciste?, ¿volverte a marchar?, ¿irte siempre una y otra vez porque sabias que ella siempre te recibiría con los brazos abiertos solo porque eres Endimión el príncipe del cual se enamoró?, puede que Serenity se haya enamorado de ti en el milenio de plata, porque siempre te dio tu lugar y se emocionaba al verte... pero Serena... ella... no es como aquella princesa... y ese siempre ha sido tu gran error

-Cállate... ella fue, es y seguirá siendo como mi princesa Serenity... siempre enamorada de mi... que ahora está idiotizada por ti... es diferente

Comenzó a reír- Y sigues cometiendo el mismo error... por eso no eres suficiente para ella, porque solo vez el fantasma de la princesa... que sea su reencarnación, que sea su esencia, no significa que sea exactamente igual... ella anhelaba que la vieras a ella a Serena Tsukino no a la princesa

-¿Y no me vas a decir que no te sentiste más atraído a ella cuando descubriste que era la princesa?, la mujer de la que te habías enamorado, por la que moriste en vano, porque al final ella murió conmigo, con el príncipe que tanto amaba... nunca dejaras de ser una simple estrella, protector… Fighter... -murmuró con desdén-

-No... porque cuando lo descubrí yo ya la amaba... porque yo no buscaba proteger a Sailor Moon... solo la buscaba a ella, a esa niña alegre... siempre llena de energía... glotona torpe e infantil... todo eso y más fue lo que me enamoro de ella... y no el hecho de haber compartido un pasado con ella

-Y aun así te aferraste a ella, por eso volviste, porque sabía que algo te unía a ella, a MI esposa...

-Si volví porque deseo protegerla, porque sabía que algo no estaba bien y ya se lo que es... es tu ambición

Sonrió con ironía y burla- ¿Mi ambición?, lo tengo todo Fighter... la tengo a ella, porque es mi esposa, tengo una familia, a MI hija y tengo este Reino que más podría pedir...

-No tienes amor... tu ambición te alejo de eso, el querer controlarlo todo... dime ¿por qué has enviado a las Sailors a custodiar la barrera?, no hay nadie que ataque... no necesitas de la Reina para mantener este castillo, tu posees el cristal de plata... ¿qué objetivo tienes?, ¿acaso también deseas eliminarlas? -observo a sus hermanos que luchaban contra Zafiro, mientras él aparecía su espada de luz al ver que el Rey se acercaba-

Se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que era acertado su comentario- A veces eres muy inteligente por eso te voy a dar una última oportunidad, lárgate de aquí si no quieres morir... pero eso si Serenity y Serena se quedan conmigo, son mi familia y no la voy a perder...

-Me iré con ellas... de otra forma no lo hare -frunció el ceño molesto-

Saco su espada tranquilamente- Con Mi esposa y con Mi hija... lo dudo Fighter...

-Por fin sacas tu verdadero ser, vamos Endimión es claro que la pequeña dama no te preocupa en lo absoluto... -se colocó a la defensiva-

-Obviamente no me preocupa... -camino a su alrededor jugando con la empuñadura de su espada- pero ¿sabes?, mi gente si la está buscando ¿y sabes para qué?

-¿Para qué? -se mantuvo sereno siguiéndolo con la mirada- ¿que pretendes hacer con ella?

-Sencillo... eliminarla tal como lo hare contigo, ah pero no tú, si no con ese jovencito del pasado... usare el cristal de plata para borrar de la memoria de mi esposa tu presencia y la de esa niña, y entonces si podre tener la familia, MI familia tal como yo la había soñado...

-Estás loco, si crees que te dejare hacerles daño... además aun no dominas todo el poder del cristal...

-No… pero lo hare... porque ahora está unido a mi cristal dorado... y podre borrar cada recuerdo que Serenity tenga de ti... borrare todo de tu existencia...

Se quedó callado observándolo- Aunque borres su memoria... ella jamás te amara como tu deseas

-¿Quieres apostar? -Sonrió al ver su semblante serio- debo suponer que eso si te dolió ¿no es así?, imaginar que en su memoria no existirá un solo día que te recuerde... cada momento que pasaste a su lado dejara de existir, ni siquiera recordara tu estúpido nombre, y en su mente solo estaré yo... y en su corazón igual...

-Quizás no me recuerde... pero aunque eso suceda ni así obtendrás su amor... no mientras sigas cometiendo el mismo error

-Bueno eso solo lo podre averiguar cuando realice el cambio de sus recuerdos... -se detuvo frente a él- me pregunto que será más doloroso para ambos ¿que ella pierda sus recuerdos o que los pierdas tú?, aunque bueno, al final te perderá y no lo notara...

Levanto su espada contra su pecho- Apostemos entonces... -de inmediato lo golpeo saltando hacía atrás a una distancia prudente para poderse defender-

-Y como los cobardes atacas sin que yo estuviera preparado... ahora veo porque ella y tú se llevaban tan bien... son un par de mentirosos, traidores... que nunca pasaran de ser unos vulgares amantes, la Neo Reina y su guardián, revolcándose en quién sabe dónde... engendrando una hija que nunca debió existir...

-Una hija que es producto del amor y no del deber... porque ella solo se casó contigo porque era su deber... y si tan indignado estas por ese motivo déjala libre...

-Jamás... -dijo alzando su espada dispuesto a dejarla caer sobre él- 

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

-Ese poder... –Fighter murmuró sorprendido a ver el ataque llegar directo a Endimión-

-Estoy cansada de escucharte, siempre dando discursos siendo yo quien terminaba con los enemigos, siendo yo siempre quien los protegía a todos... y hoy con más razón protegeré al hombre que amo y a nuestra hija... -dijo acercándose lentamente dejándose ver por fin- hola Fighter... -le sonrió coquetamente-

Sonrió asombrado de volver a verla vestida como la Sailor que conoció- Hola... bella y hermosa guerrera -se acercó a ella-

-Eso no, no puede ser -frunció el ceño molesto al verla con aquel traje amarillo con alas a su espalda-

Había mirado a Fighter aun con esa sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a Endimión- ¿Sorprendido querido esposo? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente- pensaste que nunca volvería... pues mírame aquí estoy, dispuesta a defender el amor y la justicia, algo que nunca debí olvidar...

-Es imposible... el cristal de plata esta en mi poder -gruño observándola- no importa... de todas formas nada podrás hacer... hoy esto termina querida esposa... ya verás como todo volverá a ser como siempre debió ser

-No necesito el cristal de plata para vencerte... porque tengo el anhelo de proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos... no dejare que lastimes a ninguno de ellos... -dio un paso colocándose delante de Fighter-

-Eso de ser protegido comienza a gustarme -sonrió con picardía solo para ella-

Sonrió ligeramente- Sabía que no era solo por torpe que te enamoraste de mi... si ahora lo sé, también soy hermosa...

-Eso siempre te lo he dicho pero nunca me haces caso -hizo un ligero puchero-

-Basta de cursilerías acabare contigo de una vez por todas -lanzo varias de sus flores- jamás debiste salir del cuarto donde te encerré, debiste dejarte morir

Dio algunos pequeños brincos hacía atrás para evadir las rosas- Eso fue lo que pensaste, que me estaba dejando morir, pero no, porque tengo una razón para mi vivir, mi pequeña Serena... ella es la personificación de que la luna y la estrella se pueden unir... -saco su báculo dispuesta a luchar- ¡Sublime meditación lunar!

Saco su bastón- ¿Piensas que con eso podrás conmigo?, conozco cada uno de tus ataques amor... -hizo girar el basto bloqueándolo-

Hizo una mueca al ver que aquello no sería fácil- Regrésame mi cristal de plata Endimión... y todo terminara...

-¿Que te hace pensar que así lo hare? -saco el cristal de su bolsillo colocándolo sobre el bastón- lo matare

-No, no lo harás... tú no puedes manejar el cristal de plata a tu antojo... lo sabes... solo una descendiente de la luna puede hacerlo...

-Puedo hacerlo mientras este unido a mi cristal -sonrió ligeramente- ahora se una buena esposa y regresa a mi lado y te prometo que nada le pasara a tu hija

Lo contemplo fijamente- ¿Dónde está la pequeña dama?

Trono los dedos al instante varios hombres de Zafiro aparecieron sujetando con fuerza a Diamante, Amy y a la pequeña.

-Pequeña dama... -dijo asustada al ver a la niña forcejeando- mi princesa...

-Pequeña dama -murmuró Fighter presionando su puño- déjala libre Endimión

-Mmm no, ¿la quieren?, ya saben que hacer... -dijo sonriendo con diversión-

-Bien... -hizo desaparecer su espada-

-Haces lo correcto Fighter... -dijo con burla- 

Lentamente hizo desaparecer su transformación para mostrarse ahora con el vestido de Reina- No la lastimes Endimión...

-Querida esposa, haces lo correcto -sonrió al ver que ambos se rendían- ahora ven a mi lado

Volteo a ver a Fighter dando un paso hacía Endimión, él lo entendería, lo primero era proteger a su hija- Pequeña Dama...

-Muy bien amada mía... pronto todo volverá a ser como debe ser -tomo su mano besándola, para enseguida rodearla con un campo electromagnético-

-¿Que esto Endimión? -dio un golpe a aquella barrera invisible sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su mano haciendo una mueca- sácame de aquí, déjame estar con mi hija...

-Se buena esposa y quédate ahí, ahora tu Fighter... arrodíllate ante tu Rey -se acercó lentamente a él-

Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo presionaba sus puños con furia pero no tenía otro remedio lentamente se agachó hasta colocar una rodilla sobre el piso- Déjalas ir...

-Sí, lo hare, cuando tu desaparezcas... te lo dije, vete es mi última oportunidad que te doy...

Observo a la Reina encerrada y a la pequeña que aun forcejeaba lo mismo hacían Diamante y Mercury trataban de liberarse- ¿Que garantía tengo que no les harás daño alguno?

-¿Garantía?, ninguna, pero si te puedo decir que ellas estarán bien, sin tu presencia todo volverá a ser como antes... -dijo sonriendo colocándose frente a él- ¿no lo puedes ver "protector"? -dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro- estorbas...

Recibió el golpe de lleno, sintió la sangre correr por su labio.

-¡No! -grito Serenity sintiendo nuevamente aquella descarga de energía al golpear la barrera invisible no importándole- no lo lastimes...

Fijo su mirada en él retadora, sin atreverse a decir algo que lo hiciera enfadar aun más y decidiera desquitarse con su hija o con la misma Serenity.

-Así debiste estar siempre... inclinado ante tus reyes... sin atreverte a alzar la mirada para verla... -dijo dándole una patada para tumbarlo- ella jamás será para ti...

Lentamente volvió a reincorporarse le dolía, pero no le daría el gusto de que lo viera quejándose- Humillar a las personas es lo que mejor sabe hacer alteza

-Créeme que puedo hacer mejores cosas... -saco la espada colocándosela en la garganta- te podría matar, así que dime ¿te iras?

-¡Tierra tiembla! 

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno! 

Ambos ataques se combinaron, en uno solo atacando de lleno al Rey tirándolo a unos cuantos metros. 

-Creo que alguien no quiere que me marche -sonrió al ver a sus salvadoras, saliendo de entre los arboles seguidas de Serena y Seiya-

Volvió la mirada hacía aquellas guerreras- Se les juzgara por traición...

-¿Traición a quién? –Pregunto Neptune- que yo recuerde solo le he jurado fidelidad a la Reina

-Lo hiciste a mí también, porque sigo siendo su esposo... ¿o es que ahora también protegerán al amante de su Reina?

-Que sea su esposo no implica que nosotras las Sailors tengamos que jurarle fidelidad... –Dijo tranquilamente Uranus- nuestra lealtad pertenece a la Reina y solamente a ella, ahora será mejor que la libere Majestad... porque entonces será a usted a quien juzguemos por traición...

-¿Y si no lo hago? -sonrió lanzando flores a ambas chicas-

Uranus había saltado a tiempo para no dejar que aquellas rosas la atraparan- Entonces deberá enfrentarme "majestad" -dijo con ironía-

-¿Estas segura que quieres enfrentarte a mí? -lanzo una rosa más, la cual logro atrapar a Neptune rodeándola con las espinas-

-Neptune... -dijo Uranus que había alcanzado a alejarse- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-No puedo creerlo de ustedes... pude haberlo esperado de cualquier Sailor menos de ustedes... debí haberlas enviado con el resto a custodiar la barrera... -volvió su mirada a donde estaban las cuatro Sailors- ya estarían a punto de morir

-Endimión... por favor... déjalas en paz... -dijo Serenity- volveremos a comenzar, te lo prometo...

-Claro que volveremos a comenzar sin estorbos... Zafiro será a partir de hoy tu guardia personal

Asintió- Si, está bien, ahora por favor déjame estar con mi hija... -volteo a verla lloraba y ansiaba poder abrazarla- ¿sí?

Observo a la niña- Veamos quien te importa más si esa niña o el protector -sonrió de lado trono los dedos y al momentos los esqueletos comenzaron a rodear a Fighter golpeándolo brutalmente, en cuando a la pequeña el esqueleto tomo su cabello hasta deshacer sus coletas-

-¡No!, no lo hagas Endimión... -dijo llorosa observando a su pequeña llorar y por otro lado Fighter siendo golpeado-

Seiya que había aprovechado la distracción ataco a los esqueletos que sostenían a la niña buscando su liberación-

Serena para ese momento ya se había transformado y atacaba a los esqueletos que golpeaban a Fighter.

-Me había olvidado de ustedes -camino lentamente hacía donde estaba Seiya- por fin me voy a deshacer de ti... 

-No, no lo permitiré –Dijo Mars que ya no había soportado más, y aun a pesar de las réplicas de Tuxedo Mask había salió en defensa de sus amigos- ¡fuego de marte enciéndete!

Con la espada había desviado el ataque de Mars arrojándole algunas rosas para volver a acercarse a Seiya- Todo ha sido por tu intromisión...

Cayó al piso sintiendo las espinas rodear su cuerpo- No… no lo voy a permitir... ¡fuego de marte enciéndete! -dirigió su ataque hacía él golpeándolo en la espalda justo en el momento que Seiya sujetaba a la niña entre sus brazos-

Volteo a verla con coraje- Así que tú también lo defiendes... -hizo un gesto apuñando la mano para que las rosas se aferraran más a su cuerpo-

-Ese... no eres tu... tu... jamás lastimarías a nadie... -cerro sus ojos al sentir aquellas espinas enterrarse en su cuerpo-

-Suéltalos... -dijo Darien quitándose el antifaz- siempre luchamos por protegerlas... ¿por qué ahora las hieres?

Sonrió al ver a su joven yo- Darien... es bueno verte... ¿dime de que sirve luchar por tanto tiempo si al final te traicionaran? -se acercó hacía él-

-No es así... ella jamás me traicionaría... si las cosas fallaron no fueron solo por su culpa, fue también mía...

-Eso no habría pasado sin la presencia de ese sujeto -extendió el bastón con el cristal, del cual salió un rayo que ataco a Seiya y a la niña a la cual como pudo protegió-

-Basta... -dijo tomándolo del brazo- lastimarlo no volverá las cosas a como fueron...

-Claro que si... jamás existirá y Serena jamás lo conocerá -se soltó, de él con fuerza- 

-Te protegeré pequeña dama ya lo veras –Seiya murmuraba animándola, cubriéndola entre sus brazos-

-Tengo miedo Seiya... quiero a mi mamá... -dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos- 

-¿No te importa lastimar a la pequeña? -pregunto volviendo a acercarse a él- esa niña no tiene la culpa...

-Es mejor que solo observes... preparare tu futuro, acabare con él de una vez por todas -lanzo más rayos, hacía Seiya, este logro esquivar algunos pero otros no-

Las heridas que aparecían en Seiya se hacían presentes en Fighter como si de cicatrices se tratara.

Darien fijo la mirada en como herían a Seiya, la Reina lloraba intentando salir de aquella prisión invisible, y Serena su cabeza de chorlito luchaba por proteger a Fighter, aquello era demasiado.

Seiya observo Diamante se había liberado junto con Mercury pero tenían su propia lucha, todos y cada uno estaban rodeados por esas cosas, abrazaba aún más a Rini hacía él, mientras que en la frente de esta aparecía un símbolo, una luna y una estrella juntas, emitió un brillo intenso, desintegrando algunos de los esqueletos.

-¿Qué? -Endimión volvió la mirada hacía la niña que seguía llorando- 

-La unión de la luna y la estrella... princesa descendiente de la luna y fuerte como una estrella protectora... -murmuró Serenity sonriendo al ver aquel poder emanaba su hija-

-Ya basta -seguía llorando- quiero estar con mi mamá y con Fighter... ya no les hagas más daño

-Niña insolente... soy tu padre y no puedes hablarme así... -dijo alzando la mano dispuesto a pegarle-

Seiya sujeto su mano antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima -su cuerpo brillo su vestimenta cambio a la de guerrero- ella no es tu hija no tienes derecho a tratarla así

Lo miro sorprendido había logrado cambiar su transformación- Claro que es mi hija... yo la vi nacer y la vi crecer... es mi hija y eso es todo...

-Que la hayas visto... no es lo mismo a que en verdad la hayas tratado como a un padre... de lo contrario ella no te tendría miedo alguno -sujeto con más fuerza su brazo-

Por fin se habían librado de los esqueletos y ahora Fighter y Sailor Moon se acercaban a ellos- Basta Endimión... no quiero que esto continúe... -dijo la rubia-

-Ya es suficiente... estas acabado Endimión... ahora soy yo quien te da una oportunidad, libera a todos, y vete lejos de aquí –Dijo Fighter autoritario-

-¿Tú me amenazas a mí? -sonrió con burla- por favor... -dijo tomando su espada- siempre fuiste un estorbo... y hoy por fin acabare contigo... despídete de tu amada Serena...

Seiya abrazo más a la pequeña- Quizás solo lo he sido para ti...

Lo miró con coraje, levantando la espada dispuesto a golpearlo con ella y por fin terminar con su mayor enemigo- Cállate... y entrégame tu vida... -dijo bajando con fuerza la espada- 

-¡Seiya! -grito Serena soltando a Fighter para correr y proteger a su novio-

-No Serena –Dijo Darien, aquello era inaudito lo amaba tanto que no le importaba arriesgar su vida, lo sabía, nada era más confusión ahora lo entendía todo, se movió con rapidez, salto empujando a Serena aun lado justo cuando la espada de clavo en su pecho-

Solo escucho un quejido, había caído sobre su pecho tan solo colocando los brazos para evitar golpearse más, todo parecía como una pesadilla, abrió los ojos y volteo hacía donde estaba Endimión de pie sujetando aun la espada, bajo la mirada para ver a Seiya y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que a quien había herido era Darien.

-Ya... no habrá mas derramamiento de sangre salvó por la mía -presiono aún más la espada contra su pecho notando como su yo futuro comenzaba a sufrir el daño-

-¿Que... hiciste? -murmuró sintiendo como la calidez de su propia sangre comenzaba a manchar su traje de Rey- 

-¡Darien! -ya volvía a ser Serena y corría para poder sostener a Darien antes de que cayera al piso-

-¡Darien! –Grito Mars, las espinas comenzaban a desaparecer de su cuerpo, logro ponerse en pie y correr hacía él- 

-Ahora... ahora si podrás ser feliz cabeza de chorlito... lo siento

Endimión se tambaleo hacía atrás dejando caer la espada. 

-No Darien... ¿por qué lo hiciste? -murmuró Serena dejándolo recostado en su regazo-

Seiya se acercó con la niña en brazos- Gracias... yo...

-Darien... no te puedes morir... -murmuró Serena llorando- no puedes irte así...

Rei observaba con lágrimas en los ojos sin acercarse más. 

-Perdóname cabeza de chorlito... no supe hacerte feliz... lo siento

-No, no digas eso... resiste Darien, todo estará bien... -dijo observando como sus manos se llenaban de sangre-

Lentamente los esqueletos comenzaban a desaparecer al igual que todas aquellas flores, y la barrera que mantenía prisionera a la Reina. 

-Se feliz... Serena... perdóname por nunca haber visto más allá de Sailor Moon... ahora sé que todo esto es culpa mía

Negó, no podía dejar de llorar- No Darien... no puedes hacer esto...

Sonrió, subió su mano acariciando su mejilla, comenzó a toser- Ya no digas más y sonríe... es... lo único que deseo...

-Eres un imbécil Darien... -dijo Endimión que se había tambaleado hacía atrás-

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes -volvió su mirada hacía Seiya- cuídala mucho

-Darien... -bajo a la niña acercándose a él hincándose frente a Serena- yo... la cuidare... -bajo su mirada triste- no eres tan mal sujeto después de todo

-Nunca lo fui, yo solo... quería cuidarla... -murmuró-

-Precisamente por eso... no eres Endimión... solo eres Darien, y no eres un mal sujeto entiendo lo que ella significa para ti...

-Sigue pensando en ella y en... protegerla... -dijo volviendo la mirada hacía Rei- gracias, entendí por fin lo que me dijiste...

Rei negó con la mirada sin parar de llorar- No te vayas Darien... por favor...

-Solo así... podre evitar convertirme en eso... -dijo observando el cuerpo solitario de Endimión que se quejaba-

Se acerco lentamente tomando su mano- Puede haber otra solución...

-No Rei, no confió en continuar así... yo... gracias Rei... -dijo observándola cerrando lentamente los ojos-

Sintió su mano pesada, el dolor que pulsaba su alma, no tenía comparación- ¡DARIEN!

-Lo siento mucho... –dijo la Reina de forma sincera, en ese mismo instante Endimión también fallecía-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado, al final, Darien si amaba a Serena ¿no les parece?

Al parecer creo que el capítulo anterior las confundimos un poco, esperamos que en este no haya sido así, ya saben, cualquier queja, o sugerencia es bienvenida, muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos para todas nuestras lindas lectoras.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	12. El Comienzo

**DECISIONES**

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL COMIENZO**

Rei no miraba a nadie, tan solo lucia completamente perdida en el cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba- Me conformaba con poder verlo... y ya no volveré a verlo más...

La Reina observo a los jóvenes todo parecía una pesadilla, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- Todo ha terminado...

Fighter se acercó hacía donde había estado Endimión, recogiendo el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado que habían quedado en su lugar- Ella te amaba y no te diste cuenta...

-Seiya... –murmuró Serena llorando-

Se agachó abrazándola separándola del cuerpo de Darien- Estoy aquí...

-¿Que hice? -murmuró no dejando de observar el cuerpo de Darien-

La abrazo con fuerza hacía él- No has hecho nada amor... no has sido tu... solo hizo lo mismo que yo habría hecho por ti

-Pero... -se aferró a él- yo no quería que nadie muriera por mí...

-Lo sé... -la abrazo aún más-

-Healer... Maker... por favor rescaten a las Sailors... –Dijo Fighter mirándolos-

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon corriendo.

La Reina contemplo su versión joven, aquello era demasiado para ella, recordaba el dolor en su corazón al ver muertos siempre a los que ella quería, el dolor de perderlos una y otra vez, se acercó a Fighter tomando de su mano el cristal de plata observándolo- Las cosas deben cambiar... -murmuró-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -la observo detenidamente-

-Lo siento -se acercó apoyándose en Mercury- no pude hacer más por protegerlos...

Subió la mirada para ver a Diamante- Protegiste a mi hija y con eso hiciste mucho... te lo agradezco...

-Lita, Mina, Yaten y Taiki están inconscientes... fueron encerrados en una barrera... –Dijo Mercury-

-Necesito hablar con Fighter... Diamante podrías por favor apoyarnos tratando de organizarlos... y cubran el cuerpo de Darien... por favor...

-Cuente conmigo -hizo una ligera reverencia, para enseguida comenzar a ordenar, y ver a los heridos con la ayuda de Mercury-

-Fighter acompáñame por favor... -dijo con un semblante serio comenzando a alejarse rumbo al claro de luna-

Asintió siguiéndola.

-Mamá... -se acercó a ella llorosa-

Sonrió agachándose a su altura- Mi hermosa princesa... fuiste muy valiente… -acaricio su cabello suelto- estoy orgullosa de ti mi pequeña dama...

-Me alegro que estés bien pequeña dama –Fighter se agachó junto a Serenity, sonriéndole a la niña-

-Te extrañe mamá -la abrazo con fuerza-

-Yo también te extrañe mi amor... -dijo abrazándola con fuerza- sabes... eres muy fuerte, tan fuerte como tu padre... -murmuró sin soltarla-

-Pero papá no me quería -se acurruco en su madre-

-Tu papá te ama... -abrió los ojos observo a Fighter, pidiéndole su autorización para decirle la verdad-

-¿Estas segura?

-Debe saberlo... -murmuró sin soltar a la pequeña- ¿no quieres decírselo?

-Si... no deseo nada más que decírselo... -murmuró temeroso no de ser rechazado si no de causarle más daño a su propia hija-

Respiró profundamente separándose de su pequeña- Tu padre te ama y te ha protegido siempre... esta orgulloso de ti, sé que eres muy pequeña mi hermosa princesa, pero... hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Pero quería encerrarme mamá -murmuró aun llorosa fijando la mirada en su madre-

Negó peinando su cabello- Tu padre no es, no era el Rey... tu padre siempre te ha amado...

-¿Mi papá no era mi papá? -dijo un tanto confundida-

Sonrió acariciando su pequeño rostro- Ven mi amor, vamos a platicar un momento... -se incorporó tomando su mano observando a Fighter-

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ambas, sin moverse de su lugar, desde que se había enterado de la verdad no se había detenido a pensar en la reacción de su hija cuando se enterará, porque una cosa era ser considerado su amigo y otra ser rechazado por ser su padre.

Sonrió sutilmente- Tu también vienes Fighter...

Asintió caminando detrás de ellas- Muy bien vamos...

Camino sosteniendo de la mano a su pequeña hija, tenerla junto a ella le brindaba una paz infinita, y saber que Fighter las cuidaba mucho más, por fin habían llegado al claro de luna que tanto le gustaba a ella y a su hija- Ven mi amor... -dijo sentándose en la fuente tomando a la pequeña para sentarla en sus piernas- hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importante...

-¿Qué cosa mami?

Fighter entro con ellas al claro pero no se acercó más que lo suficiente para escucharas y observarlas.

Respiró profundamente, se sentía nerviosa, después de muchos años de guardar el secreto- Bueno... tu padre no era el Rey Endimión...

-Pero si no lo era ¿por qué decía que si?

-Porque... -sonrió nerviosa peinando su cabello- él así lo creía, y... pensé que eso era lo mejor, pero, lastime a tu verdadero papá que siempre te ha querido mucho, siempre ha cuidado de ti en todo momento...

-¿Y quién es?, no será Diamante ¿verdad?, porque ni me gusta mucho

Sonrió divertida ante las ocurrencias de su hija- No… no es Diamante, pero, ¿en serio no te gusta?

-Pues...no… como papá me agrada porque te protege igual que Fighter pero no me gustaría que fuera mi papá

Beso su frente- ¿Por qué no te gustaría que fuera tu papá?, ¿te trato mal?

-No… para nada... pero no se no me gustaría, sería raro

-¿Entonces quién te gustaría que fuera tu papá? -pregunto acariciando su mejilla, era tan parecida a Seiya, que no podía evitar pensar en él mientras estaba con su hija-

-Fighter... yo... me gustaría que él fuera mi papá siempre está cuidando de ambas y me siento muy bien cuando está cerca

-¿De verdad te gustaría eso? -pregunto sonriendo hacía donde estaba Fighter- ¿sabes que su verdadero nombre es Seiya?

-Sí, ahora que fui al pasado y pude encontrarlo sin dificultad alguna... él cuido mucho de mí... junto con Serena...

-Claro... te cuidaron mucho lo sé...

-Y fue en ese momento que supe que se llama Seiya y que aparte puede convertirse en mujer es extraño pero también es muy bonita

Sonrió divertida- Si, es muy bonita, pero definitivamente lo preferimos como hombre ¿verdad?

-Si es mucho más guapo

-Si... -sonrió sutil- Pequeña Dama... -tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos- sé que has sufrido mucho pensando en que Endimión no te quería, te tengo que pedir perdón por hacerte sufrir, porque tu verdadero padre jamás te haría daño... ¿me perdonas hija?

-¿Entonces por eso no me quería?, ¿por qué en realidad no soy su hija? -murmuró un tanto llorosa-

-Perdóname princesa... -beso su frente- tu padre te espera con los brazos abiertos, porque te ama...

Fighter sonrió acercándose- Pequeña Dama...

-Él... es quien te protegerá con su vida si es necesario... porque te ama, porque eres su hija... -dijo haciendo que volteara hacía Seiya-

-¿Mi papá? -volteo aun con ojos llorosos- ¿eres mi papá?

-Si Pequeña Dama... yo... acabo de enterarme hace poco tiempo... -sonrió acercándose a ella-

Se limpió los ojos- ¿Tu si me quieres verdad?

-Siempre te he querido pequeña dama aun si saber que eras mi hija

Le hizo una seña para que se agachara.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tenía los ojos llorosos, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa- ¿Me aceptarías como tu papá aun cuando soy tu amigo?

Como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera se acercó a él, acaricio con cuidado su rostro, sonrió colgándose de su cuello con fuerza- Papá...

Sonrió rodeándola con fuerza, cargándola- Mi pequeña dama... mi princesita que alegría me has dado

-Papá... -murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza-

Serena limpio algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas al ver como su pequeña trataba a Seiya, su familia estaba por fin junta.

Acurruco a la pequeña contra su pecho fijando su mirada en la Reina a la cual extendió su mano- Pequeña dama... ¿me darías permiso de casarme con tu mamá?

-¿Casarte con mi mamá? -pregunto separándose un poco-

Tomo la mano de Seiya y sonrió- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido mi amado Seiya?

-Quizás no ahora... pero si después... ¿me aceptarían?

-Si... mi mami y mi papi juntos... -dijo abrazando a ambos por el cuello-

-Claro que te acepto amor, solo que hay algo que debemos platicar...

-Está bien amor -sonrió ligeramente- pequeña dama ¿nos dejarías platicar un momento?

-Si... iré a decirles a todos que tú eres mi papá... -dijo haciendo una ligera mueca apenada- ¿te puedo dar un beso?

-Claro pequeña los que tú quieras

Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ah... y aquí es donde mi papá me da un beso también...

Feliz le dio un beso en la frente- Te amo pequeña dama

-Y yo los quiero mucho... ahora bájame, bájame, quiero ir a contarles a todos... -dijo feliz-

La bajo lentamente- Está bien ya voy, no seas desesperada, deseo tenerte un poco más abrazada a mi

-Ah... papá... -dijo moviéndose entre sus brazos- me asfixias, me asfixias...

-No dramatices Serena... -dijo la Reina sonriendo al ver a la pequeña jugando-

Beso su mejilla muy divertido- Que niña tan traviesa, anda ve a buscar a Plut debe estar preocupada

-Si... le diré que eres mi papá... -sonrió feliz al sentir el piso bajo sus pies estaba a punto de correr volvió a verlos- ¿entonces Seiya es mi papá?, no tú, si no Seiya, el otro...

-Si él es yo en el pasado pues... si

-¿Y mi mamá entonces es...?

-Quien se llama igual que tu pequeña dama

-Serena... -sonrió- iré a decirle que es mi mamá... -dijo comenzando a correr alejándose de aquel lugar-

Sonrió al verla correr llena de felicidad- Es bastante... hiperactiva se parece a ti...

-Sí, y tiene tu arrogancia... -sonrió sutil al ver a su hija marcharse- sin duda está feliz que seas su padre... y yo de que por fin lo sepa...

-Temía que no me aceptara como su padre... después de todo ella si quería a Endimión...

-Sí, lo quería, pero al final le tuvo miedo y a ti siempre te ha querido... -dijo volviendo a tomar asiento en la fuente-

-Lo se...aun así para un niño siempre son cosas difíciles... quizás por el temor que Endimión sembró en ella ha sido que me ha aceptado con mayor rapidez... de no haber sido así... quizás...

-Quizá te hubiera aceptado del mismo modo... para ella siempre has sido especial, y ahora lo eres mucho más...

Se puso de pie acercándose- Gracias...

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? -dijo jugando con el agua- te lo debía...

-Por haberme dado una hermosa hija... por darme esta felicidad... aun cuando sé que no es el mejor momento -se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mal... -murmuró con tristeza- Darien, no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así...

-Yo tampoco... la verdad... pero -la abrazo hacía él- eso demuestra que Darien y Endimión son dos personas diferentes... o quizás dos almas... alguna vez me comentaste que su cambio había sido después de la batalla contra galaxia ¿no es así?

-Si... después de eso cambio no se... había algo diferente, pero... no puedo negar que su muerte me duele y darme cuenta que una de mis mejores amigas siempre lo amo no se... me hace sentirme culpable, ¿quién soy yo para poder vivir nuestro amor y mis amigas no?

-¿Jamás sospechaste lo que ella sentía por él? -murmuró un tanto pensativo-

-No... -murmuró con tristeza- quizá si lo hubiera sabido, si ella... -respiró profundamente- es ridículo haberme tenido que casar con él, hacer todo esto, ¿qué fue lo que hice Seiya?, debí oponerme, hacer que lucharan por sus sueños, luchar por ti... -dijo con lágrimas- ¿que conseguí con todo esto?

-Esto es una pesadilla... donde la única luz que tenemos es nuestro amor y a nuestra hija, pero... sabes... creo que Endimión sabía lo que ella sentía...

-Y aun así no le importo nada...

-Por su reacción cuando ella lo ataco pude adivinarlo... ella va necesitarte cuando sepa de su muerte...

-Lo sé, pero... Seiya... -se separó un poco- ¿por qué yo sí puedo vivir este amor y ellas no?, me siento culpable...

-Quizás hasta ahora no han podido vivirlo... pero quizás no sea tarde para las demás... destruyamos este castillo, regresemos todo a como era antes bombón... regresemos los sueños al mundo

-Quiero cambiarlo todo Seiya... hay una forma de que Darien vuelva a la vida pero... habrá cambios que hacer...

-¿Que estás pensando hacer bombón?, los milagros así son difícil de repetirse

-Usar el cristal de plata, volverlo a la vida pero... en el pasado cuando sucedió la tragedia en el milenio de plata y revivimos en la tierra, nuestros recuerdos fueron borrados... pienso usarlo, enviar a Serena y las chicas a todos al pasado pero... hacer que olviden todo lo que han vivido desde que conocieron a Rini... -dijo bajando la mirada-

Observo la fuente- Si revives a Darien, Endimión también revivirá... ¿qué haremos con él?, no estará muy contento

-Tendremos bajo custodia a Endimión, pero... Seiya si hago esto, entonces los jóvenes Seiya y Serena no se conocerán ahora, quizá en la preparatoria como debió haber sido... y no sé qué es lo que pasaría entre Darien y Serena...

-¿Y tú crees que yo me daré por vencido?, te conozca ahora o después volveré a enamorarme... si me correspondes o no de la misma forma... eso será diferente... podrás decidir... si en verdad quieres estar conmigo o no… es un precio muy alto pero es lo correcto

Lo miró con ojos llorosos- La pequeña Dama... no sabemos si llegara a existir... o si existe... no sé si sea de la misma forma... tengo miedo Seiya no quiero equivocarme...

-Serena... nosotros tenemos este futuro... -tomo su mano con suavidad- si dejas que recuerden lo vivido aquí... volverás a sentirte atada ¿no crees?, y no quiero que te sientas atada a mi o a Endimión, quiero que tu decidas lo que es mejor, si la pequeña dama debe existir así será, y si no... -se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos- es porque quizás no soy yo quien a tu lado debe estar... sé que todo es incierto... pero... es mejor así

Se puso de pie acercándose a él abrazándolo- Perdóname Seiya... te amo, te amo y sé que Serena también lo ama y confió en que al encontrarte lo sabrá...

-Aun si tardas mucho para darte cuenta... yo... siempre te amare...

-Mi amado Seiya... -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- bésame... dame fuerza para esperarte...

-Te amo Serena... lo que menos deseo es que te sientas atada a mí... quiero hacerte feliz siempre -se acercó a sus labios besándolos con intensidad, con todo el amor que sentía por ella-

Rodeo por completo su cuello pegándose a su cuerpo dejándose abrigar por sus brazos por su cuerpo, correspondió a sus labios con la misma intensidad y amor llenándose de su sabor, de su calor.

La beso un poco más separándose de sus labios sin soltarla aprisionándola mas entre sus brazos- Te amo Serena... dime ¿que pasara con este futuro?, ¿y con los chicos que volverán al pasado?, ¿seguiremos en esta línea de tiempo?

-Volverán y perderán todo el recuerdo de esto, posiblemente Serena y Darien aun sigan siendo novios pero... confió en que ahora Serena ya no se deje y que siga siendo buena en la escuela... sabes... amo cuando me abrazas así...

-¿Y con nosotros que sucederá? -sonrió abrazándola aún más-

-Creo que eso es algo que Plut podría explicarnos mejor... -dijo aun rodeando su cuello- sabes que nunca he sido buena en física...

-Quizás la Serena joven también pueda tener una respuesta se ha vuelto muy inteligente y está casi a la par de Amy... que por cierto -se acercó a su oído- creo que a nuestro amigo Diamante le gusta la joven inteligente

-Si... me di cuenta... -sonrió sutilmente- espero que se esmere por conquistarla...

-Pero... ¿no crees que es demasiado grande para ella?, ¿o será que tendrá el mismo interés en nuestra Mercury actual?

-Mmm eso es una buena pregunta, pero también tenía interés en Serena que son de la misma edad, así que supongo que no le importara lo joven que pueda ser Amy...

-Bueno pero eso era por el interés que tiene por ti, fue con la intención de conquistarte antes -haciendo un puchero-

-Sí, pero Serena era muy joven, quizá pueda hacer lo mismo con Amy... -sonrió ligeramente- ¿estas celoso?

-No... -la abrazo hacía el- solo me preguntaba si intentaría conquistar a la Amy del pasado o la actual... algo complicado... ¿tú qué opinas?

-Quizá la del pasado, la actual lo primero que haría seria golpearlo así que... -se encogió de hombros-

-Si tienes razón... no le simpatiza del todo aunque tampoco a la del pasado le simpatizaba mucho que digamos quizás pueda ser interesante, además de que es muy atractiva, le convendría mas para ciertas cosas tu sabes -dijo un tanto seductor-

-Seiya... -dijo golpeando suavemente su brazo- ya estás pensando en eso...

-He estado demasiados días castigado, ¿o crees que quiera ser un asaltacunas?, podría ser su padre -sonrió un tanto divertido-

Sonrió ligeramente- Bueno quizá pueda hablar con Mercury y decirle cosas buenas de él... y tu mi amado Seiya... te recuerdo que también podrías ser el padre de Serena y aun así la besaste, "asaltacunas"

-Oye pero tu también besaste a mi joven yo… además en mi defensa puedo decir que pensé que eras tú, estaba delirando -se defendió-

-Mmm está bien te creeré, al menos no quisiste algo en tu delirio...

-Estaba más preocupado que nada... -la abrazo hacía el- te amo... oye ¿y si le damos un hermanito a Serena?

Sonrió rodeando su cuello- Te amo mi amor... pero eso del hermanito tendrá que esperar al menos a que nuestros visitantes se vayan...

-¿Estas segura? -la acerco más hacía él murmurándole seductoramente, rozando sus labios-

-Te gustan los riesgos ¿verdad? -murmuró disfrutando del roce de sus labios- ¿tanto me has extrañado?

-Tú me has acostumbrado... -aun jugando con sus labios-

Cerró los ojos- ¿Crees que este sea un buen momento?

-Quizás no... -sonrió entre sus labios-

-Debo estar loca de amor por ti... -murmuró entre sus labios- ¿y si alguien viene?

-¿Alguna vez nos han descubierto en este lugar? -se separó un poco de sus labios- pero está bien esperare, a esta noche donde no te dejare escapar de mi

Lo volvió a sujetar del cuello- ¿Para eso me seduces?, para dejarme solo con las ganas de amarte...

-Mmm si, para que cuando por fin podamos estar a solas nos amemos sin control alguno, que disfrutemos nuestro amor como nunca antes, porque ya no tendremos que ocultarnos mas

-Entonces bésame y déjame con ganas de más... -murmuró volviendo a pegarse a su cuerpo-

La abrazo hacía el con fuerza, besándola con toda la pasión y el amor que ella despertaba en él, con toda la necesidad que sentía y lo mucho que había extrañado sus labios, lo mucho que había temido no volver a sentirlos, la beso como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No tardo en corresponder con la misma sensación de anhelo y deseo, por ese instante seria egoísta y no pensaría en nada más que no fuera Seiya, sus besos y sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza como si supiera que un solo beso era capaz de desmayarse entre sus brazos.

Disfruto un poco más de sus labios, no deseaba separarse, deseaba aun mas de ella, sentía su ser volver a la vida, como si fueran iluminados por completo.

Lentamente se fue separando de él aun saboreándose en los labios sus besos- Vamos, debemos volver... porque si no, no resistiré mas...

-Yo tampoco resistiré... esta noche me voy a escabullir a tu habitación para hacerte el amor sin descanso alguno

-Eso suena a una amenaza muy interesante... -dijo por fin soltándolo- vamos mi amor aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar...

-No es una amenaza... es una advertencia... -sonrió tomando su mano para regresar a donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos, incluyendo las Sailors del futuro aunque todas se encontraban débiles-

Al ver a todos ahí reunidos sintió que hablar con ellos era lo más correcto, seguro todas harían preguntas así que solo le limitaría a decir su decisión.

Seiya que aun abrazaba a Serena levanto su mirada al verlos llegar. Mars tan solo desvió su mirada, sin decir nada mientras las otras Sailors comenzaban a hacer preguntas queriendo saber lo que había sucedido mientras ella custodiaban la barrera.

-El Rey Endimión falleció a causa de la muerte del joven Darien Chiba, el joven que venia del pasado, la ambición fue lo que hizo que mintiera a todos, Fighter no me ha lastimado nunca y mucho menos es un traidor...

-Ya decía yo que eso era imposible... -se encogió de hombros- pero... es una pena la muerte del Rey... lo siento mucho majestad...

-Yo también lo siento Venus... -dijo observándolas a todas- hay una posibilidad de que el joven Darien vuelva a la vida...

Al momento que estas palabras fueron mencionadas ambas Sailors de fuego volvieron su mirada hacía la Reina.

-¿Cuál es esa posibilidad majestad? –Preguntó Mercury-

-Usar el cristal de plata... pero eso equivaldría a eliminar ciertos recuerdos de todos ustedes... -dijo observando a todos los jóvenes-

-¿Qué… clase de recuerdos? –Pregunto Amy preocupada-

-A partir de que la Pequeña Dama llego a ustedes...

-¿Tiene que ser de esa forma? –Preguntó Seiya abrazando más a Serena-

-Es la única, se cuál es tu temor, pero... ¿confías en el amor de Serena?

-Si... -observando a su yo futuro-

-Entonces deja que Serena sea quien tome la decisión de cuando amarte por favor

-Seré paciente... -bajo su mirada hacía su bombón-

-Yo también... -murmuró Serena aferrando a la mano de Seiya-

-Las cosas no serán fáciles, volverán a su época y olvidaran lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, pero... tendrán la libertad de elegir lo que quieran hacer, porque hay miles de caminos que pueden seguir y miles de posibles futuros, mismos que ustedes se encargaran de escribir...

-¿Eso quiere decir que el futuro no está escrito aun? –Preguntó Seiya ante esa posibilidad-

-No, a partir de ahora ustedes decidirán que hacer, sus respectivas misiones seguirán adelante, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, pero... sus caminos personales serán solo suyos...

-¿Eso quiere decir que podre ser una talentosa cantante? -sonrió muy animada Mina-

-Si... y Amy una excelente doctora... -sonrió hacía las chicas-

-Entonces tenemos mucho por hacer si queremos cumplir nuestros sueños –Dijo Lita expectante ante la posibilidad-

Mina camino sintiendo curiosidad por verse a sí misma, y comenzó haciendo muecas.

-No puedo creer que así haya sido en el pasado... -dijo Venus extrañada viendo a la chica delante de ella-

-No puedo creer que así seré en el futuro –dijo Mina jalando las mejillas de la Sailor-

-Oye niña… -dijo soltándose de ella-

-No soy una niña

-Sí, si lo eres... eres tan ruidosa... -dijo sobándose las mejillas-

-Seguro tu también debes ser demasiado ruidosa -se cruzó de brazos-

-Lo era, aprenderás a ser más recatada... -Dijo con orgullo

-¿Recatada? pero si no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo demasiado molesta –Dijo Healer observándolas-

-Calla... -dijo Venus mirándolo con molestia-

-Solo digo la verdad -se acercó a la Sailor observando a la joven rubia- aunque quizás eras mucho más linda de joven

-Eres un idiota... -dijo molesta dándole una patada para en seguida alejarse-

-Auchs ¿por qué hiciste eso Venus? -camino detrás de ella-

-Nunca cambiaran... –Júpiter sonrió nerviosa al igual que Mercury y Maker-

Mars escucho a sus amigas reír, vio a su joven yo, un poco alejada de las demás sin prestar atención al igual que ella, que tan solo opto por alejarse del lugar disimuladamente, no tenía ánimos de reír, y tampoco podía seguir aparentando que nada le afectaba, camino por uno de los sederos cuando por fin se vio fuera del alcance de todos.

La Reina volteo a ver a Fighter, le dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a alejarse hacía donde había visto a su antigua amiga, la observo, pensativa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin poder derramar ninguna- ¿Rei?

-Majestad... -respiro profundamente, girándose hacía ella-

-Lamento tu pérdida... -dijo sinceramente-

-De... ¿de qué está hablando majestad?, yo... no he perdido nada -murmuró tratando de sonreír, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho ocultando su propio dolor-

-Sí, perder al hombre que amas es lo más trágico que nos puede ocurrir

Bajo su mirada- Siento mucho la pérdida del Rey...

-Lamento haberme casado con él, si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad yo...

-No habría cambiado nada... para él... nunca signifique nada lo sé... decidí dejarlo ser feliz con la mujer que el escogió y buscar mi camino... quizás debí darle una oportunidad a Nicolás... pero... creo que ya no tiene importancia, lo siento... -respiro aun mas conteniendo las lágrimas-

-Perdóname Rei... debí saberlo... pero yo estaba tan ciega que no vi tu sufrimiento...

-Estabas enamorada de él... habría sido imposible que te dieras cuenta porque nadie lo noto... oculte mis sentimientos, los veía felices y para mí era suficiente... aunque... he de confesar que hubo un instante en que yo... sentí que podría haber una esperanza para mi

-Cuando termino conmigo... en el tiempo que Rini llego ¿no es así?

-No… bueno quizás sí... pero no me habría atrevido... no habría sido justo tu sufrías por él... fue... cuando tu corazón estaba confundido, al día siguiente... cuando Seiya te pidió reemplazarlo...

-Lo lamento Rei, de verdad... tal vez si yo hubiera descubierto mis sentimientos antes...

-Amas a Seiya, lo sé... y él dejo de ser quien era y aun cuando se convirtió en un desalmado yo seguí amándolo con todo mi ser, muchas veces quise saber que le sucedía... ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma?, ¿y por qué no te dejaba libre si ya no había amor entre ustedes?, pero todos mis esfuerzos por hacerlo volver fueron inútiles...

-Estaba invadido por la envidia, la ambición, el coraje y nunca vi cómo iba cambiando... pero ahora a Darien podremos darle una nueva oportunidad de cambiar...

-¿Crees?, pero si tu... bueno Serena ¿se vuelve a enamorar de Seiya?, él se quedara solo porque en realidad la soledad fue lo que mato a Darien para dejar solo a Endimión... cuando Sailor Galaxia le quito su semilla estelar, esta nunca regreso a él... dentro de ella se quedaron todos sus buenos sentimientos y solo quedo Endimión... el mismo ser que estuvo bajo las órdenes del negaverso

-Pero está Rei que lo ama y es capaz de luchar por él... además no todo está escrito, recuerdas, cada una podrá ahora labrar su futuro...

-No estoy segura si ella será capaz de luchar aun contra su mejor amiga, yo nunca me atreví, desistí cuando despertó como Endimión y tu como la princesa... y jamás volví a intentarlo aun... cuando -se sonrojo ligeramente- tuve la oportunidad de verlo desnudo... cuando se quedó en mi casa... aunque tú te sentías celosa de que estuviera ahí

Sonrió sutilmente- Lo siento Rei, solo debemos confiar en que ellas harán su propio camino... y ellos que también tomaran decisiones...

-Si... es verdad... pero mientras tanto... ¿que pasara con Endimión?

-Resguardaremos su cuerpo... sinceramente no sé qué pase con los sentimientos de Endimión pero si revive Darien él también lo hará...

-No me refiero a sus sentimientos... si no a él ¿qué harán con él?

-Ya te lo dije, resguardarlo, porque no sabemos cómo reaccionara...

-¿Sería mucho pedir si me permitieras custodiarlo?

-Puedes hacerlo, solo deberás tener cuidado...

-Si lo tendré... solo... quiero asegurarme que este bien... aunque quizás no pueda hacerlo entrar en razón, y además no sabe lo que siento por él... ese puede ser una pequeña ventaja

Sonrió sutilmente- Deseo que todos podamos tener una nueva oportunidad Rei, creo que es hora de que vayas y vigiles, no tardan en volver ellos al pasado y cuando eso pase Endimión volverá...

-Muy bien así lo hare... gracias -sonrió a su amiga- y guarda este secreto por favor -camino hacía su lado para enseguida volver a donde estaban los demás-

-Lo guardare no te preocupes... -dijo sonriéndole más tranquila-

X-X

Seiya observaba detenidamente a todos, Serena aun lloraba, sin dudarlo tomo su mano alejándose un poco de todos, respiro profundamente soltándola- Bombón...

-Todo esto debe ser un sueño... -dijo observando a lo lejos- Darien no debería estar muerto...

-No debería... -desvió su mirada- no me da gusto lo que paso... pero sin duda... entiendo por qué... fue tu novio...

-No Seiya... -dijo volteando a verlo- es simplemente porque fue una buena persona al protegerte, porque no me gusta que se sacrifiquen por mí... porque me aterra pensar que algo te pudo haber pasado... porque pudiste haber sido tu...

-Lo sé... es solo que imagino que no es la primera vez que él se arriesga por ti... sea porque eres Sailor Moon o porque eres Serena... él te quiere al igual que tú a él... quizás no de la misma forma que yo a ti o que tú a él -la tomo de los hombros con suavidad- te amo... y estoy agradecido con él, salvo mi vida y la tuya...

-¿Entonces? -murmuró llorosa-

-Sé que es inevitable pedirte que no llores... pero verte así me parte el corazón...

-Lo siento... -murmuró limpiándose las mejillas- quiero que viva pero... no sé si quiero perderte...

-Es la única opción y es lo correcto... nos conocimos a causa de la pequeña dama y me siento muy feliz... pero quizás aún no era el momento... a ti y a mí nos faltan cosas por vivir antes de conocernos... quizás evolucionar más tus poderes...

-Pero no quiero olvidarte... -dijo no resistiendo más abrazándolo con fuerza- no quiero que me olvides... ¿y si no nos encontramos?

-Nos encontramos antes... en la preparatoria... -la abrazo con fuerza hacía él- ¿crees que sea posible no volver a encontrarnos?

-No lo sé, pero tengo miedo Seiya, no quiero volver a ser la misma niña torpe y llorona de siempre, tú me hiciste querer ser una mejor persona y no puedo dejarte...

-No creo haber sido yo bombón... yo solo te aconseje pero no hice nada más... lo demás te corresponde solo a ti...

-No Seiya, no quiero dejarte... -murmuró aferrándose a él- ¿y si cuando me veas ya no te gusto?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No sé... quizá ya no te parezca tan linda...

-Entonces tu deber será hacer que me parezcas linda...

Sonrió sutilmente- ¿Me amaras igual?

-Claro quizás hasta más o quizás sea yo quien te parezca demasiado arrogante y no quieras verme ni en pintura

Negó sonriendo sutilmente- Por eso me enamore de ti...

-Entonces... es posible que nos enamoremos... cuando volvamos a vernos -acaricio su mejilla- hasta entonces... tu serás una mejor persona... y seguirás protegiendo a tus seres queridos y lucharas por tus sueños

-Mi sueño eres tu... y bueno... estudiar... -sonrió ligeramente- te amo Seiya...

-Y yo a ti serena… te amo... y mi corazón esperara por volver a encontrarte

-¿Me darías un beso? -pregunto sonriéndole algo apenada-

-No tienes por qué preguntarlo bombón... es lo que más ansió -murmuró acercándose a su rostro- besar tus labios

-Hazlo... -murmuró cerrando los ojos lentamente-

Sonrió acercándose más a ella hasta rozar lentamente sus labios como si de un exquisito néctar se tratara.

Entreabrió los labios comenzando a disfrutar de la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella, dándole pequeñas caricias, como si pidiera permiso para hacer más.

La abrazo con cariño, con fuerza, acercándola aun mas hacía él intensificando mas ese beso disfrutando de sus labios como nunca antes, quería grabar en él ese sabor, esa sensación hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios aun sintiendo la calidez de sus besos- Te amo Seiya...

-Y yo a ti Serena... te amo -sonrió rozando sus labios- es hora de volver con los demás...

-No quiero... -dijo fingiendo un puchero- promete que me enamoraras...

-Daré lo mejor de mí para conquistarte aun si tienes novio -le guiño un ojo-

Sonrió volviendo a robarle un beso- Te amo Seiya, estaré esperando por ti...

-Y yo por ti... lo prometo... espero que hasta que nos encontremos escuches nuestras canciones

-Lo hare... -respiró profundamente- te lo prometo...

-Te amo -murmuró robando otro pequeño beso- ahora vamos es hora de volver y que Darien vuelva a vivir

-Si... -tomo su mano para dirigirse a donde todos ya estaban reunidos-

-¿Están listos? -pregunto la Reina-

-Sí creo que sí... –Dijo Seiya al llegar a donde ya estaban todos-

Amy se acercó a Diamante con timidez- Imagino que no volveré a verlo... hasta dentro de mucho tiempo ¿no es así?

Maker que se encontraba cerca de Mercury observo como aquella jovencita veía a Diamante, lo cual en el fondo le molesto, ahora entendía a Seiya.

Aquello sorprendió a Mercury de sobre manera, al ver a su joven yo, sintiendo una opresión en su interior ¿qué significaba?

-Aun no decido que hacer, pero si me gustaría continuar enseñando así que no se...

-Entiendo... sé que esta es su época... quizás después de hoy no lo recuerde... -respiro profundamente- por eso quisiera hacer algo... que sé que jamás me atrevería hacer... -sin esperar respuesta se acercó subiéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo y poder rozar sus labios-

A todos les sorprendió aquello, Serena no podía creer que su amiga hiciera eso, mucho menos la Reina lo llego a imaginar.

Mercury mantuvo su mirada fija, estaba más que en shock, jamás en su vida se había atrevido a besar a alguien así como así, sintió la miradas de sus amigas, que la observaban a ella y a la joven Amy, aquello era inaudito, no podía simplemente asimilarlo ¿es que acaso sentía algo por él?, no eso no podía ser, él había sido siempre su enemigo, no podía ser algo más además, ella estaba enamorada de Maker ¿o no?

Amy se separó de él sonriéndole- Gracias por sus enseñanzas y por protegerme...

-No, no tienes nada que agradecerme... -murmuró sonrojado-

Bajo la mirada sonrojada, sonriendo con nerviosismo- No sé qué pase en un futuro... no sé si en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar o no, yo solo quiero decirle que es un hombre muy atractivo... y valiente -se alejó unos pasos volviendo a donde estaban sus amigas que no dejaban de verla sorprendidas-

La Reina sonrió al ver a Diamante sin saber que decir, ahora sabía lo que se sentía que le declararan un amor que no tenía la mínima idea, pero el sonido de aquella dulce voz la hizo voltear hacia donde veía a su pequeña llegar con Sailor Plut- Pequeña Dama... -murmuró-

-¡Mamá! -se soltó de Plut para correr a los brazos de su madre- fui por Plut y ya le dije quién es mi papá

-Alteza... -camino hacía donde estaba la reina inclinándose-

-Plut, gracias por haber protegido a la Pequeña Dama... -dijo cargando a la niña-

-No tiene nada que agradecerme alteza... la pequeña dama siempre ha sido importante para mí -sonrió ligeramente-

-Lo sé, tú y Fighter siempre fueron sus mejores amigos... pero ahora Fighter será además tu papá... ¿verdad Serena? -dijo besando la mejilla de su hija-

-Sí, él será mi papa, -sonrió feliz-

Volvió a besar su mejilla- Plut, hay algo que queremos hacer, ellos deben volver a su época, pero... usaremos el cristal de plata para revivir al joven Darien... ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá exactamente?

-Al volver a su tiempo, seguirán sus vidas como antes majestad, pero todo lo ocasionado por la presencia de la pequeña dama desaparecerá... aun el más insignificante detalle

-¿Y con nosotros? -pregunto acercándose a Fighter tomándolo del brazo-

-No cambiara nuestro presente alteza... ya que nosotros tenemos nuestra propia línea de tiempo... y ellos pueden que sigan la misma línea o que creen otra que es lo más probable puesto que no conocerán a la pequeña dama y tampoco pelearan en su época contra Dark Moon

-Bien... -entrego a la niña a su padre dándole un beso en la frente y en seguida una sonrisa a su Seiya- ha llegado el momento...

-Estamos listos... -murmuró Seiya sosteniendo la mano de su novia-

-Volvamos para luchar por nuestros sueños –Dijo Mina emocionada-

-¿Seiya? -dijo la pequeña- papá bájame por favor... –a lo que Fighter asintió bajando a la pequeña que corrió hacía Seiya y Serena- gracias por ayudar a mi mamá, los quiero mucho...

Seiya se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña- Y nosotros a ti pequeña dama... espero volver a verte en un futuro -le guiño un ojo-

-Sí, yo también... papá... -dijo sonrojada-

Se sonrojo al escucharla- Cuídate mucho y cuida de tus padres -se acercó dándole un beso en la frente-

-Sí, tú también cuídate... -dijo muy seria-

-¿Y para mí no hay una despedida? -pregunto Serena-

-Claro que si -sonrió abrazándola con fuerza- mamá

Sonrió abrazándola- Cuídate mucho Rini, y no hagas travesuras...

-Me portare bien te lo prometo... gracias por cuidar de mi

-Te voy a extrañar... -dijo sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla- anda ve con tus padres...

-Y yo a ti -beso su mejilla- cuídese mucho, los quiero -murmuró antes de regresar hacía donde estaban sus padres-

-Bien creo que ha llegado el momento... -dijo sonriéndole a todos- ¿estas lista Plut?

-Por supuesto majestad -levanto su báculo- "Cronos Dios del tiempo yo te invoco"

A su vez la Reina alzo en sus manos el cristal de plata cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y pedir su mayor deseo en ese momento.

Una fuerte ráfaga rodeo a ambas mujeres, elevando el cabello de ambas- Puerta del tiempo, haz que las personas ajenas a esta época regresen a su línea de tiempo -clavo su báculo sobre la tierra haciendo aparecer el portal-

-Poderoso Cristal de Plata, concede este mi mayor deseo, vuelve a la vida a quien se ha sacrificado defendiendo sus ideales, el amor y la justicia... -pronto el cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente iluminando poco a poco a su alrededor -

Darien que estaba junto a Rei, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos un tanto confundido, mientras al otro extremo Endimión reaparecía para ser aprendido por Uranus y Neptune, guiados por Mars.

Serena se había abrazado a Seiya, miro a sus amigas, una última mirada hacía la pequeña Rini que le decía "adiós" con la manita y al final a Seiya, quería grabarse su rostro y asegurarse de que no lo olvidaría, después de eso todo fue luz, una luz tan potente y cegadora que la obligo a cerrar los ojos y solo abrazarse más a Seiya-

Seiya tan solo la abrazo aún más hacía él besando sus labios antes de ser cegado por completo por aquella luz.

X-X

Caminaba por los jardines conversando con uno de los tantos ministros cuando vio a Fighter a lo lejos, entrenando como siempre a los nuevos guardias, los cambios dentro de Tokio de Cristal iban por buen camino, no como ella hubiera querido pero al menos ya no se escondían para verse, pero pese a eso aun sentía la necesidad de ocultarse, siempre le agrado la idea de esconderse con él como en ese instante, se disculpó cortésmente del hombre y se acercó hacía donde estaba.

-¿Interrumpo? -dijo muy seria observando como los jóvenes futuros guardias comenzaban a alejarse corriendo, seguramente una de las tantas rutinas que les ponía Seiya-

-Para nada alteza -sonrió al verla haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-¿Puedo conversar contigo un momento? -pregunto aun manteniendo el semblante serio-

-Claro que si -murmuró tomando su mano para besarla, observo a sus alumnos aun en su rutina, sin esperar más la llevo hacía el claro de luna que no estaba lejos, habían decidido dejar ese lugar tal cual-

Espero lo suficiente para voltear y abrazarlo- Pensé que me dirías que no... -murmuró pegándose a su cuerpo-

-¿Por qué habría de decirle que no a la mujer que amo? -rodeo su cintura sonriéndole-

-Solo para obligarte a hacerlo... -sonrió jugando con el cabello de su nuca- ¿que harás esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? -se quedó un tanto pensativo- cenar con una bella y sexi mujer

-¿De verdad? -se acercó a su mejilla- ¿y después? -murmuró a su oído-

-Secuestrar a esa dama -murmuró besando su cuello-

Tan solo aquel gesto la hizo pegarse más a su cuerpo- ¿Para qué?

-¿Quieres que te responda? -murmuró bajando sus besos hacía sus hombros descubiertos-

-Si... -murmuró cerrando los ojos-

-¿Y si mejor hago lo que pienso hacer esta noche? -la empujo hasta recargarla en un árbol sin soltarla-

Se sorprendió con su agilidad, fuerza y a la vez delicadeza al tratarla- Amo cuando te comportas así...

-¿Dime que más amas? -sonrió fijando su mirada en ella-

-Tus ojos... siempre llenos de vida, pero en momentos así es como si se desbordara por completo tu amor... tu sonrisa siempre arrogante, esos labios que saben cómo volverme loca...

-Puedo enloquecerte aun mas cada día -sonrió atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con suma pasión-

Rodeo su cuello jalándolo mas hacía ella, pegándose a su cuerpo, devolviendo cada roce, cada sutil mordida, amaba la manera en como la besaba siempre haciéndola desear más.

La abrazo aún más bajando sus manos hacía sus caderas, acariciándolas por encima del vestido intensificando aun mas ese beso desbordando todo lo que ella le hacía sentir.

-¡Mamá, papá! -dijo desde la penumbra de la entrada al claro de luna-

Seiya se separó de inmediato de ella asustado al escuchar la voz de su pequeña- Serena

Ella por su parte se aclaró la garganta y trato de relajarse aunque era difícil después de ser besada de aquella forma- Pequeña Dama ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues es que tengo mucha hambre... -salió de la penumbra muy sonriente- y este lugar es muy bonito

-Ah... sí, es muy bonito, anda vamos a comer... ¿nos acompañas mi amado Seiya? -sonrió sutil y nerviosa-

-Claro que si... solo déjenme terminar la clase del día -sonrió nervioso- pequeña dama eres muy traviesa, cada día creces mas

-Sí y me parezco a mi mamá y a ti también... -dijo sonriendo- por cierto ¿por qué tenías a mi mamá contra el árbol?

-Ay este... bueno... porque -fijo la mirada en ella- bueno es que... tu mamá estaba cansada y el árbol y yo la estábamos ayudando a descansar, si eso

Se cubrió la boca ahogando una carcajada- Si mi pequeña dama, me sentía algo cansada... de hecho me siento un poco mareada ahora...

Seiya se acercó abrazándola- Por eso te llevaremos a descansar amor -murmuró aun apenado-

-Entonces vamos mami -sujeto su mano- yo también te ayudare

-Gracias mi amor... -dijo a su pequeña sonriendo, en seguida se acercó a Seiya para que solo él la escuchara- esta noche amor, no lo olvides...

-No lo olvidare vida mía -sonrió un tanto divertido al llegar al campo de entrenamiento- chicos por hoy eso es todo, no olviden ejercitarse, mañana el entrenamiento será aún más pesado

-¡Si señor! -grito el grupo de jóvenes que en seguida hizo una reverencia y se marcharon-

-Si el nuevo bebé es hombre no quiero que lo trates así, será un príncipe...

-Nada de eso, mi hijo será un príncipe protector, un guerrero digno de admirarse, ganara el respeto de sus súbditos por su fortaleza y no por su rango

-Sí, bueno quizá en algunos meses sea un príncipe amado...

-¿En algunos meses? -fijo su mirada confundido- ¿a qué te refieres bombón?

Se separó de él y de la pequeña dama, aliso su vestido al frente haciendo una seña de que pronto su vientre se abultaría.

-¿Pero? -pestaño mostrando una gran sonrisa- pensé que el nuevo bebé tardaría más en llegar... eso quiere decir ¿que la cigüeña ya me hizo caso?

Asintió sonriendo- Si... tantas cartas escritas y ya obtuvimos respuesta...

Sin dudarlo la abrazo cargándola, girando con ella- ¿Escuchaste pequeña dama?, tendrás un hermanito en poco tiempo

-¿Cuánto es poco tiempo? -pregunto curiosa-

-¿Si en cuanto tiempo cielo?, dime ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?, ¿cuándo te lo confirmaron?

-Tengo tres meses, bueno casi tres... -sonrió feliz- y hoy hace un momento, solo que buscaba el momento oportuno...

-Que mejor momento que este -la bajo para besar sus labios lleno de felicidad- mi amor, estoy feliz muy feliz ¡VOY A SER PAPA!

-Pero ya eres mi papá... -dijo la niña haciendo un puchero-

Seiya se acercó a su hija cargándola- Claro mi princesa es una niña muy hermosa que cuidara de su hermano y lo enseñara a ser un buen príncipe -beso la mejilla de la pequeña-

-Si... seré su hermana mayor... -dijo feliz-

-Princesa, sé que te mueres por ir a contarles a todos así que... ¿quieres ir?

-Siiii iré a decirles a todos que pronto voy a tener un hermanito -beso a su papá- ¿me bajas?

-Anda princesa te doy el privilegio de ser tu quien se los diga a todos...

Sonrió al ver correr a la niña- ¿Estas feliz mi amor?, lo que tanto deseabas por fin se ha cumplido...

-Muy feliz amor -sonrió abrazándola hacía el- ¿eso es lo que me dirías esta noche? -sonrió seductoramente-

-Si... pero... -se acercó más a él- te lo diría después de amarte una y otra vez... deseaba sentir tus manos sobre mi vientre desnudo…

-Las sentirás... te lo aseguro... te amare cada vez más amor -la acerco más hacía el- te hare llegar hasta las estrellas -rozo suavemente sus labios-

Sonrió sutilmente- Te amo mi amor, quería darte esta noticia desde que te vi... pero la verdad es que ahora te deseaba más que nunca...

-¿Podrás ser paciente hasta la noche amor?, porque quiero amarte sin interrupciones... creo que el claro de luna ya no es tan seguro como antes

-Tendré que ser paciente mi amor, porque seguro no tardaran en venir a felicitarnos... ahora tendremos que buscar otro lugar

-Si... o esperar a estar a solas por las noches...

-¿Te gusta el peligro verdad amor? -dijo sonriendo besando su mejilla-

-Siempre me ha gustado... pero sé que ya no es necesario exponerte de esa forma... por eso ahora seré un buen esposo y esperare paciente a mi esposa en la habitación

Sonrió aun mas- Te amo mi amor, me haces tan feliz y esta noche no te dejare descansar... ¿estás preparado?

-Siempre lo estoy amor, ahora vamos a recibir felicitaciones…

-Que arrogante mi amor… -sonrió divertida- bueno nos referimos al nuevo bebé como niño, pero ¿y si también es niña?

-Niño o niña será un príncipe o princesa protectora -sonrió abrazándola hacía él para caminar hacía el palacio-

-Yo quiero que sea un niño idéntico a ti... un hermoso príncipe...

-Esperemos que así sea aunque también puede ser una princesita tan bella como su madre

-Sabes Seiya... a veces me pregunto ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí?, y que además de todo te tomas siempre un momento para volver a enamorarme... cada día haces que me enamore más de ti,..

-Así es como quiero que sea siempre... enamorarte cada día mas para que nunca te canses de mi... para que nunca te arrepientas haberte casado conmigo, haberte unido a un simple protector como solían llamarme -sonrió un tanto divertido-

Se detuvo volteando a verlo- ¿Crees de verdad que me arrepentiría de casarme con el guapo, atractivo y seductor Fighter?, mejor conocido como Seiya Kou...

-Espero que no -sonrió- porque entonces... quizás te secuestraria... y te torturaría hasta que digas cuánto me amas

Sonrió- No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de tortura emplearías para hacerme decir que te amo...

Se acerco a ella besando sus labios.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios, dulcemente- Muy buen intento mi amor... ¿quieres torturarme más?

-Claro que si esta noche -guiño un ojo- ahora vamos a comer

-Te amo... -sonrió tomando su mano nuevamente- ¿me pregunto cómo estarán Serena y Seiya?, ¿Darien que habrá pasado con él?

-Es una buena pregunta... quizás después podamos echar un vistazo ¿no te parece?, aunque Diamante creo que ya se decidió a volver... ya que Mercury parece no querer ceder ante él...

-Bueno es un año más viejo pero... creo que Amy también ha crecido así que creo que podrían funcionar...

-Si... además es evidente que le gusta más la joven Amy que Mercury... pero me pregunto si será buena idea...

-¿Aun sigues pensando lo mismo? -pregunto fingiendo el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente- tu entiendes...

-Claro que lo sigo pensando... ¿te imaginas a Diamante con una jovencita que tendría 1000 años menos? -bromeo-

-Pues déjame decirte amado esposo, que tú no eras muy joven cuando te conocí, y cuando volví a verte y cuando me entregue a ti la primera vez, ya tenías tus añitos amor...

-Pero físicamente no se notan ¿o sí? -se sonrojo-

-No... -sonrió ligeramente- para tus tantos miles de años estas muy bien...

Se sonrojo aun mas- Bueno pero es diferente... o quizás no… pero bueno si él se quedara con la Mercury de ahora no se vería tanta la diferencia... aunque Maker no opina lo mismo...

-Pero bueno estamos hablando que son dos chicas distintas, la Mercury de ahora no será la misma o no es la misma que esta con Serena en este momento... quizá ahí Diamante tenga la oportunidad de conquistarla... lo intento conmigo quizá también quiera intentarlo con ella...

-Si tienes razón... nuestra Mercury jamás se habría atrevido a besar así a alguien como la joven quizás por eso está más desesperado por irse ya suena complicado... crees... ¿que después podamos visitarlo para saber cómo va todo?

-Mmm quizá... -sonrió sutil- lo que tú quieres ir a ver es si Seiya joven ya conoció a Serena o si es que ya pudo conquistarla...

-Me conoces bien -murmuró abrazándola- anda dime ¿crees que sea posible?

-A lo mejor, podríamos ir a ver y nada más...

-Si… no deseo intervenir en su línea, solo quiero observar... digo suficiente será con Diamante interviniendo me imagino que no dirá de donde viene ni nada ¿verdad?

-No puede... deberá conquistarla por sus propios medios

-Suena más interesante... pero espero no desvié su meta hacía mi bombón -murmuró entrando a donde ya todos esperaban-

-¿Hacía tu bombón? -pregunto enarcando una ceja- pensé que YO era tu bombón...

-Claro tu eres mi bombón -sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Mmm… no sé si debo creerte...

-¿Por qué no creerías en mí?

-Qué tal que resulta que a ti también te gustan las jovencitas... con eso de que la besaste... -dijo fingiendo un puchero-

-Mmm es posible que me guste... pero dudo que con ella pueda hacer todo lo que hago contigo -murmuró seductoramente-

-Calla porque soy capaz de llevarte a la recamara y ver si te siguen gustando las jovencitas...

-Ninguna jovencita me gusta más que tu... aun cuando seas tú misma

-Buena respuesta mi amor, aun así me asegurare que jamás nunca te fijes en alguna jovencita... nadie jamás te va a complacer como yo, recuérdalo...

-Lo recordare en cada uno de tu besos -robo un beso más antes de entrar al comedor-

Sonrió sonrojada, al entrar vio a todas sus amigas Sailors reunidas y la pequeña dama- Imagino que ya les dio la buena noticia...

-Muchas felicidades –Júpiter se acercó para abrazarla-

-Gracias... -sonrió ante la alegría de sus amigas- aunque él también ayudo mucho... -dijo divertida señalando a Seiya-

-Si ya me imagino… -Dijo algo irónico Healer-

-Cállate tonto –Venus se acercó para felicitar a su amiga- felicidades

-Bueno sin él no habría pequeña dama ni futuro príncipe... -dijo la Reina sonriendo sutil- gracias Mina... esperamos que compartan nuestra alegría...

-Es una gran alegría para todos... –Dijo con ternura Mercury-

-Algo que debemos celebrar –completo Maker-

Sonrió al ver que ambos pensaban igual- Gracias, si lo celebraremos... ¿verdad amor?

-Claro... no podía ser de otra forma hablamos de mi hijo

-Ay cuanto orgullo "mi hijo" -Healer imito el tono de Seiya-

-No tengo la culpa que tú te estés tardando -abrazo a su hermano revolviéndole el cabello-

-Ah no me molestes... -dijo empujándolo-

-Bueno niños basta... ah no sé si solo tengo a la pequeña dama o también ya tengo otro niño...

-Yo diría que otro niño -murmuró Maker un tanto divertido-

-Si yo también lo pienso... -dijo Serena divertida- ¿y ustedes no van a decir nada? -fijo la mirada en Uranus y Neptune-

-Claro que si alteza... nos alegra compartir este momento -ambas se acercaron a felicitarla-

-Gracias... -sonrió siendo ella quien las abrazara a ambas- espero que también lo cuiden como lo han hecho con mi pequeña princesa...

-Así lo haremos –Dijo Uranus correspondiendo el abrazo-

-Nosotras también lo protegeremos... -dijo Mercury refiriéndose a las demás-

-Y nosotras –sonrió Saturn muy contenta siendo jalada por la pequeña dama, entrando junto con Plut-

Sonrió al ver a sus demás Sailors- Gracias mis amigas...

-Felicidades majestad... –Dijo Plut haciendo una reverencia-

-Muchas felicidades -se acercó a felicitarla-

-Mars... -sonrió al verla abrazándola-

Correspondió su abrazo- Me alegra mucho ver que eres feliz...

-Nos disculpan un momento por favor... -dijo separándose para tomar del brazo a su amiga-

-Claro mientras sirven la comida, y traen vino para celebrar -sonrió Venus al ver que ambas se alejaban-

-No tardamos... -camino un poco más alejándose con su amiga- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque hace mucho que no te veía, te la pasas ahí cuidando de Endimión... ¿cómo esta él?

Desvió su mirada-No ha cambiado mucho... quizás un poco... no esperaba que cambiara de la noche a la mañana...

-Bueno el cambio es gradual, tampoco cambio de la noche a la mañana cuando dejo de ser Darien...

-Lo sé... hay días que parece haber vuelto... y otros tantos -desvió su mirada con tristeza-

-Tranquila amiga... -la abrazo por los hombros- ¿segura que quieres seguir ahí?

-Si... no quiero abandonarlo...

-Entonces debes ser fuerte Rei...

-Lo seré... -seco una pequeña lagrima- seré paciente... llevare algo de comer para él y volveré para celebrar contigo la pronta llegada del príncipe

-Gracias Rei... -sonrió sutilmente- es curioso, todos nos referimos a este bebé -llevando las manos a su vientre- como un niño...

-Seguro porque ese es el deseo de todos... o porque de esa forma anuncia su llegada

-Quizá... -sonrió sutilmente- en fin volvamos a la fiesta, seguro Seiya ya está peleando con Yaten, como siempre...

-Te alcanzare enseguida... ya debe estar lista la comida para él...

-De acuerdo... no tardes por favor...

-No… lo prometo -sonrió, ligeramente, para encaminarse hacia la cocina y tomar la charola con comida, subió las escaleras que llevaban a lo más alto de esa torre, respiro profundamente, antes de que el guardia la dejara entrar, al verlo sentado sobre la cama, lucia demasiado pensativo, se acercó lentamente- te... traje algo de comer...

-Déjala por ahí... -dijo observándose las manos- ¿por qué hay tanto alboroto?

-¿De nuevo dejaras la comida intacta? -se acercó a la mesa colocando la charola-

-No creo que te importe... -dijo sin alzar la mirada-

Desvió su mirada- Quizás mi presencia te moleste... aun después de todo este tiempo...

-Si no fuera por ti, no hablaría con nadie...

-Quizás quieras que deje de venir... y manden a alguien más... -camino por la habitación hacía el otro extremo-

-No enviaras a Serenity... -dijo con ironía-

-No… enviarían... a algún guardia solo a dejarte la comida y ya...

-Entonces quédate... -murmuró seco-

-Entonces come... -se volvió hacía él-

-Dime ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

-No querrás saberlo...

-Tiene que ver con ella ¿no es así? -pregunto sonriendo sutil- ¿como esta?

-Está feliz... muy feliz -murmuró acercándose a él- anda ven a sentarte tienes que comer

-Entonces deberías ir con ella y compartir su felicidad...

-Si... espera mi regreso...

-Bien, ve entonces... y vuelve...

Escucharlo la hizo fijar su mirada en él- ¿Quieres… que regrese? -una suave ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, ya que por lo general era ella la que siempre le decía que volvería-

-Comeré más tarde... -dijo recostándose en la cama dándole la espalda-

-Pero... se enfriara la comida... -murmuró observándolo-

-No importa, ve... -murmuró-

-Está bien... volveré mas tarde... traeré la comida caliente -se acercó a la mesa, quizás había sido solo su imaginación o su deseo, seco una lagrima, para enseguida tomar la charola-

-Déjala... -murmuró al escuchar ruido- trae comida para ti, quiero que me acompañes a comer...

Dejo la charola de nuevo, respiro profundamente- Eso quiere decir que tengo que regresar antes que tu comida se enfrié...

-Como quieras... ve...

-A veces eres insoportable y muchas otras no te entiendo... -camino hacia la puerta- volveré mas tarde

No dijo nada, se mantuvo en la misma posición.

Salió del lugar, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, siempre era igual o peor, jamás sabía cómo lo encontraría y seguro su mal humor incrementaría cuando supiera del embarazo de la Reina.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado, parecía que era ya el final de todo, pero ¿realmente quieren que este sea el final?, bueno pues tenemos ya varios capítulos armados, ¿Quién quiere ver al joven Seiya tratando de conquistar de nuevo a su bombón?

Esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en esta historia, que de momento no es final, al contrario, aprovechó también para agradecer cada uno de los reviews que nos dejan y que nos animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias, y ahora sí, saludos a todas, abrazos y besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	13. Volver a Empezar

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 13**

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR**

_Caminaban hacía la torre- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? -murmuró no muy convencido-_

_-Si... además siento que todo esto no es más que una rabieta... -dijo deteniéndose observando la torre- y ya me canse de ver a Rei siempre triste..._

_-¿No sería más fácil pedirle a ella que deje de visitarlo?, podríamos enviar a alguien más que le traiga comida..._

_-Ella lo ama, sería imposible que dejara de visitarlo..._

_-¿Y crees que hablando con el consigas que corresponda a sus sentimientos?_

_-No lo sé... pero ya basta de tenerlo ahí encerrado, quizá eso solo lo perjudica..._

_-¿En verdad piensas liberarlo?, yo sé que estar encerrado no es lo mejor... pero él se lo busco, aunque... quizás eso sea lo mejor para Rei al ya no estar encerrado ella ya no tendrá que estarlo visitando para traerle comida_

_-¿Tu no sentiste que te volvías loco al estar encerrado?, fue poco lo que tu estuviste encerrado pero él ya lleva mucho tiempo..._

_-Tenía en que entretenerme... además... debería agradecer que a él si le dan comida... porque a mí nunca me dio de comer_

_-Ah perfecto entonces debería volver a encerrarte si tan a gusto estabas..._

_-¿Es que ahora vas a defenderlo?, ¿después de todo lo que hizo?_

_Se detuvo- ¿Y ahora vamos a discutir por esto?_

_-Yo solo decía que podía considerarse afortunado... gracias a tu bondad, es que revivió y come todos los días, que tiene donde dormir y no tiene que estar lidiando con una planta que amenace con perforar sus órganos vitales_

_Lo observo un segundo y se acercó a robarle un beso- Pobrecito de mi esposo... sufrió mucho, pero tenías un propósito, verme bien, cuidar de nuestra hija, y si él tuviera un propósito quizá sería más fácil su rehabilitación..._

_-Es posible... mientras sus propósitos no sean querer hacer que vuelvas a su lado o dominar el universo todo estará bien_

_Sonrió sutilmente- No te preocupes amor, estaré bien, además estarás cuidándome..._

_-Claro por eso voy... no creas que por querer ver su linda cara -murmuró un tanto bromista abrazándola-_

_-Si supuse que no estabas enamorado de él... -sonrió sutil, haciendo una ligera mueca- a tu hijo no le gusto la broma..._

_-Ay hijo no tienes sentido del humor -poso la mano en su vientre-_

_-Si lo tiene, solo que no se imagina a su fuerte y varonil padre enamorado de alguien más... -sonrió ligeramente- cada vez se mueve más, es demasiado inquieto_

_-Ni yo podría enamorarme de nadie más aun cuando me regalen flores -murmuró mientras subían las escaleras donde se escuchaban voces, se detuvo detrás de uno de los pilares-_

_-¿Hasta cuándo piensas comer?, vas a enfermarte..._

_-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? -dijo observándola fijamente-_

_-Me importa mucho..._

_-Ah ya vas a comenzar de nuevo con tus lágrimas, aburres Mars..._

_-Y tu aburres con tu faceta de niño berrinchudo... no te das cuenta que yo... -guardo silencio- olvídalo... será mejor que me marche y quizás ya no regrese para aburrirte -camino hacia la puerta-_

_-Sí, ya vete, estoy cansado de todo esto..._

_-Yo también me estoy cansando de ti... eres insoportable... -salió azotando la puerta bajando las escaleras tan aprisa como podía-_

_Respiró profundamente- Ves siempre es así... -dijo Serena saliendo de su escondite- siempre regresa así..._

_-Quizás debas hacerle ver lo mucho que ella lo ama... y si al liberarlo la liberas a ella de este tormento es mejor que lo hagas_

_-De acuerdo, hablare con él..._

_-Estaré pendiente... no parece de muy buen humor_

_-Si ya lo escuche... -respiró profundamente- dejare la puerta abierta pero no dejes que te vea... ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Me ocultare bien -volvió atrás del pilar-_

_Lo observo alejarse y en seguida comenzó a caminar hacía la celda el guardia en cuanto la vio hizo una reverencia- Abre por favor... –a lo que el guardia asintió abriendo la puerta-_

_-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras -murmuró al escuchar la puerta, estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta- que estoy aburrido de ti_

_-Sí, siempre lo supe... -dijo haciéndole una seña al guardia para que se marchara-_

_-¿Qué? -aquella voz lo desconcertó, se puso de pie observándola- ¿Serenity?_

_-Si... -lo miro, se veía tan demacrado pero aún conservaba algo del antiguo Endimión- ¿cómo te sientes?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Quería saber cómo estabas y hablar contigo..._

_-Ya viste como estoy... ¿de qué quieres hablar? -fijo su mirada en ella, lucia aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, detuvo su mirada en su abultado vientre-_

_Llevo por instinto de protección las manos a su vientre- Le pediré a Mars que deje de venir, no le hace ningún bien verte..._

_-No veo en que le ha de afectar verme o no verme... aunque es mejor que venga ella a cualquier sirviente..._

_-Pero ella no es tu sirvienta, es mi amiga y te ama..._

_La miro desconcertado- ¿De que estas hablando?_

_-Eres tan ciego y tan tonto que nunca te diste cuenta... ¿por qué crees que es la única que viene a verte?_

_-Quizás porque tú se lo pediste -le dio la espalda-_

_-Eres un idiota Endimión... pero en fin si eso quieres... de ahora en adelante ya no vendrá..._

_-¿Ahora a quien mandaras?, ¿a Mercury?_

_-A nadie, un sirviente te traerá la comida y ya... -respiró profundamente- ¿piensas seguir con esa actitud?_

_-Si solo eso venias a decir... no era necesario que subieras hasta este lugar_

_-Endimión... sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera, pero tú tampoco actuaste muy bien..._

_-Y eso a quien le importa ya... parece que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de lo que alguna vez fui..._

_-¿Quieres ser recordado solo como el Rey que intento matarme y que quiso asesinar a una niña también?_

_-Si es así como me recuerdan... supongo que no hay nada que hacer... fue lo que yo mismo provoque ¿no es así?_

_-Y por lo que veo no te arrepientes..._

_-Arrepentirme no va hacer volver el tiempo atrás... no hará que tú me engañes con otro..._

_-Te pido disculpas por haberte engañado... -dijo sinceramente, después de todo un engaño era una mentira y ella no estaba acostumbrada a mentir-_

_-¿Y de que sirven tus disculpas ahora?, ¿es que acaso aun me sigues amando? -murmuró con ironía y arrogancia-_

_-Sé que no sirve de nada, pero es algo que siento que debía hacer, y también quiero que sepas que te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste... y que no te guardo rencor..._

_-Supongo que debo decir gracias..._

_-No… solo quería que lo supieras, no esperaba que lo agradecieras..._

_-¿Eres feliz?_

_Respiró profundamente, dudo en responder, pero después de todo su felicidad era evidente con aquel vientre- Si, lo soy..._

_-Lo único que hice fue hacerte daño en lugar de protegerte como solía hacerlo..._

_-Endimión... lo que hiciste quedara ahora en nuestro pasado, pero tú puedes cambiar, lo estás haciendo justo ahora..._

_-Si estar encerrado aquí, sabiendo que la mujer que alguna vez ame está esperando un hijo del hombre con quien me engaño, es cambiar... lo dudo mucho_

_-Lo siento de verdad Endimión, pero me enamore de Seiya y decidí que era momento de tomar mis propias decisiones_

_-Bien... quizás debiste haberlo hecho hace tiempo... cuando aun había una oportunidad para mí_

_-Aun la hay... -se acercó a él- solo si tu así lo quieres, sé que nunca fuiste así, dentro de ti aun esta ese joven del que me enamore, bueno, siempre preocupado por los demás..._

_-¿Que te hace pensar que aún tengo oportunidad?_

_-Porque pese a que estoy tan cerca de ti no has intentado tocarme... mucho menos lastimarme..._

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacerlo ahora? -fijando su mirada en ella-_

_-Porque confió en que no lo harás... confió en ti Darien..._

_-Quizás no deberías confiar tanto..._

_-¿Me harás daño? -pregunto sin apartar su mirada -_

_Hizo un intento por tomarla de la cintura, pero tan solo se alejó unos pasos- Es mejor que te vayas, antes que intente algo venga ese protector_

_-Sé que no lo harás, porque si así fuera ya lo hubieras hecho o intentado... por lo mismo quiero decirte que puedes salir de este lugar si aceptas un trato..._

_-¿Salir?_

_-Si... sé que ya nada puede ser como antes y que tú sigues siendo el príncipe de la tierra pero... quisiera que viajaras a Kimonku como mi embajador..._

_-¿A Kimonku?, ¿y por qué no envías alguna de las estrellas?- ellos conocen mejor ese lugar_

_-Porque quiero demostrarte que estoy confiando en ti, y porque creo que has tenido castigo suficiente al estar aquí encerrado..._

_-¿Y por qué quieres enviarme lejos?_

_-Porque será lo mejor para todos... además así podrás demostrar que puedes cambiar..._

_-¿Y tú crees que puedo cambiar?, ¿cómo estas tan segura que no volveré a tomar venganza?_

_-Ya te lo dije, confió en ti Darien, porque sé que en el fondo eres el mismo..._

_-¿Por qué?, dime ¿por qué confías en mi aun a pesar de todo lo que hice?_

_-Porque todos necesitamos a alguien que confié en nosotros... eso le da sentido a nuestras vidas, nos hace querer ser mejores personas, y no querer decepcionarlos..._

_-¿Y cuándo seria eso?_

_Sonrió ligeramente- En dos semanas... aproximadamente..._

_-Está bien... supongo que eso es mejor que seguir encerrado_

_-¿De verdad? -sonrió un poco más-_

_-Si... supongo que es lo mejor, además sé que no lo haces del todo por mí..._

_Sonrió aun mas- Todo saldrá bien Darien, ya lo veras... y no la verdad no, a Rei también le servirá estar un tiempo lejos de ti..._

_-No tenía idea..._

_-A veces no tenemos idea de las cosas, pero no quiere decir que no existan... y Rei ha estado todo este tiempo al pendiente de ti, pero sinceramente no quiero que le vuelvas a gritar..._

_-¿Lo escuchaste?_

_-Si_

_-A veces es desesperante..._

_-Tú también lo eres..._

_-Quizás..._

_-Aun así ella te ama, pero por su bien no volverá, mientras se hacen los preparativos de tu viaje vendrá alguien más a traerte comida, la puerta de este lugar estará abierta para ti, confió en ti tanto como lo hace Rei, así que no la decepciones..._

_-¿No te parece una gran responsabilidad? -sonrió un poco- gracias..._

_-Las grandes responsabilidades son tus favoritas... -sonrió sutil- me da gusto poder hablar contigo..._

_-Tienes razón... tratare de no volver a decepcionarlas... gracias... es lo único que puedo decir... no has dejado de ser tan bondadosa... es por eso que todas las Sailors te son leales_

_Sonrió un tanto nerviosa- ¿Puedo... darte un abrazo?_

_-¿Un abrazo?, supongo que si aunque es extraño..._

_Sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza- Gracias por volver… -murmuró-_

_Lentamente correspondió el abrazo- Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad... por no dejarme solo..._

_-No lo haría, después de todo eres alguien importante que formo parte de mi vida, y me dolía verte así, pero ahora viendo que poco a poco aquel Darien serio y formal, responsable vuelve me siento muy feliz..._

_-No sé qué decirte la verdad... aún estoy confundido..._

_-Solo te puedo decir que confíes en ti mismo y todo saldrá bien... ¿de acuerdo? -se separó de él- de ahora en adelante la puerta estará abierta pero no puedes salir más allá del jardín que rodea la torre, aún hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar para que seas el embajador... ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Está bien... no saldré de aquí, seré paciente... gracias -se acercó a la mesa sentándose a comer-_

_Sonrió satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido- Nos vemos Darien... -dijo saliendo de aquella habitación, camino de largo hacía el pilar donde Seiya estaba esperándola- todo ha quedado resuelto..._

_-Si eso escuche -la abrazo hacía el- tenemos mucho que preparar_

_-Sí, estoy muy contenta por eso... -dijo abrazándolo- pensé que no lo lograría..._

_-Yo también lo pensé por un momento, anda vamos -la abrazo por la cintura para conducirla escaleras abajo- aun debes hablar con Rei_

_-Sí, lo sé... creo que tendré que imponerme un poco pero valdrá la pena..._

_-Si... te apoyare en lo que decidas... será necesario o no entenderá_

_-Si... me costara trabajo pero lo hago por ella... -tras bajar con cuidado los escalones respiró profundamente al sentir el viento fresco- no sé porque imagine que llegarías a decirle que no se atreviera a tocarme..._

_-Si lo habría hecho... estuve por entrar -la abrazo hacía él- tuve temor que algo quisiera hacerte_

_-No sé, en un principio tuve la sensación de que lo haría pero después fue... extraño, me sentí tranquila como cuando era Darien... -se abrazó a Seiya- por eso supe que no me lastimaría…_

_-Me alegra que no te lastimara y que este regresando... no habría dejado que te hiciera daño alguno... aunque eso no implica que deje de desagradarme_

_-Lo se mi amor... -sonrió sutil- no estas celoso ¿verdad?_

_-Para nada -beso su frente- pero anda es hora que vayas con Mars_

_-Si mi amor, aunque en realidad quisiera esperar hasta que pretenda ir por la charola... creo que eso le sorprendería más..._

_-Si eso es seguro..._

_-Finjamos que todo está igual, no quiero que se ponga triste antes de tiempo al saber que Darien se ira..._

_-Si... es mejor... que se haga a la idea de que no es bueno para ella verlo... simplemente aunque él allá regresado... no significa que vaya a corresponderle, más cuando parece no tenía idea de sus sentimientos hacía el... aunque juraría que si_

_Se encogió de hombros- En realidad con Darien nunca se sabe... siempre fue algo misterioso..._

_-Ya lo creo -volvió su mirada hacía la torre- me pregunto ¿qué fue lo que viste en él?, ¿que es lo que ve Mars en él?_

_Sonrió ligeramente avergonzada- No lo sé, a mí me parecía guapo e inteligente, quizá lo mismo ve Mars además siempre pensé que ellos harían mejor pareja, nunca te lo dije ¿verdad?_

_-No eso no me lo habías contado... -la condujo hacía uno de los jardines- cuéntame... nunca me has contado como fue que lo conociste... vi varias de tus aventuras y tú afán por soñar con él -murmuró divertido- pero no se mas allá de eso_

_Sonrió- Era demasiado tonta ¿verdad?, pero sí, yo veía a Darien como alguien a quien se podría admirar, el mejor de su clase, alto, guapo, pero en un principio no me agradaba, me llamaba "cabeza de chorlito" solo porque vio una pésima calificación... sin mencionar que un día uno de mis zapatos le cayó en la cabeza... -sonrió divertida-_

_Rio divertido- ¿Y cómo fue que tu zapato fue a dar a su cabeza?_

_-Ah no recuerdo en realidad, creo que lo arroje molesta y él pasaba por ahí... no recuerdo muy bien, digamos que nuestros primeros encuentros no fueron muy buenos que digamos... -Suspiró sutilmente- y exactamente no sé dónde fue que nació el amor..._

_-Es una interesante pregunta... -al llegar hizo que se sentara sobre una pequeña banca-_

_Suspiró sutilmente- Nos llevábamos mal, nunca me sentí a la altura de alguien como él, que estaba rodeado siempre de gente intelectual, gente importante y yo, era una simple chiquilla queriendo hacer todo para estar con él, ¿tonto verdad?_

_-Quizás si en verdad te hubieras empeñado en estar a su altura te habrías convertido en una excelente estudiante desde antes, y dime ¿por qué pensabas que Rei haría mejor pareja con él?_

_-Ella era más sofisticada que yo, tiene una elegancia y porte que yo por mucho que me esforzara no conseguía, era buena estudiante, siempre lo fue..._

_-Pero mi amada Reina es una mujer llena de elegancia y sofisticación -rodeo sus hombros acercándola a él- y yo no soy ni la mitad de intelectual de lo que es él_

_-Pero tienes una inteligencia que solo la vida te da, eres amable, divertido, y cuando tu apareciste fue que me di cuenta que no debo cambiar, que siempre debo ser yo, porque me amaste siendo así, de torpe, ingenua, mala estudiante... y yo me enamore de ti porque me dejaste ser..._

_-Claro eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, no me enamore porque fueras una chica intelectual, si no por tu alegría pura... incluso lograste hacer que Taiki cayera ante tus encantos..._

_-¡¿Está enamorado de mí?! -pregunto sorprendida y asustada-_

_-Claro que no... -murmuró en una carcajada- me refiero a que... como te lo explico_

_-Ah... -suspiró aliviada- ya me había asustado, pensé que volvía a ser despistada como antes... o más..._

_-No... ¿Recuerdas la vez que lo hiciste ir al hospital?, de alguna forma lograste convencerlo y tu alegría lo hizo doblegarse y lo mismo sucedió con Yaten, solo que él de otro modo_

_-Ah ya entendí... comenzaba a creer que todos estaban enamorados de mí y yo ni cuenta me había dado... -Sonrió divertida-_

_-Para nada, el único que esta locamente enamorado de ti soy yo... pero no sé si hayan existido otros hombres además de Diamante enamorados de mi bombón_

_-Mmm bueno enamorado no sé, pero había alguien, un chico llamado Steven bueno en realidad Alan..._

_-¿Steven?, ¿cuéntame que sucedió?_

_-Ellos provenían de otro planeta, Alan y Ann, llegaron a la tierra en busca de energía, pero ante nosotros se presentaron como Melissa y Steven Alpha, él digamos que tenía mucha predilección hacía mí y Melissa hacía Darien... fueron días extraños..._

_-¿Y a ti te llego a interesar él?_

_-¿Qué? -sonrió sutilmente- no, era tan despistada que solo pensé que era amable y nada más..._

_-¿Y Darien que hacía al respecto?_

_-Ah Darien también estaba ocupado con Melissa, bueno ella si lo acosaba y mucho, Steven era más... caballeroso, además en esos días Darien no recordaba quien era yo... por más que me esforzaba en que me recordara, pero al final lo superamos..._

_-¿No te recordaba? -Enarco una ceja- ¿cómo es eso?_

_-Mmm antes de eso habíamos tenido una batalla, y fue... -bajo la mirada hacía sus manos- terrible, perdí a mis amigas protegiéndome, y él, en ese instante estaba poseído por el poder oscuro del negaverso e intentó matarme, recordar todo es... doloroso... porque me aterra pensar que siempre han arriesgado su vida por mí... y no me gusta..._

_-Entiendo... entonces imagino que el cristal de plata realizo un milagro al regresarlos a la tierra… lo mismo que hiciste hace un año_

_-Si... nos revivió, pero todas olvidamos la presencia de las otras, olvide a mis amigas y lo olvide a él... solo hasta que fue necesario nuestro regreso es que recordé a Serenity y Endimión pero él no y yo estaba empeñada en que me recordara, hice de todo y nada funcionaba, hasta que al final estando los dos en peligro lo recordó..._

_-Entiendo... -fijo su mirada hacía el frente- si yo tuviera que olvidarte... tu sola presencia me inquietaría... no se quizás es porque te amo tanto_

_Tomo su mano- Viví muchas cosas a su lado, vi de lo que era capaz, sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo así por eso es que quise hablar con él... pero tu mi amor, me hiciste ver la vida de otra forma, porque no solo me hiciste vivir a tu lado, me hiciste parte de tu vida... y eso mi amor es mucho más importante, por eso te amo..._

_-Bombón -la abrazo hacía el besando su frente- tu eres mi vida amor..._

_-Es importante todo lo que viví a lado de él y de mis amigas, pero lo que he vivido a tu lado es lo que me da fuerza para seguir, tu, nuestros hijos... me has dado más de lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar..._

_-Respeto tu pasado, porque eso te hecho lo que eres hoy... y estoy feliz de ser yo que comparta estos momentos de dicha junto a ti... aun cuando viviste muchas cosas junto a él que pudieron haber fortalecido su amor... y que quizás sería él quien disfrutaría de estos breves instantes a tu lado y no yo_

_Acaricio su mejilla buscando su mirada- Pero eres tú, la estrella que lucho a mi lado, que me protegió, que me enamoro, que no reemplazo a nadie si no que se ganó su propio lugar, ahora no imagino la vida sin ti..._

_Fijo su mirada en ella- Te amo bombón... perdóname... siempre vi lo malo en él y jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que tu habías visto... y en lo que ahora es posible que ella vea..._

_-Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, algunos lo encontraran en alguna otra persona, pero otros quizá lo encuentren en la soledad para poder llegar a ser alguien digno de la persona que fue capaz de todo... eso es lo que quiero que suceda con ellos, Rei y Darien se merecen una oportunidad pero todo a su debido tiempo... tal como tú y yo la tuvimos…_

_-Si tienes razón... -suspiro- todo lleva su tiempo... y a ellos aún les hace falta... quizás debas mandar a Mars a alguna misión con Uranus..._

_-Lo voy a pensar... la distancia te hace darte cuenta que es lo que en verdad importa, por eso es que yo me tarde mucho en darme cuenta que tú eras a quien amaba..._

_-Mi bombón... piénsalo bien... ella va necesitar en que distraer cuando Endimión se marche..._

_-Sí, lo hare... -Sonrió sutilmente- ahora mi amado esposo... puede hacerme el favor de regalarme un beso..._

_-Claro -murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos- le daré mil besos a mi amada esposa_

_Suspiró como siempre lo hacía cuando la tomaba así- Te amo Seiya y si tuve que pasar por todo eso para encontrarte entonces, agradezco por esos días de lágrimas, porque al final fuiste tú mi recompensa..._

_-Toda la espera... todas las lágrimas y sufrimiento por fin tuvieron su recompensa -murmuró acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos-_

_-Dos recompensas... -murmuró tratando de pegarse como siempre a su cuerpo a excepción que esta vez el abultado vientre no se lo permitía del todo- nuestros hijos..._

_-Si... nuestros hijos -poso la mano sobre su vientre- te amo_

_-Te amo solo a ti, Seiya Kou… -murmuró cerrando los ojos, jugando con sus labios-_

_-Y yo a ti -atrapo sus labios por completo, sellándolos en un beso lleno de amor-_

_Todo su cuerpo vibro ante su voz, tan dulce, amorosa, con ese toque tan sexy que la hacía perder la razón, se entregó a aquellos labios que al igual que la primera vez que la había besado sabían a dulce, helado y fresas, o quizá solo era su perspectiva, lo amaba con todo su ser y en su mente no cabía la sola idea de cambiar siquiera uno de los días a su lado, todos eran igual de valiosos y por eso lo amaba y valoraba tanto._

_La abrazo aun mas hacía su cuerpo, la amaba tanto, que cada día a su lado siempre era algo nuevo, algo valioso, algo que se grababa en él y que jamás dejaría de vivir, solo por ella por estar a su lado._

_Poco a poco entre suaves mordidas y besos se fue separando de él- Vamos mi amor, tengo hambre y tus besos aunque me fascinan no me llenan mi estómago..._

_-Vamos amor a comer -se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacía ella-_

_-Sí, vamos... -sonrió tomando su mano- por cierto amor, ¿ya decidiste que nombre llevara nuestro hijo?_

_-Pues su nombre es más que obvio si nuestra hija se llama Serena entonces nuestro hijo debe ser Seiya_

_-Tienes razón demasiado obvio... -sonrió llevando la otra mano a su vientre- ya escuchaste a papá, te llamaras como él, Seiya, y serás mi pequeña estrella..._

_-Ahora si vamos a comer nuestra princesa debe estar ansiosa_

_-Si... también nuestro pequeño príncipe está ansioso... sabes tengo antojo de helado... dime que no tendrás que ir a algún entrenamiento y que podremos comer nuestro postre tranquilamente..._

_-Iré mas tarde ¿te parece?_

_-Mmm de acuerdo... -sonrió sutil al ver su hija como siempre bien portada ya sentada esperándolos sonrió aun mas- hola pequeña dama... ya estamos aquí..._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -hizo un puchero al verlos- ya tengo hambre_

_-Lo sentimos princesa... -se acercó a ella besando su frente- ya podemos comer..._

_-Claro y después comeremos un helado -sonrió a su princesa y a su esposa- es hora de comer -se sentó a la mesa tomando las manos de cada una-_

_Amaba esos momentos en que las razones de su vida estaban junto a ella, sonreía feliz, tenía justo lo que quería y necesitaba, no es que antes no lo fuera solo que ahora se sentía completa, no escondía mas su amor por Seiya, ahora ambos disfrutaban del embarazo, él estaba a su lado en todo momento y su princesa, a ella le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por recuperar a sus padres, todo era perfecto tal cual ella lo había soñado._

_X-X_

_Había pasado varias horas, la tarde había caído, respiro profundamente llevaba consigo unas galletas y leche que había preparado, aunque quizás volvería a rechazarla- Se valiente Rei -se dijo así misma para encaminarse hacia la torre-_

_-Mars... -dijo desde donde estaba, sentada, descansando, no es que hiciera mucho pero últimamente se cansaba demasiado y haber jugado con la pequeña después de la comida la había cansado-_

_-Alteza... -se sorprendió al verla-_

_-¿Podemos hablar un momento por favor?_

_-Si claro -se acercó hacía donde estaba- iba ir a dejarle la cena a..._

_-No te preocupes, ya me encargue de que se la llevaran... -dijo desviando la mirada- ya no tienes que hacerlo..._

_-¿Eh?, pero... ¿por qué? -fijo la mirada en la charola-_

_-Mañana partirás a la Luna... quiero que comencemos la reconstrucción del palacio... y tú y Uranus se harán cargo de todo..._

_-¿A la luna?, ¿a que se debe esa decisión?, podría ir alguien más yo..._

_-No hará falta que estés más al pendiente de Endimión, él también partirá dentro de dos semanas a Kimonku... y se quedara allá por una larga temporada…_

_-¿Dejare de verlo?, él se lo ha pedido ¿verdad? -bajo su mirada con los ojos llorosos- si es así... no tengo más remedio..._

_-No, fue una orden mía... -dijo manteniendo el semblante serio, aunque le dolía ver a su amiga así-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque estar a su lado solo te hace daño y no voy a permitir que te siga lastimando así... además te necesito activa en otras cosas, no solo a su servicio..._

_Bajo la mirada- ¿Entonces es una orden?_

_-Sí, así es... es una orden..._

_Hizo una reverencia- Supongo que no le molestara comer estas galletas alteza... las hice hace un rato... seguramente Endimión las habría rechazado..._

_-Gracias, y Rei... no lo hago para hacerte daño, lo hago por tu bien..._

_-Quizás ya es tiempo de buscar otro camino... lo entiendo -ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas- sé que no habría conseguido nada... pero yo..._

_-Pero tú necesitas un tiempo para ti, así que por favor piensa que es lo que quieres realmente ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Está bien... partiré mañana con Uranus -dejo la charola en el piso, y dio media vuelta- gracias..._

_Quiso detenerla, solo la vio correr y en seguida vio la charola- Lo siento Rei... -murmuró viéndola-_

_Corrió como nunca antes, pero quizás eso debía ser lo mejor, ella se había vuelto una mujer sabia y sin duda aquello debía ser lo mejor para ella, aunque en ese instante no lo viera tal cual, pero también sabía que con Endimión ya nada podía hacer, que su actitud la mataba por dentro lentamente, que estaba acabando con ella sin darse cuenta, en ese momento solo quería derramar las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había contenido, para poder seguir adelante, para volver a ser lo que era antes._

_X-X_

_A la mañana siguiente alisto todas sus cosas para partir en cuanto le dieran la orden, tan solo fue autorizada para poderse despedir de él, entro por última vez a la torre, respiro profundamente, se sorprendió de no ver al guardia y ver la puerta abierta, lentamente entro en aquella habitación buscándolo con la mirada._

_-Pensé que ya no vendrías... -dijo desde el pasillo, donde tenía una pequeña ventana hacía el exterior-_

_Volvió la mirada hacía donde estaba- Solo he venido a despedirme... aunque supongo que no te importa..._

_-¿Por qué crees eso?_

_-Sé que jamás te he importado -se acercó hacía donde él estaba- aun así... solo quise venir a despedirme... hoy será la última vez que pise este lugar... ya no tendrás que soportar mis suplicas por hacerte comer_

_-¿Así que te vas? -volvió la mirada a ella- supongo que entonces estarás feliz, ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo... eso es bueno..._

_Hizo una ligera mueca- Siempre tan irónico... me han dicho que tu también te iras..._

_-Ya no tendrás que soportar mi presencia..._

_Suspiro- Siento haber sido una molestia para ti... cuídate... y come bien... puedes enfermar -dio media vuelta para marcharse-_

_-Gracias... -dijo con sinceridad- por todo lo que hiciste por ti..._

_Se detuvo- No tienes nada que agradecer... sé que jamás entenderías porque me empeñe en permanecer aquí... pero ya no puedo más..._

_-Lo sé... me amas... -dijo sin dejar de verla- ¿me amas aunque yo no lo merezca?_

_Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar de sus labios lo que tan celosamente había estado guardando- ¿Cómo...?_

_-Lo sabía... más bien siempre lo supe pero... tenía otros propósitos..._

_-Yo jamás figure en tus propósitos lo sé... no tienes que recordarme lo que siempre he sabido..._

_-Solo quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí pese a que no lo merecía..._

_-Un gracias no es lo que habría esperado... -se volvió hacía el- a partir de hoy volveré a buscar mi propio camino... y hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos por sacarte de mí corazón..._

_-No puedo darte más que un gracias porque aún no se lo que siento Rei... has sido la única que ha seguido a mi lado y no me gustaría que si llego a querer estar contigo creas que es solo por agradecimiento_

_-Entonces simplemente no me des las gracias... un simple agradecimiento es más humillante que todos tus desplantes..._

_Se acercó a ella- Lo siento Rei..._

_-No te disculpes... fui yo quien entrego su corazón... tú no tienes nada que ver... fui yo quien decidió quedarse a tu lado y soportar cada desplante... jamás te pedí que sintieras algo por mí y no hacerlo ahora... que sepas de mis sentimientos no cambia nada_

_-Espero que encuentres la paz que a mí me está costando encontrar..._

_-Pronto volveré a ser la de antes... y no me afectara más lo que ocurra contigo... -seco una lagrima que comenzó a correr por su mejilla- no volveré a llorar por ti... espero que a donde vayas encuentres esa paz que tanto necesitas... la paz que este lugar jamás te daría..._

_-Hasta luego Rei, y aunque no quieras que te lo diga... gracias por todo..._

_-Adiós En... -negó con la cabeza- adiós Darien... adiós mi gran amor -ya no soporto más, se dio media vuelta, comenzando alejarse hacía las escaleras que tantas veces había subido y bajado con charolas de comida y otras tantas conteniendo su dolor y tristeza-_

_-Hasta pronto Rei... -murmuró observando como salía corriendo, no podía detenerla, ofrecerle algo que sabía aún no estaba listo, después de todo de alguna forma debía pagar sus errores-_

_X-X_

_Parecía que ese día nunca llegaría, llevaba tiempo pensando en volver, pero siempre era una u otra cosa que se lo impedía, pero ahora ya estaba todo listo y de hecho solo se despediría de las personas que le habían brindado ayuda y apoyo durante esos meses._

_-¿Estás seguro de querer irte?_

_-Si Fighter, aquí ya termine mi trabajo... -dijo extendiendo su mano- muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme hasta ahora..._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer -estrecho su mano- por el contrario... has demostrado ser alguien de confianza... pero espero no pienses en desviar tu camino_

_-Ah claro que sí, quizá ahora que regrese me encuentre con una Serena más dispuesta a hacerme caso... -dijo fingiendo seriedad-_

_-Inténtalo... seguro obtendrás la misma respuesta -sonrió-_

_-¿Seguro?, porque quizá aún no te conoce... -dijo bromeando-_

_-Es posible... pero no creo que seas su tipo_

_Sonrió divertido- Bueno ya veremos, aunque mi mayor propósito es cierta linda chica de excelentes calificaciones..._

_-Espero que sea así... -volvió su mirada hacía la peli azul- creí que podrías conquistar a la actual Mercury pero veo que a ti te gusta más la joven_

_-No es eso, lo intente pero creo que tu amigo Maker lleva las de ganar aquí..._

_-Quizás por que lo conoció antes que a ti... y siempre han rivalizado en calificaciones... aunque aquí entre nos, ambos se me hacen muy aburridos -murmuró a su oído-_

_-Ya te escuche Seiya... -Dijo Maker desde donde estaba de pie junto a Mercury-  
_

_-Bueno si quizá un poco, pero creo que se complementan bien..._

_Sonrió divertido- Vamos no te enojes, no dije nada que no sepas ya_

_-No sé qué pretende al viajar al pasado... –Dijo Mercury no muy convencida-_

_Volteo a verla sonriendo sutilmente- Conquistarte..._

_Desvió su mirada- Es un disparate lo que piensas hacer... tan solo porque mi yo joven te dio un beso_

_-Mmm no solo por eso, sino porque en verdad me gusta esa Amy Mizuno..._

_-Esa Amy que soy yo… y a la vez no..._

_-Exacto... -sonrió tomando su mano dándole un beso en esta- fue un placer señorita Mizuno... pero definitivamente vuelvo al pasado a conquistarla y será algo justo Maker..._

_Maker se cruzó de brazos- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo..._

_-Y aun así me marchare, ya te dije, será una pelea justa, si ella me prefiere a mí, ni modo..._

_-Pareces muy seguro... espero juegues limpio, porque ante ella podrías ser su padre y dudo que tengas algún antídoto que te haga lucir más joven_

_-No, no lo tengo, pero si tengo esto... -señalo su cabeza- y por eso sé que la puedo conquistar... a la señorita Mizuno le agrada alguien inteligente, si no nunca se hubiera fijado en ti, pero en fin no entremos en conflictos antes de tiempo..._

_Mercury se acercó- Jamás dejaras de ser un tramposo... sigues utilizando el poder a tu conveniencia_

_-Dejaría de ser yo si no lo hago... -Sonrió divertido- no tengo la victoria asegurada pero si no voy y lo intento jamás lo sabré..._

_-El que no arriesga no gana y hay que reconocer que aun cuando lleva cierta ventaja, también tiene cierta desventaja, de cualquier modo iremos a visitarte después... espero nos recibas de buen agrado –Dijo Seiya en apoyo a su amigo-_

_-Claro que lo hare... -dijo volviendo la mirada hacía Seiya-  
_

_-Pues yo creo que es una buena idea que vaya y luche por lo que quiere, obviamente sin interferir en sus vidas, metas y sueños... -dijo Serena un tanto seria-_

_-No voy a interferir en sus luchas, y sueños... lo que quiero es ser parte de... seré su profesor..._

_-¿De nuevo? -pregunto enarcando una ceja- bueno solo recuerda que ellos no deben saber nada de nosotros..._

_-Para ellos seré un simple profesor... lo prometo... no voy a interferir más allá de lo permitido y no diré nada_

_-De acuerdo entonces te deseo mucha suerte... -sonrió sutil- y por favor a mi déjame tranquila ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Solo porque usted me lo pide alteza... o de lo contrario no me dejaría ir -se acercó a besar su mano-_

_Sonrió sutil negando- Confió en que la joven Serena ya haya encontrado a su Seiya y comiencen a vivir su propia historia de amor y si no al menos este cumpliendo sus sueños..._

_-Veré que sea así... y cuando vayan espero darles buenas noticias al respecto... como profesor puedo alentarla -guiño un ojo- Plut estoy listo_

_-Buen viaje Diamante... -Se acercó a su esposo tomando su mano- y gracias por todo..._

_-Hasta pronto y gracias por darme la oportunidad de poder vivir como un humano común... adiós cuídense -camino hacía el portal que Plut abrió para él-_

_-Hasta luego... -murmuró Serena observando cómo se alejaba, al igual que todos-_

_-Cuídate amigo mío –Dijo Seiya abrazando a su esposa-_

_-Adiós... -dijo al final solo para perderse en el portal-_

X-X

En la actualidad…

Ese día se sentía mucho más animada que de costumbre, aunque aún eso de llegar temprano no era su fuerte por lo menos ya no llegaba después que sonara el timbre, por eso ahí estaba justo a tiempo platicando con sus amigas, todas juntas, bueno a excepción de Rei que estaba en otra preparatoria, pero ella era feliz teniendo a sus amigas junto a ella. 

-Lita yo también quiero un pastel de fresas... ¿me harás uno? -dijo sonriéndole tomándola del brazo-

-Claro que si Serena, después de clases podemos ir a mi casa y hacer pastel ¿qué les parece chicas?

-Es una idea estupenda, una tarde de chicas –Dijo Mina muy entusiasmada-

-Si... –grito Serena emocionada- me enseñaras a cocinar ¿verdad? 

-También podremos estudiar... -Dijo Amy dejando el bolígrafo sobre su libreta-

-¿Estudiar?, ay Amy, pero si debe ser una tarde de relajamiento no de mas estrés con los estudios

-Mina tiene razón, mejor estudiamos como hacer un rico pastel... -Dijo Serena sonriendo a su amiga- anda ¿sí?

-Con ustedes no hay remedio chicas

Sonrió aun mas abrazando a su amiga- Mañana estudiaremos pero hoy no, hoy tiene que ser un día especial...

-De acuerdo... un día de chicas, pero entonces también debemos llamar a Rei –Termino por aceptar la peli azul-

-Sí, la llamaremos para avisarle... -dijo Serena volviendo a su asiento, ese día en especial se sentía demasiado feliz sin razón aparente- 

-Como que Serena está muy contenta hoy ¿no les parece? -pregunto Lita en voz baja a sus amigas-

-Bastante -murmuró sentándose en su lugar al ver a la profesora entrar seguido de alguien más-

-Buenos días... hoy le daremos la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, seguramente muchos de ustedes ya los conocen, el grupo Three Lights, esperamos que todos les den la bienvenida y sean amables...

Los tres chicos entraron- Muchas gracias –Dijo el mediano de los tres él cual observo a los estudiantes deteniendo su mirada en cierta rubia de coletas-

-Bueno chicos pueden tomar asiento en los lugares libres, en seguida llegara su profesor así que por favor esperen pacientemente... -dijo el profesor para luego salir del aula- 

Serena observo a los chicos, el famoso grupo Three lights del cual alguna que otra canción le agradaba, pero que igual le parecían extraños por lo que inmediatamente desvió la mirada. De inmediato las chicas se pusieron de pie rodeando al grupo pidiéndoles autógrafos, incluidas las Sailors presentes llenas de emoción al tener como compañeros a chicos tan guapos y talentosos-

-¡Que guapos son! –Dijo más que emocionada Mina-

Lita maravillada no podía dejar de mirar al más alto de los tres- Se parece al chico que rompió mi corazón

-Opino lo mismo que ustedes –Dijo Amy igual de emocionada aunque un poco más prudente-

Seiya sonrió ante tantos halagos comenzando a firmar las libretas- Claro para todas habrá

-Ah pero que fastidio... -dijo Yaten que se fue al extremo del salón quitándose a las chicas de encima- 

-Gracias chicas pero venimos aquí para estudiar, trátennos como estudiantes comunes por favor... -dijo Taiki que comenzaba a firmar los cuadernos- 

Serena sonrió al ver a sus amigas, en especial a Amy que era la más tranquila y seria, tan solo se encogió de hombros y continuo leyendo su historieta, eso era más interesante que ese grupo de chicos.

Seiya levanto la mirada de aquellas libretas- Si trátenos como compañeros chicas -entrego la libreta y camino hacía uno de los lugares vacíos junto a la rubia- ¿está ocupado?

-Creo que no... -respondió sin dejar de leer-

-Perfecto -dejo sus cosas sentándose- ¿Que lees? -Tomo la historieta de sus manos hojeándola-

-Una historieta... -murmuró suspirando sutil ante su osadía de quitarle lo que leía- ¿me la devuelves?, la estaba leyendo...

No le respondió- ¿Y esto es más interesante que yo?

-Si... -dijo sin más, lo observo un segundo una extraña sensación la embargo en ese instante- devuélvemela...

-Si cuando termine de leerla -cambio la página leyéndola-

Tomo la historieta jalándola- Cómprate la tuya...

-Oye no seas egoísta préstamela -volvió a tomarla de sus manos- quiero saber por qué esto es más interesante que yo

-¿Y tú quién eres? -dijo observándolo-

-¿Como que quien soy?, ¿es que acaso no me conoces?, soy el famoso y grandioso Seiya Kou, además de guapo y atractivo

No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta burla- Si, te conozco, cantante del grupo pero eso no te hace ser tan importante como para que deje de leer mi historieta y eso de guapo mmm no, no lo eres...

-¿Como que no lo soy? -Frunció el ceño- entonces dime de alguien más que sea mucho más atractivo que yo -se paró en pose de modelo-

-Mi ex novio... -dijo ocultando una sonrisa- si él... o Andrew...

-No lo creo... ¿Que tienen ellos que no tenga yo?

-¿Te lo digo en orden alfabético? -dijo cruzándose de brazos, extrañamente lejos de molestarse aquella discusión comenzaba a ser divertida o al menos así lo sentía ella-

-En el orden que quieras -sonrió con arrogancia-

-Son guapos y no andan por ahí presumiendo que lo son, no tienen ese gesto de arrogancia... y lo más importante nunca, pero nunca me quitaron mi historieta porque no tenían para comprarse una... -dijo muy segura-

-Si no presumen es porque en realidad no son tan guapos, y en cuanto a la historieta puedo comprar todos los volúmenes y no prestártelos

-Ah eres tan infantil... -dijo sacándole la lengua-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -Sacándole la lengua-

-Tonto...

-¿A quién llamas tonto?

-A ti... -dijo sonriendo sutil- 

-Bien tomen asiento... -dijo entrando directo a dejar los libros sobre el escritorio-

-Yo no soy ningún tonto

Se detuvo tras cerrar la puerta del salón de inmediato los reconoció a todos, no pudo evitar sonreír sutil para en seguida ponerse serio- ¿No oyó jovencito que tome asiento? -observo como Serena sonreía burlona y él tenía un semblante un tanto serio- siéntese a lado de la señorita...

Volvió su mirada hacía el sentándose en el lugar que ya había escogido.

-No, le dije que a lado de la señorita... -dijo señalando a Serena- 

-No ahí está bien donde esta... -dijo Serena- este ya está ocupado...

-Muchas gracias profesor -tomo sus cosas sentándose a su lado-

-Ah no... -murmuró Serena nada contenta de tener que compartir asiento con ese tipo tan engreído- 

-Usted está bien ahí... -dijo a Yaten que se encontraba con Mina a un lado- pero usted... venga acá... -con la mano señalo el lugar junto a Lita-

Taiki observo a la peli azul para sentarse donde le indicaban.

-Bien ahora si me presento, seré su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Diamante Black y estaré a cargo de este grupo, observen a su compañero de a lado porque será el mismo compañero que tendrán durante el año y no quiero cambios ni quejas... ¿entendieron?

-No tendrá ninguna queja –Seiya sonrió observando a Serena a lo que ella solo hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos volteándose-

-Profesor –Amy se puso de pie- ¿yo con quien trabajare? -Murmuró al ver que estaba sola-

-Usted señorita Mizuno será la encargada de ayudarme, he visto sus excelentes calificaciones y nadie más idóneo que usted para apoyarme, claro si usted quiere…

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada- Será un placer... –Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento-

-Wow Amy eres envidiable -sonrió Mina al ver lo atractivo que era el profesor- ya hasta sabe tu nombre

Diamante sonrió, la rubia seguía igual de discreta- Entonces comencemos con la clase, ah por cierto...-se acercó fingiendo que leía un papel- Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino y Lita Kino se encargaran de ayudarles a sus nuevos compañeros, y de darles un recorrido por la escuela y no quiero peros... -dijo al ver a Serena que estaba a punto de reclamar-

-Sera un placer –Dijo Mina tomando el brazo de su compañero-

Yaten suspiró quitándose a la rubia de encima.

**-**Claro –Lita asintió observando al castaño- te gustaran las instalaciones

-Estoy seguro que sí, gracias... -dijo amable Taiki- 

-Espero me ensenes cada rincón de esta escuela –Dijo Seiya que sonrió triunfante-

-Ah no la conozco toda... -dijo indiferente guardando su historieta para sacar el libro- además no hay rincones en esta escuela...

-Entonces vallamos juntos a descubrirlos -murmuró seductor a su oído-

Volteo a verlo sorprendida de su arrogancia y franqueza, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el profesor comenzó con la clase, por lo que saco su libro y comenzó a poner atención aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo le estaba costando trabajo y es que se chico la ponía en un estado extraño, algo que nunca había sentido pero en lugar de incomodarle comenzaba a ser agradable, pero no, ella no tenía tiempo para chicos y menos para alguien tan arrogante como Seiya Kou.

Sonrió sacando su libro para poner atención a la clase, se sentía extraño y a la vez bastante agradable.

Por fin la clase había terminado, la hora del almuerzo llego y ella moría de hambre, seguro sus amigas estarían esperándola para irse a comer juntas como siempre, pero cuando por fin alzo la vista solo noto que Mina casi se había llevado a rastras a Yaten, mientras que Lita se alejaba conversando tranquilamente con Taiki y Amy su única esperanza se encontraba conversando con el profesor y ella... ella tenía a un arrogante por compañero que seguro solo la molestaría- Ah... bueno supongo que debo mostrarte la escuela... ¿vamos?

-Con gusto -extendió su mano hacía ella- vamos

Contemplo aquella mano que le ofrecía, era extraño, dudo un poco en tomarla pero al final lo hizo- ¿Algún lugar que quieras que te muestre primero?

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos?, tengo hambre yo invito

Sonrió sutil- ¿De verdad?

**-**Claro -presiono su mano para salir a toda prisa del salón- ¿donde está la cafetería?

-Por allá... -dijo señalando el pasillo, al caminar por donde todos sus compañeros estaban noto las miradas de las chicas haciéndola sentir algo ¿celosa?- ¿seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Es que acaso no quieres acompañarme? -murmuró caminando sin prestar atención a las miradas-

-Mmm si... -sin darse cuenta había sujetado más la mano de Seiya- eres raro ¿lo sabes?

-¿Por qué? -al llegar a la cafetería, camino con ella para pedir dos almuerzos y enseguida buscar una mesa-

-Porque te quedas conmigo pese a que te dije tonto... y arrogante...

-¿Es que acaso te molesta mucho mi presencia?, porque si es así... quizás pueda buscar a alguien más que quiera acompañarme a almorzar

-No… bueno no se... es que... te crees muy guapo e irresistible y yo solo veo un chico normal... -se encogió de hombros- disculpa si te dije tonto...

-¿Quieres ver que tan irresistible puedo ser? -sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo-

-¿De qué hablas?, ya te lo dije solo veo a un chico normal...

-Ahora te daré una muestra de mi encanto -se puso de pie, observando a su alrededor, comenzando a entonar una melodía-

-¿Qué haces? -murmuró observando como todos a su alrededor los miraban, bueno lo miraban, esa voz, esa forma de cantar, la hacían sentir especial y poco a poco no prestaba atención a nada más que él-

Todas las chicas en especial se acercaron rodeando al cantante. 

-Que guapo es... lo que daría por salir con él -murmuraba una chica muy emocionada-

-Seiya... -murmuró Serena, sintió algo en su pecho, una especie de dolor y unas ganas de llorar, algo que la asusto, él estaba rodeado de chicas, todas lo encontraban irresistible pero para ella era algo distinto, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida-

Sonrió al verla salir tomo las bolsas con el almuerzo de ambos- Muchas gracias chicas nos vemos -salió detrás de ella-

No es que estuviera molesta, después de todo era un cantante, pero había algo que la hacía sentir extraña, como si no supiera que hacer con él, y esa sensación en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila, había llegado al patio la brisa fresca le serviría, si eso estaba mejor.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo -murmuró a sus espaldas-

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, volteo a verlo con aquella bolsa en la mano- Gracias... no debiste traerla, seguro tus fans se quedaron decepcionadas...

-¿Te parece?, que cante dentro de la escuela no es algo que deba hacer...

-Pero lo hiciste... -dijo tomando la bolsa de su almuerzo- ¿por qué? si no lo tienes permitido...

-Porque no crees que pueda ser irresistible

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti? -Se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol-

-Hace un momento dijiste que era extraño... y ahora yo digo lo mismo de ti -se sentó a un lado de ella-

-Yo no soy extraña... -dijo mientras sacaba su almuerzo- pero bueno ¿por qué soy extraña?

-¿Dime porque si todas las chicas estarían locas por estar junto a mi tú me rechazas?

-No lo hago... -dijo sin verlo- solo que... no sé, me siento rara a tu lado... eso es todo

Hizo una mueca- Quizás te parezco patético al empeñarme en estar con alguien que apenas y conozco, que repudia mi presencia cuando podría estar con alguien más que estuviera feliz por compartir un momento a mi lado... -suspiro, recostándose sobre el césped con las manos en la nuca- al menos el que no te estés loca por mí, me puede dar un poco de tranquilidad...

Enarco una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que quizás el hecho que me veas como a cualquier chico pueda tener sus ventajas -cerró los ojos-

-Ves eres extraño... -suspiró sutilmente- ¿qué ventajas puede tener?

-Que si estoy contigo nadie va molestarme porque serás mi guardaespaldas

Sonrió incrédula- ¿Yo tu guardaespaldas?

-Claro a menos que quieras ser mi novia -abrió un ojo observándola sonriendo con arrogancia-

-No te parece que vas demasiado rápido... -sonrió sutilmente- apenas si me conoces, ya te dije arrogante, tonto y extraño... y ahora pretensioso...

-Eso quiere decir que no quieres ser mi novia -cerro su ojo, disfrutando de la fresca brisa-

-Claro que no... Qué tal si eres un loco psicópata que planea secuestrarme, ¿no lo eres verdad?

-Si lo fuera ya lo habría hecho... y además no estaría estudiando ¿no te parece?

-Mmm cierto, aun así... qué tal que vienes a estudiar solo para conocer chicas y después secuestrarlas...

-Entonces sería el chico más buscado de la ciudad... y si ellas se van conmigo eso no sería ningún secuestro

Sonrió dando una mordida a su sándwich- De verdad que te crees irresistible...

-Lo soy ¿qué no lo has visto?

-Sí, lo eres... -murmuró suspirando profundamente-

Sonrió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- La brisa es muy fresca -murmuró comenzando a dormirse-

-Sí, es muy agradable... -bajo la mirada sonrió sutilmente, no por él si no por ella porque verlo así tan tranquilo, dormitando quizá se veía atractivo y un cosquilleo en las manos la hicieron sentir la necesidad de tocarlo de saber si era de verdad-

Ese momento era sumamente agradable como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, se sentía en paz y lleno de tranquilidad una sensación que sin duda la hacía falta.

Sin hacer ruido y viendo que se había quedado dormido y ante su curiosidad se acercó un poco a él, más de cerca sus rasgos eran finos, sus pestañas largas y negras, su cabello más que negro tenía un tono azul muy oscuro, quizá no era la fan más entregada al grupo pero si en ese instante reconoció que era guapo, sus mejillas eran como un imán para sus manos, pero no quería tocarlo porque pensar que pudiera desaparecer le daba miedo.

Durmió durante un buen rato hasta que las campanas que anunciaban el fin del receso comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Descansaste? -pregunto abrazándose las piernas-

-Como nunca antes... es un lugar muy relajante -se sentó lentamente- ¿dormí mucho?

-Algo... -murmuró observándolo- no te comiste tu almuerzo...

-Es verdad -observo la bolsa sacando el sándwich para comenzar a comerlo enseguida- gracias

-De nada... -suspiró profundamente- será mejor que nos demos prisa, las clases van a comenzar... y además ni siquiera te mostré la escuela...

-Eso quiere decir que me las mostraras más tarde

-Si... tal vez... -se puso de pie, ¿qué es lo que sentía en ese instante?- ¿nos vamos?

-Si vamos -termino de comer su sándwich y dar unos cuantos sorbos al jugo-

Camino pensativa, distraída a la vez, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba con él?, no entendía nada, durante todo el momento que estuvo dormido ella se había quedado viéndolo, quizá parecía una loca, y esas ansias de querer tocarlo, por lo que mejor se había abrazado solo así sentía que no lo haría, suspiró solo eso le faltaba para complicar su adolescente existencia.

Camino muy tranquilo mientras terminaba de comerse una barrita que era el complemento de ese desayuno- Aún tengo hambre -hizo un puchero al ver que no estaba satisfecho-

-No tengo comida... -murmuró aun pensativa-

-¿No tienes nada?, esto que comí no es suficiente para mi

-¿Qué quieres comer?, ya no tengo comida... -dijo volteando a verlo-

Bajo la mirada- Entonces tendré que comerte a ti

-Si claro... -sonrió sutil, una más de sus bromas

-¿No me crees? -tomo su mano-

-No, porque dijiste que no eras un psicópata...

-Que haya dicho que no soy un psicópata no significa que no pueda comerte -llevo su mano hacía sus labios dispuesto a morderla-

-Oye... ¿qué haces? -zafó su mano, su tacto, sus intenciones la hicieron sonrojar- estás loco...

-Pero tengo hambre

-Pero yo no tengo comida y tampoco soy comida... tendrás que aguantar hasta que salgamos...

-¿Entonces me darás de comer?

-No… podrás irte a comer con tus hermanos... y vamos que ya es tarde y no nos dejaran entrar a clases...

La siguió haciendo un puchero- ¿Entonces mañana traerás un suculento almuerzo para mí?

-Oye... -se detuvo de golpe- yo no soy tu guardaespaldas, ni tampoco tu novia para traerte almuerzo, ni soy comida para que me quieras comer...

-¿Entonces que eres? -sonrió observándola, para enseguida entrar al salón antes que cerraran la puerta-

-Soy Serena Tsukino... -murmuró-

-Lindo nombre Serena -sonrió caminando hacía su lugar-

Hizo una mueca de desagrado siguiéndolo hasta su asiento, sentía unas ganas de gritarle, de decirle, de golpearlo, de llorar, de sonreír, si, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca.

Se sentó para esperar el inicio de clases, se sentía muy bien estando junto a ella, aunque no sabía el por qué.

-He tenido un muy buen primer día con ustedes jóvenes, así que espero que los próximos sean así, les daré un trabajo en equipo, bueno más bien en pareja, con su respectivo compañero, señorita Mizuno usted se encargara de revisarlos junto conmigo así que no se preocupe... tienen una semana para realizarlo... y no quiero peros... -dijo viendo a Serena que otra vez estaba a punto de quejarse lo cual le parecía gracioso, no quería a Seiya, se preguntaba ¿que diría el Seiya del futuro de todo eso?-

-Claro con gusto le ayudare a revisarlos... pero yo también quiero hacerlo... –Dijo la peli azul-

-De acuerdo podrás realizarlo... -sonrió sutil a la joven- bien continuemos con la clase al terminar les daré el tema de su trabajo...

-Genial pasaremos más tiempo juntos –Seiya murmuró a Serena muy contento-

-Igual no te hare de comer, ni te alimentare, ni te cuidare...

-Pero si lo haces muy bien

-Ah... eres odioso... -dijo sacando su cuaderno- yo no te cuido...

-¿Por qué? -hizo un puchero, mientras tomaba nota de lo que el profesor escribía-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que sea yo? -murmuró tomando nota-

-Porque eres la única que no se derrite por mí...

-¿Ah es por eso? -dijo sonriendo- Ay Seiya eres tan guapo, estoy tan contenta por estar contigo, quiero prepararte un almuerzo, salir contigo, seré tu fan número uno siempre... oh por Dios me desmayo -dijo imitando a una de las tantas chicas que había escuchado en la cafetería-

-¿En verdad? -sonrió satisfecho- entonces a partir de hoy serás mi novia si gracias bombón, yo sabía que no podía ser de otra manera -aquello causo curiosidad en sus compañeros que voltearon a verlos-

-Tal parece que para algunos no fue suficiente el tiempo del almuerzo... pues bien se irán a continuar con su amena platica en el salón de detención... y para ustedes el trabajo será doble... -dijo Diamante acercándose a la puerta abriéndola- vayan ahora... 

-Pero es que yo... -dijo Serena observando a su profesor que parecía ser el más serio de todos, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie, todo por culpa de Seiya Kou- 

-Y por cierto felicidades por haber iniciado un noviazgo tan rápido... -dijo Diamante ocultando una sonrisa-

-¿Verdad que es linda? –Seiya sonrió poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos, salió del salón muy tranquilo y campante como si le hubieran dado un premio-

-El primer día y ya estoy castigada... -dijo en cuanto lo vio salir- y todo por tu culpa...

-No fue culpa mía fuiste tú quien empezó

-Yo no empecé nada... -dijo comenzando a caminar, se sentía además de todo molesta- eres tu quien me acosa... a mí ni me gustas...

-Yo no te acoso si te acosara ya hubiera hecho otras cosas

-¿Otras cosas?, ah nada más atrévete... y si me acosas, y no soy tu novia...

Estuvo tentado a tomar su mano, suspiro- Oye bombón... ¿por qué no quieres ser mi novia?, no tienes novio, no tengo novia...

-No soy bombón, soy Serena y no quiero porque no me gustas, porqué... me caes mal, eres un arrogante, pretensioso, y... y no me gusta sentirme así... -dijo deteniéndose sin siquiera verlo-

Tomo su mano acercándola hacía él- Jamás me habían dicho nada de eso... -se acercó a sus labios rozándolos-

La tomo tan desprevenida, en su guerra interna por no sentirse atraída hacía alguien tan odioso como él que el roce de sus labios la sorprendió, solo pensó que eran suaves y cálidos como lo había imaginado mientras lo había visto dormir.

Sintió sus labios tan suaves, y cálidos, sin dudarlo la atrajo más hacía el, sentía su corazón latir, no sabía el por qué pero le agradaba sentirlos, sentirla cerca de él lo llenaba de felicidad.

De principio se resistió a acercarse, a corresponder, pero dentro de ella sentía que aquello estaba bien por lo que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por ese instante, permitiéndole abrazarla, besarla, así sus manos como antes sintieron la necesidad de tocarlo llevándolas despacio hacía su cuello y sentir que era real.

Se sorprendió al verse correspondido, la abrazo un poco más hacía el, separándose lentamente de sus labios- Lo ves... soy irresistible

Hizo un gesto molesto soltándolo rápidamente empujándolo- No me vuelvas a tocar... te odio...

Sonrió ligeramente siguiéndola hacía el salón de detención- Eso no parecía cuando respondiste a mis labios

-Pues tampoco te quiero, solo fue... un breve momento de debilidad... ¿sabes? me eres indiferente... así que ya no me molestes…

-¿Que tan indiferente te puedo ser? -murmuró sentándose en una banca-

-Mucho y te lo voy a demostrar... de ahora en adelante no te hablare... -dijo sentándose en el otro extremo sacando su cuaderno-

-Tienes que hablarme recuerdas tenemos un trabajo que entregar la próxima semana, a menos que quieras hacerlo sola y entregarlo en nombre de los dos

Volteo a verlo, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero prefirió darle la espalda y fingir leer su cuaderno, deseaba que la tierra la tragara, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando correspondió a su beso?, tonto era una palabra que quedaba chiquita para lo que quería decirle, se había burlado de ella.

La observo unos instantes sacando la historieta que le había quitado esa mañana para leerla.

Había terminado de leer sus apuntes, los había repasado más de dos veces y ahora bostezaba, coloco el codo sobre la mesa y a su vez el rostro sobre su mano, cerró los ojos, estaba aburrida y tenía sueño, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos terminando recargada en el marco de la ventana, el recuerdo de ese beso que le había dado Seiya la acompaño en el sueño la diferencia había sido que en vez de burlarse de ella le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla.

La observo dormir, no pudo evitar perderse en su imagen dejando la historieta de lado, perdiéndose en su figura, el sol se filtraba por la ventana y la hacía resplandecer aun mas, era algo que no podía describir con palabras, algo que le agradaba.

En sueños sonrió, era agradable ese instante, ese sueño, y ese beso, si no hubiera sido por la posición en que se había quedado dormida hubiera continuado dormida, pero en ese instante su rostro resbalo de la mano y la despertó, abrió los ojos asustada y noto como Seiya la veía, lo cual la puso nerviosa, no iba a decirle nada, solo se cruzó se brazos y se recargo en la mesa ocultando su rostro.

Sonrió un tanto divertido ante su expresión, volviendo a tomar la historieta para seguir leyendo.

x-x

Notas de Autoras:

Bien aquí tuvimos un nuevo capítulo y comenzamos con la reconquista ¿creen que Serena vuelva a caer en las redes del encantador Seiya?, ¿Qué tal ese beso robado?

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, y nos sigan acompañando, porque esto aún no acaba, gracias por continuar leyendo y por cada uno de sus comentarios, nos animan a seguir adelante. Bien, ahora si las dejamos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	14. Parque de Diversiones

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 14**

**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

La clase continuo después de que la pareja escandalosa abandonara el salón, Diamante había explicado alguno que otro ejercicio y ahora ahí estaban todos en silencio resolviendo un problema matemático, observo a Amy estaba tan linda como recordaba y por lo que él noto había terminado. 

-¿Complicado el problema? -pregunto, pues se había acercado a ella-

Amy levanto su mirada- No, ya termine profesor -murmuró apenada- 

-Yo también ya termine

Apenas había sonreído a Amy cuando escucho a Taiki al cual volteo a ver- Veamos señorita Mizuno su resultado... joven Kou tráigame su respuesta...

Asintió entregando su libreta, mientras Taiki se ponía de pie acercándose.

Reviso la formula, el procedimiento y al final el resultado sonriendo- Acertado señorita Mizuno, sin duda la mejor estudiante... veamos joven Kou... -tomo su libreta, para su disgusto el resultado era el mismo- creo que ya tiene rival señorita...

Fijo su mirada en Taiki- Gracias profesor... 

-No pensé encontrar alguien que fuera capaz de igualarme... será interesante ver quien saca el primer lugar

-Creo joven Kou que es usted quien ha igualado a la señorita Mizuno, pero falta mucho que demostrar así que dejaremos que sus exámenes hablen por ustedes... por cierto, le daré el tema del trabajo para su hermano el conquistador y la señorita Tsukino… ¿Se lo podría entregar?

-Desde luego profesor -tomo su libreta regresando a su lugar

-Y su amiga señorita Mizuno, ¿siempre es así de intensa?, se hace novia tan pronto de un chico...

Amy fijo su mirada en él- Como... supo que... -frunció el ceño observándolo detenidamente-

Sonrió sutil- ¿Que son novios?, lo acaba de decir el otro joven Kou... ¿o no lo escucho?

-No le había dicho que fuera amiga de Serena profesor...

-Eso no es difícil de adivinar, pude ver su cara cuando ese chico dijo que eran novios... y cuando la mande al salón de detención... solo una amiga se mostraría tan preocupada como usted o como aquella señorita que parece más entretenida en molestar al otro chico Kou... o ella... -señalo a Lita- casi estuvo a punto de levantarse seguramente para defender a su amiga... ¿o me equivoco?

Las 3 chicas lo observaron realmente sorprendidas, ante su capacidad de análisis.

Amy desvió su mirada no muy convencida- Si... tiene razón... aun así ella no es así, y dudo que ese chico sea su novio

-Pues parecía que se llevaban muy bien... -sonrió sutil- seguramente se deben estar divirtiendo en el salón de detención... y bueno hacen bonita pareja ¿no le parece?

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?, si apenas y se conocen -murmuró más para sí misma, volviendo a sentarse-

-Hay veces que el amor nace en un instante... o tarde un milenio en llegar, téngalo en cuenta señorita Mizuno... -dijo sonriéndole- bueno jóvenes termino el tiempo para responder, veamos quien si entendió y quién no... -se alejó de Amy antes de que pudiera responderle, acercarse a ella iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía, se había vuelto demasiado perspicaz pero eso le agradaba y hacía la conquista mucho más interesante-

La clase continuo sin problema alguno, hasta que se escucharon unos gritos en el patio todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie acercándose a la ventana, las chicas se miraron entre si asintiendo, saliendo del salón disimuladamente, para no tardar en hacerte presentes en el campo de batalla convertidas en Sailors, por su parte Taiki y Yaten observaban por la ventana.

Diamante observaba, aquella pelea, al igual que Yaten y Taiki, no podía creer que ellos se lo permitieran, quizá aún no sabían el deber que también tendrían con ellas, volvió la vista al patio y aparecía Sailor Moon pero Seiya no, quizá estaba en la misma situación, todo era novedoso para él pero también extraño.

Las chicas combatían con gran destreza, procurando no dañar a su oponente, con dificultad lograban esquivarlo, una rosa se hizo presente las chicas sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba momento que Sailor Moon aprovecho para poder purificar a la víctima la cual no tardo en volver a la normalidad, ante la molestia de su enemigo que desapareció.

Taiki fijo la mirada en su hermano- Está cada vez más cerca...

-Si pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... -dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a su lugar- más que buscarla...

-"Creo que llegue en un mal momento..." -Diamante no quitaba la vista en aquel grupo de Sailors y aquel hombre, para él toda una sorpresa que estuviera vivo y aun ayudándolas- "espero que no te hayas equivocado Reina Serenity..."

Seiya entro al salón acercándose a sus hermanos- Taiki... Yaten... -murmuró preocupado y serio-

-No es nuestro asunto Seiya... -dijo Taiki serio volviendo a tomar asiento-

Seiya desvió su mirada con el puño presionado, buscando con la mirada- ¿Y Serena?

-Ah tu novia... no se supone que estaba contigo... -Yaten se encogió de hombros- y será mejor que te alejes de esa chiquilla, ya ves primer día de clases y ya estas castigado por su culpa...

-Fue culpa mía... no de ella Yaten... salió corriendo del salón creí que estaba aquí

-Pues aquí no está y será mejor que te quedes aquí... no interfieras... -dijo Taiki con seriedad- este no es nuestro problema...

Diamante los escuchaba disimuladamente, tenía ganas de decirles que si era su problema, que ellas también era su responsabilidad, que tenían que proteger el planeta en que ellos también vivirían.

Las chicas no tardaron en volver al salón y entrar de una en una con disimulo.

-Que miedo dan esas criaturas -murmuró Lita sumándose a los comentarios de sus compañeros-

-Por suerte llegaron las Sailor scouts... -dijo Amy volviendo a su asiento- 

Diamante sonrió al verlas- La clase termino así que vayan directo a casa... -Dijo para distraer la atención de todos los alumnos y evitar que notaran su ausencia y presencia repentina- que bueno que esta aquí señor Kou... -le extendió una hoja a Seiya- este es el tema que hará con la señorita Tsukino, espero que ambos sepan aprovecharlo bien...

-Claro profesor... -sonrió tomando la hoja, observando a la rubia que apenas entraba al salón-

-Que bien que terminaron vamos Yaten tenemos mucho que hacer –Mina se acercó al platinado tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo-

-Sí, pero no me lleves así... -dijo soltándose de ella- más te vale que hagas bien la tarea no quiero sacar malas notas...

-Por eso lo haremos juntos, porque si lo hago contigo seguro será la primera buena nota que saque -sonrió muy animada-

Suspiró molesto- Anda ya apresúrate…

Lita se acercó a Taiki- Tengo una pequeña idea de por dónde comenzar con el proyecto

-Perfecto, entonces podemos comenzar ahora mismo... vamos... -dijo poniéndose de pie tomando sus cosas-

-Si vamos -tomo sus cosas también para salir detrás de él-

Seiya se acercó a Serena- nosotros también es hora de trabajar

-Dije que no te hablaría... -al ver que sus amigas se iban a hacer sus trabajos suspiró, y lo peor tener que volver a aquel salón donde había dejado todas sus cosas-

Amy sonrió al ver a su amiga acercándose a ella- Animo Serena -tomo sus cosas para salir del salón- nos vemos más tarde en casa de Lita -le guiño un ojo-

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde... -dijo suspirando, estaba resignada a pasar un rato más con ese odioso, de nueva cuenta se dirigió hacía el salón donde había dejado sus cosas-

Seiya la siguió muy sonriente al salón donde había dejado sus cosas también.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde vamos a estudiar? -pregunto mientras guardaba su cuaderno-

-No… ¿y tú?

Volvió a suspirar- No… supongo que no nos queda más que el parque

-De acuerdo -fijo la mirada en el tema- aunque creo que lo más ideal será la biblioteca

-De acuerdo... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Vamos entonces -guardo la hoja en su mochila-

-¿De qué es el tema? -pregunto mientras salían del salón y caminaban por el pasillo hacía la salida-

-María Antonieta, ¿quién es? -murmuró un tanto despistado-

-¿No sabes quién es María Antonieta? -pregunto sorprendida- vaya lo que tienes de ególatra te falta de estudios...

-No te burles soy un cantante, no un chico de estudios... quizás Taiki si sepa quién sea, pero es aburrido leer -llevo las manos a la nuca mientras caminaba- ya se tu lees y yo te observo

-Y tú que piensas hacer entonces, ¿solo observar?

-Claro, observar tu belleza y eso requiere de mucha concentración ¿sabes?

Volteo viéndolo de reojo, pudo sentir como el sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas- Yo leeré y tú escribirás, a ver si así te pega algo...

-Está bien, lo que ordene mi bombón serán mis ordenes

Oculto una sonrisa y siguió caminando- Soy Serena... no tu bombón...

-Es que tienes cabeza de bombón y suena más lindo

-De acuerdo, pero no soy tu bombón...

-Bombón

-¿Y yo como debería decirte? -pregunto pateando una pequeña piedra-

-Como tú quieras decirme... aunque seguro será engreído o tonto como me dijiste esta mañana

-Lo siento... -Dijo sinceramente- no debí decirte así, es solo que... no se... me siento rara contigo...

-¿A qué te refieres con rara? -la miro de reojo mientras caminaban-

-No sé... -se encogió de hombros- me haces sentir molesta, desesperada, con ganas de gritarte, de golpearte incluso pero... tranquilo, si ya se estoy loca...

-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué soy irresistible?

Hizo una mueca- No, no eres irresistible... no se... es raro lo que siento cuando te veo...

-Si no soy irresistible entonces dime ¿que soy?, ¿es que acaso este es el fin de mi carrera como chico seductor? -murmuró dramatizando un poco-

No pudo evitar reír divertida- ¿Y por qué te importa si te considero irresistible o no?, solo soy una chica común y en cambio debes tener cientos de fans que morirían por ti, tú mismo lo dijiste...

-Por eso mismo quizás es que tu atrajiste mi atención... mientras todas las chicas del salón nos rodeaban tú estabas sentada tan solo leyendo una historieta -camino hacía una tienda de revistas-

-Y si también hubiera hecho lo que todas esas chicas, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Se quedó pensativo- Quizás me hubiera acercado a ti por tu peinado tan peculiar... considérame un loco pero... desde que entre al salón... algo en ti me atrajo... no sé cómo explicarlo, y aunque apenas te conocí hoy... siento como si te conociera de toda la vida

Se quedó callada, eso mismo es lo que le pasaba a ella, esa sensación, esos momentos era como si ya los hubiera vivido pero a la vez no- Aun así eso no te daba derecho a besarme... y menos burlarte...

-Pero fuiste tú la primera en gritarme y decirme cosas... simplemente encontré el mejor método para callarte... y demostrarte que tan irresistible soy

-Ah... ¿así que fue por eso?, solo querías callarme...

Desvió su mirada de ella, sin decir anda- Quizás fue un impulso... lo siento...

-¿Y yo soy irresistible? -pregunto deteniéndose-

-¿Eh? -se detuvo fijando su mirada en ella-

-Dime... ¿yo soy irresistible? -lo observo con atención a sus gestos y respuestas-

-Eres... adictiva... mientras más cerca estoy de ti más cerca quiero seguir estando

-Adictiva ¿eh? -sonrió sutil acercándose a él- ¿qué tan adictiva?

-Demasiado adictiva -murmuró en voz baja perdiéndose un poco en su mirar-

-¿Tanto como para que quieras volver a besarme? -se alzó de puntitas para poder estar un poco más a su altura-

-Solo si aceptas ser mi novia...

Hizo un sutil puchero- ¿Quiere decir que en este momento no quisieras que te besara?

-¿Por qué me besarías si no quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Y si quisiera? -murmuró sutil-

-¿Me aceptarías? -mantuvo su mirada fija en ella-

-No te conozco... y no me conoces... ¿por qué quieres que sea tu novia?

-Quizás porque parece que no eres como las demás... por qué encierras algo dentro de ti que quiero descubrir

-Seria lindo que lo descubrieras... -murmuró muy cerca de su rostro- quizá aceptaría si no fueras tan ególatra...

-Soy ególatra... y todo lo que has dicho... y dudo que alguna vez deje de serlo...

Sonrió, se había acercado demasiado a él, nunca había sido buena manteniendo el equilibrio y esa ocasión no era diferente, por evitar caer termino sujetándose de sus brazos- Auch...

-Cuidado -la sujeto de la cintura-

Un escalofrió la recorrió, estaba junto a él, su rostro oculto entre su chaqueta, ese aroma, algo que no había sentido, era agradable, fuerte- Me siento tan tonta... -murmuró sintiendo en suaves roces la tela de la chaqueta sobre su frente-

La observo detenidamente, mientras la sujetaba hacía él- Creí que el tonto era yo...

-Yo también lo soy... -murmuró sintiéndose aún más cerca de él-

-Pero yo no he dicho tal cosa...

-Pero así me siento... -cerro los ojos, su calor, su aroma, la forma en que ajustaba perfectamente a sostenerla, todo le indicaba que ese era su lugar-

Sonrió ligeramente- Quizás yo me siento igual... ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado antes de ir a la biblioteca?

-Quizá primero deberíamos estudiar...-dijo separándose de él, se sentía nerviosa y algo que había aprendido con Amy es que no había mejor manera de relajarse que al menos tratando de leer un tema de algún libro- si alcanzamos iremos por un helado... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo vamos entonces, pero espera -entro en la tienda de revistas, pidiendo el comic que ella había estado leyendo comprando todos los volúmenes para enseguida salir- listo

-¿Y todo eso? -pregunto al verlo salir con todas aquellas historietas-

-Tengo que buscar en que entretenerme en mis ratos libres y la historieta que leías parecía interesante

Sonrió sutil- Creo que en ese caso deberías leer la historia de María Antonieta... así no hare todo el trabajo yo sola...

-Quizás, pero la historieta parece más interesante que maría Antonieta

-¿Entonces piensas dejarme hacer todo el trabajo?

-Ya te dije lo que pienso hacer escribir y observarte

-Eres un caso perdido... -suspiró y continuo caminando, había sido un día demasiado extraño entre el ataque en la escuela y la llegada de esos chicos famosos, el presuntuoso Seiya y ese beso- anda que quiero terminar temprano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-Ya voy no me apresures, además aún tengo hambre

Suspiró- Sabes que eres peor que yo cuando tengo hambre... -se detuvo frente a una cafetería- bien vamos a que comas algo porque no quiero que te mueras de hambre...

-Perfecto vamos -tomo su mano jalándola hacía la cafetería- no puedo trabajar con el estómago vacío

-Ay pero no me jales... ¿así has tratado a todas tus novias? -se dejó llevar por él al entrar a la cafetería-

No respondió a su pregunta tan solo se sentó- No sé

-¿Como que no sabes? -pregunto al momento que llegaba una joven a tomar su pedido- un pastel de fresa y una malteada... -dijo a la chica que no le ponía atención por estar viendo a Seiya-

-Yo quiero -tomo el menú- una hamburguesa con triple carne y doble queso, y una malteada de chocolate gracias

-En seguida... -dijo la chica sonriendo para luego retirarse- 

Suspiró e hizo una mueca recargándose en la mesa- Sí que eres irresistible... -tomo un frasco de azúcar y comenzó a jugar con él-

Sonrió observándola- He salido con chicas... pero aquí entre nos -se acerco hablando en voz baja- novia lo que se dice novia nunca he tenido

Subió la mirada algo escéptica- ¿En serio? -enarco una ceja- no se supone que nadie se resiste a tus encantos y a tu poder de seducción...

-Eso es diferente a tener novia -se reincorporo-

-Ah... ¿así que solo has tenido amigas? -sonrió con cierta burla- pues yo no soy así... yo no tengo esa clase de amigos... -dijo con orgullo-

Desvió la mirada- ¿Por qué no tienes novio?

-Porque... -suspiró sutil- no he encontrado a un chico que me guste de verdad y que yo le guste tal cual soy... -desvió la mirada hacia afuera de la cafetería-

Sonrió observándola- Entiendo... alguien que realmente te valore...

-Si... no es que mi ex novio no lo hiciera, pero... eran pocas cosas las que teníamos en común, así que no funciono, soy demasiado... niña -sonrió sutil jugando con el azúcar-

-¿Y claro y el será demasiado adulto o qué?

-Mmm pues no tanto, o quizá si un poco... -Sonrió- no es tan adulto solo que suelo ser demasiado llorona... y ruidosa...

-Pues a mí no me parece que sea así...

Sonrió sutil- Dices eso porque quieres que acepte ser tu novia, pero no me conoces... qué tal que resulto ser peor que una fan acosadora ¿qué harías?

-Si fueras una fan acosadora entonces ya me habrías secuestrado tú en lugar de yo a ti -sonrió al momento que la chica colocaba las ordenes de cada uno- gracias -tomo la hamburguesa dándole un mordisco-

-Pero no me has secuestrado... -dijo tomando el tenedor cortando un trozo de pastel- bien puedo estar fingiendo que me desagradas para que entonces en el momento menos pensado pueda secuestrarte...

-Si yo me dejo no sería un secuestro

Tomo una fresa jugando con ella- ¿Incluso si fuera la mesera que no deja de verte?

-Mmm no es tan linda como tú -murmuró en voz baja-

-Pues a ella si le veo la intención de querer secuestrarte... -dijo sonriendo sutil- ser famoso no debe ser fácil ¿cómo lo soportas?

-Te acostumbras a ciertas limitaciones -murmuró mientras comía-

-¿Y te gusta? -pregunto- me refiero a la fama, que todas las chicas mueran por ti...

-Si preguntas porque lo hago... no es porque todas las chicas mueran por mi... eso es solo un beneficio... lo hacemos por algo mas

-¿Un beneficio que todas las chicas mueran por ti? -pregunto sonriendo sutil- no pensé que fuera algo benéfico para ti... -tomo un sorbo de malteada- y si no es por eso ¿por qué lo haces?

-Las chicas son un beneficio por que nos dan ánimo para continuar... no sé cómo explicarlo... nos dan esperanza

-Ah entiendo... -sonrió sutil- ¿te gusta mucho cantar?

-Si...

Lo observo comer, parecía sincero, más bien era sincero, se sentía a gusto con él, tranquila y no tenía esos incomodos silencios que a veces le sucedían con Darien, era como si no hicieran falta las palabras con Seiya, algo extraño, una cosa más que sumar a la lista de cosas raras con él.

Continúo comiendo hasta terminar y beber la malteada de un solo sorbo- Delicioso

Suspiró ella también satisfecha de su pastel y su malteada- Si, estaba rico... vaya que comes mucho...

-Bastante, pero bueno ahora si vamos a trabajar

-Si vamos... -ahora lo que menos quería era trabajar en la biblioteca sabía que terminaría dormida-

Caminaron hacía la biblioteca, iba mucho más animado para trabajar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto viéndolo de reojo-

-Diecisiete…

-Ah... -sonrió sutil, entraron a la biblioteca, todo era silencio, tranquilidad, nada que los distrajera, pero ella tenía mucho que pensar y que mejor lugar que ese.

Coloco su mochila en una mesa, para enseguida disponerse a buscar los libros en la computadora, y comenzar a trabajar, el lugar era silencioso, pero a la vez tranquilo, sentía una paz que hacía mucho no sentía, estar con ella era extraño, pero a la vez muy agradable.

X-X

Mantenía la mirada fija en el examen, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado, recordaba el ensayo del musical que pronto presentarían, lo habían hecho repetir una y otra vez sin decirle que error estaba cometiendo, llevo la mano a su cabeza incapaz de responder a una sola pregunta.

Volteo a verlo extrañada, era la primera vez que lo veía así de ansioso, sin poder concentrarse, se veía realmente mal, ella estaba por la mitad del examen y él ni una respuesta, suspiró pensando en que ojala pudiera ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Se rasco la cabeza, se sentía frustrado y molesto, mientras pensaba en que era lo que le hacía falta.

-Bueno jóvenes la hora del examen término... -dijo Diamante- pásenme sus exámenes por favor... y en seguida les regresare sus trabajos...

Se incorporo pasando su hoja tan solo con su nombre, donde solo había indicios de respuestas borradas con goma.

-Pueden tomarse cinco minutos jóvenes...

Se puso de pie saliendo del salón, unos minutos quizás le ayudaría a relajarse.

No lo dudo, se puso de pie corriendo tras de él- ¿Seiya? -se acercó un poco a él- ¿qué tienes?

-Hola bombón -trato de sonreírle-

-Hola... ¿qué te pasa? -se detuvo a su lado-

-Tengo algunos problemas bombón

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No creo... pero gracias por preocuparte -acaricio su mejilla-

Sonrió sutil- ¿Quieres ir después por una hamburguesa?

-Me encantaría... pero tengo ensayo saliendo de clases...

-¿Ensayo? -pregunto curiosa-

-Si... dentro de poco participaremos en un musical... por ende debo practicar mucho

-Ah ¿y cuando termines el ensayo? -desvió la mirada sonriendo sutil- ¿podemos ir?

-Claro...-la observo unos instantes, por alguna razón hablar con ella le relajaba aun mas- volvamos a clase... seguro reprobare el examen

-Sí, vamos... -sonrió sutil, podía sentir que estaba más relajado-

Diamante se había sorprendido de ver el examen de Seiya en blanco- Una excelente calificación como siempre para la señorita Mizuno...

Sonrió recibiendo su examen- Gracias profesor

-Seguramente no saque una buena nota -murmuró Mina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yaten-

-Si hubieras puesto atención al tema en vez de estarme viendo quizá si hubiéramos sacado buenas notas...

-Ya no me regañes -hizo un puchero al ver su calificación-

-Suerte para la próxima... -dijo Diamante sonriendo un tanto burlista- y ustedes... vaya sorpresa... -sonrió a Seiya y Serena-

Seiya fijo la mirada en él- Si ya se... -aun cuando se sentía un poco relajado no dejaba de estar preocupado y frustrado-

-Una calificación aceptable para haber estado castigados... -dijo entregándoles el trabajo-

-Creí que entregaría los exámenes -murmuró Seiya al recibir el trabajo-

-Aun no, pero no creo que esperes una buena calificación entregando un examen en blanco...

-Si es lo más obvio -murmuró con sarcasmo-

-Pero que carácter... -dijo Diamante sonriéndole a Serena- 

-Seiya... -tomo su mano que frunció el ceño molesto-

-Revisen sus trabajos, encontraran pequeños errores que deberán corregir...

Lita sonrió al ver el trabajo- Grandioso

-Felicidades señorita Kino... joven Kou... un excelente trabajo, no esperaba menos de ustedes...

Sonrió muy animada a Taiki- Gracias profesor

-Tienen lo que tarde en revisar sus exámenes para revisar sus trabajos, lo quiero corregido dentro de dos días...

-Revísalo tu bombón... no tengo cabeza para nada -murmuró Seiya ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos-

Asintió, tomando el trabajo, pero le dolía verlo así, no le gustaba, se sentía incluso igual de tensa que él- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al ensayo?

Se quedó pensativo- No sé si sea buena idea...

-La directora es demasiado especial y no quisiera que te haga alguna grosería...

-Me quedare callada, no hare ruido, de ahí podemos irnos a comer hamburguesas... ¿sí? -sonrió sutil-

-Está bien... pero no me culpes si ella te hace alguna grosería

-¿Ah que no me piensas defender? -hizo una mueca-

Hizo una mueca- Ya lo entenderás...

Suspiró observándolo, ese no era el mismo Seiya de siempre, que estaría contento porque fuera ella quien quisiera estar con él, no le gustaba en nada y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Tan solo le quedaba esperar, y pensar en que debía hacer, que le hacía falta para cumplir con las expectativas, volvió a ocultar su rostro.

Diamante los observaba, ella parecía afligida y él demasiado distraído, no parecía el mismo, fuerte, seguro, decidido, ese no era el Seiya que se imaginaba- "¿Que pensaras Fighter de ver a este Seiya tan apático?"

X-X

Después de recibir los exámenes, Seiya ni siquiera se preocupó por verlo, siguió en esa misma posición el resto del día, hasta que llego el final de las clases y todas las chicas decidieron acompañarlos al ensayo, al llegar ellas se quedaron en la entrada, mientras que ellos iniciaban sus ensayos, y como era de esperarse a Seiya volvían hacer que lo repitiera de nuevo desde el inicio ante la frustración que el sentía al no entender que estaba haciendo mal, hasta que Rei llego y reconoció a la profesora como una de las hermanas de la escuela donde ella asistía, a la cual saludo con cordialidad, mientras que tomaban un breve descanso, Seiya bebía un poco de agua cansado y Serena estaba junto a el-

-Lo hiciste muy bien... -dijo tratando de animarlo-

-No entiendo entonces por qué... -murmuró frustrado- ¿qué espera de mí?

-Mmm quizá solo no le agraden los chicos guapos y arrogantes... -sonrió sutil-

Sonrió ligeramente- Quizás porque ella es aún más arrogante que yo

-Si quizá... pero no es tan bonita...

-Yo no dije que fuera bonita -murmuró volviendo a tomar agua-

-Bueno pero al menos tu eres guapo... -dijo tranquilamente jugando con su vaso-

-Gracias bombón -sin dudarlo se acercó al otro extremo donde ella estaba- dime... que me hace falta... ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?

Se sintió sonrojar al escucharlo- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque quizás lo que no te gusta de mi sea lo que me hace falta para llenar las expectativas

-No lo sé, creo que son cosas distintas... -suspiró sutil- no hay nada que no me guste, digo... me agradas... si eso... me caes bien, a veces...

Suspiro sonriendo- Entonces quizás deba preguntarle a ella... porque por más que lo pienso no sé que estoy haciendo mal

-Yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien... -dijo tomando su mano- no deberías rendirte...

-No pienso rendirme... gracias bombón -sonrió presionando su mano- tratare de hablar con ella... ¿me esperaras?

-Si... -sonrió sutil- tenemos unas hamburguesas pendientes... y si recibes una felicitación entonces quizá te de algún premio...

-¿Y qué clase de premio? -sonrió más animado-

-Mmm es sorpresa... -sonrió- pero recuerda, solo si obtienes una felicitación... ya ves tienes un aliciente más...

Sonrió ligeramente para alejarse hacía la oficina donde se encontraba la profesora, abrió la puerta sin tocar- Tenemos que hablar

X-X

Diamante los había seguido, había presenciado el ensayo, los regaños de la directora y aquel semblante lleno de frustración, eso era algo que definitivamente era digno de ver y que sin duda le sorprendía, Fighter era fuerte, seguro, eso fue algo que siempre admiro de él y ahora verlo de esa forma era extraño. Tan solo se sentó a esperar y observar lo que aquel joven haría, lo que también le sorprendía era el apoyo que Serena le estaba brindando, aunque seguía rechazando a Seiya, lo cual era muy gracioso a su parecer, quizá no sería tan fácil para el joven conquistarla.

X-X

Después de un rato de conversar, y entender lo que estaba haciendo mal salió mucho más animado y enérgico dispuesto a continuar esta vez con mucho más ánimo, justo en el momento que una rubia de cabello corto se acercaba a la profesora y después de cruzar algunas palabras con ellas se quitó su atuendo revelando su verdadera forma para enseguida quitarle la semilla, al ver que no era se desanimó y se fue dejando en el lugar de la profesora a una criatura. Seiya que se había apresurado a transformarse lanzando su ataque contra la Sailor enemiga pero era tarde ya se había ido- Demonios...

Aquello sin duda había sido divertido, por un segundo había tenido la intención de ayudar, pero no podía, ahí era un simple espectador, vio a Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars discutir, era interesante verlas en acción, y como siempre Mars discutiendo, interfiriendo en las buenas intenciones de Sailor Moon, pero después de todo al final Fighter las había dejado, ahora entendía como es que él y Serena se llevaban tan bien, hacían buen equipo y buena pareja, siempre respetándose.

Seiya hizo acto de presencia la Directora ya se encontraba en pie, se acercó sonriendo- Estoy listo para continuar... y esta vez no me rendiré

-Eso espero... inicia con tu fragmento... espero que esta vez lo hagas excelente...

-Mejor que eso -murmuró con su típica arrogancia para iniciar una vez más con el ensayo y esta vez con mucho mayor ánimo e ímpetu, dando todo lo mejor de sí mismo-

Se puso de pie aplaudiendo- Bien, Seiya, lo has logrado... este listo para el estreno... pero aún sigue trabajando...

Sonrió satisfecho secando su sudor con una toalla- muy bien volveré a repetirlo

-Sigue ensayando... confió en ti... -dijo ocultando una sonrisa- adiós Seiya... -sin más salió del salón-

-Nos veremos mañana -murmuró volviendo a poner la música para continuar, esta vez no descansaría hasta que fuera más que perfecto-

Serena se había escondido, sonrió satisfecha al ver lo que él había logrado, se sentía orgullosa, tan solo lo observo un poco más y decidió dejarlo ensayar tranquilamente, ya tendrían otro día para comer juntos.

X-X

Al día siguiente al llegar Diamante hizo que se sentara en su escritorio para aplicarle de nuevo el examen, junto con otros compañeros que habían sacado una nota demasiado baja, al ver noto que era totalmente diferente al del día anterior, y un tanto más complicado, sonrió comenzando a resolverlo sin problema terminando al poco rato- He terminado -se puso de pie y se lo entrego para después volver a su lugar junto a Serena-

Diamante sonrió sorprendiéndose de la rapidez con que había resuelto el examen, el cual comenzó a revisar.

-¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto curiosa-

-Ya verás -sonrió satisfecho esperando que calificaran su examen-

-Ah ahí estás otra vez de arrogante... -dijo suspirando recargándose en la mesa-

-Me debes un premio -murmuró observándola-

-Ah solo si sacas una calificación superior a la mía... -dijo recostándose en la mesa-

Se recargo hacía atrás- Entonces tendremos una cita

-¿Una cita? -sonrió sutil- yo no dije que ese sería tu premio...

-Mi premio era si recibía una felicitación y ayer la recibí por lo tanto si saco una calificación superior a la tuya tendremos una cita

-Ah bueno... -se encogió de hombros- si tú lo dices...

-Claro

-Seiya Kou... -Dijo Diamante poniéndose de pie- aquí tiene su examen... calificación excelente al igual que su hermano Taiki y la señorita Mizuno... felicidades...

Sonrió tomando la hoja muy feliz volviendo la mirada hacía Serena mostrándoselo- Tendremos una cita

-Ay no... -suspiró hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos-

Sonrió con orgullo observándola- ¿Vez de lo que puedo ser capaz cuando me propongo algo?

-Si... -murmuró aun ocultando el rostro- ¿a dónde iremos?

-Te veré el sábado a las diez de la mañana

-Está bien... -murmuró-

Sonrió muy contento, fijando la mirada en la clase, algunos todavía les prestaban atención.

X-X

Se encontraba hojeando algunos libros en la librería, era una mañana muy agradable, y excelente para hacer algunas compras.

-Señorita Mizuno... -dijo a sus espaldas- buen día...

-¿Profesor? -volvió la mirada hacía el un tanto asustada-

-Lo siento no quise asustarte... -sonrió- solo que quise saludarte...

-No se preocupe -cerro el libro que estaba hojeando- ¿qué hace tan temprano por aquí?

-Es un buen día para pasear, no quería quedarme encerrado en casa revisando tareas... ¿y usted señorita Mizuno?

-Pensé en comprar algunos libros, antes de reunirme con mis amigas

-La lectura es un muy buen hábito... ¿y qué es lo que le gusta leer?, ¿puedo llamarte Amy?

-Este yo... -asintió un poco sonrojada por su repentina pregunta- bueno de todo un poco... no hay nada que no me guste leer

-Entiendo... -sonrió sutil alejándose algunos pasos para observar los libros- ¿qué tal William Shakespeare?

-Romeo y Julieta, una historia un tanto trágica ¿no le parece?

-Sí, pero con el toque romántico que a todos gusta, con un poco de acción, odio y un amor apasionado...

-Si... tiene de todo... pero que al final los protagonistas mueran no están agradable... es como si todo lo que hicieron para poder estar juntos no hubiera valido la pena

-A veces el amor es así, por eso hay que disfrutarlo cuando se tiene, ¿tu estas enamorada Amy?

-Yo... -bajo la mirada- no… aun no ¿y usted es casado?, perdón yo... no quise ser impertinente...

-¿Casado? -sonrió divertido- no te preocupes... estoy soltero, disfrutando de esta vida, pero sin duda algún día quisiera amar a alguien especial…

-Sabe... hace unos años conocí a alguien especial... sin duda estará luchando por hacer sus sueños realidad...

-¿Ah sí? -volteo a verla- ¿y quién es ese alguien especial?

-Su nombre es Richard... es un amigo muy preciado, lo conocí cuando iba en secundaria... -tomo los libros que había seleccionado y camino hacía la caja para pagar-

-Ah entiendo... -murmuró no muy contento- bueno Amy me dio gusto saludarte fuera de clases... espero que veas en mí no a un profesor si no a un prospecto... de amigo... -sonrió- cuídate...

-¿Un amigo? -murmuró al recibir los libros acercándose a él- seria difícil no verlo como profesor... de todos los que he tenido usted es de los que más... me gusta como da sus clases

-Eso ya es un avance... -sonrió haciendo una sutil reverencia- disfruta la tarde con tus amigas Amy... nos vemos en la escuela...

-Nos vemos en la escuela profesor... que tenga un buen día

-Hasta luego... Amy... -dijo su nombre dulcemente para luego marcharse, he ahí el secreto que había funcionado antes, ser amable pero aun respetar su espacio y dejarla con ganas de una conversación posterior-

-Hasta luego -murmuró un tanto inquieta, había sido un momento agradable y extraño a la vez, para enseguida retomar su camino hacía el templo donde estudiarían todas juntas-

X-X

Aunque no había querido termino esmerándose en su arreglo, el cabello con su acostumbrado peinado pero había elegido algo bonito y femenino, sin darse cuenta quería verse linda para Seiya, incluso se había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios, estaba tranquila después de todo no iba a ser la primera vez que estaría con él a solas, y ahí estaba derrochando arrogancia, recargado en un árbol, con los lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos, pero ya para ella eso era lindo, fingió un semblante serio y quizá aburrido cuando se acercó a él.

-Hola... -murmuró-

-Hola... pensé que me dejarías plantado -sonrió al verla, sin moverse de su pose-

-Sí lo pensé... pero no soy tan grosera como para hacerlo... ¿tienes mucho esperando?

-Una hora más o menos -murmuró- vamos tenemos un largo día

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al parque de diversiones

-De acuerdo… -se encogió de hombros- pensé que tendrías ensayo...

-Hoy nos dieron el día de descanso... mañana será la presentación

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte... -dijo caminando a su lado- seguramente todo saldrá bien, ¿ya no tuviste problemas con la directora?

-No ya no ¿iras a verme?

-¿Me vas a invitar? -pregunto sonriendo sutil-

-Claro -saco cinco entradas- toma

-¿Y esto cuanto me va a costar? -pregunto leyendo las entradas, el nombre de Three Lights relucía en aquel papel oscuro-

-Nada... son un obsequio para que invites a tus amigas también seguro querrán ir

-Gracias... -sonrió emocionada- me dará gusto ver que das todo de ti...

-Lo hare te lo aseguro daré mi mayor esfuerzo

Sonrió observándolo mientras guardaba las entradas en su pequeño bolso, escucharlo decir eso la hizo sentirse mucho más orgullosa de él, sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que se volteó observando a lo lejos a sus amigas Haruka y Michiru- Ah mira quiero presentarte a alguien...

-¿A quién? -murmuró desconcertado-

-Unas amigas... ¡Michiru, Haruka! -agito la mano para llamar su atención-

-Es cabeza de bombón -se giró al verla correr hacía ellas-

-Haruka, Michiru... -sonrió feliz al estar ya frente a ellas- ¿a dónde van?

-Hola Serena ¿cómo estás?, iremos a hacer unas compras ¿y tú?

-Voy, bueno vamos al parque de diversiones, les quiero presentar a mi amigo, Seiya Kou, es un compañero de la escuela... -dijo sonriendo feliz-

-Seiya Kou –Michiru fijo su mirada en él- ya había escuchado hablar de él...

-Mucho gusto señorita Michiru... ya tenía el gusto de conocerla

-¿En serio? -volteo Serena extrañada- ¿de dónde?, ah Seiya no me digas que también intentaste conquistarla...

-Oh para nada... -murmuró un tanto sonrojado- 

-Dentro de poco tendrán una participación juntos –Dijo Haruka-

-Ah que bien... -sonrió feliz- bueno Seiya es muy bueno, seguramente su participación tendrá mucho éxito...

-Seguramente -fijo la mirada en él- espero no intente seducirte a ti...

-¿Qué? -se sonrojo al instante- no, para nada, solo es un buen amigo... nada más...

-No me da mucha confianza... más vale que tengas cuidado cabeza de bombón

Una cosa era que la previnieran, otra muy distinta que desconfiaran de esa forma de él, y eso que no sabían que ya la había besado, pero eso definitivamente nunca lo sabrían- No se preocupen, se cuidarme sola...

Se acerco colocando mano sobre su cabeza- Lo sabemos... solo toma tus precauciones

-Si no moles molesta... bombón y yo tenemos una cita -tomo su mano-

-Estaré bien Haruka... Seiya no me hará daño, además se cómo cuidarme, igual gracias por el consejo, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos un parque de diversiones que visitar... hasta luego... -oprimió mas la mano de Seiya para alejarse con él-

Tanto Haruka como Michiru fijaron la mirada en la pareja que se alejaba, para luego intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

X-X

Tan distraídos estaban los cuatro que no habían notado su presencia, sonrió satisfecho, esa era la futura Reina, o quizá no llegaría a ser Reina pero si una mujer con un carácter que sabía luchar por lo que deseaba, esa era la Serena que conocía, solo observo a aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres y sonrió, Uranus y Neptune no cambiaban, siempre protegerían a esa jovencita, lo cual en el fondo agradeció, así tras escuchar la conversación continuo con su camino.

-Lamento lo que dijeron... -dijo Serena un tanto seria- no debieron haber dicho eso delante de ti...

-No te preocupes... ellas no me conocen... además si tu desconfiaste de mi desde el primer día es normal que ellas también ¿no?, parece que te estiman mucho

-Sí, de hecho me cuidan demasiado... pero sé que no me harías daño ¿o sí? -volteo a verlo-

-¿Acaso te he hecho daño hasta ahora?

-No... -desvió la mirada ocultando una sonrisa- además yo no desconfié de ti... solo que, me sigo sintiendo rara a tu lado, eso es todo...

-Pero si dijiste que podría ser un secuestrador

-Bueno es que... mmm solo era para molestarte... -Sonrió sutil-

-¿Así que solo para molestarme?

-Si... solo para eso... -desvió la mirada sonriendo- te creías irresistible...

-Es que soy irresistible ya te lo demostré más de una vez

-No, no lo eres... yo sigo sin caer en tus redes... así que no lo eres...

-Si lo soy, -hizo un puchero-

-Pruébalo... -dijo oprimiendo su mano-

-Claro que te lo puedo volver a probar -sonrió observando a su al rededor-

-¿Qué haces?, ¿que buscas? -dijo confundida-

-Como mostrarte que soy irresistible

-¿Y cómo vas a mostrar eso?, ya Seiya, estás perdiendo tu oportunidad... -dijo jalándolo un poco-

-Claro que -lo jalo tanto que se tambaleo, cayendo sobre ella- auchs

Había cerrado los ojos, no tuvo tiempo de siquiera intentar retomar el equilibrio, solo de pronto se sintió aprisionada con el cuerpo de Seiya, y al abrir los ojos lo vio a centímetros de su rostro, incluso los lentes oscuros se habían caído, y podía por fin ver sus ojos, de un azul tan oscuro que llegaban a tener reflejos oscuros- Lo... siento...

-Yo... perdóname -la observo un tanto sonrojado-

-¿Cómo... ibas a demostrármelo? -pregunto sintiéndose torpe al hablar-

-Yo... -trago un poco de saliva- pensaba en... -un tanto torpe y nervioso-

No lo pensó, solo rodeo su cuello y lo acerco a ella- Tengo una mejor idea... -tras decirlo se acercó a sus labios, un solo roce y volvió esa sensación de tranquilidad y ansiedad a la vez, sus labios suaves y cálidos tal como los recordaba-

Un tanto desconcertado correspondió a sus labios que lo llenaban de tranquilidad, y le agradaban mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Se sintió tranquila al sentirse correspondida, por un segundo pensó que la rechazaría, pero ahí estaba besando y siendo besada por él, lentamente cerro los ojos y se enfocó en sentirlo.

Comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias de sus labios eran perfectos, eran cálidos como el sol y dulces como las fresas, despertaban en el sensaciones agradables y lo que menos quería era separarse de ella.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, un último roce y lentamente se fue separando- Estamos a mitad de la calle... -murmuró al por fin escuchar murmullo de la gente-

-Si es verdad -se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacía ella- vamos al parque

Tomo su mano y de inmediato se puso de pie, sentía que su corazón latía a prisa, el calor de los labios de Seiya en los suyos, y se preguntaba ¿por qué lo había hecho?, prácticamente habían corrido alejándose de todas ese gente que los había visto y que murmuraban.

Por suerte era que la gorra y los lentes lo ocultaban dificultando que adivinaran de quien se trataba, llegaron al parque de diversiones donde entraron a divertirse.

No habían hablado al respecto de ese beso, quizá para él no había importado y tal vez así era mejor, tras subirse a varios juegos en su mayoría los que tenían que ver con alturas y velocidad por fin tenían un momento de descanso, si era sincera consigo misma, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Qué día tan divertido -murmuró feliz-

-Si... -se dejó caer en la banca y respiró profundamente- mucho... pero ya no quiero subir... ahora tengo hambre...

-Bueno entonces vayamos por esa hamburguesa que me prometiste el otro día

-Ah pensé que lo habías olvidado... de acuerdo vamos...

-No y aun espero mi premio -se puso de pie tomando su mano- ¿qué me darás?

Se mordió el labio- Ya te lo di... -dijo como si aquello no importara-

-¿Que fue?

Volteo a verlo, sonriendo sutil- Es mentira aun no te lo doy... -volvió la mirada hacía el camino, era mejor así-

-Entonces espero ansioso recibir mi premio

-Sí, seguro... -desvió la mirada, tenía ganas de llorar-

Camino hacía donde vendían hamburguesas y pidió de dos.

Suspiró sutil observando a la distancia, quizá todo eso no era más que un juego, pero bueno no es que tampoco estuviera muriendo de amor por él, le gustaba sí, pero nada más, lo mejor sería pensar en estudiar y ya, tal vez Amy tenía razón, en fin ya no pensaría en eso.

No tardo en regresar con hamburguesas con papas y refresco- Aquí tienes

-Gracias... -murmuró tomando su hamburguesa dándole un mordisco-

Hizo lo mismo con su hamburguesa, cuando vio la máquina de peluches un osito rosado muy curioso, se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Esos juegos son difíciles, nunca se saca nada... -dijo dándole en seguida otro mordisco a su deliciosa hamburguesa-

-¿Ya veremos me la sostienes? -le dio la hamburguesa muy animado-

-Está bien, pero creo que pierdes el tiempo... -dijo tomando su hamburguesa- no podrás, siempre quise uno de esos y no pude

Sonrió introduciendo una moneda, se concentró mientras hacía maniobras con las pinzas hasta que estas agarraron el pequeño oso, el cual salió sin dificultad alguna, lo tomo entre sus manos- No fue tan difícil

Sonrió sorprendida- No pensé que fueras tan bueno esos juegos, ahora saca uno para mí... ¿sí?

La observo un tanto pensativo, mientras ponía el osito colgando de su playera.

-Bueno está bien ya no... -dijo suspirando entregándole su hamburguesa- vamos terminemos de comer... ¿a dónde más iremos?

-Iremos a los videojuegos -sonrió mientras comía-

-¿Sabes jugar videojuegos? -se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacía la mesita donde había dejado su comida- no pareces del tipo que juega...

-No… pero tengo curiosidad

-¿Sabes jugar? -pregunto tomando un sorbo de refresco-

-Solo he jugado una vez hace tiempo

-Pues veremos si eres bueno o malo... -se encogió de hombros-

-¿Y tú que tan buena eres?

-Muy buena... -dijo orgullosa- bueno vamos entonces...

-Si -dijo al terminar la hamburguesa y dar un sorbo a su bebida- vamos a jugar

-Vamos... -tan solo termino su bebida se acercó a tirar la basura y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del parque, sin duda había sido una mañana muy divertida, con sus excepciones pero nada que no fuera a sobrevivir, si había tenido un novio un tanto distante un amigo así no le era difícil de tratar, pronto se encontraron en la calle dirigiéndose al centro de juegos a donde hacía algún tiempo que no iba- y aquí es donde Mina y yo jugábamos, hace mucho que no venía... -sonrió sutil, ese lugar era especial para ella-

-¿Y por qué no has venido? -murmuró al ver el centro de videojuegos había pasado por ahí miles de veces cuando apenas iniciaban como grupo y ensayaban no muy lejos de ahí-

-Mmm no se... -se encogió de hombros- supongo que cambie un poco, era mala estudiante, me la pasaba jugando y pues quizá no soy de calificación excelente pero al menos ya no repruebo

-¿En verdad? me lo dices y no lo puedo creer... si eres muy estudiosa

-No... -sonrió sonrojada- hace un año era pésima estudiante, solo que... no se me canse de ser "cabeza de chorlito"

-¿Cabeza de chorlito?

-Si... -volteo a verlo- bueno ¿venimos a jugar o qué?

-Si vamos a jugar -entro al centro de videojuegos-

-Vas a ver que te voy a ganar... -Dijo Serena al entrar se sorprendió de ver a su ex novio con el encargado de los videojuegos- hola... Darien, Andrew... -sonrió en señal de saludo-

**-**Serena que milagro que vienes –Dijo Andrew acercándose a saludarla galantemente-

-Hola... -sonrió sonrojada, ahora recordaba porque Andrew le gustaba cuando aún era una niña, antes de que anduviera siquiera con Darien- ah les quiero presentar a mi amigo... Seiya Kou... Seiya ellos son Darien y él... Andrew... -dijo aun sonrojada-

Seiya se acercó saludando a los chicos frunciendo el ceño- Mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto... -dijo Darien- ¿son compañeros de la escuela?

-Si... lo somos 

-¿No eres acaso miembro del grupo Three Lights? –Preguntó Andrew sorprendido-

-Sí, es integrante... y Andrew... ¿cómo has estado?, hace mucho que no venía... seguro no has encontrado otra buena jugadora como yo ¿verdad?

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena- ¿Vamos a jugar o platicaras con tu amigo?

-Ah sí... vamos a jugar, solo que... luego platicamos Andrew... me dio gusto saludarte y a ti también Darien... -sonrió amable a ambos chicos-

-Nos vemos luego Serena... espero que vengas más seguido

-Sí, ya vendré seguido... -dijo sonriéndole- vamos Seiya, ¿qué quieres jugar?

La observo a ella y a ese chico, colocándose los lentes oscuros- Lo que tú quieras jugar -murmuró con seriedad-

-Bien juguemos carreras... -se alejó hacía una maquina donde podría competir con él-

-Bien -la siguió hasta la máquina, ocupando uno de los lugares, depositando una moneda-

Sonrió volver a sentirse lista para una competencia de carreras la hacía sentir muy bien, sin mencionar que volver a ver Andrew le trajo muchos recuerdos, entre ellos cuando conoció a sus amigas y luego con Mina compitiendo, aunque también se sentía extraña de haber visto a Darien, desde que habían terminado no se habían visto casi o procuraba no hacerlo para no incomodar a Rei pero ahora lo que había pasado entre ellos quedaba solo como una experiencia más y ya.

La observo detenidamente, ese semblante no lo había visto, ¿habría sido provocado por aquel rubio?, inicio la carrera concentrándose en esta.

X-X

-Se ve muy animada -murmuró Andrew sin apartar la mirada de ella-

-Sí, ¿es verdad que hace mucho que no venía? -pregunto fijando la mirada en aquel chico que la acompañaba-

-Si bastante... casi un año

-Es bueno ver que sigue siendo igual... -Sonrió sutil al ver el empeño que le ponía al juego, volteo a ver a su amigo- ¿y ahora tu por qué saludandola con tanta confianza?

-Siempre la he saludado de esa manera... no hay nada anormal -dijo tranquilamente-

-Si bueno... -sonrió sutil volviendo la mirada a la pareja, ella sonreía tras una victoria supuso- ¿y quién es ese grupo Three Lights?

-¿No los conoces?, se han vuelto muy famosos y las chicas no hacen otra cosa que hablar de ellos, que si son guapos que si cantan bien

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió un poco- no, no había escuchado hablar de ellos... ya sabes que se tanto de estrellas de música como se de videojuegos...

-Si mira, ven -se acercó a una de las chicas- oye quien te gusta más del grupo Three Lights?

-¿Qué? -tardo un segundo en comprender lo que le decían- ah Three Lights... Seiya, es el más guapo de los tres, pero Yaten tiene una mirada que mata y Taiki es tan serio que se ve tan lindo... pero no, definitivamente mi favorito es Seiya, un día me voy a casar con él...

-Muchas gracias -sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica- lo vez -se dirigió a su amigo... seguramente también Rei debe estar loca por el grupo

-Ah lo dudo, si no seguramente ya estuviera metida con las chicas... me pregunto que haría esa jovencita si supiera que ese tal Seiya esta aquí...

-¿Esta aquí? -se acercó a los chicos buscando con la mirada hasta que lo vio- ¿dónde, donde?, Seiya Kou -comenzó a gritar llamando la atención del resto de jóvenes presentes, las cuales no dudaron en acercarse a el- 

-Pero que escandalo -murmuró al perder la concentración y la victoria que estaba por obtener-

-¡Eh te gane de nuevo! -dijo emocionada de pronto volteo y vio que muchas chicas se acercaban-

Como pudo se puso de pie viéndose rodeado de chicas por doquier.

-¿Seiya? -intento ponerse de pie cosa que se le dificulto-

-Bombón... -murmuró buscando un espacio para escabullirse-

-¡Seiya! -de pronto sintió que alguien la toma de los hombros y la sacaba de aquel juego, por un momento pensó que era Seiya pero al voltear vio a Andrew que la llevaba lejos de todo el tumulto de chicas- ¡Seiya!

Al ver que aquel rubio se la había llevado y ahora estaba junto a él y el otro chico no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a dar autógrafos o de otra forma no podría liberarse de ellas.

Suspiró sutil, ese era el precio de salir con una estrella como él, rodeado de chicas que se derretían por él, sonrió con tristeza, aprovecho aquel instante en que sintió que la veía para hacerle una seña de que lo veía afuera- Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí...

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serena -sonrió ligeramente-

-Creo que será mejor que lo espere afuera... después vuelvo ya vi que hay un nuevo juego y quiero probarlo... -sonrió sutil-

-¿Estas segura?, ¿no quieres algo de beber mientras tu amigo se desocupa?

-Quizá el novio de Serena se moleste... -dijo Darien sonriendo divertido-

-¿Es que ya tienes novio Serena? -pregunto curioso-

Seiya los observaba con molestia mientras seguía firmando libretas- Chicas tengo que irme... las veré después -como pudo se abrió paso entre las chicas para acercarse hacía donde estaba Serena, tomándola de la mano para salir de ahí-

-Ah Seiya... -se sorprendió al sentirse jalar- adiós Andrew, Darien... -solo alcanzo a despedirse con la mano- no te despediste...

-No tengo por qué... no son mis amigos -caminaba molesto sin soltar su mano-

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto tratando de seguirle el paso lo cual se le dificultaba- ¿a dónde vamos?

-A otro lugar -murmuró sin dejar de caminar hasta que llego a un antro-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -apenas si los vieron de inmediato los dejaron entrar, supuso que era por reconocer a Seiya-

Camino hacía el centro de la pista donde comenzó a bailar.

Sin duda la desconcertó aquella actitud, parecía molesto, pero debía estar contento ¿o no?

Extendió su mano hacía ella indicándole que bailara.

Comenzó a moverse, pero aun así se sentía rara, quería que le explicara porque motivo se había comportado así, pero con esa música a todo volumen no sería posible.

Siguió bailando, hasta que de pronto sintió un estruendo en el lugar se detuvo observando hacía todos lados.

Ella hizo lo mismo, se detuvo, las luces se apagaron por completo- ¿Seiya? -apenas si veía siluetas a su alrededor-

Se acerco a abrazándola hacía él buscando de dónde provenía el ruido.

Siempre había sido protegida, por sus amigas, por Darien, pero nunca había sentido esa sensación de una total protección, como si nada pudiera lastimarla, como si fuera capaz de todo en ese instante, como si el peligro no fuera real, sabía que era la primera vez que la sujetaba así protegiéndola pero era como si él supiera como hacerlo.

El ataque dio inicio- Bombón... vete ocúltate -murmuró con seriedad-

-Pero... tu Seiya... ¿qué vas a hacer? -pregunto tomando su mano- no me quiero ir sin ti...

-Confía en mi... -sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla- estaré bien ahora vete

-Pero... -por un instante quiso quedarse, pero sabía cuál era su deber, asintió oprimió su mano y en seguida lo soltó para salir corriendo con toda la gente que estaba ahí, ayudaría mas como Sailor Moon que como una simple chica-

Amenazaron con atacarlo y quitarle su semilla, sin dudarlo se transformó para combatir contra su enemigo, finalmente Sailor Moon se había hecho presente, y ella se marchó quedando en su lugar aquel osito que se había desprendido durante el combate.

-¿Seiya? -lo busco con la mirada por todas partes, se acercó a tomar aquel oso entre sus manos, el miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado era demasiado, no ahora que sabía no quería perderlo-

-¿Bombón? -murmuró acercándose hacía ella, llevando la mano a la cabeza un poco aturdido-

-¿Seiya? -volteo, al verlo sonrió y sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo- ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo... -sorprendido por aquel impulso la abrazo-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a dejar sola... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza sujetando a su vez el oso en su mano-

-Me alegra que estés bien -murmuró separándola un poco de él-

-¿Tu estas bien? -pregunto aun preocupada-

-Si... lo estoy no te preocupes -sonrió ligeramente-

Se separó de él- Esta bien... yo... -extendió la mano con el osito- no lo pierdas...

Sonrió al ver el osito cerrando su mano sobre él- Consérvalo

-Gracias... -bajo la mano apretando el oso en ella-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí -se acercó besando su frente-

-De nada... -dio un paso hacía atrás-

-Fue un lindo día... yo... me gustaría repetirlo

-El premio... -dijo bajando la mirada- era el beso... pero... no creo que sea bueno que hagamos esto de nuevo... tu solo quieres, quieres... olvídalo, no tenemos nada en común...

-Eso quiere decir que no tengo oportunidad alguna... -desvió la mirada- entiendo... a ti te gusta alguien más...

-Si... me gusta alguien pero hoy me di cuenta que nunca me tomaría en serio, que solo soy para él la chica rara que no se derrite de amor por él, alguien que no cumplirá sus expectativas...

-Jamás sabrás si las cumples o no si no lo intentas... -volvió a ponerse sus lentes para ocultar la tristeza en su mirada- pero me ha quedado muy claro que no soy tu tipo...

-¡Eres un tonto Seiya! -dijo con lágrimas, alejándose algunos pasos-

Verla llorar lo desconcertó de sobre manera.

-Eres un ciego, tonto...-dijo alejándose rápidamente, se sentía tan tonta, pensando que quizá lo suyo podría ser serio-

-Bombón... -murmuró al verla correr alejándose de él-

Había corrido, salió de aquel lugar y no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, ese día quizá pudo haber sido muy divertido, pero se daba cuenta que para él solo era una chica extraña la cual algún día terminaría cediendo ante sus encantos y lo odiaba y mucho.

x-x

Notas de Autoras:

Nuevamente estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado el giro que está tomando esta historia, tal vez así debieron ser las cosas, pero bueno ustedes digan si les gusta o no, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	15. Claro de Luna

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 15**

**CLARO DE LUNA**

Se extrañó mucho al no verla en la presentación el día anterior, por lo que ese día a la escuela se recargo en la pared fuera del salón esperando a que llegara, todos lo veían extrañados conforme iban llegando.

Se detuvo al verlo en el pasillo, casi estaba vacío, uno que otro estudiante y una que otra chica que volteaban a verlo, respiró profundamente y sostuvo con mayor fuerza su portafolio, así continuo caminando hacía el salón.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la presentación? -murmuró al tenerla frente a él-

-Porque tenía que estudiar... -dijo evadiendo su mirada- ¿puedo entrar?

-Entiendo... ¿ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

-Tenemos clase y no quiero volver a ser castigada... -dijo entrando al salón, dirigiéndose directo a su asiento-

Entro detrás de ella, ya sin decir nada.

Diamante los observo desde que entraron, ella muy tranquila siendo que siempre entraba sonriendo, saludando a todos en especial a sus amigas y en esa ocasión no, y él, se veía triste, seguramente su primera pelea aunque parecía algo más, así comenzó con la clase esperando que mientras transcurría el humor de los dos mejorara, pero nada, podía sentir en ambos la tensión y eso no le gustaba ni le agradaba.

Al finalizar las clases vio como ella se fue con sus amigas, suspiro molesto apoyando su rostro sobre su mano- Genial ahora ni siquiera piensa dirigirme la palabra -murmuró para sí mismo tomando sus cosas para salir del salón-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a la señorita Tsukino? -pregunto mientras guardaba sus libros en el portafolios- parecía realmente molesta...

Se detuvo al escucharlo- Nada que le incumba profesor -murmuró molesto, como esperando la primera oportunidad para desquitar su humor-

Subió la mirada observándolo, aquel si era el verdadero Fighter, el que él conocía y que muy a su pesar había llegado a admirar- Si tanto le gusta la señorita Tsukino debería decírselo, pero fuera de bromas... le aseguro que no le dirá que "no"

Hizo una mueca- La señorita Tsukino me ha dejado en claro que no soy su tipo... quizás regrese a buscar a ese chico rubio que parece la estima

-¿Y así como así dejaras que alguien más la conquiste? -pregunto incrédulo- entonces no te interesa como parecía

-¿Y que sugiere que haga si a ella le interesa ese chico?

-¿Estás seguro que le interesa ese chico?, me refiero ¿la viste coqueteándole, buscando estar a solas con él?

-La vi muy contenta de verlo...

-¿Estas celoso? -pregunto sonriendo sutil-

-¿Celoso yo?, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? -se cruzó de brazos molesto- si para ella no soy más que un tonto compañero de clases

Sonrió acercándose a él, coloco la mano sobre su hombro- Lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de estar molesto porque ella es amable con la gente en especial con los chicos, tu deberías entenderlo, por donde pasas las chicas voltean a verte ¿cómo crees que se siente ella?

-Pero yo no quiero a otra chica que no sea ella... -llevo las manos a su cabeza alborotándose el cabello- me estoy volviendo loco

-Dime una cosa Seiya... ¿estás verdaderamente enamorado de ella?, no es solo porque ella no te hace caso ¿verdad?

-Si me gusta mucho, pero eso es precisamente lo que ella piensa que es solo porque no me hace caso, porque para ella no soy irresistible y no entiende que hay algo que me atrae hacía ella, algo que no logro explicar -se paseó por el salón- claro como quiero que lo entienda si ni yo mismo lo entiendo... que idiota

Sonrió divertido sentándose en el escritorio cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y ella lo sabe?, porque te recuerdo que no fue muy romántico decir que eran novios en plena clase, quizá por eso no te cree

-Si ya se lo dije... el otro día...

-¿Y cómo fue?, porque la señorita Tsukino es demasiado romántica, siempre pensando en el amor...

-Quizás se topó con el hombre menos romántico sobre todo el universo... a veces me desconcierta... primero está feliz después está enojada... unas veces me da ánimo y otras veces me quiere lejos de ella

-Así son las mujeres enamoradas... -dijo negando- mmm ¿y si piensas en una declaración más romántica?, una donde te diga "si"

-¿En pleno concierto? -murmuró pensativo- el sábado quise hacerlo... pero todo se arruino

-A ver qué idea tenías para el sábado ¿cómo te le ibas a declarar?

-Cuando la vi preocupada... y le obsequie un oso de peluche... quizás no lo había planeado como tal... pero pensé que ese era un buen momento y lo único que conseguí fue que se alejara

-¿Y antes de eso como se comportó ella? -camino pensativo por el salón- me refiero a que la estaban pasando bien

-Pues sí... hasta el momento que llegamos a los videojuegos y las chicas descubrieron mi presencia... como pude salí de ahí llevándola conmigo... aunque quizás eso le enojo ya que platicaba muy amenamente con esos chicos, después fuimos a bailar... y... -guardo silencio-

-Creo que los celos te cegaron... -sonrió sutil, sabía que era de carácter fuerte, pero aun no aprendía a conocerla bien así que no imaginaba que ella ya solo tenía ojos para él- bueno supongo que después de eso es que le diste el oso que mencionas... ¿y si planeas algo mas romántico?, algo que de verdad le deje claro que tú la quieres...

-¿Como que puede ser?, cuando le dije que me gustaría repetir una cita con ella me dijo que eso no sucedería -se sentó en el escritorio, ahora ya no se sentía enfadado si no triste- y aparte la había dado boletos para el musical de ayer para ella y sus amigas... y no fue, espero no le diga nada de esto a mis hermanos...

-Bueno Serena puede ser demasiado obstinada, así que creo que deberás cambiar de estrategia, y hablar claramente... -dijo recargándose en una de las sillas frente a él- dime... ¿te importaría mucho lo que dijeran tus hermanos?

-No, pero tampoco estarán de acuerdo... sé que tenemos un objetivo que cumplir y que quizás... no este por mucho tiempo aquí... pero aun así yo quiero estar con ella...

-Entonces lucha por eso, demuéstrale que en verdad te importa, y no lo hagas delante de la gente, ya viste que eso no funciono... Seiya... entrégale tu corazón y demuéstrale que eres sincero...

Subió su mirada hacía él- ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?, me dirá loco y quizá no me crea al igual que ella... pero nunca he tenido novia...

Sonrió poniéndose de pie tomando su maletín- Vamos te mostrare un lugar que seguro a los dos les fascinara... y espero que le digas con todas sus letras que te gusta y que quieres que sea tu novia...

-¿Un lugar? -tomo sus cosas para seguirlo- ¿qué lugar profesor?

-Hay un parque cerca, pero ese lugar tiene un sitio, oculto, especial, escuche a alguien decir que parecía como un claro de luna... es perfecto para una declaración de amor y quizá para futuros encuentros...

Sonrió más animado- ¿Y cree que en ese lugar ella me acepte?

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero necesita ver tu sinceridad, sin rodeos o tartamudeos, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes... -palmeo su espalda- ella es una chica muy valiosa y sé que a tu lado estará bien...

Sonrió ligeramente- Gracias por su voto de confianza... todas sus amigas me miran con desconfianza es que ¿acaso doy miedo?, me ha ayudado mucho hablar con usted... por cierto -saco una entrada para el concierto que tendría con Michiru- espero no falte

-Claro que estaré presente, y espero que para ese día por fin sean novios de verdad y no de broma... -sonrió volteando hacía el frente donde vio a Serena junto a una chica más alta que ella de cabello ondulado-

Seiya se acercó, al ver un tanto tensas a las dos chicas, ya que la otra chica estaba acompañada por otras tantas jóvenes- 

X-X

-Tienes que alejarte del joven Seiya

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Serena confundida- ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy la presidenta del club de fans y no nos agrada tu cercanía para con el joven Seiya y mucho menos que lo hagas enojar

-Yo no lo hago enojar... y si así fuera es problema de él y mío...

-No nos importa, queremos que te alejes de él

-¿Que sucede aquí? -se acercó al escucharlas- ¿por qué molestan a bombón?

-¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacerme? -pregunto Serena fastidiada, suspirando al escuchar a Seiya- 

-Joven Seiya... no queremos que siga junto a esa chica que solo lo molesta... -dijo la joven amablemente-

-Perdonen si les he causado molestias, pero esta joven -la abrazo por el hombro- es alguien que estimo mucho y no deseo alejarla de mi lado... pero dime que debo hacer para que la acepten a mi lado y lo hare

Se sonrojo pero a la vez recordó porque estaba molesta con él por lo que quito su brazo- No te preocupes, les hare caso, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus cientos de fans que mueren por ti...

-¿En verdad quieres eso?

-Lo ve joven Seiya, esa chiquilla no vale la pena, por favor, acompáñenos a nuestro entrenamiento de softball

-Bien les propongo algo... jugare con Serena contra ustedes... si perdemos me alejare de ella pero si ganamos dejaran de molestarla ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... joven Seiya, ¿no se da cuenta que a ella no le importa?, no le importa nada... y nosotras solo queremos que este bien...

-¿Lo aceptan o no? -murmuró molesto- solo quiero que dejen de molestarla, si ella quiere estar cerca de mi o no es asunto de ella y mío

-Está bien joven Seiya, pero si pierde se alejara de esa chiquilla... si nosotras perdemos respetaremos su amistad...

-Bien nos veremos en tres días en el campo -tomo la mano de Serena- vamos tenemos mucho que entrenar

-Pero... -nuevamente se dejó llevar por Seiya, ¿que eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre o qué?- pero yo no sé jugar...

-Yo te enseñare a jugar... sé que estas molesta conmigo y que no quieres hablar... pero no quiero que las demás chicas te molesten solo porque estas o no estás conmigo...

-Pero si ya no te hablo entonces tu podrás seguir con todas esas chicas tras de ti...

-No me importa que las chicas estén detrás de mi... me interesa que no te molesten -la condujo hacía el campo de softball-

Se quedó callada- Pero todas mueren por ti... yo no...

-No me importa si todas mueren o no... -se detuvo tomándola de los hombros- me interesas tu

-Seiya... -murmuró sorprendida lo observo fijamente, había determinación en su mirada-

-Mira si después de esto decides no volver a hablarme si decides alejarte de mí es porque así lo deseas tu... pero no quiero que lo hagas porque alguien más te lo pida o por que pienses que me estas causando problemas solo porque me gustas

-¿Te... gusto? -pregunto confundida- no te entiendo Seiya...

-Si... Serena...

Lo observo fijamente- ¿Entonces por qué parecías distraído y distante el sábado?

-No estaba distraído... estaba molesto por que tu aprecias más interesada en charlar con ese chico

-Pero Andrew solo es mi amigo... siempre me daba fichas para jugar gratis... y hace un año que no iba es normal que estuviera contenta de verlo...

-Pues sí, pero no me gustó mucho... -murmuró desviando su mirada-

-¿De verdad estabas molesto por eso? -pregunto sonriendo sutil- que bueno que no te dije que Darien es mi ex novio...

-¿Qué? -se fue para atrás cayendo al piso- ay de mi

Sonrió aún más divertida- Si, es mi ex novio... Darien Chiba, pero ahora solo somos amigos... ya te lo dije, a mí me gusta alguien más...

-Entonces te gusta ese chico rubio -hizo un puchero-

Suspiró molesta- No puedo creerlo... ¿en qué momento viste que lo besara o que lo abrazara preocupada?, a quien bese y abrace es el chico que me gusta, pero es un tonto, ciego, ególatra, canta mal y odio su cabello negro...

-¿Entonces te gusto? -murmuró observándola con una sonrisa-

-No... -dijo volteándose y cruzándose de brazos- no deberías gustarme... porque... te odio... me caes mal...

-Pero te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí...

-Pero yo no me derrito por ti, es más ni me gustas... eres ególatra y vanidoso... y odio que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella para abrazarla- Ódiame tanto como quieras pero no te alejes de mi...

Su voz, su calor al abrazarla, sintió su cuerpo estremecer- Eres un tonto y te odio...

Sonrió abrazándola aún más sonriendo feliz.

-Vamos a perder, ¿lo sabes?

-No perderemos...

-No se jugar... -término por dejarse vencer recargándose en su cuerpo-

-Yo te enseñare

-¿Y si perdemos?

-No perderemos ya lo veras confía en mi

-Seiya... -murmuró colocando las manos sobre las de él- ¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando te bese?

-Porque estaba desconcertado y nervioso... era algo que no esperaba y que sin embargo me gustó mucho

-Pues no parecía... pensé que no te había importado y que te daba igual

-No me da igual

-¿Entonces?, yo solo quería demostrarte lo que sentía...

-Fue inesperado... y cuando quise mostrarte lo que significas para mí... te alejaste

-Porque pensé que yo no te gustaba... que solo me tratabas así porque yo no me interese en ti en un principio...

-Es que no sé cómo explicarte lo que siento... solo sé que de alguna u otra forma me siento atraído por ti y lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mí

-¿Solo atraído? -murmuró soltando sus manos-

-Quizás... no sé cómo explicar lo que siento Serena... pero me gustas mucho -tomo su mano llevándola hacía su pecho-

Bajo la mirada hacía sus manos unidas sobre su pecho- Tu también me gustas mucho... y si quizá yo también me sienta atraída hacía ti, pero es algo más... algo que me hace sentir que quiero gritar, reír, llorar, abrazarte, golpearte, besarte... me siento tan tonta cuando estoy contigo...

-Has lo que quieras hacer conmigo... pero no te alejes... déjame estar contigo, y hacerte enojar a cada momento... no me castigues con tu indiferencia que eso me duele

-Eres extraño ¿lo sabias?

-Ya me lo habías dicho, además de tonto y ciego

Sonrió sutil- Si, muy tonto y muy ciego, que no te das cuenta que ahora solo tengo ojos para ti...

-Entonces no te vayas de mi lado -murmuró acercándose a su rostro- quiero pedirte que seas mi novia... pero quiero hacer en un lugar que me recomendaron

-Te hubiera dicho que si... -dijo cerrando lentamente los ojos-

-¿Me dirás que si? -murmuró rozando sus labios con ternura-

-Si... -sonrió en medio de aquel roce, su mano se mantenía unida a la suya mientras que la otra subía por su brazo hasta rodear su cuello-

La abrazo por la cintura con su otra mano libre, para aprisionar más sus labios entre los suyos, disfrutando de ese beso.

Y por primera vez comenzó a disfrutar de un beso que ambos deseaban, que sentía que llegaba en el momento justo, se abrazó más a él oprimiendo su mano sobre su pecho.

Después de unos minutos más en que sentía como latía su corazón, de disfrutar de ese beso tan ansiado, se separó de ella- Ahora con mayor razón debemos ganar este partido

-Pero soy mala en los deportes...

-Pero tenemos 3 días para entrenar... además cuando te propones algo lo consigues... tú me enseñaste que no debo rendirme

-Pero no es lo mismo... tu sabes cantar y bailar, yo no sé jugar... -dijo sonrojada- ¿y si mantuviéramos esto en secreto?

-Si quieres, pero eso no te salvas que debemos entrenar... para que dejen de molestarte y respeten nuestra amistad -se alejó de ella tomando la pelota- así que comencemos por que no estoy dispuesto a perder

-Vaya amistad... amigos que se besan... -dijo sonriendo sutil- pero no te aseguro que sea buena en esto...

-Mientras des lo mejor de ti será suficiente bombón-le lanzo la pelota- atrápala

-Está bien... lo hare... -apenas si había respondido la pelota termino golpeándola-

-Una vez más -tomo otra pelota-

X-X

Si definitivamente Seiya iba por muy buen camino a convertirse en un excelente Fighter, la forma como había defendido a Serena y ahora la manera que tenían de decirse las cosas, de actuar, de luchar por lo que ambos querían, sonrió observando como entrenaban, cosa que le costó mucho más de lo que imagino a Serena, se había llevado demasiados golpes ya y eso que era el primer día, ya quería ver ese partido y ver si eran capaces de mantenerse juntos, seguramente la Serena y el Seiya del futuro estarían muy orgullosos de ellos.

X-X

Se había preparado mucho para ese partido y justo antes de que comenzaran fueron atacados, por fortuna todo había salido bien gracias a la intervención de sus hermanos y las otras Sailors. Finalmente el partido dio inicio, La mayor parte del tiempo era Seiya quien se esforzaba para mantener el partido y Serena hacía lo mejor que podía, finalmente lanzo la pelota hacía ella que por fortuna logro atrapar significando el triunfo para ambos, aun cuando el partido había sido muy parejo, feliz corrió hacía ella abrazándola.

-Lo logramos bombón

-Ganamos... -sonrió animada y muy feliz abrazándolo- 

-Joven Seiya... -dijo muy seria la chica de ondulante cabello largo- le prometimos que la dejaríamos tranquila...

Soltó a Serena observando a la chica- Espero que cumplan su promesa... ella es muy importante para mi

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta... lo que no entendemos es ¿por qué?, a ella no le agradas, pero en fin no volveremos a molestarla, nos disculpamos joven Seiya...

-Fue un gran partido... -extendió su mano hacía ella- gracias

-Gracias joven Seiya... -murmuró estrechando su mano- no volveremos a molestarlos... permiso...

Asintió con la mirada al verlas marcharse.

Sonrió sutil- Creo que está enamorada de ti...

-¿Enamorada de mí? -se giró hacía ella un tanto confundido-

-Si, por eso es que no quería verme junto a ti...

-Ya veo -volvió la mirada hacía la chica que ya salía del campo- espero encuentre alguien especial

-Sí, yo también... bueno creo que es hora de que nos marchemos... muero de hambre

-Vamos -fijo la mirada en sus amigas- seguro las chicas querrán celebrar este triunfo te esforzaste mucho

-Gracias, pero tu hiciste la mayor parte... -sonrió sutil- creo que en verdad no quieres alejarte de mí...

-Pero si no hubieras atrapado esa pelota habríamos perdido -guiño un ojo-

-Fue pura suerte... -sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigas- me duele todo...

-A mi también -sonrió todas estaban con sus amigas y sus hermanos y el profesor los acompañaba-

-Felicidades, hicieron un gran trabajo, pensé que perderían... -dijo Diamante divertido-

-Yo estaba seguro que ganaríamos... perder no era una opción -dijo con orgullo- 

-Felicidades hay que festejar… -Dijo emocionada Mina-

-Si comamos hamburguesas, ¿quiere ir profesor? –Preguntó Seiya-

-Por supuesto... no todos los días se convive con jóvenes tan entusiastas como ustedes...

-Entonces vamos a festejar este triunfo 

-Qué remedio vamos –murmuró Taiki con una ligera sonrisa-

-Mejor me voy con aquellas chicas a festejar su derrota, alguien debe consolarlas y yo no estoy de ánimo para celebrar... -dijo Yaten con fastidio-

-Ay no tu vienes con nosotros –Mina lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacía ella-

-Pero que chica tan atrevida eres Mina... -dijo Lita bromeando-

-Claro cuando se quiere algo no importa cómo hay que luchar -sonrió muy feliz y animada-

-Qué remedio -murmuró Amy negando con la cabeza-

-Así que los chicos Three Lights están rompiendo corazones... -dijo Diamante divertido-

-Ellos, yo no -murmuró Taiki desviando su mirada-

-Bueno con ellos tenemos suficiente... -dijo Diamante iba a lado de Amy- pobre Yaten casi no le circula sangre en el brazo...

-Con Mina no hay mayor remedio –Amy sonrió un tanto divertida al ver tan animada aferrándose al brazo de Yaten-

-Pues yo no vengo buscando novia, en realidad ninguno de los tres... -dijo Yaten viendo con cierto recelo a Seiya-

-Vamos chicos relájense un poco -dijo Seiya bastante animado, sonriéndole a Serena-

-Tener amigos no es malo... -murmuró Serena moría por tomar a Seiya de la mano pero no se atrevía- además es divertido...

-Si todos podemos ser muy buenos amigos, aunque yo quiero que tú seas mi novio si eso serás desde hoy -dijo Mina muy feliz aferrándose aún más a su brazo-

Amy suspiró al verlas a todas tan animadas, sonriendo ante la felicidad de sus amigas.

-¿Qué?, no, no quiero y no... -dijo Yaten empujando a Mina-

-Sí, si quieres -se abrazó más de él sin soltarse-

-Lo vas asfixiar Mina... -dijo Serena divertida-

-Solo un poco -aflojo un poco su abrazo-

-Eres demasiado ruidosa... -dijo exasperado Yaten-

Sonrió divertida y feliz. 

-No tienes remedio Mina -murmuró Lita muy divertida-

-Bueno disfrutemos de una agradable tarde de celebración... -dijo Diamante sonriéndole a sus alumnos en especial a cierta chica- 

-Eso es verdad hace mucho que no estábamos juntos... -dijo Serena sonriendo-

-Chicas –Rei corrió hacía ellas iba del brazo de Darien cuando los vieron pasar a todos-

-Rei... -Serena sonrió animada- vamos a comer hamburguesas ¿nos acompañan?

-Claro ¿verdad Darien? -sonrió a su novio-

Darien la miro sorprendido, así que si sabía quiénes eran y lo peor era fan, sonrió sutil- Claro que los acompañamos...

Fue una comida por demás tranquila, relajada, conviviendo todos como buenos amigos, incluso Darien que siempre se portaba serio estaba muy atento con todos, ese era de los mejores días de la vida de Serena, pero más porque estaba con todas las personas que le eran importantes.

Seiya se acercó a Diamante para preguntarle exactamente la ubicación del lugar del que le había hablado, lo cual este contesto con exactitud, ante la extrañeza de todos, que no sabían de qué hablaban y parecían haberse vuelto grandes amigos.

-Deberíamos repetir una comida así... -dijo Serena sonriendo terminando con su refresco- pero ahora ya es tiempo de irnos... comienza a ser tarde...

-Si ya es hora de irnos, fue una tarde muy divertida, la próxima vez traeré mi cd para que me lo autografíen -dijo Rei un tanto emocionada-

-Solo si me alejas a esta niña ruidosa... -dijo Yaten-

-No soy ruidosa anda acompáñame a mi casa, es muy tarde para que una bella chica como yo ande sola -se movió en su lugar un tanto sonrojada y feliz-

-Es verdad, ya es tarde vamos bombón te acompaño a tu casa

-Ya dejen de pelear, se ven lindos juntos... -dijo Serena sonriendo sutil poniéndose de pie- y ya me voy antes de que Yaten me quiera matar... vamos Seiya, tú me defiendes...

-Claro, nos vemos chicos -dijo Seiya muy divertido saliendo del lugar 

-Si nosotros también nos vemos -murmuró llevando a Yaten casi arrastras-

-Qué remedio en fin nos vemos… -Dijo Lita sonriendo-

-Adiós...-dijo Serena sonriendo a sus amigos, al salir de aquel pequeño restaurante respiró profundamente- fue muy divertido...

-Si bastante divertido estoy cansado

-Yo también y tengo mucho sueño... -dijo bostezando- fue un excelente día...

-Si... bastante... pero... quiero mostrarte un lugar... ¿me acompañas?

-¿A dónde iremos? -pregunto volteando a verlo-

-Ya verás -tomo su mano muy emocionado- vamos

Sonrió al sentir su mano dejándose guiar, se sentía feliz y emocionada.

X-X

Después de despedirse de sus amigas, caminaban muy contenta- Fue un día muy divertido, hacía tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo con las chicas

-Sí, es bueno tener momentos así, al menos se ve que ya no te peleas con Serena... eso es bueno...

-Seguimos peleando como de costumbre nada ha cambiado entre ella y yo... solo que hoy ambas estábamos ocupadas como para pelear -le guiño un ojo-

-Eso es cierto... ¿crees que esté interesada en ese chico?, es un tanto extraño...

-¿Que es extraño?, ¿que se interese en alguien más?

-No, ese chico, el otro día fueron al Crown y estaba raro, muy serio parecía enojado...

-¿Enojado?, que extraño -se quedó pensativa- las veces que lo he visto siempre ha estado alegre... bueno salvo el día de los ensayos para el musical, Serena estaba preocupada por él

-Bueno pero ahora se veían muy bien... por cierto no tenía idea de que ese grupo te gustaba...

Desvió su mirada sonrojada- Es de mis grupos favoritos, su canciones son maravillosas cada que las escucho me hace sentir también... además de que los tres son muy guapos, Taiki es muy inteligente por lo que sé está al nivel de Amy, Yaten un tanto reservado y su mirada penetrante hace que las chicas se interesen en él, pero sin duda el más atractivo es Seiya, tiene carisma y tiene una voz maravillosa, además su peculiar arrogancia, le da un toque especial a su persona

Enarco una ceja- Vaya que los has estudiado bien... y hasta estás registrada en su club de fans...

-¿No me digas que estas celoso? -fijo su mirada en él-

-No, no tengo porque estarlo... -sonrió sutil- estoy seguro de ti Rei

-Claro... no te cambiaría por ninguno de ellos, por cierto tengo entradas para el concierto que darán acompañados de Michiru ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Está bien, nunca los he escuchado así que no sería tan malo escucharlos... -sonrió rodeando sus hombros- vamos ya es tarde y no quiero que tu abuelo se moleste...

-Si ya es hora... Darien... ¿ya no sientes nada por Serena? -pregunto un tanto dudosa apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho-

-¿Celosa? -sonrió al preguntar-

Subió su mirada hacía él- Un poco... sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo y se lo difícil que fue su rompimiento para los dos... más bien yo no diría que son celos... pero si curiosidad

Suspiró tomando su mano- No Rei, no siento por ella más que cariño...

-Ella es mi mejor amiga... y sé que todo se dio de forma extraña... y pensé que por ser amiga de ella... no corresponderías a mis sentimientos -bajo la mirada sonrojado- Darien... te amo

Sonrió sutilmente- Bueno las cosas con Serena no funcionaron, pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos terminado mal, me da gusto verla y ver que comienza a hacer su vida, me agrado verla sonriente y feliz a lado de ese chico...

-Si a mi también me da gusto... verla feliz... quizás él sea el indicado para ella, me siento muy feliz

-Yo también, creo que los dos estamos haciendo lo correcto, ahora solo nos queda respetarnos y continuar con nuestras vidas...

-Si... y proteger este hermoso universo... sabes no se lo había dicho a nadie pero este enemigo me preocupa de sobre manera

-¿Por qué? -pregunto preocupado al ver su semblante-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... no debemos permitir que la tierra se llene de oscuridad

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para evitar que eso pase... -dijo oprimiendo su mano- anda ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien...

-Me alegra poderlo platicar... seguramente estaría asfixiándome con esta preocupación -se acercó a el dándole un beso en la mejilla- por el momento es hora de ir a casa... mañana tienes exámenes y seguro llegaras a estudiar ¿verdad?

-Solo le daré un repaso... -sonrió sutil- anda vamos, pero sí creo que deberías confiar en tus amigas y decirles lo que sientes, entre más enteradas estén será mejor...

-Si... es solo que no quería preocuparlas... todas están muy felices...

-Pero es mejor que lo sepan, bueno vamos... -tomo su mano continuando con su camino-

-Se los diré -sonrió, para seguir caminando a su lado- oye Darien... ¿me darías un beso?, quiero dormir pensando en ti

-Por supuesto... -dijo tomándola del rostro dándole un pequeño beso- anda ya es muy tarde y no quiero que el abuelo te regañe...

-¿Que me regañe o se enoje contigo por traerme tan tarde? -bromeo un poco para seguir caminando-

-Ambas... -sonrió-

X-X

Mina caminaba muy contenta hacía su casa aun jalando de Yaten, mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Mina no podrías dejar de acosarme?, no somos novios, y estoy cansado de que todo mundo piense eso...

-¿De qué hablas? -murmuró muy tranquila-

-Ya sabes de que hablo... eres demasiado intensa

-Mmm si ya me lo habían dicho, ¿no te parece que hacemos bonita pareja?, quizás en un futuro cuando me convierta en una gran estrella podamos cantar juntos eso sería lindo

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo seguiré estando aquí?

-¿Es que piensas irte? -su semblante cambio, soltándolo lentamente-

-Es posible... -dijo pensativo-

-No importa, aprovechare cada instante en que estés aquí... así después... no volveré a arrepentirme -se volvió a colgar de su brazo-

-Pero yo no quiero... -dijo tratando de quitársela de encima-

-Sí, si quieres -sonrió feliz- no me importa que pase después... solo quiero estar contigo Yaten me gustas mucho y no me rendiré

-Ay eres demasiado insistente... -dijo mostrando un semblante serio-

-Si lo soy... no me dar por vencida Yaten Kou... te lo aseguro

-¿Siempre eres así? -pregunto ocultando una sonrisa-

-Solo cuando algo me interesa mucho -murmuró aflojando su agarre- antes no solía ser así... solía ser muy solitaria...

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar?, creo que así me hubieras simpatizado más...

-Conocer a mis amigas eso sucedió

-Pero todas son tan diferentes...

-Si... pero tenemos algo en común...

-¿Y qué eso que tienen en común?

-Serena... y -bajo la mirada- el deseo por proteger los sueños

-Ah pero Serena se ve que es una chica un tanto ruidosa y problemática...

-Si... pero también es muy alegre y con cada una comprarte un lazo especial... por ejemplo compartimos el gusto por los videojuegos

Hizo una mueca- Con razón está jugando con Seiya... así como tu juegas conmigo...

-Oye -hizo un puchero indignada- ni ella ni yo estamos jugando con ustedes

-¿Entonces porque a veces la veo enojada con él otras como si nada? y tú siempre me traes de un lado a otro

-Porque Seiya la hace enojar con su arrogancia... incluso hasta a ti te hace enojar lo he visto, y si te traigo de lado a otro es porque me gusta estar contigo...

Se detuvo, no era la primera vez que hacía que la acompañara a su casa, que en esa ocasión había accedido debido a que ya era tarde y no iba a ser el responsable de que algo le pasara- Entra ya a tu casa y duérmete... no quiero que mañana amanezcas con ojeras...

-Ay te preocupas por mí -lo abrazo muy feliz-

-No, no me preocupo por ti, y ya metete ya me tengo que ir.,..

Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana yo también te quiero

-Hasta mañana... -dijo alejándose antes de que se le ocurriera no dejarlo irse y ya de ella tenía suficiente-

Sonrió al verlo marcharse, para enseguida entrar a su departamento donde seguramente Artemis la esperaba.

**X-X**

Habían caminado ya un buen tramo de la avenida y ambos iban en silencio, era agradable pero sentía que algo le pasaba a Taiki.

-Fue muy divertido hoy ¿no?

-Si bastante -murmuró con tranquilidad-

-¿Tenían muchos amigos en su antigua escuela?

-No...

-mmm entiendo... siendo tan expresivo debió ser difícil ser tu amigo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que siempre eres así de serio y frio...

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, pero no creo que sea bueno que te la pases encerrado en tu silencio...

Hizo una ligera mueca- ¿Por qué piensas que no es bueno?, siempre he sido así

-Sí, pero te pierdes de muchas cosas... dime ¿en verdad disfrutaste la tarde o te aburriste con nosotros?

-Si fue agradable... pero no es algo a lo que debamos acostumbrarnos

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto interesada- Seiya parece disfrutarlo y Yaten aunque diga que no también lo disfruta

-No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo... tenemos un propósito que cumplir...

-¿Y no crees que mientras eso pasa puedan disfrutar de tener amigos?

-No creo que sea buena idea...

-¿Tanto te desagradamos Taiki?, porque a nosotras ustedes nos caen bien...

-No es eso Lita... solo que no debemos perder la cabeza en cosas como estas tenemos un propósito que cumplir, y no podemos andar perdiendo el tiempo

Se detuvo molesta- ¿Así que todas nosotras somos una pérdida de tiempo?, sabes creo que el único que sabe que es lo que quiere es Seiya y me da gusto que no les haga caso... porque él no está perdiendo el tiempo, al contrario lo está disfrutando y muy bien...

Frunció el ceño molesto- Si claro, si a eso le llamas aprovechar el tiempo tus amigas no dejan tranquilos a mis hermanos

-Te equivocas, Mina es solo amable con Yaten y Serena... ella está en verdad interesada en Seiya... que tú seas un envidioso y amargo no es culpa de ellas... y ¿sabes qué?, mejor me voy sola no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo...

-¿Estás loca?

-No, loca estaba cuando pensé que podríamos ser amigos, pero ya veo que no, eres un amargado...

Siguió caminando detrás de ella- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

-Porque pensé que eras amable pero ya veo que no… y no me sigas, me puedo cuidar sola...

-Ser amable no significa nada ¿o sí? -siguió caminando-

-Eres un insensible Taiki... deberías aprender a tus hermanos, al menos Yaten no desprecia a Mina quizá ya hasta le gusta y Seiya demuestra cuanto le interesa Serena, pero tú, no te das la oportunidad de sentir algo por alguien...

-Yaten esta hostigado por tu amiga

-Y me vas a decir que Serena también acosa a tu pobre hermano...

-Seiya está olvidando nuestro propósito...

-¿Y eso es tan malo?, a lo mejor está ganando un nuevo propósito... ¿por qué es tan malo permitirse sentir algo más?

-Jamás lo entenderías...

-Tienes razón jamás lo entenderé y deja de seguirme... -dijo comenzando a caminar más a prisa, ya no quería discutir con alguien tan insensible como Taiki Kou-

Suspiró siguiéndola, no iba dejar que caminara sola a casa a esas horas.

X-X

-Gracias por acompañarme -murmuró Amy mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, no permitiría que te fueras sola...

-Se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido

-Demasiado, pero al menos pude acompañarte a casa...

-Fue un día muy agradable... hacía tiempo... no me divertía tanto -suspiro sintiendo la fresca brisa- comienza hacer frio

-Si... -llevaba su chaqueta la cual no dudo en colocarla sobre sus hombros- no quiero que te enfermes...

-Gracias -se detuvo un tanto sonrojada, sintió el aroma de la chaqueta- es... muy amable se la devolveré al llegar a casa

-No te preocupes... -sonrió sutil- Amy... hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

-¿Que desea preguntarme?

-¿Te parezco demasiado viejo?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso? -murmuró un tanto confundida-

-Bueno es que... hay una chica que me gusta, pero ella es mucho más joven, es de tu edad...

-¿De mi edad?, bueno... dice que para el amor no importa el tiempo edad o distancia... -bajo la mirada apretando la chaqueta-

-¿Entonces crees que tengo oportunidad con esa chica?

-Es posible... aunque puede ser un poco extraño...

-¿Por qué motivo?, no acabas de decirme que en el amor no importa la edad...

-Bueno... pues... -subió la mirada hacía él, era demasiado atractivo y no parecía ser tan viejo, por el contrario parecía ser joven y perfecto, sacudió su cabeza ante sus pensamientos-

-¿Por qué? -murmuró sonriendo-

-Quizás no sea bien visto... -desvió su mirada- ¿dígame ella sabe de sus sentimientos?

-No, no lo sabe, pero tu... ¿que harías si estuvieras en esa situación?, si te pretende un profesor como yo...

-¿Si fuera alguien como usted?, yo... quizás... podría aceptarlo...

-¿De verdad? -sonrió aún más-

-Si... bueno es que... usted es muy atractivo... e inteligente... y el más popular de los profesores...

-¿De verdad soy el más popular de los profesores?, espero que sea por mi forma de dar las clases...

-A decir verdad... es por lo atractivo que es... -desvió su mirada- así que es posible que la chica le gusta lo acepte

Sonrió sutil- Gracias Amy al menos sé que voy por buen camino...

-Y dígame... ¿qué le gusta de esa chica?

-Es una chica muy inteligente, sensible, siempre se preocupa por sus amigas, y sobre todo es hermosa...

-Entiendo, espero que ella corresponda a sus sentimientos... y que sea feliz...

-Eso espero yo también, porque no hay nada más que desee que hacerla feliz...

-Seguramente así será... -se quitó la chaqueta- muchas gracias... allá esta mi casa

-Nada de eso Amy... te resfriaras y no deseo que te enfermes... -volvió a colocársela- mañana me la entregas... -se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla- que descanses hermosa Amy...

-Pro… profesor -murmuró un tanto sonrojado, ante su beso, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer-

-Hasta mañana... -dijo no dándole tiempo de responder, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse-

Llevo la mano hacía su mejilla mientras lo observaba alejarse de ella- Profesor...

X-X

Por fin llegaban al sitio indicado por Diamante sonrió al ver los árboles que indicaban la entrada- Bombón... cierra los ojos...

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto desconcertada- ¿podemos entrar?

Poso las manos sobre sus ojos para que los cerrara- Me dijeron que es un lugar muy hermoso -camino con ella hasta entrar al lugar, el cual era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, sorprendido descubrió los ojos de Serena-

Se quedó en completo silencio admirando la belleza de ese lugar que no sabía que existía- Es bellísimo... -se acercó a la fuente en la cual un tenue rayo de luz se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, en el agua se reflejaba la luna-

-Me dijeron que era hermoso pero no imagine que tanto

-¿Quién te lo dijo? -pregunto comenzando a caminar por el lugar, todo parecía estar en circular rodeando la fuente, el césped fresco desprendía un aroma agradable-

-El profesor Black...

-¿De verdad? -pregunto volteando a verlo- pues te dio un buen consejo... es tan lindo e íntimo...

-Bastante -se sentó en la fuente jugando un poco con el agua- podría ser este nuestro lugar especial...

Sonrió observándolo- ¿Nuestro lugar especial? -se encontraba frente a él en el otro extremo de la fuente- ¿acaso para eso me trajiste aquí?

-Si... ¿no te agrada?

-Si... -sonrió sutil- ¿tan especial soy como para que me traigas a un lugar así de hermoso?

-Si... lo eres bombón... eres muy especial para mí... por eso yo...

Sonrió acercándose a él- Por un momento pensé que perderíamos ese juego y yo... tuve miedo...

Rodeo la fuente acercándose a ella- Yo jamás dude que ganaríamos... perder no era una opción... no para mi

-Verte dar todo tu esfuerzo fue lo que me hizo dar todo de mí, no quería defraudarte...

-Y no lo hiciste -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- es tarde te llevare a casa

-¿Me trajiste hasta acá y ni siquiera me darás un beso?

-Claro que si -sonrió acercándose a ella- te daré un beso mi bombón

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, sonrió sutil, su respiración se había hecho pausada y profunda, solo esperando poder sentir de nueva cuenta sus labios.

Beso sus labios disfrutando de ese instante abrazándola hacía él.

Poco a poco se relajó entre sus brazos, rodeo su cintura acercándose mas a él, era un beso suave y dulce, tierno pero con pequeños instantes de intensidad.

Se separo lentamente sus labios acariciando su mejilla- Que suaves son tus labios, me gustas mucho

Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados- No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo Seiya, pero siento que un beso es todo y a la vez es insuficiente...

-Es insuficiente -volvió a rozarlos-

-Me gustas Seiya... -murmuró acariciando sus labios con los de ella, y era cierto le gustaba mucho, su arrogancia, se egocentrismo- mucho...

No dijo más, la abrazo hacía él disfrutando el calor de sus labios, demostrándole cuanto le gustaba y a la vez sentía que estar cerca de ella comenzaba a ser una adicción para él.

Sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Seiya le hacían sentir reconfortada, protegida, segura, pero sobre todo sentía que era el único lugar donde quería estar y donde se sentía completamente libre.

Se separó un poco de ella- Es tarde bombón... te llevare a casa -sonrió acariciando su mejilla-

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada- Si vamos... -se acercó robándole un beso-

Sonrió tomando su mano, se sentía muy feliz, como si en ese momento nada importara.

-Ojala tus hermanos se permitieran sentir esto... -dijo oprimiendo su mano-

-Ojala... Bombón... yo

-Sabes Yaten me gusta para Mina... creo que hacen una linda pareja...

Suspiró- Si... hacen bonita pareja y Mina parece ser que no lo dejara tranquilo... aunque me pregunto cómo le pude gustar alguien tan gruñón como él

-Lo mismo se han de preguntar de nosotros, ¿qué me gusta de un arrogante como tú? -sonrió divertida-

-Soy arrogante pero irresistible -le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba sin soltar su mano-

-Ah solo a veces... -dijo bromeando- por lo general eres demasiado fastidioso...

-¿En verdad te fastidio?

-Sí, mucho... -dijo fingiendo seriedad-

-¿Y mis besos no te fastidian?

Se sintió sonrojar- No... -bajo la mirada apenada-

-Entonces soy más irresistible que fastidioso -dijo con orgullo-

-Tonto... -murmuró apretando su mano-

-¿Por qué me sigues diciendo tonto? -hizo un puchero-

-Porque te crees mucho, irresistible, y no te diste cuenta que me gustabas, insinuaste que me gustaba Andrew, que bueno si me gustaba antes, de hecho creo que estaba enamorada de él...

-Y si no estuviera yo, ¿si no me hubieras conocido?

-Mmm quizá seguiría estudiando, quiero tener una carrera aunque no sé qué estudiar, pero no definitivamente estaría sola...

-¿Y no con ese chico?, porque a mi parecer le gustas

-¿Eso crees? -sonrió sutil-

-Claro... por la forma en que te miraba... por eso me enoje

-¿Y cómo me miraba? -oculto una sonrisa-

-¿Te estas burlando de mi Serena Tsukino?

-No, solo quiero saber cómo me miraba según tu...

Hizo una mueca para enseguida imitar una mirada embelesada.

Había tratado de mantener el semblante serio pero al verlo no pudo evitar reír- O sea que me veía como tú me ves...

-Yo no te veo así… -se cruzó de brazos indignado-

-¿Ah no? -lo observo un segundo- que bueno que me dices, eso quiere decir que no te gusto... al menos no tanto como mis besos...

-Claro que me gustas pero no te miro de esa forma... -la abrazo hacía él- me gustas mucho Serena... y la forma en que te miro y lo que siento por ti no se puede comparar con nada

Se dejó abrazar colocando las manos sobre su pecho- ¿Entonces como me miras?

-Dímelo tú... ¿o en verdad te miro con esos ojos con los que te mira ese chico?

Negó sonriendo sutil, subió una mano acariciando su mejilla- La forma en que me miras es... diferente... no sé cómo describirla, solo sé que me gusta la forma en que lo haces...

Cerró los ojos disfrutando su caricia- Bombón...

-¿Y yo como te miro? -pregunto delineando sus facciones-

-De muchas maneras... -abrió sus ojos- ahora me miras con cariño... -sonrió besando su frente- otras con preocupación, algunas otras con fastidio y enojo, o felicidad... no importa la forma en que me mires mientras no dejes de mirarme así como yo no dejare de mirarte...

Sonrió sutil- ¿Realmente te pone celoso pensar que otro chico me mire?

-Soy muy celoso...

-¿De verdad?, quiere decir que te estarás enojando a cada momento porque me miren o porque me hablen, ¿me quieres solo para ti?

-Te quiero solo para mí... aunque sé que no puedo estarme enojando porque de ser así llevo las de perder...

-¿Por qué? -pregunto aun con su mano sobre su mejilla-

-Porque yo soy cantante y a mí me miran y me acosan muchas chicas...

-Mmm cierto... y yo también soy celosa... siendo así ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Confiar el uno en el otro, confiar en que tus miradas y tus besos son solo para mí así como los míos son solo para ti

Sonrió, se sentía sonrojada, pero emocionada, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, esa sensación de sentirse viva- Confiare en ti Seiya, solo en ti...

-Y yo en ti -sonrió rozando sus labios- es tarde bombón

-Sí, vamos... -sonrió más animada y feliz, tomo su mano oprimiéndola, se sentía como nunca antes- no quiero que Taiki te regañe si llegas tarde...

-No te preocupes por eso, no quiero que a ti te regañen o se preocupen por ti -sonrió mientras caminaba- descansa ¿sí?

-Claro, pensare en ti... -sonrió aún más- y si me das otro beso soñare contigo...

-Muy bien te daré dos besos mas -murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla y enseguida otro en sus labios-

Sonrió feliz- Soñare contigo... -dijo para en seguida continuar caminando, ya no hacían falta las palabras, el simple hecho de sentirlo cerca era suficiente-

X-X

El día del concierto había llegado, por suerte Seiya había pasado por ella así que no se perdió detalle de aquel evento, sus amigas la acompañaban y todas estaba felices y emocionadas, la actuación de Michiru como siempre había sido por demás hermosa y cuando toco el turno de los chicos el público en su mayoría chicas estaban emocionadas, ella por su parte se sentía orgullosa y feliz, ver a Seiya en el escenario para ella era increíble.

-Ahora van a tocar juntos -murmuró Rei emocionada observando el final de la presentación de los chicos, para enseguida comenzar de nuevo a tocar pero esta vez con la compañía de Michiru-

Serena sonrió aún más emocionada, ver a Seiya tocando era como si la transportara a otro mundo.

-Son geniales –murmuró Mina más que emocionada sin apartar la mirada de Yaten-

-Son maravillosos –Dijo Amy igual emocionada-

Diamante contemplo aquel escenario, sorprendido de que aquella Sailor tocara así el violín y esos chicos hábiles en los instrumentos musicales, una de las tantas cosas que eran dignas de ver, y Serena que sonreía tanto, en el futuro había visto sonreír a la Reina pero ahora era distinto, se veía como nunca antes.

-Es maravilloso... es como si de pronto... estuviéramos en otro lugar –Dijo Lita cerro sus ojos- la vía láctea...

Por fin entendía el por qué todas las chicas estaban locas por ese trio, eran muy hábiles, y tocaban como si en ello se les fuera la vida, como si nada más importara que ese instante, sin evitarlo se vio envuelto en esa magia y la combinación con Michiru sin duda hacía ese momento aún más intenso, logro percibir imágenes de la vía láctea, algo mucho muy profundo, volvió la mirada hacía su novia, la cual igual que todas estaba encantada, Serena sonreía como nunca antes- Si... son magníficos

Cuando todo termino ella se desvivía por aplaudir, estaba orgullosa, feliz no solo por Seiya si no también por Michiru, había sido un concierto magnifico, al terminar ella quería ver a Seiya por lo cual se había escabullido entre la gente y se había metido al área de camerinos, iba en búsqueda de ese chico arrogante y especial.

-Muchas felicidades... no creí que fueras tan buena tocando el violín

-Gracias... tu también eres muy bueno... -dijo sonriéndole- diría excelente pese a tu edad...

-No eres mucho mayor que yo -guiño el ojo-

-No pero... eres un poco más pequeño... -se sentó frente al espejo- aun así muy bueno... seguro triunfaran...

-No es ese nuestro objetivo pero muchas gracias -la observo detenidamente, era sin duda muy elegante y hermosa-

-¿Entonces cuál es tu objetivo? -pregunto mientras se quitaba los aretes-

-Encontrar a alguien especial...

-¿Alguien especial? -lo contemplo a través del espejo- ¿alguna mujer?

-Por supuesto -sonrió aún más- ha sido un placer

-Siempre es por una mujer... -dijo alzándose el cabello- ¿me ayudarías?

-Claro -se acercó un tanto sonrojado-

Sonrió coquetamente- Eres muy lindo...

-Tu... eres realmente bella -murmuró mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido-

-Seiya... -dijo Serena deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta junto con Haruka- 

-¿Que hace este tipo aquí? -pregunto Haruka molesta-

Se giro hacía ellos- Solo la felicitaba por su gran actuación

-Si claro... -dijo Serena un tanto seria- 

-Bueno ahora puedes irte... -dijo Haruka acercándose a él interponiéndose entre él y Michiru-

-Claro -murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante- nos vemos y una vez más felicidades -camino hacía donde estaba Serena- por cierto Haruka ¿verdad?, también eres alguien excepcional aun cuando vistas con ropa masculina

-Puedo ser mujer pero te puedo dar una golpiza si no te vas de aquí... -Dijo conteniéndose- 

Serena solo hizo una mueca y se dio la media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo.

Sonrió aún más alejándose caminando detrás de Serena.

-Ese chico no me agrada y no quiero que este cerca de ti... ni de cabeza de bombón... -dijo molesta-

-Es bastante simpático -murmuró con una sonrisa- ¿puedes terminar de ayudarme? -aun sosteniendo su cabello-

-¿Simpático? si claro... -dijo cerrando la puerta para volver con ella-

X-X

Continuo caminando por los pasillos, se sentía molesta y no podía evitarlo.

-Bombón -murmuró acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa-

-Solo venía a despedirme... -Dijo volteándose a verlo de reojo-

-¿A despedirte tan pronto? -murmuró desconcertado-

-Sí, no quiero interrumpirte... nos vemos en la escuela...

La tomo del brazo abrazándola- ¿Por qué estas enojada?

-No estoy enojada... -dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo- ya me quiero ir...

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?

-Ya te lo dije no quiero interrumpirte, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer...

-No me interrumpes bombón -sonrió acariciando su rostro- quiero estar contigo

Se estremeció con su suave caricia y no quería porque estaba enojada con él- No quieres estar con alguien más bonita...

-Tu eres bonita -murmuró volteando hacía todos lados percatándose que estaban solos para poder robarle un beso-

-No, Michiru es más bonita... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Si es bonita y elegante... pero la chica que a mí me gusta eres tú no ella

-Estabas coqueteándole...

-Claro que no… solo la felicitaba bombón

-¿Y por eso...? -suspiró negando- olvídalo... está bien, será mejor que me vaya con las chicas...

-¿En verdad estas celosa bombón?

-No... -evadió su mirada- no tengo porque estar celosa...

-¿Estas segura? -la acorralo contra la pared para no dejarla ir-

-Yo... -murmuró nerviosa- no… no lo estoy...

-¿Segura? -tomo su rostro entre sus manos sonriéndole- porque me alegra que confíes en mí y recuerdes que mis besos solo te pertenecen a ti -besando sus labios dejándose invadir por su calor-

Suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por sus labios, si estaba celosa, pero escucharlo la hizo pensar que tenía razón, debía confiar en él, lentamente rodeo su cintura pegándose a él o pegándolo a ella no estaba segura solo quería sentirse bien.

Profundizo más ese beso, disfrutando de su adicción, justo en el momento que un estruendo se escuchó, lo cual lo hizo separarse- ¿Que fue eso?

-Fue en el escenario... -dijo separándose de él, tenía que actuar rápido, seguramente alguien estaba siendo atacado-

-Espera aquí... iré a ver qué sucede ¿de acuerdo?

Dudo por un momento, no quería que estuviera en peligro, pero así podría ir y ayudar- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado...

-No te preocupes -salió corriendo hacía el escenario transformándose antes de hacerse presente-

Para el momento en que se hizo presente las Sailors ya luchaban, pero no solo ellas, había dos más que hasta ese momento no había visto, sus hermanos y Sailor Moon no tardaron en unirse a la batalla la cual fue un tanto más difícil que las anteriores, ataco al enemigo y antes que pudieran eliminarlo fue detenida por las Sailors dejando que ella purificara a ese ser- Buen trabajo -murmuró antes de marcharse-

-Esperen... -dijo observándolas- sé que hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero... creo que si trabajamos juntas podemos acabar con este enemigo...

-¿Trabajar juntas? –Preguntó con ironía la más baja de las tres-

-Sí, entre todas nos podemos ayudar... podemos hacerlo juntas... -se acercó a ellas- ¿qué dicen?

-Por esta ocasión unimos fuerzas, pero no sucederá de nuevo vámonos Fighter –Dijo la castaña-

-¿Por qué no sucederá de nuevo?, juntas podremos luchar mejor... -dijo con sinceridad acercándose a ellas- podemos ayudarnos unas a otras, ustedes también son Sailors...

-Nosotras podemos defender nuestro planeta –Neptune se cruzó de brazos- no necesitamos su ayuda

-Si la necesitamos, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando... ellas si, nos pueden ayudar... -dijo viendo a su guardiana- ¿verdad? -pregunto volteando a ver a la Sailor que tenía más cerca aquella de cabello negro-

-Nuestro planeta y muchos más han sido devorados por el caos... –dijo la pelinegra- 

-Entonces por favor ayúdennos a proteger este planeta... -se acercó a ella suplicante- o al menos no nos vean como sus enemigas, tenemos un enemigo en común...

Fijo su mirada en ella sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrerla- Jamás hemos dicho que seamos enemigas... 

-Si no piensan ayudarnos será mejor que no estorben… -Dijo Uranus-

-Entonces por favor ayúdennos...

Fighter asintió con la mirada- Trataremos de hacerlo -extendió su mano hacía ella-

Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacía ella- Gracias...

Estrecho su mano- No se rindan... sin importar que suceda

-Si gracias... -sonrió oprimiendo su mano, al hacerlo sintió una sensación conocida algo que le hacía sentir y creer que todo saldría bien, lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Seiya-

Una fuerte oleada recorrió su ser al observar sus manos unidas, respiro profundamente- Por ahora... es una tregua... nos vemos

-Si claro... y gracias... -sonrió soltando su mano-

Correspondió a su sonrisa, alejándose unos pasos- Hasta pronto…

-No importa como protegeremos este planeta... -dijo Sailor Moon observando cómo se alejaban- aun si es solo una oportunidad lo lograremos...

**X-X**

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, muchos besitos hubo hoy, creo que los chicos ya encontraron la horma de sus zapatos.

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero aquí estamos y aquí seguiremos al menos por un tiempo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos para leerlas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos, abrazos y besos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	16. El Balcon

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 16**

**EL BALCÓN**

Ya no había visto a Seiya desde que la había dejado en uno de los pasillos, y ahora lo buscaba pero a la vez pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer para proteger a todas las personas?

-Bombón -sonrió al verla a salvo la había buscado por todas partes, hasta que la encontró fuera del lugar donde había sido el concierto- ¿estás bien?

-¿Seiya? -volteo a verlo, y sin dudarlo corrió a sus brazos- pensé que algo te había pasado

Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza- Nada me paso ¿y a ti?

-No… nada... -necesitaba volver a sentirse protegida por él- cada vez esos ataques son más frecuentes, ¿crees que algo malo vaya a pasar?

La abrazo aún más hacia él, sin decir nada, tan solo cerrando sus ojos.

-Tengo la esperanza de que no, confió en que este planeta se salvara... -dijo pegándose a su pecho escuchando su corazón-

-Eso quizás... -comenzaba amar ese planeta, unas mariposas pasaron muy cerca de él lo cual le hizo levantar la mirada-

-Seiya... ¿se puede confiar en gente desconocida? -pregunto cerrando los ojos dejando que el palpitar de Seiya la tranquilizara-

-¿Por qué la pregunta bombón?

-Porque yo creo que si... -murmuró despegándose de su cuerpo para verlo- confié en ti...

-Si... así fue -acaricio su mejilla- y yo en ti bombón...

-¿Está bien que confié en todo mundo? -pregunto disfrutando de esa caricia-

-Quizás... todos merecemos una oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

-Si... -sonrió sutil tomando su mano- ¿me llevas a ese bonito lugar de la última vez?

-Claro vamos... es un lindo sitio... -sonrió caminando con ella hacia ese lugar, presiono su mano con suavidad- para encuentros especiales bombón

-Si... -sonrió- oye Seiya y ¿cómo les caigo a tus hermanos?

-Mejor no hablemos de eso bombón, sabes quiero decirte algo pero no hoy... hoy solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía

-Mmm eso quiere decir que no les simpatizo, pero yo hare que me quieran... -se detuvo tomándolo de ambas manos- pero en realidad lo único que me importa es ¿cómo te caigo a ti?

Sonrió acercándose a rozar sus labios- ¿Cómo piensas que me caes?

-Por ese pequeño beso creo que te caigo muy bien y eso me gusta -sonrió- tú también me caes muy bien

-Sí, así es... mucho más que bien, me alegra poder pasar tiempo a tu lado... bombón... si algún día llego a irme... no me olvidaras ¿verdad?

-¿Irte? -su semblante feliz había cambiado- ¿por qué te irías?

-Porque... quizás así pase después...

Sin darse se había aferrado más a sus manos- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé bombón...

Se quedó callada solo contemplando el rostro del chico que comenzaba a ser más que importante para ella- ¿Me llevarías contigo?

-No sé si pueda llevarte a donde iré... pero -sonrió- no pensemos en eso por ahora... ¿me dejaras estar a tu lado hasta que tenga que marcharme?, no quiero estar lejos de ti

En respuesta volvió a abrazarlo, le aterraba la idea de tener que dejarlo marchar- Seiya... Yo... Quiero estar contigo

-Y yo contigo... pero quizás después no pueda ser... quizás soy egoísta al pedírtelo pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia hasta ese momento?

Asintió abrazada a él- Si Seiya, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías

-Quería pedírtelo... después de lo que quiero decirte... pero espero que cuando te lo diga entiendas por que no puedo quedarme

-Ya no digas nada, tu dijiste que no habláramos de eso, solo disfrutemos de esté momento ¿quieres?

-Si... disfrutemos -sonrió besando su mejilla- demos un largo paseo y disfrutemos de ese lugar tan hermoso

Sonrió aferrándose mas a su mano, eso parecía un sueño por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz por completo- Y pensar que me caías mal...

-¿Por qué te caía mal además de que te parezco arrogante?

-Mmm no se... sentía algo raro desde el primer momento en que te vi, supongo que me desagrado esa extrema seguridad tuya...

-Así que mi seguridad no te agrada dime ¿qué te agrada entonces?

-En ese momento no me agradaba, o quizá sí, pero te creías muy guapo y sentía que solo era un reto para ti conquistarme porque yo no me fije en ti...

-Quizás es que me extraño que de todas tú no te fijaras en nosotros...

-No es que no me fijara, solo que no entendía porque todas se morían por ustedes...

-¿Por qué somos estrellas?

-Posiblemente, pero no eres tan guapo como crees Seiya Kou... -oculto una sonrisa-

-¿Entonces? -murmuró al ver que se acercaban al claro se paró frente a ella abrazándola- si no soy guapo ¿que soy?

-Atractivo para mí... dulce, juguetón, divertido, eres perfecto para mi Seiya Kou...

-¿Soy irresistible? -murmuró acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus labios-

-Espero que solo para mí... -dijo tomándolo de los brazos- no me gustaría pelear con nadie por ti...

-No pelearas con nadie... por alguna extraña razón solo tengo ojos para ti... y solo tú me interesas

Sonrió sutilmente- Demuéstramelo...

Beso sus labios con intensidad acorralándola contra un árbol, demostrándole que ella era lo más importante para él además de la misión que debía cumplir, y que disfrutaría cada instante a su lado mientras estuviera presente.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante aquel acto tan arrebatado de Seiya, no es que le desagradara, al contrario, por primera vez sintió que ese momento debía ser único y especial, no solo le basto con sujetarse de sus brazos si no que sus manos fueron subiendo hasta rodear su cuello pegándose más a él.

Intensifico aún más sus labios abrazándola por la cintura acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

En ese instante descubrió algo, algo que nunca había sentido y es que no quería dejar a Seiya nunca, porque con él sentía que todo era tal cual cómo debía ser, y quería gritarlo al mundo entero.

Lentamente se separó de ella- Tus labios son adictivos para mi

Respiró profundamente- No sé qué me haces Seiya... pero... siento que eso no basta

Acaricio su mejilla- Comienzas a ser mi oxigeno... el aire que respiro

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su calor- Eres perfecto para mi Seiya... -murmuró volviendo a acercarse a sus labios-

-Y tú para mí -atrapo sus labios entre los suyos en un beso aún más profundo-

X-X

-El concierto de los chicos fue estupendo... -dijo sonriendo pues era verdad, unos chicos de admirar- ¿a ti te gustaron Amy?

-Jamás habría imaginado un espectáculo tan perfecto como ese -murmuró pensativa- Taiki y los chicos... parecía como si flotaran en la vía láctea... Michiru siempre ha sido impresionante pero hoy lo fue aún más

-Si fue perfecto, seguramente llegaran a ser muy famosos

-Si aún más de lo que ya lo son -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo ya adornado de estrellas, aunque quería parecer tranquila se sentía preocupada-

-Ellos son muy importantes, ¿verdad?, a ti... ¿no te gusta ninguno de ellos?

-¿Gustarme?, pues si los tres son muy talentosos... -bajo la mirada ocultando un sonrojo-

-Bueno pero tal parece que los tres ya tienen alguien especial, más Seiya

-Si eso parece -suspiro- me pregunto si... podremos encontrar la esperanza

-Claro que la encontraran, porque eso está en el fondo de todos los corazones ya verás que todo saldrá bien... -dijo sonriendo sutilmente, sonrisa que aumento más al ver a la pareja frente a ellos- mmm ¿no es tu amiga?

Sus palabras la desconcertaron un poco, volvió su mirada hacia él- Usted siempre dice las cosas correctas en el momento correcto gracias -su semblante cambio un tanto extrañado al ver a la pareja- ¡Serena!

Aquel grito la asusto empujando al momento a Seiya, sintiéndose totalmente roja al ser descubierta de esa forma con el que ahora era su novio, algo que definitivamente nunca había hecho- Amy...

-Auchs eso dolió -murmuró quejándose un poco- profesor...

Diamante solo oculto una sonrisa, definitivamente ellos iban más avanzados de lo que hubiera esperado, sin duda eran muy similares al futuro.

-Pero... –Amy desvió su mirada sonrojada-

-Lo siento... -dijo acercándose a Seiya- es solo que Amy me asusto... pero bueno creo que podríamos decirles nuestra sorpresa ¿no?

-Si por supuesto... después de todo fue el profesor quien me recomendó ese lugar -murmuró tomando su mano-

-¿Cual sorpresa? -pregunto Diamante, aunque al verlos juntos ya se lo imaginaba-

-Amy, profesor... -sonrió oprimiendo la mano de Seiya- bueno... nosotros...

-¿Desde cuándo? -murmuró con seriedad-

-Mmm desde hoy... -sonrió sutilmente- bueno no, mmm en realidad si desde hoy somos novios...

-Si... así es... desde este instante somos novios...

-Bien las chicas se alegran cuando lo sepan -se acercó a su amiga- felicidades Serena... mereces ser feliz

Por un segundo pensó que se molestaría o que le diría algo más al haberla encontrado en aquella situación, correspondió al abrazo sonriéndole- Gracias Amy...

-Felicidades... -sonrió acercándose a Seiya- sabía que lo lograrías... -murmuró solo para él-

-Gracias profesor -estrecho su mano con una gran sonrisa-

-Ahora un consejo más... no la pierdas por nada ni por nadie... aférrate a ella como ella lo hará de ti...

-Quiero aferrarme... -subió su mirada una vez más aquellas mariposas-

-Seiya... -Serena se acercó tomando su mano- ¿ya les podemos decir a las chicas y a tus hermanos?

Se quedó pensativo- Mis hermanos no lo tomaran bien... pero no importa ¿tú qué opinas bombón?

-Mmm yo quisiera decirles, pero... quizá es un poco precipitado, ni siquiera saben que hemos estado saliendo...

-Si lo sé... pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán...

-Entonces mañana les diré a Mina y Lita... ¿te parece bien?

-¿Y a Rei se lo dirás? –Preguntó Amy-

-Sí, pero a ella lo hare en cuanto la vea, las más próximas son Mina y Lita... en la escuela... además... -se sonrojo sutil- no creo que pueda ocultar delante de ellas que no quiero estar lejos de Seiya...

-Seguro se pondrán felices... después de todo lo ocurrido antes –Dijo Amy sonriendo-

-Si... además yo estoy feliz... -sonrió abrazándose a Seiya- gracias Amy por aceptarlo...

-La única que debe aceptarlo eres tu Serena -sonrió a su amiga-

-Muchas gracias -presiono su mano- prometo que la cuidare

-Eso definitivamente no tienes que decirlo... -dijo Diamante confiando en que no la fuera a dejar- además se ven muy bien juntos...

Seiya la abrazo- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí a estas horas y en este lugar?

Amy se sonrojo desviando su mirada.

-Acompañaba a la señorita Mizuno a su casa... ¿no es así? -sonrió sutil-

-Si... así es -murmuró un tanto temerosa de que aquellos sentimientos que la invadían fueran descubiertos-

-Eso es bueno, así ya no te vas sola... -dijo Serena sonriéndole- ¿y si nos vamos todos ya?

Seiya sonrió ligeramente- No, deja que ellos sigan su camino, es seguro que quieren estar a solas como tú y como yo -le guiño el ojo al profesor-

Diamante solo sonrió sutil- Solo no se aproveche de la amistad que le ofrezco joven Kou... y mucho cuidado de que mañana la señorita Tsukino se esté durmiendo en clase...

-No dormirá -guiño un ojo- vámonos bombón te llevare a casa para que descanses -sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano, comenzando a caminar- nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana... -dijo Diamante sonriendo- en verdad se ven muy bien juntos... ¿vamos Amy?

-Este sí... -comenzó a caminar a su lado aún más pensativa-

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto observándola mientras caminaban-

Negó con la cabeza- Solo pensaba...

-¿Y en que pensabas si se puede saber?, ¿acaso no te dio gusto ver a tu amiga con Seiya?

-Si me da mucho gusto... pensaba en algo más...

-¿En qué? -pregunto acercándose un poco a ella-

-En la esperanza... los ojos de Serena brillaban como nunca antes

-Eso es quizá porque está enamorada... y Seiya está igual

-Si... ni siquiera cuando estaba con Darien vi ese brillo

-¿Crees que todas sus amigas los acepten? -pregunto pensando en que cierto par no lo haría tan fácilmente-

-No todas -murmuró un tanto preocupada-

-Bueno pero Serena no creo que vaya a dejar a Seiya solo porque a alguien no le parezca ¿no crees?, se ve muy segura de lo que quiere...

-No lo hará... Serena jamás abandonaría alguien aun cuando los demás no estén de acuerdo -sonrió con mayor seguridad-

-Entonces debes estar feliz por Serena y por Seiya, además se ven muy bien juntos quizá lleguen a casarse ¿no crees? -sonrió sutil-

-Es posible, el sueño de Serena es llegar a casarse algún día

-Pues te aseguro que eso podría darse en cualquier momento... -sonrió divertido- por como los encontramos quien sabe...

-¿Usted cree?, aun son jóvenes para casarse ¿no cree? -desvió su mirada- me pregunto... a que sabe un beso... -murmuró más para sí misma-

-¿Nunca te han besado? -pregunto curioso-

Se sonrojo aún más ante su pregunta- Yo... no...

-Un beso debe darse en el momento oportuno, y deberás relajarte y dejarte llevar por tus instintos, solo así podrás disfrutarlo...

-Relajamiento e instinto -sonrió feliz- lo recordare el día que ese momento llegue... sabe... he tenido sueños extraños...

-¿De ti y de mí? -pregunto pensado que había dejado escapar una estupenda oportunidad, pero lo cual sabía no podría haber hecho-

Desvió su mirada- Yo... bueno... sueño que beso a alguien... y a veces siento que es usted, perdone creo que estoy diciendo tonterías, nos vemos mañana en clase

Sonrió sutil tomándola de la mano haciendo que se acercara a él- ¿De verdad crees que son tonterías Amy?

-Profesor -fijo su mirada en el sonrojada- debe considerar que estoy loca... no sé por qué le dije sobre mis sueños... yo... no se lo había comentado a nadie

-Me tienes confianza... eso es bueno... -se acercó lentamente a ella- eres muy bella ¿lo sabes?

Aquel acercamiento la hizo estremecer por completo- Yo... -murmuró sin saber que decir, se sentía por demás nerviosa-

-Dame una oportunidad... -murmuró acercándose mas- por favor...

-Prof... Profesor -murmuró cerrando sus ojos, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, y temblaba ante él-

Sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla- Mi dulce Amy... -murmuró acariciando tan solo sus labios-

Abrió sus ojos observándolo- La chica que le gusta...

Se sorprendió al escucharla haciendo que se separara de ella- Creo que fui demasiado obvio...

Sonrió un poco- Creo... que usted también me gusta -llevo la mano hacia su pecho buscando tranquilizarse-

Sonrió sutil- Eso me alegra, quiere decir que posiblemente tenga una oportunidad...

-Si... -se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en clase

-Hasta luego Amy... -sonrió complacido de su respuesta- descansa mi dulce Amy...

-Usted también descanse mi... querido profesor -murmuró para enseguida comenzar a correr hacia su casa-

X-X

-Oye Seiya, ¿por qué dijiste eso de Amy y el profesor Black? -pregunto cuando ya estuvieron un tanto lejos- ¿no creo que a Amy le guste el profesor además de que ya es un hombre mayor no?

-¿Crees que él no esté interesado en ella?, porque a mí me parece que si

-Pero es nuestro profesor... -dijo confundida- ¿en serio crees que le guste?

-Claro... a nadie más que a ella ve de la misma forma... y quizás ella también se esté interesando en él ¿no crees?, ¿o que otra explicación hay para que siempre la acompañe?

-Mmm bueno quizá porque no quiere que le pase nada... además es un caballero...

-No conozco a ningún maestro que se preocupe tanto por una estudiante en particular como él... porque de ser así entonces deberíamos pedirle que nos acompañe a cada uno a casa para que nada nos pase -dijo con sarcasmo y burla-

-Ah que idea tan perfecta, mañana se lo pediré yo y les diré a Lita y Mina que lo hagan también... -Sonrió-

-No creo que quieras hacer eso y poner en evidencia a Amy ¿o sí? -tomo su mano jugando con sus dedos-

-Mmm tienes razón... bueno está bien no lo hare... aunque sí creo que el profesor Black es demasiado mayor para Amy...

-Si eso es verdad... pero quizás por eso es perfecto para ella... es bastante madura y centrada... dime ¿alguna vez ha tenido novio o alguien que le interese?

-No, bueno solo una vez hubo alguien que le intereso pero no pasó nada, de hecho yo pensé que podría haberse llevado con Taiki, él es más de su edad...

-Si pensé lo mismo... pero creo que son muy iguales... tienen mucho en común no lo niego y quizás solo bastaría que conversaran un poco para darse cuenta... dime loco si quieres, pero creo que por eso el profesor evita que ellos se acerquen a cada momento

Sonrió sutil- Eso sería muy obvio del profesor... aunque quien sabe, el profesor es guapo ojala Amy le haga caso...

-Quizás... -volvió su mirada al cielo- a veces siento como si lo conociera de antes

-¿De verdad? -subió la mirada al igual que él a observar el cielo- yo también siento lo mismo, en realidad lo siento también contigo...

-Yo también... -sonrió- es extraño pero a la vez es agradable...

-Sí, lo es... siento como si algo de esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes... pero es más agradable aun...

Sonrió acercándose a ella- Mucho muy agradable bombón...

-Ya llegamos a casa, pero no quiero dejarte... -dijo tomándolo de las manos-

-Yo tampoco... pero es un poco tarde, no quisiera que te regañaran

-Mmm pero quiero estar contigo... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

Se acerco para besar sus labios- Solo un poco mas ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió sutil tomándolo de los hombros- De acuerdo... quiero aprovechar el tiempo y enamorarte más y más...

-Yo también quiero que te enamores de mi tanto como yo de ti... no quiero pensar en que pasara después... solo quiero disfrutar de estos instantes a tu lado -la abrazo hacia él con ternura-

-¿Les dirás a tus hermanos? -pregunto dejándose abrazar, aspirando su aroma una mezcla entre incienso y loción que la hacían sentirse protegida y segura y sentir que algo así ya lo había vivido-

-No les agradara mucho la idea pero deben saberlo

-¿Por qué no me quieren?, bueno quizá si les demuestro que te tratare bien y no te hare enojar me acepten...

-No es que no te quieran... es solo que... -desvió su mirada- hay algo importante que debemos hacer y temen que me distraiga de mi deber

-¿Y te distraigo? -pregunto subiendo la mirada-

-No… al contrario me das fuerza para continuar -murmuró fijando la mirada en ella- eres muy importante para mí...

-Y tú para mí, estando a tu lado siento que soy capaz de todo... por eso es que no quiero que te vayas, pero bueno no hablaremos de eso... -sonrió sutilmente sonrojada- Seiya... si te pido algo... ¿lo harías?

-¿Qué cosa bombón?, ¿qué me pedirás?

Respiró profundamente- Quédate conmigo esta noche... -bajo la mirada apenada por su petición-

-¿Quedarme?, pero, ¿cómo? -murmuró un tanto desconcertado-

-Pues... en mi cuarto... -dijo nerviosa- no quiero que te vayas...

-Pero tus papás podrían descubrirme ¿no?

-Mmm si pero podrías... -aun con la cabeza agachada señalo el balcón de su ventana- entrar por ahí...

-¿Y en la noche no entraran?, es extraño, pero también lo deseo

-No… solo entrare tomare un vaso con leche, les daré las buenas noches a mis papás, a mi hermano y subiré a mi habitación, te abriré la puerta del balcón...

-Está bien, no creo que sea tan difícil trepar hacia el balcón... -sonrió un tanto entusiasmado-

Sonrió aún más- Esta bien, escóndete en el jardín... -se acercó abrazándolo- no tardo... -se soltó de él y corrió hacia su casa dejando el portón abierto para que él pudiera entrar-

Espero a que entrara a su casa para enseguida hacerlo él y cerrar el portón sin hacer ruido, luego se ocultó entre los arbustos buscando la mejor forma de subir, lo cual hizo en el árbol más cercano al balcón, aprovechando que nadie lo veía usando sus habilidades, esperando en la rama más alta para poder saltar sin problema.

Ni siquiera se entretuvo de discutir con su hermano como siempre, estaba apurada por entrar a su habitación, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero también emocionada, sus padres le dijeron que parecía demasiado entusiasmada y eso les causaba extrañeza pero ninguno de los dos objeto por su repentina prisa por subir, al contrario tan solo le dieron las buenas noches y la dejaron ir, al entrar a su habitación sonrió aún más- Hola Luna... -dejo el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita-

-Hola Serena... ya es tarde -Salto a sus brazos-

-Si Luna es un poco tarde pero no te preocupes, alguien me trajo y en realidad alguien me espera... -sonrió dejando a la gatita sobre la cama acariciando su cabecita- y te tendrás que comportar como una gatita normal...

-¿Alguien? -Murmuró extrañada- ¿quién?

-Mi novio... pero shhh -se acercó a la cortina moviéndola para poder abrir el ventanal- ¿dónde estás?

-¿Tu novio? -se acercó desconcertada al ver al chico en la rama del árbol, el cual en cuanto vio a Serena dio un brinco bastante ágil hacia el balcón-

-Hola... -sonrió nerviosamente- ¿no te lastimaste al subir?

-No para nada... no fue tan difícil considerando que me gusta subir a los arboles -murmuró entrando a su habitación-

-Bienvenido... -dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, en seguida recordó que no había puesto seguro a la puerta y corrió a ponerlo- mis padres esta abajo pero ya no entraran conmigo...

-¿Segura?, de cualquier modo ¿dónde puedo ocultarme en caso de ser necesario?

-Bajo la cama... -sonrió nerviosa-

-De acuerdo... no sabía que tuvieras una gatita -se acercó a la gatita que lucia sorprendida por su presencia-

-Sí, es Luna, no es una gatita común... -dijo sonriendo al ver a la gatita-

-Parece ser que no lo es -se agachó para cargarla- hace honor a su nombre luna

Sonrió observándolo, se veía diferente, algo que le gusto aún más- ¿No les avisaras a tus hermanos?

-Si les enviare un mensaje

-Yo... me iré a cambiar no tardo... -dijo tomando su pijama para irse a cambiar al baño-

-Si -murmuró un tanto nervioso sacando su celular para enviar el mensaje a sus hermanos informándoles que no llegaría y los vería al día siguiente-

Al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella llevando las manos a su pecho, se sentía nerviosa- ¿Es guapo verdad Luna?

-Si lo es... pero ¿por qué lo has traído Serena? -murmuró un tanto preocupada- ¿ocurrió algo?

-No... -bajo la mirada para verla- es solo que... no quería separarme de él, es... algo inexplicable, siento la necesidad de estar a su lado...

-Es un tanto imprudente que este aquí Serena -brinco al lavabo para observarla- ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-Lo sé Luna, pero necesito sentirlo cerca de mi... no quiero dejarlo, creo que él es el chico perfecto para mí, es dulce, tierno, romántico y le gusto así tal cual soy...

-Lo sé... pero Serena... él no va a separarse de ti

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto mientras comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa por su pijama de conejitos y lunas- él dice que tendrá que irse en algún momento y yo no quiero...

-Serena... si en verdad lo quieres, no debes ser egoísta... y quererlo tener solo para ti... confía en él

Hizo una mueca de tristeza- ¿Entonces debo pedirle que se vaya?

-Por esta noche está bien... pero debes ser más prudente Serena lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Asintió- Mucho Luna, y no quiero ser egoísta, sé que tendrá que irse pero quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado... ¿me dejaras dormir a su lado?

-¿No crees que es muy precipitado?

-Siento que con él no tengo límites ni tiempo ni momentos oportunos... anda Luna, déjame quedarme con él, te prometo que me portare bien

-Serena... sigue mi consejo... deja que todo caiga por su propio peso no precipites las cosas... debes se paciente y disfrutar cada instante

-Pero Luna... -suspiró profundamente- Seiya se quedara conmigo y esto no volverá a pasar...

-¿Por qué piensas que no volverá a pasar?, ¿acaso has visto el futuro?, sé que no sabemos que pasara mañana y es mejor no saberlo... pero tampoco creo que sea bueno para su relación precipitar las cosas... solo piénsalo

Observo a Luna, ahora se sentía confundida y quizá con remordimiento, tomo su cepillo dental y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, estuvo lista en seguida para volver a la recamara, no es que planeara nada con él solo quería sentirlo cerca de ella- ¿Ya les enviaste el mensaje a tus hermanos?

-Si... ya lo hice, no te preocupes -sonrió ligeramente-

Sonrió sutil acercándose a él- Mmm creo que es hora de dormir...

-Si tienes razón, es hora de dormir... no vaya ser que te quedes dormida en clases mañana -se acomodó en un rincón de la recamara- dormiré aquí

Lo observo fijamente- Ah... yo... pensé que dormirías conmigo...

Se acerco a ella para besar su frente- Velare tu suelo bombón

Antes de que se separará lo abrazo- ¿Te estoy presionando?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -murmuró un tanto extrañado-

-Porque apenas somos novios y yo... te pedí que te quedaras...

-Si fue un tanto... extraño pero no puedo negar que deseo pasar tiempo a tu lado...

-Sé que no debo ser egoísta, pero... hoy quiero que seamos solo tú y yo... -separo su rostro para verlo- ¿podríamos olvidar lo que hay fuera de estas paredes?

-Claro bombón... lo olvidaremos pero yo velare tu sueño ¿me dejaras hacerlo?, si duermo junto a ti no querré separarme jamás

-Está bien... -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- no quiero presionarte

La abrazo besando sus labios con ternura.

Sonrió sutil entre sus labios- Descansa mi dulce estrella... -murmuró-

-Si lo hare tu también mi dulce bombón -sonrió sentándose en el rincón que había escogido-

Se metió en la cama cubriéndose volteándose de lado para verlo- Seiya... si te vas... ¿volverías por mí?

-Si... tenlo por seguro bombón -sonrió observándola-

Sonrió sutil- Te esperare Seiya...

-¿De verdad?, ¿aun cuando pueda tardar mucho para poder volver?

-Siento que debo hacerlo... -dijo colocando la mano bajo su mejilla para poder verlo mejor- y es algo que no se si poder soportar pero quiero hacerlo...

-Mientras no este tu deberás seguir tu vida normal y cumplir tus sueños... buscar ser feliz ¿me lo prometes?, lo que menos deseo es hacerte sufrir... pero mi partida será inevitable... aun así... quiero estar junto a ti

-Te lo prometo... -dijo observándolo- pero promete que volverás... no importa cuando tiempo te lleve volverás...

-Lo prometo mi bombón... volveré por ti

Sonrió con dulzura- Creo que Luna estará orgullosa de saber que te dejare marchar cuando sea el momento...

Sonrió observando a la gatita que salto hacia la cama para acurrucarse- Seguro que sí... igual que tu estarás orgullosa de mi cuando cumpla mi cometido

-Yo ya estoy orgullosa de ti...

-Te quiero bombón... ahora duerme -sonrió acomodándose-

Sonrió aún más al escucharlo- Te quiero Seiya, hasta mañana... -cerró los ojos aun con esa sonrisa-

-Hasta mañana bombón -murmuró aun despierto, observándola, como si aquello fuera algo natural en él-

**X-X**

A la mañana siguiente salió muy temprano de la casa de Serena antes de que todos en su casa despertaran y lo descubrieran se había despedido de ella, para ir al departamento donde vivía para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la escuela, sonreía sin parar cuando abrió la puerta, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Dónde te metiste? -pregunto Taiki en cuanto lo vio entrar-

-Tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar y tú no te apareces... -dijo Yaten que estaba sentado en el sofá-

-Les mande un mensaje -murmuró desvistiéndose para meterse a la ducha-

-Un mensaje no nos dice donde estuviste... -dijo Taiki- espero que no estés olvidando nuestra misión...

-No la he olvidado Taiki no es necesario que me lo recuerden a cada momento... estar aquí encerrado no nos ayudara a encontrar a nuestra princesa

-Pero tampoco estar en quién sabe dónde, quien sabe con quién... espero que no hayas estado con esa niña... -dijo Yaten molesto-

-¿Y que tendría de malo si estuve con ella?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, esa niña lo único que hace es distraerte...

-No está haciendo nada de eso... dime una sola vez que haya fallado -dijo con molestia tomando una camisa limpia, para ponérsela-

-No se trata de fallar Seiya, si no que te distraes con ella, es la primera vez que no llegas a dormir, no vinimos a este planeta a conquistar chicas, si no a buscar a nuestra princesa...

-Si ya lo sé... pero esa niña me gusta mucho, cumpliré con nuestra misión... no tienen de que preocuparse... -murmuró molesto tomando sus cosas- me voy

-No Seiya no te puedes ir así como así... aléjate de ella... -dijo Yaten- se supone que no debe gustarte nadie Seiya... ¿olvidas quién eres?

-No puedo evitarlo me enamore de ella… -se detuvo en la puerta- ¿es que no puedo tener esperanza y enamorarme?, soy fiel a nuestra princesa... pero... quiero a Serena Tsukino

-No tienes derecho Seiya, nuestro amor y lealtad solo lo debe tener una sola mujer y esa es nuestra princesa... -dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie-

-Si no me digas Yaten... dime ¿es que tu no sientes nada por Mina?, o tu Taiki ¿no te gusta alguna de esas niñas?

-No seas ridículo... la única mujer que me importa es nuestra princesa... -contesto Yaten-

-No confundas las cosas Seiya... nuestra única intensión es encontrar a nuestra princesa... -respondió Taiki observándolo- aléjate de esa niña...

-Bien ¿cómo quieren encontrar a nuestra princesa si no tienen esperanza?, si no pueden anhelar algo más para ustedes, es ridículo cantar para encontrar a la princesa y la luz de la esperanza si no la tienen

-Claro que la tenemos, por eso es que cantamos para ella... y tu simplemente la traicionas fijándote en una chiquilla sin chiste y que solo te mete en problemas...

-No estoy traicionando a nadie... seguramente la princesa si me entendería -abrió la puerta más que enojado-

-Jamás entendería que te fijaras en esa niña... -dijo también molesto Yaten-

-Los que no entienden son ustedes que se rehúsan a abrir su corazón...

-Por última vez Seiya aléjate de Serena Tsukino... -dijo Taiki con seriedad-

-Oblígame si eso quieres pero no pienso alejarme de mi novia -sin decir más cerró la puerta bajando por las escaleras-

-¿Su novia? -pregunto molesto Yaten- no podemos permitirlo Taiki...

-De ningún modo... -murmuró con seriedad- será mejor que tú también te alejes de esa niña que te persigue...

-Ella no me interesa... me atosiga, pero si con eso haremos que Seiya se aleje de esa chiquilla lo hare...

-Apretaremos más la agenda para que no tenga que estar con esa niña

-Lo que sea con tal de alejarlo de ella, ahora vamos a la escuela, entre más lo dejemos solo más se la pasara con esa chiquilla

-Si vamos -murmuró tomando sus cosas para salir del departamento-

**X-X**

Al terminar las clases pudo notar como tanto Yaten como Taiki no se alejaron de Seiya al cual solo le permitieron unas cuantas palabras con Serena algo que no le gustaba, ya que ella se veía triste y preocupada, tensa también al igual que todas sus amigas, pero ellos tres se veían siempre molestos y Seiya fastidiado de que sus hermanos no lo dejaran ni un solo momento solo por lo cual aprovecharía ese instante para darle un respiro.

-Señor Kou... Seiya, necesito hablar con usted un momento

-¿Y ahora que hice? -murmuró fastidiado y un tanto malhumorado- adelántense, después los alcanzo -se acercó a él justo en el momento que sus hermanos se marchaban dejándolos solos-

-En realidad quería saber cómo estabas, últimamente te ves de mal humor... ¿sucede algo malo?

Suspiró- Diría que no, pero en realidad si... ellos no aceptan mi relación con Serena... la agenda está demasiado llena, y no he podido decirle algo muy importante a Serena -dijo explotando toda la frustración que sentía-

-¿Y por qué no la aceptan?, es una buena chica... ¿que "pero" le ponen? -pregunto acercándose a la ventana observando como Serena se alejaba con sus amigas igual de triste que los últimos días-

-Que solo hay una mujer a la que debemos... perdone estoy hablando de más... pero ya no puedo más siento que me ahogo... son tan testarudos...

-Y ya trataste de hablar con ellos, de que vean que Serena es una buena chica...

-Miles de veces... pero no lo entienden... quizás la persona que buscamos si me entendería si estuviera aquí... es en estos momentos cuando más deseo encontrarla -apoyo sus codos sobre la banca llevando sus manos a la cabeza-

-¿Y Serena que dice de todo esto?

-Quiero decirle lo que sucede... decirle el por qué no están de acuerdo, confesarle algo muy importante, pero cada que quiero hacerlo es simplemente imposible... siempre sucede algo, si no son mis hermanos, son esas chicas, esta tarde abordaremos un vuelo especial donde proyectaran una película en la que salimos y no tuve oportunidad de invitarla

-Y entonces si aún no le dices eso tan importante, ¿qué le has dicho de por qué tus hermanos se comportan así? -volteo a verlo recargándose en la ventana-

Suspiró- No he podido hablar ni cinco minutos con ella... debí decírselo la noche que acepto ser mi novia... que idiota

-Bueno no te preocupes, seguro encontraras la manera de confesarle lo que tengas que confesarle... ¿es algo muy grave?

-Es mi mayor secreto... quiero que lo entienda y los entienda a ellos sé que lo hará... pero no he logrado confesárselo...

-Bueno tranquilo, las cosas se darán en el momento más oportuno, pero eso si deberás compensarla por la tristeza de no poder convivir con su novio como ella deseaba...

-Eso es lo que más deseo... pero dígame ¿qué puedo hacer para que ellos entiendan que no he olvidado nuestra misión?, no he fallado en nada, pero ella me gusta, me enamore de ella y es algo por lo que quiero luchar, me estoy volviendo loco -dijo aun frustrado-

-Así es el amor Seiya, ahora debes luchar, esforzarte, ¿no hay ningún momento en que te puedan dejar libre tus hermanos?

-Han saturado la agenda a propósito, conciertos aquí, presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, obras de teatro, ensayos -se recargo en la silla observando el techo-

-¿Y por las noches también te vigilan?

-Es ridículo pero si... la noche pasada intente salir... pero fue imposible...

-Dales un sedante para que no te escuchen salir... -dijo en broma-

-Si sería buena idea... -sonrió ligeramente- su vigilancia es excesiva... y no entienden que me enamore

-Lo entenderán cuando a ellos les pase lo mismo o quizá deban recibir una orden de esa persona que están buscando...

-Si... seguramente ella los podría hacer entrar en razón... sé que a Yaten le simpatiza Mina pero se niega a reconocerlo... y a Taiki quizás podría hacer que hable con Amy porque ya vi que Lita no lo soporta

-Bueno solo esperemos a que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco y trata de hacer tu trabajo lo mejor que puedas, después de todo Serena te quiere y comprenderá cuando le expliques lo que está pasando...

-Muchas gracias profesor... necesitaba hablar con alguien...

-Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo Seiya, no hay nada más que no desee que verlos felices...

-Eso espero... -se puso de pie- nos vemos tengo un vuelo que abordar... lo invitaría pero las entradas se agotaron

-No te preocupes, ya veré las noticias mañana... anda apresúrate no quiero que tus hermanos me culpen de que llegues tarde...

-Si... oiga profesor... ¿y si me pidiera mañana acompañarlo algún lugar o quedarme más tiempo en clases como castigado?, quizás podría aprovechar para hablar con ella

-No te preocupes... de eso me encargo yo... -sonrió divertido-

Sonrió más animado- Hasta mañana profesor gracias

-Hasta mañana... por cierto de una vez te aviso mañana estarás castigado...

-Será un placer estar castigado

-Hasta mañana... -dijo volviendo a su escritorio para comenzar a recoger sus cosas-

**X-X**

-Bombón -murmuró sorprendido al verla de inmediato se puso en pie, tomando su mano para que se sentara a su lado- lograste conseguir una entrada

-Si... yo... -murmuró dejándose guiar por él, aún estaba confundida de quien le habría enviado aquella entrada- ¿podemos bajar?

-Pero ya hemos despegado -sonrió al ver que el avión se elevaba- me da gusto verte... te he extrañado mucho

Volteo observando por la ventanilla- Cierto... -murmuró volteando a verlo- yo también te he extrañado... tengo miedo Seiya...

-¿Por qué bombón?, ¿te sientes bien? -poso su mano sobre la de ella para tranquilizarla en el momento que la película daba inicio-

-No quiero que nada malo te pase... -dijo preocupada tomando su mano, pensando que algo sucedería a todos por su causa-

-Nada me pasara... -sonrió feliz de tenerla a su lado ante la mirada expectante de sus hermanos-

-¿Siguen sin aceptarme? -pregunto pegándose a su brazo evitando la mirada de Taiki y Yaten-

Su expresión cambio a una triste.

-No importa, con que tú me aceptes es suficiente para mí... -oprimió su mano- te quiero Seiya... y te he extrañado estos días...

-Yo también... como no tienes idea

Lo tomo del rostro- Esto también lo he extrañado...

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios- Y yo... te he extrañado mucho... te compensare lo prometo

-Compénsame ahora... aleja el miedo por favor... -dijo murmurando cerca de sus labios-

Rozó sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando de ese instante.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de en verdad cuanto lo había extrañado y como deseaba no separarse de él.

-Pero que románticos -sonrió acercándose- espero hayas disfrutado de tus últimos momentos tu semilla será mía

-¿Qué? -se separó de Seiya- no, no lo hare...

-Claro que si -se puso en posición dispuesta a sacar su semilla estelar- esta vez no escaparas

-¿Por qué haces esto?, pones en riesgo a muchas personas... -dijo Serena-

-Si no quieres poner en riesgo a todas estas personas coopera conmigo Serena Tsukino

-No, no lo hare... luchare hasta el final...

-¿De que estas hablando? –Seiya se puso de pie, al ver que amenazaban a su bombón- no dejare que le hagas daño

-No Seiya no interfieras, no quiero que nada malo te pase... -dijo con determinación sin dejar de ver a su enemiga-

-Confía en mi... no dejare que te dañen -murmuró sacando su transformador- poder lucha estelar transformación

-¿Qué? -volteo sorprendida a ver a Seiya quedándose sin palabras, él era esa Sailor con la cual había coincidido en varias ocasiones-

Las demás chicas se hicieron presentes, dando así inicio a la batalla y a la revelación de sus respectivas identidades de cada uno, al final lograron vencer a sus enemigas regresando todo a la normalidad, al final las cinco estaban alejadas de los chicos que eran fotografiados y rodeados por las cámaras.

-Seiya... -murmuró Serena observando al que era su novio-

-Bombón... -murmuró observándola a lo lejos, había sido un momento desconcertante sin duda-

-Vámonos Seiya... -dijo Taiki tomando del brazo a su hermano-

Se dejo guiar por sus hermanos alejándose del lugar, aun desconcertado, ahora con mayor razón debía hablar con ella.

Serena al ver que se alejaban intento seguirlos, necesitaba hablar con él.

-Serena debemos irnos... –Rei se acercó tomando su brazo- chicas desde hoy debemos cuidarla más de ella, es el objetivo del enemigo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le suceda

-Nada me pasara, necesito hablar con Seiya... -dijo tratando de soltarse-

-Rei tiene razón... esto no es el mejor momento... vamos debemos ir a casa –Dijo Lita-

-Ustedes no entiende, tengo que hablar con él... yo... necesito escucharlo... -dijo con lágrimas-

-Necesitas tranquilizarte –Amy se acercó a su amiga abrazándola- dale tiempo para asimilar todo esto... mañana te ayudaremos a que hables con él, vamos Serena

-Solo quiero verlo... -murmuró dejándose abrazar-

-Me quedare esta noche contigo... vamos ¿sí?, tu también necesitas tranquilizarte yo misma te ayudare para que hables con él

-Si Amy... -murmuró aun volteando hacia donde Seiya se había ido-

-Está bien... mañana nos veremos -murmuró Mina igual triste, no se sentía de ánimos para hablar- descansen chicas -comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellas-

-Cuida de ella Amy... nos veremos mañana… -Dijo Lita con tristeza-

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en revivir una y otra vez ese instante en que descubrió que Seiya, el chico que era su novio era a su vez una Sailor, y una de la que las demás desconfiaban, pero no.

**X-X**

Un par de días habían pasado desde que había visto por última vez a Seiya, y ahora de pronto ninguno de los hermanos Kou estaba presente, sin mencionar que en ningún momento dejaban sola a Serena, si iba al baño al menos una de las tres la acompañaba, a la hora de la clase de educación física igual, en todo momento estaba acompañada y ella se veía incomoda y triste, nada común en ella.

Esa tarde la emplearía para ir a visitarlo y hablar sobre qué es lo que estaba pasando, sentía que debía hacerlo y ahí se encontraba buscando la casa de los chicos Kou esperando que estuvieran o al menos estuviera él.

Se encontraban los tres en casa, Seiya tocaba la batería como nunca antes, buscando descargar en ella los sentimientos encontrados que sentía.

Toco fuertemente a la puerta al escuchar el incesante ruido de la batería.

Taiki se acero abrir la puerta, al ver que su hermano no tenía intenciones de dejar de tocar.

-Buenas tardes... -saludo al ver al mayor de los Kou-

**-**Buenas tarde profesor... ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo? -murmuró con seriedad-

-Vengo porque estoy preocupado que no hayan acudido a la escuela, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pase -se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar-

-Gracias... -entro al departamento observando con curiosidad- ¿qué es lo que ocurre porque no han ido a la escuela?

-Hemos tenido cosas que hacer... es probable que nos demos de baja

-¿De verdad?, pero son tan buenos estudiantes los tres... hola muchachos... -dijo al ver a Yaten y Seiya que seguía tocando con más fuerza-

Yaten se encontraba sentado leyendo- Hola profesor que lo trae por aquí

-La preocupación por mis famosos y mejores alumnos

-Se lo agradecemos mucho...

-Creo que no todos están tan de buen humor... -dijo observando a Seiya que parecía perdido en su mundo-

-No es un buen momento...

-Hola Seiya... -dijo deteniéndose frente a la batería-

-Hola... -hasta ese momento dejo de tocar mirándolo suplicante pidiéndole ayuda-

-No te ves muy bien... -dijo observándolo- creo que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco

-Si me hace falta...

Se puso de pie observándolo- ¿Ya sabe que castigo me dará?

-Chicos... ¿puedo hablar con Seiya a solas?

-Si... claro -murmuró Taiki indiferente-

-Vamos Seiya, hay un café que me gustaría que me acompañaras...

-Si... lo acompaño eso sí puedo hacer ¿no? -fijo la mirada en sus hermanos-

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien puedes ir pero no tardes... -dijo Taiki volviendo a su lectura-

-Vamos profesor -tomo sus llaves para salir del departamento-

-Hasta luego chicos... -dijo saliendo detrás de Seiya, esperó a estar a una distancia prudente para comenzar a hablar- ¿qué ocurre Seiya?

-Necesito hablar con ella... descubrieron nuestro secreto... aunque no fue de la mejor forma... dígame ¿ella está bien?, ¿no le ha pasado nada? -murmuró preocupado-

-Está bien, solo que últimamente sus amigas no la dejan ni a sol y ni a sombra, todo el día se la pasan pegada a ella ¿qué fue lo que le paso?

Respiro aliviado- Menos mal que está bien... el enemigo busca su semilla estelar...

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió volteando a verlo- pero ¿cómo?, bueno como sea eso no le agrada a Serena...

-Si es una vigilancia como la que mis hermanos han implementado conmigo es de imaginarse... debo hablar con ella...

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla? -pregunto continuando con su camino-

-Si... ayúdeme por favor... no sé pero siento que puedo confiar en usted

-Claro que puedes confiar en mi Seiya, te lo dije... quiero verlos felices, anda vamos a su casa seguro ahí debe estar...

-Si vamos... -un tanto impaciente caminando hacia la casa de su bombón-

-Bueno tendrás que llevarme no sé dónde vive... -sonrió fingiéndose apenado, recordaba perfecto el camino pero si solo caminaba despertaría sospechas-

-Si apresúrese -mientras caminaba delante de él con desesperación, deseaba llegar cuanto antes, en cuanto llegaron a su casa vio las luces apagadas- Seguro debe estar dormida... entrare

-¿Entraras?, vaya no pensé que hicieras eso, bueno es de esperarse, siempre tan intenso... -observo aquel balcón con la puerta cerrada- ¿y si no está?

-Entonces iremos al templo Hikawa es seguro que este ahí o que sepan donde esta

-Bueno entonces no tardes... te espero aquí...

Abrió el portón con mucho cuidado, para ocultarse entre los arbustos hasta llegar al árbol donde subió a él, para enseguida saltar hacia el balcón, la puerta estaba cerrada toco la ventana- Bombón... ¿estas aquí?

Estaba pensando solo observando el techo cuando escucho ruido fuera de su ventana lo cual la extraño pero aquella voz y ese sobre nombre la hizo pararse rápidamente- ¿Seiya?

-Si soy yo... ábreme... necesito hablar contigo

-¿Que sucede Serena? –Murmuró Amy al entrar a la habitación con un vaso de leche para su amiga-

-Seiya... -no dudo en abrir la puerta del balcón, se peleó con la cortina que no la dejaba verlo hasta que por fin lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Seiya...

-Bombón... -murmuró abrazándola feliz de verla-

-Seiya... -murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza- te extrañe...

-Y yo a ti te extrañe tanto -cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma-

-Seiya... te quiero... no me importa si eres una Sailor o lo que sea yo te quiero...

-Y yo a ti... quería decírtelo antes... perdóname...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... -se separó de él para poder ver su rostro- yo debí decirte la verdad también...

-Serena... –Murmuró confundida la amiga de la rubia-

-Lo siento Amy... -dijo apenada volteando a ver a su amiga- ¿podría estar a solas con Seiya?

-Pasare por ti en la mañana... la cuidaras ¿verdad? -fijando su mirada en él- no hay nadie en casa, y no quisiera dejarla sola

-Yo la cuidare... ¿podrías decirle al profesor que me quedare?, está afuera esperándome...

-Sí, está bien, y cuídala mucho... -dijo Amy sonriendo comenzando a guardar sus cosas-

-Nos vemos mañana Amy... -dijo sonriéndole en señal de agradecimiento por dejarla sola-

-Si... guardaremos esto en secreto, las chicas se enojarían si se enteran que te deje -tomo su mochila- nos vemos mañana cuídate Serena -se acercó a su amiga abrazándola-

-Hasta mañana Amy... y gracias... -sonrió a su amiga abrazándola con fuerza-

-Confió en Seiya, sé que él no dejara que te pase algo, nos vemos -se separó de ella, para salir de la habitación-

-Nos vemos... -se acercó a la puerta colocando el seguro por si acaso- pensé que ya no te vería...

-Perdóname... mis hermanos no aceptan que me haya enamorado de ti -se sentó en la cama-

-Las chicas tampoco quieren que te vea... -dijo con tristeza sentándose a su lado- y además el enemigo sabe quién soy...

-Sé que no confían en mí... y quizás tampoco hemos hecho mucho por ganar su confianza...

-Pero yo sé que puedo confiar en ti... -tomo su mano- ¿por eso es que te tienes que ir?

-Si... buscamos a nuestra princesa...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió Seiya? -pregunto oprimiendo su mano-

-Bombón... ¿tendrás algo de comer? -sonrió apenado-

-Si... claro... -suspiró profundamente- vamos a la cocina... -se puso de pie sin soltarlo de la mano-

-Gracias -murmuró siguiéndola-

X-X

Suspiro al salir de la casa observándola un instante antes de salir a la calle para caminar hacia su casa- Descansa Serena...

-¿Te acompaño Amy? -pregunto acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de felicidad-

-Profesor... -sonrió al verlo- Seiya dijo que se quedaría... que le avisara

-Si lo suponía, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Serena...

-Y ella a él... tenía ganas de verlo... sé que si esta con él nada le pasara, confió en eso, vendré mañana temprano por ella para que las chicas no sospechen nada... no es que les moleste pero... es mejor que no lo sepan de momento... ¿guardara el secreto profesor?

-Claro que sí, no tienes ni que pedírmelo... -sonrió sutil- ¿entonces te acompaño a tu casa?

-Si... aunque seguro le sorprenderá a mi madre verme llegar

-Querrá decir que eres una buena chica, anda vamos...

-Si vamos -murmuró caminando junto a él-

-¿Y tú como estas?, últimamente las veo muy pegadas con Serena ¿ocurre algo?

Su semblante cambio a uno serio- Si... quizás no lo entienda si se lo explico... solo es necesario no dejarla sola...

-Pero ella es una chica fuerte, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara...

-Lo sé... ella es fuerte, y sé que sabe cómo cuidarse... pero... no me perdonaría si algo le sucediera...

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien...

-Eso espero, llevo días pensándolo... creo que es necesario que hablemos con ellos... tenemos un fin común...

-¿Hablar con ellos? -la miro extrañado- ¿con quiénes?

-Si... con Taiki y Yaten... con Seiya no creo que sea necesario... Serena se encargara de pedir su ayuda, pero si no les hacemos entender, si no conseguimos su ayuda... -se detuvo mostrando en su mirada determinada- conseguiremos su ayuda y protegeremos este planeta

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-No, con escuchar mis problemas hace más que suficiente... descuide lo resolveremos de alguna forma-

-Quisiera poder ayudarte Amy... -dijo tomando su mano mientras caminaban-

Se sonrojó un poco- Creo que con ayudar a Seiya y Serena es más que suficiente... gracias

-Esa pareja me gusta, me caen bien los dos... aunque no lo parezcan se ve que su relación será de esas intensas...

Sonrió ligeramente- Si... él la quiere por ser ella misma, Serena siempre se da a querer, es alguien muy importante para todas y lo que más deseamos es su felicidad y su seguridad

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? -volteo a verla-

-¿De nosotras?, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Sí, ¿qué hay de su felicidad? -preguntó oprimiendo más su mano-

-Cada una de nosotras tiene un sueño que alcanzar... el mío es ser una gran doctora como mi madre -se detuvo sonriéndole-

-¿Y el amor?

Se sonrojo- Yo... también... deseo enamorarme...

-¿Me darás una oportunidad Amy? -pregunto haciendo que se acercara a él-

Fijo su mirada en la de él, asintiendo con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosa como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sonrió- Mi dulce Amy... -la abrazo suavemente hacia él- no te arrepentirás...

Lentamente poso sus manos sobre su pecho- Profesor... usted me gusta mucho...

-Eso me gusta aún más... -se acercó acariciando su mejilla- te quiero Amy... te he buscado durante mucho tiempo y por fin te encontré...

-¿En verdad?, ¿me ha estado buscando?, pero ¿cómo?

-Porque descubrí que eres mi alma gemela... -sonrió acercándose a sus labios- y te hare muy feliz...

-Su alma gemela -murmuró cerrando sus ojos, aun nerviosa, sentía que en brazos de él nada malo podía ocurrir, sentía que confiaba más en el que otra persona-

Ya no hicieron falta las palabras, la estrecho a su cuerpo acariciando con sus labios los de ella, dándole confianza dispuesto a darle su primer beso y que fuera memorable para ella.

Sentir ese pequeño roce la hizo estremecer, sentía como sus propios labios correspondían los de él, haciendo de ese instante algo sumamente especial e inimaginable, era su primer beso, la primera persona que besaba, y ahora esperaba que fuera la única, deseando que siempre estuviera a su lado.

Lentamente fue profundizando más ese beso, abrazándola con más confianza y firmeza disfrutando de sus labios que tanto había deseado.

Rodeo su cuello abrazándolo, la forma de besarla denotaba la madurez que él tenia, la firmeza y seguridad con que la besaba la hizo sentir con mayor seguridad, dejando escapar los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por él.

La abrazo por completo con decisión y suavidad hacia él, ahora la protegería y amaría como nunca.

Se separó un poco de sus labios- Profesor... -sonrió un tanto nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz-

-Vamos te llevare a casa... por cierto... desde hoy eres mi novia... -sonrió feliz tomándola de la mano-

-Encantada de ser su novia -presiono su mano- profesor... ¿puedo llamarlo por su nombre?

-Claro que si... pero recuerda en la escuela sigo siendo tu profesor ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Diamante -sonrió más que feliz- dentro de la escuela seremos alumna y profesor y fuera... novios -sentía sus mejillas enrojecer al pronunciarlo- no pensé que... tener alguien especial fuera tan maravilloso

-Ya descubrirás lo maravilloso que puede ser... -sonrió aún más- vamos

-Tengo un motivo más para luchar gracias -sonrió mientras caminaba sin soltar su mano-

X-X

-¿Te quedaras conmigo? -pregunto bajando las escaleras-

-No puedo y no quiero dejarte sola -sonrió ligeramente- te extrañe mucho bombón...

-Yo también te extrañe mucho... tenía miedo de no volver a verte...

-Prometí que volvería... hoy pude escapar gracias al profesor...

-Creo que nos está ayudando mucho, me pregunto ¿por qué? -al llegar a la cocina encendió la luz y se acercó a sacar lo necesario para prepararle un sándwich-

-Si yo también... pero la verdad siento que podemos confiar en él... como te dije la vez pasada siento como si lo conociera...

-Si es extraño, es bueno saber que podemos contar con él... aun así no quiero que tengas problemas con tus hermanos por estar conmigo...

-Ellos no saben que estoy contigo... piensan que estoy con el profesor, y él me cubrirá -se sentó a la mesa- ¿y tus padres?

-Salieron de viaje, mi hermanito tenía una competencia de algo que no recuerdo y se fueron con él, creo que eso está bien, prefiero que estén lejos a exponerlos a que estén aquí…

-El profesor me dijo que te sentías incomoda con la vigilancia de las chicas

-Sí, ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sola... me hacen sentir como una inútil...

-Seguro que esa no es su intención...

-Lo sé pero siento como si no confiaran en mí para cuidarme... -dijo suspirando pensando en las veces que nunca confiaron en ella-

-Quizás debas hablar con ellas, y decirles cómo te sientes... son tus amigas y seguramente lo que menos quieren es que te pase algo... además Amy confía en ti y en mi o no nos habría dejado a solas ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé, solo que... -suspiró dejando el plato con el sándwich frente a él- dos de ellas no quieren que este contigo para nada... me cuidan peor y no puedo hablar con ellas no entienden razones

-Son igual que mis hermanos... descuida tarde o temprano les haremos entender -tomo el sándwich comenzando a comer- delicioso

Sonrió sutil- ¿Que les vas a decir a tus hermanos cuando vean que no llegaste a dormir?

-Que me quede con el profesor hasta muy tarde, cualquier cosa, que me embriague…

Enarco una ceja- ¿Tu ebrio?

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió haciendo cara de ebrio-

-Porque no me gusta... -dijo acercándose a él- deberías decirles la verdad...

-Decirles la verdad no ha funcionado... me han alejado de ti... por favor... déjame disfrutar este momento a tu lado... después veré que hago con mis hermanos y con el enemigo...

-Yo también te extrañaba Seiya, mucho... y en verdad no me importa nada más que tú, Seiya Kou...

-¿Me harías otro sándwich?, la verdad no he comido mucho...

-¿Y por qué no has comido? -se alejó para preparar otros dos sándwiches-

-No tenía apetito... yo... solo quería verte

-¿Y si hubieras muerto de hambre?, me quieres explicar ¿qué hubiera hecho sin ti?

Hizo un puchero- Perdón... es solo que no tenía cabeza para nada mas...

-Yo apenas si comía... -dijo apenada- solo quería verte...

-Entonces no soy el único que habría muerto de hambre... también cena tu bombón

-Yo ya cene, Amy me obligo... -dijo entregándole el otro sándwich- ¿cómo vamos a hacer para vernos?, yo no quiero estar lejos de ti...

-Lo sé...yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti...

-Pero no pensemos en eso ahora... solo quiero disfrutar de estar contigo...

-Si... ya veremos qué hacer para podernos ver... -murmuró comiendo aquellos sándwiches- quiero disfrutar este momento...

-Pues no parece, porque ni siquiera me has saludado apropiadamente como un novio saludaría a su novia... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

Sonrió con el bocado en la boca- Tu tampoco me has saludado como una buena novia saluda a su novio

-Pero yo te estoy haciendo tus sándwiches... -dijo ocultando una sonrisa-

-Y yo me los estoy comiendo -se metió el bocado por completo-

-Bien entonces no me saludes y no te saludare... -dijo colocando el tercer sándwich en el plato-

La tomo de la mano haciendo que se siente en sus piernas- Terminare de comer porque no puedo saludarte con la boca llena

Se sintió sonrojar ante aquel acto de Seiya- ¿Tendré que esperar aquí?

-Claro -dijo comiendo otro bocado- nunca había comido algo tan rico como esto

-Solo es un sándwich... -dijo sonrojada-

-Preparado por ti, eso es lo que le da un sabor diferente, y exquisito a la vez

Sonrió jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo- ¿De verdad te gustaron?

-Mucho -se comió el último bocado, para enseguida rodear su cintura- ahora si te puedo saludar

Se sentía nerviosa- Yo también...

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos- Te extrañe mucho bombón

-Yo también te extrañe mucho... -dijo fijando la mirada en sus ojos en los que sentía se podría perder gustosa-

Se acerco hasta rozar sus labios en un suave beso profundo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por esa sensación, y la forma en que Seiya la besaba, poco a poco subió las manos tocándolo torpemente por el cuello hasta que logro abrazarlo.

La abrazo mas hacia él profundizando sus besos, como la había extrañado, como añoraba su presencia junto a él sentía que volvía a respirar, que volvía a vivir.

Continúo un poco más con aquel beso que sentía que le devolvía el alma y se separó un poco- Es la primera vez que alguien me besa como tú... -dijo recargando su frente en la de él aun con los ojos cerrados- ¿qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas?

-Ser paciente bombón... te prometo que volveré cuando termine misión

-Y yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, solo que no sea mucho... ¿de acuerdo?

-Bombón -acaricio su mejilla sonriéndole- gracias por entenderme... y no culpes a mis hermanos... para ellos nuestra misión es primordial

-También para Uranus y Neptune es primero la misión que cualquier cosa... -dijo jugando con su cabello- ni porque soy su princesa respetan mi opinión...

-Ni yo por ser su líder, pero les haremos entender que nos queremos... ya lo veras -murmuró buscando el calor de sus labios-

-Te quiero... -murmuró antes de comenzar a corresponder sus labios, primero con timidez pero conforme sentía sus labios sabía que ese era su lugar, junto a él-

La abrazo aún más, sus labios eran mucho más que una adicción, ahora sabía que ella era su oxígeno y todo lo que deseaba en el universo, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado en todo momento sin importar que sucediera.

Se abrazó aún más a él, con él comenzaba a ser alguien que jamás imagino, alguien que se sentía libre, fuerte, segura, pero a la vez protegida, con la certeza de que jamás nada le pasaría a lado de Seiya su amada estrella.

X-X

**Notas de Autoras:**

Primero que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo más, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de los chicos y de las chicas?, pobre de nuestra pareja, no los dejan ser felices, pero bueno, nada mejor para aliviar la tensión que un buen sándwich y un momento a solas, ¿Qué opinan que pasara ahora que están solos?, picarones.

Bueno esperamos no tardar en el próximo capítulo, y que hayan disfrutado este, cualquier queja o comentario no duden en hacérnoslo saber. Abrazos y besos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	17. Suenos

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 17**

**SUEÑOS**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

X-X

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, solo sabía que los labios de Seiya eran tan adictivos, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, disfrutando de sus besos, de esa forma tan fuerte que tenia de sujetarla hacia él, solo sabía que quería seguir así el resto de su vida.

Seiya no deseaba nada que no fuera estar con Serena ese instante, en que sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y que nada más importaba que ellos dos.

-¡SERENA! –Grito Luna que regresaba de su caminata nocturna cuando entro por la ventana topándose con esa escena-

Se separó de forma abrupta pero en ningún momento se levantó- ¿Luna?

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?

-¿Un gato que habla? –Preguntó Seiya entre asustado y sorprendido-

Sonrió sutil- Si te dije que no era una gatita común... y no está pasando nada, solo estoy con mi novio...

Brinco a la mesa- ¿Y de qué forma Serena?, ¿qué habrías hecho si llegaran tus padres?

-Pero mis papás no van a llegar, además Seiya se quedara conmigo... y no estábamos haciendo nada malo... ¿o si?

Suspiró- No... Precisamente pero recuerda que te dije que no precipitaras nada

-Y no estoy precipitando nada... -se puso de pie tomando la mano de Seiya- ¿ya nos vamos a dormir?

-Claro vamos -murmuró un tanto divertido-

-Ay Serena... -murmuró resignada la gatita-

-¿Que Luna? -la miro fijamente- tengo días de no ver a mi novio, lo extrañaba y además estando con él nada me pasara...

Caminó hacia ella, observándolos- Lo sé... -sonrió ligeramente-

-Hoy se quedara conmigo y si no lo hace entonces yo... te obligare si es necesario... -dijo con determinación hacia Seiya-

-Ahora si me das miedo -sonrió al ver su determinación-

Sonrió sutil- Entonces se un buen novio y has lo que te pido...

-Está bien hare lo que mi bella novia ordene... esta noche todos sus deseos serán órdenes para mí -hizo una reverencia, sintiendo como si aquello lo hubiera hecho antes-

Sonrió aún más- Perfecto, entonces vamos a dormir y Luna no te preocupes no haremos nada más que dormir...

-Miau -hasta ese momento se percató que había estado hablado y se apeno ante el chico-

-Ah ya para que maúllas, ya te escucho hablar... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros tomando la mano de Seiya para llevarlo a la habitación- no creo que eso lo asombre ¿o sí?

Luna la siguió con resignación- Me escucho hablar

-Bueno algún día tendría que hacerlo... -sonrió sutil-

-Es una linda gatita, y te cuida mucho

-Sí, es mi compañera, gracias a ella descubrí que era Sailor Moon y que era una Princesa...

-Así que una Princesa, eso no lo sabía

-No es algo que importe mucho en realidad, sigo siendo torpe... -abrió la puerta de la recamara-

-Quizás no… a mí me importas tu -entro con ella a la recamara-

-Por eso te quiero... -Sonrió a su novio- ¿Luna cabras en la cama?

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que duerma contigo?, me siento desplazada -dijo con dramatismo saltando hacia la cama

-No, solo que no te queremos tirar de la cama...

-No me tiraras si duermo en medio

-Ah... -dijo un tanto apenada- cierra la puerta Seiya y pon seguro por si acaso...

-Claro -sonrió poniendo el seguro, para acercarse a la cama-

-Vamos a dormir... -dijo metiéndose en la cama recorriéndose hasta el rincón-

-Si... estoy cansado -se acerco acostándose en la cama mientras que luna se acurrucaba junto a su ama-

-Luna vas acá... -tomo a la gatita y la coloco del otro lado-

-Está bien -se acurruco a ella-

-Pobre luna -sonrió ligeramente- descansa bombón

-Descansa mi dulce estrella... -se acomodo acurrucándose junto a él-

Sonrió abrazándola- Sin duda mi bombón es caprichosa... descansa dulces sueños

-¿Y eso está mal?, querer dormir en los brazos del chico que me gusta...

-No para nada -beso su frente- por el contrario gracias por permitirme compartir este instante contigo

-Te quiero Seiya... -murmuró sonriéndole-

-Y yo a ti te quiero Serena -se acurruco cerrando sus ojos aspirando su aroma-

En sueños sonrieran y se sentía tranquilo de estar con ella, las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a cambiar mientras caía en un sueño aún más profundo, un hermoso paisaje, un castillo, la Princesa Kakyu lo llevaba de la mano junto a sus hermanos, y eran presentados a la corte.

_-Alteza..._

_-Princesa... que gusto verla... -Dijo la Reina sonriendo a su invitada-_

_-Para mí siempre es un placer -sonrió a su amiga- he traído tres estrellas protectoras como obsequio para la Princesa que acaba de nacer_

_-Serán a ellos a quienes encomendare la tarea de vigilar de mi hija... -dijo observando a los tres niños- se les tratara como las estrellas protectoras que son..._

_-Serán grandes protectores majestad, -se puso de pie haciendo que los tres pequeños se acercaran- su nombres son Maker, Healer y Fighter son estrellas muy especiales, le aseguro que la Princesa no podría estar en mejores manos_

_-Acérquense pequeños... -dijo la Reina observando a los niños- ¿saben cuál es su propósito?_

_-Proteger a la luna... -murmuró el pelinegro-_

_-Ven acércate... -lo miró con admiración al notar algo distinto en él- ¿y que mas, Fighter?_

_-Proteger la galaxia y la luz de la esperanza -murmuró con seguridad-_

_-¿Te gustaría conocer a la Princesa de la Luna?_

_Sonrió con timidez- Si majestad..._

_Se puso de pie- Vamos, Princesa por favor acompáñeme, quiero que usted también conozca a mi pequeña hija..._

_-Claro, vamos mis estrellas conoceremos a la Princesa de la luna -camino detrás de la Reina que llevaba de la mano al pequeño Fighter-_

_-Princesa, espero acepte ser la madrina de mi pequeña..._

_-Sera un honor para mí ser su madrina... y como obsequio no solo tendrá la protección de las estrellas, si no también su lealtad y mi lealtad -sonrió feliz-_

_-Estoy muy agradecida con usted Princesa... en mejores manos no podría dejar a mi pequeña... -al instante abrieron las puertas de una habitación que estaba decorada con medias lunas- por suerte mi hija esta despierta... -se acercó a una hermosa cuna cubierta con un velo transparente tomando a una bebé de cabello rubio y en seguida se inclinó hacia el pequeño que había llamado su atención- Fighter... ella es la Princesa Serenity... -acomodo a la bebé para que el niño pudiera observarla mejor, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y mostrara sus hermosos ojos azules-_

_-Es muy bonita -sonrió abrazándola hacia él sonriéndole a la pequeña-_

_Al ver la reacción tanto del niño como de su pequeña Princesa sonrió, ya que ella parecía feliz de aceptar las demostraciones de cariño del pequeño- Fighter... ¿te gustaría cuidar de ella?_

_-Si -dijo sin pensar sin despegar la mirada de los hermosos ojos azules de la Princesa-_

_-De ahora en adelante tu serás quien sea la estrella protectora de mi pequeña Serenity... cuidaras de la vida de mi hija... -dijo observando como la niña extendía los bracitos hacia él-_

_-Cuidare de ella siempre majestad  
_

_-Coincidentemente... la estrella de la cual nació es muy cercana a la luna –Dijo Kakyu sonriendo a la bebé-_

_-¿De verdad? -se incorporó con la niña en brazos- eso quiere decir que nadie mejor que él para cuidar de la descendiente de la luna..._

_-En efecto nadie mejor que él... sin duda estará siempre a su lado -sonrió feliz- entre tanto Healer y Maker pueden ayudar con la guardia imperial seguro encontrará en ellos grandes guerreros_

_-Seguro así será... -dijo sonriendo amable a los otros dos pequeños- ¿ustedes no quieren conocer a la Princesa?_

_-Si alteza –el pequeño castaño se acercó junto con su hermano para ver a la pequeña- es bonita..._

_Sonrió al ver como ambos niños parecían menos emocionados que el de cabello negro- Princesa, le presento oficialmente a mi hija..._

_-Hola pequeña... mi pequeña ahijada -la tomo entre sus brazos arrullándola- es tan hermosa_

_-Sí, lo es... la he esperado con tanta impaciencia... que ahora que esta aquí me parece un sueño... la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario..._

_-Yo también la protegeré alteza... -sonrió feliz-_

_Volteo a ver al pequeño pelinegro sonriéndole- Te encargare a mi hija Fighter, la cuidaras y protegerás, como su fiel protector..._

_-Así lo hare majestad lo prometo_

_-Sin duda esta estrella protectora será la encargada de la protección de mi hija... ha hecho una buena elección Princesa..._

_-Recuerde que no somos nosotras quienes deciden... son las estrellas la que escogen su camino y parece ser que el joven Fighter lo ha encontrado_

_-Sin duda una gran responsabilidad la que tendrá el joven Fighter... -dijo sonriéndole al pequeño-_

_-Así será pero no fallara se lo aseguro_

_-Fighter... te encomiendo a mi hija, la Princesa Serenity..._

_-Juro por mi vida que la Princesa siempre estará a salvo bajo mi protección y que nunca le fallare_

_-Confió en ti Fighter, sé que no me defraudaras... y en ustedes que siempre la protegerán..._

_-Si alteza... la protegeremos –murmuraron ambos pequeños-  
_

_-Es muy importante que lo hagan... ya que el poder de la Princesa de la luna será imprescindible para proteger el universo entero, lo entienden ¿verdad?_

_-Estoy segura que lo entienden Princesa... pero aún son pequeños tienen mucho que aprender, y mi hija aún más..._

_-Si... pero es bueno explicarles el por qué... -sonrió- de esa forma darán lo mejor de sí mismos_

_-Tiene razón Princesa... -dijo sonriendo a los tres pequeños-_

_-Si además... será bueno que desde hoy convivan con la Princesa Serenity ¿no le parece majestad?_

_-Por supuesto, la Princesa Serenity debe aprender y convivir con ellos, aunque no creo que le desagrade -sonrió al ver como estaba sonriendo- quiero que mi hija sea libre pero a la vez sepa cuáles son los límites y eso es lo que su protector deberá enseñarle..._

_-¿Limites? -murmuró el pequeño pelinegro confundido sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña-_

_-Sí, todos necesitamos límites y reglas, mi hija será la Princesa más importante del sistema solar, por lo mismo muchos intentaran acercarse a ella con intenciones de obtener favores, no podrá salir del reino lunar si no es acompañada por su protector he ahí la libertad..._

_-Lo cual implica que Fighter deberá estar preparado para cualquier índole que se le presente_

_-Así es, no podrás despegarte de la Princesa salvo se te indique lo contrario... -dijo sonriéndole- estoy seguro que sabrás como hacerlo, la Princesa será fuerte y tu mi querido Fighter serás parte de su crecimiento..._

_-Tendrá un crecimiento mutuo... desde hoy los tres serán sometidos a un entrenamiento especial, para poder proteger la luz de la esperanza -murmuró la Princesa Kakyu a los niños que asintieron-_

_-Ustedes tendrán una gran responsabilidad, proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y al Reino lunar... confió en ustedes estrellas protectoras..._

_-Así lo haremos confié en nosotros… -Dijo el pequeño castaño-  
_

_-No la defraudaremos… -murmuró el peliplateado-_

_-Cumpliremos con este deber porque así lo deseamos… -Dijo con terminación el pequeño Fighter-_

_-Sin duda además serán encantadores... -dijo la Reina observando a los tres pequeños-_

_Los tres niños se hincaron ante la reina felices de recibir sus deberes._

Abrió sus ojos un tanto extrañado- Que sueño tan raro -se sentó en la cama, un tanto consternado-

-¿Seiya? -murmuró adormilada al sentir que se levantaba- ¿estás bien?, ¿te golpee?

Volvió su mirada hacia ella- Bombón... yo... no te preocupes estoy bien

-¿Qué ocurre? -bostezo tallándose los ojos-

Sonrió volviendo a recostarse- Tuve un sueño un tanto raro

-¿Por qué raro? -murmuró abrazándolo en cuanto él se recostó- ¿no me digas que yo tenía forma de conejo?

-Si -sonrió un tanto divertido- el conejo de la luna

Sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos- Entonces soy un lindo conejo de la luna...

-Si muy lindo -la abrazo acurrucándose un poco más-

Luna había despertado los observo detenidamente en especial a él, para enseguida volver la mirada hacia la ventana- "Sera que habrá recordado algo" -pensó perdiéndose en el resplandor de las estrellas-

-Duérmete y ya no sueñes con conejos, si me tienes a tu lado... -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para en seguida recostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño-

-Si descansa bombón -la observo dormitar, él tan solo fijo la mirada en el techo recordando cada detalle de ese sueño-

**X-X**

Pese a tan solo habían pasado un par de días ella sentía que estaba desesperada por verlo por lo mismo al enterarse de que tendría una entrevista radiofónica decidió ir aunque sea a verlo, la entrevista fue tan perfecta como siempre que de ellos se trataba, al finalizar Seiya se acercó y ella tuvo que contenerse por no abrazarlo, tan solo platicaron de cómo estaban y ella tratar de hablar con los chicos pero eso era casi imposible, ellos no entendían razones, no querían escucharla, ni siquiera la dejaban hablar, de pronto un grito interrumpió aquella platica, la primera en salir corriendo fue Serena que de inmediato se transformó en Sailor Moon. Seiya intento ir tras de ella pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron.

-No es asunto nuestro -murmuró Yaten con frialdad-

-Ya la viste y hablaste con ella eso debe bastar, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella... -dijo Taiki dándose la vuelta- vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...

Frunció el ceño, al salir vio como estaba a punto de ser herida la chica que él quería, sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella- ¡BOMBÓN! -Se interpuso entre ella y el ataque el cual le dio de lleno-

Tanto Yaten como Taiki habían intentado detenerlos pero él había sido mucho más rápido solo vieron como el cuerpo de su hermano era sujetado por Sailor Moon.

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho Seiya, no supo más, lo único que podía pensar era en él- ¿Seiya?, por favor despierta... despierta Seiya... -acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla, recostándolo en su regazo-

-Esto ha sido culpa tuya… -Dijo con molestia y preocupación Yaten-

-No, yo... yo no quería que esto le pasara... -dijo Sailor Moon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-Aléjate de él –Taiki se acercó para cargar a su hermano- solo problemas es lo único que nos das

-Pero... quiero estar con Seiya... -dijo poniéndose de pie para impedir que se fueran- por favor...

-Vámonos Yaten, esto no sucedería si te alejaras de él -se dio media vuelta llevándose consigo a Seiya-

Yaten tan solo la hizo a un lado para alejarse junto con Taiki, ni siquiera hablar con ellas valdría la pena.

-No... -dijo llorosa viendo cómo se llevaban a Seiya- por favor... -intento seguirlos quería estar con Seiya, ser ella quien lo cuidara-

-Déjalos Serena... –Lita se acercó colocando la mano sobre su hombro-

-Pero es que... ¿y si le paso algo por mi culpa?, no quiero que le pase nada, quiero estar con él... -dijo con lágrimas-

La abrazo con fuerza- Te ayudaremos Serena no te preocupes... seguro estará bien -tratando de animarla-

-Pero yo... -murmuró dejándose abrazar, era demasiada la presión que sentía, que todo comenzó a dar vueltas, las piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y de pronto se encontró sumergida en un vacío oscuro perdiendo el sentido de todo-

-Serena -Lita la sujeto con fuerza al verla desmayarse-

Escucho voces, pero no decían su nombre si no el de "Serenity".

_-Serenity...por favor Princesa Serenity salga del agua puede enfermarse_

_-No, el agua está muy agradable... -dijo sumergiéndose de nuevo nadando un poco más lejos-_

_-Princesa por favor -insistió para que saliera- no debería estar en el agua_

_-Eres un amargado Fighter... deberías mejor meterte... el agua esta agradable, anda entra..._

_-No Princesa, no puedo hacer eso y usted tampoco debería estar ahí, por favor le suplico que salga del agua_

_-¿Y por qué no? -dijo saliendo, su vestido impecablemente blanco ahora estaba de un color oscuro, la orilla de la falda como se arrastraba iba recogiendo tierra y hojas secas-_

_Estuvo a punto de decirle el por qué cuando la Reina se acercó al ver a su hija empapada y sucia se dirigió al joven protector._

_-Fighter... -dijo con seriedad- ¿me quieres explicar por qué motivo mi hija está en esas condiciones?, tiene que estar en el salón del trono en cinco minutos y no puede ir así..._

_-Majestad... yo... -se hinco ante la Reina- perdóneme fue un descuido mío..._

_-Un gran descuido... -dijo con molestia- debiste impedirle que entrara al lago, se puede enfermar, sin mencionar las condiciones tan deplorables en que se encuentra ahora..._

_-Lo siento majestad... tendré más cuidado -murmuró con la cabeza abajo-_

_-Pero Madre, fui yo la que quiso meterse, Fighter me dijo que no lo hiciera pero no le hice caso... -dijo Serenity acercándose a su madre-_

_Fijo la mirada en su hija- Fighter, estarás castigado sin cenar esta noche, ahora lleva a la Princesa a que se cambie de ropa y que este en el gran salón en cinco minutos -ordeno para enseguida darse media vuelta-  
_

_-Como ordene majestad_

_-Pero mamá... -murmuró Serenity intentando acercarse a su madre que de momento la ignoro, sabía que estaba realmente enojada y no había mucho que pudiera hacer- lo siento Fighter..._

_-Será mejor que se apresure Princesa... -sonrió ligeramente-_

_-Lo siento de verdad... -dijo apenada- no quise que te regañaran por mi causa..._

_-Debí ser más cuidadoso... su bienestar es mi obligación... discúlpeme Princesa_

_-Pero estoy bien Fighter... no me paso nada, no sé porque mi madre se enojó, solo es un poco de agua y nada más..._

_-Princesa... su madre me ha confiado su mayor tesoro que es usted... quizás para usted es un poco de agua pero si algo le hubiera pasado o si enferma la responsabilidad es mía... además debe mantener la compostura ya que usted no es cualquier persona_

_-Pues me parece ridículo que ni siquiera pueda tener un simple resfriado... y si me enfermo no sería culpa tuya, ¿y si me pica un mosquito también deberás asesinarlo?_

_Bajo la mirada- Entonces significa que no soy un buen protector... y que quizás alguien más cuidaría mejor de usted que yo_

_-Oye Fighter no crees que te estás pasando con respecto a tus deberes... digo si un mosquito me pica o si enfermo no es tu culpa... hablare con mi madre para decirle que fue mi culpa..._

_-No ha comprendido porque ha sido mi castigo... quizás Maker pueda explicárselo majestad -murmuró observando a su hermano que no estaba muy lejos de ahí-_

_-Sabes Fighter pensé que más que ser mi protector eras mi amigo... entiendo porque mi madre te castigo, pero algo que me han enseñado todos es que debo hacerme responsable de mis actos, fue mi decisión meterme al agua y te desobedecí, ahora por mi causa te han castigado y no puedo permitirlo..._

_-Lo único que le pido es que sea más prudente Princesa... sé que es una carga pesada para usted ya que sus actos no solo la afectan a usted misma... si no que siempre habrá terceros a los cuales afectaran sus decisiones y actos..._

_-Pues no quiero si esto afecta a las personas que quiero... -dijo con lágrimas- lo siento Fighter..._

_-Serenity -murmuró su nombre en voz baja sin subir la mirada del suelo-_

_-Me iré a cambiar... lamento haberte causado problemas Fighter... -dijo dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, y también porque como siempre le habían dicho, una Princesa jamás dejaba que los demás la vieran llorar-_

Tenía horas observando a su amiga, que dormía, se había acercado a ella al ver que se quejaba y en sus ojos aparecían nuevas lágrimas- Serena...

-Lo siento... -murmuró negando, aquel sueño había sido demasiado real- Fighter...

-¿Serena estas bien? -se extrañó al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin duda se refería a Seiya- abre los ojos Serena por favor

-¡Seiya! -todo había sido tan confuso, aquel sueño y de pronto verse mezclado con el hecho de haberlo visto herido entre sus brazos- Lita... ¿dónde está Seiya?

-Menos mal que has despertado -sonrió aliviada-

-Necesito ver a Seiya... -Dijo quitándose la manta que tenía sobre sus piernas-

-Eso será imposible... Serena no sabemos dónde lo han llevado, Amy ya está averiguando... en cuanto sepa algo de él nos lo dirá... por ahora debes descansar

-Pero... necesito verlo... -dijo desistiendo de su idea de ponerse de pie- necesito saber que está bien, que no le paso nada por mi culpa...

-En cuanto sepamos como esta te lo diremos, te prepare algo de comer, necesitas fuerzas

-Lita... yo solo necesito verlo para tener la fuerza necesaria...

-¿Y dime donde piensas buscarlo?, Serena confía en nosotras las chicas están haciendo lo mejor que pueden, todas nos hemos preocupado por ti... y tú no haces nada más que pensar en él...

Bajo la mirada apenada- Lo siento, sé que se han preocupado por mí, pero él... es el chico que quiero... y ustedes me prohibieron estar a su lado, hablar con él...

-Serena -se sentó en la cama- no fuimos nosotras quienes te prohibimos hablar con él... sin embargo ellos lo hicieron y tienen razón quizás esta no es su lucha, a ellos no les interesa defender nuestro planeta... son egoístas y no piensan en nada más que eso

-Pero Seiya no es así, él en verdad desea que podamos trabajar juntos, que sus hermanos nos entiendan... necesito explicarles que entre todos podemos terminar con ese enemigo que los dejo sin hogar y que posiblemente nos haga lo mismo a nosotras...

-Precisamente por eso no lo entienden... ellos ya no tienen un hogar y lo mismo les da estar aquí que en otro lugar... sé que deseas que trabajemos juntos, eso sería lo mejor dado que es un enemigo común... pero si no quieren cooperar con nosotras no podemos hacer mucho...

-¿Entonces simplemente me debo rendir?, permitir que me separen del chico que quiero solo porque son un par de testarudos... -dijo con lágrimas-

-No… la Serena que conozco no se rendiría, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer por la desesperación... sé que encontraremos la forma de convencerlos... confía en nosotras Serena...

-Lo siento Lita… -murmuró abrazando una almohada bajando la mirada- siempre están protegiéndome...

-Lo hacemos porque te queremos Serena... y no queremos que nada te suceda recuerda que somos amigas -se puso de pie para ir a la cocina-

**X-X**

_Estaba recostado en su habitación observando el techo con las manos en la nuca- Siempre sucede así... -murmuró para sí mismo recordando lo ocurrido aquella tarde-_

_-Si tienes razón, esa Princesa caprichosa siempre te mete en problemas... -dijo Healer abriendo la puerta llevando en la mano un vaso con jugo y detrás de él Maker con un plato con comida-_

_Se sentó observando a sus hermanos- Está aprendiendo aun... no es fácil ser Princesa..._

_-Ah y ahí vas a defenderla... siempre es igual, te mete en problemas... ¿acaso no tienes hambre? -pregunto entregándole el vaso-  
_

_-Tiene razón, creo que la solapas demasiado... la tratas con mucha consideración no es más que una niña caprichosa... -dijo Maker dejando el plato sobre el buró-_

_-Gracias -tomo el vaso bebiendo un poco y tomando un bocado del plato- es solo una chica que debe ser Princesa... y la cual tendrá mucho peso sobre su espalda, nuestro deber es protegerla y guiarla... no olviden nuestra lealtad es hacia la luna_

_-Sí, nuestra lealtad es hacia la luna, pero esa chica se aprovecha de ti Fighter... yo digo que es una caprichosa y berrinchuda... si no estás cerca no quiere hacer nada_

_-Puede ser caprichosa... pero no deja de ser la Princesa... tarde o temprano aprenderá que sus actos pueden afectar no solo a una persona si no a muchas... y aprenderá a ser más prudente_

_-Bueno si, es la Princesa, pero ¿que no puede ser más consciente de que a ti te mete en problemas siempre?, y ella como si nada, ahora está en el comedor cenando plácidamente mientras que tu aquí haciéndolo a escondidas... -dijo Healer observando por la ventana-_

_Apenas y sonrió mientras seguía cenando- Hasta que no haga conciencia de quien es y lo que representa para todos no lo entenderá... sé que desea ser solo una chica normal y meterse en problemas como cualquiera... guiarla y hacer que vea sus límites es mi deber... es la orden que la Reina me ha dado_

_-Mmm estoy pensando en pedir a la Reina que me deje instruirla... -dijo Maker- así tus obligaciones serian otras, si quizá su seguridad pero nada más..._

_-Sería una buena idea... además tu eres muy inteligente y conoce de todo_

_-De acuerdo por la mañana hablare con la Reina, sirve que te tomas unas vacaciones lejos de la Princesa caprichosa... -dijo bromeando Maker- no creo que la extrañes..._

_-No exageres Maker -murmuró mientras terminaba de comer- chicos... gracias por apoyarme en verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes_

_-Ya, no te pongas sentimental... -dijo Healer- descansa, nosotros ya nos vamos...  
_

_-Mañana hablare con la Reina, así que descansa hablaremos mañana... -dijo Maker alejándose unos pasos-_

_-Gracias -volvió a recostarse- hasta mañana_

_-Hasta mañana... -dijeron ambos al salir de la habitación de su compañero alejándose por el pasillo-_

_Apenas si estaba tratando de dormir cuando escucho como tocaban de nuevo la puerta-¿Ahora que se les olvido? -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-_

_Abrió la puerta, jamás había entrado a la habitación de Fighter- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Al verla de inmediato se puso de pie y se hinco- Princesa... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?_

_-No hagas eso... -dijo colocando las cosas que llevaba sobre el buró- te traje algo de cenar..._

_-Muchas gracias... no se hubiera molestado -murmuró manteniendo la mirada en el suelo-_

_-Fighter... ¿me vas a dejar? -pregunto sin atreverse a verlo-_

_-¿Por qué piensa que la dejare?_

_-Porque solo te doy problemas... -dijo deteniéndose frente a él-_

_-No creo que eso sea suficiente motivo para dejarla, a menos que usted ya no requiera mi presencia..._

_-Es que no quiero que nadie más me cuide o me instruya..._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea Princesa?_

_-Disculparme... lamento si me comporte como una tonta..._

_-No me ha dicho cuál es su deseo Princesa..._

_Lo observo- Que solo tú seas quien me instruya_

_-Entiendo, pero sabe Princesa no creo ser un gran instructor, en cuyo caso es deber de los tres el protegerla y guiarla... la instrucción de Maker puede ser mejor de la que yo podría darle... espero que lo acepte como tal... que lo haga no significa que yo deje de ser su protector_

_-Entonces es verdad que solo te meto en problemas, que soy una Princesa caprichosa... -dijo con los ojos rojizos-_

_Escucharla le dolía, sin embargo no subió la mirada hacia ella- Debe entender que no solo a mi le puede causar problemas..._

_-Tiene razón Healer, yo soy solo una caprichosa y berrinchuda... -dijo con tristeza- lo siento Fighter..._

_-Yo no he dicho tal cosa... sin embargo tienen razón..._

_Dio un paso atrás, le dolió escucharlo- Lamento ser solo una molestia para ustedes... no volverá a ocurrir..._

_Cerro sus ojos sintiendo dolor en su interior- Princesa... no quiero que piense que para mí es una molestia... pero no todos pensaran igual que yo... -subió su mirada hacia ella- es algo que le digo por su propio bien_

_-Entiendo... -dijo evadiendo su mirada- me comportare de ahora en adelante... siento haberte metido en problemas... permiso Protector Fighter..._

_-Serenity... -murmuró desviando su mirada sin decir mas- seguiré siendo su protector..._

_-Gracias... -dijo alejándose hacia la puerta- no volverá a ocurrir... -abrió la puerta saliendo de aquella habitación antes de que la tristeza terminara por vencerla-_

_La observo salir- Perdóneme Princesa... -murmuró para sí mismo, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón lo que menos deseaba era herirla pero sabía que era necesario si quería verla crecer, y ser fuerte-_

Aquel sueño resulto demasiado extraño, despertó un tanto sudoroso- Serenity -murmuró sobresaltado y preocupado-

-Tranquilo... -dijo deteniéndose a su lado para evitar que se levantara-

-Yaten... -volvió la mirada hacia su hermano respirando profundamente- ¿que sucedió y Serena donde esta?

-No sé dónde está, y lo que sucedió es que te hirieron por su causa... -Dijo con seriedad-

-No fue su culpa... fui yo quien se interpuso... no podía dejar que hirieran a la mujer que amo

-Estás loco Seiya... de verdad creo que convivir con esa chica te puso peor... y ahora así como estas menos te dejaremos solo... -dijo señalándole la cabeza que estaba vendada-

-Yaten... por favor ayúdame... no quiero dejarla... yo... Proteger la luna es muy importante

-Esa no es nuestra obligación Seiya... tu porque solo quieres proteger a esa chiquilla, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a la Princesa y marcharnos...

-Se lo que te digo... y si la quiero proteger por que la amo Yaten... ella es muy importante para mí, tan importante como lo es Mina para ti

Se sintió incomodo al escucharlo- No sé de qué estás hablando, date cuenta Seiya que si sigues con ella terminaras muerto, por protegerla te hirieron...

-Pues prefiero morir protegiéndola, a vivir lejos de ella -trato de ponerse en pie-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, no te puedes mover Seiya -lo empujo para volver a recostarlo- ¿qué te está pasando?

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ustedes?, jamás me han tratado así... y aunque hay cosas que no les agrada siempre me han apoyado... Yaten piensa un poco, por qué nuestras estrellas nacieron cerca de la luna... sé que hay algo muy importante que nos une a la luna

-Eso es lo que quieres creer, solo porque sientes la necesidad de estar cerca de esa chica...

-Si en un inicio fue esa necesidad pero ahora es mucho más que eso Yaten... entiéndeme

-¿Qué quieres que te entienda Seiya?, expones tu vida por ella, ¿cómo quieres que nos comportemos?

-No expondría mi vida si ustedes me apoyaran... si accediéramos a ayudarlas...

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarlas Seiya?, la verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres que hagamos por ellas, conocerlas fue solo una simple casualidad...

-Porque no quiero que sufran lo mismo que nosotros al perder su planeta... porque nos han enseñado mucho... porque no es casualidad que nuestra Princesa se oculte en este planeta y porque seguro es lo que ella desearía, porque nosotros conocemos lo que es capaz de hacer el enemigo...

Suspiró profundamente- Lo que nos importa en este momento es que te recuperes, así que será mejor que descanses...

-Piénsalo Yaten... sé que no deseas quedarte de brazos cruzados y ver como otro planeta es consumido por la oscuridad... sé que también estás enamorado, te conozco bien...

-Ya duérmete y deja de decir tonterías... -dijo poniéndose de pie-

Respiro volviendo a recostarse, lo conocía y sabía que pensaría en lo que le había dicho.

**X-X**

Las chicas tenían días tratando de hablar con los Three Lights lo cual se les había dificultado cada vez más, hasta que ese concurso de videojuegos les dio la oportunidad esperada, todas participaron con gran entusiasmo dispuestas a conseguir la victoria, al final tan solo había quedado Amy la cual en ese momento competía contra Taiki, todos estaban asombrados ambos iban muy al parejo en puntaje, Taiki se esforzaba por dejarla atrás pero ella no se dejó intimidar y al final consiguió la victoria. Después de ese triunfo todas las chicas estaban a la expectativa en los pasillos esperando ver a Taiki y poder conversar con él, Amy que vio a Diamante entre el público al ver que se acercaba acorto la distancia entre ellos.

-Profesor...

-Aquí soy Diamante... -se acercó acariciando su mejilla- felicidades hiciste un buen trabajo

-Espero que él también lo crea así -murmuró preocupada al verlo salir-

-En algún momento tienen que hablar con ustedes…

-Espero que este sea el momento... -murmuró tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- me siento muy nerviosa... por un momento creí que me ganaría es demasiado bueno

-Taiki... necesitamos hablar... –Dijo Lita al verlo acercarse-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar... -dijo indiferente- ahora por favor hazte a un lado tengo prisa

-No pienso hacerlo -se interpuso con los brazos abiertos- Amy ha ganado y lo único que te pedimos es que nos escuches

Suspiro resignado- ¿Y qué quieres que escuche?

-Queremos pedir su ayuda... que nos ayuden a proteger nuestro planeta.

-¿Eso es todo? -la observo fijamente-

-No... -mantuvo su mirada fija en él- queremos pedirle que dejes que Serena vea a Seiya, hay muchos sueños y esperanza que deseamos proteger... no queremos perder este planeta... queremos ser amigas de ustedes y juntos proteger lo que nos importa

-Sobre tus peticiones, la respuesta es "NO" ustedes deben librar esta batalla y si quieren ayuda jamás conseguirán proteger nada... deben valerse por sí mismas… así que ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora me voy...

Se mantuvo firme sin tener intenciones de dejarlo ir- ¿Dime por qué?, ¿es acaso que a ustedes no les hubiera gustado tener ayuda para salvar su planeta?, que clases de personas son, ¿no te das cuenta que si la tierra perece no habrá poder alguno que detenga la oscuridad?

-Ese sería su problema, no nuestro... -dijo viéndola fijamente-

-Si tienes razón... es problema nuestro... aun así nuestro enemigo es también su enemigo... si no vienen ayudar entonces váyanse de este planeta, quise confiar en ustedes tal como lo hace Serena... -bajo los brazos- pero no son más que unos egoístas, no conforme con lo que les sucedió desean también suceda aquí y en todo el universo

-¿Nosotros somos egoístas?, ¿y qué hay de Serena?, por su culpa Seiya aún sigue herido, si se hubiera mantenido alejada cuando se lo advertimos nada de eso le hubiera pasado, nosotros tenemos una misión y Serena solo distrae a Seiya...

-¿Que Serena distrae a Seiya?, por favor, parece ser el único cuerdo de los tres que en verdad sabe lo que quiere, no es como ustedes que se niegan a ver lo que hay frente a ustedes

-¿Y qué es lo que hay según tú?, Seiya esta idiotizado por esa chiquilla que supo cómo enredarlo, ella solo las usa y lo usa a él, por su culpa Seiya casi muere y eso es algo que no se lo vamos a permitir a una chiquilla caprichosa...

-Ya basta, tú no sabes nada... no la conoces en verdad -tomo todas sus fuerzas en su puño golpeándolo directamente a la cara- será mejor que te retractes y te disculpes por lo que has dicho

Lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, jamás se hubiera esperado algo así, llevo la mano a su labio- Jamás me retracto... y esa es la verdad, ojala Seiya jamás se hubiera fijado en ella, no estaríamos en esta situación...

Volvió a golpearlo esta vez dio una fuerte patada en su abdomen- Retráctate no permitiré que insultes a mi amiga

-Lita... -murmuró Amy asustada al verla tan fuera de control como nunca antes-

-Basta Lita... -dijo Diamante acercándose a ella- 

-¿Tu amiga?, ¿dónde está tu amiga ahora? -se incorporó un poco- si tanto le importa hablar con Seiya, convencernos de que la ayudemos debería estar aquí, suplicando por hablar con nosotros...

-¿Y que quieres que lo haga para que la insultes directamente?, no te lo pienso permitir... no volveremos a pedirles su ayuda, hagan lo que quieran pero no nos estorben, que tontas fuimos al pensar que accederían ayudarnos -respiraba con impotencia- que tonto eres al no ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, no soporto tu antipatía, y frialdad eres peor que un tempano de hielo

-Piensa lo que quieras Lita, nosotros al igual que ustedes tenemos una misión, y solo eso nos importa así que por favor ya no estorben...

-No somos nosotras las que estamos invadiendo un planeta, estorbaremos tanto como queramos con tal de defender lo que ustedes desean destruir -se dio media vuelta- y más vale que no te metas con mi amiga la próxima vez te daré una paliza que no olvidaras en tu vida

-Vamos Amy... -Dijo Diamante rodeando los hombros de su novia- es una pena que los famosos Three Lights sean tan cerrados...

-Si... es una pena... -volvió su mirada hacia aquel castaño- espero que cuando se den cuenta de su error no sea demasiado tarde... su planeta fue destruido pero este aún tiene salvación... nosotras lo protegeremos con o sin su ayuda -murmuró para alejarse junto con Diamante y Lita que estaba más que enojada-

Taiki solo las contemplo marcharse, aun no entendía que es lo que pasaba con ellos, ¿por qué todo lo referente a Serena o a proteger los ponía tan mal?, había escuchado la conversación de Seiya con Yaten y él también pensaba que estar en ese lugar era lo correcto, pero no quería aceptarlo, después de todo ellos solo buscaban a su Princesa y nada más.

-Es increíble que sea tan cerrado... -murmuró Lita una vez que estuvo lejos reparando en la presencia de su profesor y en que este había escuchado todo- profesor...

-Tranquila Lita, dime... ¿realmente confías en Serena?

-Ciegamente confió en ella -observo a Amy, preocupada- perdónenme... yo...

-Puedes confiar en el Lita... no sé como pero creo que conoce nuestro secreto ¿no es así?

-Mmm algo así... -sonrió ligeramente- lo que yo les podría decir es que deben confiar en Serena y en Seiya... lo que ellos tienen es especial...

-Lo es, pero, ¿por qué ellos no lo aceptan?, ¿por qué se empeñan en no ver lo que es más que evidente ¿que ganan con mantener a Seiya lejos de Serena?

-Creen que con eso él la olvidara, pero eso solo hace su amor más fuerte... se los puedo asegurar...

-Esperemos que Mina tenga mejor suerte con Yaten en la audición, no debemos rendirnos... hacerlo significaría darle la victoria al enemigo sin haber luchado

-Eso no sucederá, porque yo confió en ustedes... -Dijo Diamante sonriéndoles- ¿y Serena como esta?

-Ansia ver a Seiya más que nunca, saber cómo esta... le prometí que averiguaría su estado de salud al menos eso podría tranquilizarla...

-¿Que le ocurrió? -pregunto Diamante intrigado- la última vez que lo vi estaba bien...

**-**Seiya protegió a Serena de un ataque a traición del enemigo... –Respondió Amy-

-En este momento está en el templo Hikawa con Rei y con Darien... –Comento Lita-

-Imagino como se debe sentir Serena, y que decir de Seiya... creo que podría ir a averiguar cómo esta ¿qué les parece?

-Sería una buena idea... pero Taiki te vio hoy con nosotras... no creo que confié en ti...

-No hay nada de malo con acompañar a tan bellas señoritas, hasta Taiki lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan ciego, pero puedo hacer el intento...

-No sería mala idea... si eso puede ayudar a tranquilizar a Serena... –Dijo Lita-

-Entonces iré de una vez, las veré más tarde ¿les parece?

-Te esperaremos en el templo Hikawa -sonrió a su novio- ten cuidado por favor...

-Claro... -sonrió comenzando a alejarse-

X-X

Seiya se encontraba de pie observando el cielo, veía caer el atardecer, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se giró para observar a su hermano- ¿Qué te sucedió? -dijo al notar que venía con el labio roto-

-La caprichosa de Serena envió a sus amigas a hablar conmigo, más bien a golpearme...

-¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando? -se acercó a él-

-Lita me golpeo... -dijo yendo hacia el baño para tratar de curarse lo que esa chica había hecho-

-¿En verdad? -comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¿pues qué le habrás dicho para hacerla enfadar?

-La verdad... -Dijo viéndolo a través del espejo con molestia- que esa niña solo nos ha traído problemas, solo las utiliza a ellas y a ti...

Frunció el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta Taiki?

-Que tú has perdido la noción de las cosas, que solo piensas en esa chiquilla y te has olvidado de lo verdaderamente importante, nuestra Princesa... a ella le juramos lealtad, obediencia y sobre todo nuestro amor incondicional...

-Nuestra lealtad es hacia ella sí... y la lealtad de ella es hacia la luna, por lo tanto la nuestra también debe ser así Taiki... solo porque Lita ya te golpeo no lo hare yo... pero que hayas insultado de esa forma a Serena es como si hubieras insultado a nuestra Princesa

-No compares Seiya, Serena jamás será como nuestra Princesa... las cosas no estarían así si no te hubieras encaprichado con estar cerca de esa chica...

-¿Crees que lo que siento por ella es solo un capricho?

-Sí, eso creo, jamás habías dejado de lado tu misión, te expusiste y mírate... ¿que explicación le vamos a dar a la Princesa cuando la encontremos?, has dejado de amarla, para amar a una chica tan simple como Serena Tsukino...

-Perdóname Taiki... que le sea fiel a nuestra Princesa no significa que mi amor también tenga que ser para ella... mi amor es para Serena Tsukino y eso nada lo cambiara... nadie...

-La estas traicionando... -dijo acercándose a él- mientras no encontremos a nuestra Princesa no volverás a ver a Serena Tsukino...

-Bien... será como tú digas, solo no la vuelvas a insultar... porque te prometo que no solo dejare tu labio roto...

-Bien, confió en que no volveremos a hablar de ella... -Dijo saliendo hacia la cocina- ahora ve a descansar, aun no estás del todo bien...

Suspiró, confiaba en que recapacitara pronto y en que sus palabras hicieran eco en su interior, mientras regresaba a la habitación justo cuando escucho el timbre.

-Yo abro la puerta, vete a descansar -se acercó a la puerta siendo el quien la abriera mientras Seiya resignado fue a su habitación-

-Hola... -dijo en cuanto le abrieron la puerta-

-Buenas tardes profesor... -murmuró con cortesía- ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?

-Quería ver como estabas y como esta Seiya, me entere que tuvo un accidente...

-¿Esas chicas le han dicho lo que le sucedió a Seiya? -frunció el ceño con molestia- él está bien ahora puede irse

-En realidad no me dijeron que le paso, pero escuche tu discusión con la señorita Kino y les pregunte, pero solo me dijeron que tuvo un accidente, ¿podría verlo?

-Está durmiendo... -murmuró con desconfianza-

-No le quitare mucho tiempo... -dijo volteando hacia el pasillo donde Seiya estaba parado-

-Déjalo pasar Taiki...

Suspiró resignado- Solo un momento... pase profesor... 

-Gracias... -dijo entrando al departamento yendo hacia Seiya- ¿cómo se encuentra joven Kou?

-Quisiera decir que bien pero no es así -camino hacia su habitación- pase por favor

-Claro... -dijo siguiéndolo a su habitación, esperó hasta que estuvo dentro para continuar- me dijeron que tuviste un accidente ¿qué te ocurrió?

-No es nada grave... -murmuró cerrando la puerta-

Sonrió sutilmente- Si supongo que nada grave... ¿se te andaban saliendo las neuronas?

Soltó una ligera carcajada- Digamos que si

-Me da gusto ver que al menos tienes un poco de sentido del humor... -observo la habitación- tienes buen gusto...

-Gracias -suspiro- ¿cómo esta bombón?

-Bien supongo, en las clases está ausente, hoy pensé que la vería con sus amigas pero me dijeron que está en el templo Hikawa, en un rato más iré a ver como esta...

-Debe estar preocupada...

-Sí, de hecho vine a ver como estabas para por lo menos decirle que ya estas mejor... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue a verme a la estación de radio... intento hablar con mis hermanos... y después hubo un ataque... yo... -desvió la mirada- dígale que no es culpa suya... ¿le entregaría un recado de mi parte?

-Claro que sí, supongo que recibir noticias tuyas la alegrara... -dijo recargándose en el buró-

-Gracias -sonrió sacando un papel y una pluma escribiendo- intente llamarla a su casa pero nunca me contesto

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, te digo en la escuela está demasiado ausente, supongo que te extraña...

-Si... pero es seguro que este preocupada por ese ataque que recibí al protegerla... -murmuró doblando la hoja entregándosela- estuve inconsciente algunos días... comprendo por qué mis hermanos no quieren que me acerque a ella... por favor dígale que confié en mi

-No te preocupes lo hare... -dijo doblando el sobre guardándolo muy bien- aun así creo que tus hermanos se están portando demasiado intransigentes...

-Lo sé... debo decirle algo muy importante a Serena... hablarle de nuestra misión... sé que debí hacerlo antes

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar? -pregunto emocionado de tener que hacerlo-

-No, de momento es mejor esperar... no quisiera causarle más problemas, tratare de convencerlos para regresar a clases

-Bueno es tu decisión, cualquier cosa llámame... -dijo anotando su número en un papel- ahora me voy no quiero que sospechen...

-Si gracias profesor... no sabe lo aliviado que me siento... espero usted también pueda asistir al concierto que daremos en pocos días en el parque de diversiones...

-No te preocupes ahí estaré... alíviate pronto Seiya -dijo palmeando su espalda, abrió en seguida la puerta- deberías ponerte a estudiar más si quieres pasar de año... -comento un tanto disimulado-

-Lo hare profesor... gracias por su preocupación -sonrió ligeramente saliendo con él-

-Bueno jóvenes Kou creo que deberán pensar en retomar los estudios, la fama no será permanente, espero verlos pronto en la escuela... -dijo acercándose a la puerta-

-Así lo haremos profesor, tomare en consideración los apuntes que nos traiga después –Dijo Seiya con tranquilidad-

-Lo consideraremos, hasta pronto –Dijo Taiki aun desconfiado de la presencia del profesor-

-Claro que si... bueno chicos hasta pronto... que estén bien... -abrió la puerta ya para salir y evitar más las miradas desconfiadas de Taiki-

X-X

Escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas dentro, pero ella se sentía demasiado sofocada por lo que salió a observar la luna y junto a ella una estrella brillaba débilmente, no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, en lo que había hecho, en lo herido que posiblemente hubiera quedado, y aquel sueño que la confundía, quizá solo era un reflejo de sus temores, ser solo una molestia para sus amigas y para él, metiéndolos siempre en problemas, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

Se acercó lentamente a ella- Hoy tu resplandor es muy débil... ¿qué sucede Princesa?

-Darien... -volteo a verlo, volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo- pensé que estarías con Rei...

-Rei está preparando té, me siento un tanto preocupado por ti... ¿quieres contarme que sucede?

-Es por Seiya... -dijo observando el cielo estrellado- lo lastimaron por mi culpa...

-Si algo me comentaron las chicas -se sentó a su lado- tenia mis dudas respecto a él...

-¿Por qué? -pregunto volteando a verlo-

-Quizás porque no lo he tratado... y su aparente arrogancia, me hacían dudar y desconfiar de él

Sonrió con tristeza- Si, es muy arrogante pero lo quiero... -suspiró sutilmente- y ahora está herido por mi culpa...

-Yo también fui herido muchas veces protegiéndote pero jamás te vi tan preocupada por mi como veo que lo estas por él -sonrió ligeramente-

-Lo siento Darien... -evadió su mirada- creo que me he vuelto un tanto egoísta, y nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi...

-Por las razones que fueran no soy el único que te protege Serena... todas te apoyan y se preocupan por ti... y aunque lo nuestro no funciono como esperábamos... puedes ver en mi un amigo

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco Darien, eres muy especial para mí, solo que ahora siento que es diferente... no sé cómo explicarlo, sé que todas se preocupan por mí pero... de él siento algo distinto...

-Algo llamado amor Serena, es lo que sientes

-¿Amor? -murmuró observando la estrella- ¿por eso es que tengo miedo de perderlo?

-Así es... yo confundí lo que sentía por ti... yo tan solo no quería estar solo...

Suspiró sutilmente- Yo pensé que te amaba, de verdad que lo pensaba pero... ahora con Seiya las cosas que siento son tan distintas... que es como si me sintiera por completo feliz cuando estoy a su lado...

-Sientes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por él ¿no es así?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa- No sé cómo paso, yo en realidad lo odiaba, tan arrogante siempre, molestándome, creyéndose tan guapo... y termine enamorada de él...

-Tal parece que tienes un buen tino para atraer a los chicos arrogantes

-¿Qué quieres decir? -sonrió confundida- tu no eras arrogante, eras odioso...

-¿En verdad?, creí que haber escuchado decir que tipo tan arrogante cuando me arrojaste el zapato en la cabeza

Sonrió avergonzada- Solo un poco... pero además de ti no hay alguien más así... en realidad creo que solo fuiste tú y Seiya...

-Si... que pudo ser Alan -sonrió observando el cielo- pero se nota en tu mirada que lo que sientes por Seiya es aún más fuerte de lo que pudiste sentir por mí en su momento... y puedo decir que es similar a lo que ahora yo siento por Rei

Respiró profundamente- Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue terminar, siempre serás especial para mí pero solo como un amigo, por eso me da gusto que las cosas con Rei estén funcionando...

-Y tú para mí... siempre serás especial... quizás en el pasado Serenity y Endimión se amaron pero ahora no somos esas personas somos Serena y Darien -tomo su mano con suavidad- y te prometo que te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario... juntos defenderemos este planeta

-Gracias... -murmuró sonriéndole sutil- ¿aunque este enamorada de una mujer? -sonrió bromista-

-Si es bonita, es un tanto extraño, habría ido a su conquista de no tener a Rei a mi lado -murmuró en voz baja- guárdame el secreto

-¿De verdad? -pregunto divertida- pero definitivamente es más guapo como Seiya...

-Entonces de haber sido ex novios habríamos sido rivales sin saberlo -bromeo un poco- pero que sea guapo no quita que sea arrogante y que definitivamente todas las chicas se inclinen hacia él... tendrás muchos líos con eso y más porque eres muy celosa

-Tal vez pero... su corazón me pertenece así como el mío a él... no creas también es celoso... ¿recuerdas cuando te encontré en el Crown con Andrew?, Seiya pensó que Andrew estaba interesado en mi...

-Pues por la forma en cómo te saludo cualquiera lo habría pensado hasta yo... y más si recuerdo que él te gustaba mucho ¿no es así?

-Bueno pero eso era antes, bueno pues Seiya estaba celoso porque pensó que él me gustaba...

-Mmm yo pensé que Andrew estaría interesando en ti y por el entusiasmo con el que lo saludaste sus celos son naturales... es como cuando me veías platicar con alguna chica y te encelabas algo parecido

Enarco una ceja ocultando una sonrisa- Pero solo lo salude normal, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía es normal que me diera gusto verlo... ah siento como si fuera de verdad una celosa peligrosa

-Pero eso él no lo sabía, y si ibas con él es normal, y si eres una celosa peligrosa pobre de él

-Ah bueno tengo que cuidar lo que es mío ¿no?

-Si... lo sé pero también es bueno que confíes en él, más siendo famoso no le faltaran chicas que lo acosen

-Lo sé... -suspiró jugando con sus manos- te lo juro que me gustaría verlo aunque fuera de lejos, al menos sabría que está bien...

-Ellos no saben quién soy aun quizás pueda ayudarte -guiño un ojo-

-¿Cómo? -pregunto curiosa volteando a verlo-

-Tengo algunos contactos averiguare sus actividades con el grupo

-Gracias Darien... -sonrió sutil- te lo agradecería mucho, necesito verlo y saber que está bien, que no ha perdido su encanto... -dijo tratando de bromear-

Aquello sin duda lo hizo reír- ¿Perder su encanto?, vaya forma de preocuparte por él, pero si te ayudare -dijo aun riendo-

Sonrió divertida- Eso es lo primero que le preocuparía a él... perder sus dotes de galán...

Diamante sorprendido se acercó a la pareja- Yo creo que eso es algo que lo acompañara hasta la tumba

-Profesor... -de inmediato se puso de pie al igual que Darien-

-Buenas noches chicos -sonrió acercándose a ellos- veo con agrado que se llevan muy bien

Aquello la extraño pero igual no quiso darle mayor importancia- Si, es mi amigo y está preocupado por mi... pero, ¿que hace aquí profesor?

-Traje un mensaje para ti -sonrió sacando de su bolsillo la nota que Seiya había escrito- y tus amigas me dijeron que estarías aquí

-¿Un mensaje? -observo aquel papel- es de... ¿Seiya?

-Así es -sonrió ligeramente al notar su ansiedad, extendiéndole la nota- le propuse ayudarlo a escapar de sus hermanos pero no lo considero prudente

Sonrió tomando aquel papel sonriendo sutil- Gracias profesor, pero ¿como esta?, dígame está bien ¿verdad?

-Está bien no te preocupes, no ha perdido su sentido del humor

Suspiró aliviada- Gracias profesor, no sabe cómo me tranquiliza escuchar que está bien... ahora si me permiten, quisiera leer lo que me envió...

-Adelante señorita Tsukino

-Permiso... -dijo alejándose rápidamente hacia donde pudiera estar tranquila, esperando ansiosa por leer su letra y sus palabras-

"Bombón...  
Sé que estarás preocupada por mi... estoy bien no tienes nada que temer, tengo algo muy importante que decirte que debí haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo, quiero que acudas a la feria de la ciudad daremos un concierto la próxima semana, hasta entonces se paciente por favor, Te quiero y te extraño mi dulce bombón…"

Al terminar de leer sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, podía sentir que Seiya estaba bien, y definitivamente acudiría a esa cita porque necesitaba verlo, releyó aquella nota una y otra vez, es lo único que podría tener de él en ese momento.

-Serena ya está el pastel vamos a comer -salió la rubia a su encuentro-

Volteo a ver a Mina sonriendo sutil- Seiya está bien... -murmuró llorosa-

-Me alegro mucho, por cierto profesor quiere comer un poco de pastel, lo hizo Lita

-Claro... -respondió Diamante-

-Entonces vamos adentro –Darien sonrió al ver que Serena sonreía-

Se puso de pie más tranquila y feliz doblando cuidadosamente aquel papel para guardarlo.

X-X

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

Esta vez no nos tardamos mucho en actualizar, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿pensaron que ya habría lemon? :P

Trataremos de no tardarnos tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por sus reviews a nuestras queridas lectoras, ya saben cualquier duda o comentario son bienvenidos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	18. Visitantes

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 18**

**VISITANTES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

X-X

El día del tan esperado concierto había llegado, Serena no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y preocupada a la vez, para su desgracia todos los boletos estaba agotados y no había manera de entrar, pero a veces se le ocurrían brillantes ideas a su parecer, una de ellas era esa, subir a la rueda de la fortuna y poder observar desde lo alto aquel concierto, y ahí estaba él pese a que no se veía del todo saludable estaba de pie con ese porte que lo caracterizaba, y de pronto parecía que él estuviera viéndola como si supiera que estaba ahí en esa pequeña cabina del juego, la melodía comenzó y en poco tiempo se sintió volar, y la voz de Seiya de pronto la transporto a un lugar lejano y pudo por fin ver cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su enemigo, el Caos, los terribles daños que hacía, como había destruido el hogar de Seiya y sus hermanos, y la verdadera razón de su presencia en el planeta, de pronto la voz se apagó y Seiya cayo desvanecido en el escenario, ella quiso bajar, correr a su lado, todos lucían preocupados, tenía que verlo a como diera lugar, al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna corrió por entre varios juegos para acercarse lo más posible hacía el auditorio donde había sido el concierto.

Seiya había logrado salir de la habitación donde se encontraba caminando hacía la rueda de la fortuna donde había visto a su bombón- Quiero verte... bombón...

Había corrido lo más aprisa que pudo, necesita ver a Seiya, saber que estaba bien, decirle que había entendido su mensaje y que lucharía porque lo que ocurrió con su planeta no ocurriera con la tierra, y de pronto a lo lejos lo vio no se veía bien, no lo pensó solo corrió con más ansia de estar con él.

Respiro con dificultad al verla- Bombón...

Se frenó al ver que podría lastimarlo, al estar a tan solo algunos pasos se acercó abrazándolo- Seiya... ¿estás bien?

-Si... -cayó de rodillas un tanto sudoroso- ¿y tú estás bien bombón?

-Sí, yo estoy bien... -lo abrazo con fuerza- pero tú no, ¿por qué hiciste el concierto?, debiste descansar hasta que estuvieras bien...

-Era necesario... ya... ya no hay mucho tiempo

-Lo sé, vi lo que ocurrió con tu planeta, ahora entiendo tu misión... ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Necesitamos encontrar la luz de la esperanza bombón... y a la Princesa -respiro con dificultad-

-Te ayudare... pero por favor necesitas recuperarte, no quiero que nada malo te pase... -Se separó de él para poder verlo- necesito que estés bien

Asintió justo cuando el enemigo se hizo presente ante ellos- No puede ser... -saco su transformador pero cayó mucho antes de poderse trasformar-

-Yo lo hare... -dijo sacando su broche de transformación- no te esfuerces y déjame a mi hacer las cosas...

-Bombón... -murmuró luchando por levantarse mientras el enemigo comenzaba a lanzarles globos de colores-

De un momento a otro ya se encontraba transformada, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Seiya, ahora era su deber hacerlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría hasta que un último ataque le dio de lleno haciendo que cayera junto a Seiya- No dejare que te lastime…

-Bombón... -trato de acercarse para hacerla a un lado lejos del ataque-

-Seiya... -murmuró extendiendo su mano hacía él-

Tomo su mano justo en el momento que un contraataque se interpuso en el inminente ataque que recibirían.

-Chicos no tienen remedio -sonrió al ver a la pareja- 

-No malinterpretes -murmuró Uranus al ver la sonrisa de alivio de Seiya-

Aprovecho aquel instante para hacer su trabajo, liberar a aquel hombre, hacer que recuperara su forma humana, todo había sido demasiado rápido, de pronto se vio rodeada de sus Sailors y de las Star Lights, volteo a ver a Seiya que lucía de nueva cuenta débil y lastimado- Gracias Uranus, Neptune, Plut... gracias a ustedes no nos lastimaron más... -extendió la mano a Seiya-

Seiya estiro su mano hacía ella- Gracias... -murmuró a las Sailors- 

-Creí que habías dicho que no te volverías acercar a ella… -Dijo Uranus con seriedad-

-Uranus no es el momento... -dijo Serena al perder su transformación ayudando a Seiya a ponerse de pie- 

-Seiya será mejor que nos vayamos, no estás bien y está visto que cada que la ves te expones más y más... -dijo Taiki viéndolo seriamente-

-Chicos por favor -murmuró siendo ayudado por sus hermanos- bombón... gracias por venir -sonrió ligeramente, mientras era ayudado por sus hermanos que parecían estar muy preocupados por él-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Seiya, estaba ansiosa por verte...

-Y yo a ti... nos veremos -murmuró, mientras se alejaba apoyándose en ellos-

-Seiya... -murmuró observando cómo se alejaba, sentía la necesidad de correr hacía él, detenerlo y no dejar que se marchara-

Uranus la detuvo observando como el trio se alejaba.

-Vi lo que paso con su planeta... ellos nos pueden ayudar... -dijo observando aun a Seiya en la distancia-

-Es posible... que puedan ayudarnos... pero es claro que no les interesa nuestro planeta... 

-Michiru tiene razón... es mejor que te mantengas alejada de ese sujeto

-No puedo y no quiero... quiero a Seiya y quiero ayudarlo a encontrar a su Princesa, ella quizá nos pueda ayudar...

-Esa es su misión... la nuestra es proteger este planeta... y si ellos no están dispuestos ayudarnos no veo porque debemos ayudarles nosotros –Dijo con molestia Haruka-

Volteo a verla- Porque si fuera yo a la que no encontraran me gustaría que alguien las ayudara... porque después de todo soy su Princesa y no creo que ustedes tuvieran una actitud diferente a la que ellos tienen, lo han perdido todo y lo único que tienen es fe de encontrar a su Princesa...

-Nos encargaremos de proteger este planeta junto con nuestra Princesa sea de quien sea... compréndenos...

Se soltó suavemente de su agarre- Entiendo... nada me ocurrirá solo... ustedes también traten de comprenderlos a ellos, no es fácil perder tu hogar y que te traten como un enemigo, ahora me iré a casa, gracias por ayudarnos...

Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka que estuvo por detenerla negando con la mirada para que la dejara ir.

Apenas había avanzado entre los arboles hacía la salida cuando escucho a Darien dirigirse a ellas.

-Pedirle que se aleje de él es como pedirle que deje de ser ella misma... -dijo acercándose a ellas-

-Príncipe -murmuró Michiru sorprendida al verlo frente a ellas-

-Solo Darien... -dijo suspirando sutil- esto es muy difícil para ella, las comprende, pero ¿ustedes comprenden lo que ella siente ahora?

-Ella debe entender que son extrañas en nuestro mundo y no permitiremos que se burlen y quieran usarla para conseguir sus objetivos

-Haruka está molesta... hace unos días tuvimos un encuentro con esas Sailors... –Dijo Michiru oprimiendo la mano de su compañera-

-¿Y qué fue lo que hablaron con ellas? -pregunto preocupado volteando a verlas-

-Les exigimos que se alejen de nuestra Princesa... –dijo Haruka- 

-Defenderemos este planeta de esos invasores... tanto ellas como nuestro enemigo son Sailor y no debemos confiarnos

-Entiendo... solo que hay una diferencia, el enemigo ha atacado a Serena y como dicen son Sailors, pero él, por extraño que parezca también es una Sailor y a arriesgado su vida por protegerla, como ven hay una clara diferencia entre ellos y el enemigo, además Serena podrá ser inocente e ingenua a veces pero no es tonta, quizá no nos haría daño confiar un poco como ella confía... ¿no creen?

-Concuerdo con usted... este enemigo se ha vuelto aún más fuerte y necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible... –Dijo por fin Setsuna-

-Confíen en su Princesa, no las decepcionara con sus elecciones... -dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ellas- yo confió en ella...

Haruka lo vio alejarse, observando a sus compañeras.

-Sé que no es la mejor forma de proceder... pero si en verdad ella confía en esas Sailors... es posible que las otras dos deban hacer algo por ganarse esa confianza ¿no lo creen? –Dijo Michiru refiriéndose a Maker y Healer-

-Es posible... -dijo Setsuna- 

-Aun así no confió en ninguno de los tres... -dijo Haruka volteándose para alejarse-

Camino detrás de su compañera dejando sola a Setsuna, la cual comenzó alejarse por el lado contrario.

X-X

El día había sido por demás pesado y ajetreado, lo único que quería era llegar, darse un buen baño y acostarse a dormir, pero al llegar al lugar que ocupaba de casa se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas cual él recordaba haber dejado todo apagadas, entro con cautela a la casa, dispuesto a atacar a quien estuviera de intruso.

-Que cauteloso te has vuelto Diamante, tenemos mucho rato esperándote, tenemos mucha hambre

-¿Fighter? -se detuvo sorprendido- pero... ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quién más viene contigo?

-¿Que tan pronto te olvidaste de nosotros?, de haber sabido que así íbamos a ser recibidos

-¿Quién más podría acompañarlo? -pregunto la Reina saliendo de la habitación- espero que no te moleste pero acosté al pequeño Seiya en tu cama, estaba cansado...

-Hola tío Diamante que gusto nos da verte -saludo la pequeña Rini saliendo detrás de su madre-

-Pero... ¿y esta visita?, creo que no es el momento más seguro para una visita...

-¿Por qué?, habíamos dicho que vendríamos en cuanto pudiéramos y así ha sido -murmuró tomando asiento, mientras alguien más entraba detrás de Diamante-

-Hola Plut, ¿cómo te fue? -pregunto Serena sentándose a un lado de su esposo-

-Buenas noches -murmuró al llegar- él tiene razón majestad... no creo que sea un buen momento para visitas

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto preocupada- ¿acaso llegamos antes que el caos?

Asintió con la mirada- Todas las chicas están muy tensas... sabe a qué me refiero

-Entiendo... -suspiró preocupada- ¿y ella como esta?

-Está bien... pero me siento un tanto consternada majestad

-¿Por qué Plut? -pregunto sujetando la mano de su esposo-

-Esta tarde... en el parque de diversiones nos encontramos o más bien el príncipe Endimión nos encontró...

-Darien... -murmuró preocupada- ¿es acaso que ellos aún siguen juntos?, o cuál es tu preocupación Plut...

-No lo sé majestad... 

-Yo puedo responder a tus preguntas –murmuró Diamante suspirando-

-Muy bien Diamante, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? -Serena volvió la mirada al que consideraba ahora su amigo-

-No pensé que las Star Lights fueran tan intransigentes y me quejaba del Rey

-Ah ya... estamos en el momento en que les prohíben verse... -suspiró negando- ¿cómo lo están tomando?

-Con un buen intermediario como su profesor nada mal -sonrió ligeramente- les preparare algo de comer, o mejor aún pediré la comida

-Gracias, pero tienes que contarnos que es lo que ha estado pasando en estos meses desde que volviste... -dijo Serena-

-Tu pregunta y yo responderé porque no sé exactamente que quieras saber aunque lo supongo

-¿Ella y Darien aún siguen de novios?

-No, es novia de Seiya el cual -fijo la mirada en Fighter- le gusta presumir gritándolo a toda la clase... insisto no fue el mejor momento

Sonrió sutil- Así que son novios... vaya creo que este Seiya se aplicó muy bien, pensé que tardarían

-No tardaron tanto como crees, aunque de inicio me pareció que Serena no lo soportaba

Sonrió burlista hacía Seiya- Claro, él nunca cae bien de primera impresión, demasiado arrogante...

-Que es parte de mi encanto y fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí

-Ves lo arrogante nunca se le quitara, pero entonces ¿qué paso?, corríamos el riesgo de que no se fijara en él...

-Quizás sentarlos y hacerlos trabajar juntos ayudo un poco aunque fue un trabajo deplorable

-Bueno no me caractericé nunca por ser buena en la escuela, pero Seiya si lo era, ni siquiera eso los salvo

-No si se la pasan peleando, al menos en ese momento

-Si digamos que la paciencia con Seiya no es una de mis virtudes, pero al final ¿cómo fue que terminaron siendo novios?

-De la misma forma en que se enamoraron... respetándose mutuamente y con un poco de mi ayuda claro

Suspiró un tanto más tranquila- Bueno al menos sabemos que Seiya logro conquistarla, ¿y cómo están ahora?

-Claro con su arrogancia incomparable es una buena forma de hacerse indispensable más si un día no eres el mismo... no pensé que hubiese existido alguien que te dejara ver tu suerte Fighter

-¿Quién le hizo qué cosa a mi marido? -pregunto divertida Serena-

-¿Hacerme ver mi suerte a mí?

-Mmm supongo que se refiere a Haruka... -dijo Serena un tanto pensativa-

-Mmm digamos que si pero no… al menos no lo ha hecho al grado de mantenerlo frustrado y dejar un examen en blanco

-Ah ya se... -sonrió divertida- el musical, la directora que era maestra de Rei... ¿recuerdas?, estabas furioso porque no entendías que hacías mal...

Seiya se encogió de hombros- ¿Y tenías que recordármelo?, pero no deje el examen en blanco aunque no saque una buena nota

-Claro que lo dejaste en blanco mi amor, y debo decir que fue ahí quizá cuando te vi de forma distinta, te veías guapo enojado...

-Exactamente eso sucedió –comento Diamante con una sonrisa-

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo... fue una etapa diferente de Seiya que nadie conocía...

-Si lo sorprendente fue su excelente calificación al día siguiente

-Ah ya sé, yo con mis malas calificaciones y él como si nada sacando calificación excelente... -dijo Serena haciendo un puchero- pero bueno espero que a ella no le haya impresionado tanto...

-De hecho ya no sacas tan pésimas calificaciones han mejorado quizás no a la excelencia como sabemos que puedes hacer, pero si para mantener un promedio decente, quizás esa buena calificación lejos de impresionarte te hizo salir con el

Sonrió sutilmente- Es bueno escuchar que comenzaron a salir, pero a ver cuéntanos ¿en que los has ayudado?

-Aconsejando al joven Kou de que lleve a la señorita Tsukino al claro de luna, y ahora como intermediario, aunque parece que en esta época tampoco le agrado mucho a Maker

Sonrió divertida- Ya imagino porque, por cierto ¿Amy ya te hizo caso?

-No es por Amy si es a lo que te refieres -sonrió divertido- desconfía de mis visitas al joven Kou

-Es normal que desconfié, siempre ha desconfiado de todo y de todos, así que es natural en él, así que ellos ya van al claro de luna, ¿deberíamos ir mi amor? -pregunto Serena sonriente-

-Sería una gran idea ir amor -se puso de pie- e imagino que les he prometido a Haruka y las demás alejarme de bombón ¿no es así Setsuna?

-Así es... cosa que no cumplió, al menos no esta noche, ambos estaban en el parque de diversiones...

-Ya no me recrimines Setsuna -hizo un puchero- tenía que verla y hacerle saber a qué se enfrentaban en realidad...

-Y eso nos sirvió mucho, creo que nunca te lo agradecí apropiadamente... -sonrió poniéndose de pie-

-No tienes nada que agradecer... entiendo que lo hacían por proteger su planeta...

-¿Setsuna puedo encargarte al pequeño Seiya?, acaba de comer así que dormirá por un buen rato, Rini, te quedaras con ellos ¿de acuerdo?, y ayudaras si es necesario a cuidar a tu hermanito...

-Si mami -sonrió feliz- ¿no puedo ir con ustedes?

-De momento no mi pequeña dama, luego nos acompañaras ¿de acuerdo? -se inclinó para besar su frente- ¿nos vamos?

-Está bien mami -haciendo un puchero- 

-Volveremos más tarde… -dijo Fighter sonriendo a su pequeña-

-No tardamos... -sonrió a su pequeña- no demoramos Setsuna, Seiya no es tan latoso como su padre así que no te dará guerra...

-No pensaran salir así ¿o sí? -Dijo Diamante fijando la mirada en ambos- tan imprudentes como siempre

-¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo, no vengo como Reina y Seiya mmm él viene como siempre...

-Serena si te encuentras contigo misma te meterás en problemas lo mismo si alguien reconoce a Seiya, si van a salir es mejor que oculten sus identidades

-Está bien, está bien... -dijo sonriendo sutil al sacar su pluma de transformación- mmm ¿que será bueno?, ¿una linda profesora o una ex miss universo?

-Mmm una bella profesora… -Dijo Fighter sonriendo-

-De acuerdo... -sonrió sutil alzando la pluma- ¡Poder lunar, conviérteme en una bella profesora!

-No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de poder… -Dijo Diamante un tanto sorprendido-

-¿Y yo como me disfrazo?, ¿esa pluma puede funcionar conmigo?

-Ya ves, tengo mis secretos... -sonrió al verse en el espejo como siempre funcionaba, dejándola diferente pero con ese aire característico de ella- ¿quieres intentar?, no respondo si los efectos son lo que quieres...

-¿Por qué no?, si funcionan contigo también deber funcionar conmigo -tomo su pluma- ¡poder lunar conviérteme en un intelectual apuesto!

-Serena contuvo las ganas de reír al ver que la pluma lo había ignorado por completo dejándolo en la misma situación- Mmm creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, no funcionara contigo... pero aun así eres apuesto...

Hizo un puchero entregándole la pluma- ¿Entonces como poder salir?

-Que dramático eres... -dijo Diamante entrando con cuidado a la habitación sacando una chaqueta, una gorra y unos lentes oscuros- toma...

-Gracias querido amigo -tomo feliz la chaqueta y los accesorios que le brindaba- sabía que podía contar contigo

-Claro, si no capaz haces berrinche, ahora si acompaña a mi guapa colega a dar un paseo y no se tarden...

Sonrió- ¿Vamos mi apuesto esposo?, antes de que a tu hijo se le ocurra despertar...

-Si -abrió la puerta de la casa para salir junto con ella dejando solos a Setsuna y Diamante con los niños-

-Es extraño estar de vuelta ¿no te parece? -dijo al observar todo a su alrededor tal cual lo recordaba-

-Si bastante extraño -aspiro un poco de aire- pero también es agradable

-Muy agradable, me hace recordar esos días en que me hacías sufrir con tus tonterías... -dijo bromeando-

-¿Pero de que tonterías hablas bombón?, si yo solo quería hacerte sonreír

-¿Me estás diciendo tonta? -dijo fingiéndose ofendida- eres malo conmigo... pero bueno es refrescante volver...

-Yo nunca dije eso solo dije que quería hacerte reír... no me gustaba verte triste...

-Lo sé... -sujeto su mano acercándose a él- eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, sin darme cuenta una estrella se metió en mi corazón...

-Mi dulce bombón... fue poco a poco que tu ingenuidad, tu alegría y tu bondad me fueron enamorando de ti... y ahora no concibo un día sin tenerte a mi lado

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano- Te amo Seiya... te amo tanto... me da gusto saber que la Serena de este tiempo cedió ante el joven Seiya... tiene la felicidad al alcance de su mano...

-Si yo también sin duda el Seiya de este tiempo luchara contra todo... eso significa que dejaste al que era tu novio por mí -murmuró arrogante y feliz-

-Ah pero que pretensioso eres mi amor... no sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas, quizá ellos terminaron antes de que ella conociera a Seiya...

-Eso es posible pero me llamo la atención Plut dijo que lo vio hoy... y para esta época él debería estar de viaje ¿no?

-Es cierto... -dijo pensativa- sí, de hecho debió irse cuando Serena entrara la preparatoria... ¿que habrá pasado?

-Si yo también me lo pregunto

-Pero bueno de algo estamos seguros, tu mi amado Seiya lograste conquistarla y quien sabe a qué grado... mmm quizá solo seas un amor de verano... -dijo ocultando una sonrisa-

-Yo me encargare, bueno Seiya se encargara de que no sea así

-¿Podrá hacerlo?

-Claro estoy completamente seguro

-Eres tan arrogante mi amor, no sé cómo cabemos los tres en nuestra habitación... -Dijo mientras continuaba caminando-

-¿Los tres? -murmuró confundido-

-Sí, tú, tu arrogancia y yo... -sonrió divertida-

-Oye eso me ha ofendido -hizo un puchero cuando escucho una voz conocida a la cual busco topándose con una pareja muy particular- 

X-X

-Es una noche muy fresca…

-¿Te parece? -la tomo de la mano- a mí me parece agradable...

Sonrió ligeramente- Si fresca y muy agradable un agradable momento para relajarnos de tanta tensión

-Sí, lo sé... -suspiró deteniéndose abrazándola por la cintura- si para nosotros es difícil imagina para Serena...

-Debe serlo aún más... pero la apoyaremos ¿verdad? -posando sus manos sobre sus hombros- confiemos en ella

-Claro que sí, ahora más que nunca nos necesita... -sonrió acariciando su mejilla- gracias por confiar en ella...

-Yo siempre he confiado en ella... que peleemos a cada momento no significa que no confiemos la una en la otra -sonrió ante la suavidad de su caricia- confía tanto en mi... que fue ella quien me aconsejó que... -sus mejillas enrojecieron bajando su mirada-

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres... -se acercó a ella buscando sentir sus labios- le debo una entonces... -dijo por fin besándola-

Lo abrazo rodeando su cuello correspondió a sus labios, sintiendo su calor, esa sensación que tanto amaba.

X-X

-Creo que esa es mi respuesta -murmuró a su esposa tomando su mano-

-Me alegro por Darien y por Rei, se lo merecen... -dijo sonriendo después de lo que había visto-

-Si se lo merecen -suspiro mientras se alejaban de la pareja, dejándolos a solas- Mars sigue en la luna ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero ya falta poco para que vuelva, creo que lo más correcto es que yo deje el título de Neo Reina y volvamos a nuestro verdadero hogar ¿no te parece?

-La luna, pero mereces ese título te lo has ganado a pulso y todos te respetan, y Endimión ¿qué has sabido de él?, ¿crees que algún día a ellos los lleguemos a ver justo como acabamos de ver a los jóvenes?

-Es posible, la Princesa Kakyu me comento que está muy activo en las actividades diplomáticas, lo cual me da la esperanza de que así será en un futuro, creo que de ellos aún no llega su momento...

-Pasará mucho tiempo para podamos verlos de esa misma forma

-Mmm no creo, pero recuerda no es bueno forzar las cosas, y menos para ellos...

-Lo sé... dejaremos que a su tiempo se dé... tú los conoces mejor que yo bombón -sonrió ligeramente- confiare en tu buen juicio como siempre lo he hecho

-No se trata de conocerlos mejor, es solo que... -suspiró- para nosotros el tiempo llego quizá un poco tarde pero llego...

-Los conoces a ambos amor... tanto a él como a ella, a lo que me refiero es a que tan preparado pueden estar cuando ese momento llegue... o para cuando vuelva a ellos, porque temo que ese instante ambos lo han dejado ir, tan solo porque ninguno estaba preparado para él, así fue como sucedió con nosotros... cuando llego, no estábamos preparados y tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para que volviera... es como una estrella fugaz si no lo tomas en el instante quien sabe cuando vuelva a suceder

Bajo la mirada- Tienes razón, creo que deberán darse cuenta de cuando es el momento indicado, yo estuve a punto de perderla por segunda vez...

-Por eso temo que quizás su momento pase y ninguno vuelva a darse esa oportunidad... pero bueno eso ya será cuestión de ellos aunque tu mi amada reina puedes aconsejarlos, para que no dejen ir la oportunidad tal como tú lo hiciste al no dejarme ir -sonrió abrazándola por la cintura-

Sonrió ligeramente- Veré que puedo hacer para que no dejen ir esa oportunidad, que puede significar su vida completa... Seiya... ¿de verdad eres feliz?, me refiero a todo lo que eres... lo que somos juntos...

-Si lo soy inmensamente feliz amor ¿y tú?

Asintió- Estar aquí de pronto me hizo sentirme nostálgica, pensando en cuanto tiempo deje pasar a tu lado, si desde ese momento me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía... pensar en todo lo que vivimos me hace querer compensarte aún más...

-Me compensas día a día estando tu a mi lado mi amor... no necesito más que a ti y a mis hijos -se acercó rozando sus labios-

-Lo sé amor... -dijo disfrutando de ese pequeño beso- es solo que pienso que te hice sufrir demasiado, que la verdad no sé si valgo todo lo que hemos pasado... lo que Seiya está pasando... recuerdo aquellos días como si fuesen ayer y ... siento que... no lo merezco...

-¿Por qué piensas eso amor? -acaricio suavemente su mejilla- has luchado tanto... quizás de inicio no por mí, pero si por tus seres queridos por la tierra... mereces ser feliz

-Lo siento, creo que estar aquí y recordar todo me ha hecho sentirme demasiado sensible... quisiera ver a mis padres a mi hermano, pero, siento que si los veo no poder dejarlos, pensar en lo feliz que era siendo solo una chica normal...

-Bombón -la abrazo hacía el- quiero hacer algo para no verte triste

-Discúlpame Seiya, sé que debimos estar felices por venir, y de verdad que lo estoy es solo que creo que no me había detenido a pensar en mi familia... en mis amigos...

La abrazo hacía él con fuerza- Bombón... lo sé... en la guerra no siempre se ganara quizás... siempre habrá algo que deseas intercambiar

-No hubiera querido nunca perder a mi familia, espero que a la joven Serena no le toque sufrir eso...

-Esperemos que no, quizás todo sea diferente ahora que tiene a Seiya... ahora que nada la ata a un futuro o un pasado... por qué te aseguro que aún no recuerdan el pasado

-¿Te refieres a que descubra que Seiya es su protector? -pregunto abrazándolo- ¿debería descubrirlo?

-Lo recordaran tarde o temprano bombón... es una posibilidad así como yo lo recordé antes...

-Solo espero que para entonces su amor sea más profundo e intenso como para darse cuenta que están juntos por decisión propia...

-Así será bombón... sea como sea que lo recuerden al final verán cuanto pueden amarse -acaricio suavemente su mejilla- ya que en el pasado jamás hubo un amor que los uniera

-Eso es cierto... -sonrió sutil separándose un poco- jamás pensé que podría llegar a amarte tanto, ser contigo lo que nunca fui, debes considerarte afortunado...

-Y luego dices que yo soy el egocéntrico -sonrió abrazándola hacía él-

-Es que lo eres... y lo eres en todo momento... -se acercó a su oído- y lo que soy contigo es solo contigo...

-Pero eso fue lo que te enamoro de mi... y quizá también un poco nuestros besos y otras cosas más... -La aprisiono aún más contra su cuerpo- hay muchos factores que amo de mi amada esposa, entre ellos lo seductora que puede ser

-Ves, y eso solo es contigo... yo era una niña dulce e inocente hasta que te conocí... -sonrió divertida-

-¿Ah sí? -la acorralo contra un árbol besando profundamente sus labios- así que dulce e inocente

-Si... recuerdo la primera vez que te vi desnudo, Chibi Chibi era muy traviesa... -rodeo su cuello sonriendo divertida-

-Si bastante traviesa...

-Pero en ese instante cerré los ojos, no era propio de una chica como yo...

-Si recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento y luego Chibi quería quitarme la toalla

Sonrió divertida- Que debo decir para tu mala suerte elegiste la toalla más pequeña, por suerte no te la quito no me hubiera gustado que las chicas te vieran...

-Jamás me ha visto nadie que no seas tú mi amada esposa

-Te amo Seiya, te amo con toda mi alma y estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, de ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, la mujer que conquisto tu corazón... -acaricio suavemente su mejilla- no importa cuánto nos llevó llegar a este momento ha valido la pena...

-Sí que lo ha valido todo mi amor, soy tan dichoso y tan feliz no podría desear nada más que no fuera vivir cada día de mi vida a tu lado junto a nuestros hijos

Suspiró sutil- Espero que Serena se dé cuenta que Seiya puede ser el mejor novio, el mejor esposo y el mejor amante que pudo conocer... y que será inmensamente feliz a su lado, que lo ame con cada poro de su cuerpo así como yo te amo a ti...

-Lo mismo que Seiya espero que se dé cuenta de la mujer que tiene frente a él además de ser la más importante para el universo, lo es aún más para mi así como tú lo eres mi amor

-Te amo Seiya... -murmuró sujetándolo hacía ella buscando sentir sus labios- te amo mi estrella...

Correspondió a sus labios con intensidad a punto de entrar junto con ella al claro de luna, cuando unos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos y una pequeña conversación.

X-X

-¿Que voy a hacer Luna?, quiero ayudarlo a encontrar a su Princesa, pero también debo proteger a todos...

Luna salto a su regazo- Los ayudaremos... pero también es importante que entiendas a las chicas, ellas no te quieren herir al contrario buscan protegerte igual que a este planeta... así como para ellos su Princesa es muy importante lo mismo eres tú para ellas

-Lo sé, pero a veces siento que me sobreprotegen demasiado... como si yo sola no me pudiera cuidar

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla- Estoy segura que no lo hacen con esa intención Serena

-Talvez, pero a veces me siento como si no fuera capaz de hacer las cosas... -suspiró profundamente- sin mencionar que no tienen confianza en la elección que hice con Seiya...

-Es porque aún no lo conocen Serena y quizás temen que pueda dañarte... dales tiempo para que lo acepten

-Pero es que tampoco se dan la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo han lastimado por protegerme y eso no basta para que tengan confianza en él... ¿Luna de verdad podre ser feliz algún día?

-Claro que si Serena lo serás ya verás que así será, confiaran en él tanto como tú lo haces, solo no debes rendirte yo estaré siempre a tu lado

-Gracias Luna... -la abrazo hacía ella con cariño-

Se acurruco junto a ella consolándola-

X-X

-Pobre Serena... -murmuró tras el escondite donde se habían metido- y pensar que aún le falta mucho por vivir...

-Bastante... -murmuró observándola- pero sabemos que jamás estará sola

-Sí, Luna siempre ha sido un gran apoyo...

-Lo sé... me alegra que aun este a tu lado... lástima que no la dejaste venir, confió en Setsuna pero nadie mejor que Luna para cuidar de nuestros hijos

-Pero también nadie mejor que ella para quedarse a supervisar todo en mi ausencia...

-Si tienes razón es una parte muy importante para todos

-Pobre Artemis tiene que cuidar de Diana... -sonrió divertida-

-Si -murmuró divertido- te parece si volvemos a casa... no quisiera irrumpir los pensamientos de esa joven

-Si vamos... -dijo tomando su mano- ¿crees que ya ame a Seiya?

-Si... se nota en su mirada -camino con ella acariciando con suavidad su mano-

-Me gustaría ver a Seiya... saber qué opina de Serena y ver si ya se puso más guapo...

-Podríamos ir...

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto caminando por aquellas calles que la habían visto crecer-

-Si... aunque no sé si podremos verlo...

-De acuerdo vamos, ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

-Si... eso espero -murmuró mientras caminaba-

-Creo que nunca pudimos caminar tranquilamente en el pasado ¿verdad?

-No, en el pasado fue muy difícil... y creo esta no es la excepción

-Pero bueno al menos si podemos pasear un poco más tranquilos ¿no crees?

-Si... mucho más tranquilo

-Oye y crees que Yaten cedió ante Mina... o con Taiki y Amy... aunque Diamante nunca nos dijo como iban las cosas con ella

-Es verdad jamás nos dijo nos evadió el tema... ¿será que aún no le hace caso?

-Es una buena pregunta, aunque te seré sincera a mí me gustaría que Amy estuviera con él...

-Si... él la quiere mucho... y Amy también, al menos eso creo... ni siquiera se en que momento Taiki y Amy pudieron enamorarse... son demasiado iguales

-Demasiado iguales pero quizá eso es lo que los hace especiales... digo tu y yo no somos tan distintos... y somos una hermosa pareja

-Si... pero también tenemos diferencias que nos complementan... en cambio Taiki y Amy parecen cortados por la misma tijera... -suspiro- la que sí me parece triste es Lita... ¿no crees amor?

-Si, por un momento pensé que a ella le gustaba Taiki...

-¿En verdad?, yo siempre me he preguntado como habrá sido en realidad el chico que rompió su corazón... por qué no he visto que se enamore de nadie

-Eso es cierto, yo siempre tuve curiosidad de saber quién le había roto el corazón como para que no quisiera volver a enamorarse

-También pensé que podría hacer bonita pareja con Andrew

-Cierto con Andrew, es una lástima que Lita nunca dio muestras de estar interesada de verdad en alguien

-O más bien que alguien no le mostrara que tan femenina puede ser, y lo mucho que vale

-También puede ser, aunque detrás de esa feminidad se hubiera encontrado con alguien algo... fuerte...

-Si... en realidad no ha existido alguien que en verdad la valore con todo y su fuerza... -suspiro-

-Tiene que ser alguien que le guste la mala vida... -sonrió sutil-

Sonrió ligeramente- Si tienes razón alguien que no le importe nada que no sea ella así como tú siempre me has importado

-Y que de pronto le guste recibir una que otra paliza... -sonrió divertida- pero que en compensación recibirá una buena dotación de comida

Sonrió- Si eso es una buena compensación...

-Claro que lo es... -sonrió feliz- espero que ahora que las cosas han cambiado Lita también tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de alguien que la ame...

-Si esperemos...

-¿Y dónde crees que encontraremos a Seiya?

-Es posible que en el departamento...

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para verlo?, debe estar en la temporada en que te dio por traer una venda en la cabeza... -

-¿Como que en la que le dio por traer una venda? -volvió su mirada hacía ella-

-Si cuando te hirieron por mi causa... -dijo apenada-

-Pero no me dio por traer la cabeza vendada -hizo un puchero-

-Sí, ya sé que fue por mi culpa... -dijo observando el camino-

-No fue tu culpa bombón... lo volvería hacer una y otra vez

-Mmm ahora que lo pienso, es posible que a raíz de eso hayas quedado más egocéntrico...

-¿Por qué lo piensas así?

-No por nada... ¿y cómo viste a Diamante?, está muy cambiado ¿no te parece?

-Si bastante cambiado... le ha hecho bien llevar una vida normal, me ha sorprendido eso que diga que ha sido intermediario... ¿se habrán complicado más las cosas?, por qué en su momento no ocupamos intermediarios por así decirlo

-Supongo que fue porque en ese entonces solo éramos amigos, y aunque me dolía no verte y no saber de ti, era soportable, en cambio ahora ellos ya se aman...

-Sí y es posible que sea más insoportable esta separación... aunque debo confesar que aunque éramos solo amigos para mi era insoportable no poderte ver

-¿Mucho?, yo también quería verte, pero digamos que en ese instante no era en el plano amoroso, creo que fui un poco egoísta, porque vi solo mi lado...

-No importaba de qué forma... solo deseaba estar a tu lado... sentía que me estaba volviendo loco... muchas veces te marcaba a casa y tu teléfono estaba siempre ocupado

-¿De verdad? -volteo a verlo sorprendida- eso no lo sabía, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Se sonrojo- Lo he vuelto a recordar...

-¿Y que más hacías?

-¿Además de pensar en ti a cada momento?

-Si... -sonrió sonrojada-

-Solo pensar en ti... y en lo afortunado que era Darien por que el tenia lo que yo no... -camino con ella hacía el departamento- tan solo deseando escuchar tu voz al otro lado de auricular, ver tu sonrisa... cuando en ese tiempo me tocó verte derramar muchas lágrimas que me partían el corazón

Se detuvo abrazándolo- ¿Tanto me amabas ya?

-Si... como jamás imagine

-Que tonta, nunca me di cuenta... -dijo peinando su cabello- no vi lo tú me ofrecías en ese instante...

-Lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo -sonrió a su bella esposa-

-Sí, eso es lo importante... -se acercó a sus labios rozándolos suavemente- que estamos juntos ahora... y que parecemos recién casados...

-Si cada día y cada instante a tu lado es maravilloso -cerró sus ojos disfrutando el roce de sus labios-

-¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo? -pregunto jugando con sus labios-

-Claro que si me encantaría mi bombón... todos los hijos que podamos tener que sean fruto de nuestro amor

-Mmm creo que entonces podremos trabajar en ello... -rodeo su cuello abrazándolo hacía ella- yo encantada...

-Entonces trabajaremos en ello a nuestro regreso bombón -murmuró uniendo sus labios a los de ella-

-Te amo mi estrella... -murmuró por fin sintiendo esos labios que tanto amaba-

-Te amo mi luna -profundizo aún más ese cálido beso-

Suspiró entre sus labios uniéndose mas a él, si bien era extraño estar de esa forma con Seiya era algo que deseaba, un momento para ellos como pareja, solos, sin tener que estar al pendiente de que alguien los viera.

Disfruto de ese instante lleno de libertad en que la brisa jugaba con el cabello de ambos.

Poco a poco fue separándose de sus labios sonriendo- Sabes que ha sido de los mejores besos que me has dado…

-¿En verdad?

-Si... -acaricio su mejilla limpiando suavemente sus labios- uno de los mejores, los demás tendrás que averiguar cuáles han sido...

-Mmm cada uno de los que te dado a cada momento

-Puede ser... -sonrió volviendo a tomar su mano- pero hay uno, el más especial de todos... no creo que lo recuerdes...

-¿Tú crees que no recuerdo?

-A ver si lo recuerdas, dime ¿cuál fue?

-El primer beso en el claro de luna cuando nos entregamos

Negó con una sonrisa- Frio, muy frio, aunque si debo decir que ese beso fue de los que más me han gustado... porque me llevo a conocerte por primera vez en todos los aspectos, pero no, no fue ese...

-Pero fue ese nuestro primer beso ¿o el beso que te di en la mejilla hace mucho tiempo?

Sonrió viéndolo de reojo- Si, ese fue el más especial de todos...

-Que ese me habría gustado más dártelo en los labios

-Mmm oscuros deseos de mi amado esposo... -dijo sonriendo-

-Solo los deseos que tú provocas en mí

Sonrió sorprendida- Así que mi esposo tenía oscuros pensamientos conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo... quien te viera mi amor y yo pensé que era un amor inocente...

-Siempre fue inocente amor... un beso en los labios es inocente amor

-Sí, tienes razón... -sonrió sutil- era un pequeño beso, ¿me lo quieres dar ahora?

-Claro que si -sonrió dulcemente- bombón... me gustas mucho -murmuró acercándose a sus labios rozándolos con suavidad y ternura

Cerro los ojos dejándose dar aquel sutil y cálido beso, que ahora sabía ella también hubiera anhelado.

Sonrió entre sus labios con ternura- Seguro que así habría sido si te lo hubiera dado en ese momento...

-Después de mucho un beso inocente... -sonrió sutil- por eso me enamore de ti...

-Y yo de ti... mi dulce bombón -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- te amo

-No más que yo... -sonrió volviendo a caminar- sabes estar aquí me hizo recordar muchas, muchas cosas... quizá podamos escaparnos para ir a jugar videojuegos

-Claro podemos ir mañana porque ahora debe estar cerrado -tomo su mano para caminar a su lado disfrutando de la fresca brisa-

-Y llevar a los niños al parque para que disfruten un poco del aire fresco...

-Les encantara sobre todo a la pequeña dama un día en familia

-Y qué decir de nuestro pequeño príncipe... -sonrió al recordar a su pequeño- por cierto ya te diste cuenta que se parece cada vez más a ti...

-Si es hermoso... aunque tiene tu cabello

-Sí, pero el color de ojos es tuyo y me encanta... además que creo que trae alguno que otro toque Kou, como por ejemplo es muy coqueto, nada más le dicen "hola bebé" y sonríe...

-Pero también es tan risueño y comelón como tu

-Bueno tiene algo de los dos... solo espero que sea tan fuerte como su padre pero con la nobleza que se necesita para gobernar...

-Ya veras que si lo tendrá aunque no olvides que la futura heredera será la pequeña dama siendo la mayor

-¿Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar? -dijo fingiéndose ofendida- el cristal de plata solo lo puede usar una heredera de la luna, solo que el pequeño Seiya deberá ayudarla cuando sea el momento...

-Eso si ayudara en todo lo que este a su alcance a su hermana -se detuvo al llegar al departamento- ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo veremos a mi yo joven?

-Mmm creo que podría hacerme pasar por una maestra de universidad y que nos interesó para alguna beca o algo así...

-Mmm si pero no precisamente Seiya... ve con la intención que te interesa Taiki seria ilógico que fuera Seiya siendo que él tiene mejores notas

-Puede ser una beca deportiva... -sonrió sutil- o musical que no la verdad no creo que me vayan a creer...

-No si lo que quieres es que nos acerquemos debe ser de forma indirecta

-Ya se, ya se, solo bromeaba, estar cerca de tu versión joven no te pone nada bien, no te preocupes ya no lo voy a besar...

-Eso espero porque si no soy capaz de buscar tu versión joven y besarla -bromeo-

-Inténtalo y seguro te daría una bofetada... -dijo fingiendo seriedad- ¿y que debo decir sobre la beca para Taiki?

-¿Que dirías para Amy?

-Pero si fuera para Amy ¿por qué tendría que buscar a Taiki?

-No me refiero a eso amor -sonrió divertido al ver lo despistada que aún seguía siendo- ¿qué le dirías a Amy si fueras una promotora de becas?

-Ah, eso... mmm bueno siendo que los dos deben tener el primer lugar es normal que tanto a él como a ella se les ofrezca una beca así que, ¿qué tal ofrecerle una beca para medicina?

-Eso sería para Amy... pero Taiki aunque es muy inteligente dudo que se incliné hacía la medicina

-Bueno tú debes saber mejor que yo que es lo que le gustaría a Taiki...-dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Mmm quizás una beca de arquitectura si eso podría ser

-Bueno entonces eso creo que podría ser una buena idea... -dijo sonriendo sutil, cuando escucho que la puerta del edificio se abría saliendo Taiki que no se veía de buen humor y por la ventana se asomaba Yaten- 

-No olvides las vendas y antibióticos... -dijo Yaten preocupado-

-No lo olvidare -murmuró Taiki alejándose a toda prisa-

-Lo tengo, si Taiki no va a estar quizá sea más fácil... vamos... -tomo su mano deteniéndose al instante- deja me cambio primero...

-¿Cambiarte? -murmuró un tanto consternado- está bien

Sonrió al ver su cara, saco la pluma de transformación y la levanto- ¡Poder Lunar, conviérteme en una hermosa enfermera!

-¿Enfermera? -fijo su mirada en ella sorprendido al verla con su uniforme blanco ajustado a su figura- enfermera…

Sonrió sonrojada- Cuando volvamos a casa te tomare la temperatura mi amor...

-Si porque me siento muy pero muy enfermo -dijo un tanto divertido-

-Pobrecito de mi amor, tendrá que esperar hasta que estemos en casa, anda vamos aprovechemos que solo esta Yaten... -lo tomo de la mano- tu eres el doctor Maeda y yo tu adorable y hermosa enfermera...

-¿Pero parezco medico?

-No, pero con lo preocupado que estará Yaten no creo que lo note... -sonrió caminando aprisa hacía el edificio- anda tenemos poco tiempo antes de que vuelva Taiki...

-Está bien vamos amor -murmuró siguiéndola hacía el edificio conduciéndola hacía el departamento donde estaban los jóvenes Kou-

-Te toca decir porque estamos aquí... -al llegar a la puerta del departamento de inmediato toco-

Se acomodó la chaqueta era blanca por fortuna y se quitó la gorra esperando no ser reconocido por su hermano.

Al abrir la puerta se detuvo un tanto sorprendido de la pareja que estaba ahí- ¿Que se les ofrece?

-Buenas noches... joven -extendió su mano- soy médico, su representante nos ha enviado para revisar al joven Seiya ¿podemos pasar?

-¿Nuestro representante lo envió? -estrecho su mano un tanto confundido- ¿por qué hasta ahora?

-Si el señor Kota... me llamo preocupado ya que hasta ahora Seiya no se ha reportado... según me dijo ustedes le aseguraron que estaba bien, pero quiere cerciorarse de que así sea

Respiró profundamente- De acuerdo... pasen... -dijo haciendo a un lado- 

-Permiso... -dijo Serena al entrar-

-Gracias -se detuvo en la estancia sabía cuál era su habitación pero debía esperar- ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Por aquí... -dijo cerrado la puerta para comenzar a caminar hacía el pasillo donde había cuatro puertas, deteniéndose en una- está dormido pero está bien, espero que no demoren en revisarlo...

-No tardaremos muchas gracias -entro en la que había sido su habitación ocultando una ligera sonrisa al recordarlo-

-Adelante... -dijo observándolos, ya que le parecían muy familiares- 

-Gracias en cuanto terminemos le avisaremos... -dijo Serena cerrando la puerta rápidamente-

Se acercó al joven que dormía, parecía delirar y sudaba- Debe tener mucha fiebre...

-No sé porque son tan obstinados y no lo llevan a un médico de verdad...

-Son obstinados y todo lo que quieras que sean pero se preocupan por él... ¿viste la cara que tenia Yaten?

-Sí, pero aun así, están viendo como esta y prefieren hacer las cosas ellos solos... -se acercó al joven Seiya tocando su frente- tiene mucha fiebre... ya veremos la manera de controlarlo...

-De momento pídele unos paños de agua eso ayudara

-Si eso voy a hacer... -dijo abriendo la puerta para salir, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la salud del joven Seiya-

Se acero a él observándolo detenidamente- No recordaba que tan mal había estado...

-Princesa... -se movió inquieto mientras comenzaba hablar inconsciente-

_Observo a aquel hombre que extendía su mano en señal de saludo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas pero le pareció una grosería de su parte no corresponder al gesto de ese desconocido- Buen día, ¿qué está haciendo aquí señor?_

_-__Buen día Princesa... es un placer conocerla y ofrecer mis más cordiales saludos_

_Había escuchado a Maker decir que cada pueblo tiene costumbres distintas y quizá estrechar la mano como saludo era parte de las costumbres de aquel visitante- Bienvenido sea..._

_-Muchas gracias princesa -aprisiono su mano jalándola hacía él-_

_-¿Qué? -aquel movimiento había sido rápido- ¿qué hace?, suélteme..._

_Fighter de inmediato desenvaino la espada acercándose al sujeto amenazándolo hacía el cuello- Suéltela -murmuró con frialdad-_

_-No… esta princesita vale mucho... -dijo sujetándola mas hacía él-  
_

_-Fighter… -murmuró asustada-_

_-Pero ¿por qué nunca me haces caso? -dijo molesto-_

_Lo miro sorprendida, ¿había elegido ese momento para reprenderla?- No tengo porque hacerte caso..._

_-__Si hicieras caso, por una vez en tu vida no te meterías en tantos problemas -mientras reprendía a la Princesa no había apartado la mirada de aquel sujeto esperando que su plan funcionara-_

_-Si es una lástima que la Princesa no haga caso a las advertencias... -la sujeto con más fuerza-  
_

_-¿Ahora es mi culpa? -dijo no creyendo lo que escuchaba- todo es por tu culpa..._

_-¿Y por qué mi culpa? -frunció el ceño aun molesto, no podía acercarse lo suficiente por temor a que la lastimaran-_

_-Porque me dejaste con guardias, no con tu protección...  
_

_-Entonces debo agradecerte Fighter que me facilitaras las cosas para poder atrapar a la Princesa... -Dijo aquel hombre que dio algunos pasos rodeando al protector-_

_-Con o sin mi protección eres demasiado imprudente -se mantuvo a la defensiva, sin apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto-_

_Hizo una mueca molesta- Cállese, y tu Fighter deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo o quizá quieras llamar a Maker o Healer para que lo hagan en tu lugar..._

_-¿Y ahora dices que no hago bien mi trabajo? -aprovecho ese instante que el sujeto aflojo su agarre distrayéndose con la discusión que ambos sostenían para acertarle una fuerte patada y jalar a la Princesa hacía él-_

_Aquel golpe había tomado por sorpresa al sujeto que cayó de rodillas- Maldito...  
_

_Ella por su parte solo atino a refugiarse en los brazos de Fighter._

_La abrazo hacía él con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía su espada a la defensiva- ¿Y sigo haciendo mal mi trabajo? -murmuró para ella ignorando por completo aquel sujeto-_

_-Si... -dijo recordando lo molesta que aún estaba con él, se separó sacándole la lengua- pésimo trabajo..._

_-Ya veremos qué tan pésimo es mi trabajo -lentamente la puso atrás de él para enseguida colocar la espada sobre el cuello del sujeto- estas arrestado_

_-¿Crees que me vas a vencer? -dijo poniéndose de pie recuperando la daga con que amenazaba a la Princesa-_

_-¿Y por qué no? -dijo con arrogancia-_

_-Porque te voy a vencer yo y me llevare a la Princesa... -dijo lazándose sobre él con daga en mano-_

_-¿Quieres llevarte a esta Princesa caprichosa y orgullosa? -sonrió esquivando su ataque al tiempo que le daba un fuerte rodillazo-_

_Serenity solo escucho como aquel hombre se quejaba- ¿Caprichosa y orgullosa?, estás hablando de tu Princesa..._

_-Claro... es una Princesa voluntariosa, caprichosa y muy orgullosa... a la cual defenderé con mi vida si es preciso... por lo cual no puedo dejar que te la lleves así porque si_

_-¿Así que eso soy? -pregunto Serenity dándole un golpe en el hombro- me puedo defender sola...  
_

_Aquel hombre se volvió a poner de pie empuñando con más fuerza la daga- Entonces te quitare tu vida..._

_-Demonios -murmuró al haberse distraído un segundo el hombre hirió su brazo- ¿por qué nunca entiendes nada? -frunció el ceño volviéndose al sujeto- inténtalo si puedes_

_Tomo su palabra volviendo a acercarse a él tratando de herirlo y a la vez tratar de golpearlo con el puño._

_-Tu no entiendes nada... nadie te pidió que me protegieras, eres arrogante, presuntuoso, terco y me caes mal..._

_Con dificultad se defendía de aquel tipo-Nadie me lo pidió pero se me da la gana hacerlo_

_-Pues no quiero que lo hagas... -dijo molesta observando como aquel hombre llevaba las de perder, muchas veces había visto a Fighter pelear en los entrenamientos y sabía que nunca había perdido, esa no sería la primera vez- _

_-¿Ahora vas a ordenarme que no lo haga?, ¿entonces qué quieres que haga? -molesto le dio un golpe certero a su oponente con la espada-_

_-Haz lo que quieras... -dijo cruzándose de brazos, ni siquiera tenía caso preocuparse por él su oponente ya no podía más-_

_-Si como tú siempre lo haces -dio un golpe más dejando a su rival inconsciente para enseguida llamar un par de guardias para que lo encerraran-_

_-¿Y eso te molesta?, pude haberme defendido yo sola... ¿acaso no me están enseñando eso?_

_-Bien quizás la próxima vez deje que te rapten_

_-No creo que eso te importe... ya ni siquiera me diriges la palabra y hoy lo haces solo para regañarme..._

_-La que no me dirige la palabra salvo para ordenarme eres tú, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia en este mismo instante acepto el puesto de comandante de la guardia imperial y cedo mi lugar a Healer_

_Volteo a verlo- ¿Te ofrecieron ser comandante?_

_-Si -murmuró llevando su mano hacía el brazo que le habían herido-_

_Se quedó callada, lo observo un momento- ¿Por qué no aceptaste? -se acercó a él quitándose la cinta que adornaba su vestido-_

_-¿Cómo sabes que no acepte? -murmuró sorprendido-_

_Sonrió sutil mientras tomaba su brazo- Tu lo acabas de decir, además en ese caso hubiera sido Healer quien me buscara, no tu..._

_Guardo silencio observándola_

_-¿Por qué no aceptaste? -preguntó mientras enredaba con cuidado aquella cinta en su brazo-_

_-Tu cinta va ensuciarse..._

_-No es más que una cinta... -dijo haciendo un pequeño nudo- ahora responde, ¿por qué no aceptaste?__si yo soy una Princesa caprichosa..._

_-Precisamente porque eres caprichosa... nadie podría defenderte mejor que yo_

_Sonrió sutil dándole un suave golpe justo donde había vendado- ¿Estas consiente que no hare tu deber fácil?_

_-Auchs eso duele_

_-Ves, te voy a seguir molestando y haciéndote enojar a cada momento... ¿lo soportaras?_

_-Lo he soportado hasta ahora ¿no? -sonrió de lado desviando su mirada de ella-_

_-Casi, ¿por qué no me hablabas?_

_-¿Casi?, ¿llamas casi a quedarme sin cenar por varias noches y encima soportar tu indiferencia?_

_Bajo la mirada- Lo siento... solo te he causado problemas..._

_-¿Dime entonces que quieres que haga? -se hinco sobre su rodilla- dime Princesa... ¿en verdad me quieres lejos de ti?_

_Volteo a verlo- No… te quiero mucho Fighter y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa, si sientes que estarás mejor siendo comandante, acepta, yo estaré bien..._

_Mantuvo la mirada abajo, sin atreverse a verla directamente a los ojos- Yo haré lo que la Princesa desee que haga..._

_-No quiero darte una orden Fighter, pero no te veo como un simple protector, te veo como mi amigo y quiero que tu decidas que es lo que debes hacer, sea cual sea tu decisión la respetare y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarte..._

_-Si quisiera quedarme a su lado... ¿me aceptara?_

_-Por supuesto... -sonrió sutil- y procurare no darte tantos dolores de cabeza..._

_-Me quedo a su lado... porque ese es mi deseo, por eso fue que rechace la oferta... no estaría tranquilo sin saber si está bien o no -subió su mirada hacía ella-_

_-Gracias Fighter... -dijo tomando su mano- seré una mejor Princesa, pero no me regañes si cometo algún error..._

_-Es mi deber hacerlo Princesa -sonrió ligeramente- quiero que sea una gran Princesa que sea querida y respetada por todos_

_-Comenzando por ti... -dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla- gracias por rescatarme hoy, será mejor que vayas a que curen esa herida..._

_Aquel beso lo puso un tanto nervioso, se puso de pie ocultando su sonrojo- Si... iré en este instante_

_-Nos vemos a la hora de la cena... -sonrió más tranquila y feliz- y te ordeno que descanses hasta entonces, no te preocupes por mi estaré en mi habitación y no saldré sin tu supervisión..._

_-No olvide ir a sus lecciones con Maker... -sonrió sintiendo su corazón latir perdiéndose en su hermosa sonrisa que podía iluminar el lugar más oscuro-_

_-Lo hare no te preocupes... -sonrió dándose la vuelta para alejarse siendo inmediatamente interceptada por parte de las mucamas que estaban a su servicio-_

_Asintió al verla alejarse- Princesa... -sonrió- si supiera los verdaderos motivos por los cuales acepte quedarme a su lado..._

_-Hubiera sido más fácil decirle que no soportarías un día lejos de ella... -dijo Healer saliendo de aquella esquina junto con su compañero-_

_-__Healer, Maker -se sonrojo al ver a sus hermanos acercarse-_

_-Sabes que ella jamás podrá corresponder a tus sentimientos ¿verdad? -pregunto Maker acercándose a él-_

_-Lo sé... pero aun así... quiero estar a su lado... aunque sea siendo solo su protector_

_-Eso solo te hará daño Fighter... ella está por muy encima de nosotros...__-dijo Maker observándolo-_

_-Me enamore de ella y no pude evitarlo Maker..._

_-Lo sé, pero... tu destino no está con ella...  
_

_-¿Y por qué te enamorarías de una chica tan problemática? -pregunto Healer-_

_-Quizás porque no es como cualquier chica -sonrió a su hermano- sé que mi destino no es a su lado... aun así yo deseo estarlo... y protegerla en todo momento... vivir cada día observándola viéndola sonreír siempre y quiero ver en lo grandiosa que será en un futuro cuando sea gobernante... no espero que ella corresponda mis sentimientos sería mucho pedir... tan solo quiero que me deje estar a su lado_

_Maker se acercó a él palmeando su espalda- Ay hermano creo que vas a sufrir y mucho...  
_

_-Haz pensando que pasara cuando ella se case, lo hará con algún príncipe o algo por el estilo... -dijo Healer-_

_-Lo sé... algún día se casara y mis servicios ya no serán requeridos pero hasta que ese día llegue... yo... estaré siempre a su lado..._

_-__Si ya lo has decidido no hay nada más que podamos hacer más que apoyarte... -Maker le sonrió en señal de comprensión- anda vamos a que te curen..._

_-Gracias... hermanos -sonrió alejándose con ellos- en compensación Maker veré si te puedo conseguir una cita con júpiter -sonrió divertido- y a ti con venus_

_-Ah ya vas a empezar con eso... -dijo con fastidio Healer- vamos creo que se te movieron las neuronas..._

_-Hablo en serio vamos ¿no les gustaría al menos estar cerca de ellas? -sonrió un tanto divertido- admítanlo no tienen por qué fingir conmigo_

_-Si definitivamente se le movieron las neuronas... anda vamos ya... -dijo Maker jalándolo-_

_-Que orgullosos son -sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por ellos-_

En ese instante despertó un tanto extrañado llevándose la mano a su cabeza- ¿Que fue eso?

-Tranquilo... -dijo Serena mientras colocaba el paño húmedo sobre su frente- fue un sueño...

-¿Un sueño? -se volvió a recostar observando el rostro de aquella mujer- debo estar alucinando

-Sí, un sueño, tranquilo... -acaricio suavemente su mejilla- ¿quieres contarme que fue?

Cerro sus ojos un tanto sudoroso- Un combate... donde discutía con alguien

-¿Quién era ese alguien? -limpio suavemente su frente con el paño-

-Una Princesa... y estaban Yaten y Taiki... me burlaba de ellos -sonrió ligeramente- tal parece que nunca admitirán sus sentimientos

Fighter se acercó a su esposa, sin decir nada.

-Entiendo... -sonrió sutil colocando de nueva cuenta el paño empapado sobre su frente- ¿y quién era esa Princesa?

-Era... bombón... -murmuró abriendo sus ojos- ¿bombón?, si debe ser ella

Subió la mirada a su esposo, él estaba recordando todo- Bombón... ¿y qué es lo que hacías con ella?

-Decirle mi deseo de protegerla... aun cuando era caprichosa y siempre me castigaban por su causa -llevo la mano a su cabeza- aun cuando me habían ofrecido que Yaten tomara mi lugar para hacerme cargo del ejército imperial

-Recuerdo ese sueño... pero no lo comprendí... fue demasiado confuso -murmuró a su esposa-

Volvió la mirada hacía Seiya- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundido... -murmuró para sí mismo volviendo a cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño-

-Descansa... pronto todo se aclarara... -se acercó hasta besar su mejilla- tienes que ser fuerte y luchar... -murmuró a su oído poniéndose de pie- vamos... -tomo la mano de su esposo-

Asintió siguiéndola- Si vamos se repondrá ya lo veras...

-Sí, estoy segura que así sera... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa triste, nunca le había gustado ver a Seiya de esa forma- vámonos...

Al salir de la habitación fijo la mirada en los chicos- Se pondrá bien no tienen nada de qué preocuparse es un chico muy fuerte, solo necesita descansar y comer bien y necesitara que lo apoyen en todo lo que sea necesario será vital para él

Tanto Yaten como Taiki se miraron confundidos- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? -pregunto Taiki- ¿apoyarlo en qué?

-Solo apoyen sus decisiones... contar con ustedes le dará fuerza para continuar -puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-

Aquello los extraño aún más- De acuerdo y gracias... 

-Permiso... -dijo Serena alejándose hacía la sala-

-Bien por ahora me voy, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme a este número -anotando en una hoja el número del teléfono de la casa de Diamante- hasta pronto muchachos no se rindan

-Vamos... -dijo Serena sabiendo que era peligroso que llegaran a reconocerlos- cuídense chicos, hasta luego…

X-X

NOTAS DE AUTORAS:

Hola a todas nuestras lindas lectoras, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, lamentamos decirles que aún no es tiempo de lemon, aunque no hay que negar que esos momentos en que pueden estar juntos son lindos, ¿Qué les pareció la llegada de esos visitantes?

En otro orden de ideas, esperamos actualizar otro capitulo antes de navidad, como regalo navideño de parte nuestra, muchas gracias por cada review con sus opiniones, gracias

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	19. Visitantes 2a Parte

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 19**

**VISITANTES 2ª. PARTE**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

X-X

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse respiró aliviada- Pensé que nos descubrirían, lo que me extraña es que Seiya no les haya contado nada aun de sus sueños...

-No es de extrañar... -la abrazo por los hombros caminando hacía la salida-

-Bueno supongo que creerían que está loco... -sonrió sutil- ¿entonces tú también tenías esos sueños?

-Si... pero eran muy confusos... quizás el hecho que ahora son novios le dé un poco más de claridad... o quien sabe

-Es posible, ¿tenías sueños recurrentes?

-Algunos... otros eran esporádicos... tarde mucho en saber lo que en verdad significaban

-Si lo recuerdas ¿por qué discutimos en esa ocasión?

-Claro ahora lo recuerdo con mayor claridad... mi amada Princesa solía ser demasiado caprichosa e imprudente

-Mmm no recuerdo nada de eso... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa- solo recuerdo que te gustaba discutir conmigo...

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? -enarco una ceja observándola- no discutía contigo solo porque si sabes

-Bueno recuerdo fragmentos, pero no todo, aun así creo que disfrutabas discutir conmigo, además no creo que haya hecho nada grave...

-¿Nada grave? que me dejaran sin cenar porque a la hermosa Princesa se le ocurrió meterse a nadar y estropear su hermoso vestido cinco minutos antes de una asamblea importante

Se mordió el labio ocultando las ganas de reír- Pero te lleve de cenar y terminamos peor de enojados...

-¿No que no lo recordabas? -sonrió un tanto divertido-

-Bueno esa si la recuerdo, pero eso que recordó Seiya esta noche no… no recuerdo porque discutiste conmigo, ves te gustaba pelear conmigo, regañarme...

-Bueno porque después de ese día la Princesa no me dirigía la palabra, salvo para ordenarme

-Tú tampoco hacías mucho intento de querer hablarme...

Sonrió aún más- Y según no lo recordabas

-Y no lo recuerdo... solo que supongo que por eso discutimos ¿no?

-¿Supones o lo recuerdas? -se acercó a ella- confiesa

-Supongo... y quizá recuerdo un poco... pero no tanto como tú... -sonrió sutil- solo sé que te gustaba pelear conmigo, hacerme enojar...

-¿Cómo no hacer enojar a una Princesa demasiado caprichosa?, aunque no lo hacía con ese propósito... deseaba que vieras más allá, que vieras lo que tus actos podían provocar -sonrió acariciando su mejilla- quería que fueras una gran Princesa... para que llegaras a ser la reina que ahora eres, querida y respetada por todos

-Y mucho es gracias a ti, aunque sigo creyendo que te gustaba hacerme enojar para que luego después de que nos contentáramos te sonriera...

-Me has descubierto... pero olvidas el beso en la mejilla

-Ah no siempre era así... ese día fue porque me protegiste...

-¿Y como sabes que te protegí si no recuerdas que acabo de soñar? -sonrió aún más acercándola hacía él- estoy comenzando a pensar que mi amada reina le gusta jugar con su fiel protector

Sonrió divertida- Es que me gusta ver cómo te pones cuando recuerdas, cuando pensaste que estaba lejos de tus posibilidades... -rodeo su cuello- pero aparte es cuestión de lógica, si peleamos es porque era caprichosa e imprudente lo cual quiere decir que siempre tenías que protegerme...

-Desde cuando te has vuelto tan perspicaz... bien pudimos haber peleado por alguna actividad que no desearas hacer o por algo que no quisieras comer o por que no quisieras asistir a tus lecciones con Taiki

-Mmm cierto, tienes razón, entonces ¿por qué peleamos?, ¿me estabas o no protegiendo?, ¿o fue por qué llegue tarde a las lecciones de Maker?

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla- Te estaba protegiendo de un sujeto que deseaba raptarte

-¿Y al menos estaba guapo? -dijo cerrando disfrutando de sus labios-

-Yo siempre he sido guapo

-Tu no mi amor, el que me quería secuestrar...

-Si así hubiera sido mi amada Princesa se habría ido sin oponer resistencia

Se separó un poco enarcando una ceja- ¿Quieres decir que era una Princesa fácil?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Dijiste que si hubiera estado guapo me hubiera sin oponer resistencia...

-Pues así te fuiste con el príncipe de la tierra en cuanto no lo viste -se quedó pensativo-

-Ah cierto... -dijo entrecerrando los ojos- lo había olvidado, si tienes razón... solo que Endimión no quería secuestrarme...

-No en ese momento pero si te quería para él solamente... -la abrazo más hacía él-

-Mmm si eso creo... ¿tal como tú me quieres solamente para ti?

-Si... pero no es igual -hizo un puchero-

-Te recuerdo que también me querías secuestrar... -Dijo no resistiendo la ganas de darle una pequeña mordida-

-Claro pero no por los mismos motivos -se defendió-

-¿Entonces para qué?

Se acercó a su oído- Para amarte

Cerro los ojos deleitándose del dulce sonido de su voz- ¿Me quieres secuestrar ahora?

-Si... deseo secuestrarte -beso su oído-

Respiró profundamente- ¿A dónde me llevaras?

Se quedó pensativo- Al claro no podemos ir... y muchos de los lugares que ocupamos para ocultarnos aun no existen -se separó un momento de ella- aunque ya sé a dónde podremos ir -sonrió un tanto divertido

-¿A dónde iremos?, bueno más bien ¿en dónde me ocultara mi guapo secuestrador?

-¿Recuerdas esa discoteca donde te lleve a bailar?

-Si... -sonrió sonrojada- creo que ahora si el lobo feroz me va a comer...

-Ahí iremos y esta vez no te salvaras de mi -tomo su mano con mucho ánimo para correr hacía ese lugar-

-¿Esta vez no? -dijo sonriendo corriendo a su lado, se sentía tan libre y tan feliz- ¿o sea que la última vez que me llevaste me salve?

-Claro te veías tan tierna toda nerviosa... cuando te acorrale en la pared para tomar el teléfono te agachaste

-¿Te querías aprovechar de mí? -pregunto fingiendo sorpresa-

-Claro que no, si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho no crees, te tenía solo para mi ese día

-Tienes razón... -oprimió su mano suavemente- ¿sabes? me encanta como dices "solo para mi"

-Porque eres solo para mí -sonrió a su esposa- te amo tanto Serena

-Y yo a mi amor, anda démonos prisa, muero por demostrarte cuanto te amo...

-Si muero por tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte como cada día -murmuró a su esposa deteniéndose tan solo para besar sus labios profundamente-

Y tal como le gustaba, se sujetó a su cuello, besándolo de la misma forma, profunda y apasionadamente, un beso lleno de amor y deseo, todo lo que Seiya siempre despertaba en ella.

Disfruto de sus labios que tanto adoraba y no se imaginaba un solo día sin ella, sin duda todo lo que habían vivido desde el milenio de plata hasta ahora había valido la pena con tal de disfrutar momentos así con su amada.

-Te necesito mi amor... -dijo entre sus labios, suspirando sutil-

-Yo igual -murmuró sin dejarla de besar, sin percatarse que su amada ya había perdido la transformación-

-Vámonos entonces, te necesito tanto mi amor... -dijo soltándose lentamente- 

X-X

-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto al proteger así a cabeza de bombón? -pregunto preocupada-

-¿Acaso te arrepientes o es que es lo que te preocupa en realidad? -murmuró jugando con la tasa de café-

-No, no me arrepiento, es solo que, ahora se ve tan distinta, como si pronto hubiera madurado...

-Nuestra Princesa no siempre será una niña... el príncipe tuvo razón en reprendernos... quizás no es la mejor forma de proceder

-Lo sé pero es que... -volteo hacía la ventana viendo a cierta rubia y a cierto tipo que le caía mal- no puede ser...

-¿Que sucede? -murmuró preocupada al ver la reacción de su compañera-

-Mira... -se quedo sorprendida al ver como su Princesa se besaba con aquel chico que tanto le desagradaba-

-Pero si es Serena y Seiya -murmuró sorprendida más por la forma en la que se besaban- pero si esta tarde Seiya estaba enfermo ¿cómo?

-Esto es inaudito... -se puso de pie caminando directo a la salida sin dejar de ver a la pareja que parecía muy ocupada dando ese espectáculo-

Sin dudarlo salió detrás de ella- Espera Haruka

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando los escucho- Pero... ¿qué significa esto?

-Creo que nos han descubierto amor -murmuró divertido al ver a dos chicas acercarse a ellos un tanto molestas

-Sí, eso creo... -murmuró soltándose del cuello de Seiya lentamente- hola chicas... Nep... Michiru, Haruka, ¿qué hacen tan noche fuera de casa?

-¿Que hacemos tan noche?, esa misma pregunta deberíamos hacértela a ti y luego con... -guardo silencio al ver que las personas frente a las que estaban eran mucho mayores que ellas- pero

-Haruka, ellos no son... -dijo observando con atención a la pareja, los dos se veían mayores y adultos- 

-Claro que no, ya no tengo dieciséis... -dijo Serena sonriendo tomando de la mano a Seiya-

-Ni yo -sonrió al ver la sorpresa de las chicas- bombón debes concentrarte más en la transformación, ya nos descubrieron

-Lo siento me hiciste perder la concentración... -dijo sonriéndole- ahora si nos disculpan estábamos por irnos a bailar...

-Nos quieren explicar ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? -murmuró Haruka un tanto desconcertada-

-Mmm es sencillo, no es fácil ver al hombre que amo en el futuro así que por eso estamos aquí...

-¿El futuro?, ¿ustedes vienen del futuro? pero

-Sí, de un futuro donde tome algunas decisiones no en el mejor momento pero que ahora trato de corregir... -oprimió la mano de Seiya-

-Creo que lo mejor será ir algún lugar para poder platicar y nos expliquen que sucede realmente

-De acuerdo vamos... –Serena sonrió a ambas observándolas dejando que ellas fueran primero- sígueme la corriente mi amor... -murmuró a Seiya-

-Lo hare -tomo su mano con suavidad siguiendo a las guerreras-

Las siguieron en completo silencio, al llegar al departamento de ellas entraron observándolas- Así que así vivían, vaya tienen buen gusto...

-Tomen asiento de favor -murmuró Michiru al notar la seriedad de su compañera- ¿quieren beber algo?

-Así estamos bien gracias... -al sentarse lo hizo junto a Seiya del cual no soltó su mano en ningún momento- ¿o tú quieres algo mi amor?

-Si yo quiero comer -dijo un tanto divertido- tengo mucha hambre

-Ah si tienes algún sándwich estaría bien, o yo lo puedo preparar, casi nunca veo a mi amado Seiya que quiero consentirlo en todo momento...

-Preparare unos bocadillos -dijo aun consternada-

-Gracias Michiru... -dijo observándola- ¿y qué es lo que quieren que les explique?

-Primero que nada ¿por qué están aquí?

-Porque de dónde venimos no podemos estar juntos...

-Ya no sé qué hacer para lograr que confíen en mí y el amor que siento por Serena... y por eso tuve que raptarla

-¿Raptarla? -Pregunto sorprendida- pero... ¿cómo te atreviste?

-No me han dejado otra opción que hacerlo de esta forma, la amo con todo mí ser

-Pero... -Michiru regreso con un platón con algunos bocadillos- ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo que no confían en mí... ya ni porque soy el protector de la luna -se encogió de hombros-

-El hecho de que no confiaran en él me hizo a mi desconfiar, y termine alejándolo de mi vida a pesar de que es el único hombre que podría amar por completo... -dijo Serena oprimiendo la mano de Seiya-

-Sí, tuve que irme después de que ella dijera que no deseaba que estuviera presente en su vida... y con gran dolor en mi corazón me fui... pero -suspiro- mi corazón la ama solo a ella así que decidí desafiar a sus mejores guerreras y lo único que pude hacer fue secuestrar a bombón

-¿Cómo fue eso posible?, quieres decir que por nuestra causa ustedes se separaron... -dijo Michiru sentándose a lado de Haruka-

-Temo decirlo, pero si, así fue, por más que me esforcé no logre ganarme su confianza quizás mis hermanos no ayudaron mucho, son tan obstinados como ustedes dos, y lo único que consiguieron fue que Serena perdiera la confianza que tenía en mi

-Llegue incluso a temerle, pensando que en verdad pudiera lastimarme... -dijo pensativa- sufrí mucho porque yo en verdad lo amaba y lo amo, lo amo tanto que no me importo nada en cuanto lo volví a ver supe que no quería dejarlo nunca...

-Y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte... así que tendrán que matarme para alejarme de ella

-¿Y por qué dices que casi nunca lo ves? -pregunto observando a Haruka que se había puesto de pie alejándose hacía la cocina-

-Ustedes no me dejan acercar ni a un kilómetro de ella... por eso casi no podemos vernos

-¿Haruka estas bien? -pregunto Serena observándola-

Haruka guardo silencio unos instantes, observando a Seiya que comenzaba a comer.

-Quizá todo lo que les estamos diciendo les sorprenda, pero en aquel tiempo les pedí que confiaran, en mí, en ellos, nunca fueron nuestros enemigos, ellos también lo habían perdido todo y sé que debían protegerme, pero me protegieron incluso de todo bien... Seiya es mi vida...

-Es demasiado sorprendente... nosotras... no, solo deseábamos protegerla... yo...

-Lo sé... -se supo de pie para acercarse a ella- sé que querían protegerme, yo lo único que necesitaba era saber que de verdad confiaban en mí, que valoraban mi opinión, independientemente de que mi corazón haya elegido a Seiya como guerrera confiaba en él, solo vieron su punto de vista...

Se sintió avergonzada, bajo la mirada sin saber que decir siquiera.

Tomo sus manos y su rostro para hacer que la viera- Siempre espere esto de una de mis líderes, que me protegería incluso de mi misma, pero para eso ya estaba él, yo quería a mis amigas, a mis fieles guerreras, y las quiero pese a que aun continúan rechazando al hombre que amo...

-¿Por qué lo rechazamos?, sé que no me agrada pero no entiendo... -fijo su mirada en ella-

-Porque es un arrogante... -sonrió volteando a verlo viendo que acababa de dar una mordida a un bocadillo- y porque a ti nunca te han gustado los chicos guapos... -sonrió a su amiga-

Se sonrojó ligeramente- Lo siento...

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, a mí me tocó vivir una parte de mi vida lejos de él, pero en parte fue mi decisión, yo decidí alejarlo, apartarme de él y él lo respeto, pero ahora que volvió, que podemos estar juntos tratamos de disfrutar cada momento...

-¿En verdad?, ¿ahora eres feliz?

-Sí, mucho... valoro cada instante que paso a su lado, cada momento que paso con ustedes, pero la felicidad es relativa, depende de cada persona, yo ahora lo decidí, bueno desde el primer momento que acepte mi amor por Seiya decidí que sería feliz no importando como y del mismo modo ustedes deben serlo...

-Perdone nuestra insolencia... confiaremos en él...

-Ahora también la confianza se gana, aprende a observar y date cuenta en que fue lo que vi en él para que puedas comprenderme...

-Así lo haremos, pero después no me recrimines si termino enamorada de él -bromeo un poco-

Sonrió- Eso no ocurrirá, te conozco...

-Ahora si dígannos en verdad ¿qué hacen en esta época?, ¿sucedió algo?

-Mmm no, solo que en verdad queríamos venir, disfrutar un poco de la ciudad, según pasear sin temor alguno, pero nos descubrieron...

-¿Entonces es verdad que no se pueden ver mucho en el futuro?

-¿Piensas que te estamos mintiendo? -pregunto Serena, ¿acaso no mentía bien?-

-No estarías tan tranquila... te conocemos tanto como tú a nosotras

-Mmm bueno solo te puedo decir que mi relación con Seiya ha pasado por muchas cosas y que si valoro cada instante que paso a su lado... no debo decirles mucho de mi presente, porque eso es algo que yo forje...

-Lo que quiere decir es que nosotras debemos forjar nuestro futuro...

-Así es, por ejemplo yo amo perdidamente a Seiya, pero no sé si la Serena que tú conoces llegara a amarlo de la misma forma, o si les hará caso y se alejara de él... hay mil caminos para un futuro...

-Entiendo... aun cuando vienen del futuro nada es probable ¿no es así?

-Exacto, son muchos caminos los que pueden tomar, todo depende de las decisiones que tomen... -sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas- a veces se puede equivocar, otras tomara las elecciones correctas, ¿la apoyaras?

-¿En el futuro del que vienes lo hicimos?

-Mmm ¿la verdad?,

Asintió ligeramente- Aunque si es doloroso me gustaría saberlo... más bien saber si nos ganamos tu odio... por protegerte

-Haruka, eso sería imposible, yo no puedo odiarlas, porque ustedes han arriesgado sus vidas por protegerme, el amor que sentía por Seiya en su momento fue egoísta, porque yo solo quería tenerlo a él, no valore lo que ustedes eran para mí, pero después lo comprendí y acepte que todo fue mi culpa, fueron mis decisiones, no las de ustedes...

-Confiaremos más en ti... y en él aunque no me agrade del todo -murmuró al ver como prácticamente devoraba la bandeja de bocadillos-

Sonrió sutil observándolo- Mi esposo es un tanto glotón...

-¿Tu esposo? -se sorprendió aún más ante esa revelación-

-Si... después de mucho logramos casarnos...

-Entiendo -sonrió ligeramente-

-Ahora soy inmensamente feliz, y eso de que ustedes no nos dejan vernos más bien me refería a que no podemos tener un momento a solas, y digamos que estas son como una especie de vacaciones...

-¿Por eso Setsuna está aquí?

-Si, efectivamente...

-¿Y dónde se están quedando?

-En casa de un amigo, solo espero que nos aguante, mis hijos no son nada tranquilos...

-¿Un amigo en el pasado?, bueno presente

-Mmm en nuestro futuro, él se volvió un buen amigo y ahora esta aquí, decidió vivir en esta época y nos quedamos con él...

-¿Y lo conocemos?

-No lo creo, y es mejor así... -sonrió sutil- Haruka confió en ti así que por favor no comentes nada de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo hare... gracias por confiar en nosotras...

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que haces por mí, solo ten en mente que ya no soy una niña, deja que me equivoque...

-Hemos sido demasiado sobreprotectoras ¿verdad?

-Sé que no quieren que me pase nada, pero recuerden que así como me protegen de todo lo malo que pueda pasar también me protegen de lo bueno que pueda haber... solo creo que debo ser precavida, eso es todo...

-Trataremos de hacerlo mejor… gracias Princesa

-Gracias a ti Haruka, sin ustedes no sé qué haría... -se acercó abrazándola- recuerda cada quien es dueño de su propio destino...

Correspondió el abrazo- Lo recordaremos

-Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos, queremos disfrutar esta noche que solo somos una pareja normal...

-¿Volveremos a vernos? –Pregunto Haruka-

-Nosotros no lo creo, pero seguirás viendo a la despistada Serena de tu tiempo, seguro no me extrañaras... -sonrió sutil-

-Entiendo... gracias cabeza de bombón

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese sobre nombre... cuídate Haruka y cuida a Michiru... y no se confíen del enemigo, puede ser muy poderoso, yo tuve suerte pero recuerda que hay miles de posibilidades ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos, daremos lo mejor de nosotras gracias

-Bueno me gusto verlas, pero es tiempo de marcharnos... hay muchas cosas que hacer... -le sonrió divertida- y no pelees tanto con Seiya, es fastidioso pero me quiere...

-Tratare de no hacerlo pero más fastidiosos son sus hermanos

Sonrió- Claro que sí, todos los hermanos así son... no te preocupes, después se les quitara, o eso espero...

-Ten paciencia con ellos -se acercó a su esposa- gracias por la comida estuvieron deliciosos

-Qué bueno que te gustaron... -dijo Michiru sonriendo al ver el plato vacío- 

-Tenemos que irnos, nos dio gusto saludarlas... -dijo Serena tomando el brazo de Seiya-

-Hasta pronto chicas, cuídense y no se rindan necesitaran todo su valor y fortaleza pero sobre todo confianza para vencer

-Hasta luego... -dijeron ambas chicas- 

-Cuídense... -dijo Serena después de abrazar a Michiru para despedirse, volvió a lado de Seiya para ya salir de aquel departamento- ¿Crees que estuvo bien todo lo que le dije?

-Si... aunque sabemos que tarde o temprano me aceptaran y no dudo que Serena joven encuentre la forma de que me acepten, creo que esto les ayudara

-Al menos le facilitaremos muchas cosas... ¿no te parece?

-Si bastantes para que pueda enfocarse en luchar por su amor y disfrutarlo

-¿Sabes?, fue divertido ver su cara cuando nos descubrieron...

-Si fue bastante divertido

-¿En serio hemos cambiado mucho?

-Es posible... al menos por que ellas están acostumbradas a la Serena joven y despistada y no la hermosa reina que tengo frente a mi

Sonrió- Gracias por el halago... y ahora mi guapo esposo ¿en que nos quedamos?

-¿En que iríamos a bailar? -sonrió un tanto seductor-

-¿Solo a bailar? -sonrió tomando su mano- ¿aun te dejaran entrar a ese sitio privado?

-Mmm esa es una muy buena pregunta, ¿crees que parezco al joven Seiya?

-Sí, quizá más atractivo, pero sí creo que aun podrías hacerte pasar por él...

-Pues vamos a probar -sonrió divertido-

-¿Quieres apostar? -pregunto divertida- ¿nos dejan pasar o no?

-¿Qué quieres perder bombón?

-No sé... ¿qué quieres ganar? -dijo oprimiendo su mano-

-Tú sabes lo que quiero

-¿Un beso? -murmuró sonriente-

-Si un beso es un buen comienzo

-Mmm me gusta... ahora vamos a ver ¿qué es lo que quiero ganar?

-Mmm si no nos dejan entrar ganaras un helado triple y un paseo nocturno por el lago

-Tu sí que sabes cómo seducirme... -dijo sonriendo- bien... -extendió su mano hacía él- es una apuesta entonces...

-Una buena apuesta -tomo su mano para seguir caminando por la calle disfrutando de la fresca brisa y la compañía de su esposa-

X-X

Aunque aún estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido, por extrañar a Seiya, por no saber qué hacer, tenía que apoyar a su salón por eso había ayudado a hacer parte de los uniformes de meseras que usarían ese día del festival escolar, donde su grupo había tenido que hacer una cafetería, Lita había hecho los pasteles los cuales estaban desapareciendo rápidamente, y dado el agradable sabor la gente se había juntado apenas dándoles tiempo de servir a cada compañero que acudía.

Seiya, se quedó parado aun lado del marco de la puerta observando a su bombón hasta que decidió acercarse y tomar asiento- Mesera quiero un pastel y un chocolate

Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, tan apurada estaba que no había reparado en aquel joven que había entrado, volteo sonriendo al instante en que lo vio, fuerte, sano, seguro, e igual de arrogante que siempre- Seiya...

Sonrió al verla- Hola bombón

-Pero... -se acercó a él aun le parecía increíble que estuviera ahí frente a ella- ¿te escapaste de Yaten y Taiki?

-Digamos que sí, te ves linda de mesera

-Nosotras hicimos los uniformes... -dijo dándose una vuelta para que lo viera bien- y Lita los pasteles, ¿de qué quieres tu pastel?

-Muy hermosos les quedaron, quiero pastel de fresa el más rico que tengan

-En seguida lo traigo... -sonrió observándolo- me da gusto que hayas venido... -dijo alejándose rápidamente hacía donde estaban los pasteles-

-Y a mí me da mucho gusto poder verte -sonrió al verla alejarse-

En seguida regreso con las manos vacías y un semblante triste- Lo siento ya no hay, quedaron tan ricos que se acabaron, pero Lita dijo que haría uno...

Hizo un puchero- Y me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Puedo traerte otra cosa por mientras, ¿quieres?

-Está bien, pero rápido muero de hambre

-Está bien ya voy... vaya que ya estas mejor, tienes tanta hambre que ni siquiera me saludas como un novio debe saludar... -dijo haciendo un puchero- te traer un sándwich...

-Un novio que tiene mucha hambre

-Ya entendí, ya voy... -dijo alejándose hacía el improvisado mostrador a pedir el sándwich para Seiya al igual que un refresco-

Sonrió al verla alejarse un tanto divertido.

Al poco rato regreso con un sándwich caliente cortado a la mitad y un vaso de refresco colocándolo frente a él- Servido señor...

-Muchas gracias bombón en verdad no sabes el hambre que tengo -fijo su mirada en ella tomando su mano- ansiaba mucho poderte ver

El solo hecho que tomara su mano la hizo sonreír, sentir después de tanto tiempo su calor, la fuerza y delicadeza con que la tomaba- Te he extrañado tanto...

-Dame un beso -murmuró sin querer soltarla- un beso en la mejilla -sonrió divertido recordando aquel sueño que había tenido-

Se sonrojo- ¿Ahora ya tenemos peticiones? -respiró profundamente acercándose a darle un pequeño pero marcado beso en la mejilla-

Sonrió complacido- Una sonrisa y un beso de mi linda novia es un buen recibimiento

Sonrió sonrojada- ¿Y ahora tú no me darás uno?

-Claro que si -acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta poder rozar sus labios-

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como algo volvía a ella y eso era la tranquilidad y seguridad que le daba estar con Seiya, tan solo logro corresponder brevemente antes de separarse.

-Eso está mucho mejor, ahora si a comer, oye bombón ¿me puedes traer más de estos?

-¿Otro sándwich? -pregunto sintiéndose aun sonrojar, pues la mayoría de los compañeros que estaban ahí los habían visto-

-Mmm mejor que sean tres

-¿Tantos? -pregunto sorprendida-

-No he desayunado anda dame de comer

-Ah pero que mandón... ya voy... -dijo sacándole la lengua- ahora vengo...

-No te tardes -murmuró mientras comía un poco-

Al darse la vuelta sonrió, le gustaba que Seiya estuviera tan bien como para que comiera tanto, la besara de aquella forma y la mandara como ese ímpetu de siempre.

Amy sonrió al ver a la pareja mientras servía en otra mesa- Que alegre debe sentirse Serena -murmuró para sí misma-

-Tanto como yo... -dijo Diamante acercándose a ella-

-Profesor -sonrió al verlo-

-¿Puedo robarte cinco minutos? -pregunto sonriéndole-

Volvió al mirada hacía sus amigas cada una estaba ocupada- Claro profesor

-Vamos... -camino indicándole que ella se adelantara a salir-

Asintió saliendo del salón alejándose de este enseguida hacía uno de los pasillos vacíos.

Sonrió cuando noto que estaban a solas- Te ves muy linda... -dijo tomando su mano- y muy dulce...

-Diamante -se sonrojo ante su tacto- gracias... yo... traje algo para usted

-"Para ti" -corrigió besando su mano-

-Si para ti -con su mano libre saco de su bolsillo una bolsa decorada con galletas- las hice especialmente para ti...

-Gracias, seguramente estarán deliciosas... -dijo tomando el pequeño envoltorio- ¿sabes?, desde que llegue y te vi tenía ganas de hacer algo...

-¿De que tenías ganas? -sonrió fijando su mirada en él, cada día que pasaba se sentía más enamorada-

-De esto... -se acercó rodeando su cintura acercándola a él buscando poder tener acceso a sus labios-

-Diamante -murmuró al sentirse entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos para sentir el calor de sus labios-

Sonrió acercándola mas a él profundizando lentamente y con cautela para no asustarla aquel beso.

Lo abrazo con timidez, correspondiendo lentamente a sus labios, cada que la besaba se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez era una sensación que le gustaba, algo que solamente él había logrado despertar en ella y de lo cual no quería separarse jamás-

-¡Diamante! -dijo Serena disfrazada observando como su amigo tenía a su tímida amiga- pero… ¿qué es esto?

Diamante se separó de ella sin soltarla de momento un tanto asustado de haber sido descubiertos por alguien más- Ay eres tu -dijo con indiferencia- siempre tan oportuna

-Pero... ¿qué te pasa Diamante?, es tu alumna... -dijo fingiendo molestia- y es mi... -se quedó callada observándola- bueno es solo una alumna...

-Una alumna muy especial -murmuró al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto-

-Y ni siquiera nos vas a presentar... ah Diamante eres un tonto... mucho gusto señorita, soy prima de este tipo... -dijo haciendo que la soltara para poder saludar a Amy-

-Diamante no te conocía esas mañas -murmuró Fighter también disfrazado saliendo detrás de la pared del pasillo

-Ah y tu... ¿qué haces aquí?, más bien dicho ¿qué hacen aquí los dos? -dijo fingiendo molestia-

-Disfrutando de un buen festival ¿que no podemos?, si tú nos invitaste

-Yo creo que los dejare a solas –dijo Amy un tanto apenada-

-No, tú te quedas, no estamos haciendo nada malo, y mi prima y su esposo ya se van... ¿verdad?

Amy observo detenidamente a los acompañantes de su novio- Siento que los conozco -murmuró en voz baja un tanto seria analizando a cada uno-

-¿Nos estas corriendo Diamante Black? -pregunto incrédula Serena-

-Mira que poco hospitalario eres Diamante, y yo que soy tu gran amigo

-Seguramente afuera debe haber mejores cosas que hacer...

Amy se acercó unos pasos- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No, claro que no... -dijo Serena colocándose los lentes oscuros, esta vez había elegido un disfraz muy acorde a ella, el de una mujer casada y por supuesto muy hermosa-

Amy llevo la mano a su mejilla un tanto pensativa- ¿Entonces ella es tu prima?, no me habías hablado de ella -volvió la mirada hacía su novio-

-Bueno es que es una prima lejana, que solo vino de visita unos días... bueno ella y su marido...

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Mizuno soy... -se sonrojó- novia del profesor

-Mucho gusto Amy... soy... Selen... -dijo un tanto titubeante- espero que cuides del tonto de mi primo...

-Muchas gracias... yo... cuidare de él... 

-Amy por fin te encuentro tenemos mucha gente, necesitamos tu ayuda –Dijo Lita al llegar junto a su amiga-

**-**Puede volver señorita Mizuno... -dijo Diamante sonriéndole amable-

-Si... gracias profesor, nos veremos más tarde y una vez más gusto en conocerlos -se despidió con cordialidad, para enseguida ir con su amiga Lita que la esperaba-

-Adiós Amy... -dijo Serena sonriendo sutil esperando a que se marchara su amiga- ¿así que lo conseguiste?

-Claro... logre conseguirlo -sonrió al verla marcharse-

-Solo cuidado que aún es muy joven y tu muy vivido...

-No tienes que recordármelo, tendré cuidado, quiero que cada instante sea especial para ambos

-Bien confió en ti... -sonrió- ¿y dime donde esta Seiya y Serena?

-En el salón

-Perfecto... oye una pregunta... si Amy está contigo ahora, ¿quién es la que ahora le gusta a Taiki?

-Pues no sé si le guste o no -se encogió de hombros- pero quizás la señorita Kino pueda ser un buen contraste para él... además que siempre estuvo enamorada de él 

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? -pregunto sorprendida-

-¿Que nunca se dieron cuenta? -murmuró sorprendido- si se notaba a leguas

-No seas mentiroso, a Lita no le gustaba Taiki...

-No es mentira, esa es la verdad

-¿Entonces quieres decir que a Lita le gusta Taiki ahora?

-Así es le gusta, le gustaba y le gustara

-Uh eso tengo que verlo, ¿dónde están todos?

-En el salón, vengan coman un bocadillo

-Está bien, vamos... -sonrió tomando la mano de Seiya-

Los condujo hacía el salón tomando asiento en una mesa vacía junto a sus acompañantes, observando a todos sus alumnas en especial a Serena y Seiya el cual seguía comiendo.

-Mira, se ven tan lindos juntos... -dijo Serena suspirando sutil al ver que la joven Serena estaba muy ocupada atendiendo al joven Seiya-

-Concuerdo contigo amor -murmuró al ver a la joven pareja-

-Yo digo que son igual de melosos que ustedes... -dijo Diamante fingiendo aire de fastidio- mira tienen ojos de borrego...

-La misma mirada que tenías hace unos instantes con Amy

-Eso es cierto, todas las personas cuando estamos enamoradas vemos a esa persona como la única en el mundo... -Dijo sonriéndole a su esposo- y no quieres dejar de reflejarte nunca...

-Nunca -tomo su mano besándola- tu eres toda para mi… -estaba a punto de continuar cuando comenzó a escuchar a su versión joven-

-Bombón quiero mi pastel que me prometiste

-Pero aún no está listo… -dijo observando hacía la barra- ¿te traigo otro sándwich?

Hizo un puchero- Me llenare de sándwiches y quiero pastel

-Pero aún no está... -sonrió sutil- ¿quieres algo dulce?

-Si un beso tuyo

Sonrió volteando hacía todos lados- Esta bien pero solo uno... -se inclinó hacia él dándole un pequeño beso-

Sujeto su rostro profundizando aquel beso, sin dejarla apartarse de él.

Quiso murmurar su nombre, pero solo atino a sujetarse de sus hombros para no caer sobre él correspondiendo lentamente a sus besos.

-El pastel está listo por fin –Lita se acercó a la mesa- 

-Chicos no coman pan en frente de los pobres –Mina hizo un puchero-

-Chicas... -dijo Serena separándose de Seiya totalmente sonrojada- lo siento...

-Déjenla tranquila chicas -se acercó sonriendo a su amiga- es lógico su comportamiento se han extrañado mucho

-Gracias Amy, tu si me comprendes... -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-

Tanto Lita como Mina volvieron la mirada hacía su amiga- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada

-¿Yo? -se sonrojo por completo desviando la mirada hacía donde estaba Diamante que estaba acompañado de sus parientes-

-Es verdad de un tiempo para acá te he notado rara –Lita se acercó amenazadora a su amiga- confiesa

-¿Confesar que? -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- no es verdad, yo solo comprendo que Serena tenía ganas de ver a su novio y ya...

Mina se acercó posando la mano sobre su frente- ¿Estas segura?, ¿qué has hecho con mi amiga donde esta? -simulo buscar detrás de ella-

-Ya Mina, estoy bien, además por fin vemos a Serena contenta, y yo estoy feliz por ella...

-Yo insisto en que algo nos estas ocultando... si estamos felices por Serena pero por lo general siempre dices "chicas es mejor centrarnos en los estudios" -murmuró Lita imitándola ante la sonrisa de las demás-

-Es que en este instante no estamos estudiando, nos estamos divirtiendo y si Serena es feliz también yo, además todas los extrañábamos ¿o no?

Tanto Mina como Lita se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿quién va a extrañar a un amargado como Taiki? –Dijo Lita con indiferencia-

-Mmm eso es cierto, ustedes siempre estaban peleando con Taiki y con Yaten... -dijo Serena sonriendo- chicas, ¿acaso están enamoradas de los chicos Kou?, bueno de ellos porque mi Seiya me quiere solo a mi...

-Yaten es muy guapo -suspiro Mina enamorada-

-No sé de qué estás hablando Serena... nadie querría estar con alguien tan estirado como Taiki

-¿Segura Lita? -sonrió divertida Serena- que dices Seiya ¿crees que a Taiki le guste Lita?

-Pues con el golpe que le dio el otro día -se quedó pensativo al ver entrar a Chibi Chibi y detrás de ella a sus hermanos-

Tanto Serena como las chicas observaron como la pequeña Chibi Chibi entraba corriendo al salón en búsqueda de protección.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Serena inclinándose para tomar a la niña en brazos-

-Chibi Chibi -se refugió en sus brazos-

-¿Seiya que estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Yaten entre molesto y sorprendido-

-Ya sabes a que vino... -dijo Taiki molesto- vino por ella y nosotros por esa niña... -señalo a la pequeña- niña entréganos esa vasija, ahora...

Lita se interpuso entre él y Serena- ¿Ahora te metes con niñas pequeñas?, no tienes remedio alguno -frunció el ceño molesta-

-Tú no te metas, no sabes nada... así que hazte a un lado...

-¿Y tú te crees muy sabelotodo?, deja en paz a la niña y a Serena... si no vas apoyarlos no estorbes

-¿Apoyarlos?, no Lita, no vamos a apoyarlos porque no estamos aquí para que Seiya tenga novia, o nosotros, estamos aquí solo por una misión, así que quítate... -dijo dando un paso hacia ella-

Se mantuvo firme- ¿Dime a que le tienes miedo?, ¿a enamorarte acaso?

-No seas ridícula Lita... quítate de una vez... -fijo su mirada firme en ella-

Se arremango las mangas- Intenta quitarme si es que puedes... seguro debes querer que te de una paliza

-No te quiero lastimar Lita así que mejor hazte a un lado y entréguennos esa vasija... -dijo asomándose hacía atrás de Lita para ver a Serena- 

-Taiki deja de pelear con esas chicas, Seiya se está llevando a Serena y a esa niña... -dijo Yaten molesto-

-El que no querrá salir lastimado eres tu -dijo Lita sin dejar pasar a ninguno de los dos-

-Esto no es asunto de ustedes, esa niña tiene algo que nos pertenece... -dijo Yaten observándolas con molestia-

-Tenga o no algo que les pertenece, no son formas de tratar a una niña

-Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo... -dijo Taiki- ¿quieres enfrentarnos?

-Parece un reto interesante -murmuró Lita con una sonrisa retadora-

X-X

-Seiya... -murmuró Serena tomando la mano de su esposo- ella está por aparecer, van a atacar a Serena, ¿qué hacemos?

Fighter negó con la mirada- No debemos interferir amor, está es su batalla...

X-X

Diamante se acercó a los jóvenes- Sera mejor que arreglen sus asuntos afuera... señorita Kino salga a fuera y regresen cuando este todo arreglado

-No tengo nada que arreglar con ella, vamos Yaten... -dijo Taiki caminando hacía la salida junto con su hermano-

Lita se apresuró a salir, no permitiría que nada le sucediera a su amiga- No sean cobardes 

-Vamos Amy -murmuró Mina saliendo detrás de ellos- 

-Si -volvió la mirada hacía Diamante sonriéndole antes de salir detrás de sus amigas-

Al verlas salir a todas Seiya se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana observando a las chicas que se encontraban fuera, Lita se encontraba en posición de defensa dispuesta atacar a su oponente- Ya ha comenzado -murmuró Seiya si perder detalle alguno de la pelea-

-Esto no me gusta... -Dijo Serena observando por un segundo, las cosas estaban pasando tal cual las recordaba, la discusión, los enfrentamientos, y al final Serena entregando su semilla estelar-

-Debes tener fe amor -murmuró abrazándola hacia él, justo el momento en que el ataque dio inicio-

-Lo sé... -murmuró observando como su semilla estelar estaba suspendida sobre su cabeza, no era solo ver era recordar el miedo que tenía y el sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer en ese momento-

Seiya la abrazo hacia el desviando la mirada, sentía ganas de intervenir pero sabia que no debían hacerlo

Diamante no hacía más que ver sorprendido lo que estaba pasando, la desaparición de una de aquellas mujeres y de pronto una luz que descendía llevando con ella a Serena.

-Por fin ha aparecido -murmuró con una sonrisa al ver a su princesa, a la que por mucho tiempo le fue leal- Princesa Kakyu -murmuró sin apartar la mirada de aquella escena- nunca le agradecí por haberte salvado

-Gracias a ella pudimos vencer a aquella Sailor... -murmuró observando como las tres Star Lights se hincaban ante su princesa-

-Si es verdad -sintió un regocijo en su corazón como si volviera el mismo a vivir ese instante de desesperación y alegría combinadas al haber encontrado por fin a su princesa-

-¿Ella quién es? -pregunto Diamante observando aquella escena, era la primera vez que veía a Fighter viendo a alguien más con amor que no fuera Serena o su hija-

-La princesa Kakyu... es nuestra princesa a quien le juramos lealtad... ella cuido de nosotros por mucho tiempo después de la batalla en el milenio de plata, es como una madre para nosotros

-Ya veo... ¿esa era tu misión?, ahora entiendo porque Taiki y Yaten estaban en contra de que estuvieras con Serena...

-Así es, esa era nuestra misión... no juzgues mal a mis hermanos, tenían sus razones para estar en contra de mis sentimientos... aunque siempre han estado en contra -se quedó un tanto pensativo-

-Yo los comprendía... -dijo Serena observando cómo se marchaban los tres sin mirar hacía atrás- era su misión, cada uno siempre tuvo su propio camino...

-Si... galaxia nunca fue un enemigo fácil...

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos... el festival ha terminado... -dijo Serena con cierta tristeza- tenían razón cuando dijeron que no era un buen momento para venir...

-Sí, esta lucha no nos corresponde... pero sin duda se de alguien que le gustaría ayudar -murmuró observando a lo lejos a Setsuna-

-Ella hará lo que decida, no nos queda más que apoyarla... -suspiró sutil- 

-Supongo que tampoco debo intervenir... -dijo Diamante observando a su novia acercarse a Serena-

-Esta ya es tu época... sé que tomaras la mejor decisión amigo y creo que si tenías razón respecto de Lita y Taiki -observo detenidamente a la castaña que también se acercaba junto con las demás chicas-

-Yo nunca me equivoco... -dijo orgulloso- 

-Vamos Seiya, quiero ver a los niños...

-Si amor vamos -tomo su mano- será mejor que regresemos a nuestro tiempo... volveremos después nos vemos amigo y gracias por todo

-Los veo luego... -dijo preocupado-

Salió del lugar sin soltar la mano de su esposa- Estas preocupada ¿verdad?

-Sí, no puedo evitarlo, recordar cómo fue todo en ese momento, no es algo que me guste pensar... -suspiró sutil- demasiadas perdidas...

-Lo sé... no es algo que me alegre del todo... aunque de no haber sido por eso... quizás no te habría conocido…

-Lo nuestro fue una consecuencia de lo que ocurría, pero aun así, lo que viene me hace sentir que en cualquier momento los puedo perder a todos y esa sensación me aterra...

-Esperemos que eso no suceda... hay cosas que han cambiado y esperemos que esos cambios sean para bien...

-Eso espero, al menos el hecho de que Darien sigue vivo, que ella está enamorada de Seiya deberá hacer alguna diferencia...

-Y que Diamante está presente... sé que se ha estado conteniendo y al final de cuentas también querrá proteger a la mujer que ama ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón, debe haber cambios para bien... lo siento no quería recordar todo pero es inevitable estando tan cerca…

-Lo sé... la forma en la que vivimos no fue algo muy grato, fueron momentos difíciles y llenos de desesperación, y desesperanza... y no dudo que ellos no lo estén viviendo ahora... la diferencia es que mi dulce bombón ahora no sufre por su novio lejos

-¿Tú crees que no sufre ahora pensando que en cualquier momento se puede marchar? -dijo observándolo negando- ahora tu partida está más cerca...

-Lo sé... pero volveré... ahora menos que nunca me o le gustaría estar lejos de bombón... sabes... me rompía el corazón cuando te veía llorar por él... y ahora que ellos están juntos... es como un aliciente

-Ahora es posible que llore por ti... -Dijo sonriendo con tristeza-

-Seguro que compensare tus lágrimas de alguna forma...

-Ahora que las cosas han cambiado, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que le lleve volver?

-Eso solo el Seiya de esta época puede saberlo... pero si te aseguro que no tardare tanto como antes

-¿Podrías abrazarme? -dijo respirando profundamente-

La abrazo hacia él confortándola.

-Tengo miedo al igual que en ese instante... -dijo refugiándose en sus brazos- me hacia tanta falta Darien tanto como estoy segura ahora le hace falta Seiya...

-La diferencia es que estoy cerca... y de alguna manera se verán... estoy seguro de ello aunque quizás en esta ocasión no te pida bajo la lluvia que me dejes reemplazarlo y quizás no vuelva a lanzar una rosa para protegerte

-Me pregunto si ya se habrán dicho que se aman... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza-

-Eso es solo lo sabrán ellos -acaricio su mejilla- sé que sabrán salir de esta, confía amor, además... al parecer todas están enamoradas y desean proteger ese bello sentimiento será necesario para la batalla, el amor y la esperanza

-Lo sé, confió en que lo harán bien... -sonrió sutil- no sé qué haría si no te tuviera...

-Y yo si no te tuviera a ti... mi bombón te amo -sonrió acercándose a besar lentamente sus labios-

No hacían falta más palabras Seiya sabía cómo hacerla sentir tranquila y confiar con tan solo algunas palabras y un beso, por eso se había enamorado de él y siempre lo estaría.

La amaba y adoraba tanto estar a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado y sabía que su yo joven pensaría lo mismo, más cuando comenzaba a recordar seguro le ayudaría a valorar aún más a esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

X-X

_Por lo general Fighter siempre era cuidadoso y peleaba con estilo cuando de entrenar se trataba, pero ahora había algo diferente, no estaba poniendo la atención debida y eso se notaba cada vez que uno de los guardias entrenados asestaba un golpe hacia él y apenas si podía esquivarlo o devolverlo, pero de pronto dado el tipo de entrenamiento lo rodearon y no pudo con todos, entonces recordó porque no le gustaba ver ese tipo de enfrentamientos, tenía miedo a que saliera lastimado justo como en ese momento en que al final no midieron la fuerza con que lo atacaban y terminaron lastimándolo de verdad, ahora sus hermanos Maker y Healer corrían en su auxilio para llevarlo a su habitación, era definitivo ella tenía que estar a su lado._

_-¿Y ese es tu protector?, definitivamente es demasiado débil -murmuró Endimión cruzado de brazos-_

_-Si Fighter es mi protector y no sé qué le pasa, él no es así, hubiera terminado con todos ellos... -dijo poniéndose de pie-_

_-Si claro... lo mejor será que busque alguien digno para protegerte..._

_-Fighter es el mejor para protegerme... -Dijo con cierta molestia y preocupación- iré a verlo..._

_La tomo del brazo- No debes ir a verlo... es el resultado de su debilidad simplemente no tienes por qué ocuparte de él, alguien lo hará_

_-Es mi obligación como amiga ir a ver como esta, por favor Endimión, estoy preocupada por él..._

_-Tu eres la princesa él solo es un simple guardián -la soltó molesto-_

_-No lo es, es mi amigo y protector... -suspiró haciendo un pequeña reverencia- espero lo entiendas Endimión... permiso... -dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a buscar a su fiel protector-_

_Frunció el ceño al verla alejarse, para enseguida sonreír ligeramente- Disfruta estos últimos momentos Fighter... pronto estarás fuera de su vida_

_La primera persona que había confiado plenamente en ella estaba herida, así que tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado y cuidar de él, mientras se acercaba a su habitación sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por fin llego al pasillo donde a escasos pasos estaba la puerta que la separaba de su amigo- Fighter..._

_Maker y Healer se encontraban con él, bastante preocupados, pues era extraño verlo de esa forma, y a la vez, sabían la razón._

_Se acercó y educadamente toco a la puerta._

_Healer abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a la princesa- Majestad... -hizo una reverencia educada- ¿qué hace aquí?_

_-Vengo a ver a Fighter... ¿cómo se encuentra? -dijo con preocupación-_

_-Estará bien -murmuró- no tiene nada de qué preocuparse el medico vendrá mas tarde a revisarlo_

_-Esperare con él... -dijo con la intención de pasar-_

_-Lo siento majestad... sería mejor que esperara noticias de él en sus aposentos_

_-¿Por qué no puedo verlo?, ¿tan mal esta? -pregunto lejos de estar molesta por no permitirle verlo estaba preocupada-_

_-Estará bien se lo aseguro... por ahora necesita descansar majestad..._

_-¿Entonces por qué no puedo verlo? -pregunto fijando la mirada en su otro protector-_

_Desvió su mirada- A él no le gusta que lo vean así..._

_-Eso es ridículo y no aplica conmigo... -dijo con seriedad- quiero verlo..._

_-Entienda por favor... él no está bien y no creo que le agrade que usted lo vea de esa forma_

_-¿Él no quiere verme? -pregunto con tristeza-_

_-Esta inconsciente... pero sé que de todas las personas usted es la última que desearía que lo viera en ese estado... sabe que es muy orgulloso_

_-Pues no me importa -dijo usando el tono de voz que no le gustaba- quiero verlo y te ordeno que me dejes pasar y me dejen a solas con él..._

_Ante su orden no tuvo más remedio que ceder- Está bien... majestad... como usted ordene_

_Al instante se sintió mal por hablarles así, nunca lo hacía porque no quería imponerse de esa forma pero en ese tipo de situaciones no le importaba, entro a la habitación de Fighter viéndolo inconsciente en su cama- ¿Cómo esta Maker?_

_-Majestad -murmuró sorprendido al verla, Healer se acercó a la puerta negando con la mirada-_

_-¿Se pondrá bien? -se acercó hasta la cama, en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos nunca lo había visto como en ese instante y era algo que le sorprendía-_

_-Si... solo le aumento la fiebre majestad... esta mañana amaneció resfriado... solo necesita descansar_

_-Yo me encargare entonces, pueden retirarse... -dijo observando con preocupación a su fiel protector-_

_-Como ordene -murmuró sin poder replicar, tan solo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación junto con su hermano-_

_-No debimos dejar que se quedara, Fighter se pondrá peor de lo que ya andaba... -dijo Healer al cerrar la puerta- esa princesa solo ordena y no entiende razones..._

_-Realmente parecía preocupada por él..._

_-Es posible pero si de verdad le interesara Fighter se daría cuenta de lo mal que le hace verla con ese príncipe, y ellos que no dejan de regodearse de su compromiso... -Dijo molesto- solo por eso ya no me agrada la princesa..._

_-Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano... y él lo sabía... solo nos queda apoyarlo y estar con él... vendrán días aún más difíciles cuando la princesa se case... quizás ahí sí sería un buen momento para que tome el cargo del ejercito imperial ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, entre más lejos este mejor, así no los vera con esas sonrisas que me crispan los nervios... -dijo avanzando más decisión y molestia antes de que decidiera regresar y sacar a la princesa-_

_Lo siguió en silencio observando a lo lejos a ese príncipe que no terminaba por agradarle en lo absoluto._

_X-X_

_Tomo el paño húmedo que ahora se sentía caliente sumergiéndolo en el agua fría de nueva cuenta, se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que había visto a Fighter tan débil y herido, nunca pasaba más allá de un rasguño y ahora estaba en cama y aun no reaccionaba.  
_

_-Tienes que ponerte bien Fighter, por favor... -decía colocando el fresco paño sobre su frente-_

_Se quejó un poco, abriendo sus ojos- Maker..._

_-Shhh tranquilo, soy yo Serenity... -dijo limpiando su rostro-_

_-__Sere... Princesa -abrió sus ojos sorprendido, intentando levantarse-_

_-No, no lo hagas, tienes fiebre... -dijo tomándolo de los hombros- tranquilo, te pondrás bien..._

_-Pero... -replico, un tanto inquieto-_

_-Quieto..._

_-No debería estar aquí majestad..._

_-¿Me estas corriendo?_

_-No... -se recostó mirando hacía un lado- es solo que... no es mi mejor momento_

_-¿Y cuándo es tu mejor momento?, ah ya se... -quito el paño ya tibio y lo volvió a remojar en el agua fría- cuando le gritas a todo mundo y alardeas de tu dominio de la espada... ¿verdad? -coloco el trapo húmedo sobre su frente-_

_Guardo silencio sin mirarla- Su prometido debe estar preocupado por usted_

_-Me da la impresión de que no me quieres aquí... -dijo con cierta tristeza desviando la mirada- estaba preocupada por ti, ¿no lo tengo permitido tampoco?_

_-Solo soy un guardia más... no tengo derecho de gozar de este privilegio princesa_

_Aun sentada se giró dándole la espalda- ¿Privilegio?, pensé que después de todo éramos amigos... pero me sigues viendo como una princesa, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, estando tu y yo solos quiero ser Serenity nada más..._

_-Debo acostumbrarme... -se sentó en la cama quitándose el paño- pronto ya no podré llamarla ni tratarla de esa manera... para su prometido es lo único que soy... lo sé bien y no quiero interferir en su felicidad_

_Volteo a verlo con tristeza en la mirada- ¿Te importa más lo que eres para él que lo que eres para mí?_

_-No… pero al final sé que tan importante es él para ti... mucho más de lo que soy yo para ti..._

_Se puso de pie molesta._

_Presiono sus puños sobre la manta- Facilitare todo para que sea feliz sin que tenga que estarse preocupando de un simple guardia como yo... sé que cuando se case me va a reemplazar por alguien de su confianza_

_Volteo a verlo manteniendo esa mirada molesta- ¿Cuál es tu problema Fighter?, últimamente dices esas cosas de que no eres más que un simple guardia, ¿dime cuando te he tratado así?_

_-Cuando estas con él olvidas que existo -levanto la voz molesto-_

_-Eso no es verdad... -dijo igual molesta- eres tu él que siempre busca un pretexto para alejarse..._

_Intento ponerse de pie sintiéndose un tanto mareado, tan solo llevo la mano a su cabeza- Claro que lo es... eres tu quien me pide que los deje a solas... tan solo porque a tu prometido le molesta mi presencia_

_-Eres un tonto Fighter... -Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- si tu no me importaras en este momento estaría con él, no habría venido a buscarte pese a que se enojó conmigo por querer verte..._

_Guardo silencio- Lo siento..._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes?, te quiero Fighter eres mi mejor amigo pero está claro que para ti jamás dejare de ser la princesa a la que tienes que cuidar..._

_-No importa que sienta... seguiré siendo su protector... hasta el día en que mis servicios ya no sean requeridos_

_-Mejor di que ya estás cansado de cuidarme... -dijo arrojando el paño hacía el recipiente con agua- que te alegras que tu trabajo termino..._

_-No he dicho que sea algo que me alegre... jamás lo entendería -se puso de pie, caminando hacía la ventana- gracias por preocuparse por mi... estaré bien_

_-Está bien, no me volveré a preocupar, por suerte para ti pronto dejaras de cuidarme... espero que te recuperes pronto... hasta luego... -dijo molesta caminando hacía la puerta- Protector Fighter enviare al médico real para que lo revise..._

_-Princesa... mi mayor deseo es que sea feliz... es lo único que puedo decir_

_-Entonces no me hagas enojar ni menosprecies mi cariño hacia ti... -dijo sin voltear a verlo- descansa Fighter, adiós..._

_-Adiós princesa -la observo salir de la habitación, para derrumbarse- aprecio su cariño... pero yo..._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya faltan pocos para que terminemos esta historia, lamentamos la demora pero aquí seguimos.

Como verán la pareja adulta de Seiya y Serena son bastante traviesos e intensos y aunque se encontraron con personajes del pasado trataron de no influir tanto, después de todo cada decisión nos lleva a un camino distinto, y al final aquí las cosas ya cambiaron y mucho.

Bueno chicas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por cada review que envían, ya saben quejas, sugerencias etc son bien recibidas, gracias por continuar leyendo estas historias, saludos y excelente 2016.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	20. Milenio de Plata

**DECISIONES**

Capítulo 20

Milenio de Plata

Se había quedado dormida, pues aún se sentía cansada cuando llego a casa, no había sido un día fácil, demasiada vigilancia de nuevo por parte de sus compañeras y ahora ese sueño, sentía esa angustia de no saber nada de Seiya , quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y aclarar su mente, sentir que todo estaría bien, Luna dormía en la cama por lo que no hizo ruido cuando tomo su ropa y se cambió, salió rápidamente rumbo al departamento de los chicos, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde vivían, quizá después de todo había muchas cosas que no sabía de Seiya, triste y decepcionada de no poder verlo camino sin rumbo fijo fue hasta que llego que se dio cuenta que su corazón había ordenado a sus pies hacía donde ir, el lugar secreto al que había ido con Seiya, el "Claro de Luna", si, ese era un buen lugar para refugiarse y sentirse al menos un poco cerca de él.

Llevaba horas ahí, pensando, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido al atardecer de ese hermoso día y había tenido ese sueño tan extraño, fijo su mirada en el cielo, ya había oscurecido- Es tarde... -se levantó un tanto entumido-

Iba tan ensimismada que no había notado que alguien estaba en su refugio, cuando lo vio pensó por un segundo en irse, alguien más ya había le había ganado y no le agradaba la idea de compartir su lugar especial, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, fijo la mirada en aquella figura y sonrió en cuanto lo reconoció. 

-¡Seiya! -grito emocionada corriendo hacia él-

Volvió su mirada hacía aquella voz- ¿Bombón?

-Seiya... -se abalanzó hacía sus brazos buscando el refugio que necesitaba en ese instante-

-Bombón -sonrió feliz de verla estrechándola entre sus brazos-

-Mi corazón me trajo hasta ti... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza ocultando el rostro entre su cuello-

-Te extrañe mucho, me siento feliz de verte -se separó un poco acariciando su rostro-

-Y yo, quería verte... te extrañaba mucho... -dijo sonriéndole- sentía que tenía que verte, te iba a buscar al departamento donde vives pero no supe dónde queda...

-Es verdad jamás te dije dónde vivía, perdóname

Negó sutilmente sonriéndole- Al final sé que mi camino está junto a ti, porque fue solo una sensación de venir aquí, y mírate te encontré... -acaricio su mejilla- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien -disfruto de su caricia- llevo aquí mucho rato se supone que solo iría a comprar unas cosas y me quede dormido

Hizo un puchero- Me hubieras llamado, te habría acompañado y no hubiera tenido ese sueño raro...

-Llame a tu casa pero nadie me contesto... ¿qué soñaste bombón? -tomo su mano conduciéndola hacía el árbol donde había estado sentado-

-Fue extraño, estábamos en una habitación, y tú me hacía enojar y te molestabas porque prefería a... Endimión...

Escucharla lo hizo estremecer era exactamente el mismo sueño que había tenido, la observo en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Y tú estabas enfermo o tenías fiebre... ¿no tienes fiebre verdad? -acerco su mano la frente de Seiya tocándola-

-No en este momento... -aun sorprendido- yo... tuve el mismo sueño...

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida- que extraño... ¿por qué habremos soñado lo mismo?

-Si es bastante extraño... últimamente tengo sueños similares

-¿De qué tipo? -se sentó en el pasto haciendo que él también lo hiciera- porque yo he tenido sueños pero son muy confusos y no entiendo...

-De una princesa a la cual yo protegía...

-¿Y esa princesa era yo? -pregunto observándolo-

-Creo que sí... no estoy seguro es un tanto confuso, pero siento que si... que eres tú, mi bombón

Desvió la mirada hacía sus manos- Eso quiere decir que... tu y yo ya nos conocíamos...

-¿Crees que así haya sido?

Respiró profundamente- Darien y yo ya nos conocíamos, él siendo el príncipe de la tierra y yo la princesa de la luna, estábamos enamorados y ahora en nuestro presente cuando nos encontramos fue... como si fuera nuestro destino encontrarnos y vivir ese amor que se frustro en el pasado... lo cual me da miedo que sea así contigo...

Desvió su mirada- Nos conocíamos... y sé que yo amaba a la princesa, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos

-¿Por eso en el sueño me hacías enojar? -pregunto suspirando sutil- ¿por qué estabas celoso?

Desvió su mirada- Te ibas a casar con él... cuando él no te conocía tanto como yo

Tomo su mano- ¿Y ahora me conoces?

-Claro -sonrió ligeramente- ahora no eres una princesa eres mi bombón -la acerco abrazándola hacía él- y no estas con nadie más que conmigo

Cerro los ojos dejándose abrazar- Me da gusto que entonces en ese momento no te hubiera correspondido, porque ahora creería que solo es un resto de lo que sucedió en el pasado...

-Antes la princesa de la luna estaba fuera de mi alcance... habría sido imposible que me viera como algo más que solo un amigo y protector

-¿Y ahora? -sonrió sutil escuchando el latir de su corazón-

-Puedo tenerte entre mis brazos -la abrazo aún más- puedo aspirar tu aroma, y disfrutar cada instante a tu lado no digo que no lo haya hecho siendo tu protector... pero esto es mucho mejor

Sonrió subiendo la mirada hacía él- Si, mucho mejor, ahora no me haces enojar... eso me gusta...

-Claro que te hago enojar -sonrió divertido- eso no ha cambiado, mi arrogancia te hace enojar

-Pero no tú forma de tratarme... Seiya... -suspiró sutil- entonces ¿crees que tú eres quien debe protegerme o deberás proteger a tu princesa?

Se quedó pensativo- Nosotros nacimos cerca de la luna... en cuyo caso no soy el único protector que tienes... pero por ahora mi lealtad no la tiene la princesa de la luna si no la princesa Kakyu

-Entiendo... supongo que te marcharas... -dijo con tristeza- ¿cuándo se irán?

-No lo sé... pero como te lo prometí, volveré, me esperaras ¿verdad?

Se quedó callada un segundo respirando profundamente- Esperare al hombre que amo el tiempo que sea necesario...

-Bombón... yo también te amo

Volvió la mirada hacía él sonriendo- ¿De verdad Seiya?

-Si... te amo con todo mí ser... aun cuando mi lealtad sea para la princesa Kakyu todo mi amor es solo para ti

-Seiya... -sonrió hincándose rápidamente en el pasto- yo también te amo, me enamore de ti y no hay otra cosa que quiera más que estar contigo...

-Serena prometo que volveré a tu lado pronto

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario...

-Te amo... -sin dudarlo se acercó besando sus labios con ternura-

Cerró los ojos derramando aquellas lágrimas de felicidad por saberse correspondida, rodeo su cuello envolviéndolo con sus brazos para hacerle sentir cuanto lo amaba.

La abrazo disfrutando sus labios, sintiéndose feliz por tenerla, ella ya no estaba fuera de su alcance era para él, así como él era solo para ella y nadie más, se había enamorado como un loco por ser ella misma.

Por más típico que fuera se sentía como la princesa de un cuento de hadas donde recibía su primer beso de amor, un amor verdadero y que la hacía querer más, que difícil iba a ser separarse, pero por lo pronto lo tenía para ella y nada ni nadie arruinaría los pocos momentos que le quedaran junto a él- Te amo… -murmuró entre sus labios abrazándolo más y más-

-Bombón... te amo -sonrió acariciando su rostro- no sé como pero me enamore de ti

-Yo si te lo puedo decir... nunca en tu vida habías conocido a una chica más bella que yo... que además se resistiera a tus encantos de conquistador...

-Ahora eres egocéntrica -sonrió aún más-

-Tú me has enseñado... -sonrió- y he aprendido muy bien, también algunas otras cosas...

-Eso me gusta mucho, porque yo también he aprendido mucho de ti

-¿Cómo qué? -pregunto sentándose en sus piernas, algo que ya no era desconocido y que por el contrario le agradaba, un pequeño acto de confianza e intimidad que solo había experimentado con él-

La abrazo acariciando su espalda- Comer tres helados a la vez

-Yo no hago eso, bueno si, pero... mmm bueno está bien, lo hago... -sonrió divertida- ¿qué otra cosa?

-Hacer pucheros a cada momento

-Ah pero... si tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo...

-No es verdad fuiste tú y es parte de lo que me gusta de ti

-No es cierto... -dijo haciendo por instinto un puchero-

-Acabas de hacer un puchero

-Ah pero... -se tapó la boca no diciendo mas solo observándolo fijamente-

Tomo sus manos para quitarlas y poder rozar sus labios- Eres adorable

-Por eso te enamoraste de mi... -sonrió feliz- ¿qué más te he enseñado?

-Amar este mundo...

Suspiró recargándose en su hombro- Ahora es el mundo que nos unió... y que ya no imagino sin ti...

-Ni yo sin ti mi amada princesa, mi amada bombón -aspiro su aroma cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de ese instante de tranquilidad-

-La primera vez que dijiste "bombón" aunque te pedí que no me llamaras así... fue como si esa palabra encerrara mucho más que un dulce sobre nombre...

-Yo también así lo sentí... que encerraba mucho más... que encerraba mi corazón

-Eso fue extraño, porque en lugar de molestarme deseaba siempre escucharte decirlo...

-Siempre te lo diré...

Lo abrazo hacía ella- ¿Y cómo debo decirte?

-¿Arrogante?

Sonrió divertida- No, así no, algo de cariño, que te demuestre cuanto te amo...

-¿Entonces dime tu como me dirás?, porque bombón lo escogí yo aunque creo que en ese aspecto no soy el primero en decirte así

-Claro que eres el primero... -dijo buscando su mirada-

-No lo soy -sonrió divertido- Haruka Tenoh te dice cabeza de bombón

-Ah cierto... -sonrió- pero no es lo mismo, es como si dijéramos que no es la primera vez que alguien me dice "cabeza" Darien me decía "Cabeza de Chorlito" así que no vale…

-¿Cabeza de chorlito? -ahogo una sonrisa- a ver -tomo su cabeza examinándola- pues yo no le veo nada de chorlito en dado caso suena mejor cabeza de bombón, pero como toda tu eres un bombón por eso así te quedaras como mi bombón

-Ves entonces es la primera vez que soy un bombón... -Sonrió feliz-

-Está bien tu ganas, pero entonces ¿que soy yo para ti?

-Mmm dices que vienen de las estrellas ¿no es así?

-Mmm como te lo explico nacimos de las estrellas, el planeta de dónde venimos se llama Kimonku en el yace la esperanza de las estrellas o la luz que representa la vida es un tanto complicado

-Mmm aun así decirte "estrella" seria como muy simple... tengo que encontrar la palabra exacta que te describa...

-Seré paciente entonces -se recargo en el árbol-

-No tardare te lo aseguro... -dijo recargándose en él- ahora que lo pienso en nuestros sueños tu eres siempre eres hombre, eso quiere decir que no siempre fuiste Sailor ¿no te parece?

-No lo había pensado... -se sonrojo- a decir verdad nuestro sexo es indistinto

-¿Entonces por qué te conocí como chico? -lo miro confundida- no entiendo...

-Quizás porque siempre me ha gustado más ser un chico... aunque me pregunto si la princesa se habría sentido más cómoda si hubiera sido chica

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto observándolo, debía reconocer que como chica era muy atractiva pero definitivamente lo prefería como el arrogante Seiya-

-Quizás el príncipe Endimión se habría enamorado de mí y no de la princesa de la luna -bromeo un poco- y así no te habrías separado de mí aún más

Sonrió sonrojada- ¿Te hubieras enamorado de mi de igual forma?

-Por supuesto mi bombón y tú de mi -sonrió ligeramente- no creo si no te enamoraste de mí en ese entonces

-Te hubiera considerado mi mejor amiga... -sonrió divertida- y quizá tú no te hubieras fijado en mi de esa forma

-Así como era tu mejor amigo... creo que prefiero ser mil veces un chico

-Si yo también, creo que eres más guapo así...

-¿Y si siempre fui un chico?

-Mmm entonces diría que soy inmensamente afortunada de que el hombre más guapo de la galaxia se fijara en mí pero aunque no lo hayas sido siempre eso no cambia lo que siento por ti...

-Ni lo que yo siento por ti cambiara jamás...

-Seiya... te amo tanto... -subió la mano acariciando su mejilla-

-Y yo a ti te amo...ahora se que nací para amarte sin importar como te amo bombón -sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella-

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos sintiendo esa agradable sensación en su estomago como cada que Seiya la besaba, esperando sus labios sentir su calor, su sabor y la dulce manera que tenia de tratarla

La atrajo más hacia él acariciando su espalda hasta posar la mano sobre su nuca, recostándola un poco sobre el aire.

Sentía el poder de la gravedad sobre ella pero más la agradable sensación de estar entre los brazos de Seiya de esa forma, subió sus manos sujetándose a su cuerpo, olvidando por completo el resto del mundo.

Profundizo aún más su beso disfrutando plenamente de ellos y de esa sensación que emanaba de ambos, sentía tranquilidad, como si nada pudiera ocurrir en ese momento, como si nada importara más que ellos dos.

No quería detenerse, porque sabía que en algún momento Seiya no estaría a su lado así que aprovecharía cada instante a su lado, grabándose la perfecta sincronía con que se besaban, el dulce aroma que aún no lograba identificar pero que le agradaba tanto así como su calor.

La sujeto con firmeza y cariño, sin desear separarse de sus labios, ni mucho menos de ella, por ende aprovecharía ese momento para grabarse cada facción de ella, cada beso, su calor su aroma, todo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en brazos de Seiya, besándolo y ahora de pronto estaba en lo que reconoció era el Milenio de Plata. 

-¿Que hago aquí? -murmuró confundida, todo parecía tan tranquilo que le era imposible no dejarse llevar por la paz del lugar-

-¿Que es este lugar bombón? se parece al de mis sueños... -observo un tanto confundido-

-Seiya... -volteo a verlo sonriéndole- estamos en el Milenio de Plata, donde yo era la princesa y tu su protector...

-Así que el milenio de plata... ahora sé qué lugar es este -observo por todos lados vio a sus hermanos volvían a la habitación de su hermano- vamos

-¿A dónde vamos? -lo alcanzo tomando su mano-

-Quiero recorrer el lugar y saber por qué estamos aquí -presiono su mano con suavidad-

-Sí, es extraño, yo nunca había estado aquí sola, me refiero a que sin ayuda de Luna, por lo general cuando tengo que ver algo del pasado ella es la que me trae... en recuerdos claro...

-Yo jamás había estado aquí salvo por esos sueños que he tenido... es un lugar muy hermoso

-Sí, lo es... pero a pesar de que es muy lindo y seria el sueño de cualquier chica ser tratada como princesa no me gusta mucho estar aquí... no me siento a gusto...

-¿Por qué? -murmuró mientras atravesaban la puerta- wow somos como fantasmas...

-Siento que no pertenezco a este mundo... -dijo sonriendo sutil ante la novedad para Seiya- no soy como Serenity...

-Entiendo... es porque tú eres Serena Tsukino y la princesa Serenity es parte de ti... porque es lo que fuiste alguna vez...

-Sí, somos tan diferentes... ella era demasiado educada y yo soy muy torpe, ella era mesurada y yo demasiado impulsiva... supongo que tú también cambiaste...

-Si... ella era demasiado caprichosa y orgullosa y tú no -sonrió feliz- y si creo que cambie... ahora soy mucho más guapo -dijo un tanto divertido, mientras entraban a la habitación de Fighter que ahora platicaba con sus hermanos-

-Y mucho más arrogante... -dijo sonriendo para prestar atención a los chicos- 

_-Lo siento Fighter la princesa me ordeno verte, así que no tuve más remedio que dejarla entrar... -dijo Healer-_

_-No te preocupes -murmuró sentado en la cama observando hacía la ventana- seguramente pronto van a reemplazarme..._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Maker observándolo con atención- bueno eso harán cuando por fin aceptes ser comandante..._

_-Lo harán cuando ella se case con el príncipe de la tierra... sé que no le agrada mucho mi presencia..._

_-Ah si es por eso no creo, la princesa no lo permitiría... ya sabes cuándo se pone de obstinada con algo no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión..._

_-Precisamente... quizás hoy termine de convencerse y al final acepte que me reemplacen... si eso sucede -fijo la mirada en Healer- me gustaría que fueras tu quien se hiciera cargo de su cuidado_

_-¿Y yo por qué?, sabes perfectamente que cuando estamos juntos terminamos peleando... además eso no pasara a menos que tu decidas dejarla, no entiendo Fighter, tu eres su consentido ¿por qué se alejaría de ti?_

_-Quiero que este bien... y no confiaría en nadie que no fueras tu o Maker... y se alejara porque está enamorada y embelesada con ese príncipe... hay algo que no me agrada de él…_

_-Ah ya salió el meollo del asunto... –dijo Healer suspirando cruzándose de brazos- lo que tú tienes es que estas celoso, sabíamos que esto pasaría al enamorarte de la princesa_

_-No son solo celos Healer, tan solo no me da buena espina... por favor... vigílalo de cerca... temo que le haga daño_

_-Healer tiene razón Fighter, estas celoso por eso crees que la podría lastimar, sé que lo que te voy a decir es demasiado cruel, pero se aman y no creo que él permita que algo le pase a la princesa Serenity... -dijo con seriedad Maker- crees que nadie que no sea tu podrá protegerla..._

_Presiono la cobija observando a su hermano- Quizás tengas razón... aun así me gustaría estar seguro que nada le pasara..._

_-Bueno por algo la princesa Serenity tiene tres protectores, espero que no te pongas celoso cuando me toque vigilarla... -dijo Healer un tanto burlón-_

_-No podría ponerme celoso cuando sé que el corazón de ustedes ya tiene nombre, aunque no lo quieran reconocer -fijo la mirada en ambos- por favor vigilen a ese príncipe... si después ustedes me dicen que en verdad la ama y que solo son celos míos lo aceptare y me alejare de ella sin poner pero alguno_

_-Fue error enamorarte de ella... -dijo Maker con seriedad- por su culpa estás así, no te concentras, todo el tiempo pensando en que este bien, cuando a ella no le importas de la misma forma..._

_-Ya sé que no le importo... y que nunca seré nada más que su protector y si mejor amigo... sé que ella no me ve como yo la veo a ella pero la amo Maker y solo quiero que sea feliz -levando la voz con lágrimas en los ojos ante la desesperación que sentía-_

Serena llevo la mano a su pecho soltó la mano de Seiya que parecía estar demasiado concentrado en la plática como para notar que lo soltaba, dio media vuelta y salió viendo a la Princesa Serenity en el pasillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo había escuchado, ella se había enterado de los sentimientos de Fighter pero como él suponía no podían ser correspondidos, ella ya amaba a Endimión.

_Serenity, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquella habitación tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con su prometido._

_-Ah Endimión... -dijo evitando subir la mirada para verlo para que no notara aquellas lágrimas-_

_-¿Princesa te encuentras bien? que tienes parece que has visto un fantasma o algo parecido_

Seiya salió de la habitación, dejando a sus hermanos- Ellos sí que no han cambiado... ¿bombón?

-Mira... -dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya- ella lo sabía...

_-Yo... si estoy bien... -disimuladamente limpio sus mejillas obligándose a sonreír- lo siento ¿me buscabas?_

_-Claro... es hora de la cena -tomo su mano besándola-  
_  
Tomo la mano de su novia observando la escena- Es Darien...

_-Si vamos... -sonrió ante el galante gesto de su prometido, tomo su brazo aun así volteo hacía la puerta de la habitación de Fighter-  
_

-Si él es el príncipe de la tierra, Endimión... -dijo Serena observando a la pareja alejarse- entonces siempre lo supe pero no podía corresponder a Fighter porque ya amaba a Endimión...

-¿Lo sabias? -murmuró observándolos alejarse- entonces... si él aun fuera tu novio... ¿no te habrías enamorado de mí? -murmuró con tristeza y temor-

Suspiró profundamente- No lo sé... yo nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad...

-Se ve tan enamorada... -sonrió con tristeza, como si el mismo Fighter los observara y sintiera lo mismo que él- vamos quiero ver por qué te enamoraste de él y no de mi

-Seiya... -tomo su mano deteniéndolo- ¿de verdad quieres ver esto?, ¿quieres ver como éramos pareja en el pasado Darien y yo?

-Quiero ver por qué Fighter no confiaba en él... y no creo que sean solo celos...

Suspiró sutil- Está bien... vamos...

Camino detrás de la pareja, sin perder detalle alguno.

_Serenity no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, su fiel protector y al que consideraba su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, ahora entendía todo, él se alejaba de ella porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos._

_-¿Te dije que hoy luces muy bella? -murmuró acariciando su mano-_

_Volteo al sentir su caricia- Gracias... tú también luces muy apuesto..._

_-Pronto nos casaremos ¿no te hace eso muy feliz?, te llevare conmigo a la tierra_

_-Pensé que viviríamos aquí... -dijo un tanto desconcertada- no es que la idea de vivir en la tierra no me agrade, solo que ¿que pasara con mi Reino?_

_-Vendremos a visitarlo, además tu madre seguirá reinando, la tierra te encantara y claro tu nuevo guardián también_

_-¿Mi nuevo guardián? -pregunto aún más desconcertada- pero si yo ya tengo a Fighter, Healer y Maker..._

_-En la tierra no los vas a necesitar... Neflyte cuidara muy bien de ti cuando yo no esté a tu lado, él es de mis mejores hombres -hizo una seña para que este se acercara-_

_-Es un placer conocerla princesa -hizo una reverencia-_

_Asintió aun confundida- Mucho gusto... -murmuró observando a aquel hombre-_

_-Ya verás que te protegerá muy bien... no es tan débil como Fighter... -sonrió ligeramente-_

_-__Fighter no es débil... -dijo a la defensiva- hoy no fue un buen día para él, dentro de poco deberá presentarse como el comandante del ejército imperial..._

_-¿Comandante?, ¿entonces aceptaras a Neflyte como tu nuevo guardián?_

_-Si... es lo que has decidido así que está bien... -dijo sonriendo sutilmente con tristeza, le dolía haber aceptado que la separaran de Fighter pero era lo mejor para él-_

_Sonrió acercándose a ella rozando sus labios._

_-Endimión... -cerró los ojos deseando no haber escuchado aquella conversación y que su pensamiento y amor le pertenecieran solamente a su prometido-_

Seiya lo observo, él profundizaba aquel beso sintió una oleada de celos invadir su ser.

Serena había desviado la mirada al ver aquel beso dándose cuenta de la reacción de Seiya, al cual tomo del rostro haciendo que volteara a verla- Te amo a ti... mi amor...

-Y yo a ti te amo... -tomo su mano llevándola hacía su corazón- mi corazón y el de Fighter laten solo para ti... lo sé bien

-Por él ya no puedo hacer nada, pero por ti si, te demostrare que me enamore perdidamente de ti, de cada beso que me has dado, de cada sonrisa arrogante... deseo hacerte feliz Seiya...

-Y yo a ti serena te amo y quiero hacerte feliz... protegerte siempre -la imagen que se presentaba ante ellos cambio y ahora se encontraban en el gran salón con Fighter arrodillado ante la reina, la princesa Kakyu, Serenity y Endimión se encontraban aun lado de la reina-

_-Fighter protector de la familia Real... se le ha nombrado Comandante del Ejército Imperial, confiando así en usted nuestro Reino así como nuestra gente confía en la paz que usted sabrá respetar... -dijo la Reina entregándole una espada un tanto más grande con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras azules en la empuñadura-_

_Aunque debería ser un momento importante y feliz, para él no lo era su mirada era triste- Será un honor aceptar el cargo majestad... no la defraudare lo prometo comandare la guardia imperial y preservare la paz en el reino lunar -tomo la espada entre sus manos-_

_-Eso esperamos Comandante Fighter... -dijo la Reina solemnemente al tiempo que la guardia presentaba sus respetos a su nuevo líder-  
_

_-Felicidades Fighter... -dijo la Princesa acercándose- me siento tan orgullosa de ti... sabía que lo conseguirías..._

_-Princesa... yo... -fijo su mirada en ella-_

_Aquella no era la mirada de quien es feliz por un logro más- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Yo... me gustaría platicar con usted..._

_-Claro que sí, ¿ahora? -pregunto observando a su alrededor con todos presentes-_

_-Cuando usted me lo permita -hizo una ligera reverencia-_

_-Claro, solo saludo a unas cuantas personas importantes y te buscare ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asintió con tristeza, antes no lo habría dudado para hablar con él, hacía días que estaba más que distante, y seria con él, ni siquiera su sonrisa que lo confortaba había vuelto a ver en sus labios, a menos que estuviera con su prometido._

_-Me temo que las cosas entre mi hija y su protector no terminaron nada bien... -dijo viendo a Fighter que no dejaba de ver a la princesa-_

_-Me temo que Fighter... no esta muy contento con el nuevo cargo que se le asigno -murmuró observándolo detenidamente-_

_-Es más que eso Kakyu... las miradas que tiene para la princesa no son como antes... por eso decidí proponerle de nuevo ser el comandante..._

_-Entiendo a qué se refiere... -murmuró con tristeza- me gustaría llevarlo lejos por un tiempo... no me gusta verlo tan triste_

_-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, al día siguiente de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija será el mejor momento, ya que la boda estaría a días... -volteo a ver a su única hija bailando felizmente con su prometido-_

_-Si... hare todos los preparativos, para llevarlo conmigo... ¿le molestaría si llevo a Healer y Maker conmigo?, considero que necesitara su apoyo más que nunca_

_-No, está bien, creo que los tres merecen un descanso, Kakyu no me lo tomes a mal, pero tú sabes que jamás podrían estar juntos..._

_-Lo sé... pero ¿qué podemos hacer para evitarles el sufrimiento?, Maker y Healer también están enamorados pero ellos no lo demuestran como Fighter... ellos son más serenos y no les afecta de esa misma manera o quizás estoy equivocada_

_-No, la verdad es que lo he notado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo evitar que sufran en la medida de lo posible... -dijo observando a los tres protectores a lo lejos-_

_-Entonces los llevare conmigo a Kimonku... pero no sé si la distancia sea suficiente para evitarles el sufrimiento_

_-La distancia no es suficiente, pero quizá una nueva vida si... cuando sea el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero... -dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad-_

_-Una nueva vida... -murmuró observando a las estrellas- siento que es mi culpa su sufrimiento... no sé si fue buena idea haberlos traído majestad... no deseaba verlos sufrir_

_-En ese entonces no imaginábamos que terminarían así las cosas, no es tu culpa Kakyu, si así fuera entonces es la mía directamente, yo fui quien le pidió a Fighter cuidar de la princesa, hacerlo responsable de su bienestar..._

_-Ha sido un gran protector... la ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, y gracias a ellos se volverá una gran princesa... de eso no tengo duda alguna_

_-Con lo que no contábamos es que tarde o temprano alguno de ellos la vería como mujer... y aunque la princesa hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos una relación entre ellos hubiera sido imposible..._

_-Jamás lo imaginamos -murmuró con tristeza-_

_-Creo que lo mejor será que pasado un tiempo les demos una nueva oportunidad de vida, olvidaran todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento, incluidos sus amores no correspondidos..._

_-Comprendo... ya sé lo que debo hacer alteza... cuidare bien de ellos_

_-Gracias Kakyu... -dijo sonriéndole sutilmente-_

_Fighter paso un buen rato observando a su amada princesa bailar, sus hermanos estaban a su lado, mantenían sus miradas y pensamientos centrados en dos princesas que ahora conversaban con Serenity, suspiro- Iré a tomar un poco de aire -dándoles unas palmadas en los hombros a sus hermanos salió hacía los jardines, aquellos que tantas veces había acompañado a su princesa a recorrer-_

_Tras conversar con sus amigas volteo buscando con la mirada a Fighter, lo vio alejándose hacía los jardines, se disculpó y camino entre la gente hacía el mismo lugar que iba él, por fin llego a escasos metros de él, le dolía verlo así pero no podía hacer nada- Fighter... -murmuró a sus espaldas-_

_-Princesa... -se giró hincándose ante ella-_

_-¿De qué querías hablar Fighter? -dijo con seriedad, le dolía hablarle así-_

_Bajo su mirada ocultando su tristeza- Yo... solo quería decirle que agradezco todo este tiempo que pase a su lado..._

_-Soy yo la que debe agradecer que me hayas protegido... -dijo dando unos pasos a su lado- hiciste un buen trabajo Fighter..._

_-Me habría gustado seguir a su lado..._

_-Elegiste bien al ser ahora el comandante... no hay mejor puesto para ti que ese..._

_Guardo silencio- No quería separarme de usted... pero ahora ya no me necesita..._

_Se quedó callada no se atrevía a verlo- Siempre necesitare a mi mejor amigo..._

_-Siempre lo tendrá... cuando lo necesite... aunque ya no de la misma forma de antes..._

_-Lo sé, aun así gracias..._

_-No tiene nada que agradecerme... volvería hacerlo si volviera a nacer... en verdad deseo que sea feliz -subió su mirada mostrando sinceridad-_

_-Entonces sígueme cuidando... -Dijo aun dándole la espalda-_

_-Princesa pero... -desconcertado-_

_-Soy egoísta y caprichosa Fighter, ya deberías saberlo... -sonrió volteando a verlo- no acepto que me dejes así..._

_-Seguiré cuidando de usted... aun cuando sea comandante de la guardia imperial -sonrió ligeramente, ver su sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para continuar a su lado sin importar nada mas-_

_-Sé que Healer fue nombrado mi protector, pero no confiaría en nadie más que no fuera tú, así que espero que me sigas cuidando del mismo modo que lo has hecho hasta ahora..._

_-Acepte a Healer para que cuide de usted como si fuera yo... le prometo estar cerca... confió en él..._

_-Sí, lo sé pero Healer no es tu, además que siempre termina regañándome..._

_-Lo hace porque también a su manera la estima... por favor dele una oportunidad... yo estaré muy cerca ya lo vera y podre seguir cuidando de usted_

_-¿Lo prometes? -se acercó a él tomando su mano y sonriéndole-_

_-Lo prometo princesa -mantuvo su mirada en su bello rostro-_

_-Gracias Fighter... -dijo bajando la mirada apenada, sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero necesitaba a Fighter cerca de ella-_

_-No tiene nada que agradecer, por el contrario gracias por confiar en mi_

_-¿Me permitirías felicitarte?_

_-Si..._

_Lo observo un momento para luego abrazarlo, pocas veces se le permitía ser demostrativa de sus emociones, pero sabía que con Fighter no tenía por qué limitarse, después de todo él la conocía mejor que nadie._

_Su abrazo fue muy cálido, se contuvo de abrazarla, temía que si lo hacía no la soltaría jamás- Gracias princesa..._

_-Mereces este puesto... -dijo separándose de él-_

_-No la defraudare lo prometo princesa_

_-Sé que no lo harás... nunca lo has hecho... por eso confió plenamente en ti, ahora Comandante Fighter... ¿me concedería una pieza?_

_-¿Una pieza? -se sonrojo asintiendo- su prometido se molestara_

_-No si no nos ve... -dijo extendiendo su mano hacía él- hoy el festejado es mi mejor amigo así que es algo que tengo permitido hacer..._

_Tomo su mano acercándose para bailar- Gracias princesa su sonrisa me reconforta como no se imagina_

_Subió el dedo índice hasta colocarlo sobre sus labios- Shhh… es solo un baile..._

_Sonrió acercándola hacía él balseando un poco._

_-No sabía que eras un buen bailarín... -dijo dejándose guiar por él-_

_-Hay muchas cosas que pueden sorprenderla -murmuró haciéndola girar-_

_-Pensé que te conocía... -dijo girando con elegancia para volver a tomar su mano y colocar la otra sobre su hombro-_

_-Y así es... solo que hay cosas que no sabe de mi... que es mejor que no sepa -sonrió sujetando su cintura con firmeza- pero esta no es la primera vez que bailamos recuerda... fue usted quien me enseñó a bailar_

_-Pero aún era una niña que no sabía si estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, lo cual veo hice bien... -dijo subiendo un poco la mirada para verlo-_

_-La vez que fuimos a la tierra también bailamos -murmuró al ver que no lo recordaba un tanto triste-_

_-Ah es verdad, lo siento... -dijo bajando la mirada, hasta entonces se dio cuenta que sí, desde que había conocido a Endimión su mundo se había vuelto él y había dejado de lado a Fighter, por lo cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él ya no la veía como una chiquilla berrinchuda y caprichosa-_

_-No tiene nada de que disculparse... -desvió la mirada hacía la entrada del palacio donde Endimión los observaba detenidamente-_

_-Fighter... yo... espero que un día encuentres una mujer que te amé y te respete, ese es mi deseo, que tú también seas feliz..._

_Sus palabras fueron como un puñal para él- Cuando eso suceda... usted será la primera en saberlo... -trato de sonreír pero simplemente le fue imposible hacerlo-_

_-De verdad Fighter quiero que seas feliz... -se detuvo observándolo- ¿lo harás por mí?_

_-Tratare de hacerlo es lo único que puedo decirle... no se preocupe por mi estaré bien... su felicidad será mi felicidad_

_Respiro profundamente bajando la mirada- Lo siento de verdad... soy demasiado egoísta..._

_Tomo su mentón haciendo que levantara el rostro- No se disculpe... solo quiero que sea feliz y que sea una gran gobernante... nunca deje de sonreír, nunca, se lo dije, pero su sonrisa es... una luz para mí -se acercó a besar su mejilla-_

_Si era una mala persona, debía mantenerse lejos de él, mantener distancia era lo mejor, pero simplemente no podía, porque lo quería, era su mejor amigo y si bien no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos si podría al menos darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella._

_Endimión se acercó- Serenity, te he estado buscando por todos lados_

_-Sí, lo siento, necesitaba platicar con Fighter... -se separó de su amigo para acercarse a su prometido-_

_Fijo la mirada en él, aun no confiaba del todo, pero nada podía hacer._

_-Vamos... -tomo del brazo a Endimión evitando ver a Fighter sabía que eso era lo mejor-_

_Endimión se alejó llevándola consigo una sonrisa siniestra asomo a sus labios observando al protector de reojo._

-Ella era cruel... -dijo Serena suspirando dándose la vuelta para adentrarse en el jardín-

Seiya la siguió en silencio, Fighter seguía ahí parado impotente, sin poder hacer más por la mujer que amaba- Eso explica muchas cosas...

-¿Cuáles? -pregunto sintiéndose tan extraña consigo misma-

-La princesa Kakyu... el por qué... somos Sailors y no guerreros, y el por vivimos en Kimonku lejos de la luna, lejos del lugar donde nacimos...

-Si por mi culpa... -dijo molesta consigo misma, ¿qué clase de persona coquetearía con alguien a quien sabe lastimaría?-

-Una princesa caprichosa y egoísta -tomo su mano- una princesa por la cual daría la vida y mucho más... nos trajeron a la luna con el objetivo de guiarte y protegerte... fue una decisión que yo tome... no me importo cuantas veces fui castigado por tu causa... me importabas tú la princesa gentil y alegre que sé que eres

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas todo? -pregunto observándolo-

-Llevo tiempo recordando... los sueños que creí extraños y en realidad son recuerdos... Serena... velos bien... y dime por qué crees que Fighter se enamoró de la princesa

-Porque pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos... -dijo desviando la mirada- siempre pensé que Serenity era en verdad una buena princesa, pero lo que acaba de hacer fue tan... -suspiró- cruel...

-¿Que hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?

-Yo... -bajo la mirada- no lo sé Seiya, ¿o me dirás que no fue cruel coquetearle de esa forma?, ella sabe que la ama y con eso... fue...

-Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer... -suspiro- ella no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, para ella siempre fue su amigo... crecieron juntos peleaban mucho... ¿tú crees que para ella era fácil enterarse de pronto de lo que él sentía?

-No, pero... -suspiró continuando su camino hacia donde quiera que la llevara ese sendero- si ella no lo amaba no debió comportarse así, lo único que hizo fue hacer sentir a Fighter que nunca la tendría...

-Lo hubiera hecho o no… eso era algo inevitable -la siguió de cerca- estando tan acostumbrada a su presencia... ¿crees que era fácil tener que alejarse mutuamente?, yo no podría alejarme de ti aunque me lo pidieras...

-No es lo mismo Seiya, yo te amo y aun así tú te iras... pero me amas, y ella... ella no lo amaba, solo pensaba en Endimión...

-Pero lo quería... y sé bien... sé bien que te dolía verme sufrir... que estas enojada contigo misma por ese motivo...

-Porque fue una tonta, porque no se dio cuenta de la verdad, porque solo lo lastimo... -se detuvo frente al lago-

Se acercó a ella abrazándola- Aunque hubieras correspondido en ese momento quizás habría sido más difícil y tu habrías sufrido lo mismo... prefiero que sea de este modo... no soportaría verte sufrir... así de esa forma al menos puede verla feliz

-Lo siento Seiya, es solo que... siempre pensé que Serenity era perfecta y ahora ver todo esto, darme cuenta que solo hizo sufrir a Fighter, que por su causa los tres tuvieron que marcharse

-Ella no es la culpable o quizás sí... es culpable de ser tan bella como tú -acaricio su rostro- además no todos somos perfectos, algún defecto debía tener porque al final de cuentas es un ser viviente como nosotros… al final ella eres tú y si algo nos trajo a este lugar debe ser porque quiere que veamos algo... o quizás es una lección que debemos aprender... quizás debas aceptarte a ti misma y esa princesa caprichosa es parte de ti

-¿Me amas a pesar de que fui la causante de tu sufrimiento?

-Te amo aun a pesar de todo Serena, ahora sé que no podría amar a nadie más que no fueras tu -se acercó tomando su mano hincándose ante ella- aun si no hubiera recordado todo esto te amaría... porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti... solo a ti

-Seiya... -murmuró conmovida por su actitud, le recordaba tanto lo que acababa de ver- no tienes por qué hacer eso...

Sonrió subiendo la mirada hacía ella, sin soltar su mano la llevo hacía sus labios besando el dorso de la misma- Lo hago, y lo hice porque es una forma más de mostrarte mi amor

Lo miró fijamente, con amor, ternura, Seiya era el hombre más romántico y dulce que pudo conocer- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

-Me alegra saber que por fin mis sentimientos son correspondidos

-¿Que tanto queda de Fighter en ti? -pregunto sin dejar de verlo-

-Quizás todo... al igual que de la princesa debe estar dentro de ti o ¿qué es lo que te queda de la princesa que fuiste alguna vez?

-No lo sé... yo solo quiero ser yo... sé que me amas por eso, pero no quiero que por haber sido la princesa me veas ahora de esa forma, solo quiero ser Serena y ya...

-Eres Serena Tsukino la chica alegre de la que me enamore

-Supongo que he descubierto para que vinimos... -dijo hincándose frente a él- para poder valorarte más de lo que ya lo hacía, para no perderte, amarte por sobre todas las cosas y no permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe, pero sobre todo a confiar en nosotros mismos...

-Bombón... me siento feliz de poder tenerte a mi lado... también considero que estamos aquí para valorarnos y aceptar cada una de nuestras facetas... aceptarnos mutuamente

Hizo un puchero- ¿Por qué te pusiste celoso cuando Endimión beso a Serenity?

Se sonrojo- Porque él tenía la fortuna de tener lo que yo no, aun cuando estaba cerca... y por qué quiero que tus labios no besen otros labios que no sean los míos

-Ya veo... -suspiró sutil- yo... también estaba celosa...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te pusiste celoso por Serenity... sentí como si los sentimientos que tuvieras por ella hubieran renacido...

-Pero si tú eres ella y ella eres tu -acaricio su mejilla- porque ese momento que vi fue como si lo volviera a vivir

-Pero no lo estás viviendo, ahora yo estoy contigo y no quiero estar con nadie más...

-Lo sé... fue algo inevitable... pero estabas celosa solo por eso confiésalo

-Porque te quiero solo para mí, si eres Seiya o Fighter... -dijo aun con el puchero- porque yo tampoco quiero que desees otros labios aun si soy yo como la princesa...

-Eso quiere decir que estás celosa de ti misma -sonrió un tanto divertido-

Se encogió de hombros sin quitar esa mueca- Es confuso, pero te quiero para mí... soy posesiva por si no te diste cuenta...

-Caprichosa y egoísta eso aún lo conservas -sonrió aún más- mi Serena

-Solo con lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti Seiya... -dijo sonriéndole sutil- será mejor que te acostumbres, porque cuando vuelvas para quedarte a mi lado estaré pegada a ti como chicle...

-Será un placer tenerte a mi lado -sonrió acercándose a ella para rozar sus labios- te amo

-Y yo a ti, mi corazón de bombón... -murmuró cerrando los ojos tomando sus labios entre los de ella-

Sonrió entre sus labios, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de esa calidez, mientras el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba, era de noche se escuchaban murmullos.

Se encontraban prácticamente recostados sobre el frio césped, eso fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta que ya no estaban en el Milenio de Plata, si no en su lugar secreto, lentamente fue deteniéndose ese beso cosa que cada vez le era más difícil de hacer- Te amo...

-Y yo a ti mi amor -acaricio su mejilla- te amo tanto bombón...

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojada- Tu eres mi corazón de bombón...

-No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo -acaricio su mejilla con ternura-

-Te lo dije... -sonrió- ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? -dijo refiriéndose al hecho de estar casi recostados-

-Es una buena pregunta -se sonrojo al ver que prácticamente estaba encima de ella, lentamente se puso de pie-

-No...-la abrazo impidiéndole que se levantara- me agrada... solo un instante más ¿sí?

-Está bien -murmuró volviendo acercarse a ella- solo un momento... es tarde ya y no quiero que se preocupen por ti en casa

-Seiya... -murmuró rodeando su cuello- ¿te quedarías conmigo?

-¿Bombón? -se sonrojo aún más-

Sonrió sonrojada- Solo quiero dormir a tu lado una vez más...

-Está bien... yo también así lo deseo... cuando regrese... será para dormir toda la vida a tu lado

Sonrió aún más ante esa frase que tomaría como una promesa que no dudo en acercarse a él y a su vez acercarlo a ella buscando sentir de nueva cuenta sus labios, dulces, cálidos en un beso que sellara esa promesa.

La beso profundamente, con intensidad, volvería por ella era que una promesa era el deseo de su corazón.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, si era egoísta, pero por esa noche no quería pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, siempre se preocupaba por todos pero en ese instante solo se preocupaba por Seiya, por hacerle ver que lo amaba y lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, que estaba dejando de ser una jovencita para ser una mujer completamente enamorada y segura de sus decisiones que protegería todo lo que amaba por el bien de todos.

Se separó de sus labios- Entonces vamos a descansar bombón... ya es muy tarde

-Está bien, pero promete que me abrazaras y no me soltaras...

-No te soltare en toda la noche -se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacía ella- ¿nos vamos?

-Si vamos... -sonrió poniéndose de pie- oye y... ¿has hablado con tu princesa a cerca de nosotros?

-No… aún no...

-¿Crees que diga? -suspiró observando el lugar como despidiéndose de él al menos esa noche- ¿se pondrá igual que Taiki y Yaten?

-No lo sé... no creo que sea igual que Taiki... ella es como una madre para nosotros

-Pero... de acuerdo a lo que acabamos de ver, se dio cuenta que sufrías por mi... bueno por Serenity…

-Si... pero cuando vea que ahora no sufriré porque me vas hacer feliz seguro nos apoyara... por lo que escuche Taiki y Yaten desde entonces han estado enamorados… pero no sé cómo fue en el pasado su relación con las otras Sailors o de quien estén enamorados aunque lo sospecho

Sonrió sutil- Una de ellas es Mina, la otra no estoy segura, quizá Amy o Lita

-Si es posible que sea alguna de ellas o quizás ambas

-Ah Taiki enamorado de dos chicas a la vez... -sonrió divertida- eso sí sería digno de ver, aunque bueno ahora creo que es Lita...

-¿Crees que sea Lita?, pero si solo lo ha golpeado

-Mmm pero los golpes engríen... ahora que lo pienso, ¿yo no te he golpeado o sí?

-¿Los golpes engríen?

-Si... -sonrió- dicen que hacen que no dejes de pensar en esa persona y quieras estar más a su lado, los malos tratos atraen...

-Eso no lo sabía

-Discuten para poder estar juntos al menos de esa forma...

-Entonces cuando eras la princesa por eso te hacía enojar ahora entiendo -sonrió divertido- aunque no lo habría imaginado de Taiki es tan tranquilo y serio

-Pero viste como discute con Lita...

-Si lo vi... pero ¿crees que Lita y él se puedan enamorar si su comportamiento es demasiado hostil?

-Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no te parece?

-Si tienes razón... conociendo el gusto de mi hermano se pudo haber fijado en Amy... pero esta parece tener a alguien en su corazón

-Sí, ¿quién crees que sea el novio de Amy?

-Tú debes de saber quién es, es tu amiga

-Sí, es mi amiga, pero de eso no me ha platicado...

-A veces no es necesario que te lo platiquen como para darte cuenta...

-Bueno tengo mis suposiciones pero no se... sería extraño...

-¿Quién supones que pueda ser su novio? -murmuró mientras caminaba sintiendo la fresca brisa-

-Mmm pues... el profesor Black... -dijo no muy convencida- pero no se...

Sonrió presionando su mano- Pues creo que tus sospechas son ciertas -fijo la mirada al frente notando a una pareja que se besaba cerca de los columpios-

X-X

Amy se separó de su novio un tanto sonrojada- Diamante... -murmuró con una sonrisa-

-Todo saldrá bien... -dijo acariciando su mejilla- ya lo veras...

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el disfrutando su caricia- Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti

-Y yo de ti... -dijo sonriéndole- Amy... por favor prométeme que te cuidaras...

-Te lo prometo... -se acercó a él abrazándolo aún más- me cuidare y protegeré a aquellos a los que amo, me he preguntado ¿cómo supiste que era Sailor Mercury?

-Creí que nunca preguntarías eso... -respiró profundamente sentándose frente a ella- Amy sé que esto te parecerá un locura, pero... mi tiempo no es este... bueno ahora ya lo es

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo que no es tu tiempo?

-Es una frase trillada pero... vengo del futuro, de una época donde conocí a Sailor Mercury...

Aquello sin duda la sorprendió- ¿Del futuro?, eso explica muchas cosas... pero, si me conociste en el futuro ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque en el futuro me odiabas, y debo decir que tenías motivos para hacerlo... Amy... -tomo sus manos oprimiéndolas entre las de él- en el futuro yo intente invadir este planeta, era tu enemigo...

-¿Por qué?, ¿cuáles eran tus razones para hacerlo? cual era la razón para odiarte tanto...

-Quería... este planeta para reestablecer mi hogar, nosotros pertenecíamos al lado oscuro de la luna, seriamos algo así como parientes lejanos de la princesa de la luna, primero era ese mi motivo pero después yo... Amy quiero que te quede claro que te amo, me enamore de ti pero hubo alguien antes de ti que me atraía...

-Quiero que seas sincero y me digas de quien se trataba y todo lo que te orillo a viajar a esta época -murmuró con seriedad-

Se quedó callado observándola, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía ya que no quería darle más detalles de aquel futuro que era mejor no conocieran- Serena... la princesa de la luna...

Se quedó callada al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, se puso de pie un tanto pensativa.

-Había algo en ella que me atraía, te seré sincero... -respiró profundamente- solo era deseo... y nada más...

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-El deseo de Serena de proteger este planeta, me di cuenta que la admiraba por eso, así que comprenderás porque me odiabas, gracias a ella tuve una nueva oportunidad

-No comprendo el por qué te odiaba... si Serena te dio una nueva oportunidad... -se giró observándolo aun sentado- ¿qué razones tendría para seguirte odiando después de eso?

-Bueno quizá no me odiabas, pero si digamos que no te simpatizaba, y me mostraron esta época y al conocerlas a todas me di cuenta de porque apreciaban a Serena y yo... me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras...

-¿Cómo conociste esta época?, habías estado ya antes aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, antes... unos meses antes... pero ¿cómo sabes?

Suspiro- Desde un inicio me pareciste sospechoso... además... parecías conocernos a todas a la perfección

Sonrió sutil- Siempre tan observadora... y si, estuve aquí antes y las conocí, pero en ese instante no me podía quedar, y tú ya me habías conquistado, así que volví para volverte a conquistar y quedarme a tu lado...

-¿Y por qué a mí y no a mi yo futuro?

-Porque la Amy del futuro ya tenía a alguien a su lado... y no me preguntes quien porque no puedo decírtelo...

-¿Taiki acaso? -murmuró volviendo a sentarse a su lado-

-No lo sé... -se encogió de hombros- ¿eso importa ahora?

-No… pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo... no soy tonta Diamante... me daba cuenta como evitabas que él y yo nos acercáramos, por lo cual puedo decir que has aprovechado tu ventaja -subió su mirada hacia el cielo- eso tienes en común con Richard... solo que el podía ver el futuro y tu vienes del futuro

-De acuerdo, si era Taiki... -dijo suspirando- me aproveche de lo que sabía...

Sonrió ligeramente- Quizás la Amy que conociste se enamoró de él, porque no te conoció antes a ti -se acercó besando su mejilla- ya no preguntare más sobre la época de la que provienes

-Y es mejor así Amy... nunca es bueno saber el futuro, te limita las posibilidades de elegir...

-Lo sé... no hay un futuro escrito... porque cada quien es el dueño de su propio camino, digamos que fue algo que aprendí con Richard, el cual solo es buen amigo y eso es todo, en cambio a ti te amo... y me siento feliz de que hayas vuelto por mi...

Sonrió tomando su mano- Volví porque me enamore de ti y no quería perderte...

-Solo dime algo... ese sueño que te comente hace tiempo... ¿sucedió en realidad?

-Ese sueño... -sonrió sutil oprimiendo su mano- no, no fue un sueño, eso sucedió cuando me despedí de ti la primera vez que estuve aquí...

-¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo? -se sonrojo ligeramente-

-Porque así lo decidió la princesa de la luna en ese momento, era lo mejor que no supieran nada hasta ese momento...

-Entonces eso sucedió hace dos años cuando estaba en secundaria... fue cuando comencé a tener siempre el mismo sueño al inicio no podía ver tu rostro... después fue aún más claro, y cuando te vi supe que eras la persona de mis sueños

Sonrió sutil poniéndose de pie- Así es Amy... y ahora me da gusto saber que soy el hombre de tus sueños...

-Así es... aunque no por eso dejas de ser un tramposo aprovechado

-Lo sé, pero si deseas puedes conocer a Taiki y descubrir si te hubieras enamorado de mi aun conociéndolo...

-No… yo solo deseo estar a tu lado... además eso sería traicionar a mi amiga Lita -se puso de pie para abrazarlo- mejor solo bésame una vez más como solo tú sabes hacerlo

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla, la abrazo suavemente- Te amo Amy... -dijo tomando su rostro con una mano acercándola para besarla, con ternura en un principio, pero a la vez con intensidad-

Cerró sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios, con la misma intensidad que él había despertado en ella, saber que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa sin importar que fuera estando a su lado, transmitió sus sentimientos y el amor que sentía por él, entregándose por completo a sus labios.

X-X

-Vámonos, vámonos... -Dijo jalando a Seiya al darse cuenta de que la pareja volvía a retomar sus demostraciones de amor-

-Está bien vamos -sonrió siguiendo a su bombón dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su momento justo como él deseaba disfrutar de ese instante junto a su bombón-

-Así que estaba en lo cierto, ahora entiendo porque no habían dicho nada, estaría mal visto que un profesor anduviera con una alumna

-Así es... a diferencia de nosotros ellos no se pueden expresar libremente... por el que dirán pero sin duda el profesor parece querer mucho a Amy

-Sí, se ven realmente enamorados... -Sonrió sutil- pero bueno supongo que eso durara solo mientras terminamos la preparatoria...

-Si, después podrán expresarlo sin mayor temor... así que guardemos el secreto mientras tanto

-Claro que sí, no diré nada... -Sonrió sutil-

Siguió caminando con ella disfrutando de la noche volvió la mirada hacía la luna- Hoy la luna brilla con intensidad...

Se detuvo extrañada- Siento algo raro... como si este instante ya lo hubiera vivido antes... o al menos muy similar...

-Si... yo también así me siento

-Qué extraño... -volvió a tomar su mano- quizá la luna brilla así porque yo estoy feliz a tu lado...

-En Kimonku tenía una obsesión por siempre observar la luna... desde ahí se aprecia muy bien, algo pequeña pero bien... aunque no entendía por qué me ponía triste cuando la luna parecía triste

-Quizá porque sentías lo que yo... -oprimió su mano-

-Estamos unidos... bombón... nacimos para estar unidos -sonrió ligeramente-

Sonrió volteando a verlo- Seiya... te amo y aun si no nacimos para estarlo ahora ya no imagino mi vida sin ti... quiero estar siempre a tu lado...

-Precisamente bombón... porque ese es nuestro deseo, es mi deseo amarte y protegerte siempre lo ha sido, en el milenio de plata cuando sostuve a una pequeña bebé... fue ahí donde nació mi deseo de protegerte y siempre estar a mi lado... y en esta época cuando te vi por primera vez quería en tus ojos siempre reflejarme

No se contuvo de hacer lo que le nacía en ese momento, se detuvo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, feliz de tener un amor así, de que no tuviera miedo de decir lo que sentía, de demostrarle a cada momento cuanto la amaba- Te amo Seiya, te amo...

-Te amo serena -murmuró abrazándola hacia él para besarla profundamente tal como deseaba hacerlo-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Hola a todas, aquí con la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, hemos entendido un poco más el pasado de Serenity y Fighter ¿Qué opinan?

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, como se darán cuenta ya nos estamos acercando al final, por lo cual esperamos no hacerla muy cardiaca con los capítulos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que nos han hecho llegar, los cuales como siempre nos animan a seguir escribiendo, qué más quisiéramos que hacerlo más rápido, pero se hace lo que se puede con el tiempo libre, ahora chicas ¿alguien quisiera leer ahora una historia Universo Alterno?

Ahora sí, nos despedimos, muchas gracias por leernos y nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo, gracias y saludos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	21. Fighter

**DECISIONES**

**Capítulo 21**

**FIGHTER**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

X-X

_-Serenity acepto por fin deshacerse de ese protector... -Dijo con arrogancia- ahora todo ira conforme al plan..._

_-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir majestad?_

_-Esperar a la boda y entonces Serenity no tendrá objeción de darme el cristal de plata, y ya sin ese estorbo nadie podrá protegerla..._

_-Y mi señor será el soberano tanto de la tierra como de la luna, su poder será infinito_

_Fighter que caminaba por los pasillos al escuchar las voces y más que mencionaban a su princesa no dudo en acercarse y escuchar- Lo sabía -murmuró dando unos pasos hacía atrás asustado y temeroso de lo que pudiera sucederle-_

_-Así es, aun así no me desharé de la princesa, es bella y es digna de ser mi esposa... así que entre las cosas que tienes que hacer es cuidarla de cualquier tipo que quiera pasarse de listo... y el primero es ese tal Fighter... no lo quiero cerca de mi futura esposa..._

_-Me desharé de él y sus hermanos si ese es su deseo mi señor_

_-Tengo que hacer algo -respiro profundamente, al moverse tiro un jarrón-_

_-Sí, lo deseo muerto solo así dejara tranquila a mi prometida, el muy insolente se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre mi futura esposa y eso no lo pasare por alto... -hizo un gesto a Neflyte para que saliera a asomarse-_

_Al salir vio alejándose a toda prisa a Fighter- Ha descubierto todo mi señor..._

_-Tranquilo, no es tonto, sabe que no le creerían, así que esperaremos al momento apropiado para que te deshagas de él..._

_-Como ordene... espero que disfrute sus últimos momentos..._

_-Solo mantenlo alejado de mi prometida, si lo llegas a ver cerca de ella avísame..._

_-Así lo hare... lo mantendré vigilado -hizo una reverencia para alejarse y vigilar de cerca a ese sujeto-_

_X-X_

_Habían transcurrido algunos días en los cuales Neflyte no dejaba de vigilarlo, acercarse a la princesa le era más difícil a cada momento, tan solo la observaba a lo lejos, por suerte ese día había ido a Kimonku y Neflyte no había tenido modo de seguirlo paseaba entre las rosas acompañado de sus hermanos- Healer... Maker... quiero pedirles un gran favor_

_-Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros... ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Maker como siempre con su habitual tono tranquilo-_

_-Quiero que cuiden de la princesa... y eviten que se case con el príncipe... ella no está a salvo con él... por favor_

_-¿Otra vez Fighter? -suspiró resignado Healer- creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema de lado, si tanto te encela saber que se casara secuestra a la princesa..._

_-No son celos... -dijo con desesperación- ella y todo el reino está en peligro, él no es lo que parece... tienen que confiar en mi... solo no puedo luchar_

_-Confiamos en ti Fighter, pero es que no entendemos que es lo que está pasando, ¿por qué dices que están en peligro? -pregunto Maker preocupado al observar a su hermano-_

_-El príncipe busca apoderarse del cristal de plata -camino buscando entre el jardín hasta que encontró la flor que buscaba- debemos defender el reino a como dé lugar... no dejaremos que se salga con la suya_

_-¿Y por qué no se lo dices a la Reina?, ella no dejaría que su hija se casara con un hombre así... -dijo Healer-_

_-He tratado de hablar con ella... pero ese hombre vigila mis pasos y el hecho que nos marchemos con la princesa Kakyu del reino lunar lo beneficia a él... además... seguramente nadie me creería... igual que ustedes... pensarían que son solo celos míos y no es así... tienen que creerme_

_-Te creemos... -dijo Maker a lo que Healer asintió- volveremos más tarde para estar presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa..._

_-Si... espero poder darle su regalo -cerro sus ojos haciendo que aquella flor flotara hacía el hasta tomarla entre sus manos- los veré en la fiesta hermanos_

_-De acuerdo, pero no te expongas, al menos no antes de tiempo... -dijo Maker- ten cuidado..._

_-Lo tendré... -sonrió ligeramente- ustedes también tengan cuidado... y traten de advertir a la Reina -hizo aparecer un portal para aparecer directamente en la puerta de la habitación de la princesa-_

-Así que así fue como consiguió la flor... -murmuró Serena observando aquella escena y como Fighter parecía indeciso en entrar a la habitación-

-Esa flor es mi luz-... ahora entiendo por qué no se encontraba en Kimonku...

-¿Tu luz? -por fin la puerta de la habitación de la princesa se abría y él entraba-

-Si... -murmuró observando la escena- es una flor de estrella única... digamos que su esencia es mi alma...

Volteo a verlo- ¿Y por qué me la obsequiaste?

-Porque te amo... y con ello... -guardo silencio- quería que conservaras algo de mí cuando ya no estuviera a tu lado... quería que jamás me olvidaras

Desvió la mirada de aquella despedida, algo que comenzaba a recordar, la tristeza y molestia que tenia de que Fighter hubiera roto su promesa- Me dejaste después de todo...

-Ya no tenía otra opción... por eso te di la flor... para seguir a tu lado aun si no estaba físicamente... creo que en ese momento no lo entendiste -murmuró con tristeza-

-¿No entendí que? -subió la mirada para verlo, Fighter salía de la habitación y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo-

-Es mejor que no vayamos -se quedó parado observando a la princesa contemplar la flor-

-¿A dónde va Fighter? -pregunto observándolo alejarse debatiéndose entre seguirlo y quedarse con Seiya-

Cerro sus ojos tomando su mano- Debemos irnos... bombón...

-¿Por qué? -un vacío se acrecentó en su estómago, como un mal presentimiento- ¿que ocurrirá con Fighter?

No respondió, volvió su mirada hacía la princesa, la flor brillaba con intensidad.

Sintió un presentimiento aún más profundo, quiso decir algo pero la presencia de Endimión la sorprendió- ¿A dónde va Fighter?, Seiya, ¿qué ocurre por qué no seguimos a Fighter?

-Ella no lo supo... y creo que quizás es mejor que tú tampoco... vámonos te lo suplico bombón

-¿No supo qué? -Dio un paso hacía atrás llevando las manos al pecho- él... murió por ella ¿no es así? -se llevó la mano a la frente era como si ese fragmento ya lo hubiera visto, escenas borrosas de aquel encuentro donde un descuido le había costado la vida- Fighter...

-Si... -vio a la princesa salir de la habitación dejando la flor en un jarrón, sin embargo esta poco a poco comenzó a perder su intensidad-

Se recargo en la pared mas próxima, aquellos recuerdos agolpaban su mente, es como si ya los hubiera visto, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista- Te distrajiste por verme con Endimión... -murmuró- fue mi culpa y no lo supe...

-No fue así... tu no lo sabias... pero... ¿cómo es que lo sabes?, ¿si no lo viste en el pasado? si no supiste lo que sucedió conmigo después de esa despedida

-No lo sé... yo... -se dejó caer en el piso sentándose abrazando las piernas, ¿cómo es que lo sabía?, solo veía en su mente una y otra vez ese momento, subió la mirada y observo aquella flor que poco a poco iba quedando sin vida- lo siento... siempre fui tan egoísta...

Se acercó a ella, la destrucción no tardó en hacerse presente- Debemos irnos de este lugar

Sonrió con tristeza al escuchar los gritos- Moriste por protegerme... y yo estúpidamente fui detrás del hombre que mando asesinarte... y morí recitando su nombre...

-Lo amabas... -tomo su mano- ¿cómo podrías imaginar que sucedería de esa forma?

-Debí imaginarlo, debí saberlo... mis últimos pensamientos fueron todos para él, no pensé en nadie más, ni en mi madre, ni en mis amigas, solo me importaba él, pero tú, tu habías sacrificado tu vida para intentar protegerme... -dijo con lágrimas- moriste pensando en mí y yo... lo ignoraba...

-Morir pensando en la persona que amas... morir llevando contigo su imagen es la mejor forma de pasar los últimos momentos... lo comprendo tú lo amas a él y yo a ti no pensamos en nadie más que no fuera el ser que amamos

Respiró profundamente observando sus manos- Perdóname...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor -acerco su mano hacía sus labios besándola- volvería hacerlo si fuera necesario una y mil veces mas

-Pero yo no quiero que mueras... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- no lo soportaría...

Correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, después de la batalla todo eran ruinas, Maker y Healer se hicieron presentes en el lugar junto con la princesa Kakyu.

_-Kakyu... -murmuró la Reina, estaba destrozada, su hija, las personas que gobernaba, todo había terminado para ella-_

_-Serenidad ¿qué sucedió? -corrió hacía donde estaba su amiga acompañada de sus guardianes Artemis y Luna-_

_-Majestad –Maker se acercó sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con delicadeza- ¿se encuentra bien?_

_-No pudimos evitarlo... todo... ha terminado... -volteo con dificultad hacía donde estaba el cuerpo de su hija junto al de su prometido- mi Serenity... -murmuró-_

_Tanto Healer como Maker voltearon a todos lados, todas las guerreras habían muerto en batalla incluso aquellas quienes Vivian dentro de ellos._

_-¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?, ¿y Fighter donde esta? -lo busco con la mirada hasta encontrar su cuerpo, llevando la mano a su cara derramando lágrimas-_

_-Quise protegerlos a todos... pero no pude, el enemigo fue más fuerte... ahora lo único que me queda es... darles a todos una nueva oportunidad..._

_-Si usas el cristal de plata vas a morir...  
_

_-Majestad no lo haga... –Dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-Es lo único que puedo hacer, los defraude, no los protegí como debía y ahora... -unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¿harás lo que hablamos Kakyu?_

_-Si... lo hare te lo prometo -se acercó a tomar su mano, con lágrimas en sus ojos- les daré una nueva vida..._

_-Gracias... será mejor que se marchen... -respiró profundamente- gracias Healer, Maker por haber protegido este reino y a mi hija..._

_-Majestad...no tiene nada que agradecer_

_-Fuiste un buen tutor para mi hija Maker... -murmuró con lágrimas-_

_-No fue nada... majestad..._

_-Lamento no haber cuidado de Fighter como lo prometí..._

_-Hiciste lo que pudiste y seguro que el presento batalla ante el enemigo_

_-Eso creo Kakyu... gracias por todo, les daremos una nueva oportunidad..._

_-Una nueva oportunidad donde puedan escoger sus caminos y ser felices -dijo entre lágrimas sujetando la mano de su amiga Serenidad..._

_-Lo serán... sin condiciones ni ataduras... -dijo observando a Healer y Maker- llévatelos Kakyu... y esperen..._

_-¿Estarás bien amiga? -se puso de pie, sin poder evitar las lágrimas-_

_-Sí, estaremos bien, cuida de ellos y... si alguna vez llegaras a encontrarte con ella, ayúdala, por favor... ahora es tiempo de que se marchen_

_-Si... espero algún día nos volvamos a encontrar... y ten por seguro que si nos encontramos alguna vez con la princesa la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos... chicos traigan a Fighter... es hora de irnos_

_-Si Princesa... -dijeron al mismo tiempo Healer y Maker dándole una última reverencia a la Reina que tan solo les sonrió débilmente-_

_Fighter, comenzó a quejarse- Serenity... ten cuidado -murmuró con desesperación haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para poder levantarse, había sido una suerte que la espada no tocara su corazón-_

_-¿Fighter? -de inmediato se acercaron a él, Maker con cuidado lo volteo haciendo que se recostara sobre su regazo, viendo como aquella herida era demasiado grave como para no haberlo matado- tranquilízate, estarás bien..._

_-Maker... Healer... lo siento ya no pude esperarlos -sonrió a sus hermanos-_

_-Tranquilízate hermano... -dijo Healer hincándose a su lado- estarás bien, te llevaremos a Kimonku, ahí te recuperaras..._

_-¿Y Serenity? ¿Como esta? -Respiro profundamente quejándose- ¿está bien?_

_Healer desvió la mirada y fue Maker que respondió- No debes preocuparte, las cosas estarán bien, ya lo veras... ahora no te esfuerces..._

_-¿Le sucedió algo? -trato de levantarse abriendo más sus heridas- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_-El Milenio de Plata fue atacado... muchos murieron... -dijo Healer de forma precavida- será mejor que nos vayamos..._

_Al ser ayudado por sus hermanos a levantarse observo la destrucción del lugar- Pero... -detuvo su mirada ante el cuerpo que yacía junto al príncipe, era su princesa- Serenity..._

_Ambos se miraron, era inevitable que él lo supiera- Murió en el ataque... al igual que su prometido..._

_Lagrimas surcaron por sus ojos- Serenity... -el dolor era demasiado grande verla muerta, saber que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, o escuchar su voz lo desconsoló por completo sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón-_

_-Fighter... -dijo Maker sujetándolo con más fuerza-_

_-Ella no puede estar muerta... debe ser una pesadilla... no está muerta..._

_-Lo sentimos... -dijo Healer observando con tristeza a su hermano- llegamos demasiado tarde..._

_Fijo la mirada en sus hermanos- ¿Y las demás princesas?_

_-Solo la Reina sigue aún con vida... y no se ve muy bien... -dijo Maker volteando hacía donde estaba la Reina y la Princesa Kakyu- nadie ha sobrevivido..._

_Bajo la mirada, seguramente ellos debían estar sintiendo el mismo dolor que él_

_-Vamos... -dijo ayudándolo a caminar- será mejor que nos marchemos..._

_Asintió con la cabeza, aun cuando su mirada se mantenía sobe la princesa y su prometido tomados de la mano habían muerto- Quizás... después de todo en realidad la amaba -dijo con tristeza-_

_-Ya no pienses en eso Fighter... las cosas pasaron así y no hay nada que podamos hacer..._

_-Adiós mi princesa... espero que donde quiera que estés seas feliz... -cerro sus ojos le dolía el corazón lejos de todas las heridas que su cuerpo tenia le dolía mas su alma-_

_Kakyu se acercó a los chicos los tres sufrían y sentían el mismo dolor de haber perdido a la persona amada, aun cuando en uno de ellos el dolor era aún más intenso- Debemos irnos -extendió su mano hacía ellos- les prometo que cuidare de ustedes mis queridas estrellas_

_-¿Está bien que dejemos a la Reina sola con Luna y Artemis? -pregunto Maker observando como lo dos felinos observaban a la reina-_

_Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos- No se preocupen... todo estará bien, ya lo verán -hizo aparecer el portal- debemos irnos_

_-Si Princesa... -Dijo Healer observando a lo lejos el cuerpo inerte de la rubia de Venus- vamos... -dijo siguiéndola-_

_-Vamos... -a lo lejos juntas estaban los cuerpos de Júpiter y Mercury, parecía que habían luchado juntas como era su costumbre sintió una fuerte oleada recorrer todo su ser, para enseguida entrar al portal junto con Fighter que hasta ese momento no apartaba la mirada de la princesa de la luna-_

Se movió inquieta sobre la cama, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas- ¡Fighter!

Seiya por su parte abrió los ojos topándose con la inquieta mirada de Luna que los observaba a ambos- Bombón...

Abrió los ojos viendo a Seiya al cual no dudo en abrazar- Seiya, estas bien...

-Si lo estoy -murmuró abrazándola, sin atreverse a hablar de lo que acababan de ver en sueños-

No hicieron falta más palabras, poder abrazarlo, sentir su calor, escuchar su respiración le bastaban, las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse, la misma sensación de terror por perderlo se apoderaba de ella, lo amaba demasiado como imaginar siquiera no volver a verlo nunca-

La abrazo con fuerza sin decir una sola palabra no hacía falta, había recordado por fin, el terror de haberla visto muerta, de haber vivido durante mucho tiempo con ese dolor, hasta que fue insoportable y la princesa Kakyu borro sus memorias para darles a los tres una nueva vida, para evitar que volvieran a pasar lo mismo y la única forma había sido convirtiéndolos en Sailors en lugar de guerreros, para que no tuvieran absolutamente nada de su vida pasada.

-Te amo... -murmuró pegada a su pecho, quería escuchar el suave latido de su corazón, confirmar que estaba ahí con ella-

-Y yo a ti te amo Serena... te he amado desde siempre -la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo-

Las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas, escucharlo la hacía feliz pero también sentía lo mucho que significaban esas palabras- Te amare por el resto de mi vida... te lo prometo...

-No quiero volver a perderte... no lo soportaría...

Se separó lo suficiente para poder verlo- Siempre estaré a tu lado... lo prometo, no importa como estaré contigo...

-Igual que yo... -no termino su frase del pecho de Serena emano una pequeña luz de la cual una hermosa flor salió, la flor que él le había regalado-

Se sobresaltó un tanto asustada y sorprendida- ¿Y esto?

Seiya sonrió al ver la rosa- Jamás te abandone mi amor

Aquella hermosa flor ilumino la habitación, era mucho más brillante de lo que era en el pasado, sonrió sutilmente- ¿Tu luz?

Asintió con una sonrisa- La princesa volvió a buscarla al reino lunar pero jamás la encontró y eso es porque se fue contigo...

-¿Por qué? -Sonrió sutil subiendo la mano para intentar tocarla- ¿puedo?

-Es tuya... ¿recuerdas?

Asintió colocando la mano bajo la flor que flotaba frente a ellos, con delicadeza la roso- Pero es tuya...

-Yo te la obsequie...

Sonrió observándola, era hipnotizante aquella flor- Es hermosa...

-Si... lo es... aun cuando me vaya esta flor estará siempre contigo... y quizás podamos vernos en sueños -acaricio su mejilla-

Volteo a verlo, la sola idea de separarse de él ahora le parecía terrible, pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo, pero que él volvería por ella- Te amo Seiya, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario...

-Volveré... no lo dudes amor, por ahora descansa... han sido demasiadas emociones para un día

-Si... -suspiró sutilmente- ah... ¿y ahora? -Dijo refiriéndose a la flor que aun flotaba-

-Así como vino puede volver a tu interior...

-¿De verdad? -volvió la mirada hacía la flor, era tan bella, con aquella luz que iluminaba toda la habitación- regresa a mi corazón... -murmuró volteando a ver a Seiya- a donde perteneces...

La flor volvió al corazón de Serena a lo que Seiya sonrió- Mi corazón es tuyo bombón...

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo- Te amo mi amor, te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decir que te amo hasta el final de mis días...

-Y yo a ti te amo -sonrió buscando sentir la calidez de sus labios- te amare por siempre y para siempre viviré cada día de mi vida amándote

-Mi amor... -murmuró buscando el sabor de sabor de sus labios, besándolo, sabía que jamás se cansaría de sentirlo, de demostrarle en un beso cuanto lo amaba y lo que era capaz de hacer por él-

Se separó ligeramente de ella- Es hora de descansar bombón... -acaricio su mejilla con amor-

Sonrió sonrojada- Si... -dijo acariciando su mejilla- ¿puedo dormir aquí? -dijo tocando su pecho-

-Claro -la abrazo mientras se recostaba sobre la cama jalándola hacía el para qué durmiera sobre su pecho- descansa…

-Descansa mi amor... -dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que la música de su corazón la arrullara-

Por fin sentía su alma descansar, el sello que la princesa había puesto en ellos se había roto, sentía que sus hermanos también se sentirían extraños por alguna extraña razón percibía que al romper él su sello el de ellos también desaparecería poco a poco-

X-X

Esa mañana fue especial despertar con la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose pleno y por fin correspondido, era una sensación inolvidable. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por los padres de Serena por lo que tuvo que usar su lado femenino para salir del problema en que estuvieron apunto de meterse, después un agradable desayuno con su familia ahora se dirigía hacía el departamento necesitaba hablar con su princesa y sus hermanos, suspiro al entrar a la sala.

-Vaya hasta que vuelves... ¿dónde te habías metido? -dijo Yaten observando a su hermano volver tan tranquilo como si nada- seguramente estabas con esa chiquilla perdiendo el tiempo...

-No es una chiquilla es la mujer que amo y si estaba con ella -digo con seriedad y firmeza- ¿dónde está la princesa?

-En la habitación... pero no puedes molestarla está descansando... -dijo sorprendido de que le hablara así- 

-Tenemos que hablar Seiya... -Dijo Taiki acercándose a él- no puedes volver a ver a esa chica…

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿dime que me impide volver a verla? -camino directo hacía la habitación de la princesa-

-Que nos iremos... ya recuperamos a nuestra princesa, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí...

-Claro que tenemos que hacer mucho aun antes de irnos -abrió la puerta de la habitación- princesa Kakyu... tenemos que hablar

Volteo a verlo sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa- Has vuelto... 

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra princesa? -dijo Yaten tomando a Seiya del brazo para encararlo-

Se soltó de él- He recordado todo... y espero no olvides tu promesa hecha a la Reina Serenidad...

-¿Qué? -lo soltó sorprendido, después de todo no era un sueño- 

-Pensé que estarían a salvo, jamás pensé que la encontrarían... -dijo la princesa con dulzura y tranquilidad-

Se acercó a ella- Has venido a este planeta para que nosotros pudiéramos encontrarlas... nos has dado una oportunidad de conquistarlas sin ataduras de ninguna índole... por eso te ocultaste en este planeta, o al menos esa es una de las razones

Sonrió sutil- Y las han encontrado... -dijo observándolos- han encontrado el verdadero motivo de unión con la Luna ¿verdad?

-Si... somos protectores de la luna...

-Eso no puede ser cierto... -dijo Taiki- 

-Pensé que nunca lo recordarían... -dijo Kakyu tomando asiento-

-Llevo tiempo teniendo sueños extraños pero en realidad no eran sueños... si no recuerdos Yaten... Taiki, siempre ame a la princesa de la luna y ustedes aunque no estaban de acuerdo me apoyaron y ahora no solo quiero pedirles su apoyo... si no que también quiero que en esta ocasión luchen por su amor...

-Esto es ridículo... -Dijo Yaten que le costaba más trabajo creer que todo por lo que habían luchado no fuera más que una ilusión de la realidad- 

-Es verdad, ahora son ellas quienes los necesitan... -suspiró profundamente-

-¿Las ayudaremos verdad princesa?, no quiero dejarlas... no quiero perderla, no cuando sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella

Extendió su mano hacía él- ¿Es verdad lo que me dices Fighter?

-Si princesa -se acercó tomando su mano- ella me ama

Sonrió haciendo que se sentara a su lado- ¿Y el príncipe de la tierra?

-Está enamorado de la guerrera del fuego Sailor Mars

Respiró aliviada- Por fin mi querido Fighter tus sentimientos han sido correspondidos...

-Si... y sabe... dentro del corazón de la princesa vive mi luz

Sonrió con comprensión- Así que ahí estuvo todo este tiempo...

-Si... mi deseo fue siempre estar a su lado y así fue... -lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas- debo agradecerle princesa... por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

Negó sonriéndoles- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo cumplí la promesa que hice a la Reina de la Luna... además ustedes siempre serán mis amadas estrellas...

-Y usted siempre será como una madre para nosotros... por favor permítanos defender este planeta... y conquistar el corazón de aquellas a quienes amamos...

Palmeo la mano de Seiya sonriéndole- Claro que lo harán deben hacerlo, pero de la forma que son ahora...

Asintió poniéndose de pie- Ellas no recuerdan nada salvo su propia muerte que les fue mostrada hace tiempo, y aun así sé que Mina Aino esta loquita por ti -sonrió fijando la mirada en su hermano menor-

-Cállate... -dijo un tanto serio, era difícil de comprender aquellos recuerdos y ahora lo que había escuchado-

-No pienses en lo que sucedió tiempo atrás hermano -se acercó posando la mano sobre su hombro- solo piensa en lo que tu corazón desea ya no lo reprimas más... ya no hay ataduras suelta esas cadenas -suspiro, para enseguida acercarse a su hermano mayor-

-No digas nada Seiya... haremos lo que quieres y ya... -dijo Taiki serio-

-Gracias hermano... iré a darme una ducha esta tarde tenemos un concierto muy importante que dar

X-X

El día paso bastante rápido los chicos se preparaban para su presentación, ya que el día anterior se había dado el anuncio de que ese sería su último concierto juntos, el auditorio estaba lleno.

-Encontraremos la luz de la esperanza... -digo con seguridad, mientras se acomodaba la corbata-

-Aja... -murmuró Yaten terminando de alistarse al igual que Taiki que estaba demasiado pensativo-

-Con esa actitud no conseguiremos llamar a la luz de la esperanza -murmuró molesto al ver la apatía de sus hermanos

-Lo haremos, entendido, solo déjanos en paz...

Suspiro molesto, saliendo de la habitación, si decirles nada dejándolos junto con la princesa.

-No entiendo porque se enoja, ya tiene lo quería... -dijo molesto Yaten-

La princesa Kakyu se acercó a ellos- No es que tenga lo que quiere mis amadas estrellas díganme ¿qué es lo que ustedes desean?

-¿Nosotros? -murmuró Taiki- queríamos encontrarla y ahora… no sabemos que hacer

-Seiya ya sabe lo que debe hacer... pero ustedes siempre me han preocupado mucho más que él -rozo la mejilla de Taiki- quiero que sean felices...

-Lo somos princesa, pero entienda que no es fácil aceptar todo lo que pensamos eran solo sueños

-Aquello ya paso... fue un pasado terrible quizás, pero al final de cuentas es pasado... si lo han recordado es por alguna razón, razón la cual Seiya ha comprendido, pero no deben enfocarse en ello... no miren atrás, vean ahora su presente y futuro, está en juego mis estrellas

-Pero princesa... -dijo Yaten acercándose a ella- ¿que pasara ahora con usted?, ¿dónde está nuestro hogar?

-No deben preocuparse por eso mis estrellas su hogar siempre ha sido junto a la princesa de la luna desde que nacieron...

-¿Debemos aceptarla como nuestra princesa?

-Ella es su verdadera princesa mis estrellas yo solo soy la guardia de las estrellas, pero esa es una decisión que ustedes deben tomar... ya que no quiero que estén atados y dudo que ella también desee atarlos

Ambos suspiraron- No nos hemos portado muy bien con ella... -dijo Taiki- con ninguna en realidad

-Ellas igual que ustedes solo quieren proteger su planeta... y con ello proteger a la princesa de la luna... quizás deban saber por qué la protegen...

-¿Por qué la protegen?

-Por una razón muy similar a la que Fighter tenía para proteger a la princesa... o las razones que tienen ustedes para protegerme a mí... cada una de ellas debe tener su propio motivo

-Entiendo, ¿ahora debemos protegerla?

-Es una decisión que ustedes deben tomar... a partir de este momento los dejo en libertad para que sigan su propio camino mis estrellas

-Princesa... -murmuró Yaten haciendo una reverencia hacia ella-

-Sigan sus corazones... luchen si es lo que desean -sonrió con amor hacia ellas- no importa que decidan los apoyare

Taiki por su parte medito cada una de las palabras de la princesa, era cierto esas chicas siempre defendieron a Serena, pero en especial Lita- Lo haremos princesa

Sonrió ligeramente, justo en ese instante alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Yo abriré... -dijo Yaten incorporándose para abrir la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a Serena acompañada de dos de sus guerreras- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Podemos pasar? -pregunto un tanto temerosa y apenada-

-Pasen -murmuró un tanto serio-

No pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su novio- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches... –Taiki fijo su mirada en ella-

-Iré a buscar a Seiya, permiso –Dijo Kakyu e hizo una ligera reverencia para salir de la habitación-

-Queríamos desearles éxito en su concierto

-Muchas gracias -murmuró Taiki aun pensativo-

Se sintió un tanto incomoda- Seguramente está noche tendrán tanto éxito como siempre

Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre si- Esperaremos a fuera... -abrieron la puerta para salir

-Gracias... -murmuró Serena observando extrañada a sus guerreras- yo... -bajo la mirada apenada-

Taiki se acercó- Te debemos una disculpa 

-Pero no esperes que nos inclinemos ante ti -dijo Yaten con seriedad-

Se sorprendió al escucharlos- ¿Una disculpa?

-Nunca te hemos tratado como lo que eres... -se acercó junto a su hermano- ni siquiera te hemos dado una oportunidad como tal

-No chicos, yo no quería que me vieran y trataran como una princesa, yo solo quería que me dieran la oportunidad de conocerlos, y que me aceptaran como la novia de Seiya

-Pues digamos que no has buscado bien esa oportunidad... puesto que no te has acercado mucho a nosotros

-Ustedes tampoco me lo permitieron Yaten, ¿recuerdan que nos prohibieron vernos?

-Porque teníamos una misión que cumplir... y él se distraía demasiado... no debíamos mezclarnos mucho... y quizá no por que no quisiéramos -desvió su mirada- si no por que la separación seria aún más difícil

-Pero pueden volver, aquí tiene un segundo hogar

-Este no es nuestro hogar... -murmuró Taiki- solo queríamos evitarle otro sufrimiento mas a nuestro hermano... durante mucho tiempo lo hemos visto sufrir...

Bajo la mirada- ¿No creen que realmente pueda hacerlo feliz?

Se miraron entre si- Él ya ha tomado una decisión... quizás antes no nos agradabas y no sabíamos porque razón... ahora lo sabemos... no queremos verlo sufrir de nuevo

-Lo amo, quiero estar siempre con él, en el pasado sufrió pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz

-Danos tu palabra... –dijo Yaten mirándola fijamente-

Lo miro desconcertada aun así respiro profundamente- Les prometo que jamás hare sufrir a Seiya, ahora lo único que quiero es amarlo y hacerlo feliz

-A cambio de eso... ayudaremos a proteger este planeta...

Sonrió sutil- Gracias, pero quiero que vean esté lugar como su segundo hogar

-No exijas demasiado –Dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos-

-Soy tu princesa ¿lo sabes verdad? -dijo ocultando una sonrisa-

-Según recuerdo alguien dijo que no quería ser tratada como princesa

-Pero aun así sabes que lo soy... -sonrió-

Se acercó a ella- Si una princesa demasiado caprichosa...

Sonrió bajando la mirada apenada- Ya no soy como ella, al menos no del todo, amo a Seiya y no lo hare sufrir, de hecho yo... esperare por él hasta que vuelvan...

-¿Cómo sabes que volveremos?

-Por dos motivos aunque no sé si son tres... -dijo un tanto confundida, sonriendo en seguida- bueno el primero que no dejarían a Seiya solo, dos supongo que no olvidarían su deber hacia conmigo por más que yo les dijera que no es necesario y tres y creo que la más importante, sus corazones ya no podrían alejarse de mis amigas...

-Ya se te pego la locura de Seiya -suspiro-

-¿De verdad es solo locura nuestra? -pregunto sonriendo- bueno entonces tendré que decirle a Mina y Lita que no quieren verlas...

Se cruzó de brazos guardando silencio. 

-¿Ellas están aquí? –Preguntó Taiki un poco sorprendido-

-Sí, solo que les dije que necesitaba hablar con ustedes primero, porque también quiero disculparme por ser tan grosera...

-Entonces es una disculpa mutua...

-Así es Taiki, no solo ustedes se equivocaron, yo debí comprender que estaban preocupados por Seiya... lo siento

-Olvidemos lo sucedido -Taiki extendió su mano hacía ella- algún día entenderé porque tus amigas te defienden tanto... sobre todo Y Uranus y Júpiter

-Por lo mismo que ustedes defienden y protegen a Seiya... -dijo tomando su mano-

Sonrió ligeramente- Una explicación rápida y sencilla...

Se encogió de hombros- Así soy, sin complicaciones... la vida es demasiado corta como para ponerse a pensar tanto, y como sé que se van a ir a restaurar su planeta quiero pedirles que cuiden de Seiya, quiero que vuelvan pronto...

-Trataremos... 

-Menos mal, por fin entendieron –Dijo Seiya que entro a la habitación junto con la princesa-

Volteó sonriendo ampliamente a Seiya- Hola... -fijo la mirada en la mujer a lado de su novio- Princesa... -asintió en señal de saludo-

-Saludos princesa Serenity... es un placer volver a verla -se acercó con sonriendo ligeramente-

-Serena por favor... -sonrió sutilmente-

-Serena... -sonrió aún más- 

-¿Y qué hay de mí?, ¿acaso soy invisible? –Preguntó fingiendo tristeza Seiya-

-No claro que no... -sonrió un tanto apenada- mucha suerte... -se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que estaban como novios delante de la mujer que tanto buscaba Seiya y eso la cohibía un poco-

Seiya sonrió besando sus labios- Gracias bombón…

Se sonrojo pero aun así le dio gusto saber que podían ser libres de demostrarse su amor- Espero me dediques una canción...

-Lo siento pero hoy todas nuestras canciones serán para la luz de la esperanza -guiño un ojo- aunque quizás después pueda secuestrarte y cantar para ti -murmuró a su oído besando su mejilla- vamos Taiki, Yaten es hora

-Si vamos... -dijo Taiki abriendo la puerta para que la princesa saliera primero- 

-Mucha suerte... -dijo Serena al grupo, tomo la mano de Seiya y le sonrió diciéndole con la mirada cuanto lo amaba-

Sonrió a su novia feliz, acercándose a la puerta para salir junto con ella encontrándose afuera con todo el grupo de Sailors.

Yaten se detuvo al ver a todas las chicas ahí reunidas en especial a la rubia que sabía iba a extrañar tanto.

-Han venido a desearles suerte y por supuesto presenciar este maravilloso concierto... -dijo Serena sonriendo al ver las miradas de sus amigas y de los chicos-

-Les he traído un pastel para después del concierto, espero que les guste –Lita se acercó a la princesa entregándoselo- mucha suerte...

-Muchas gracias... -dijo la princesa sonriendo sutil- tan bellas como siempre... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer mis queridas estrellas... -murmuró observándolas a todas para en seguida alejarse sin decir más-

-Sé que será un gran concierto... -sonrió Mina con mucho entusiasmo-

-Los estaremos apoyando… -Comento Amy-

-No se rindan –Dijo Rei sonriéndoles-

-Nosotros... queremos ofrecerles una disculpa... -dijo Taiki con su característica formalidad- no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos ni tampoco lo que estaba en juego...

Lita se acercó a él- Perdón por la forma en que te trate... y por la paliza que te di -desvió su mirada sonrojada-

-Me lo merecía... creo que nadie mejor que ustedes para protegerla en nuestra ausencia... -sonrió sutilmente-

-¿En su ausencia? -murmuró un tanto extrañada- ¿de qué hablan?

-Como hoy saben es nuestro último concierto, iremos a nuestro planeta a reconstruirlo... -dijo Yaten un tanto serio-

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos –Dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros- nosotras protegeremos este planeta y a nuestra amiga -sonrió a Serena- yo como líder de las Sailors internas así lo declaro

Sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, esa chica era todo un caso- Eso es bueno, solo no se vayan a meter en problemas...

-No más de los normales

-Vamos, tenemos un concierto que ofrecer... -dijo Yaten viendo un segundo a Mina para luego sonreírle-

-Es hora chicos... nos veremos después del concierto -guiñó un ojo a su bombón- 

Serena tan solo sonrió mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella, ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila y segura que todo saldría bien, ellos lograrían llamar a la luz de la esperanza y podrían salvar a su planeta.

X-X

Para Diamante todo aquello era novedoso, ver a los Three Lights en un concierto así, apenas había pasado la primera canción cuando la oscuridad se hizo presente, y el enemigo por fin se manifestaba, Sailor Galaxia escucho decir, de pronto todas estaban ahí transformadas en Sailor, incluso ellos, así la batalla dio comienzo. Tenía deseos de intervenir, ayudar a la mujer que amaba, ayudarlas a proteger ese planeta que había aprendido a amar, pero no debía hacerlo, era una lucha de ellas y solo de ellas, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, pero eso no le reconfortaba menos viendo cómo se suscitaba aquella lucha, no era fácil eso lo tenía claro. 

No paso mucho tiempo antes de ver que las Sailors estaban batallando demasiado con ese enemigo, y poco a poco se iban separando dejando a las mas jóvenes juntas con las Star Lights, le aterraba pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a su novia, y en ese momento lo inevitable, una a una fue muriendo y Serena lloraba, gritaba por sus amigas, que se las devolviera, mientras que Sailor Galaxia tomaba en su poder sus respectivas semillas estelares, jamás imagino poder sentir un dolor así, estaba viendo como su amada Amy desaparecía y él no podía correr a retenerla, simplemente no podía mas, la había perdido.

Trataba de consolar a su bombón, le dolía verla así, le dolía haber perdido a las demás Sailors, volvía a sentir ese dolor, observo como aquel hombre que ahora sabia era el príncipe Endimión se lanzaba directamente al ataque, sus ropas habían cambiado, y luchaba con su espada contra aquella mujer, la cual no tardo en derribarlo.

-Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, entréguenme su semilla estelar

Diamante no podía creer que las protectoras más fieles hubieran traicionado a Serena, su princesa, lo entendió cuando vio aquellos brazaletes en ambas, no lo hacían ¿o sí?, con sorpresa vio que dos de ellas eran asesinadas por ese par de Sailors, quería intervenir, luchar a su lado pero algo cambio, Uranus y Neptune se sonrieron y dirigieron aquellos brazaletes hacía Sailor Galaxia, entonces todo fue claro, pensaban ganarse su confianza y derrotar al enemigo, pero eso solo había sido una falsa ilusión, ella era mucho más poderosa de lo que imaginaban al instante las dos cayeron desvaneciéndose, muriendo lentamente, ahora solo quedaban Sailor Moon y las Starlights.

Sailor Moon estaba desolada, no podía soportarlo más, tenía que actuar- Maker... Healer cuiden de ella -respiro profundamente- necesito más poder para protegerla...

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Maker observando a su compañera de batallas-

-Proteger lo que más amo -sonrió a sus compañeras-

Sailor Moon no podía dejar de llorar, había perdido a sus amigas, se sentía tan débil, vulnerable, ¿que haría ahora sin ellas?

-Mi amada princesa tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por todos... por ellas que se han sacrificado... te amo no lo olvides -murmuró Fighter para enseguida alejarse ante las réplicas du sus compañeras- Galaxia yo se tu oponente

-Fighter no... -dijo Sailor Moon intentando ponerse de pie- 

-¿Tu?, de acuerdo si quieres morir... -dijo con arrogancia-

-No moriré -sonrió con arrogancia, preparándose para el ataque-

-¿Tan segura estas? -sonrió al ver su arrogancia- no entiendo porque dan la vida por la princesa de la luna... al final me apoderare de su semilla estelar y todo habrá terminado...

-Precisamente... no permitiré que toques esa semilla estelar... no sabes con quien te has metido

-Con una Sailor más que quiere morir... -dijo extendiendo la mano para hacer salir la energía de sus brazaletes- 

-¡Fighter! -grito Sailor Moon siendo contenida por Healer y Maker- no lo hagas... no por favor...

Sonrió aprovechando ese instante para lanzarse sobre aquella Sailor- No me subestimes Galaxia

Sin dificultad había evadido su primer ataque- No eres más que otra Sailor que morirá...

-Ya te lo dije no moriré... tengo una razón para vivir, y para luchar con todo mi ser

-De acuerdo será como tú quieras... -Dijo siendo ella ahora quien la golpeara directamente en el estómago- jamás podrán vencerme...

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -se incorporó lentamente- "Laser de estrella fugaz"

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes tú? -pregunto desviando con facilidad el ataque de esa Sailor- 

-Fighter... -murmuró cerrando los ojos le dolía ver que la lastimaran por su culpa, y sentía terror de pensar que su gran amor estuviera en peligro- Seiya... -de pronto aquella flor que se había guardado en el corazón comenzó a brillar al salir de su cuerpo-

El cuerpo de Fighter comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad cegando a Sailor galaxia.

-¿Qué? -aquel brillo lo reconocía, era su flor y ahora volvía a Seiya-

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ante todos al guerrero Fighter- Creo que ahora debes comenzar a temblar -sin dudarlo la ataco con su espada comenzando así un duelo demasiado parejo, pero pasara lo que pasara no se dejaría vencer por aquella mujer-

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo defendiéndose lo más que podía de los ataques de aquel caballero-

-Fighter protector de la luna -acerco un golpe directo a su estómago logrando herirla-

Aquel ataque la había tomado desprevenida pero no se dejaría vencer por alguien así, volvió a juntar energía para atacarlo, derribarlo y poder terminar con sus planes.

Aunque había caído y recibido el golpe de lleno volvió a levantarse con dificultad- No… no vencerás

La pelea fue aún más intensa, en ocasiones él la hería y otras tantas ella lo hería a él, con cada golpe que recibía galaxia se enfurecía mas, respiraba agitado limpiándose la sangre del labio dispuesto a atacar una vez más- No dejare que destruyas este planeta

-Fighter... -murmuró Serena poniéndose de pie, si él defendía ese planeta ella con más razón tendría que hacerlo- ¡Basta!, quieres mi semilla estelar, ven por mi... -dijo con firmeza dejando de lado las lágrimas-

-Bombón... -se giró hacía ella preocupado-

-Si eso deseas niña tonta iré por ti -dio un salto golpeando fuertemente a Fighter para enseguida dirigirse hacia la princesa de la luna-

-Eres una Sailor, ¿por qué quieres destruir este planeta? -pregunto con cierto toque tierno y serio hacia la Sailor- ¿no te sientes sola?

-¿De que estas hablando niña insolente? -sin dudarlo la ataco directamente-

-No te dejare destruir este planeta... -Dijo esquivándola con dificultad- deja de matar a gente inocente...

-¿No es acaso que se matan unos a otros? -sonrió dando de inicia a la batalla-

La lucha que se estaba suscitando era tan pareja que había momentos en que pensaba que Sailor Moon terminaría derrotada, después de unos cuantos ataques y de que apareciera una espada que la Sailor de la Luna sujetaba con fuerza y decisión lo había logrado, Sailor Galaxia volvía a ser ella, ahora recordaba porque admiraba a Serena, esa mirada llena de decisión y determinación que le hacía creer que todo era posible tal como en ese instante en que había logrado derrotar a esa Sailor.

Fighter se acercó a ella abrazándola, Sailor galaxia ya se había despedido y se había marchado- Bombón...

-Seiya... -murmuró llorosa abrazándolo-

La abrazo más hacía él, sus hermanos se acercaron se sentían desolados, todo había terminado, Darien comenzó a despertar un tanto aturdido.

No sabía que decir, estaba demasiado asustada, preocupada, sus amigas no estaban, se refugió más en los brazos de Seiya, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese instante en que sentía la soledad.

No sabía que decirle, como consolarla, le dolía verla de esa forma, le dolía haber perdido a todas sus amigas.

Darien se acercó al grupo sangraba- Serena...

-Darien... -murmuró tan solo volteando un poco para poder verlo, él también debía estar sufriendo por la muerte de Rei-

Cayó sobre sus rodillas dejando escapar el dolor que sentía- Las hemos perdido... me he vuelto a quedar solo...

-Darien... -se soltó de Seiya, observando al que ahora consideraba su amigo, se acercó lentamente a él colocando la mano sobre su hombro- no estarás solo... a Rei no le gustaría verte así...

Subió su mirada hacía ella- ¿Que hare sin ella Serena?

-Vivir... porque no le gustaría verte así... eres fuerte Darien, lo sé muy bien...

-Vivir para cumplir tus sueños, eso debes hacer –Dijo de pronto una voz-

-¿Rei? -Serena al escuchar esa voz la busco por todos lados, ¿su amiga estaba viva?-

-Quien más va ser Serena tonta -sonrió caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa- lo lograste Serena

-Rei... -sonrió al verla, no podía evitar llorar, sin dudarlo corrió hacía ella para abrazarla-

Correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza- Serena...

-Pensé que las había perdido... -Dijo llorando de felicidad-

-Para deshacerse de la gran Mina Aino se necesita más que eso

-Mina... -no dudo en jalarla para abrazarla con fuerza- 

Diamante se había acercado lo suficiente, los chicos ya habían perdido su transformación y ahora observaban atónitos como las chicas volvían, mientras que Darien no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su hermosa novia viva.

-Ya sé que me extrañabas, yo también te extrañe Serena -murmuró Mina abrazándola con fuerza-

-Cabeza de bombón...

-Todas han vuelto... -dijo Serena en medio de lágrimas, feliz de tener a sus amigas junto a ella-

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti –Dijo Michiru sonriendo-

-Muchas gracias princesa –Murmuró la pequeña Hotaru-

-Serena, horneare un rico pastel solo para ti

-Y yo te ayudare a estudiar más –Amy sonrió ligeramente feliz de ver a su amiga-

No podía mas que llorar de felicidad, todas estaban ahí, bromeando con ella, y por otro lado, Darien, apoyándola y amando a Rei, el profesor Black que sonreía feliz, Yaten y Taiki que no dejaban de verla y Seiya, su apuesto y galante novio y protector, todo había salido bien gracias a que siempre conto con su apoyo y confianza.

-Mis amadas estrellas, me siento orgullosa de ustedes –Kakyu apareció frente a ellos-

-Princesa... -ahora fueron Taiki y Yaten quienes se sintieron completamente felices de ver a la mujer que habían estado buscando-

-Princesa –Seiya sonrió feliz al verla- que alegría que este a salvo

-Todo ha terminado... -dijo sonriendo al ver la alegría que pese a la destrucción se respiraba-

X-X

Los días de fama habían terminado y por suerte la gente parecía ya no reconocerlo, así que podía andar tranquilamente por el supermercado y comprar lo necesario para esa última comida en la tierra antes de su partida, iba tan ensimismado en lo que haría falta que no sintió en que momento choco con alguien.

-Auchs -sus cosas cayeron al suelo- oye fíjate por donde caminas -murmuró al ver los ingredientes para su pastel regados-

Sonrió al reconocer la voz- ¿Piensas golpearme de nuevo defendiendo el harina?

Escucharlo la sorprendió de sobre manera, subió la mirada hacía él- Taiki...

-Hola... ¿cómo estás?

-Ho...hola, creo que tendré que comprar más huevo y harina, estoy bien ¿y tú como estas?

-Yo... bien -murmuró agachándose para ayudarle a recoger las cosas- Lo siento... ¿vas a hacer un pastel?

-Sí, se lo prometí a las chicas... ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

-Vine a comprar lo necesario para una cena, nos vamos dentro de poco y es como nuestra despedida del departamento y de todo esto

Desvió la mirada- Entiendo...

-Quería disculparme contigo por haberme portado tan grosero e intransigente, lo lamento...

-No entendía el por qué tu actitud... -sin mirarlo-

-No hay más que decir, es lo de siempre, teníamos una misión pero en fin, ¿tu como estas?, ¿es el pastel que le prometiste a Serena?

-Sí, así es... de chocolate con fresas es su favorito

-Suena delicioso, cuando vuelva me gustaría probarlo

-Con gusto hare uno para ustedes como despedida -se sentía nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos-

-Gracias... -la miro con una sutil sonrisa- bueno me tengo que ir, me dio gusto saludarte

-A mi también... -respiro profundamente subiendo su mirada hacía el- Taiki...

-Si... -sonrió observándola-

-Yo... en verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido, siento haberte dicho que eras alguien insensible y sin sentimientos

-No te preocupes, se cómo soy, tengo sentimientos pero en ese momento tenía una meta y no quería que nadie se interpusiera -suspiro profundamente- y yo vi en Serena un estorbo lamento como las trate

Se acercó acariciando su mejilla- Sé que tan importante era su misión... pero... creo que no debes cegarte, y perder de vista tu corazón

Se sorprendió de sobremanera su actitud- Lita yo... Volveré ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió ligeramente- Espero que cuando lo hagas... ahora si puedas seguir a tu corazón... -bajo su mano-

-Es posible que lo haga, si el imprudente de Seiya lo hizo yo también puedo -sonrió sutil-

-A veces la imprudencia puede ser buena... más si se trata de la persona amada

-Lo sé, por eso volveré, te lo prometo -se acercó a ella besando su mejilla- hasta luego

-Ta...Taiki -se sonrojo ante ese beso, llevando su mano a la mejilla- yo... te esperare

Ya se había alejado algunos pasos volteándose- Eso espero, no quiero vivir otra vida sin ti... -sonrió continuando con su camino-

-¿Otra vida sin mí? -murmuró desconcertada al verlo alejarse-

X-X

Mina caminaba por la calle viendo un volante para un casting- Debo ir a esa audición, no me rendiré seguramente esta vez me convertiré en una gran estrella -dijo muy emocionada imaginándose a sí misma como una estrella famosa-

Se detuvo frente a ella- ¿Quién te dijo que tenías talento?

-Claro que tengo talento ya te lo demostré una vez y sin duda estoy dispuesta a volvértelo a mostrar -dijo con mucha seguridad en sí misma-

Sonrió con diversión- Cuando vuelva quiero verte en aquel espectacular -dijo señalando un anuncio a lo alto-

Volvió su mirada hacía el espectacular- Me veras en todas partes ya lo veras... no me rendiré

-Eso espero... La futura novia de Yaten Kou debe estar a su altura

-¿Tu futura novia? -sonrió feliz y un tanto sonrojada-

Asintió acorralándola contra la pared- ¿O no es eso lo querías?

-Cuando vuelvas serás tu quien deba esforzarse -respiro nerviosa-

-Te aseguro que lo hare -se acercó hasta su mejilla- por lo pronto esfuérzate que quiero que mi novia brille

-Brillare... -cerro sus ojos conteniendo su respiración-

-Más te vale Mina Aino -se acercó besando suavemente su mejilla- espera por mí...

-Esperare por ti, y más te vale que regreses pronto -sin dudarlo se abrazó de él besando profundamente sus labios-

Rodeo su cintura correspondiendo a sus labios, lo que después de muchas peleas se había contenido a hacer, callarla con un beso.

Rodeo su cuello disfrutando finalmente de esos labios que tanto había ansiado poder sentir, sin duda se había enamorado de él, y nadie que no fuera el ocuparía su corazón ahora lo sabía, y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario por él.

Lentamente se separó de ella- Sabes mejor de lo que recordaba... -acaricio su mejilla separándose por completo-

-¿Mejor de lo que recordabas? -murmuró un tanto consternada-

Coloco el dedo sobre sus labios- Algún día entenderás, ahora me tengo que ir

-Cuídate... nos veremos antes de que se marchen Yaten... no me olvides que yo no lo hare

Sonrió- Claro, nos vemos Mina

-Nos vemos, ahora debo darme prisa para asistir a esa audición -con una gran sonrisa y los ánimos renovados se dio prisa para ir a la audición encaminándose a ser una gran estrella-

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bien, después de mucho aquí estamos de vuelta, una disculpa por la demora, pero les adelantamos que ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos más y será el final de esta historia, nos ha gustado mucho escribirla y sobre todo ver que a ustedes lectoras les ha gustado leerla, así que ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿les gusto este giro que le dimos?, ¿Cómo esperan que sea el final? Esperamos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	22. Estrellas Fugaces

Decisiones

Capítulo 22

Estrellas fugaces

Estaba sentada, como una buena chica esperando a su novio, había ido a comprar los boletos para entrar al cine, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque motivo había aceptado ver una película de terror, en fin debía ser valiente demostrarle que no le daban miedo esa clase de películas, sonrió en cuanto lo vio acercarse hacia ella con boletos en mano. 

-¿Queremos palomitas? -pregunto poniéndose de pie para encontrarlo-

-Claro, compremos palomitas y refresco -sonrió tomando su mano para caminar con ella hacia la dulcería-

-Mmm quiero una barra de chocolate, palomitas acarameladas y un refresco grande... -sonrió tomando su mano- ah y un helado...

Fijo su mirada en ella- ¿Todo eso te vas a comer bombón?

-Mmm si ¿es mucho? y yo que iba a pedir gomitas de dulce... -hizo un puchero-

Sonrió ante su puchero, acariciando su rostro- Está bien, pero tendrás que compartir todo conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿te das cuenta que es la primera vez que tenemos una verdadera cita típica de novios?

-Si... y cuando vuelva tendremos muchas más citas

Asintió, aunque le dolía saber que faltaba tan poco para que se fuera, pero no quería pensar en eso, solo disfrutar de esa cita- Y entonces no nos separemos nunca...

-Jamás te lo prometo -murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar sus labios-

Sonrió sutil al sentir sus labios- Te amo... tenía mucho tiempo sin decírtelo...

-Y yo a ti te amo Serena con todo mi ser

-Mi guapo protector... -murmuró sonriéndole- anda vamos a ver esa película...

-Si vamos -se acercó a la dulcería a pedir el mandato de su novia, para enseguida entrar a la sala donde verían la película-

-Aquí... -dijo al dirigirse a una fila vacía tomando los asientos de en medio- hace mucho que no venía al cine... y que mejor que hacerlo con mi novio... -sonrió con orgullo pues no podía evitar sentirse así al ver que otras chicas volteaban a verlo, quizá reconociéndolo como el integrante del desaparecido grupo Three Lights-

Se sentó a su lado, esperando a que la película diera inicio, se sentía un tanto temeroso, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ver esa película?

Suspiró recargándose en su brazo, tenía que ser valiente, después de todo él quería ver esa película así que no podía defraudarlo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan terrorífica como para hacerla gritar de miedo.

La película dio inicio, al principio él se mostraba firme manteniendo su atención en la película mientras comía palomitas.

Comía su helado tranquilamente, pensando que quizá no fuera tan mala la película, pues hasta el momento no había salido nada que la asustara- "Ah no esta tan fea"

Mientras avanzaba la película, paso su brazo hacia los hombros de Serena abrazándola hacia él sin perder detalle de la película.

Justo el remedio perfecto para su temor, se refugió en el abrazo de su novio para evitar ver aquellas escenas que sabía no tardaban en asustarla, del miedo que tenía había dejado de comer palomitas y ahora se sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa de Seiya, odiaba esa sensación de ser asustada en cualquier momento- ¡Ahhhh! -grito ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su novio-

El grito y la escena lo asustaron, atino a abrazarla más hacia él, cerrando sus ojos evitando ver aquella escena terrorífica.

No era el primer susto que se llevaba en esa película pero es el que menos había podido resistir- Ya no quiero... -murmuró aun oculta en su abrazo-

Separo su rostro para poder besar sus labios- A decir verdad yo tampoco

Ese suave roce la tranquilizo- Aunque podría, si haces esto cada que me asuste...

-Por supuesto... pero ¿y que harás para tranquilizarme?, tambien tengo miedo

Sonrió devolviéndole un beso- ¿Mejor? -sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla-

-Mucho mejor -cerro sus ojos apoyando su frente sobre la de ella tan solo disfrutando ese instante-

-Vuelve lo más pronto posible por favor... -dijo en un suave murmullo dejando la mano sobre su mejilla, no quería ver la pantalla solo quería estar así con su novio y grabarse ese instante en su memoria-

-Lo hare... te lo prometo... mientras tanto quiero que sigas tus sueños... y que no me olvides nunca porque yo no te olvidare

-Nunca, eres mi corazón ¿lo olvidas? -susurro dulcemente- y te amo...

-Te amo... y te aseguro que en tus sueños estaré presente -lentamente volvió a buscar el calor de sus labios-

Acepto sus labios dejando que la besara haciéndolo ella a la vez, grabándose el sabor de sus besos, las sensaciones que le producía, una felicidad infinita que sabía no volvería a sentir hasta que estuviera de nuevo con ella.

La abrazo acercándola tanto como el asiento se lo permitía hacia él, quería grabar cada rasgo, cada movimiento de ella en su memoria, quiera hacer ese instante especial e importante para ambos.

No pudo evitar profundizar un poco mas aquel beso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la otra mano se aferraba a su camisa, debía ser fuerte y esperar pacientemente a que volviera a ella para no marcharse nunca, por mientras continuaría su vida, realizaría sus sueños para que él estuviera orgulloso.

Lentamente se separó de ella, volvió un instante la mirada la pantalla, la escena era demasiado escabrosa y no hizo otra cosa que gritar y refugiarse en brazos de su amada bombón.

Sonrió abrazándolo ocultando el rostro entre su cuello evitando mirar, lo único bueno y que sabía recordaría de esa película es que se habían besado como nunca y había conocido otra faceta de su amado Seiya- ¿Nos vamos? -murmuró aspirando su aroma que recordaría por siempre-

-Si... aunque irme sin terminar de ver una película no es mi estilo, pero vamos a caminar al parque

-¿Me comprarías unas papas? -pregunto sonriéndole sutilmente- quedarme con hambre tampoco es mi estilo...

-Pero si las palomitas ni siquiera se acabaron -observo que apenas y habían comido la mitad del bote-

Hizo un puchero como si la hubieran regañado- Esta bien, me terminare las palomitas... -se puso de pie tomando el bote-

Se puso de pie tomando las gomitas- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a un bonito restaurante?

Esperó hasta estar fuera de la sala y no lo pensó en voltearse y lanzarse a sus brazos- ¿De verdad me vas a consentir así?

-Claro -sonrió abrazándola casi cargándola-

-Te puedo dejar en la ruina ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Veamos -la bajo lentamente para sacar su cartera- no creo que haya tanto problema... de hecho te harás cargo de mis bienes hasta mi regreso -guiño un ojo-

-¿De tus bienes? -pregunto extrañada-

-Así es -tomo su mano con suavidad-

-Pero... ¿cuáles? -pregunto dejándose llevar- ¿acaso tienes muchos bienes?

-Claro que tengo bienes, algo debíamos hacer con el dinero que ganamos siendo famosos ¿no te parece?, de hecho ya hable con el profesor y él me ayudara a seguirlos administrando pero quiero que tu mi dulce bombón supervise

Sonrió sutil mientras se alejaban del cine- ¿Tanto confías en mí?, ¿qué tal si le pido dinero para comprar puras golosinas?

-Te lo dará sin problema alguno -dijo un tanto divertido-

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo hare... -Dijo sonriéndole- pero está bien supervisare tus bienes...

Camino con ella hacia un restaurante muy exclusivo- Tengo reservación a nombre de Seiya Kou por favor

Serena no podía creer que Seiya hubiera hecho incluso una reservación en un lugar tan bello como ese restaurante en el cual inmediatamente los hicieron pasar, iba bonita y presentable para salir con su novio pero no creía que fuera tan elegante para un lugar así- Así que ya lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?

-Digamos que si -murmuró mientras los conducían a la mesa más exclusiva y privada del lugar-

Sonrió feliz y emocionada, agradeció al mesero que le ayudara con la silla, no podía dejar de prestar atención al lugar, todo era tan elegante, la mesa bellamente decorada con flores y ambos servicios puestos, se sentía simplemente como una princesa- Me hubieras avisado para venir más, elegante...

-Si lo hubiera hecho no habría sido una sorpresa... además así es como me gustas

Sonrió sonrojada, si había sido una linda sorpresa- ¿Y puedo pedir lo que quiera?

-Claro que puedes pedir lo que tú quieras -tomo la carta observándola-

-Que bien... -sonrió feliz comenzando a leer el menú, todo se le antojaba y no sabía que elegir- ah quiero todo, mejor elige tu ¿sí?

-¿Que se te antoja más amor? -murmuró observando la carta detenidamente-

-Mmm carne... mmm y... helado... no ya se pastel de fresa...

-Ese es el postre, bien pediremos un espagueti, un buen corte de carne, champaña, y de postre pastel de chocolate con fresas -dijo al momento que el mesero tomaba la orden-

-Todo suena delicioso... -dijo suspirando feliz al quedarse de nueva cuenta a solas con su novio- mmm creo que es la cita más perfecta que hemos podido tener...

-Es un día especial... quiero que cada instante se grabe en ambos... -tomo su mano con suavidad acariciándola-

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano- Claro que así será mi corazón de bombón... cada día que he pasado a tu lado lo recuerdo, no es fácil olvidarse de ti...

-Ni de ti... observare cada día la luna... y de esa forma sabré como estas

-Siempre estará brillando con intensidad, no me permitiré sentirme triste porque sé que estarás viéndola... además que solo te iras por un tiempo, no para siempre... –dijo al momento que el mesero llevo el espagueti a la mesa- Ah se ve delicioso... -aspiró su aroma haciéndola que deseara comerlo pronto, soltó su mano tomando en seguida el tenedor para probarlo- mmm está muy rico...

Tomo el tenedor comenzando a comer- Buen provecho bombón

-Lo siento... -sonrió apenada- provecho... -comenzó a comer, realmente la comida estaba deliciosa, sin mencionar que tenía hambre y que decir de la compañía era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa, mientras comían platicaban de cualquier cosa y bromeaban-

La comida termino y el mesero llevo a la mesa el suculento pastel, Seiya se sentía un tanto nervioso y tranquilo a la vez, no había despegado su mirada de esa hermosa mujer que era su princesa, la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Suspiró maravillada de lo lindo que habían decorado el pastel, se veía como toda una obra de arte la cual le daría tristeza comer pero que no dejaría de hacerlo- Se ve tan... perfecto, dan ganas de no comerlo... pero es chocolate y son fresas...

-Hay que comerlo -tomo un poco para darle de comer a ella-

Se sonrojo al momento que lo vio acercando el tenedor con un trozo de pastel, abrió la boca para saborear tan suculento postre haciendo una cara de satisfacción- Delicioso...

Tomo el mismo tenedor para esta vez probarlo él- Si está sumamente delicioso

-No tan delicioso como tus besos pero si esta rico... -Dijo sonrojada tomando el tenedor para comer otro bocado-

Espero ansioso que continuara comiendo hasta que se topó con un pequeño objeto de metal, cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

-¿Y esto? -pregunto sorprendida extrayendo el pequeño objeto de entre el pastel, al verlo por fin subió la mirada hacia Seiya-

Se sonrojo un poco- Es mi promesa de que volveré... porque quiero que seas mi compañera de toda la vida -se levantó de su lugar, para hincarse ante ella tomando sus manos- ¿te casarías conmigo en cuanto regrese?

-Seiya... -murmuró con lágrimas de felicidad- claro que acepto... -sonrió fijando la mirada en sus ojos-

Tomo el anillo de entre sus manos para colocarlo sobre su dedo anular- Seré muy feliz cuando seas mi esposa bombón

-Te amo Seiya... -dijo observando su anillo en seguida sonriéndole- esperare ansiosa porque llegue ese día...

-Yo también... -se levantó un poco tan solo para poder besar sus labios y sellar con ello su promesa-

-Te amo... -murmuró entre sus labios dándole pequeños besos-

-Y yo a ti te amo tanto mi amor

Sonrió separándose de él- Tendrás que hablar con mis papás, mi madre estará feliz...

-Lo hare a mi regreso, tenlo por seguro... por ahora quiero que sea un momento para ti y para mi

-Está bien... -sonrió volviendo a mirar su anillo de compromiso- esta hermoso...

-Me alegra que te guste -sonrió feliz-

-Claro que me gusta, más por lo que significa... ¿les puedo decir a las chicas? -pregunto observándolo-

-Claro, a quien tú quieras bombón

Sonrió aún más feliz- Te amo, te amo...

-Te amo Serena te amo tanto, no sabes que feliz me siento

Volteo hacia todas partes para luego volver a verlo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

Se acercó a ella un tanto extrañado y divertido al mismo tiempo ante sus gestos.

-Quiero besarte... pero me da pena que nos vean... -dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada-

-Que no te de pena alguna y bésame bombón

Sonrió bajando la mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales quería seguir probando, se acercó hacia él- Te amo más de lo que llegue a imaginar... -murmuró rosando sus labios para en seguida tomarlos entre los suyos-

La abrazo por la cintura haciéndola que se pusiera de pie, abrazándola con fuerza hacia él ante los aplausos de la gente que los rodeaba.

Rodeo su cuello acercándose lo más que podía hacia él, disfrutando de su cálido abrazo, de esa forma que tenia de besarla que tanto le gustaba, solo existía él y nadie más.

Acaricio su espalda besándola con profundidad disfrutando como nunca antes de su calidez, ya no había temores ni nada que les impidiera disfrutar cada instante.

Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que en ese instante, que todo era posible, que solo con él podía ser feliz que con nadie más lograría sentirse tan completa y plena, amaba a Seiya mas que a nada, lo único que quiera ahora es que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y que él volviera para estar por siempre a su lado.

X-X

Tiempo después…

Traía muchas bolsas cargando, al llegar al edificio fue ayudada por el vigilante que la acompaño a subir y tocar la puerta del departamento- Muchas gracias es usted muy amable -sonrió al momento que la puerta se abría-

-Lita... -sonrió en cuanto vio a su amiga- me hubieras avisado que estabas abajo para ayudarte... -tomo algunas de las bolsas- pasa...

-Gracias Serena, descuida el vigilante me ayudo a subir todo -entro con una gran sonrisa-

-Aun así... oye traes provisiones como si fueras a alimentar a un batallón... -dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba las cosas a la pequeña cocina, quizá no era un departamento de lujo pero era muy cómodo para ella sola y para pequeñas reuniones con sus amigas como en esa ocasión-

-¿Te parece?, a mí me pareció muy poco considerando que Diamante, Darien, Haruka y las demás estarán presentes

-Ah bueno tienes razón, los hombres comen como por tres de nosotras... -sonrió- pero bueno si llegara a faltar algo entonces podríamos pedir pizza...

-Me parece una excelente idea -comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar la comida- hoy preparare para ustedes mi nuevo platillo espero que les guste, pienso ponerlo como especialidad dentro de poco

-¿De verdad?, uh entonces debemos considerarnos privilegiados...-sonrió sentándose en un pequeño banco del desayunador- mmm ¿quieres que te ayude?, aunque sabes que no se me da eso de cocinar pero la intención cuenta...

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo a menos que quieras ayudarme a picar la verdura

-Ah está bien, eso sí me sale... -sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir por lo necesario- estoy pensando en proponer tu restaurante como el lugar para la celebración del grupo de diseño ¿qué te parece?, este año nos fue muy bien con la línea de ropa que sacamos... ¿nos harías algún platillo especial?

-Cuenta con ello Serena, estaré encantada de hacerlo, solo dime para cuándo y tendré todo listo

-Gracias... -se acercó a ella abrazándola- algo así como dos semanas... pero yo te confirmo, todos quedaran maravillados con tu comida...

Se sonrojó ligeramente correspondiendo su abrazo- Daré lo mejor de mí ya verás Serena

-Como siempre... -sonrió volviendo a acercarse a tomar las verduras- ¿sabes?, así como tú te arriesgas a hacer tus platillos yo quisiera hacer lo mismo con mis diseños...

-Puedes hacerlo Serena, recuerda, el que no arriesga no gana, además tus diseños son fantásticos

-Gracias... -sonrió sutil comenzando a picar la verdura- no es que no quiera arriesgar, es solo que no me siento aun preparada, aunque te voy a ser sincera, la ropa que usare hoy fue un diseño mío...

-Estaré encantada de verlo si me gusta quizás compre uno para mí -guiño un ojo, mientras sazonaba la carne- yo tampoco me siento muy preparada pero si no lo hago jamás sabré si es bueno o no

-Tienes razón... -suspiró- quizá algún día tenga una marca famosa de ropa, e iré a celebrar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, o sea al de mi amiga Lita...

-La expansión del restaurante será inaugurada dentro de poco... quisiera pedirte que diseñes los nuevos uniformes para las meseras quiero que sea algo fabuloso y estoy seguro que tendrás una marca muy reconocida ya eres famosa por tus diseños no tardaras en serlo aún más si sacas tu propia línea de ropa

Se quedó callada pensativa- Lo tengo... será algo muy bonito y sofisticado... -dijo volviendo a picar la verdura- te va a encantar...

-Seguramente –dijo comenzando a hacer la salsa especial la cual sería el secreto especial de esa pasta-

Continuo picando las verduras para luego entregárselas- ¿Te vas a cambiar?

-Si, después de terminar de cocinar ¿por qué?

-No, por nada... -dijo un tanto pensativa- ¿vendrán todos?

-Si todos han confirmado su asistencia -comenzó a preparar la mezcla del pastel para meterla al horno-

-¿Ya no hace falta nada? -pregunto poniéndose de pie para tirar la basura-

-No ya casi esta todo, solo falta preparar la bebida -suspiro observando el pastel-

-¿El anillo? -volteo asustada hacia todas partes-

-¿Que anillo? -volvió su mirada hacia ella sobresaltada-

-Mi anillo... -volteo asustada hacia el bote de basura, lo cuidaba tanto que cuando no lo encontraba sentía que se desmayaría, comenzó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró tirado entre la pared y la alacena- ah aquí esta... -murmuró descansando-

Se acercó a ella observándola- Hoy se cumplen nueve años ¿verdad?

-Si... -murmuró jugando con el anillo en sus dedos- ya nueve años... y parece que fue ayer...

Se recargo en la pared suspirando- Te entiendo... pero es seguro que volverán algún día...

-De estoy segura pero... lo extraño tanto... y no es fácil explicar que estoy comprometida cuando nunca me han visto con un novio... -suspiró profundamente- pero bueno creo que esperarlo es lo único que puedo hacer...

-No importa que digan los demás Serena... tan solo lo que dicta tu corazón es lo único que importa

-Lo sé... -suspiró con tristeza- además aún sigo soñando con él y sé que me piensa en todo momento así que tengo que ser fuerte hasta que vuelva... -sonrió volviendo a ponerse el anillo-

-Así se habla Serena... ahora anímate seguro él no querría que estuvieras triste

-Tienes razón... -se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón- bueno creo que me iré a dar un baño para cambiarme antes de que lleguen todos...

-Adelante yo me encargo de la comida

-Sí, no tardo para que luego te vayas a cambiar... -sonrió a su amiga- gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes... no tardo... -se alejó corriendo hacia su habitación que tenía uno que otro poster de Seiya y del grupo y una de las tantas fotos que se habían tomado juntos en un portarretrato al lado de su cama- te amo... -dijo sonriendo dejando la foto en el mismo lugar para luego correr hacia el baño y ponerse bonita para esa fiesta-

Lita suspiro aun cocinando, no evito derramar un par de lágrimas cuando él llegaba a su mente, pero sin duda no se dejaría caer seguiría adelante con sus sueños y propósitos.

X-X

-¿No llegamos demasiado temprano? -pregunto al ver que tardaban en abrir-

-Es mejor de esa forma podemos ayudarlas en lo que sea necesario... de hecho debí haber llegado más temprano

-Lamento no haber pasado por ti antes, pero ya ves como son las guardias en el hospital, Amy tuvo que pedir el día...

-Si ya lo sé -suspiro- lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, lo bueno es que el abuelo accedió a cuidar a Eliot

-Por suerte, así que podemos disfrutar de esta reunión... -sonrió tomando la mano de su ahora esposa-

Se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Y que te parece si después de la reunión vamos algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas? -murmuró a su oído seductoramente-

-Me encanta la idea, en ese caso propongo que nos vayamos temprano... -sonrió oprimiendo la mano de Rei-

Sonrió a su esposo- Te amo Darien... no sabes que feliz soy a tu lado

-Y yo a tu lado... -dijo volviendo a timbrar- creo que si llegamos demasiado temprano...

Lita abrió la puerta en ese momento- Hola Rei, Darien perdonen la demora, no podía dejar la estufa y Serena esta cambiándose

-No te preocupes... le decía a Rei que llegamos demasiado temprano... -dejo entrar primero a su esposa para en seguida hacerlo él-

-Llegan justo a tiempo -sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos- la comida está casi lista

-¿Seremos los primeros en comer? -pregunto volteando a ver a Rei- entonces creo que podremos ser los primeros en irnos...

-Eso ni pensarlo -se cruzó de brazos- esperaremos a que lleguen todos para comer quiero que prueben mi nueva receta

-No necesitas que te ayudemos a algo... -pregunto Rei-

-¿Qué tal a decorar?, debe ser una gran bienvenida para nuestra amiga Mina ¿no crees Rei?

-Por supuesto, una amiga muy famosa... -dijo acercándose a la cocina-

-Es increíble el éxito que ha obtenido

-Y más que tendrá, escuche decir que su próxima película posiblemente este nominada a los premios Oscar...

-Yo que iniciaría una gira mundial, así que debemos aprovechar estos días que estará con nosotros porque después quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase para poderla ver de nuevo

-Hola... buenas tardes... -dijo Serena saliendo ya arreglada, con un short beige plisado que acentuaba su cintura, y una blusita de tirante grueso con líneas verdosas que asemejaban hojas de árboles, unas sandalias de plataforma en tonos claros, el cabello se lo había sujetado en una coleta y se había maquillado suavemente- hola Darien, hola Rei.. Lita puedes ir a cambiarte, nosotras nos encargamos de la comida…

-Está bien no tardare, solo checa el pastel está en el horno no falta mucho para que esté listo

-Claro, no te preocupes, no soy tan mala en la cocina... -sonrió divertida-

-Eso es verdad has mejorado mucho... aún recuerdo cuando se te quemaban las galletas

-Es verdad no tenían buen sabor… -Dijo Darien haciendo un pequeño gesto-

-Ah... gracias... -dijo fingiendo un puchero- y hasta ahora me lo dices Darien... te pude haber matado...

-Pues de hecho sufrí unos cuantos dolores de estómago -bromeo- quizás pude haber muerto

-Ah que cruel... defiéndeme Rei... -dijo fingiendo sollozar-

-A mí no me metan en sus peleas, yo te lo dije muchas veces que no se las dieras a comer o lo matarías Serena

-Ah tu también... no hay nadie que pueda defenderme... -Dijo fingiendo llanto- pero está bien, Rei se hará cargo del pastel y yo solo observare...

Lita sonrió divertida al ver la pelea de los tres- Creo que a Darien se le ha pegado el genio de Rei... antes no hubiera dicho nada parecido

-Bueno es que antes tenía que mentir para no herir sus sentimientos... -dijo Darien divertido al ver el semblante de Serena- 

-Pues iba a preparar unas deliciosas palomitas pero ahora no hago nada... -Dijo sentándose cruzándose de brazos-

-Ay no yo quiero palomitas… -Dijo Rei con seriedad-

-Bueno no tardare –Lita sonrió entrando a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa-

-Qué mala eres conmigo Rei, nunca vas a cambiar pero está bien, ya no te quiero...

-Pues yo tampoco Serena tonta -se cruzó de brazos sacándole la lengua-

-Ya se habían tardado… -Darien suspiro resignado cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo-

Suspiró profundamente poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir- Amy... -en cuanto la vio la abrazo fingiendo sollozar- Rei me dijo tonta y me grito...

Sonrió abrazando a su amiga- Hola Serena

-Yo no te grite Serena tonta -acomodo su cabello hacia atrás fingiendo indignación-

-¿Ya peleando tan pronto? -dijo Diamante sonriendo al ver la cara de Serena y el semblante de Rei- 

-Pero me dijiste que tu no querías palomitas y yo las iba a hacer... pero no te voy a dar... -dijo aun abrazándose de Amy-

-Te dije que si quería palomitas

-No hay remedio –Darien suspiro acercándose a saludar al que ahora era su amigo- al menos me alegra no ser el único hombre entre tanta chica

-No dejaría sola a mi querida esposa... -dijo saludando a Darien- pensamos que ya estarían todas aquí...

-Al parecer llegamos demasiado temprano pero huele bien, pasen ya que Serena parece que no los dejara entrar a su casa -sonrió divertido al verla aun sollozar junto a Amy-

-Ay perdón... es que me dio mucho gusto ver a Amy después de mucho tiempo... -dijo sonriendo aun abrazando a su amiga- el matrimonio les ha sentado muy bien...

Amy se sonrojo observando de reojo a su ahora esposo- Gracias Serena también te extrañaba mucho

-Al menos tú si me quieres... no como Rei... 

-Y ahí van de nuevo... ves cariño porque no quería venir, puras peleas como siempre... -dijo bromista Diamante-

-Quien va querer a una niña tonta –dijo Rei sonriendo divertida-

-Ya no peleen chicas -sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlas como ya era costumbre-

-Ves Amy... Rei me trata mal... -dijo sacándole la lengua- ay el pastel... -corrió a la cocina para apagar el horno y sacar el bizcocho-

-Espero que no se haya quemado -se acerco para ayudarla-

-Todo por tu culpa Rei, eras tú quien lo estaba vigilando...

-¿Mi culpa?, pero si Lita te lo encargo a ti no a mi

-Ya basta las dos... -Dijo Diamante un tanto exasperado- no se como las aguantaste tanto tiempo... -volteo a ver a Darien-

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo -se encogió de hombros- las conocí peleando y creo que morirán peleando no hay remedio

Sonrió divertido- Pues llevo demasiado tiempo y aun no me acostumbro... en fin supongo que así seguirán... ¿y a qué hora llegan las demás?

-No deben tardar -observo las chicas en la cocina aunque peleaban entra ambas comenzaron a decorar el pastel, trabajaban muy bien en equipo había aprendido a conocerlas y entender su amistad-

-Cómo han cambiado ¿verdad? -sonrió observando a su esposa, tan dulce y tímida como siempre pero con un semblante más maduro y segura de si misma-

-Bastante... -se sentó en la sala observando hacia el ventanal- su amistad ha crecido aún más y aunque cada una tomo caminos diferentes... siguen conservando ese lazo especial que las une

-Eso es lo importante, que todas sigan teniendo una amistad más allá del deber... y aun así les faltan muchas cosas por vivir... -dijo observando a Serena-

-Si... ¿en verdad crees que regresen? -murmuró observando el cielo-

-Sí, pero si se tardan más se perderán los mejores años de las chicas... -dijo pensativo- me imagino que para Serena ser la primera en comprometerse y no haberse casado tras nueve años debe ser difícil...

-Si... aunque no lo mencione... es doloroso para ella, por eso Rei quería llegar desde antes hoy pero nos fue imposible... -suspiro- espero no demoren más tiempo

-Eso creo que fue algo cruel de Seiya... es como si la hubiera dejado "apartada" para que nadie la tocara, cuantos pretendientes ha rechazado por esperarlo...

-Aunque él no se lo hubiera propuesto de todas formas seguiría rechazando pretendientes igual que lo hace Mina que ahora es la actriz más codiciada o Lita que se ha ganado el renombre de la mejor chef del país

-Es posible... pero ni Mina ni Lita llevan el peso de un anillo de compromiso...

-No, no lo llevan pero sufren lo mismo que Serena la ausencia de las personas que aman -volvió su mirada hacia é- si ellas no los quisieran tanto ya estarían con alguien más ¿no te parece?

-Sí, eso me parece, créeme que aprecio mucho a los chicos, pero siento que las están haciendo sufrir demasiado... espero que valga la pena...

-Esperemos... si no vuelven en menos de 6 meses habrá que hacer una labor muy fuerte para que ellas los olviden y acepten salir con otras personas... aunque -volvió su mirada hacia su esposa- cuando me dieron la beca para los estados unidos ella me espero pacientemente...

-Pero no fueron nueve años, en fin espero que vuelvan, porque en serio se están perdiendo los mejores años de las chicas...

-Sus mejores logros... es seguro que desearían compartirlos con ellos, pero para eso nos tienen a nosotros para compartir sus mejores momentos -suspiro- ojala hubiera alguna forma de ir a su dichoso planeta y traerlos aunque fuera por la fuerza -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo observando tres estrellas atravesar el cielo y caer muy cerca del parque- ¿viste eso?

-No, ¿qué cosa? -volteo hacia donde él veía- bueno como sea espero que vuelvan pronto, a las tres ya les hace falta divertirse con sus respectivas parejas...

Mantuvo su mirada fija hacia el parque, sin decirle nada más, de pronto se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina- Amor tengo una pequeña emergencia que atender no tardare -sonrió a su esposa-

-Pero Darien, ¿a dónde vas?

-Te lo diré más tarde -rozo sus labios- no coman sin mí -se apresuró a salir, debía darse prisa-

-Lita ya se tardó... -dijo Serena viendo que el pastel había quedado muy bien decorado-

-Siento la demora chicas -sonrió ligeramente vistiendo un vestido verde pegado y corto- Serena este diseño tuyo me ha gustado mucho gracias

-Y se te ve muy bien... por cierto ya ni me dijiste que te parece mi diseño... -dijo dándose la vuelta para que la pudiera ver bien su amiga-

-Es precioso Serena en verdad deberías sacar tu propia marca te aseguro que se vendería como pan caliente

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, tengo algunos contactos que seguro les interesara –Dijo Rei observándolas-

-Gracias... si quiero hacerlo, solo debo pensar en alguna mejor colección, pero bueno para ser diseños rápidos creo que no lo hice tan mal... -suspiró profundamente-

-No por el contrario son muy frescos y modernos

-Qué bueno que te gusto Lita... bueno ahora sí creo que es solo cuestión de esperar a las demás y a la festejada... -Dijo sonriendo sutil-

-Ya no deben tardar –Dijo Amy que observo su reloj, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar-

-Yo abro... -dijo Serena limpiándose las manos de un poco de betún, al abrir sonrió- Haruka, Michiru... Hotaru y Setsuna, pasen... -se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar- llegaron a tiempo...

-Muchas gracias señorita Serena -dijo Hotaru con educación haciendo una ligera reverencia para entrar al departamento- 

-Hola cabeza de bombón, sentimos la demora

-¿Llegamos a tiempo?

-Claro que llegan a tiempo Michiru, Mina no debe tardar en llegar, pasen por favor... -dijo sonriéndoles amablemente, aunque escuchar la palabra "bombón" le produjo una cierta tristeza- ¿quieren algo de tomar?

X-X

Sabía que eran ellos, o al menos deseaba que así fuera, prácticamente corrió buscando a las personas que tanto les habían ayudado, pero nada, hasta que llego al lago y ahí los vio saliendo totalmente empapados. 

-Han perdido practica... -dijo al acercarse-

-Era eso o estrellarnos contra el árbol -murmuró Seiya observando a sus hermanos, y enseguida al hombre que los recibía- no esperábamos una grata bienvenida

-No es una bienvenida, solo que me llamo la atención tres estrellas fugaces... ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Esto no es una visita… -Contesto inmediatamente Seiya- 

-Majestad... nuestra intención es quedarnos –Taiki dio unos pasos al frente reverenciando al soberano de la tierra-

-¿Quedarse? -se cruzó de brazos- ¿con motivo de qué?

Seiya se acercó- Aquí están nuestros corazones... hemos venido a recuperarlos tras un largo periodo de ausencia

-Ya dilo Seiya tras 5 años de ausencia por fin hemos vuelto –Dijo el más bajito de los tres-

-¿Y a que han vuelto? -pregunto con seriedad-

-Ya te lo dijimos por nuestro corazón que dejamos aquí en la tierra

-Es demasiado tarde Yaten... -dijo volteándose comenzando a caminar-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ellas ya han hecho su vida Seiya...

Yaten desvió la mirada- Era de esperarse... 

-Eso quiere decir que no somos bienvenidos... –Dijo Taiki ocultando su tristeza- 

-Si es así quiero que sea Serena quien me lo diga... aunque yo sé que es mentira -llevo la mano a su corazón- no importa como yo, veré a bombón

-¿No entiendes que es demasiado tarde?, nueve años tarde... -dijo deteniéndose- para ustedes solo fueron cinco años para ellas fueron nueve... de espera y resignación...

-¿Nueve años? -murmuró Yaten un tanto consternado-

-La reconstrucción de Kimonku nos ha llevado más tiempo del esperado... quizás el tiempo no es igual que aquí y aun si es tarde... no me iré sin hablar con ella... si es que ella ha decidió rehacer su vida no la culpare -bajo su mirada presionando su puño- pero quiero escucharlo de sus labios y así mismo liberarla de la promesa de esperar por mi...

-Además de ellas tenemos una deuda con la princesa de la luna... hemos vuelto para servirle... –Dijo Taiki con la diplomacia de siempre-

-De acuerdo podrán verlas, pero hoy no, hoy es un día especial para una de ellas...

-Es importante que vea hoy a Serena... sé que es importante, lo siento no puedo esperar a mañana

-De acuerdo podrás verla, pero más tarde, por lo pronto creo que querrán descansar, y cambiarse, no querrán enfermarse...

Taiki tomo del hombro a Seiya estuvo a punto de replicar- Agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad 

-No querrás que te vean en esa condición –Yaten sonrió ligeramente- 

-Está bien -suspiro- esperare gracias

-Vamos los llevare a un hotel aquí cerca, dentro de cinco horas iras a la dirección que te dejare, es ahí donde encontraras a Serena, para esa hora posiblemente ya este sola...

-Necesitamos dinero y comprar ropa –Dijo Taiki siguiéndolo-

-Les daré lo necesario, yo tengo que regresar... -continuo caminando- en cinco horas Seiya, no antes... confió en que esperaras...

-Está bien en cinco horas estaré ahí -suspiro- gracias...

Camino en silencio ocultando una sonrisa, una pequeña venganza por haberlas dejado solas durante tantos años, que ahora fueran ellos los que esperaran en la agonía de no saber que esperar.

Así los tres caminaron detrás de él al salir del parque observaron las luces de la ciudad. 

-¿Ellas están bien?, ¿que ha sido de ellas? –Preguntó Taiki un tanto pensativo-

-Me case con Rei, tenemos un hijo de cinco años, Amy tiene un año de haberse casado con Diamante Black, Lita tiene uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Mina... bueno ella es obvio lo bien que le ha ido... -dijo señalando la imagen de un espectacular anunciando un perfume- es actriz, cantante y modelo... y Serena, diseñadora de modas, no le va mal...

Yaten subió su mirada hacia aquel anuncio era tan deslumbrante aún más de lo que recordaba- Logro cumplir con su sueño -murmuró para sí mismo embelesado ante el anuncio-

-Y como toda mujer han crecido y madurado, todas han tenido una vida tranquila y muy productiva...

-Con que un restaurante... me gustaría comer ahí mañana ¿tienes la dirección?

-Claro Taiki te la dejare antes de irme... -dijo caminando tranquilamente-

-¿Sabes las actividades de Mina? –Yaten sonrió acercándose a él-

-Creo que mañana tiene una firma de autógrafos o algo así, no sé muy bien, pero es fácil saberlo... solo averigua en internet y encontraras sus próximas actividades...

-Gracias -los tres suspiraron Seiya caminaba en silencio un tanto nervioso-

-¿Y a ti te comió la lengua el ratón? -pregunto Darien observándolo-

-No... -subió su mirada hacia la luna-

Oculto una sonrisa- ¿Que te dice la luna?

Se perdió por completo en el resplandor de la luna- Hoy esta triste...

-¿Y por qué crees que lo esté? -lo vio de reojo-

Tenía días observando la luna como solía hacerlo cada día desde que había partido- La distancia entre los dos ha sido muy dura y difícil de soportar... te prometo que voy a compensar cada lagrima bombón... -murmuró para la luna, olvidándose de donde estaba y con quienes estaban- solo si tú me lo permites...

-Llegamos... aquí podrán descansar, y les darán todo lo necesario, no se preocupen, dejare las indicaciones necesarias y no se desesperen...

-Descuida... podremos esperar un poco más para verlas... gracias por recibirnos y ayudarnos

-No tienen nada que agradecer Yaten... -entraron y él se dirigió directo a la recepción donde hizo todo lo necesario para su estadía- listo esta todo arreglado, y aquí están las direcciones que querían... -dijo entregándole a Seiya y Taiki unos papeles, fijando la mirada en Seiya- cinco horas no antes...

-Está bien, pero más vale que te asegures que se quede sola en cinco horas... estaré ahí puntualmente -tomo el papel leyendo la dirección, un tanto sorprendido-

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto desconcertado-

Sonrió ligeramente- Se cómo llegar, lo siento hermanos pero el departamento que solíamos usar no podremos volver a usarlo

-¿Es ahí donde vive? -pregunto Yaten confundido-

-Así es... -sonrió aún más-

Darien sonrió, quizá había sido el destino, recordando cómo había batallado Serena para encontrar un departamento que le agradara y cuando llego a donde ahora vivía había sido feliz- Bien entonces me voy, nos veremos luego y no desesperen... adiós...

Gracias -los tres caminaron hacia el elevador dispuestos a descansar, y esperar ansiosos ese encuentro tan especial.

X-X

Suspiró llevando la mano a su pecho, observo la luna, sabía que Seiya la estaría viendo desde algún lugar, pero no sabía porque de pronto se había sentido esperanzada de su llegada- "Mi amor, vuelve pronto por favor, te extraño tanto" -pensó oprimiendo el anillo en su mano-

Lita se acercó a Serena- Mina ya llego -sonrió al ver que una lujosa limusina se estacionaba frente al edificio-

-Es verdad... -Sonrió observando a su amiga descender del auto- como siempre tan elegante ella...

-Si -sonrió observando como acomodaba su cabello- tiene el porte y elegancia de Michiru

-Bueno tuvo que aprenderlo... -dijo sonriendo divertida- vamos a recibirla...

-Si aún recuerdo lo mucho que le costó -sonrió divertida- chicas nuestra actriz favorita ha llegado prepárense

Así todas se prepararon para recibir a su amiga después de mucho tiempo.

Mina toco suavemente la puerta estaba ansiosa por ver a todas sus amigas después de mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió y entro al departamento, encendiendo la luz encontrándose con todas sus amigas dándole la bienvenida con confeti y serpentinas- Chicas las extrañe mucho

-Bienvenida... -Serena sonrió acercándose a abrazarla- te extrañamos mucho...

Abrazo a su amiga- Y yo a ustedes las extrañe mucho ansiaba que llegara este día

-Bienvenida Mina, futura estrella de Hollywood -dijo Michiru sonriéndole-

Se sonrojo ante su alabanza- Muchas gracias Michiru... tú me ayudaste mucho cuando lo necesite -se acercó a abrazarla-

-Nada de eso, fue tu trabajo, pero bueno ya estas aquí seguramente habrá muchas anécdotas que contar... -dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo- 

-Y también mucho que comer... -dijo Serena sonriendo feliz de tener a sus amigas juntas aunque aquella sensación de saber que algo le faltaba no la abandonaba- es una nueva receta de Lita, tenemos que darle el visto bueno...

-Excelente, quiero probar, seguro será una delicia como todo lo que tú preparas Lita

-Claro, preparado especialmente para esta ocasión... -Dijo Lita feliz abrazando a su amiga- 

-Vamos a comer entonces... -Dijo Serena emocionada-

-Por fin, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre –Rei sonrió caminando hacia la mesa junto con todas-

Setsuna aprovecho ese instante para acercarse a Diamante- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien, hasta el momento no han hecho ninguna imprudencia... -dijo ofreciéndole una copa de vino-

Tomo la copa- Y veo que tú tampoco... creí que intervendrías en la última batalla…

-No puedo intervenir así que estoy bien, además ellas son fuertes, no me necesitan... -Dijo sonriendo observando a su esposa- aunque nunca esta demás vigilar por si acaso...

-Si... pero también recuerda que ahora todo es muy incierto... quizás después puede que necesiten toda la ayuda que les sea posible...

-Entonces lo hare... tranquila Plut ellas han hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora ¿no?

-Así es -sonrió orgullosa de todas- por cierto tienes visitas en tu casa

-Ah ya se... ¿y ahora por qué?, ¿que vienen a supervisar? -pregunto resignado-

-Es cumpleaños del príncipe... y a sugerencia de la princesa los han traído a que conozcan esta época se quedaran algunos días en su casa ya se han instalado

-Pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer... mañana iré a verlos, hoy no puedo sería demasiado sospechoso, ¿y cómo están?, dime que el niño no es como su padre...

Sonrió divertida- Están en tu casa Diamante, no quisieron ir a otro lugar... y mejor espera a conocer al joven príncipe

Suspiró resignado- Ha de ser igualito... pobre Serena... en fin ya los veré mañana...

Asintió ligeramente dando un sorbo- Yo les diré que los visitaras mañana

-Gracias... y ahora a disfrutar de la comida, ya tenía hambre...

Se acercó a la mesa tomando asiento.

-Darien ya se tardó ¿a dónde habrá ido?

-Ha despejarse de los corajes que le haces pasar... -dijo Serena bromeando al tiempo que sonaba el timbre- ay ya llego de seguro...

Estuvo a punto de responderle- Yo abro -se puso de pie apresurándose abrir la puerta-

-Ya volví... -dijo entrando con un ramo de flores- olvidamos nuestro presente para Mina...

-Me tenías preocupada -murmuró al dejarlo pasar- 

-Que hermosas flores muchas gracias Darien... no se hubieran molestado

-Lo siento Rei... -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para en seguida entregarle las flores a Mina- Bienvenida...

-Gracias -sonrió al recibir las flores- los extrañe a todos mucho, por cierto -saco de su bolsillo un paquete de boletos- traje boletos para mi próximo concierto será la apertura de la nueva gira, espero asistan

-Por supuesto que iremos... -dijo Haruka tomando los boletos para entregarle a cada una el suyo- 

-Ay pero ya vamos a comer, muero de hambre y yo sé que tu también amiga... -Dijo Serena con un puchero-

-Claro comamos, o se enfriara -tomo la mano de su amiga para volver al comedor y sentarse todas a comer y divertirse.

X-X

Tal como estaba previsto la comida era deliciosa y todos le habían dado el visto bueno, estaban seguros que sería un éxito en el restaurante de Lita, la conversación no se hizo esperar, eran pocas las veces que podían reunirse, todos siempre con múltiples ocupaciones que no les permitían reunirse cada que querían, pero eso no quitaba que las pocas veces que lo hacían convivieran como siempre, entre risas, peleas de Rei y Serena, anécdotas de los viajes de Haruka, los nuevos proyectos para Mina y Michiru, el futuro escolar de Hotaru, y proyectos familiares de Rei y Darien así como de Amy y Diamante, cuando menos se dieron cuenta las horas pasaron y con eso la insistencia de Darien de dejar descansar a Serena, lo cual fue raro para todos pero si de algo estaban de acuerdo es que quizá necesitaba tiempo a solas más porque los próximos días su trabajo seria aún más estresante, siendo los primeros en retirarse Darien y Rei y así poco a poco se fueron marchando. Al quedarse sola observo su departamento que momentos antes había estado lleno de gente y risas y de pronto se había quedado vacío y quizá un poco de tiradero entre el confeti y las serpentinas, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo de limpiar, justo como en ese momento en que se quitó los zapatos y camino descalza hacia el comedor a recoger, sería una larga noche de limpieza.

X-X

Había llegado mucho antes no podía esperar tanto tiempo, se ocultó en las escaleras observando como poco a poco todos comenzaban a marcharse, sin duda habían cambiado mucho. Suspiro al acercarse a la puerta, acomodo el enorme ramo de rosas que sostenía en una mano y en la otra un oso de peluche gigante que sostenía una caja de chocolates, ambos obsequios lo ocultaban a la perfección, timbro la puerta esperando que le abriera.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora, los pendientes no nos dejaban actualizar, pero aquí está un capítulo más, y debo decir que el próximo es el último, así que esperamos lo disfruten mucho, ¿Qué les pareció lo que ha sido la vida de las chicas hasta ahora?, por fin el ansiado reencuentro entre Seiya y Serena y esas visitas inesperadas ¿Quién quiere conocer al príncipe?

Muchas gracias por leernos y esperar por un capítulo más, ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en hacérnosla saber, ahora si los dejamos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	23. Un Nuevo Futuro

Decisiones

Notas de Autoras:

Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a nosotras escribirla. Muchas gracias por cada uno de los reviews que nos dejaron en los cuales supimos que hacer estas locas ideas les ha gustado, de igual forma gracias a las personas que solo nos leyeron, esperamos que a todas les hayamos transmitido un poco de lo que fue nuestra imaginación al escribir sobre los Three Lights/Starlights sobre su estancia en la tierra y de cómo conocieron el amor. Esperamos leerlas pronto en alguna otra historia, ¿Qué les parecería una extraña pareja de Darien con…? ¿Qué prefieren universo alterno o universo SM? Nos leemos pronto, gracias por todo.

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou

p.d. Este capítulo contiene lemon, sí, así es, de nuestra pareja favorita, esperamos les guste.

Decisiones

Capítulo 23

Un Nuevo Futuro

-¿Ahora que se les olvido? -pregunto dejando los vasos sobre la mesa- espero que no seas Rei porque entonces te pondré a limpiar... -dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y se quedaba callada extrañada, nadie llegaría a esas horas y con semejantes arreglos a menos claro que fuera el novio de la chica del piso de abajo- ¿sí?

Escuchar su voz hizo que su corazón latiera más a aprisa.

-Ah creo que te equivocaste de departamento, debe ser abajo... -dijo suspirando sutil- suerte... -comenzó a cerrar la puerta-

Atino a meter el pie- No creo haberme equivocado de departamento

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar esa voz, se aferró a la manija de la puerta, debía estar soñando-

-Estos obsequios son para ti... aunque se es poco... porque mereces mucho más que esto...

-Seiya... -murmuró soltando la puerta- ¿eres tú?

-Si... -bajo lentamente las flores revelando su rostro- perdóname

Se quedó callada observándolo, esa mirada, ese cabello que tanto le gustaba, los labios que tanto había extrañado, y ella solo pudo cubrir su rostro llorando.

-Bombón... -murmuró bajando su mirada- perdóname por haber vuelto tan tarde a tu vida -lagrimas surcaron su rostro soltando las flores y el peluche al no poder contener el dolor que sentía-

Se destapo el rostro observándolo sin pensarlo se echó a sus brazos rodeando su cuello- Pensé que no volverías...

-Bombón... -la miro sorprendido- perdóname -la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza-

Le parecía un sueño que estuviera ahí, solo lo abrazo con más fuerza como si temiera que si no lo hacia él desaparecería y había esperado mucho como para que se le fuera de las manos en ese instante.

La abrazo aún más hacia él ocultando el rostro en su cuello aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extraño- Por fin regrese para nunca más irme de tu lado

-Te amo Seiya... -dijo en un sutil susurro, literalmente se encontraba flotando entre sus brazos-

-Te amo Serena... -se separó un poco de ella tan solo para besar sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado-

Tan solo sentir los labios de Seiya la hicieron sentir una descarga de energía, como si en ese momento de nueva cuenta cobrara vida, y así era porque lo tenía por fin a su lado, volvía a sentir el sabor de sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo, rodeo su cuello pegándose a él sentir que era real y no uno más de sus sueños.

Lentamente la empujo hacia adentro empujando a su vez las flores y el peluche que había tirado para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos sin dejarla de besarla con esa intensidad, por fin podía volver a sentirla y no solo visitarla en sueños como había hecho durante esos años.

Era como sentir la vida recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño o quizá pesadilla donde él no estaba, pero ahora ahí estaba a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, besándola como lo había deseado, perdiéndose en las maravillosas sensaciones que él le producía.

Se separó lentamente de sus labios sonriéndole- Mi amada princesa... te extrañe -no podía evitar las lágrimas de felicidad de por fin tenerla entre sus brazos-

-Mi corazón de bombón... volviste a mi... -dijo con lágrimas, se veía aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba-

-Si he vuelto mi amor -acaricio su mejilla- tenía miedo

-¿Miedo? -cerro los ojos buscando el calor de su mano-

-Si... de que fuera muy tarde para nuestro amor... de que... quizás alguien más ocupara mi lugar...

Abrió los ojos notando el miedo en su mirada de tan solo pensarlo- Dije que te esperaría... ¿por qué habría alguien más en tu lugar?

-Sé que ha sido demasiado el tiempo que he estado lejos... perdóname...

-Pero estas ahora aquí, volviste... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza ocultando el rostro en su pecho, escuchar latir su corazón con tanta fuerza la hizo sonreír- no te dejare marchar de mi lado...

-No pienso irme... -la abrazo hacia el aún más feliz- compensare cada una de tus lagrimas lo prometo

-Tan solo dime que me amas, que jamás me dejaras, que sigo siendo tu bombón... -murmuró aspirando su aroma-

-Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, y jamás me iré de tu lado porque soy tu protector, porque eres mi bombón, eres la mujer más importante para mi

Se separó lo suficiente para poder alzarse y tomar su rostro acariciando su mejilla, recordando el suave tacto de su piel- Te amo Seiya, más que el primer día...

-Serena... te amo... mucho más que antes... -sonrió al sentir su caricia, y más al ver la sortija sobre su dedo- he vuelto a cumplir con mi promesa -poso su mano sobre la de ella acariciándola-

-Nada me encantaría mas que ser tu esposa... -dijo besando su mano, sonrió acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios- llevo años soñando en como será el día en que me convierta por fin en la Señora Kou...

-Y yo llevo años anhelando volver a tu lado y hacerte mi esposa

Sonrió tomando su mano- Ven... -camino con él hacia la ventana, la luna brillaba como nunca y junto a ella una hermosa estrella titilaba con fuerza- hazlo... delante de la luna y la estrella... despósame ahora...

Se estremeció ante su petición- ¿Estas segura que quieres que te despose en este mismo momento?

Asintió- He esperado muchos años por ser tu esposa... ¿o es que tu no quieres?

-Claro que sí, es lo que mas deseo, hacerte mi esposa -respiro profundamente acariciando su rostro-

-Te amo Seiya, he estado esperando por ti, para ser siempre tuya, ser tu esposa, que seas mío, mi esposo... y delante de la luna que me vio nacer y delante de la estrella que te vio nacer quiero prometerte que siempre te amare, que estaré a tu lado haciéndote feliz...

-Frente a la luna, a la cual siempre he protegido, por la cual vivo, prometo que siempre te protegeré, que mi amor siempre será solo tuyo que yo siempre seré solo tuyo y de nadie más -se acercó a ella perdiéndose en su mirada, en su figura había dejado de ser una niña para ser ahora una mujer, sumamente hermosa la miro de arriba hacia abajo recorriéndola con la mirada-

Se sonrojo al sentir su mirada, él se había vuelto mucho más alto, guapo y que decir de como lo había sentido entre sus brazos, era un hombre, y era de ella- De nadie más mi amor... siempre seré tuya y tu mío... te he esperado todos estos años, he cumplido mis sueños para que estuvieras orgulloso y ahora soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y que te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo...

Se acercó a ella acariciando su brazo con las yemas de los dedos- Te has vuelto una mujer sumamente hermosa

-Y tu increíblemente guapo... -dijo sonriendo sutil- ahora si ya no tendré a cientos de chicos detrás de mi... ha llegado mi prometido... y ahora esposo...

-¿Así que cientos de chicos? -enarco una ceja- se sincera amor... ¿alguno que te haya interesado? -subió su caricia hasta su cuello, para enseguida acariciar su cabello quitando el prendedor que lo sujetada-

-Nadie... todos son una burda imitación del famoso Seiya Kou... -dijo mirándolo con atención- nadie logro que te olvidara al menos por un minuto...

Sonrió ligeramente mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera- Sé que soy difícil de olvidar porque soy único e inigualable, pero dime ¿no hubo alguno con quien pensaras en salir o que te hiciera pasar un agradable rato?

-No… porque solo te quería a ti, no te voy a negar que a lo largo de estos años he recibido invitaciones para salir pero nunca he aceptado ninguna... -sintió su piel estremecerse tan solo con el contacto de su mano sobre su cabello- siempre les he dicho que estaba comprometida...

-Salir a divertiré no te comprometía con ellos... perdóname -se acercó a besar su mejilla-

-No, no me comprometía con ellos pero... yo no quería estar con nadie que no fueras tú, además, ¿qué tal que si de salir con alguien hubiera terminado enamorada de él? -cerro los ojos sintiendo su suave respiración-

-Entonces habría aceptado que encontraste alguien mejor que yo... aunque también pudiste haber visto si de verdad soy yo la única persona que puedes amar

Se separó de él con tristeza- Bueno quizá lo podamos intentar... ahora mismo llamare a alguien para salir a pasear con él...

Sonrió divertido- Lo siento... pero has perdido tu oportunidad ahora solo serás mía y no pienso compartirte -bajo sus besos hacia su cuello, mientras lo acariciaba-

-¿Entonces por qué me dices eso? -suspiró sutil al sentir sus besos haciéndola estremecer era la primera vez que él la besaba de esa forma-

-Porque no quería que te aislaras... quería que disfrutaras cada momento... fui egoísta al darte la sortija antes de marcharme -rodeo su cintura acercándola hacia él- pero te amo

-Seiya... era simplemente porque no quería a nadie más en mi vida que no fueras tú, no me aislé, salí y disfrute con mis amigas, pero no quería a ningún otro chico... -rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos- porque mi corazón te pertenece...

-Y mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti -murmuró separando su rostro para observarla- he vuelto para quedarme junto a ti para ser tuyo te amo mi Serena

Respiró profundamente- Te amo Seiya, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento, pero ahora en este instante hay algo más que deseo... algo que sabía solo sería contigo...

-¿Qué es lo que deseas mi amada princesa?, tus deseos serán órdenes para mi

-Quiero... -murmuró sonrojada- que te quedes conmigo, quiero dormir entre tus brazos...

-¿Y quien dijo que me marcharía esta noche?, por cierto -volvió su mirada recorriendo el departamento- ¿y luna?

-En casa de mis padres, con Artemis, en el edificio no permiten mascotas... -sonrió apenada- le dará gusto saber que volviste...

-Debe extrañarte mucho

-Sí, pero cada fin de semana voy a comer con mis padres, además a veces la traigo sin que se den cuenta... pero creo que últimamente le gusta más estar con Artemis que conmigo...

-¿Eso quiere decir que Artemis no acompaña a Mina?

-No siempre... en los viajes largos se queda... -suspiró sutil- ¿en serio quieres que platiquemos de todo esto ahora?, no eres nada romántico Seiya Kou, mejor ayúdame a limpiar...

-Es que quería saber si de verdad estábamos solos -dijo en tono seductor-

-Sí, lo estamos pero ya se me paso la emoción... demasiadas preguntas y muy poca acción, ni parece que tenías ganas de verme... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Es tanta mi emoción que me pone tan nervioso, además tanto tiempo sin verte quiero seguir escuchando tu melodiosa voz, saber que has hecho todo este tiempo que he estado tan lejos de ti -se acercó a ella rozando sus labios- quiero hacer esta y todas las noches tan largas como sean posible y disfrutar cada instante

-Y yo tan solo quiero estar contigo, sentirte, respirar tú mismo aire, solo eso me hace falta mi amor, tengo muchas cosas que contarte que hoy no terminaría... -Dijo volviendo a besar suavemente su labios subiendo las manos por su brazos- después de hoy no me podrás callar...

-No quiero que calles nunca mi amor -la acerco más hacia él- por favor déjame disfrutar de este momento en que puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, en que puedo volver a ver tus pucheros y tu hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo

-No hay nada que desee más mi amor, mi esposo... -dijo buscando sentir sus labios, los que tanto había extrañado y que ahora no desaprovecharía ni un instante para sentir y volver a sentirse viva con sus besos-

La beso profundamente, abrazándola aún más hacia él con fuerza, sin deseos de querer dejarla ir jamás de su lado, quería sentirse unido a ella, por fin amarla a plenitud y vivir solo para ella.

Nuevamente se sentía flotar, era una sensación tan agradable que solo había experimentado con él, con el dueño de su corazón, sabía que no quería dejarlo marchar nunca, y que ahora no había nada que la pudiera separar de él, lentamente fue aferrándose mas a sus hombros, fuertes, anchos, si antes era atractivo ahora lo era mucho más, y se descubrió en ese instante pensando en Seiya como él hombre con quien quería descubrir todo.

La recargo contra la pared acariciando su espalda, ya no había nada que impidiera ese momento ahora podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, suspiro entre sus labios sentía su corazón latir más aprisa, quería todo de ella, sentía como sus sentidos ya no solo le pedían un solo beso, aun cuando en ese solo beso le había devuelto la vida.

Gimió al sentir sus manos acariciándola, se separó un poco de sus labios tan solo para descubrir en su rostro lo mismo que ella sentía, deseaba entregarse a él- Te amo... -robo un pequeño beso respirando profundamente- estoy lista Seiya... quiero ser tuya... por siempre

-Seré tuyo por siempre bombón -la cargo entre sus brazos caminando hacia la que en años atrás había sido su recamara-

-¿Cómo sabes que esa es mi habitación? -se sujetó a su cuello besando su mejilla-

-¿Es tu habitación? -se sonrojo ligeramente- puedes abrir la puerta... no quiero soltarte

-Claro mi amor... -se inclinó un poco para poder abrir- ¿cómo sabias?

-No lo sabía... es solo que... esta fue mi habitación antes -murmuró entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie, como acostumbraba hacerlo en años pasados-

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendida- esta fue la habitación que más me gusto, me siento muy bien aquí... y creo que es perfecta para ti y para mí...

-Si lo es -camino hacia la cama recostándola con delicadeza- el ventanal es lo que más me gusta

-Desde aquí se puede ver la luna y la estrella... -murmuró volteando hacia la ventana- brillan intensamente... -volvió la mirada hacia él- por fin se van a unir...

-Si... por fin después de mucho tiempo se unirán -sonrió acariciando su rostro con ternura- te amo

-Te amo Seiya, hazme sentir que esto no es solo un sueño más, que por fin estas a mi lado, que por fin dormiré a tu lado de nuevo...

-No es un sueño y aunque lo fuera... esos sueños no solo fueron eso... -se acercó a rozar sus labios- estoy y siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor, seguiremos durmiendo juntos como cada noche en que nos encontrábamos en sueños -beso su rostro mientras lo delineaba con sus manos-

-Mi amor, te amo tanto, deseaba tanto que llegara este día, tenerte en sueños no es lo mismo que tenerte aquí, poder abrazarte, tocarte, sentir tus labios...

Lentamente acerco su rostro a su oído con suaves besos- Sé que no es lo mismo... es mucho mejor ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos

Sonrió sutilmente cerrando los ojos enfocándose en sentir sus labios, escuchar su respiración- Eres el hombre perfecto ¿lo sabes?

-¿Que tan perfecto soy? -beso su oreja apartando sus cabellos para descubrir su cuello y poder besarla-

Suspiró al sentir sus besos- Ya lo eras pero ahora... lo eres mucho más... estas mucho más guapo...

-Y tu mucho más atractiva... y exquisita... -bajo sus besos hacia sus hombros bajado el tirante para descubrirlos, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su cintura-

Respiró profundamente subiendo la mano hacia su espalda- ¿Te parece?

-Si... siempre te desee, pero ahora te deseo aún más -recorrió con sus labios el borde de la blusa hasta llegar a su pecho recorriéndolo por sobre la tela, mientras la mano que acariciaba su cintura fue subiendo poco a poco la blusa para poder sentir la suavidad de su piel-

Aquellos movimientos y aquella confesión la tomaron por sorpresa haciéndola que su respiración se hiciera profunda- ¿De verdad?, ¿me deseabas?

-Mucho... era una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacer mas -subió su rostro observándola- eres tan hermosa... ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga

-Entonces no te detengas... continua mi amor, porque yo... también tengo demasiados años deseándote... -dijo sonrojada tomándolo del rostro para poder besarlo como aquella vez que había probado sus labios de una forma única, profunda, como nunca la había besado-

Correspondió a sus labios con amor y con la pasión que comenzaba a desbordar mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban su contorno disfrutada cada centímetro por encima de la tela.

Ya no quiso quedarse quieta, quería demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto deseaba estar con él, entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba, sintiendo que tenía sus labios seguros deslizo sus manos para comenzar a desabotonar esa camisa que tan bien lucia en él pero que ahora no quería ver más y así poder por fin sentir su piel.

Sonrió ligeramente entre sus labios, subiendo aún más la blusa para descubrir sus pechos los cuales no dudo en acariciar sobre el sostén.

Separo sus labios un instante tan solo para poder suspirar echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante la agradable sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Beso su cuello a plenitud mientras subía la blusa poco a poco para quitársela por completo.

Con dificultad le ayudo a quitarse esa blusa que termino arrojando para poder volver a colocar las manos sobre su espalda, si bien recordaba era algo corpulento ahora lo era más, se notaba el trabajo pesado que pudiera haber estado realizando en la reconstrucción, lo cual la hizo desearlo más.

Observó su cuerpo semidesnudo sonriendo- Definitivamente eres muy hermosa mi amor

Se sonrojo, subió la mano acariciando su rostro- ¿Mucho más de lo que recordabas?

-Si... mucho más de lo que recordaba -murmuró volviendo a besar sus labios-

Lo abrazo a ella con fuerza, deslizando las manos por su espalda, pudo sentir sus músculos algo que no recordaba hubiera tenido pero que sin duda disfrutaba, y la manera que tenia de besarla, de hacerla desear más y más pero a la vez tratar de disfrutar cada movimiento de sus labios.

Acaricio su rostro con amor, sin dejar de besarla profunda y apasionadamente, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Continuo besándolo de la misma forma intensa que él pero ella aprovecho para deslizar sus manos en forma de caricias por sus costados poder continuar con su labor de quitarle la camisa desabotonándola con calma rosando en ocasiones su perfecto abdomen.

Sentir sus caricias lo hacían estremecer, intensificando aún más sus besos, mientras sus manos recorrían su contorno lentamente, grabando en su tacto cada centímetro de ella.

Poco a poco, sin dejar de besarlo se fue levantando lo suficiente para poder ir quitándole la camisa, no pudo resistirse a pausar ese beso y poder observarlo sonriendo un tanto sonrojada, sentir su cuerpo no era lo mismo que verlo y vaya que había cambiado- Perfecto... -murmuró-

Se sonrojo ante su mirada- Serena -sonrió ligeramente, aprovechando ese instante para desabrochar su sostén y poder quitárselo observando sus pechos los cuales habían crecido considerablemente-

Su primer impulso fue el de cubrirse, después de todo no dejaba de ser la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma, sentía que sus mejillas estaban más que rojas.

-¿Por qué te cubres amor? -tomo su mano para que lo dejara deleitarse con su belleza-

-Porque, siento pena... nunca me habías visto así... -dijo aun sonrojada- en realidad nunca nadie me había visto así...

-Y nadie me había visto de la forma en que tú lo haces ahora -sonrió acercando su rostro a sus pechos- se ven muy apetitosos... ¿puedo comerlos?

-Seiya... -murmuró, escucharlo y ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer altero su respiración, se preguntaba que se sentiría que él la besara por completo, asintió sonrojada-

Acerco aún más su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron la piel de su pecho, no dudo en acariciarlos con ambas manos disfrutando de esa sensación, de su sabor dulce.

Dio un sutil gemido al sentir sus labios tocando su piel, al sentir sus manos acariciándola, se apoyó con las manos hacia atrás, se dejó llevar por las agradables sensaciones que Seiya despertaba en ella, descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

Beso uno y el otro pecho simultáneamente, comenzó a jugar con ambos, los observaba y sonreía- Son perfectos

Sonrió sonrojada abriendo por fin los ojos, había disfrutado tanto de esa sensación que cuando lo escucho tardo en concentrarse de nuevo en él- Y ahora te pertenecen, toda yo te pertenezco

-Eres mía mi bombón -murmuró volviendo a besar sus pechos bajando sus caricias hacia el borde del short- te amo

-Si Seiya... tuya... -murmuró volviendo a estremecerse al sentir sus labios, se sostuvo con una mano mientras que la otra la llevo a sus hombros acariciándolo, incitándolo a continuar, que mundo tan maravilloso estaba descubriendo con él.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia su vientre recorriéndolo a plenitud, desabrochando al mismo tiendo el short pidiendo acceso hacia su parte intima.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer recostándose por completo en la cama, desde donde pudo observar la luna, brillaba quizá como nunca lo había hecho, sonrió sutil- Hazme tocar el cielo mi amor...

-Lo hare, te llevare más allá de las estrellas -fue retirando el short deslizando por su cuerpo rozándolo con las manos-

Suspiró profundamente, su piel se erizo con ese suave contacto, se alzó un poco tan solo para verlo volviendo a recostarse- Lo estas disfrutando ¿no es así?

-Como no tienes idea -observo su cuerpo detenidamente, al terminar de quitarle el short, acaricio su pies, subiendo lentamente hasta sus piernas- eres hermosa y perfecta bombón

-Había soñado tanto con este momento, que siento que aún es un sueño... -dijo respirando profundamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus miradas, sus caricias y ese sutil roce la estaba haciendo estremecer-

-Lo sé… se lo que hay en tus sueños porque también son mis sueños -llevo su mano hacia su intimidad acariciándola por encima de la última prenda íntima-

Se movió sutilmente en la cama apretando la suave colcha entre sus manos, si había soñado con un momento así, con su novio, prometido, el hombre que amaba, pero ese instante era mejor que sus sueños, era como si él supiera donde y como tocarla- Seiya... -murmuró con un sutil gemido-

-Serena... -introdujo su mano por dentro de la prenda para por fin sentir su humedad, acercando su cuerpo a ella para poder besar sus labios- te amo tanto

-Mi amor... -murmuró rodeando su espalda para acercarlo a ella tomando sus labios entre los suyos y ahogar en sus besos las reacciones ante sus caricias en la parte más íntima de su ser haciendo así sus besos más profundos-

Sus manos se movían por su cuerpo disfrutándolo, conociéndolo por primera vez, sintiendo un éxtasis intenso que no dudo en transmitirle a su amada en ese beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Gimió entre sus labios- Es mi turno... -murmuró dándole pequeños besos haciendo que ahora fuera él quien se recostara en la cama, mordió suavemente su barbilla sonriéndole-

Sonrió observándola fijamente sintiendo curiosidad por lo que haría.

-No puedo creer que mi prometido se haya vuelto tan... perfecto... -murmuró bajando sus labios por su cuello, besándolo suavemente, bajando hasta sus pectorales dándole pequeñas y delicadas mordidas-

-Yo siempre he sido perfecto y me alegra saber que lo soy para ti -apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de sus besos-

-Si amor, lo eras, pero ahora... digamos que me ínsitas a muchas cosas... -dijo recorriendo con los labios cada fina línea marcada en su abdomen, dándole pequeños besos mientras sus manos lo acariciaban suavemente por los costados-

-¿Como a que te ínsito? -ahogo un gemido, sentía su cuerpo erizarse y reaccionar ante ella-

-Ah pues... -sonrió sutil sin dejar de besarlo alzo la mirada hacia él- como a... comerte por completo...

-¿En verdad?, entonces ahora seré tu bocadillo

Sonrió- Si, así es... -dijo bajando aún más hasta besar su abdomen levándose un poco para poder comenzar a quitarle el pantalón- ¿mejor que en tus sueños? -murmuró desabrochando el cinturón-

-Muchísimo mejor mi amor... hemos estado millones de veces juntos en nuestros sueños pero en realidad esta es la primera vez que lo estamos y lo estoy disfrutando mucho

-Y yo... como no tienes una idea... -dijo comenzando a bajar el pantalón dejándolo al pie de la cama para en seguida volver a quedar encima de él volviendo a besar y succionar suavemente la piel de su abdomen- te amo Seiya, espere con ansias este momento...

-Serena mi princesa... por fin podremos unirnos para nunca más separarnos, te deseo te necesito tanto

Lentamente fue desprendiéndolo de la única prenda que le quedaba rozándolo suavemente- Te deseo tanto Seiya... -dijo volviendo a quedar por completo encima de él frente a frente- no quiero que nunca nadie más me toque que no seas tú...

-Nadie lo hará, más que yo -la abrazo acercándola hacia él acariciando la desnudez de su espalda apartando sus cabellos- porque ahora que volví no pienso irme de tu lado... jamás

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su caricia y la convicción de sus palabras- Te amo mi amor... como jamás he amado a nadie...

La acerco hacia él buscando sentir sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo- Te necesito tanto

-Nueve años mi amor... y por fin seré tuya... -murmuró terminando con la distancia de sus labios, besándolo con toda la pasión y el deseo que Seiya despertó en ese instante en ella-

La abrazo más, sujetándola con firmeza entregándose por completo a sus labios, lentamente giro haciendo que ahora fuera ella la que se recostará sobre la cama, haciendo que su miembro rozara su intimidad buscando unirse a ella.

Ahogo un gemido entre sus labios al sentirlo intensificando aún más ese beso, lentamente hizo lo que su instinto le decía, dejo que su cuerpo le permitiera a Seiya acomodarse, deseaba sentirlo, sabía que estaba lista para él y más que temor por ese instante tenia deseo.

Jugo un poco más sobre su intimidad, acomodándose para por fin penetrar en su interior, no evitando soltar un gemido de éxtasis y placer, respiraba profundamente, sentir su calor y ese momento en que sus cuerpos finalmente se unían en uno solo era algo sin igual, algo que no tenía manera de explicar.

Soltó un pequeño quejido al comenzar a sentirlo, si bien lo deseaba era su primera vez, un instante que no olvidaría pero que también era un tanto molesto, aun así no dejaría que eso lo hiciera temer continuar.

Sonrió al ver su expresión deteniendo un poco sus movimientos, sentía la presión de su cuerpo- También es mi primera vez mi amor

Sonrió sutilmente- Lo sé, solo que para ti es placentero mientras que para mí es un poco menos... -dijo acariciando su mejilla- pero no quiero que te detengas, quiero ser tuya mi amor... entregarme a ti por completo...

-Quiero que para ti también sea placentero amor -se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios-

-Lo será... -murmuró buscando sentir más sus labios, detenerlos entre los suyos- te amo...

-Te amo -murmuró entre sus labios besándolos y mordisqueándolos, mientras reiniciaba sus movimientos, en esta ocasión con mayor suavidad para que ella se acostumbrara a él-

Por eso lo amaba, agradeció que se tomara su tiempo, la manera que tenia de tratarla, de amarla- Mi amor... -murmuró jugando a la vez con sus labios subiendo las manos hacia su espalda acariciándolo, sabía que la molestia pasaría- Seiya...

-Serena -sonrió acariciando su rostro disfrutando ese momento-

-Te amo mi amor... -dijo comenzando ella a acariciar sus piernas con las suyas-

-Y yo a ti te amo tanto -cerro sus ojos al entrar por completo en ella-

Enterró las uñas en su espalda acallando un quejido al sentirlo por fin por completo, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, eran demasiadas sensaciones, demasiados sentimientos, levanto un poco la cabeza para tomar a Seiya del rostro y sonreírle sutilmente- Ahora soy solo tuya... -murmuró-

-Solo mía -se acercó a besar sus labios, sonriéndole excitado, feliz de por fin ser uno solo con ella, siguió con movimientos suaves y lentos alternándolos con movimientos rápidos, sin apartar la mirada de sus expresiones mismas que él tenia, era un momento sumamente mágico, donde nada importaba más que ellos dos, siendo la luna y la estrellas testigos de su unión-

La molestia había pasado y ahora comenzaba a disfrutar de ese momento, del placer que Seiya le estaba brindando, correspondía a sus besos lo más que podía, sonreía al notar su mirada, se aferraba a su cuerpo, y en ocasiones le ayudaba con sus movimientos, definitivamente Seiya era perfecto y no podía más que decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Sintió como llegaba el momento de la explosión, trato de contenerse un poco más, no quería dejar de disfrutar ese momento de pasión y entrega.

Rodeo con las piernas su cadera impidiéndole moverse, abrazándolo hacia ella, la respiración de ambos era rápida y sudaban, lo acerco un poco más a ella sonriéndole- Así... -murmuró dándole un pequeño beso- solo un momento, déjame sentirte mío...

-Soy tuyo mi amor y tú eres mía -sonrió acariciando su rostro, sintiendo ese instante el mejor de toda su vida ese en el que sus cuerpos estaban unidos y en el que eran uno solo-

-Solo tuya... -murmuró buscando sus labios, quería besarlo con todo el amor que tenía para él, con toda la pasión que acababa de descubrir entre sus brazos-

-Te amo serena... te amo -atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, sentía que ya no hacían falta las palabras, podía escuchar su corazón, sentir lo que ella sentía y escuchar sus pensamientos que solo eran para él, así como los de él solo eran para ella-

Se entregó por completo a ese beso, abrazándolo mas a ella disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, de ese calor que la invadía cada que la besaba, poco a poco fue relajando las piernas dejándolo libre de continuar, tocaría el cielo y las estrellas entre sus brazos.

Al sentirse liberado, reinicio sus movimientos sin dejar de besarla a medidas que los movimientos se lo permitían, dejo escapar algunos gemidos llenos de placer, su respiración fue aún más acelerada, hasta que la explosión llego, se sujetó con fuerza de la cama estirando hacia atrás su espalda, sintiendo tocar el cielo y el paraíso a la vez.

Dejo caer los brazos respirando aun agitada, el placer que había sentido en ese instante había sido único, en brazos de Seiya había conocido y recreado el paraíso, lo contemplo, era una imagen que sabía no olvidaría, subió una mano acariciando su pecho- Fue maravilloso... -murmuró aun sonrojada-

-Más que eso... fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse aun seguía dentro de ella, sentía como su elixir se expandía en su interior y no deseaba aun separarse-

Sonrió subiendo y bajando la mano por su cuerpo- Puede que la segunda vez sea mejor... ya no tendrás temor de lastimarme...

-Cada día será mejor... porque no habrá día que no te haga el amor, que no dejemos de ser uno solo y tocar juntos el cielo

-Eso suena aún mejor... -dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella- me has desposado y me has hecho tuya delante de la luna y las estrellas... así quiero que sea siempre...

-Lo prometo -rozó sus labios sellando su nueva promesa de amor hacia su princesa- siempre será así

Sonrió sintiendo como por fin abandonaba su cuerpo, lo abrazo hacia ella- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ya sabes, con todos como testigos...

-Cuando tú quieras amor... por mi mañana mismo, no quiero estar un solo dio separado de ti

-Recuerda que tienes que hablar con mis padres...

-Es verdad... tendré que esperar ¿verdad?

-¿Esperar a que? -sonrió acariciando su espalda-

-Para poder pasar otra noche a tu lado como esta

-No si no quieres... ahora vivo sola, puedes quedarte las veces que quieras...

-Si quiero ganarme bien a tu padre y no me refiero hacerlo como chica tendremos que ser pacientes... seguro no le agradara que haya dejado a su hija sola por nueve años

-No, no le agradara en absoluto, pero tampoco es para tanto, además no sabe que ya estaba comprometida, solo supo que tuve un novio que he amado con locura y que volvería por mi... siempre dijo que estaba bien, supongo que pensó que estaba loca...

-Entonces antes de poder pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado debo ganarme a tu padre... creo que me da más miedo que la misma Reina Serenidad

Sonrió divertida- Mi padre piensa que aun soy una niña, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a ganártelo...

-Gracias amor por ahora entonces le pediré a mi bombón que vuelva a ser mi novia

-¿Tu novia?, ay amor pero ahora soy incluso tu mujer... -dijo sonrojada-

-Pero eso nadie lo sabe más que la luna -le guiño un ojo un tanto divertido-

-Y las estrellas... -murmuró acariciando su mejilla-

-Si, solo el universo sabe que nos pertenecemos mutuamente -cerro los ojos acercando su rostro al de ella para hacer que su nariz jugara con la de ella- te amo

-Te amo tanto mi amor... -murmuró sonriendo- te extrañe, ya deseaba poder abrazarte...

-Y yo a ti te extrañe mucho, ansiaba poder estar a tu lado

-¿Que pasara ahora que has vuelto?

-No lo sé, no hemos pensado en eso... hace apenas unas horas que llegamos... y no he comido nada

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Vamos en la cocina debe haber algo de comer de lo que preparo Lita...

-Si vamos -se levantó de encima de ella- fue un viaje pesado y encima de todo caímos en el lago, fue un aterrizaje forzoso

Sonrió- Me hubiera gustado ver eso...

-Pues el príncipe de la tierra lo observo y tuvo la osadía de burlarse de nosotros

-¿Él sabía que habían llegado? -dijo poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba que ponerse encontrando la camisa de Seiya, porque ponerse su ropa sería un desgaste de energía- y no me dijo nada

-Pues nos sorprendió verlo y bueno he de admitir que nos ayudo

-Aun así no me dijo nada... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Entonces no te habrías sorprendido tanto -sonrió ligeramente tomando sus pantalones-

-Es verdad, mis obsequios... -dijo terminando de abotonarse la camisa para salir casi corriendo a la sala hincándose a tomar el oso y abrazarlo-

-Espero que las flores no se hayan arruinado -salió detrás de ella observándola- aun a pesar de los años sigues siendo igual... la misma Serena que me enamoro, tierna y gentil

-Está muy tierno... -tomo sus bracitos alzándolos- y las flores... -volteo tomando con cuidado el ramo viendo que en el suelo había algunos pétalos regados- lo siento y me trajiste chocolates, mis favoritos...

-Así es amor -se acercó hincándose ante ella para quedar a su altura tomando la caja de chocolates, para posarla en sus manos-

-Gracias... -sonrió tomando con cariño la caja- debí recibir mis obsequios de una mejor forma pero es que... verte fue... inesperado...

-Pensé que las palabras de Darien habían sido ciertas y que había vuelto demasiado tarde... tuve mucho miedo bombón

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -dejo con cuidado el oso en el piso junto a las flores para poder abrir la caja de chocolates-

-Que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde que ustedes había hecho ya su vida... que era mejor marcharnos...

-Tonto Darien, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea... -dijo tomando un chocolate dándole una mordida- por suerte no te fuiste sin averiguar la verdad...

-No, no le digas nada... entiendo que esa fue su venganza por verte sufrir durante nueve años por mi ausencia... y quizás nos estaba probando a los tres, yo soy afortunado porque en este momento estoy a tu lado y mis hermanos debe esperar a mañana para poder verlas

-¿Y si les llamo? -se acercó a él dándole un trozo de chocolate-

-¿Les arruinarías la sorpresa a tus amigas? -enarco una ceja-

-Mmm no tienes razón... -sonrió dejando la mano frente a su boca- ¿lo quieres o no?

-Si -abrió la boca grande-

Dejo el trozo de chocolate en sus labios- Bueno voy a poner a calentar un poco de comida

-Si -mientras se comía ese suculento chocolate- muero de hambre amor

Se puso de pie tomando el oso y las flores dejándolos en el sillón- Ahora sí cuéntame ¿qué te tomo demasiado tiempo para que volvieras?

-El tiempo para ustedes no transcurre de la misma forma que para nosotros -se acercó sentándose a la mesa observándola- para nosotros fueron cinco años... el planeta estaba completamente devastado, nos tomo mucho poderlo restaurar

-Entiendo... -dijo mientras ponía a calentar el resto de comida que Lita había dejado para ella- ¿y todo ya está bien?, ¿la princesa como esta?

-Ella está bien, ha quedado al cuidado de unos buenos guardianes

-Y... ¿aun sigues siendo Sailor? -pregunto sirviendo un poco de vino llevándoselo a la mesa-

Sonrió cerrando los ojos apareciendo ante ella en forma de mujer.

Se detuvo dejando la copa sobre la mesa- Ah vaya... sin transformador, eso es nuevo... -sonrió sintiéndose un poco rara-

-Quizás porque es parte de mí... no soy un humano como tú... soy una estrella...

-Y una estrella muy guapa y muy atractiva... -dijo sonriendo sutil- pero te prefiero como Seiya...

Sonrió un tanto divertida colocando la mano sobre su barbilla- Lo sé...

Se sonrojo sintiéndose un poco extraña- Iré por tu comida...

Volvió a la normalidad- Creo que mi lado femenino te pone más nerviosa que mi lado masculino no sé si encelarme de mi mismo

-Tonto... -sonrió acercándose a darle un pequeño beso- no es eso es solo que... bueno pues... eras mujer pero yo me enamore de ti y que Fighter se comporte tan cariñosa es raro...

-Pero Fighter soy yo... -se puso de pie acercándose a abrazarla por la espalda-

-Lo sé pero me refiero a Fighter mujer, no Fighter mi guapo protector... -dijo suspirando sutil al sentirse abrazada-

-Antes Fighter mujer no era parte de mi cuando era tu guardián pero ahora lo es... -apoyo su barbilla sobre su hombro-

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme... -sonrió sutil colocando las manos sobre las de él-

-¿Me aceptarías aunque fuera mujer?

Sonrió sonrojada- Si, eso creo... ah ya me dejaste confundida...

-¿Por qué? -sonrió besando su cuello- sé que aquí es muy importante el sexo... pero en Kimonku no es así... al final cada uno de las estrellas decide como manifestarse... quizás podría ser una tierna mascota y no un ser humano

-¿De verdad? -pregunto desconcertada- pero yo no quiero una mascota, para eso ya tuve a Luna y me dio muchos dolores de cabeza... -dijo divertida- y sobre si eres mujer u hombre... creo que eso no cambia el amor que te tengo...

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar... -la hizo girar hacia el para besar sus labios- y como te lo dije hace tiempo, me gusta ser más hombre

-Y eso me gusta más a mí... -sonrió rodeando su cuello buscando sus labios-

La abrazo por la cintura besando sus labios, con ternura y amor.

Sonrió sutilmente entre sus labios- La comida, se quemara... -murmuró aun dándole pequeños besos- aunque yo gustosa te comería de nuevo...

-Te hare el amor después de comer, no querrás que me quede sin energía ¿o sí? -estiro su mano apagando la estufa-

-Claro que no... -sonrió aun con los brazos sobre su cuello- además aun te tengo que contar todo lo que he hecho este tiempo sin ti...

-Quiero escucharlo todo amor, con lujo de detalles -beso la punta de su nariz-

-Por supuesto... anda siéntate mientras te sirvo la comida... -dijo soltándolo por fin para poder servirle la comida- como me dijiste hice mi sueño realidad aunque aún falta uno más, pero bueno para eso necesito experiencia...

Regreso a la mesa a sentarse- Lo que importa es que cada día te esfuerces por alcanzar tus metas ya que cada que cumplas una surgirá una nueva... ahora estaré aquí para apoyarte... siento haber perdido parte de tus mejores años de juventud...

-Pero ahora estas aquí Seiya... -se acercó a la mesa con un plato servido de comida- y mi mayor sueño siempre fuiste tú y claro nuestra boda... -Sonrió sentándose a un lado de él-

-Estaré aquí para ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños y buscar sueños para mí también... ¿qué opinas si regreso a la fama?

-¿Quieres volver a cantar? -pregunto sonriendo recargándose en los codos para poder descansar su rostro en las manos- eso me gusta, siempre y cuando me dediques cada canción

-Ahora poder dedicarte cada canción mi vida -comenzó a comer- mmm oye esto es delicioso -tomo un poco mas de comida comenzando practicamente a devorarlo-

Sonrió observándolo- Lita tiene un restaurante, quizá mañana podamos ir...

-Si Darien lo menciono, me gustaría ir -sonrió divertido- quizás podamos ser testigos del reencuentro de Lita y Taiki

-Eso me gustaría, espero que ahora si mis amigas puedan ser felices, ah estaría perfecto que cantaran con Mina... o bueno que tu cantaras, ¿piensas ser cantante tu solo o con los muchachos?

-Espero convencerlos... no sería lo mismo sin ellos

-Bueno quizá Mina pueda convencer a Yaten, seguro no querrá estar sola ahora...

-Es posible... además no creo que Yaten se quiera quedar atrás dime ¿qué tan famosa es mina?

-Mucho... -sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir a tomar una revista que recién había comprado y en ella salía en la portada Mina- mira... al parecer será nominada a los premios Oscar y próxima a iniciar una gira...

-Wow -tomo la revista observándola- a Yaten le costara mucho alcanzarla -sonrió al ver que la gira era en el extranjero- lucharemos por llegar a su nivel ya lo veras amor

-Estoy segura que así será... ¿quieres más vino?, ah no espera... tengo algo para un momento así, hoy no me dejaron abrirla... -dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la cocina y sacar del refrigerador una botella de champaña- mira... como el día que nos comprometimos…

-Delicioso, perfecto para festejar nuestra unión

-Si... -tomo un par de copas que habían quedo de más y se acercó a él entregándole la botella para que la abriera- para festejar nuestra boda simbólica...

Tomo la botella agitándola para enseguida empujar el corcho que salió disparado por los aires- Por nuestra boda

Sonrió entregándole una copa y en seguida otra para que sirviera en ellas- Ahora eres mi esposo...

-Y tú eres mi esposa -sirvió ambas copas dejando la botella en la mesa para enseguida tomar la suya y levantarla- por nosotros

-Por nuestro amor... -murmuró antes de golpear suavemente la copa con la suya y en seguida beber el contenido de la copa-

Bebió el contenido de aquella copa sintiéndose feliz de poder estar junto a su bombón la mujer que amaba- Te amo

Al terminar de beber le sonrió haciendo una mueca- Aun no me acostumbro... -sonrió acercándose a él- ¿quieres conocer mi estudio?

-Si llévame a tu estudio ¿qué habitación escogiste para hacerlo?

-Ah la del fondo, me distraigo menos cuando estoy ahí… -dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo a la habitación- solo no te asustes, tengo un desastre... -al abrir encendió la luz dejando ver las paredes tapizadas de distintos diseños, imágenes de revistas de moda, un maniquí en el fondo, la mesa de trabajo y un sillón repleto de telas que incluso caían al piso-

-No cabe duda que Taiki siempre fue tu profesor particular -sonrió al ver la habitación-

-¿Taiki? -pregunto confundida- ¿qué tiene que ver Taiki?

-Que esta era su habitación -dijo un tanto divertido-

-¿De verdad? -sonrió sutil- mmm bueno debo decir que descompuse la puerta corrediza ahora no se puede abrir, espero que me perdone...

-Se puede arreglar... además este departamento ahora es tuyo... pretendíamos regresar aquí pero creo que habrá que buscar otro -observo detenidamente los diseños-

-Si eso creo, quizá en el mismo edificio haya alguno vacío... -dijo orgullosa de que observara sus bocetos- ah y espera... -se acercó a sacar de un cajón una carpeta- mira... uno por cada año que no estuviste... -le entrego la carpeta que contenía los bocetos de distintos tipos de vestidos de novia, todos muy diferentes entre sí pero con un punto en común estrellas en el vestido-

Se sentó en un pequeño sofá observando cada uno de los bocetos con detenimiento- Cada uno es hermoso, ¿y el de este año como será? -subió la mirada hacia ella- porque este año es el que usaras para casarte conmigo... se nota tu mejoría con cada diseño estoy orgulloso de ti

Sonrió sentándose aun lado de él- El de este año aun lo estoy pensando, solo hacia diseños imaginando como te gustaría que fuera vestida tu futura esposa, pero ahora que estas aquí, quizá quieras darme algunas sugerencias...

-Mejor sorpréndeme amor -la abrazo hacia él bostezando-

-Está bien, lo hare... yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, de que hayas vuelto y que ahora estés a mi lado...

-Siempre lo estaré -se acomodó abrazándola más, comenzando a quedarse dormido los estragos del viaje comenzaban a hacer efecto en él-

-Mi amor... vamos a la cama, este sofá no es cómodo... -dijo incorporándose un poco-

-Está bien amor, yo solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti -se puso de pie- te amo, ¿y que hiciste con la otra habitación?

-Es algo así como el salón de juegos aunque aún es... el cuarto de la mudanza... -sonrió apenada-

-¿De la mudanza?

-Si... -abrió la puerta encendiendo la luz había aun cajas con cosas y algunos rollos de tela y una mesa de billar un tanto empolvada-

Sonrió divertido al ver la habitación- Entiendo, bueno ya te ayudare con la mudanza ¿y qué hiciste con la habitación de música?

-Está vacía, en realidad no sabía qué hacer con tanto espacio, ¿quieres venir a tocar ahí?

-Por eso nos gustó este departamento tenía suficiente espacio para los tres, además que ahí practicábamos, pero bueno vamos a descansar amor, me alegra que mi habitación haya sido la elegida por ti

-¿Y si hubiera sido la de Yaten o la de Taiki? -pregunto tomando su mano para ir a la habitación- a todo esto ¿por qué me llevabas a mi habitación aun sin saber que era mi habitación?

-Porque había sido mi habitación y ahí quería que fuera nuestra entrega -entro con ella a la habitación conduciéndola hacia la cama- ahora si descansemos un poco amor...

Hizo un sutil puchero- Por la mañana te cobrare lo que me prometiste...

-Lo pagare con creces lo prometo -apago las luces para acostarse a su lado-

-Eso espero amor... -dijo sonriendo sutil en cuanto lo sintió recostado a su lado se abrazó a él recargando la cabeza en su pecho- te amo Seiya... gracias por volver...

-Te amo Serena... volví porque si ti no puedo vivir -la abrazo acariciando su cabello recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada-

-Seiya... -murmuró cerrando los ojos sonriendo al escuchar la suave música del latir de su corazón- nunca me dejes...

-Jamás, sin ti moriría... extrañaba dormir así -jalo las cobijas para cobijarse ambos-

-Quédate conmigo... -murmuró abrazándolo mas-

-Me quedare contigo -aspiro el aroma de su cabello- porque te amo

-Te amo... -murmuró besando su pecho para volver a acomodarse y poder dormir tranquila y feliz entre los brazos de su amor-

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos durmiendo por fin feliz de hacerlo junto a su princesa amada.

X-X

Aquel día había sido bastante ajetreado, siendo su primer día en la ciudad donde nació, firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotografías con sus fans, en todo momento no dejaba de sonreír, y platicar con sus fans agradecerles todo su apoyo ya que sin ellos no tendría la fama que ahora tenía- Muchas gracias espero que mi nuevo sencillo sea de su agrado

-Gracias... -dijo la joven en respuesta, feliz de haber obtenido un autógrafo y una fotografía con la famosa Mina Aino- 

-Buen día... -dijo colocando la fotografía sobre la mesa para que la firmara, se sentía como jamás había estado, nervioso por estar frente a aquella bella mujer-

Escuchar aquella voz la desconcertó, subió su mirada lentamente, sentía su corazón acelerarse, cuando se encontró con él- ¿Yaten? -se tallo los ojos y se pellizco- auchs no es un sueño

Sonrió un tanto divertido, seguía siendo igual que siempre aunque con un "algo" que la hacia aún más atractiva de lo que era, había estado parado por horas tan solo para poder darle esa sorpresa- Si por favor, a nombre de Yaten Kou... futuro novio de Mina Aino... -dijo con seguridad causando la extrañeza de las personas que se encontraban cerca-

-Volviste... -lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sonrió firmando la fotografía- "Para Yaten Kou el gran amor de mi vida"

Se inclinó hacia ella limpiando en una caricia las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla- Para no dejarte jamás... -la tomo suavemente del cuello para hacer que subiera la mirada y acercarse a besar sus labios suavemente ante la mirada atónita de las personas de seguridad así como de los fans que aún se encontraban en espera de su turno-

Correspondió sus labios, no podía dejar de llorar se sentía feliz de volver a verlo como tantas noches había soñado y ahora por fin estaba ahí frente a ella.

Hubiera querido seguir disfrutando de sus labios pero los suspiros y aplausos y gritos de los fans de su adorada Mina le interrumpieron- Creo señorita Aino que debería continuar su firma de autógrafos... después te querré solo para mí...

Asintió secando sus lágrimas- Quédate a mi lado por favor -murmuró solo para él-

-No me iré... -murmuró besando su frente, alejándose unos pasos regresando al instante- lo olvidaba mi autógrafo... -sonrió dejando que la demás gente comenzara a avanzar, así él se había ido hacia atrás desde donde podía verla y estar cerca de ella-

Su sonrisa ahora era completa y llena de felicidad como nunca antes se había sentido, continuo firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con sus fans, de ese modo transcurrieron algunas horas más hasta que firmo a todos y cada uno de los fans que habían ido a verla, ahora se encontraba a solas con el hombre que había sido en años anteriores su ídolo.

La miraba fijamente, al menos su agente había tenido la decencia de dejarlos a solas aunque no le gustaba como lo miraba, quizá pensaba que él solo sería una distracción para ella, ahora sabía lo que se sentía- Estas bellísima... -dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio-

-Y tú... -sonrió observándolo detenidamente- mucho más de lo que recuerdo

-¿Yo bellísimo? -sonrió negando- quizá quieras decir mucho más atractivo... guapo quizá, por eso te enamoraste de mi...

Se sonrojó bajando la mirada- No solo por eso me enamore de ti...

-Sí, lo suponía... -sonrió poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella- lamento haber tardado tanto en volver...

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ya no solo estoy en el anuncio que pediste... estoy en muchos mas

-No fue fácil reconstruir nuestro planeta, nos llevó demasiado tratar de dejarlo como era y aún así falta mucho pero nosotros ya no podíamos resistir más tiempo lejos de la tierra...

-Entiendo... te he esperado por tanto tiempo y sin duda seguiría haciéndolo...

-Pero ya no es necesario... ahora estoy aquí... -tomo su mano al hincarse junto a ella- y no me volveré a marchar...

-Yaten... -mantenía su mirada fija en el- dime que no es un sueño que de verdad has regresado para estar a mi lado...

-Es una realidad Mina... tanto como el hecho de por fin decirte te amo Mina... -se acercó hacia su rostro- tu recuerdo me dio la fuerza para continuar... así que por favor acepta mi amor...

Escucharlo la provoco más lágrimas en ella- Vuelve a decírmelo -sonrió abrazándolo efusivamente- porque yo también te amo

-Te amo Mina... te amo -la abrazo con fuerza ocultando el rostro entre su cabello- y volví para hacerte feliz, para que me hagas feliz...

-Mi Yaten -se abrazó con fuerza de él, sintiéndose segura y protegida entre sus brazos- quiero estar por siempre contigo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, te amo

Sonrió al escucharla estrechándola mas entre sus brazos- Entonces eso seremos, felices... ahora dime que no tienes que volver para alguna firma, o grabar algún video

-Una sesión fotográfica por la tarde -fijo la mirada en su representante el cual se acercaba-

-Mmm... -aun con ella en brazos volteo a ver a aquel hombre, sonrió sutilmente- no si te secuestro...

Sonrió observándolo- No sería secuestro si me voy por voluntad propia... quiero estar contigo -susurro a su oído-

-Mina, ya es hora de irnos a la sesión fotográfica -observo su reloj- ya tengo todo preparado para el viaje a nueva york después del concierto

Se incorporó con ella tomándola de la mano sonriéndole, no dudando en sacarla corriendo de aquel lugar, al llegar al pasillo tiro unas cuantas cajas y continúo corriendo con ella tomada fuertemente de la mano.

Sonrió presionando su mano mientras corría tan rápido como podía, su representante al momento envió a los chicos de seguridad en su persecución, quizás preocupado por no saber que ocurría.

Por fin habían salido a la calle, ante la mirada de los curiosos que comenzaban a reconocer a Mina, tan solo se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y volver a continuar corriendo hasta que detuvo un taxi al que la hizo entrar rápidamente- ¿Dónde está el restaurante de Lita?

-Está cerca de la torre de Tokio... a una calle -murmuró mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

-Perfecto... vamos ahí... tenemos que contarles que también nosotros nos vamos a casar... -dijo tomando su mano volteando a ver si es que los seguían-

-Yaten... -aquello sin duda la tomo desprevenida- ¿en verdad nos vamos a casar?

-Claro... -volteo a verla sonriendo besando su mano- seré tu mejor accesorio... -dijo divertido-

-¿Mi mejor accesorio?, eres mucho más que eso, Yaten estaré feliz y encantada de ser tu esposa -lo abrazo muy feliz- te amo

-También te amo, pero seré tú accesorio porque ahora eres tú la famosa y yo el guapo esposo... -sonrió divertido-

-Entonces tendrás que ir conmigo a la gira a Nueva York y otros países extranjeros porque no quiero estar ni un solo día sin ti...

-Encanto iré, pero antes quiero ver a Taiki nervioso reencontrándose con Lita... -sonrió divertido-

-Claro eso será la próxima semana -se recargo en su pecho aun abrazada a él- ¿cuándo volvieron?

-Anoche... moría por ir a buscarte pero no sabía a donde ir, hasta que vi que tenías una firma de autógrafos hoy, llegue a las cinco de la mañana y ya había mucha gente... pensé que no alcanzaría

-Jamás dejo un solo fan sin firma y mucho menos a ti, estoy tan feliz de verte... debió ser una coincidencia que justo ayer regresara de una gira muy larga... estuve fuera de Japón por dos años

-Una muy afortunada coincidencia, aunque si no te hubiera encontrado definitivamente me hubiera ido a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo...

-Mi Yaten -subió su rostro hacia él- me siento tan feliz de verte... te amo

-Por fin... -murmuró tomándola de la barbilla para acercarla a sus labios abrazándola más hacia él-

Se acercó más a él deseando probar sus labios, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Después de tanto tiempo podía volver a disfrutar de un beso de su rubia a la cual abrazo más a él sujetándola así del cuello para evitar que se separara y poder besarla como tanto había deseado hacerlo-

Poso sus manos sobre sus hombros apoyándose en él para no separarse, disfrutar por fin ese beso tan ansiado, que por años había anhelado y sin duda la espera había valido la espera.

X-X

Se sentía nervioso y sus nervios aumentaron más cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del restaurante, a través de la ventana podía ver que era muy popular, no esperaba menos de ella, arreglo la corbata y el saco de su traje, respiró profundamente y entro, al hacerlo de inmediato fue conducido a una mesa vacía donde le dieron la bienvenida y le hacían algunas recomendaciones ordenando el platillo principal del restaurante.

Tras comer y disfrutar del exquisito sabor de la comida llamo al mesero pidiéndole con toda la seriedad hablar con la chef encargada ya que quería externarle una crítica hacia su comida y restaurante, sabía que eso la molestaría y con eso ella vendría a él.

En la cocina Lita se encontraba muy apurada, dando indicaciones de cómo preparar la comida a los chefs que se encontraban ahí, le gustaba supervisar y cocinar a la vez la preparación de todos los alimentos que ahí se servían, para ella eso era muy importante con la ayuda de Rei había logrado levantar el restaurante ya que ella le ayudaba con toda la parte administrativa.

Al ser informada de que un cliente tenía una crítica y pedía hablar con el chef no dudo en salir a enfrentarlo- Muy buenas tardes, en que... -guardo silencio- seguro es mi imaginación -murmuró para sí misma-

Sonrió subiendo la mirada- ¿Así me saludas después de años de no vernos?

-¿Taiki?

-Si, a menos que me hayas cambiado el nombre mientras no estuve...

-¿Cambiado el nombre? -murmuró extrañada, se sentía completamente congelada al tenerlo frente a ella-

Se puso de pie no dudando en abrazarla- Volví por ti... -murmuró a su oído-

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse aún más, era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo de aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado y al cual había jurado esperar- Taiki... ¿eres tú? -lo pellizco suavemente-

-Au eso duele... -se separó lo suficiente para poder verla- sí, ¿tan malo es que haya vuelto?

-Si eres tu -sonrió al ver su rostro- ¿por qué habría de ser malo que hayas regresado?

-Porque me pellizcas... -sonrió complacido de ver su rostro feliz- ¿comenzaras a golpearme ahora?

-Puede ser una opción por haber tardado tanto en volver -golpeo su brazo, conteniendo sus lágrimas- y por dejar de ser tan agrio

Enarco una ceja confundido soltándola- De acuerdo... -se aclaró la garganta- volveré a ser como era...

Sonrió ligeramente- No has cambiado nada... bueno si un poco -desvió su mirada sonrojada-

-¿Te parece? -sonrió sutil al ver su sonrojo- tu también, estas hermosa...

-Gracias... yo... me da mucho gusto volver a verte...

Respiró profundamente, ¿por qué era tan difícil decir lo que ya había ensayado?- Lita yo... volví porque...

Subió su mirada hacia él- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-¿No estás trabajando ahora? -pregunto sonriendo-

-Puedo ausentarme un rato, ¿te gustaría?

-Claro... -sonrió algo apenado- ah Lita yo...

-¿Si? -estaba a punto de correr a dejar el mandil para salir de paseo con él-

-Me apena decirte esto pero... no traigo dinero para pagar...

Aquello le causo una carcajada- No te preocupes... esta corre por cuenta de la casa -guiño un ojo, camino hacia la cocina para quitarse el mandil y el gorro de chef, para enseguida volver a su lado-

-Discúlpame... -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo- la próxima invito yo

-No tienes por qué disculparte -tomo su brazo para salir del restaurante- me siento feliz que mi amargado Taiki haya regresado

-¿Amargado? -pregunto algo incrédulo- ¿quién te dijo que yo era un amargado?

-¿Acaso no lo eres? -sonrió mientras caminaban ya fuera del restaurante-

-No... -sonrió- para nada, ¿o acaso tú me considerabas amargado?

-La verdad... si -suspiro observando el cielo-

-Ah vaya... no tenía idea de que pensaras así, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar ese pensamiento?

-Te consideraba un amargado porque parecías un tempano de hielo y pensé que no te fijarías en mi o en alguna otra chica

Sonrió sutil- Ya veo... ¿y si te dijera que te amo?

Se detuvo en seco, sorprendida por aquella confesión tan repentina, sin saber que decir, tan solo se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Eso cambia en algo el hecho de ser un amargado?

Fijo su mirada en él- No estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?, porque si es así sería una broma de muy mal gusto

Volteo a verla muy serio- ¿De verdad crees que puedo bromear con algo así?

Desvió su mirada- Sería algo extraño en ti al igual que esta revelación tan repentina...

-Pero aunque sea repentina no quiere decir que sea falsa... -la tomo por los brazos- te amo Lita, talvez te haya amado sin darme cuenta...

-Taiki... -murmuró en voz baja conteniendo las lágrimas-

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que es un broma? -pregunto sujetándola suavemente de los brazos-

-Un sueño quizás...

Sonrió subiendo la mano hacia su rostro- Quiero que me digas si esto es un sueño... -dijo inclinándose hacia ella dándole un pequeño y sutil beso-

Cerro sus ojos al sentir ese suave roce, sentir el calor de sus labios sobre su rostro- No, no lo es... -por fin dejo escapar las lágrimas que tenía rato conteniendo-

-Créeme Lita, te amo... -murmuró aún muy cerca de su rostro- y quiero estar a tu lado si tú me lo permites...

-¿Aun cuando… no soy tan femenina?, ¿cuándo la única forma en que logre atrapar tu atención fue golpeándote? -murmuró temiendo abrir los ojos-

-Y quiero que sigas llamando mi atención así, como eres tú, eso es lo que te hace bella a mis ojos... -murmuró rosando con sus labios su rostro-

Se acercó un poco más a él, le agradaba esa sensación que él despertaba, algo que no había imaginado- Siempre me has gustado mucho... Estaba enojada porque estaba a tu lado y no me mirabas como ahora...

-Perdóname... -murmuró besando su frente- ya te veía, pero no debía hacerlo... tenía una misión, pero ahora... -beso la punta de su nariz- ahora he vuelto para quedarme a tu lado...

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con su mirada- Entonces ya no volveré a buscarte en otros chicos diciendo que se parecen a aquel que rompió mi corazón -bromeo un poco- te amo Taiki...

Sonrió sutilmente- Te amo Lita... te lo demostrare y cuidare tu corazón con todo mi esmero... -murmuró acercándose hasta poder sentir sus labios-

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Lentamente fue besándola, con ternura, con el amor que sentía por ella, cálido y dulce, acercándola hacia él para abrazarla.

Subió sus manos colocándolas sobre su pecho, al tiempo que correspondía a sus labios con todo ese amor que por mucho tiempo había reprimido.

Al sentirse planamente correspondido la rodeo con ambos brazos estrechándola con ternura, degustando por primera vez los dulces labios de la mujer que amaba.

Lo abrazo por el cuello acercándose tanto como le era posible, era un beso cálido, lleno de amor, la besaba como nunca antes la habían besado, y ella le correspondía, lo amaba con todo su ser, desde siempre lo había amado aunque no sabía la razón o el por qué solo eso sentía que nadie que no fuera el podría entregarle su corazón y su ser a plenitud.

X-X

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, las cosas por lo visto habían cambiado para bien para su amiga y eso le emocionaba, era la primera vez que veía a Lita realmente feliz y no es que no lo fuera en el futuro, pero verla enamorada era algo totalmente distinto y algo que la emocionaba.

-Con esto se confirman mis sospechas siempre fue júpiter -abrazo a su esposa por los hombros-

-¿Y Mercury? -se limpió suavemente las lágrimas-

Diamante que caminaba con ellos suspiro- Es una gran doctora...

-Me alegro... -sonrió sutilmente- ¿con quién está? ¿Richard volvió por ella?

Enarco una ceja ya había escuchado hablar de él y en alguna ocasión había visitado a su ahora esposa- Si volvió por ella...

-¿De verdad? -Sonrió volteando a verlo- ¿están juntos?

-¿Te gustaba ese chico como pareja de Amy? -cambio el tema-

-En realidad no, pero a ella le agradaba, espera un momento, estás celoso... -tomo la mano de su esposo y se acercó a él- ¿qué paso entre tú y Amy?

-¿En verdad no te agradaba? por que escuche que lo animaste a conquistarla

-Claro que lo hice, porque a él le gustaba y él a ella, pero a ver ¿qué paso entre ustedes?

-Así que de verdad le gustaba -llevo la mano a su barbilla-

-Sí, pero éramos unas adolescentes, ya no tienes por qué ponerte celoso... Diamante Black, ya dime ¿qué paso entre ustedes?

-Termino conmigo para volver con él, que llego a confundirla

-¿De verdad? -pregunto confundida- pero... si te veías muy contento con ella ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo sí pero no ella... creo que ese Richard es un rival digno -sonrió ligeramente-

-¿Entonces tú?, ¿tienes novia? -pregunto con tristeza-

-No...

-Ah lo siento Diamante... -dijo con tristeza-

Sonrió divertido.

-Ya mejor dile la verdad Diamante sé que estas mintiendo –Dijo Seiya ocultando una sonrisa-

-¿Me estas mintiendo? -pregunto viéndolo fijamente-

-Para nada no te he mentido -saco la mano de su bolsillo- no tengo novia, porque tengo una esposa muy bella

Sonrió al ver su mano- ¿Es Amy verdad?

-¿Quien más podría ser?, él si volvió por ella... y fue una época un tanto difícil, es un digno contrincante mucho mejor que Taiki -miro de reojo a la pareja volvía a retomar su camino ahora Lita tomándolo del brazo con una gran sonrisa- pero yo tampoco soy fácil de vencer y el corazón de Amy me eligió a mi

-Felicidades... pero que malo eres al querer engañarme... -dijo fingiendo molestia-

-No te engañe te dije lo que sucedió pero no el resultado -guiño un ojo-

-Ah mi amor defiéndeme... -dijo abrazándose a su esposo-

Seiya sonrió abrazando a su esposa justo cuando vio correr hacia ellos a sus hijos que traían unos helados.

-Seiya espera no corras tanto -decía una peli rosa que corría detrás de un niño pelinegro-

-Ya vienen peleando... -dijo sonriendo al ver a sus hijos, el pequeño Seiya tenía esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba-

-Dejarían de ser hermanos -sonrió aún más- ¿y qué sucedió con Serena?

-Es diseñadora de modas... -dijo sonriendo- y por lo visto su Seiya ya volvió

Rini seguía corriendo detrás de su hermano el cual ya le llevaba ventaja- Ay que niño -gruño mientras trataba de darle alcance tropezando con alguien derramando los helados que traía consigo- auchs lo siento

Aquel golpe la había asustado y dirigió la mirada hacia sus zapatos que ahora tenían helado, subió la mirada hacia quien había chocado con ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó haciendo rápidas reverencias-

-Tranquila... -sonrió sutil un tanto divertida- no te preocupes...

Subió su mirada conocía esa voz, se quedó sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba, el pequeño Seiya volvió hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa hermana?, eres muy lenta -dijo el pequeño observando a la mujer con la que había chocado- pero si es... -sonrió ampliamente-

-Ya voy, ya voy -tomo al niño tapándole la boca- tenemos que irnos permiso -sonrió feliz al ver que el joven Seiya se acercaba-

Serena observo a aquellos chicos, ella le parecía familiar y ese niño, tenía algo de él, de su Seiya- Adelante... -dijo sonriendo algo desconcertada, sin poder dejar de verlos-

-¿Que sucedió bombón? -murmuró acercándose a su prometida al ver alejarse a los jóvenes, se sintió atraído hacia ellos sin saber por qué-

-Digamos que me invitaron un helado... -dijo sonriendo sutil al sacudir el zapato para quitarse el resto de helado-

-Ven compremos unos helados ya se me antojo -tomo su mano con suavidad- después iremos al restaurante de Lita... ¿crees que nos quiera contratar en lo que encontramos algo más?, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Darien, ya que dejo pagado el hotel para nosotros

Tomo su mano feliz- Mi amor... ¿recuerdas tus bienes?, lo que dijiste que podía gastar en golosinas...

-Lo había olvidado -murmuró-

-Diamante hizo un buen trabajo... y no compre ni un caramelo, así que... digamos que tus cuentas tienen muchos ceros...

-¿En verdad? -sonrió feliz- gracias amor pero ¿en verdad no compraste ni una golosina?

Negó- Para nada... es algo que te pertenecía a ti, yo pude estudiar sin problemas gracias a mis padres y el departamento lo tengo por mi trabajo...

La abrazo besando su frente- Bueno eso nos ayudara, pero aun así un trabajo no estaría demás qué opinas sería un buen mesero ¿no te parece?

-No… dijiste que me ibas a dedicar muchas canciones... y como mesero no creo que quieras cantar...

-Te dedicare muchas canciones amor -la abrazo hacia él hasta poder besar sus labios- pero mientras volvemos a obtener el éxito necesitamos en que ocuparnos

-Está bien -sonrió rodeando su cuello- solo no vayas a coquetear con las clientas...

-¿Yo?, como crees que haría eso, puede que ellas coqueteen conmigo pero yo solo quiero coquetear contigo

Sonrió divertida robándole un beso- Ególatra... vanidoso, presuntuoso, coqueto... -decía entre besos-

-¿Ah sí que más soy? -disfrutando de cada uno de sus besos-

-Guapo, atractivo, con una voz que me enloquece, un cuerpo que me fascina, una sonrisa seductora... -sonrió sutilmente- y muchas cosas más...

-Me gusta escucharte -la abrazo aún más- y también me gusta besar tus labios -murmuró besando sus labios con intensidad-

No tardo en rodear su cuello abrazándose con fuerza a él dejando que la besara profundamente haciendo igual ella, llenándose de su sabor, de su calidez, no podía estar más feliz que en ese instante en que podía estar entre sus brazos por fin.

La abrazo aún más se sentía feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos de disfrutar un día tan hermoso con ella y sin duda el resto de su vida así seria lleno de felicidad junto a su bombón.

Lentamente se fue separando de él aun con esa sonrisa de felicidad- Seiya... lo que dije anoche... -volvió a robar un beso- que te quedaras conmigo... me refería a... vivir conmigo...

-Nada me encantaría más que vivir contigo mi amor -sonrió tomando su mano-

-¿De verdad? -sonrió, había pensado un segundo que se negaría- ya no me quiero separar de ti...

-No lo hare pero si tus padres van a visitarte ¿qué les dirás? 

-La verdad... -dijo oprimiendo su mano- que eres el hombre que amo, al que espere mucho tiempo y que no estoy dispuesta a dejar un solo día...

-Mi amor -presiono su mano- bueno después de comer ¿me llevas con Diamante?, necesitamos hacer compras

-Claro que si... ¿y que vamos a comprar? -pregunto feliz de poder caminar por aquellas calles de la mano de su prometido-

-Iniciaremos por comprar ropa... dudo que aun exista la que usaba en antaño y si así fuera no creo que me quede -se sentía feliz ante la idea de compartir toda su vida junto a la mujer que amaba-

-La que traes me gusta... por suerte se seco a tiempo... -dijo abrazando su brazo- aunque te ves mejor sin ella... -sintió las mejillas sonrojarse-

-¿Te parece? -sonrió ligeramente al notar su sonrojo- ¿y si me la quito y paseo sin ella?

-¿Qué?, no, no... -negó rápidamente- eres solo mío y solo yo puedo verte así...

Comenzó a reír a un más divertido- ¿Y si posara desnudo en una revista?, ¿crees que ganaría mucho dinero?

-¡Seiya! -dijo molesta soltándolo- hazlo y ya no me caso...

-Oye solo bromeaba amor -tomo su mano acercándola hacia él- pensándolo bien mejor me dedico solo a ser mesero... si me vuelvo famoso mi esposa se pondrá muy celosa

Hizo un puchero bajando la mirada- Es que no quiero que nadie te vea así sin ropa... eso solo me corresponde a mi... es como si yo dijera que voy a quizá modelar lencería... no quieres eso ¿verdad?

-No para nada, pero si fuera el caso -se acercó a su oído- sería la envidia de muchos porque eres perfecta

Aquel puchero no le duro mucho ya que sonrió ante su halago- Aun así, no quiero que nadie me vea nunca como tú me viste ayer y hoy y yo no quiero que nadie te vea como yo te vi...

-Jamás nadie me ver como tú me has visto amor... sabes pensándolo bien ¿dime que otra cosa podría hacer además de cantar? porque si lo hago... me alejaran de ti y no quiero

-Mmm pues... quizá compositor, empresario, puedes abrir algún negocio... si eso estaría bien

-Entonces tú me ayudaras ¿te parece mi amor?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió feliz- así si... pero que quede claro que no soy celosa...

-Si amor, es una celosa y no lo niegues yo lo sé -acaricio su mejilla-

-Mmm solo un poquito, pero es que... si alguien te llegara a ver definitivamente no tendría bonitos pensamientos, yo no los tuve...

-Si pero... se quedarían solo ahí y en cambio tu no solo tienes eso de mi -se acercó seductoramente a besar sus labios-

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios, aquel nuevo mundo que había descubierto junto a Seiya era mágico y especial, pero lo que más le agradaba es que ambos recién lo habían descubierto, así que lo abrazo suavemente hacia ella.

Rodeo su cintura disfrutando mucho de ese momento como de cada instante que pasaba a su lado.

Poco a poco lo fue soltando con una sutil sonrisa, acaricio sus brazos- Entonces es un hecho te iras a vivir conmigo... ¿de acuerdo?

-No tengo a donde más ir, que Yaten y Taiki se las arreglen yo quiero estar contigo, porque no creo que les quieras dar posada ¿o sí?

-No... me daría vergüenza que nos vieran dormir juntos -Sonrió divertida acariciando su mejilla- solo unas cuantas reglas, se llega a casa antes de las nueve, si voy a estar contigo entonces a media noche, mucho cuidado con dejar sucio el baño, no me gusta estarlo lavando a cada rato, no bebas de los botes de leche ni de jugo, y la principal... todos pero todos los días, tengo que dormir abrazada a ti... y si es posible después de entregarnos a nuestro amor... -dijo sonrojada-

-Cuantas reglas señorita casera -murmuró a su oído-

-¿Las aceptas? -escucharlo la hizo estremecer-

-Solo si dejas que mis hermanos se queden al menos unos días... aunque seguro no tardaran en encontrar su lugar para vivir

-Mmm está bien, pero mientras ellos estén ahí tú dormirás en la sala...

-Está bien dormiré en la sala o en el cuarto de música... aunque quizás terminemos compartiendo esa habitación dado que una es tu estudio y la otra es de mudanza

-Ni modo... -se encogió de hombros- me quieres castigar y yo los castigo a ellos...

-Eres mala -sonrió abrazándola- recuerda que también son tus guardianes

-Si... lo recuerdo, por eso es que les doy asilo...

-No los abandonarías a su suerte ¿o sí?

-Ah no claro que no, no soy una mala persona, pero hablando como mujer puedo decir que se vería raro que de pronto viviera con tres hombres... ¿no te parece?

-¿Y si en esos días fuéramos mujeres?, ¿te sentirías más a gusto?

-No lo sé... me siento rara cuando aparece Fighter... -dijo sonrojada-

-¿Que prefieres tres guapos y atractivos hombres o tres hermosas mujeres?

Sonrió no resistiendo ese tono y esa cara- Tres hermosas mujeres... pero en mi recamara quiero a mi guapo y atractivo prometido...

-Eso dalo por hecho -guiño un ojo- en tu cama solo tendrás al guapo y talentoso Seiya Kou

-Y solo a ti... -murmuró sonriéndole- bueno mi amor vamos a ver a Lita y a hacer todos nuestros pendientes porque quiero regresar rápido a casa...

-Si vamos -tomo su mano caminando hacia el restaurante que ya no estaba lejos-

-Ves como muchas cosas han cambiado... pero el parque al que nos gustaba ir ¿lo recuerdas?, aún sigue ahí, y nuestro claro de luna...

-Caí en el lago y me agrado volver a ese parque pero más me va gustar ir al claro con mi prometida

-Ya lo tengo... -sonrió emocionada y feliz- ¿y si ahí hacemos nuestra boda?

-Sería buena idea pero no cabrían todos los invitados ¿no crees?

-Pero es que... ah está bien, que sea en una iglesia y la fiesta en el restaurante de Lita...

-Esa idea me gusta mucho... además quiero que ese lugar siga siendo nuestro secreto solo para ti y para mi

-De acuerdo, entonces será así... y mi amor creo que ya tengo el diseño de mi vestido, pero bueno ahora que viviremos juntos podríamos planear la boda tranquilamente ¿no?

-Claro... ver juntos todos los detalles, aunque seguro también las chics querrán ayudarte

-Sí, pero como te querías casar muy rápido por no dejarme sola pero ahora ya estarás conmigo, podremos planear una linda boda

-Será la boda más bella y hermosa

-La unión de la luna y la estrella... -murmuró deteniéndose- y aquí lo tienes amor, el restaurante de Lita...

-Wow es bastante grande -dijo un tanto sorprendido-

-Sí, y va a estar aún más grande, me toca diseñar los uniformes...

-Suena bien además parece que es muy popular

-Mucho, vamos dentro... -dijo tomando su mano para entrar, eran tantas las veces que iban a comer a ese lugar que ya eran conocidas todos, así que en cuento la vieron la guiaron a una de las mesas que estaban vacías y le informaron que Lita no estaba había salido pero que seguramente no tardaba en llegar-

-Ahora mi prometida es más importante que yo le dan una mesa y trato exclusivo

-Son los privilegios de ser amiga de la dueña... -Sonrió feliz- este lugar comenzó como un restaurante pequeño y mira cuanto ha crecido...

-Sí que ha crecido muchísimo -observo el lugar- es perfecto para nuestra boda

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió tomando su mano observando el lugar- Lita podría encargarse de la comida...

-No puede ser de otro modo

-Claro que no y obviamente el vestido lo voy a diseñar yo... -sonrió orgullosa-

-Tendremos una gran boda -sonrió al ver entrar a su hermano menor junto con la famosa Mina Aino a la cual para ese instante todo el restaurante poso su mirada sobre la pareja-

Volteo hacia donde veía su guapo prometido sonriendo en cuanto vio a su amiga no dudo en ponerse de pie y correr hacia ella para abrazarla- Mina...

-Serena -sonrió muy feliz abrazándola- volvieron

-Lo sé... ah hola Yaten... -dijo abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga- volvieron por nosotras

-Hola Serena -sonrió ligeramente al ver a su hermano acercarse y la unión de ambas rubias-

-Estoy tan feliz... -dijo Serena sonriendo observando a su prometido-

-Yo también me voy a casar con mi Yaten -no evito brincar mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga-

-¿Qué? -sonrió feliz acompañándola en sus brincos felices- yo también con mi Seiya...

-Que felicidad nos vamos a casar te imaginas -siguió brincando muy emocionada tan feliz como nunca antes lo había estado llamando aún más la atención de todos los comensales-

-Ah pero que locas están... -dijo Yaten ocultando una sonrisa acercándose a su hermano- ¿así que también tuviste suerte?

-Más que suerte -sonrió a su hermano-

-Pues felicidades, nos vamos a casar con un par de chicas ruidosas...

-Si pero sumamente hermosas, felicidades hermano

-Gracias... -sonrió observándolas aun seguían felices gritando y brincando- míralas ya planeando todo

-Tú también estás feliz ¿no es así? -sonrió abrazándolo- esto amerita una celebración

-Claro que si, por eso vinimos... -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- aunque también porque quería ver cómo le había ido a Taiki, de ti no tenía la menor duda que estarías bien como para que no llegaras a dormir...

Se sonrojo ligeramente- Pues creo que llegamos tarde al show -sonrió al ver que detrás de las chicas entraban Lita y Taiki-

-Lita, Taiki... -por fin se detuvo de brincar volteando a ver a su amiga recién llegada- ¿ustedes también?

-¿Qué cosa Serena? -murmuró sonrojada-

-¿También se van a casa? -pregunto emocionada- yo me casare con mi Seiya por fin y Mina con Yaten...

-¿Casarnos? -volvió su mirada hacia Taiki ya que no habían hablado al respecto-

-Si... nos casaremos también... no voy a perder tiempo... -dijo sonriéndole a Lita-

Se sonrojo aún mas- Taiki... -sonrió nerviosa y feliz, sin duda ese día era muy especial lleno de sorpresas, revelaciones y ahora de pronto comprometida con el hombre que amaba-

-Si... -sonrió volteando a verla- Lita... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -pregunto al tomar sus manos entre las suyas, los comensales estaba sorprendidos y admirados de tal declaración-

No pudo evitar las lágrimas en ese instante se sentía tan vulnerable y feliz- Si Taiki quiero casarme contigo... nada me hará más feliz que ser tu esposa

Sonrió complacido con su respuesta, no dudando en abrazarla con todo su amor, besando su frente- Gracias Lita, gracias por aceptarme... te amo... -dijo besando su mejilla y en seguida buscando sus labios-

-Taiki... te amo -murmuró entre sus labios- gracias por volver por mí -correspondiendo a la calidez de sus labios rodeando su cuello, sintiéndose en ese momento una de las mujeres más dichosas del universo-

-Que hermoso -murmuró Mina entre lágrimas feliz por su amiga-

-Que felicidad... –Serena sonrió emocionada al ver a su amiga- las tres nos vamos a casar... -volteo a ver a Seiya sonriendo aún más- quiero una boda triple...

Sonrió feliz acercándose a su prometida- Será una boda triple, nada me gustaría más que compartir ese momento tan especial con mis hermanos ¿qué opinan?

Rei y Amy que acababan de llegar se acercaron sonrientes- Que tendremos mucho por hacer para hacer una gran boda triple –Dijo La morena más que feliz por sus amigas-

-Creo que es la primera vez que Serena tiene una brillante idea... -dijo Yaten rodeando el hombro de Mina-

-Será algo maravilloso –Respondió Mina recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, subiendo su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él-

Serena estaba tan feliz como hacía años que no lo estaba, abrazo a Seiya y le volvió a decir cuanto lo amaba y lo feliz que se sentía, no pudiendo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

X-X

-No se podrán quejar, hicieron un buen trabajo todos... -dijo Diamante observando a las tres parejas siendo felicitadas por sus amigas- cada una es feliz...

-Sí que lo son tanto como nosotros -tomo la mano de su esposa- y tú que estabas preocupada hija

-Es que... pensé que ya no se encontrarían... -Dijo observando a la pareja que era igual que sus padres pero mucho más jóvenes- 

-¿Qué opinas de ellos Seiya? -pregunto Serena a su pequeño hijo que era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma-

-Son geniales mamá -brincando en la silla- pero ¿por qué no podemos acercarnos?, si ellos son ustedes y ustedes son ellos

-Porque no pueden saber que tendrán unos hijos hermosos como ustedes, todo debe suceder a su debido tiempo... -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño- además ¿no querrás asustar a Serena al ver que tiene un hijo hiperactivo como su padre o sí?

-Pero tú no te has asustado mami -dijo con un puchero- 

-Pero si también tiene mucho de ti amor –Seiya sonrió revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño-

-Pero yo no me meto en problemas cada día... ni ando blandiendo una espada ante cada soldado como Seiya -dijo a su esposo volviendo a mirar a su hijo- y claro que yo no me asusto porque te conozco desde que estabas en mi vientre, pero para ella será una gran sorpresa

-Es que quiero ser tan fuerte como mi papá y protegerte a ti y a mi hermana mayor, si eso quiero

-Lo serás hijo ya lo veras solo no te rindas nunca –Dijo Seiya guiñando un ojo-

-Mamá, papá, ¿podremos venir a la boda? -pregunto Rini sonriendo- 

-¿Que dices tú Seiya?, no creo que haya problema, además siempre quise ver mi boda desde otra perspectiva, sin estar nerviosa... -dijo sonriéndole-

-Será muy interesante si tu primo consigue que nos inviten... eso si tendrán que comportarse

-Diamante, cariño -sonrió acercándose a su esposo- ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías dando clases

-Amy... -se puso de pie inmediatamente- sí, solo que... ¿recuerdas a mi prima?, llego de visita y quisieron venir a comer... 

-Hola Amy... una disculpa por no haber podido venir a su boda, pero felicidades... -dijo Serena sonriéndole sutilmente-

Beso los labios de su esposo feliz de verlo, para enseguida posar la mirada en sus acompañantes- Fue extraños no verlos siendo... -volvió la mirada a su esposo, al reconocer la mirada de aquella mujer- ¿es lo que estoy pensando? -murmuró a su esposo-

Sonrió ligeramente- Si, algo así... ah mira te presento a sus hijos... la hermosa jovencita Rini y el jovencito alegre es... Seiya

-Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Amy Mizuno... -sonrió ligeramente- son muy hermosos...

-Mucho gusto... -dijo Rini sonriéndole-

-Es usted muy hermosa -sonrió el pequeño embelesado ante la peliazul, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en esta-

-Niño... -dijo Serena a su hijo- ves y luego dices que se parece más a mí... niño coqueto...

Seiya sonrió un tanto divertido al ver el coqueteo de su hijo- Bueno que esperabas si es tan guapo como su padre

Amy sonrió divertida la ver lo felices que eran, y más al ver que ese pequeño tenía la arrogancia de su padre- Si creo que es el vivo retrato de su padre -suspiro volviendo la mirada hacia Diamante- de igual forma espero que mi bebé sea el vivo retrato de su padre

-Si claro... -dijo Diamante observando al pequeño Seiya, tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar- ¿qué dijiste Amy?

Se sonrojo- Que espero que mi bebé sea igual a ti... no sé si es el mejor momento para decírtelo... pensaba hacerlo hasta la noche

-¿Estas segura? -pregunto tomando sus manos-

-Darien me lo acaba de confirmar... tres meses -murmuró feliz-

-Mi amor... -murmuró abrazándola dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- 

-Felicidades... -dijo Serena sonriendo, estaba contenta de que sus amigas fueran tan felices, de que por fin todas tuvieran un camino distinto, con sus propias elecciones-

Lo abrazo feliz, correspondiendo a sus labios- Te amo Diamante no sabes que feliz soy a tu lado y ahora lo soy aún más... -volvió la mirada hacia sus acompañantes- siendo ustedes relativamente los únicos familiares de mi esposo espero que compartan con nosotros este momento tan importante

-Te amo Amy, me has hecho tan feliz... -dijo acariciando su mejilla- 

-Sin duda que compartimos su felicidad... -sonrió Serena, ahora no solo ella sería feliz si no todas sus amigas-

-Muchas felicidades amigo, creí que te quedarías solterón -bromeo un poco- mejor elección no pudiste hacer, quiero ser el padrino de ese bebé

-Ya lo veremos... -sonrió volviendo la mirada a su esposa abrazándola más que feliz de tener por fin un hogar y una familia-

Se acurruco entre sus brazos feliz, ella y todas sus amigas eran felices, y sin duda confiaba que en el futuro del cual provenía su esposo también lo fueran, no necesitaba saber más de él, más que el hecho que la amaba tanto como ella a él, y que en unos cuantos meses verían la semilla de su amor, no evito derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar lo difícil que había sido su relación, siendo que él había sido su profesor y que era mayor que ella, todo aquello había valido la pena vivirlo con tal de llegar a ese instante.

-Oye bombón -se acercó al oído de su esposa- ¿no te gustaría tener otro bebé?

Se encontraba sonriendo cuando lo escucho se sonrojo- ¿Otro?

-Claro -beso su mejilla- podríamos trabajar con la cigüeña ¿no te parece?

Sonrió acercándose a su oído- Mejor di que solo quieres hacer el trabajo, no creo que quieras verme gordita de nuevo...

-¿Por qué no?, si te ves tan hermosa cuando estas embarazada aunque también así lo eres, podríamos hacer el trabajo y quizás -sonrió seductoramente abrazándola- tengamos suerte con la cigüeña

-Shh... -sonrió sonrojada- que soy capaz de escaparme por un rato contigo... mejor vamos a comer

-Mejor esperen a que los haga abuelos -dijo Rini bebiendo un poco de soda-

Serena sonrió al escuchar a su hija- Si creo que sería mejor esperar a eso... aunque aún te faltan unos cuantos años ¿verdad mi amor?

-¿Qué?, ¿mi pequeña?, no ni pensarlo para eso aun ten faltan muchos años señorita pero muchos de menos unos cincuenta

Serena sonrió tomando a su esposo del rostro- Ya lo veremos... -se acercó a su oído- y será mejor que no le prohíbas nada porque entonces yo te prohibiré muchas, muchas cosas...

-Eso es trampa -hizo un puchero- es que aún es mi pequeña dama

-Pero ya es una señorita, y quizá su corazón ya tiene dueño... -se acercó a murmurar a su oído- recuerda a esa edad me conquistaste...

Hizo un puchero- Solo dime que no es el guardián de los sueños

Sonrió divertida dándole un beso en los labios- Puede ser... ¿habría algún problema?

Aun con el puchero observo a su hija- La va alejar de nuestro lado, al mundo de los sueños

-Papá, estas dramatizando de nuevo, y si es el guardián de los sueños, mamá ya me dio permiso de que me visite... 

Serena solo se encogió de hombros, después de todo era mujer y comprendía que si su pequeña ya se había enamorado no habría poder humano que la hiciera desistir, en eso se parecía a ella, ya que ella también se había aferrado al recuerdo de su amada estrella, quien mejor que ella para apoyarla.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que vencerme si quiere salir con mi pequeña debo asegurarme que de menos sabrá protegerte de todo

-Y a mí también –dijo el pequeño Seiya divertido-

Sonrió tomando su mano- Nadie te puede vencer amor, eso es trampa, así que mejor déjalos verse y tu travieso no apoyes a tu padre... -oprimió la mano de Seiya- solo yo te puedo vencer amor y tú sabes cómo...

-De menos deja que me de batalla -sonrió abrazando a su esposa- si veo que es digno contrincante no solo dejare que vea a nuestra hija, si no que aceptare que se case con ella, claro eso será dentro de algunos años no ahora -guiño un ojo-

Sonrió negando- Ay amor tu no cambias... será mejor que ya comamos... los chicos irán al cine... -se acercó a besar su mejilla- y tú y yo nos quedaremos solos...

Sonrió divertido- Hay que apresurarnos entonces

-Siiii y comeremos muchas palomitas -grito el pequeño ante la sonrisa de quienes acompañaban en la mesa-

X-X

El día tan esperado por todos había llegado, ella junto con su esposo y sus hijos estaban invitados por parte de Diamante y Amy a la cual ya su abultado vientre se notaba, los cuatro habían tenido que disfrazarse para evitar cuestionamientos aunque dos chicas más las observaban sabiendo de quien se trataban, pero no hicieron por hablar con ellas o comentar absolutamente nada.

Los tres chicos lucían nerviosos y lo cual le recordó mucho la imagen de su esposo cuando la esperaba para unir su vida a la de ella, sin duda un recuerdo hermoso. Todos lucían sus mejores galas, a lo lejos pudo ver a sus padres y su hermano, sin duda los extrañaba y hubiera deseado acercarse pero se conformaba con verlos a lo lejos, Amy y Rei se veían tan hermosas y felices con sus respectivas parejas lo cual la hacía sentir feliz, todos tenían la vida que merecían y querían, por fin las novias fueron llegando, ya todos se encontraban dentro de la iglesia, la marcha nupcial anunció la entrada de la primera Lita con un vestido sencillo pero no por eso lucia menos hermosa, esa sonrisa en ella que hacía que su rostro se iluminara más al ver a su querido futuro esposo que le correspondió la sonrisa al verla. 

La siguiente era Mina que como ahora toda una gran estrella llego derrochando glamour, un vestido que la hacía lucir coqueta y sensual lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo de Yaten al verla que no dudo en acercarse a ella para conducirla al altar. Y por último Serena que no podía dejar de sonreír, su vestido era algo del estilo que como princesa usaba, sencillo y dulce pero con ese toque de seducción que supo había ya descubierto en brazos de Seiya que no dudo en acercarse a ella y besar su mano, pero había algo en ella, una mirada especial, traviesa que le hacía suponer que ocultaba algo.

La ceremonia dio inicio y todo había salido de maravilla, las tres parejas se habían aceptado y ahora solo había sonrisas y alegría, algo que creía que era imposible ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, la celebración se llevaría acabo en el ahora recién remodelado restaurante de Lita, con exquisitos platillos y dulces postres que sin duda disfrutaría y obviamente sus hermosos hijos. La hora del brindis había llegado y ella solo podría escuchar aunque se moría por decir algo sabía que no era prudente al igual que Seiya así que ambos permanecieron observando como poco a poco los iban felicitando, hasta que llegó el momento de los novios de hablar.

-Quiero agradecer su presencia y decir una vez más que amo a esta maravillosa mujer... -dijo Taiki tomando la mano de su esposa- y que sin duda si va a cocinar así cada día me tendrá por siempre enamorado...

Lita sonrojada tomando su mano- Me esforzare por siempre mantenerte enamorado de mí

Taiki llevo la mano de su esposa a sus labios besándola ante los aplausos de los invitados.

-Pues yo que puedo decir... -suspiró al tomar la mano de Mina- estoy realmente feliz de que la famosa Mina Aino no me despreciara... así que procurare no hacerte enojar y si hacerte feliz...

-Porque eres el único hombre que podría amar, la persona que me enseño mucho y la importancia que tenía transmitir mis sentimientos al público... esa audición aun la llevo en mi corazón, además sigo siendo tu fan número uno

-Y yo tu fan número uno... -dijo acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios- mi famosa Mina Aino...

-Mi Yaten Kou -murmuró abrazándolo efusivamente para besarlo, los fotógrafos que habían asistido a este gran evento no dejaban de fotografiar a las 3 parejas pronto la noticia de que los antiguos Three Lights contraerían nupcias, con tres de las chicas de mayor renombre de la actualidad había sido una bomba sobre todo al saber que una de ellas era la famosa y adorable Mina Aino-

Serena sonrió al ver la efusividad de su amiga, en vez de tomar una copa de champaña como los demás ella había pedido un poco de jugo de manzana y con ese brindaría y no le importaba- En mi caso... -respiró profundamente- tuve que esperar nueve años para que mi prometido volviera ya pensaba que no me casaría... -dijo sonriendo sutilmente- pero aquí estoy a lado de mi esposo y más feliz que nunca, así que Seiya, gracias por volver y cumplir tu promesa...

-Tarde pero he cumplido así como cumpliré cada una de las promesas que te he hecho desde hace muchísimo tiempo... el estar siempre para ti y protegerte es una de ellas, y ahora amarte con todo mi ser y vivir cada día para ver tu hermosa sonrisa

Sonrió con ternura tomando su mano- Tendrás que hacer nuevas promesas mi amado esposo... -nerviosamente acaricio su mejilla- sé que quizá es pronto para lo que te voy a decir pero... creo que no habrá mejor día para confesarte un pequeño secreto, bueno confesar mi secreto delante de todos...

-¿Un secreto? -murmuró consternado, perdiéndose por completo en su mirada que tanto amaba-

Lo intuía y aquel discurso le daba la razón, tomo la mano de su esposo pues estaba segura que la noticia que daría la joven Serena era algo que a todos en especial a Seiya alegraría. 

-Seiya... sé que acabamos de casarnos, que apenas iniciaremos nuestro matrimonio, pero creo que es el mejor momento para convertirnos en papás... -sonrió llevando la mano a su vientre- estoy embarazada...

Aquello lo dejo sin palabras, una fuerte oleada de felicidad invadió su ser- Bombón... em... emb -estuvo a punto de desmayarse entro en shock, la alegría en su mirada se denotaba tanto que le costaba trabajo articular palabra alguna-

Lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso- Felicidades vas a ser papá...

-Mi amor que gran noticia escucharon todos voy a ser papá -sin dudarlo la cargo girando con ella, para enseguida bajarla y besarla con amor demostrándole lo feliz que se sentía-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, a todos había tomado por sorpresa esa noticia- Te amo Seiya... -murmuró sonriendo feliz- este fue mi regalo de bodas... aunque creo que mi papá nos dará un show... -dijo viendo como su padre fingía estar desmayado ante la noticia-

X-X

-Eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña Rini viene en camino –Seiya sonrió al ver a la pareja que se besaba con amor y enseguida a su pequeña que no dejaba de observarlos-

-Sí, lo imagine desde que la vi entrar a la iglesia, tenía ese gesto que hago cuando oculto algo... -dijo sonriendo oprimiendo suavemente la mano de su esposo- debe tener unos dos o tres meses... no se le nota...

-Si... -acaricio su mano- solo que esta vez es diferente

Se acercó hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Estará a su lado para disfrutar de ese embarazo, tal como sé que te hubiera gustado estar a mi lado...

-Si... no perderá detalle alguno... ya no observara a distancia -correspondió a sus labios para enseguida tocar el hombro de su pequeña hija-

Sonrió a su padre poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo- Te quiero mucho papá... mi gran amigo Fighter...

-Mi gran tesoro -la abrazo con fuerza- mi pequeña amiga, la pequeña dama -no evito derramar un par de lágrimas-

Sonrió sutilmente con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su esposo y a su hija, atrajo al pequeño Seiya para abrazarlo, él era otra prueba del gran amor que se tenían- Mi hermosa familia...

-¿Mami por qué llora papá? -murmuró extrañado al ver ese abrazo entre su hermana y su padre-

-Porqué está feliz, por tener unos hijos tan maravillosos como ustedes... -dijo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de su pequeño-

-Mis tesoros, los adoro -sonrió alborotando el cabello de su hijo para enseguida unir a su esposa en un abrazo familiar, mientras los invitados brindaban a la salud del futuro bebé-

Se dejó abrazar por su esposo mientras hacía lo mismo, abrazando a sus hijos y a su esposo, no pudiendo evitar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, nada aseguraba que los problemas terminaran, que no hubiera enemigos en el futuro, pero al menos sabía que cada una de sus amigas tenía un alguien especial esperando por ellas, luchando a su lado, que al menos en ese futuro, sus amigas no estaban solas y podrían compartir todas una misma felicidad.


End file.
